


Don't Cry

by RudyCas, Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, History, M/M, Photography, Tragedy, Travel, epopeja destielowa, rozumiecie? Wszystko, szykujcie się na długą epopeję, wszystko
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 169,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudyCas/pseuds/RudyCas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean - młody, aspirujący fotograf. Na świat patrzy przez obiektyw własnych doświadczeń. Duch artysty i pewny siebie flirciarz.<br/>Castiel - przez krótki czas nauczyciel Deana. Człowiek zmagający się z własną klątwą zbyt szybko upływającego czasu. Uosobienie wiedzy i mądrości.<br/>Spotykają się po latach zupełnie przypadkowo. Czy Dean odmłodzi Castiela chociaż odrobinę? Czy Castiel wzbudzi w Deanie chęć stabilizacji? Ciepła, wzruszająca opowieść o miłości mierzonej ilością zrobionych zdjęć, a w tle przepiękny Paryż.<br/>Nie zabraknie tutaj Balthazara Starka, kuzyna Castiela, w tej chwili będącego na salonach świata mody; Gabriela podróżującego po całym świecie, chętnego tak samo do flirtu jak i do bójki. O takich osobach jak Sam czy jego żona Gen, także nie zapomniałyśmy!<br/>Jednak kim jest Izzy? Młoda dziewczyna tak podobna do Castiela? Co łączy Castiela oraz pośmiewisko dzielnicy w Londynie: kobietę z wieloma szramami i butelką whisky w dłoni?<br/>Czy nagłe spotkanie z dawnym uczniem zmieni się w uczucie mierzone kilometrami samolotem i ilością zapełnionych kart pamięci aparatu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odbicie

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie powstało jako rps. Za utrudnienia w czytaniu (podział narracji na postacie) serdecznie przepraszamy. :)  
> Drugą autorką jest [Syriusz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz) <3

To był bardzo długi dzień. Chociaż, gdyby ktoś zapytał Deana co w tym czasie robił, mógłby go podsumować jednym zdaniem – robiłem zdjęcia. Mężczyzna zaczynał się powoli zadomawiać w Paryżu, jednak zaciekawienie tym miejscem nie wyparowało. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się, że rosło z każdym dniem. Było tu tyle fascynujących miejsc, tyle rzeczy, których turyści po prostu nie mają czasu zobaczyć. Wiecznie w pośpiechu, przemieszczając się pomiędzy najbardziej popularnymi zabytkami nie jesteś w stanie poznać Paryża. Nie masz okazji go pokochać, dostrzec piękna maleńkich rzeczy ukrytych w wąskich, bocznych uliczkach. Dean najpierw z Samem i Gen, a teraz już na własną rękę zapuszczał się w gąszcz brukowanych chodników i robił zdjęcia wszystkiemu, co wydawało mu się najlepiej oddawać atmosferę tego miejsca.  
Zasłona wieczoru powoli opadała nad miastem, okrywając domy tą dobrze znaną półszarością. Dean siedział na balkonie popijając mrożoną herbatę z wysokiej szklanki. Zapatrzony był jednak nie w ciemniejące dachy okolicznych kamienic, ale w ekran laptopa. Przeglądał swoje dotychczas wykonane zdjęcia, usuwał te, z których nie był zadowolony. Zawsze starał się, by jego zdjęcia całkowicie odpowiadały jego wizji. Dlatego robił mnóstwo różnych ujęć, tak by móc dostrzec dany przedmiot kompleksowo, poznać jego prawdziwą naturę i wybrać tą fotografię, która najlepiej oddaje jej istotę. Zapatrzył się właśnie w przepiękną, niewielką fontannę, którą udało mu się dzisiaj znaleźć. Ciężko było znaleźć idealny kadr – zawsze jakiś przechodzień musiał zaburzyć mu kompozycję. Nieco zrezygnowany przybliżył zdjęcia zaczynając przyglądać się twarzom ludzi, którzy tak niecnie pokrzyżowali mu plany. Zaraz, zaraz, to nie może być...  
\- Sam! Sammy! Chodź tutaj! – zawołał podekscytowany w stronę wnętrza mieszkania. Nie chciał ucieszyć się za szybko, bo być może pamięć płata mu figle, ale... – Potrzebuję konsultacji. Czy to nie jest pan Novak?

Chociaż po liceum Deana ten nigdzie specjalnie się nie ruszył - nadal zajmował się Samem, tak później młody wyjechał na studia prawnicze. Długo się nie widywali, czasem jedynie Dean przyjeżdżał do niego na święta, by nie siedzieć w pustym mieszkaniu. Bo chociaż Sam świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego brat co raz znajduje sobie kogoś na pojedyncze noce, tak był pewny, że Dean nieopatrznie rozgląda się za kimś, z kim w końcu mógłby normalnie żyć.  
No na razie jego partnerem był aparat, który zawsze wisiał mu na ramieniu lub kamera mieszcząca się do większej kieszeni.  
On, po studiach dość szybko znalazł pracę, ale co najlepsze - w Europie. W Paryżu, gdzie pewnego ranka poznał Gen. Nie ma co, Łoś od razu wpadł w tę miłość po uszy, a teraz... teraz był szczęśliwy, mając żonę, prace i mieszkanie w dzielnicy, o której turyści nie mieli pojęcia. A chcieliby, bo były to jedne z tych dzielnic, które w Paryżu są najpiękniejsze i najbardziej... sielskie. I niedawno przyjechał do nich Dean. Po długim południowym lunchu wraz z lekkim winem, ruszyli na pierwsze zwiedzanie stolicy.  
Później puszczali Deana sami. 

To był wieczór. Gen zaczynała właśnie przygotowywać lekką kolacje (z Samem zjadła na mieście, Dean też pewnie już jadł). Sam pomagał jej, kroić warzywa, gdy usłyszał krzyk brata i prawie nie dziabnął sobie kciuka.  
Ruszył na balkon i słysząc znajome nazwisko, zmarszczył brwi. Pan Novak? Jak niby mógłby się tutaj znaleźć?  
Nachylił się do brata i spojrzał uważnie na powiększone zdjęcie. Jakiś mężczyzna przysiadł na chwile przy fontannie. W dłoni miał kubek ze Starbucksa. Ciemna koszulka otulała jego tors, później były jasne spodenki i normalne trampki. Mały Sammy był zawsze zaskoczony, że pan Novak rzadko był widywany pod krawatem w szkole. Zwykle były to koszulki, jeansy... inaczej niż inni nauczyciele.  
\- Ale... jak? - Spytał się, po chwili powiększając obraz na jego twarz. - Czy ty widzisz tu jakąś zmarszczkę? Przecież to jest dobre... 10 lat. Nie mógłby nadal wyglądać tak samo. - Wyprostował się i przeczesał włosy palcami. - Wiesz, podobno na świecie jest 6 sobowtórów każdego z nas. Może ten jeden jest pana Novaka?  
Dean pokręcił głową, nie wiadomo czy dlatego, ze nie podzielał zdania Sama, czy może bardziej w geście niedowierzania. Była to chyba mieszanka tych obu wrażeń.  
\- Jestem pewny, że to on. - powiedział z nagłą stanowczością. - Może na zdjęciu nie widać jak się starzeje, a w rzeczywistości tu i ówdzie pojawią się zmarszczki...  
Widział, że Sam nie jest zbytnio przekonany. Z drugiej strony, Sam był wtedy młodszy. Mógł nie zapamiętać tak dobrze jak on. Dean natomiast pamiętał dokładnie swojego ulubionego nauczyciela, przypominał sobie o nim za każdym razem, gdy sięgał po aparat. Dotychczasową karierę rozpoczął za namową Castiela Novaka, który przez rok pomagał mu odkryć, co tak naprawdę go interesuje. Gdyby mógł spotkać go ponownie to podziękował by mu z całego serca za tą iskierkę pasji, którą w nim zapalił.  


***  


Dean nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy tego zdjęcia. Sam już dawno zapomniał o całym wydarzeniu, a on wciąż za każdym razem, gdy widział czuprynę czarnych włosów odwracał się z nadzieją. Doskonale zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że znaleźć kogoś w tym wielomilionowym mieście to zadanie graniczące z cudem.  
Przez wiele dni błąkał się po uliczkach Paryża, aż wkrótce sam zaczął wątpić, czy jest jakakolwiek minimalna szansa na przypadkowe spotkanie. Właśnie usiłował ustawić ostrość na niebieskie kwiaty zwisające ze starej doniczki na tle jasnej, piaskowej ściany, gdy przed obiektywem przemknęła mu jakaś postać. Nie odrywając oka od aparatu ustawił ostrość na twarz osoby i jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że to pan Novak. Cuda jednak się zdarzają!  
\- Halo! Przepraszam pana! - krzyknął za nim, ale mężczyzna nie odwrócił się. Przyciskając aparat do piersi Dean szaleńczym pędem puścił się w dół ulicy, usiłując go dogonić. Wreszcie znalazł się tuż przy nim klepiąc delikatnie za ramię.  
\- Pan... Novak! - wymamrotał, kiedy udało mu się odzyskać utracony w czasie biegu oddech. - Dean Winchester. Uczył mnie pan historii w liceum.

Castiel Novak był znany niemalże wszędzie, nie jako aktor, nie jakoś nauczyciel, wielki fotograf, żeglarz, pianista... nie. Ludzie po prostu go znali. I może to dobrze, a może nie, ale Castiel zauważył pewną specyficzną rzecz. Gdy bywał nauczycielem uczniowie widzieli go pięć dni w tygodniu, zazwyczaj wiele godzin, czasami jakieś konsultacje, jakieś wyjazdy szkolne, w które zawsze się angażował, a wystarczało zniknąć na 2 lata i już uczniowie go nie rozpoznawali. Z drugiej strony to było dobre. Pozwalało na anonimowość w tłumie i przy okazji uniknięcia niewygodnych pytań.  
Teraz, będąc we Francji już cztery lata, przerzucił się na język francuski, chociaż niektórzy zarzucali mu, że niektóre konstrukcje gramatyczne i słowa ma jeszcze z języka przedwojennego. Śmiał się wtedy i kręcił głową, tłumacząc się, że lubi historie i czytał o tym dużo książek. No i że nauczał. I chociaż od dobrych 10 lat nie miał z tym nic wspólnego tak teraz...  
\- Historii? - Spojrzał na blondyna przed sobą. Chyba go kojarzył. Zazwyczaj zostawał długo po lekcjach, rozmawiając z nim. A później jeszcze dłużej w szkole, czekając na młodszego brata. S...Sa...Samuel? Coś w tym stylu.  
\- Ah.. całkiem możliwe - przesunął okulary przeciwsłoneczne na ciemne włosy, pokazując światu piękne, tak samo niebieskie oczy wokół których pojawiły się zmarszczki, bo uśmiechnął się, ściskając dłoń Deana. Kolejnym znakiem, pokazującym, że to na pewno pan Novak była blizna na prawej dłoni w kształcie X, znajdująca się na kciuku i teraz odznaczająca się na lekko opalonej skórze Novaka. - Miło widzieć mojego ucznia w tak ciekawym miejscu jak Paryż - Rozłożył lekko dłonie, jak zawsze robił w poniedziałkowe poranki na pierwszych lekcjach. - I widzę, że zostałeś przy aparacie. Dobrze idzie praca?

Czasami zastanawiał się jak bardzo przypadkowe są przypadki. No bo sami powiedzcie, jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że trafi na swojego byłego nauczyciela na innym kontynencie, w innym kraju, w mieście, które było tak wielkie, że nie dałoby się go dobrze poznać nawet przez kilka lat? Bardzo nikłe, naprawdę bardzo.  
Rozpromienił się cały, gdy mężczyzna przyznał, że go pamięta. W końcu na pewno uczył wielu młodych ludzi, przez dziesięć lat pamięć mogła wyblaknąć. Wspomnienie jednego wyrostka z wielkimi marzeniami nie należało przecież do takich, które się zapisuje i do których często się wraca. Tym lepszym nauczycielem i człowiekiem wydał mu się Castiel. Spod czarnych szkieł okularów pokazały się krystalicznie niebieskie oczy, które tak często przeszywały go spojrzeniem w klasie, że czuł się, jakby zaglądano mu prosto w duszę, czytano w myślach, odzierano z prywatności każdą, najgłupszą myśl. To właśnie dało mu odwagę, by wspomnieć kiedyś o swojej mrzonce, wydawałoby się odległym i nierealnym marzeniu - fotografii.  
\- Tak, zostałem. - odpowiedział szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. - Sprzedaję zdjęcia do magazynów naukowych. Czasami nawet National Geographic.  
Nie mógł się powstrzymać żeby się trochę nie pochwalić. Zaczął opowiadać o swoich ulubionych technikach i o tym, jak ciężko było mu osiągnąć taki sukces.  
\- Chciałem panu podziękować. To pan pokazał mi, że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych i dał ten impuls do rozwijania swojej pasji zawodowo. Gdyby nie to, pewnie skończyłbym pracując w jakiejś zapyziałej knajpie, z ludźmi których nawet bym nie lubił. Dziękuję. - uścisnął mu dłoń i cały czas ją trzymał, gdy do głowy wpadł mu pomysł najprostszy z możliwych - Niech pan pozwoli postawić sobie kawę w podziękowaniu.

Na wspomnienie National Geographic zagwizdał krótko z podziwem. Słuchał go z czystą przyjemnością. Lubił ludzi, którzy się spełniali, którzy wiedzieli czego chcą i tak jak Dean kiedyś, tak najwidoczniej teraz - wiedział co chciał robić ze swoim życiem.  
\- Nie ma za co. Beze mnie też by się obeszło - zauważył spokojnie i uścisnął mu po raz kolejny dłoń, zaraz spoglądając w zielone oczy. Na jego propozycję przekrzywił lekko głowę i zerknął na zegarek na nadgarstku. Miał jeszcze czas.  
\- Jasne. Możesz opowiedzieć co jeszcze u twojego młodszego brata. Sammy, prawda?- Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
Ruszyli przed siebie, zmierzając do najbliższej kawiarni. Gdy weszli na jedną z bardziej ruchliwych pod względem samochodów drogę, Cas w pewnym momencie odskoczył na bok i złapał Deana za tył koszulki, ciągnąc go aż nie wyrżnęli o ścianę pobliskiego domu. Kilkoro ludzi przed nimi zrobiło to samo, a powodem był jakiś Paryżanin jadący na skuterze i najwidoczniej bardzo się gdzieś spieszący. Brunet wygładził na sobie lekką koszulę i starł niewidzialny pyłek, po chwili patrząc na niemalże przerażonego całym zajściem Winchestera. No tak, w Ameryce tak nie było.  
\- To tutaj całkiem... normalne zdarzenie. Wszyscy się już przyzwyczaili więc nikt specjalnie nic z tym nie robi. - Wzruszył lekko ramionami i ruszył dalej, w stronę parasoli pobliskiej kawiarni.  
\- A wiec wspomniałeś, że Sam jest prawnikiem - zaczął znowu, żeby Winchester mógł mówić dalej.

Był tak zaabsorbowany rozmową i tym, co miał do powiedzenia, że przestał zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Normalnie, z Samem i Gen, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zerkaniem wszędzie dookoła w poszukiwaniu idealnych kadrów. Czasami zatrzymywał się nagle jak wryty, hamując cały ruch za sobą tylko po to, żeby zrobić zdjęcie. Wynikały z tego różne, zabawne historie jak wtedy, gdy Sam wpadł na jakąś parę z Kanady i został nazwany Łosiem. Przezwisko przylgnęło do niego i teraz już nikt nie wyobrażał sobie, by mówić do niego inaczej.  
Teraz jednak, patrząc na Castiela i gestykulując żywo, pozwolił sobie na odstępstwo od reguły. Tym większe było jednak jego zaskoczenie, gdy w pewnym momencie pan Novak po prostu chwycił go za koszulkę i przycisnął do ściany. To było tak niespodziewane i intymne spotkanie na zbudowanej z piaskowych bloków ścianie, że aż wstrzymał oddech. Nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie znalazł się tak blisko nauczyciela i było to trochę szokujące doznanie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że musi zabawnie wyglądać z szczęką opuszczoną niemal do wytartej powierzchni chodnika, więc szybko zamknął usta. Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu powrócenie do przerwanego wątku. Zaczął opowiadać o Samie i tym, jak mu się w życiu układa.  


Złożyli zamówienia i usiedli przy jednym ze stolików na uboczu. Ubrudzony był odrobinę lodami i okruszkami, a po chwili Dean już obserwował osę, która zwabiona słodkim zapachem zanurzała czułki w roztopionej masie. Zapewne zrobiłby jej zdjęcie, gdyby nie pewna doza nieśmiałości, która chwytała go za każdym razem, gdy dostrzegał skierowany na niego wzrok Novaka.  
\- A pan? Czym pan się tutaj zajmuje? Uczy pan czy może wybrał coś zupełnie nowego? - zapytał, gdy opowieść o młodszym bracie dobiegła do aktualnego momentu w życiorysie. Z ciekawością uniósł wzrok znad szklanki.  
\- Tak, uczę. Ale nie historii, nie jestem też wychowawcą jakichś młodszych klas. Uczę gry na fortepianie. Jest to tutaj dość popularne. Mam indywidualne lekcje więc i trochę więcej mi płacą. - Z uśmiechem przyglądał się osie, która chwile zajadała się deserem Deana, po czym bzycząc odleciała.  
\- I proszę, nie mówi mi per pan. Nie jestem już twoim nauczycielem, a ty moim uczniem. Castiel wystarczy. - Oparł podbródek na dłoni i zaraz podziękował cicho dla kelnerki, która postawiła przed nim deser w podłużnym, wysokim pucharku. Po kilku łyżeczkach tej mrożonej pyszności, usiadł znowu wygodniej i zerknął na Deana.  
\- W Paryżu mieszkam już jakieś 3 lub 4 lata i nie dziwię się twojemu bratu, że to tutaj zaczął budować rodzinę i tak dalej. W każdej części miasta, a a tym bardziej kraju, znajdzie się coś, jakieś miejsce, otoczenie, rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?, pasujące do danego wieku człowieka. Oczywiście wszędzie są place zabaw i porozstawiane wszędzie huśtawki, ale w Paryżu dziecko może dorastać, przechadzając się po Champles Elyseis. Jasne, może stać się trochę... hm... z wygórowanymi wymaganiami, ale z drugiej strony co w tym złego? - Uśmiechnął się i znowu sięgnął do deseru. Na jego twarzy nie gościła żadna zmarszczka, jedynie te przy oczach, które miał niemalże każdy, gdy się uśmiechał. Jego oczy ani trochę nie straciły na kolorze ani nie przygasły przez te lata, gdy się nie widzieli.  


Znad pucharku deseru Cas spoglądał dookoła, jak i na samego Winchestera, czasem spotykając się z nim spojrzeniem. Jego uczeń wyrósł naprawdę na przystojnego mężczyznę, do którego pewnie garnęły się kobiety.  
\- Właśnie, o ile to nie jest zbyt intymne pytanie, jak tam z tobą? Sam ma już żonę, pewnie za jakiś czas mali Winchesterowie opanują cały Luwr, a ty? Jakieś plany by na dłużej się z kimś zatrzymać i spróbować zrobić gniazdko? - Przekrzywił zaciekawiony głowę, przesuwając końcem łyżeczki po swojej dolnej wardze i nawet o tym nie myśląc.  
To się dopiero nazywa człowiek renesansu. Historia, języki, a teraz fortepian... Dean nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla umiejętności Castiela. Mógłby się założyć, że gdyby dać mu do ręki aparat to zrobiłby piękniejsze zdjęcia niż on, mimo tylu lat poświęconych przez Winchestera na naukę, kursy i szkolenia. Zabawne, gdy jesteś w szkole nie interesuje cię ani odrobinę życie prywatne nauczycieli. Przez kilka lat codziennie spotykasz osoby, o których tak naprawdę nie masz bladego pojęcia. Nie wiesz, czy mają rodzinę, psa, dom czy lubią oglądać horrory i jaką czekoladę jedzą najczęściej. Zwyczajnie cię to nie obchodzi. Teraz jednak Dean zauważył w Castielu człowieka, który z pewnością ma jakieś plany, marzenia i sposób patrzenia na świat.  


Jak zwykle, gdy pan Novak zaczął opowiadać Dean wlepił w niego uważne spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Lubił ten specyficzny sposób mówienia - w ustach Novaka wszystko brzmiało jak fascynująca baśń, a nie zwykłe, prozaiczne życie. Dodatkowo nie odnosiło się wrażenia, że się wywyższa. Przeciwnie, Dean poczuł, że jest traktowany jak równy sobie. Efekt ten dodatkowo pogłębiła prośba, aby zaczął zwracać się do mężczyzny po imieniu.  
Zaczerwienił się lekko na pytanie o związek. Uciekł spojrzeniem gdzieś w prawo. Rzeczywiście, było to trochę smutne, że jako starszy brat nadal się nie ustatkował i nie miał nikogo, z kim mógłby dzielić radość poranków. Niezbyt dobry przykład dla młodszego rodzeństwa. Na szczęście Sammy zawsze miał więcej rozumu od niego.  
\- Niestety nie spotkałem tego... mhm, nikogo szczególnego. - poprawił się na krześle, jakby trochę zapadając się w sobie. - Jasne, że miło byłoby ustabilizować nieco swoje życie, ale widocznie nie nadszedł jeszcze ten czas. Poza tym, sporo podróżuję żeby fotografować, więc tak naprawdę nie zagrzewam dużo czasu w jednym miejscu. Paryż odwiedzam zdecydowanie najczęściej z oczywistych powodów, Sam i Gen to moja jedyna rodzina. No i jest tu wyjątkowo pięknie.  
\- A pan? To znaczy, a ty, Castielu? - poprawił się szybko i zamachnął lekko ręką w stronę bruneta. - Nie widzę obrączki na palcu, a nie pamiętam by pan... byś wspominał kiedykolwiek o swojej rodzinie.  
Ciężko mu było przełamać tę barierę, która wytworzyła się w liceum. Nauczyciel to nauczyciel i należał mu się szacunek. Nie każdy oczywiście, ale Novak zdecydowanie zaliczał się do kategorii respektowanych przez Winchestera belfrów. Wielkim ułatwieniem jednak był wygląd Castiela - on się po prostu nie zmienił. Tak jakby po trzydziestce czas się dla niego zatrzymał. Wyglądał teraz niemal jak równolatek Deana, w trampkach, koszuli i bez jednego siwego włosa w gęstej czuprynie.  
Novak jadł powoli swój deser, oblizując łyżeczkę, a czasami kciuk, gdy w zamyśleniu zbyt ją przechylił i odrobina słodyczy wpłynęła mu na palce. W tym samym czasie niemalże ciągle utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Deanem. Miał prześliczne, zielone oczy. Teraz może trochę mniejsze niż gdy nauczał, ale... Cas nawet dokładnie tego nie pamiętał. Ciężko by było zapamiętać to wszystko.  


Co za ironia, że młodszy się już ustatkował, a on - który zawsze sięgał po wszystko co chciał różnymi drogami - nadal pozostawał singlem. Castiel zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym fenomenem, pomyślał o innych rodzeństwach, które zna i czy może dopasować do tego jakiś wzór. Może tacy starsi bracia jak Dean myślą po prostu o tym, żeby mieli pieniądze, miłe życie, a i tak głównie będą uważać na życie rodzeństwa?  
Wydął lekko wargi i zamrugał zaskoczony w momencie, gdy usłyszał swoje imię i kolejne pytania. Zerknął na swoją dłoń, jakby naprawdę dziwiąc się, że nie ma tam obrączki. Czy kiedykolwiek była? Brunet zmarszczył brwi, wzdychając krótko i zaciskając dłoń w pięść, a później na nowo prostując jasne, długie palce pianisty.  
Podniósł głowę na swojego dawnego ucznia i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, w razie gdyby Dean zaczął myśleć, że może nie powinien o to pytać.  
\- Mogę powiedzieć, że mam podobny problem. W za dużo miejsc mnie nosi, żebym wiązał się z kimś na dłużej. Czasami myślę, że na moim palcu nigdy nie znajdzie się obrączka, ale jakoś mnie to nie martwi. Moje dzieci musiałyby wykuć na pamięć książki historyczne - zaśmiał się krótko, a gdy Dean znowu wspomniał o rodzinie, przygryzł dolną wargę i znowu zjadł trochę chłodnego deseru.  
\- O rodzinie nigdy też nie wspominałem, może inaczej niż inni nauczyciele. Oni pewnie opowiadali o tym nadzwyczaj dużo. Ja nie miałem i nadal nie mam o czym - wzruszył delikatnie ramionami, a po chwili, czując jak robi mu się trochę cieplej, niespiesznie podwinął rękawy koszuli, zawijając je przy łokciach. - Nie mam już żadnej rodziny, tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałem. Wychowywał mnie przez jakiś czas wujek i to tyle - uśmiechnął się kwaśno i znowu zjadł trochę deseru. - Ale zostawmy moją nieciekawą przeszłość. Ty masz o wiele więcej jeszcze przed sobą. Zresztą, ktoś musi się opiekować małymi Samami, a ty robisz to chyba najlepiej, prawda? - Tym razem uśmiech był czuły, może nawet z odrobiną podziwu w oczach.  


Czy wyobrażaliście sobie kiedykolwiek swojego nauczyciela w seksownych pozach? Z pewnością nie. Być może komuś udało się określić go jako przystojnego, ale seksownego? Nie. Niemal każdy uczeń na taką myśl czuje odrazę. Nie mieliście jednak okazji tak jak Dean zobaczyć bruneta, który wygląda jak wasz równolatek i nieświadomie oblizuje palce. Blondyn nie mógł nic poradzić na pewne myśli, które pojawiły się nieoczekiwanie w jego głowie. Zdaje się, że w tym wieku powinny mu już wyjść z głowy niewybredne skojarzenia, charakterystyczne dla młodych chłopców rysujących sobie nawzajem w zeszytach niestosowne obrazki. Niestety, zdaje się, że to nie słabnie z wiekiem i podteksty dostrzega się niemal wszędzie. Potrząsnął głową, jakby w ten sposób chciał odgonić niechciane myśli.  
Zaraz jednak zrobiło mu się głupio, gdy Castiel wspomniał o swoim nieszczęśliwym, jak się zdaje, dzieciństwie. Nic dziwnego, że nadal jest sam - pewnie niełatwo jest stworzyć normalny związek nie mając właściwie żadnego wzorca od rodziców. On sam wiedział o tym najlepiej. Dobrze, że chociaż Sam jest szczęśliwy chociaż to oznaczało, że miał mniej czasu dla starszego brata.  
\- Rzeczywiście, z pewnością będę najlepszym wujkiem na świecie. - uśmiechnął się na tą myśl. Bardzo lubił dzieci, co może się wydawać dziwne ze względu na jego niedojrzały sposób życia. W oczach społeczeństwa był jednym z tych wiecznych chłopców, którzy nie chcą się ustatkować i nade wszystko uciekają od odpowiedzialności. A przecież nie o to mu chodziło. To nie był do końca jego wybór. - Niech pan sobie wyobrazi wujka, który podróżuje po całym świecie, fotografuje tygrysy i przede wszystkim przywozi fantastyczne prezenty. Czy można sobie wymarzyć coś lepszego?  


\- Wspomniał... eś, że dużo podróżujesz. - Dean pociągnął łyk swojego frappe. - Opowiedz mi coś ciekawego. Najbardziej egzotyczne miejsce? Albo najbardziej intrygujące, to, które najbardziej zapadło ci w pamięć? Gdzie koniecznie powinienem pojechać, żeby sfotografować coś niezwykłego?  
Oczy zaświeciły mu się z podekscytowania. Uwielbiał słuchać o Ziemi i jej cudownościach. Teraz, w świecie tak rozwiniętym i skomunikowanym, że można dotrzeć wszędzie i zobaczyć wszystko na własne oczy, grzechem byłoby zostawać w domu. Zwłaszcza, gdy nie ma nikogo, kto by cię w tym domu trzymał.  
\- I opowiada różne historie, o ludziach, których się poznało, o cudownych miejscach i bitwach albo małych wojnach, które się widziało, co nie? - Cas zaśmiał się cicho, zasłaniając sobie usta wierzchem dłoni choć nie miał powodu tego robić. Spomiędzy rozchylonych warg widać było szereg białych, równych zębów. Może jedynie kły miał odrobinę zaostrzone, ale co poradzić? Taki się urodził. I nie, nie był wampirem! Miał przez to kiedyś problemy, oho jak bardzo miał...  
\- Mój wujek zawsze mi opowiadał o takich rzeczach. Zdjęć nie przywoził - "nie było jak", pomyślał - ale jakieś rysunki? Oczywiście. Świetnie umiał operować węgielkiem - poruszył palcami, jakby próbując pokazać, ale zaraz sobie odpuścił i położył dłoń płasko na stole. Łyżeczka powoli przekręcała się w palcach drugiej dłoni, aż w końcu zanurzyła się w deserze i znowu powędrowała do ust Castiela.  
\- Najegzotyczniejsze? Indie oczywiście. Najbardziej... niespotykane, wyróżniające się? W Europie - Albania. Ceny, za które nie kupisz nawet porządnego obiadu we francuskiej restauracji, a jeśli kupisz, no to trafi ci się po prostu apartament bez widoku na morze. Ludzie żyją jak chcą, dzieciaki nadal pamiętają jak to bawić się na podwórku, kable leżą wszędzie, krowy chodzą i wyjadają ze śmietników. Plaże przyjemne, woda przejrzysta, a ludzie też całkiem mili. Ogólnie bardzo polecam - uśmiechnął się, podpierając podbródek na wolnej dłoni.  
\- A jeśli chodzi o ciekawe pod względem ogólnej kultury i pięknych widoków to Japonia w nie obfituje. - Wzruszył ramionami. Tak naprawdę w Japonii był jakieś.. 20 lat temu. Wcześniej też bywał, ale Japonia na pewno się od wtedy bardzo zmieniła. - Polecam czas, gdy kwitną drzewa wiśni, jak jest Święto Brzoskwini, jak są jakieś wielkie konwenty lub inne takie. Ogólnie bardzo ciekawie. Jedynie ludzie... inaczej wychowani. - Uśmiechnął się znowu na wspomnienie pewnej gejszy. Miła była. Nawet bardzo. Służyła mu przez jeden dzień.  
\- A inne miejsca..? - Wydął lekko usta. - Londyn jest całkiem miły, gdy nie pada. W Polsce odbyło się trochę wojen to też są pomniki i dość sporo ciekawych cerkwi. Na Litwie i Łotwie zachowane stare budynki i rzeźby nawiązujące do bajek. Holandia to wiatraki, Finlandia to mocna wódka. - Jeden kącik ust drgnął w trochę łobuzerskim uśmiechu. - Gdzie nie pojedziesz, jest coś do zwiedzenia, zobaczenia. Są ludzie do poznania, miejsca do zdobycia i rzeczy do zapamiętania i późniejszego opowiedzenia. - Na tym skończył swój wywód i widząc jak jego deser zaczyna konsystencją przypominać napój zaczął szybciej go jeść.  


Dean słuchał jego słów z zafascynowaniem, ale i z rosnącym zdumieniem. Jak to możliwe, że zwiedził taki wielki kawał świata? Zwłaszcza, że jak wspominał od 4 lat mieszka w Paryżu. Czy w ciągu 6 lat można zajrzeć we wszystkie te miejsca? Pewnie tak... w końcu ktoś kiedyś okrążył Ziemię w 80 dni. Pokręcił lekko głową z podziwem.  
\- Widzę, że naprawdę nie próżnowałeś przez te wszystkie lata. - uśmiechnął się, gdy Castiel na chwilę zamilkł. - Zobaczyć tak dużo w tak krótkim czasie? Jestem pod wrażeniem. Czasami wydaje mi się, że życie jest za krótkie, żeby móc zrobić wszystko, co człowiek sobie zaplanował. Bo nawet, gdyby wszystko już zwiedzić to okazuje się, że w międzyczasie zaszły jakieś zmiany i trzeba zacząć podróż od początku. Coś umarło, coś się urodziło. Nie jest chyba możliwe, żeby być ze wszystkim na bieżąco. Dlatego ja przyznam szczerze, że chociaż interesuje mnie wszystko to staram się skupić na architekturze. W Paryżu zawsze coś mnie zaskoczy. Z jednej strony pełno tu budowli historycznych z różnych okresów, z drugiej pojawiają się elementy zupełnie nowe, bo w końcu to miasto artystów. Nowatorskie pomysły i koncepcje budownictwa są tutaj na porządku dziennym. Jakby był to taki osobny, maleńki świat.  
Spoglądał przez chwilę w ciszy na mężczyznę, zastanawiając się, czy to wszystko jest tego warte. Czy opłaca się podróżować wokół globu nie oglądając się za siebie? Słynna maksyma carpe diem obijała mu się teraz po głowie niczym natrętna mucha. W jego głowie walczyły ze sobą dwa pragnienia - stałości i miłości oraz przygody i ciekawości. Ostatnio myślał już nawet o kupnie własnego mieszkania, gdzieś niedaleko Sama. Może nawet poznałby kogoś miłego w drodze po bagietkę do piekarni i żyłby sobie tutaj długo i szczęśliwie, od czasu do czasu robiąc eskapady w jakieś ciekawe miejsca. Wtedy pojawił się Castiel i na nowo rozpalił w nim chęć podróżowania i nie przejmowania się absolutnie niczym, żadnymi zobowiązaniami. W końcu jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że spotkasz miłość swojego życia zupełnie przypadkiem, na chodniku francuskiej stolicy? A może czai się ona zupełnie gdzie indziej, w Indiach, Albanii albo mroźnej Finlandii?  


\- Zdecydowanie powinienem się wybrać w kolejną podróż. - oświadczył wesoło, poprawiając się na krześle. - Jak tylko dokończę mój bieżący projekt to pakuję walizki. A ty? Masz jeszcze jakieś białe plamy na mapie, czy już wszystko widziałeś i nigdzie się nie wybierasz?  
"Białe plamy na mapie"? Wow. Pewnie trochę ich było. W niektórych miejscach był tak rzadko albo tak dawno, że pewnie zmieniło się już tam wszystko od budynków, przez politykę, później zachowania ludzi aż do jedzenia i koloru nieba o 19. Cas cmoknął cicho, odsuwając od siebie deser i jeszcze kciukiem przesuwając po swoich ustach, żeby w razie czego zetrzeć resztę deseru.  
\- Szczerze to nie cierpię lata we Francji - przyznał z lekkim uśmiechem. To był uśmiech młodego chłopaka, który coś zbroił i wolałby o tym nie mówić, ale jednak wyszło szydło z worka.- Nie jest tu gorąco, a nad Lazurowym Wybrzeżem tłumy są takie, że wolę nie pchać się poza obręb domków. I chociaż mówię to z bólem serca - trochę gry aktorskiej nie zaszkodzi - to zamierzam sprzedać mieszkanko i w dniu ostatniej lekcji, czyli za tydzień, wylecieć do Austrii. Wiesz, te wszystkie piękne budowle, zakamarki i uliczki piękniejsze nawet niż we Francji, inna kultura, pyszna kawa po turecku i czekoladowy tort, którego nazwy nigdy nie umiem wymówić. - Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na błękitne niebo nad nimi. Przeciągnął się zaraz lekko i zmierzwił włosy palcami.  
\- Więc tak, został mi tydzień życia z żabojadami i codzienne zjadanie bagietek- zaśmiał się z własnych słów. - Czasami nawet tęsknię za amerykańskim jedzeniem. Cały ten tłuszcz, szybkość podawania i wchłaniania w siebie kolejnych hamburgerów. To po części fascynujące. No, ale... Amerykę już opuściłem, wrócę tam może za kolejne dziesięć lat. - Uśmiechnął się do siebie i odsunął się lekko z krzesłem, by mógł wyciągnąć nogi i skrzyżować je w kostkach.  
\- A ty? Gdzie zamierzasz szukać kolejnego zarobku z fotografii? - Nie doczekał się niestety odpowiedzi, bo z telefonu zaczęła grać mu "Black Dog" Zeppelinów. - Przepraszam na chwile.- Mruknął i wstał, odbierając.  
\- Tak? Tak, oczywiście. Jasne, przyjdę dzisiaj. Na którą? Za dwie godziny? Dobrze, oczywiście, rozumiem. Nie ma problemu. Do zobaczenia. - Wrócił do stolika i schował telefon, zaraz przenosząc spojrzenie niebieskich oczu na blondyna.  


Zaśmiał się na narzekania Castiela. Rzeczywiście - lato nie sprzyja poznawaniu Francji, a już zwłaszcza miejsc wymienionych w większości przewodników turystycznych. Ciężko jest cokolwiek zobaczyć i docenić piękno, gdy wokół ciebie kłębi się mnóstwo turystów. Nie da się poczuć ducha czasów - ale to było jego zadanie. Oddać fotografią to, co ciężko dostrzec gołym okiem. Krew płynącą po bruku Place de la Concorde, proch unoszący się wokół Bastille czy zapach farby impresjonistów unoszący się nad brzegiem Sekwany. To wszystko było ukryte w atmosferze danego miejsca, wystarczyło mocno się wczuć. Dlatego najlepiej mu się pracowało, gdy w pobliżu kręciło się jak najmniej ludzi.  
\- Zgadzam się, jednak myślę, że w Prowansji na pewno znalazłoby się kilka miejsc, do których nie docierają turyści. Zapuszczona winnica, gliniane rękodzieło schnące na słońcu i pogodni ludzie w słomianych kapeluszach żyjący powolutku, w tempie wzrostu winorośli. Szczerze powiedziawszy sądzę, że w samym Paryżu są miejsca, gdzie żaden nie dociera, chyba, że przez przypadek, gdy się zgubi. - uśmiechnął się Dean słuchając dalej jego planów na najbliższy czas. Tydzień. Tylko przez siedem dni jeszcze tu będzie. Trochę smutno mu się zrobiło - w końcu to jego jedyny znajomy tutaj. Oczywiście, poznał kilkoro przyjaciół Sama i Gen, ale z jego kiepskim francuskim nie zawsze potrafił się z nimi dogadać. No i w większości byli to ludzie mający już założone rodziny, co automatycznie ograniczało tematy, do których sprowadzały się rozmowy.  
\- Gdzie pojadę? Jeszcze nie wiem. - wzruszył lekko ramionami, gdy brunet schował telefon do kieszeni. To była przecież spontaniczna decyzja, którą podjął właściwie przez to, co powiedział mu Novak. Uśmiechnął się bębniąc palcami w blat stolika. - Ale mam cały świat do dyspozycji, prawda?  
Zanim jednak wyjedzie musi dokończyć swój obecny projekt. Bał się, że może zająć mu to sporo czasu, bo uparł się, że pokaże Paryż od tej nieznanej strony. Niedocenione, a równie piękne budynki rozsypane były wszędzie, często niszczały zapomniane lub zostały przerobione na mieszkania. Znalezienie ich nie będzie łatwe.  
\- Mam pomysł. - oczy zaświeciły mu się od podekscytowania, gdy nachylił się w stronę Castiela by mu wszystko wyjaśnić. - Ty mieszkasz tu już długi czas, prawda? Na pewno znasz jakieś miejsca godne polecenia, o których niewiele osób ma pojęcie. Mamy siedem dni do twojego wyjazdu, myślisz, że mógłbyś znaleźć trochę czasu żeby mi je pokazać?  


Cas ponownie usiadł tak jak wcześniej: z nogami wyciągniętymi do przodu, skrzyżowanymi w kostkach. Słuchając go, spoglądał na niego, ale też zaczął na nowo poprawiać zawinięte przy łokciach rękawy. W końcu ręce skrzyżował na piersi i słuchał dalej, uśmiechając się. Na pytanie o cały, otwarty dla Deana świat, pokiwał z uśmiechem głową. Lubił ludzi, którzy byli naładowani taką energią. Nie, żeby coś. Nie myślał źle o osobach, które znalazłszy miłość swojego życia albo jakieś powołanie zostawały w miejscu i już nigdzie się nie ruszały. Po prostu miał wrażenie, że te osoby nie widzą co tracą!  
Jest tyle miejsc do zwiedzenia!  
\- Siedem dni, siedem miejsc, 700 zdjęć - uśmiechnął się do niego, jednym zdaniem podsumowując, że się zgadza. - Daj mi chwilkę. - Poprosił i odchylił głowę, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Wolał już teraz powiedzieć mu gdzie się mniej więcej wybiorą. Wysunął lekko język i przejechał jego czubkiem po górnej wardze. Tak łatwiej było mu się skupić.  
W promieniach słońca, które właśnie padło na twarz Castiela widać było mocny zarys szczęki i drobny zarost, który zaczął przy słońcu być widoczny. W końcu powrócił do normalnego siedzenia i jak rozleniwiony kot otworzył oczy, przyglądając się Deanowi.  
\- Odwiedzimy 3 restauracje, kilka ulic jednego dnia, pewnego rodzaju targ, cmentarz i... księgarnię. - Uśmiechnął się do niego, zaraz przygryzając dolną wargę i z kieszeni spodni wyciągając mały notes i ołówek.  
Zapisał ciąg cyfr, a później adres.  
\- To jest pierwsze miejsce, gdzie pójdziemy. Ale to jutro. Na górze masz mój numer, gdybyś się zgubił. To dość możliwe. W końcu żyjemy w Paryżu - wyszczerzył się do niego i podał mu wyrwaną kartkę. Wstał i otrzepał spodnie z niewidzialnego kurzu.  
\- Teraz muszę już powoli się zbierać. Mieszkam kawałek stąd, nie mam ochoty brać taksówki, a za jakieś półtora godziny mam małą dziewczynę do nauczenia Bacha - westchnął cichutko, przeczesując włosy palcami. Wyciągnął zaraz portfel, ale gdy Dean zaczął zaprzeczać, zacisnął usta w linię, jednak uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Tym razem ty postawiłeś, niech będzie - rzucił i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że zabrzmiało to tak, jakby miał nadzieję na więcej takich wypadów.  
\- Więc... ja idę w tamtą stronę - rzucił, wskazując dłonią w jedną z mniejszych uliczek. - Jeśli idziesz w tamtą stronę... - język mu się plątał. Pewnie przez ten upał. Tak, na pewno. Wsunął dłonie do kieszeni, czekając po prostu na odpowiedź.  


Cudownie, że Castiel się zgodził. Mógłby przecież odmówić, powiedzieć, że musi się spakować i pozałatwiać wszystkie formalności przed podróżą. Mógłby go wyśmiać stwierdzając, że właściwie prawie się nie znają i nie ma wobec niego żadnych zobowiązań. A jednak przystał na jego propozycję, ba, nawet miał już plan, gdzie się wybiorą. Dean czuł, że to będzie niesamowita przygoda i nie mógł się doczekać jutra.  
Obserwował z nagłą suchością w gardle jak mężczyzna odchyla głowę. W słońcu lśnił każdy włosek jego trzydniowego zarostu, a jabłko Adama przesuwało się powoli, gdy przełykał ślinę. Dean ciekaw był, czy Castiel jest świadomy, że to robi. Jego ruchy, mimika, wszystko było jawnie naładowane seksapilem. Miał wrażenie, że dostrzegają to wszyscy wokół oprócz samego zainteresowanego. Kątem oka dostrzegł jakieś dwie dziewczęta przyglądające mu się maślanym wzrokiem znad szklanek z koktajlami. Odetchnął w duchu, wiedząc, że nie jest jedyny.  
Oczywiście nie zgodził się, by Castiel zapłacił za rachunek. Tak jak powiedział, miało to być swego rodzaju podziękowanie za to, jak bardzo pomógł mu za czasów szkolnych. Dzięki temu spotkaniu zamknęli rozdział liceum i przypieczętowali go morzem kawy. Teraz rozpoczynają nowy etap znajomości, pozbawiony dawnego dystansu. Dwóch lekkoduchów w poszukiwaniu ducha Paryża.  
\- Tak, też tam idę. - podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył we wskazanym przez mężczyznę kierunku. Właściwie do domu Sama szło się nieco bardziej w lewo, ale wystarczy, że w którymś momencie odbije w boczną uliczkę i dotrze na miejsce. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że zrobi kilka kroków więcej, bo w dobrym towarzystwie można pokonywać nawet kilometry i tego nie odczuć. Człowiek jest istotą społeczną, musi mieć wokół siebie ludzi inaczej wariuje. Dlatego miło będzie na te kilka dni mieć towarzysza, z którym będzie błąkał się po uliczkach z aparatem na szyi. 

Opuścili teren kawiarni i Dean podniósł ręce do góry, żeby się przeciągnąć. Czuł, jak zastałe od siedzenia mięśnie rozciągają się odrobinę, a czarna koszulka unosi się na chwilę ponad paskiem spodni odsłaniając pępek. Szybko powrócił do do normalnej pozycji, czując się już znacznie lepiej. Poprawił torbę z aparatem na ramieniu i ruszył przed siebie.  
\- Och, nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem cię pytać, co to właściwie za miejsce, do którego się wybieramy. - powiedział klepiąc się po kieszeni spodni, do której schował kartkę z adresem. - Z jednej strony jestem bardzo ciekawy, z drugiej chciałbym sobie zostawić chociaż odrobinę zaskoczenia na jutro. To niemal tak jak z książkami, zawsze korciło mnie, by przeczytać ostatnią stronę i przekonać się jak to wszystko się kończy, jak rozwiążą się wątki... Zgaduję, że cierpliwość nie jest moją zaletą. - zaśmiał się uroczo, przeczesując włosy ręką. Tym razem szedł nieco ostrożniej, rozglądając się po ulicy w poszukiwaniu nieostrożnych kierowców. Nie chciał, by Castiel znowu musiał go ratować przez jego własną nieuwagę. Ruch uliczny Paryża był jednym wielkim bałaganem.  
Castiel nie wiedział co robi. Nie wiedział jak się zachowuje, jak to postrzegają inni ludzie. 4 lata we Francji nauczyły go nie przejmować się spojrzeniami innych. Zachowywać się tak, jak chce. I może niepostrzeżenie pokazywać swój urok. W końcu dlatego Francuzki były takie piękne, prawda? Bo nawet idąc w dresach, większych bluzach czy kaloszach robiły drobne gesty, nawet nie uśmieszki! Po prostu krótkie spojrzenie, ruch dłonią w okolicy twarzy lub piersi. Ten specyficzny, delikatny chód... Właśnie tym zaskarbiły sobie zaufanie tylu mężczyzn. Swoim urokiem, drobnymi gestami i cudownym doświadczeniem w łóżku. W końcu nawet młody Napoleon właśnie u jednej z kobiet we francuskim parku stał się prawdziwym mężczyzną.  
Podsumowując Cas nie robił wiele i nawet nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że coś robi. Po prostu po raz kolejny nasiąkł paryskością.  


Z uśmiechem przyjął odpowiedź, że Dean także idzie w tamtą stronę. Mimo tylu lat nie miał za dużo znajomych w tym mieście. Ot, piekarz, który dawał mu rano świeże bagietki albo kobieta, która co rano wyprowadzała swojego psa, w wysokich szpilkach krocząc przez wodniste o poranku ulice Paryża, a mężczyźni w zielonych uniformach zaraz za nią znowu polewali chodniki wodą, jakby bojąc się, że te obcasy znowu nabrudzą. Tak, Paryż o poranku nie był ani trochę romantyczny co widać było po zaskoczonych - niemalże przerażonych - turystach. Ci, wychodząc rano na wycieczki i chcąc uniknąć tłumów uciekali od długich węży, zraszaczy i maszyn czyszczących ulice z odpadków. Nie raz i nie dwa obserwował ze swojego mieszkania z kubkiem kawy w dłoniach to, co się dzieje na ulicy pod nim. Było to nawet zabawne.  
Wracając do rzeczywistości - brunet trzymał się dość blisko Deana przeważnie dlatego, że chodnik w jednej z uliczek zwęził się do niecałego metra, a i tak co raz musieli się wyginać przez zaparkowane samochodu, motorynki i motory. Jak tak się zastanowić to oprócz motorynek i ścigaczy, Cas nie widział w centrum żadnych harleyów ani innych, większych jednośladów. Wydął usta, zastanawiając się nad tym fenomenem.  
Skręcili w kolejną, już szerszą uliczkę. Szerszy był także chodnik, co brunet zauważył z lekkim opóźnieniem, dopiero wtedy odsuwając się od blondyna. Zdecydowanie był teraz zbyt rozkojarzony. Budynki wyrastały z każdej strony. Nie nowe, tylko stare. Niektóre odnowione, inne mające na sobie ślady wojny lub komuny. Cas co jakiś czas zerkał w górę w obawie, że z balkonów nad nimi nagle coś lunie. Czy to niepotrzebna dla gospodyni woda po ziemniakach, czy może jakiś zaciekawiony gołąb postanowi właśnie tutaj zrobić sobie wiadomy przystanek.  
Odchodzili od centrum coraz bardziej i coraz bardziej było słychać jedynie Paryżan. Żadnego angielskiego, niemieckiego czy rosyjskiego. Nawet żadnych Azjatów nie było na horyzoncie. Skręcili znowu, tak jak szedł chodnik, minęli dwie tabliczki, które głosiły to samo "Rue de Vaugirard". Różniły się jedynie kształtem, odcieniem niebieskiego i wysokością zawieszenia. Pokazywało to, jak leniwi byli Francuzi. Bo po co zdejmować stare tabliczki, jeśli można wprowadzić przepis, że te aktualne są koloru ciemnoniebieskiego i wiszą na danej wysokości? Nawet jeśli były 3 inne nazwy danej ulicy, Francuzi będą zaskoczeni, że pomyliłeś się z osądem do tego, która tabliczka jest prawdziwa. W końcu c'est évident! (To oczywiste!)  


Idąc już gęsiego przecisnęli się między barierką przy ulicy, a krzesłami małego bistro z bordową markizą i złotymi literami. Inna tabliczka głosiła, że jest tutaj od 1791 roku.  
\- Jeśli szukasz dobrego szampana, to tu go dostaniesz. - Zauważył spokojnie, a kilka Francuzów - jakby oburzonych - podniosło na nich spojrzenia znad swoich kaw, gdy usłyszeli, że Castiel powiedział coś po angielsku. Widząc to, Cas uniósł lekko podbródek i odpowiedział coś szybko idealnym francuskim. Mężczyznom stężały miny i wrócili do swoich napojów. Gdy odeszli dalej, uśmiechnął się do Deana.  
\- Obrażanie się tutaj jest normą. Jednak jeśli nie chcesz używać nadzwyczaj wulgarnych słów ani krzyków, a zaznaczasz, że nie podoba ci się to, co ktoś robi zwracaj się do niego "vous". Czyli nie na "ty", a na "pan". To oznaka, że masz go w poważaniu. Naprawdę - uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, widząc jego zdziwienie. - Francja to kraj sprzeczności. - Zauważył cicho i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni. Minęli się z grupą dziewczyn, które rozchichotane zerkały jeszcze jakiś czas za nimi.  
Skręcili w Rue Dulac. Widział jak Dean zaczyna niespokojnie się rozglądać. Zatrzymał się w jednym z wgłębień przy bramie wjazdowej do jednego z kompleksów mieszkań.  
\- Widzę, że tutaj nie byłeś. Mam stąd do domu jeszcze jakieś 10 minut. Nie ma tu za dużo ciekawych rzeczy więc... sądzę, że pamiętasz jak dojść do siebie. Do zobaczenia jutro. O 11 w miejscu z kartki - rzucił, ruszając w swoją stronę. W normalnych okolicznościach cmoknąłby go w policzek - tak robiono we Francji, nawet jeśli było to dwóch facetów. Tak tylko lekko mu zasalutował i ruszył w swoją stronę. Przez dobre 10 metrów szedł obok szklanej, długaśnej wystawy. Odwrócił głowę w bok, jakby nie chcąc patrzeć na swoje odbicie. I miał nadzieję, że Dean też nie patrzył.

Cudownie się tak spacerowało z Castielem, przeciskając się wąskimi uliczkami, ramię przy ramieniu omijając byle jak zaparkowane jednoślady. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy Francuzi nie boją się kradzieży? Dean mógłby nawet teraz odpalić którąś motorynkę i spokojnie odjechać, prawdopodobnie nie zaczepiony przez nikogo. Miał wrażenie, że nawet właściciel by się nie przejął stratą tylko po prostu wsiadł na maszynę stojącą gdzieś obok. W Ameryce taka rzecz byłaby nie do pomyślenia - każdy trzymał cały swój dobytek na własnym podwórku, strzeżony przez psa i naładowaną ostrą amunicją dubeltówkę.  
Zawsze lubił słuchać Castiela, ale teraz, gdy ten nie traktował go już jak ucznia jego opowieści były jeszcze ciekawsze. Pozwalał sobie na ten rodzaj luzu nieodpowiedni do szkolnej sali. I tak Dean niemal nie zauważył, jak znaleźli się w takim miejscu, gdzie jedynym dopuszczalnym językiem był idealny francuski. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, dzięki historycznym zaszłościom między sąsiadami, angielski nie był tutaj zbytnio popularny. Bez różnicy, czy był to brytyjski akcent, czy jak w jego przypadku amerykański. Miał wielką nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał się odzywać, gdy będzie wracał bez utalentowanego językowo Castiela. Swoją kulawą francuszczyzną nie chciał razić nikogo, nawet jeśli jak to mówi Castiel, obrażanie się jest tutaj normą.  


Zrobił mnóstwo zdjęć. Zawsze coś ciekawego przykuło jego uwagę, zawsze jakiś element go zaskoczył lub zaintrygował. Złapał przepiękne ujęcie właśnie w tym momencie, gdy oburzone twarze Francuzów odwróciły się z wyrzutem w stronę Castiela. Zdaje się, że będzie mógł z tego materiału stworzyć nie tylko przewodnik po mniej znanych częściach Paryża, ale także dokument o jego mieszkańcach. Ludziach, których zaczynał coraz łatwiej oddzielać od turystów. Pomijając takie oczywiste oznaki zewnętrzne jak duże plecaki czy bluzy z napisem "I <3 PARIS", które można znaleźć w każdym chętnie odwiedzanym miejscu na świecie ze zmienioną jedynie nazwą miejscowości. Zaczynał dostrzegać drobne różnice, gesty i zachowania, których turyście nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy wykonać.  
Co ciekawe, Castiel także przejawiał pewne zachowania typowe dla paryżan. Niby nie pochodził stąd, a jednak biła od niego swego rodzaju aura odzwierciedlająca strefę w jakiej się znalazł. Czyżby to miasto zmieniało ludzi? Ciekawe, czy Sam też ulegnie jakiejś wewnętrznej transformacji i zasymiluje się tak, że któregoś razu, gdy Dean przyjedzie do niego na święta to go nie pozna.  


Pożegnał się z nim, jednak przez dłuższą chwilę nie zmienił pozycji, zastanawiając się nad wspomnianym fenomenem. W zamyśleniu przyglądał się sylwetce Castiela, gdy odchodził, stawiając nienaturalnie długie kroki, jakby chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego. Przez chwilę poczuł się trochę dotknięty, jakby uciekał od jego towarzystwa. Już chciał odwrócić wzrok, gdy jego uwagę przyciągnęło coś absolutnie niezwykłego. Zamrugał gwałtownie kilka razy, jakby usiłując odzyskać poprawną percepcję obrazu. Nic się nie zmieniło. W szybie wzdłuż której szedł Castiel nie widać było jego odbicia. Przynajmniej nie takiego normalnego - szklana powierzchnia w miejscu, gdzie powinna znajdować się sylwetka bruneta sprawiał wrażenie iluzji. Rozmywała się, poruszała, jak woda zmącona wrzuconym w nią kamieniem. Nie można było skupić na niej wzroku tak, by cokolwiek dostrzec.  
\- Castiel! Czekaj! - wyrwał się wreszcie z osłupienia. Bez zastanowienia uniósł aparat do oka i zrobił kilka następujących po sobie zdjęć, a następnie rzucił się biegiem za mężczyzną. Musiał to sprawdzić, bo nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Dogoniło go już kawałek za sklepem, w bramie, która rzucała na nich przyjemny cień. Zatrzymał się i przez chwilę nic nie mówił, opierając się o kolano by złapać oddech. Teraz, gdy już przykuł uwagę dawnego nauczyciela zrobiło mu się trochę głupio. Przecież to nierealne.  
\- Ja.. zdaje mi się, że... ta szyba. - Dean wskazał nieco zakłopotany na wystawę. - Nie miałeś odbicia. To znaczy, wyglądało jakoś tak dziwnie...  


Cas nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za Rue Dulac. Była to dość wąska, uliczka, która nie była miła, gdy szło się czy to w dzień, czy to w nocy. Nadal wydawało się to miejsce... nieprzyjemne. Po prostu. Albo te długie i wysokie szyby jakiegoś sklepu, czy to małe biuro podróży zamknięte na trzy spusty. Reszta ulicy? Jedna, mała kafejka w której siedział zawsze ten sam facet w okularach-połówkach. I zawsze palił tę swoją fajkę, a ciemny dym jakby osiadał na szarawych szybach, które nie pamiętały dobrego mycia od czasu założenia lokalu. Więc nie tylko ze względu na te szyby Cas chciał jak najszybciej przejść przez tę ulicę.  
Kamienice po dwóch stronach prezentowały całe rzędy okiennych zębów, które jakby jeszcze rozkładały dodatkowe języki - okiennice na boki. "Chodź tu, podróżniku, zajrzyj do środka, a zamkniemy cię z nami i zjemy". Castiela przeszedł dreszcz. Przyspieszył jeszcze kroku.  
Zatrzymał się dopiero w cieniu, gdy doszło do niego wołanie, a po chwili jakaś dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. W szoku spojrzał na Deana z szeroko otwartymi oczami, który właśnie łapał oddech.  
Jego mózg nawet nie skupił się na tym jak ładnie brzmiało jego imię w ustach tego faceta.  


Spojrzał na niego nadal tak samo zszokowany, nawet po jego dziwnej wypowiedzi. Na ustach drgnął mu nerwowy uśmiech, choć niebieskie oczy pozostały czujne. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i lekko poklepał, zaraz się śmiejąc.  
\- Chyba jednak powinieneś nosić czapkę w takie słońce, co Dean? - Przekrzywił uroczo głowę i powoli zsunął dłoń z jego ramienia na plecy. Podejrzewał, że ten ruch da odrobinę zdezorientowania. Niejakiego zszokowania bodźców, uśpienia ich. Cas miał na to nadzieję. Poza tym, nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz ktoś rozpływał się pod jego dotykiem.  
Poprowadził Deana kilka kroków w tyłu i postawił go przed szybą, sam będąc bardziej z boku.  
\- Spójrz, wszystko jest ok. Dean, jadłeś coś dzisiaj oprócz tej kawy? - Zerknął na niego i delikatnie zmrużył niebieskie oczy, znowu wracając w cień, a już po chwili ruszając dalej ulicą, będąc jednak przodem do Deana. - Odetchnij kilka razy i wracaj do siebie. Naprawdę przepraszam, ale muszę się przygotować na zajęcia, a mam kawałek drogi. - Kiwnął do niego głową i w miarę szybko ruszył wzdłuż ulicy.  
Gdy znowu zerknął za siebie, naciągając na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne, Deana już nie było. Odetchnął cichutko.  


Wyszedł na słoneczną i długą ulicę, jaką była Rue Falguiere. Znajdowało się przy niej dość sporo restauracji, wiele domostw i małych placyków, które cieszyły oko. Była tu nawet szkoła zawodowa! Ale to w stronę restauracji Grillon skierował swoje kroki. Miła, znana z dobrego jedzenia i croissantów, francuska (w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu) restauracja. Kawałek przed nią skręcił w Rue Armand Moisant. Kawałek szedł pozdrawiając niektórych ludzi lekkim skinięciem głowy. Znał ich - byli jako-tako sąsiadami z tych, którzy zwykle w lato tu nie bywali. Paryż... był zbyt "zagraniczny" dla prawdziwych Francuzów! Wyjeżdżali na swoje domki poza Paryżem i na pewno też nie ruszali na Lazurowe Wybrzeże. Ono było pase!  
Cas pchnął lekko drzwi do jednej z kamienic i ruszył do windy. Kliknął po chwili jeden z guzików i przeciągnął się, będąc sam w windzie. To był... ciekawy dzień.


	2. Oczy de coer

Dean przypominał sobie jak na twarz Castiela wstępuje ten okropny, współczujący uśmieszek i był pewien, że się zbłaźnił. Może to słońce, może to brak jedzenia, a może Dean po prostu zwariował. W głowie miał dziwny mętlik. Z jednej strony dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że to, co widział było prawdziwe. Z drugiej strony rozum podpowiadał mu, że to niemożliwe. Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają. Zwłaszcza, że Dean nigdy nie wierzył w jakieś nadprzyrodzone zjawiska. Niezbyt interesował się tą materią, a wszystkie wróżki i znachorów uważał za oszustów.  
Nie miał już nawet ochoty na fotografowanie. Wrócił prosto do mieszkania i dopiero tam trochę odetchnął.  


Sam i Gen musieli jeszcze być w pracy, ale niedługo powinni się pojawić. Dean rzucił się na kanapę zastanawiając się nad dzisiejszym spotkaniem. A Sam mu nie wierzył, gdy twierdził, że mężczyzna na zdjęciu to pan Novak! Ha, to się chłopak zdziwi jak Dean mu wszystko opowie. Szkoda, że się nie założyli. Miałby teraz jeszcze większą satysfakcję i kilka dolców w kieszeni. A raczej euro, bo Sam już dawno przestał operować amerykańską walutą. Deanowi natomiast wciąż bardzo dużo czasu zajmowało odliczenie pieniędzy przy kasie w sklepie, bo nie mógł zapamiętać, która moneta ma jaką wartość.  
Zaraz, zaraz. Przecież Dean sfotografował to dziwne odbicie Castiela w szybie. Z podekscytowaniem zerwał się z kanapy i ruszył po laptopa. Teraz się wszystko wyjaśni. Czy zwariował, czy jednak nastąpiła jakaś dziwna anomalia.  
Niecierpliwie czekał aż pojawi się ekran startowy, bębniąc palcami o obudowę komputera. Och, mogłoby to trwać trochę krócej! Wreszcie wcisnął kartę pamięci do czytnika i zaczął przeglądać wspomniane ujęcia. Niestety, przyniosły mu rozczarowanie. Na każdym zdjęciu akurat w tym miejscu, gdzie powinien pokazać się wizerunek Castiela, odbijało się światło. Choćby nie wiadomo, jak dużego powiększenia użył, zawsze jedyne, co było widać to przebłyski. Słońce, flash? Nie dało się stwierdzić. Z niezadowoleniem zatrzasnął klapę laptopa. To właściwie niczego nie dowodzi. Nie rozwiewa wątpliwości.  


\- Co tak agresywnie, braciszku? - zaśmiał się Sam, który właśnie wszedł do domu, niosąc zakupy, a tuż za nim słychać było stukanie obcasów Gen w przedpokoju.  
\- Bonjour, Dean - przywitała się z nim, wyglądając na chwilę zza rogu i zdejmując buty. W rajstopach ruszyła w jego stronę i nachyliła się, całując blondyna w policzek. To było w końcu normalne. Dean był tak naprawdę już częścią jej własnej rodziny, bo był bratem Sama. A z rodziną zawsze trzeba było cmoknąć się w policzek. Usiadł porządnie na kanapie zamiast leżeć tak rozwalony i jak zwykle nastawił policzek dla Gen. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tej tradycji, Całowanie się w policzek, też coś. Nie wiedział z kim i kiedy wolno się całować, a z kim nie. Zazwyczaj więc ograniczał się do podania ręki. Chyba, że druga osoba wiedziała jak się zachować - wtedy odwzajemniał gest, rozumiejąc, że tak to już tutaj wygląda.  
\- I co, znalazłeś tego nauczyciela z liceum? Sam nie mógł przestać o nim dzisiaj mówić, wiesz?  
Widząc, jak Dean od razu kiwa głową i znowu się ożywia, klasnęła w dłonie.  
\- Temps (czas) umie płatać figle, co nie? Zresztą, pokaż zdjęcia. Też chcę zobaczyć faceta, przez którego masz takie oczy de coer - mruknęła rozbawiona, podejrzewając, że Dean nie zrozumie. Sam za to drgnął wyraźnie, przyglądając się bratu i zaraz parskając krótkim śmiechem.  
\- Przesadzasz, Gen.  
\- Non. - Pokręciła głową i przyciągnęła sobie jeden z miękkich taboretów, siadając obok Deana i roztaczając wokół siebie zapach arbuzowych perfum. - No już, już - otworzyła powoli klapę laptopa. - Pokazuj.  
\- I właśnie, Dean... rozmawiałeś z nim?  


Było jeszcze coś, czego wciąż nie potrafił. Francuski ciągle go zaskakiwał. Oczywiście podłapał kilka fraz niezbędnych do poruszania się po mieście i przeżycia tutaj. Ale czasami nie potrafił kogoś zrozumieć, tak jak teraz Gen. Jakie oczy niby robi? Co można robić z oczami? Mogą być duże albo wyłupiaste, ale raczej nie sądził, by właśnie tego określenia użyła Gen. Westchnął tylko i sięgnął po laptopa. Włączył zdjęcia z dzisiaj i zaczął opowiadać im, jak przebiegało spotkanie, pomijając oczywiście fragment z odbiciem w szybie. Wystarczy, że Castiel ma go za wariata, rodzina nie musi.  
\- I umówiłeś się z nim na jutro? - Sam spojrzał na brata zaskoczony. Gen posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie, jakby chciała powiedzieć "a nie mówiłam".  
\- Tak, w końcu uczył historii. Na pewno zna miejsca, które koniecznie powinienem sfotografować. Już nawet mówił mi jakie. Tylko nie każcie mi powtarzać, bo nie dam rady. - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Pokażę wam później na zdjęciach. 

Castiel otworzył drzwi do swojego mieszkanka i westchnął cicho, od razu idąc do okien i je otwierając. Zapomniał to zrobić wcześniej i panował teraz zaduch. Pierwsze co zrobił to opadł na długą kanapę, łapiąc za porozwalane wszędzie kartki z nutami i zaczynając je sortować. Część była jego - jego kompozycji, jego coverów - a część była do zajęć. Znalazł wszystkie potrzebne mu na dzisiaj kartki. Zapakował to wszystko do torby i znowu położył się na plecach, zamykając oczy.  
Gdzieś w myślach mignął mu obraz Deana. Pokręcił powoli głową. Bystry chłopak. Może wiele osiągnąć. Ale też jest trochę... zbyt bystry. Można tak w ogóle? Castiel po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że może nie powinien zgadzać się na ten tydzień spotkań. Za dużo luster i szyb w mieście. Pokręcił powoli głową. Będzie dobrze, musi być.  
Zjadł jeszcze dwie kanapki z indykiem, wypił małą kawę na swoim "balkonie", po czym złapał za torbę i ruszył do jednej z bardziej zamożnych dzielnic, gdzie prowadził zajęcia.

*** 

Mieszkając w Paryżu nigdy nie nastawiał budzika. Taki urok nienormowanych godziny pracy. Wstawał kiedy chciał. No chyba, że chciał sfotografować wschód słońca, wtedy bez alarmu się nie obeszło. Na szczęście nie był śpiochem - właściwie nigdy nie wstawał później niż dziewiąta. Tym razem jednak wolał się ubezpieczyć. Castiel zdecydowanie nie należał do typu, który na ciebie czeka. Nie przyszedłeś? Trudno, twoja strata. On znajdzie sobie inne, ciekawsze zajęcie.  
Przeciągnął się na łóżku i wyjrzał przez okno w spadzistym dachu nad jego głową. Wyglądało na to, że znowu będzie słonecznie. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy jednak nie powinien wziąć czapki, ale przypomniał sobie jak bardzo daszek ostatnim razem utrudniał mu robienie zdjęć. Za każdym razem, gdy przykładał aparat do twarzy, czapka zsuwała mu się z głowy. Koszmar.  
Wreszcie, już gotowy do drogi z plecakiem pełnym sprzętu, wyruszył we wskazane przez Castiela miejsce. Specjalnie sprawdził wczoraj, jak dostać się tam najprościej. Czekała go wycieczka po mieście z kilkoma przesiadkami, dlatego wybrał się trochę wcześniej niż powinien. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się przydarzyć, a on nie miał zamiaru ryzykować, że Castiel mu umknie.  
Na miejscu pojawił się oczywiście przed czasem. Kupił sobie loda w sklepie i usiadł w cieniu, rozkoszując się chwilą spokoju i przyglądając się okolicy znad gałki czekoladowych pyszności.

Rue de Montmorency. Ciekawa, stara ulica, choć wiele budynków było już tutaj odnowionych. Castiel lubił nią spacerować przez zasadzone gdzieniegdzie drzewa, postawione ławki i mili ludzie. Wiedział, słysząc i widząc ludzi niezgodnych z modą, że tę dzielnicę w dużej mierze opanowali już Anglicy. Nie było to może dobre dla Francuzów, którzy nigdy za sobą nie przepadali, ale cóż... trzeba było się przyzwyczaić, prawda?  
Castiel wiedząc, że to będzie miły, długi i ciepły dzień nałożył na siebie normalne spodnie, wiązane, wygodne, ale też stylowe buty, białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem i luźną, granatową marynarkę z białymi guzikami i stójką zamiast kołnierzyka. Prezentował się więc... dodając brązową, skórzaną teczkę przewieszoną przez ramię i ze zmierzwionymi włosami, naprawdę nieźle. Ale to naprawdę nieźle.  
Koło 10 wyszedł na zewnątrz i spokojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę świetnie sobie znanej ulicy. Przechadzał się w cieniu, gdy dostrzegł znajomą postać na jednej z ławek. Usiadł obok niego i uśmiechnął się. Dean podskoczył, gdy na ławkę obok niego opadł jakiś ciężar. Odwrócił się i prawie podskoczył ponownie, gdy zobaczył Castiela. Wyglądał dzisiaj świetnie, jakby wyszedł z okładki katalogu mody męskiej. Winchester w swojej niezawodnej kraciastej koszuli z krótkim rękawem, prostych spodniach i trampkach prezentował się przy nim... jak uczniak. Jeśli miałby się pojawić na jakiejś okładce to pewnie byłby to Twist, albo jakiś jego francuski odpowiednik plotkarskiego magazynu dla nastolatek. Zdecydowanie powinien sobie zakodować, by znaleźć jakiś bardziej przyzwoity strój.  


\- Auberge to po francusku gospoda lub karczma. Ta jednak, do której dzisiaj idziemy na pewno nie przypomina budynku, w której są hulanki i swawole – zaczął Castiel i zsunął sobie okulary z nosa, by móc spojrzeć normalnie na Deana.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zjadłeś dużo, bo zabieram cię na dobre śniadanie. O angielski się nie martw, tam jest wielu turystów, poza tym cała ta dzielnica jest przepełniona osobami z innych krajów. - Powoli podniósł się i zerknął w słońce, znowu nakładając okulary na nos. Gdy już ruszyli w stronę restauracji, Castiel zaczął powoli opowiadać. Dłonie miał luźno przy bokach, jedną co jakiś czas wystukując jakiś rytm na torbie.  
\- Na pewno kojarzy ci się nazwa "kamień filozoficzny", prawda? Jeśli tak, to zaraz potem do głowy przychodzi ci nazwisko Flamel. Nicolas Flamel. Urodzony kolo 1330, zmarł... nie wiadomo. Podobno kolo lat dwudziestych XV wieku, ale w końcu był alchemikiem, prawda? Jeśli udało mu się stworzyć kamień wiecznej młodości, to czemu miałby sam go nie użyć? Ale co do samych faktów: rzekomo zmarł w Paryżu, gdzie także mieszkał z żoną. Cała jego postać jest owiana tajemnicą, spekulacje na spekulacjach, plotki o tym, że jego żona była wiedźmą. Oh, jak wiele tego jest - Wzruszył lekko ramionami. - Ale w tym wszystkim jest znowu to ziarno prawdy, że mieszkał właśnie w Paryżu. I został po nim dom. Do którego właśnie idziemy zjeść coś na śniadanie - Pokiwał powoli głową, uśmiechając się. - Auberge Nicolas Flamel jest dobrą restauracją z miłą obsługą, zabytkami w środku, dobrze urządzonym wnętrzem, ale też smacznym menu. Przekonasz się zaraz sam.  


Szli dalej, obok siebie, a Cas zaczął opowiadać ogólnie o Francji, o miejscach, do których Dean jeszcze powinien zajechać, ale już nie z nim, bo nie starczy im czasu.  
\- Jesteśmy - uśmiechnął się, zwalniając kroku. Dean wydawał się zaskoczony, zresztą restauracja wyglądała jak normalny dom, którym kiedyś była. Na górze wisiała bordową tabliczka ze złotymi, malowanymi literami. AUBERGE NICOLAS FLAMEL głosili, a pod tym wisiała stara, oliwna lampa. Dwa duże okna podzielone na kilka mniejszych zapraszały do zajrzenia do środka, podobnie jak uchylone, drewniane drzwi. Castiel spojrzał na ciemną tablicę, na której były wypisane dania dnia i propozycje śniadań. Zanim się zorientował, usłyszał cichy pstryk aparatu. Spojrzał w obiektyw i zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Miałeś robić zdjęcia miejsca, a nie mnie - poprawił okulary na czubku głowy i kiwnął głową w stronę wejścia. - Chodźmy, załapiemy się na pierwszą porcję kawy.  


W środku było... cudownie. Niby wnętrze domu, ale odnowione i... po prostu niesamowicie. Wysokie sufity, których się nie podejrzewało, białe obrusy, ale z drugiej strony normalne, drewniane stoły. Restauracja choć wydawała się mała, miała ze trzy sale. Właśnie taką schludną i bogatą z białymi obrusami, świecami i kwiatami we flakonach, inna sala była mieszanką stylów, ale głównie chodziło tam o to, by pokazać rzeczy po Nicolasie i jego życiu tutaj. A sala do której się udali? To była prosta, przyjemna sala. Drewniane stoły, wygodne krzesła, małe serwetki z francuskimi wzorami, a nad każdym stołem mały żelazny żyrandol z kryształem podobnym do żarówki. Castiel kiwnął głową do kelnera i po chwili usiedli przy jednym ze stołów.  
Castiel zamówił od razu dwie kawy, mając nadzieję, że Deanowi będzie pasował ten wybór. Po prostu nie chciał urazić kelnera. Nigdy nie powinno się przychodzić, zajmować stolika i mówić, że jeszcze nie wie się co chce się choćby wypić!  
\- Zostaw na chwilę aparat i wybieraj coś do jedzenia - polecił mu, otwierając swoją kartę.

Z zewnątrz restauracja naprawdę wyglądała jak dawne laboratorium alchemiczne. Zbudowana z surowego kamienia, w którym wyrzeźbione były postaci aniołów i jakieś tajemnicze symbole. Pod dachem wyryta była jakaś francuska sentencja, a tuż pod nią, stosunkowo głęboko w kamieniu zatopione były drewniane drzwi. Dodatkowo nad nimi widać było tabliczkę, w kształcie kociołka, która niemal w każdej baśni zawsze znajdowała się nad tawerną poskrzypując cicho, wprowadzając aurę tajemniczości. Rzeczywiście, czuć było magię w tym miejscu.  
Oczywiście nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie sfotografować także Castiela, który mimo dość nowoczesnego wyglądu, idealnie wpasowywał się w tło. Dean niemal wyobrażał go sobie, jak przychodzi w odwiedziny do Nicolasa Flamela, by wraz z nim zatopić się w badaniach nad kamieniem filozoficznym i spisywać notatki na pergaminie kształtnym pismem, które Dean tak dobrze znał z czasów szkolnych, gdy czerwonym tuszem zachęcało go do zagłębiania się bardziej w historię i jej najciekawsze, a najmniej istotne dla nauki, aspekty.  


Nie był pewien, czy może robić zdjęcia w środku dlatego mimowolnie opuścił aparat, gdy przekroczyli próg restauracji. W pierwszej chwili wpatrywał się zafascynowany w belkowe stropy ponad stołami okrytymi białymi obrusami i zastawą, z której pewnie nie umiałby nawet skorzystać. Bardzo ciekawe połączenie - przeszłość i teraźniejszość mieszały się ze sobą niczym eliksir życia, który kiedyś się tu warzył i przesiąknął mury. Na szczęście dzięki jasnym światłom i lustrom w złoconych ramach pomieszczenie było jasne i przyjemne.  
Jednak w sali, do której oni się skierowali ściany pokrywała boazeria i kamienie, ułożone w prostą mozaikę, niczym obrazy wychylające się z okrytych drewnem ścian. Przepięknie i z klasą. Dean zajął miejsce przy stoliku i od razu schował obute w trampki stopy pod krzesło. Jakby to pomogło mu się nieco bardziej wpasować.  


Zdziwił się, gdy Cas od razu zamówił dwie kawy. To znaczy, z chęcią się napije, ale przecież nie zdążyli nawet zajrzeć w karty. Cóż, brunet na pewno wie, co robi.  
\- Hm. - zamyślił się wpatrując w spis pozycji menu. - Chyba skuszę się na petits pains au chocolat i sok pomarańczowy.  
Co z tego, że przed chwilą jadł lody czekoladowe? Czekolady nigdy za wiele, a on jak na mężczyznę przystało potrafił wiele zjeść.  
Gdy po chwili pojawił się przed nimi nienagannie zachowujący się kelner złożyli swoje zamówienia i mieli chwilę czasu, żeby porozmawiać.  
\- Myślisz, że będę mógł zrobić kilka zdjęć tu, w środku? Czy powinienem zapytać kogoś z obsługi o zgodę? Zdecydowanie lepiej znasz zwyczaje. Chyba, że będę się później bronił swoim amerykańskim pochodzeniem. - uśmiechnął się, trzymając ręce na kolanach. Nie chciał opierać ich o blat stołu, podobno tak nie wypada. - Jak poszła nauka Bacha wczoraj? Pewnie twoi uczniowie są niepocieszeni, że niedługo ich opuszczasz.  


Co do zdjęć Novak nie był jednak pewny. Tak, w środku było pięknie, ale często od tego, czy można było robić zdjęcia zależał humor kelnera, który obsługiwał sale. Chwilę przyglądał się Deanowi bez słowa. Amerykanin. Kraciasta koszula, trampki... z drugiej strony on sam pewnie podobnie by się ubrał. Przynajmniej tak sądził, choć gdzieś tam w głowie zamajaczyła mu myśl, że i tak pewnie dobrałby to wszystko tak, by wyszło jak najbardziej po francusku i po prostu stylowo.  
Odepchnął głupie, modowe myśli na drugi plan, gdy znowu podszedł do nich kelner, tym razem już z kawami. Postawił je przed nimi i życzył smacznego, po czym kliknął długopisem, czekając na zamówienia. Cas słuchał jak Dean składa swoje, łamiąc co najmniej trzy zasady gramatyki francuskiej. Brunet szybko zamówił sobie jajecznicę i dużą szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Zaraz też wskazał dookoła dłonią, a później na Deana. Zaczął się cichy monolog Castiela. Mówił cicho, bo wiedział, że kelner wtedy postara się chociaż trochę bardziej wytężyć zmysły by posłuchać tego co mówi, a nie zbyć go wzruszeniem ramionami. Miał pewnie nadzieję na jakąś tajemnicę, a nie na długie pytanie czy jego przyjaciel może zrobić zdjęcia. Powoli gestykulując dłonią wyjaśnił, że mężczyzna jest z National Geographic, że pewnie wpadnie trochę pieniędzy za wstawienie to tu, to tam zdjęcia tego pięknego auberge. Głos bruneta był miękki, francuskie "r" wypowiadał z miękkością godną dobrego Paryżanina, sama jego barwa skłaniała to słuchania, do oczekiwania każdej kolejnej sylaby z tych wąskich ust.  
W końcu klasnął cichutko i uśmiechnął się do kelnera, jakby nagle o nim zapominając i odwracając się przodem do Deana. Upił powoli kawy i wskazał dłonią na restaurację.  
\- Rób tyle zdjęć, ile ci potrzeba - powiedział, a kelner powiedział coś jeszcze szybko i zniknął w głębi restauracji.  
Gdy Dean wstał i powoli zaczął przechadzać się z aparatem w gotowości, jakby zza któregoś ze stołów miał wyskoczyć właśnie sam Flamel. Castiel za to wygodniej rozsiadł się na krześle, założył nogę na nogę i po prostu przyglądał się Winchesterowi. Czasami zastanawiał się co siedzi takim w głowie, gdy robią zdjęcia. Powoli pił kawę, rozmyślając nad tym, czy ma jakiekolwiek zdjęcia na których jest, a gdy podniósł głowę, by zgarnąć kilka ciemnych kosmyków, zauważył wycelowany w jego stronę obiektyw.  
\- Dean - westchnął karcąco, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się przychylnie i upił kawy. - Zdjęcia miejsca, nie mnie.

Ach, ta bezradność! Dean mógł się tylko uśmiechać, gdy Castiel mówił coś swoim nienagannym francuskim do uważnie przysłuchującego się kelnera. Właściwie jedyne, co mu pozostało to wsłuchać się w barwę głosu Castiela. W to, jak kształtuje głoski w języku uważanym za jeden z najpiękniejszych na świecie, a nawet określanego mianem języka miłości. Trzeba przyznać, że czarował go trochę. Mógłby go słuchać na okrągło, nawet nie do końca rozumiejąc treść. Wyłapywał co prawda pewne pojedyncze słowa i ogólną ideę przekazu, ale nie było to w takim stopniu, w jakim by sobie życzył. Gdyby Castiel chciał mógłby teraz powiedzieć o nim wszystko, a Dean pewnie dalej siedziałby na krześle, uśmiechając się głupkowato niczego nieświadomy.  
Cokolwiek to było - podziałało. Kelner wyraził zgodę na zrobienie zdjęć i Dean jak szczęśliwy szczeniak złapał za aparat i zaczął błąkać się po pomieszczeniu, fotografując uważnie wszystko to, co najbardziej go interesowało. Nic dziwnego, że wkrótce obiektyw skierował się w stronę Castiela, który z filiżanką w ręku spokojnie mógłby uchodzić za Paryżanina, spędzającego poranną przerwę na popijaniu kawy. No i nie oszukujmy się, ale był cholernie przystojny. Jakim cudem Dean nie zauważył tego wcześniej? Przez okrągły rok wpatrywał się w niego na lekcjach jak w obrazek. Nigdy nie przeszły mu jednak przez głowę takie myśli jak teraz, gdy spoglądał na uśmiech odsłaniający zęby, urocze zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i ten przeklęty błękit, który zdawał się pochłaniać wszystkie kolory z otoczenia, zostawiając resztę rzeczy czarno-białą, nieciekawą, a z pewnością niegodną uwagi.  


\- Teraz jesteś częścią tego miejsca. - mruknął, pstrykając mu kolejne zdjęcie. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz - o tak, idealne ujęcie. Brunet skierował swój wzrok idealnie w obiektyw. Będzie z tego piękny portret. Prawdę powiedziawszy Dean niezbyt przepadał za fotografowaniem ludzi, a już z pewnością za pozowanymi sesjami. Jeśli robić ludziom zdjęcia to tylko w sytuacjach życiowych, spontanicznych, tak, żeby móc uchwycić cząstkę czegoś, co jest nieuchwytne. Tutaj chyba mu się udało.  
Kiedy zobaczył, że zbliża się kelner z ich zamówieniem opadł z powrotem na krzesło zadowolony. Zrobił jeszcze zdjęcie posiłku, bo wiadomo, że jedzenie stanowi wyraz kultury, w której jest robione. Nie wliczał w to oczywiście fast foodów i międzynarodowych sieciówek, które powoli wypierały lokalne sklepiki z ich cudowną atmosferą. Wiedział jednak, że takie miejsca jak to, przetrwają i to było budujące.  


W końcu schował sprzęt do pokrowca, zabrał się za jedzenie i zatopił w jakiejś niezobowiązującej rozmowie z Castielem.  
\- Świetnie mówisz po francusku. - stwierdził, co było raczej oczywistością. - Mógłbyś mnie nauczyć kilku przydatnych zwrotów. A propos - przetłumacz mi proszę, co to znaczy, że robię oczy de coer?  
Przypomniało mu się to nagle, jakby niezrozumiane słowo kołatało się po głowie i nie mogło uciec, dopóki nie zostanie rozwiązana jego zagadka. Oczywiście mógł sprawdzić wcześniej w słowniku, gdyby tylko znał pisownię tego wyrażenia. Kolejna dziwna fanaberia Francuzów. Doprawdy, jak można pisać słowa zupełnie odmiennie od ich wymowy? Oryginalność to chyba najlepsze określenie na kraj nad Loarą.

Gdy aparat po raz kolejny tego dnia skupił się na Castielu, ten przez chwilę patrzył się w obiektyw, a w końcu wrócił do swojej kawy. Do czasu posiłku siedział spokojnie, popijając gorący płyn i nie myśląc o niczym szczególnym. W końcu Dean wrócił na miejsce i gdyby tylko miał ogon to by już merdał nim wesoło, wystawiając język i sapiąc ze szczęścia. Przed nimi w kolejnej chwili pojawiło się jedzenie. Cas jadł, co raz odpowiadając Deanowi na pytania lub sam zaczynając jakiś nowy temat. Była to naprawdę luźna, mało zobowiązująca rozmowa. O wieży Eiffla, trochę o studiach Deana i Sama, o innych nauczycielach, o tym, że o tej porze roku nie można wybrać się spokojnie w obręb zabytków (w tym zgadzali się w stu procentach).  
Słysząc komplement, kiwnął lekko głową i przełknął do końca kęs jajecznicy.  
\- Dziękuję. Gdybyś także mieszkał tu kilka lat sam byś zaczął mówić po francusku - powiedział z uśmiechem i po chwili usłyszał określenie oczu. Rzadko się takiego używało. Najczęściej przez kobiety, na stronach typu Tumblr czy w jakichś rozmowach telefonicznych.  
Jednak z dodatkiem, że to Dean robi oczy do coer, Castiel zaczął się cicho śmiać, przykładając dłoń do ust i mrużąc rozbawiony oczy.  
\- Kto ci to powiedział i w jakiej sytuacji, Dean? Bo, gdy mówi się, że ktoś robi oczy de coer, to oznacza to tyle, co widać, że jest zakochany. Zafascynowany. W dokładnym tłumaczeniu to oczy z serc, takie jak na emotikonach lub różnych obrazkach w Internecie. I czy mogę wiedzieć do kogo robisz oczy de coer? - Zaśmiał się znowu, unosząc szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym i patrząc w zielone oczy. - Halo, ziemia do Deana!  


To nie miało być tak! Kompletnie się nie spodziewał takiego wyjaśnienia. To przecież niemożliwe, żeby miał w oczach widoczne zakochanie. Z babami to już tak jest - wszędzie widzą romans, zakochanie i inne uczucia, które przecież niewiele mają wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Przynajmniej nie w tym wypadku. Oczywiście, cieszył się ze spotkania z Castielem, a jeszcze bardziej radowała go wizja kolejnych, ale to wszystko. Za tydzień Cas wyjedzie i jedyne co mu pozostanie to robić oczy-serduszka do jabłkowego ciasta.  
\- Żona Sama, Gen. Nie wierzę, że na to wpadła. - westchnął i zaraz zaczerwienił się na pytanie, z czyjego to powodu. Przecież nie powie Castielowi, że to o niego chodzi. Już i tak czuł się zakłopotany sytuacją, nie chciał jeszcze tego pogłębiać dziwną informacją o niezbyt jasnym przekazie. "Żona mojego brata uważa, że się w tobie zakochałem" raczej nie wydawało się najlepszym wytłumaczeniem. Zwłaszcza, że była jakaś mała cząstka jego umysłu usiłowała się przebić przez warstwę świadomości i przybić Gen mentalną piątkę za prawidłowe odczytanie wczesnych stadiów zauroczenia.  
Nerwowo szukał jakiejś wymówki. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Castielowi prosto w oczy. Oczy tak niebieskie, jak...  
\- Patrzyłem na niebieskie niebo na Paryżem. Piękne jest o tej porze roku. - powiedział i zaraz wepchnął sobie do ust spory kawałek bułki, żeby nie musieć odpowiadać na dalsze pytania. Lepiej porzucić ten wątek i udawać, że nigdy się go nie podejmowało. Stratega uniku to jedna z jego najczęściej stosowanych strategii obronnych. Zawsze ciężko było z nim pogadać o uczuciach. Może dlatego, że kiedyś powiedział o kilka słów za dużo i źle na tym skończył. Stare dzieje.  


No, Cas musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nie słyszał o tym, by ktokolwiek robił maślane (sercowe - jak ktoś woli) oczy do nieba. Ale może to właśnie tak jest z tymi fotografami? Podejrzewał, że on sam szczerzył się jak głupi do swojego pianina, wciskając kolejne klawisze i wydobywając nowe i nowe dźwięki.  
Więc może w życiu Deana jednak pojawiła się jakaś kobieta? W końcu nie musiał mu o wszystkim mówić, prawda? Wystarczało, że ot tak rozmawiali. Nie musieli od razu wpadać w zażyłe stosunki i opowiadać sobie o wszystkim. Może tę dziewczynę widziała wspomniana Gen i stwierdziła, że widzi między nimi uczucie? Albo może Dean sfotografował jakąś francuską piękność na ulicy? Tak, to także było możliwe.  
A Castielowi tak naprawdę było nic do tego.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko do swoich myśli. W końcu Dean gdzieś osiądzie. Z jakąś kobietą i będzie miał dzieci, i będzie pewnie wiódł długie, dobre życie. Cas mlasnął cicho, odstawiając od siebie szklankę po soku.  


\- To co? Jeszcze jakiś spacer, żeby rozruszać brzuchy? W dole ulicy widziałem kilka interesujących rzeczy do sfotografowania. – zapytał Winchester niekoniecznie zgrabnie zmieniając temat. Przez moment przeszło mu przez głowę, że takim zachowaniem pewnie sprawia wrażenie jeszcze bardziej podejrzanego, niż gdyby wyjaśnił sprawę dokładnie. Ignorować zagadnienie było jednak zdecydowanie łatwiej.  
Castiel wyciągnął z portfela odpowiednią sumę, by zapłacić za ich dwójkę. Po czym wstał od stolika i krzyknął coś po francusku do kelnera, który w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przy ich stoliku, przeliczył na szybko pieniądze, kiwnął głową i wrócił do siebie, zadowolony z napiwku. Castiel powoli pokręcił głową i poprawił marynarkę.  
\- Więc prowadź do tej ładnej uliczki - uśmiechnął się zaraz i wyszli na słońce. Brunet nasunął sobie na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne i przeciągnął mocno, omijając na chodniku jakiegoś biznesmena, który akurat sikał na róg czyjegoś domostwa.  
\- Nie pytaj. To tu częste - mruknął cicho do Deana, na chwilę nachylając się blisko niego tak, że jego oddech załaskotał go w ucho. Po tym znowu odsunął się na odpowiednią odległość i ramię w ramię ruszyli w dół ulicy, co raz zatrzymując się lub zwalniając, bo Dean chciał robić zdjęcie. Tak jak Sam i Gen w końcu zaczynali się irytować, gdy Dean gwałtownie hamował, tak Cas uśmiechał się lekko i przyglądał jego pracy. Temu jak się w to angażuje, jak mruczy do siebie zmieniając ustawienia ostrości, przysłony i czego tam jeszcze.  


Zaczęli przechadzać się między budynkami co raz musząc iść bardzo blisko siebie, czego pewnie większość Amerykanów chętnie by uniknęła, oni jednak wydawali się tym nie przejmować. W tym wszystkim była jakaś magia, choć gdy wyszli na Rue Chapon, Cas odetchnął cicho. Świeże powietrze dobrze działało. Przeważnie, że Dean miał jedne z mocniejszych perfum. Pachniały... trochę jak mięta. Jako że przed nimi nie było już specjalnie pięknych zabudowań i wąskich uliczek Cas poprowadził ich w Rue Beaubourg, którą ruszyli odwrotnie do ruchu nielicznych o tej godzinie samochodów. Szli dłuższy czas, ale raczej im się opłacało. Po minięciu 3 innych restauracji, zerknięciu na czubki kościoła św. Mikołaja, przepchnięciu się przez grupę ludzi przy wejściu do metra mogli wejść w końcu na Square de General Morin. Ogród ze ścieżkami, małymi krzewami i wysokimi drzewami był przyłączony do kościoła świętego Marcina z Chemps. Nie był to wielki budynek ani zbyt obfity w płaskorzeźby, jednak czuło się respekt i Cas delikatnie pochylił głowę, gdy przechodzili obok budowli, by dostać się na tyły, do ogrodu.

Po wyjściu na pełne słońce przez chwilę wszystko wydawało się jaśniejsze, bledsze. Nawet Castiel, który przecież wyszedł z ciemnego wnętrza razem z nim. Dean musiał mrugnąć kilka razy, by przyzwyczaić wzrok do panujących warunków i wreszcie wszystko wróciło do normy, a Cas nie wyglądał już jak anioł w świetlistej otoczce. Teraz wyglądał jak bardzo ludzki anioł. Jedynie skrzydeł mu brakowało.  
\- Jutro ja płacę. - wymamrotał nieco zakłopotany faktem, że całą tę niezbyt tanią wyżerkę spożył na koszt Castiela. Może to nie jest taki zły pomysł z płaceniem na zmiany. Nie będą musieli się rozliczać, co do grosza czy męczyć z dzieleniem rachunków na pół. Znając Francuzów to pewnie nawet tak nie wypadało. Tu wszystko musi być takie... zmanierowane. Z drugiej strony to właśnie te wszystkie kulturalne niuanse czyniły Paryż niezwykłym.  
Jednym z takich niuansów z pewnością był mężczyzna, który najzwyczajniej w świecie sikał na ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Dean spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Nie wyglądał na pijanego. Właściwie określiłby go raczej jako jakiegoś bankiera, albo pracownika korporacji. W swoim nienagannym garniturze wyglądał jakby właśnie wyszedł z biznesowego spotkania. Na uwagę Castiela tylko uniósł brew. Pewnie nawet, gdyby przyszedł mu do głowy jakiś komentarz to nie mógłby się wysłowić, bo w momencie, gdy gorący oddech Castiela znalazł się przy jego uchu, Dean zamarł.  


Aby ukryć zmieszanie, od razu wyciągnął aparat i ruszył nieco do przodu żeby mieć nieco więcej czasu na fotografowanie każdego detalu, który wyda mu się ciekawy. A było takich sporo w tym miejscu. Wszędzie można znaleźć inspirację, jeśli się tylko ma oczy szeroko otwarte. I otwarty umysł, to chyba nawet ważniejsze.  
Kościoły. Kościoły to bardzo wdzięczne obiekty do fotografowania. Witraże, barokowe ołtarze i ta mistyczna atmosfera. Chociaż Dean odwiedzał kościoły w celach czysto zawodowych, nigdy religijnych, to jednak uwielbiał je. Może się to wydać dziwne, ale fakt, że ludzie potrafią stworzyć miejsce, w którym czuć potęgę Boga wydawał mu się fascynujący. Czasami aż ma się ochotę poddać tej magii i uwierzyć, że jednak ktoś nad nami czuwa. To były tylko chwile, bo gdy tylko wychodził ze świątyni wracało poczucie, że jednak to tylko zbiorowa iluzja.  
Ten kościół też taki był. Magiczny. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby te nowe kościoły bez duszy ktoś kiedyś, może za 200 lat, może za 500 uznał za równie cenne jak ten. Nie bardzo w to wierzył. Dzisiejsza architektura sakralna nie ma już w sobie tego dawnego polotu.  
Castiel co do kościołów miał dziwne nastawienie. Czy wierzył w Boga? Można tak powiedzieć, z drugiej strony nie mógł uwierzyć, że staruszek z brodą lub biały gołąbek mógłby sprowadzić na ludzi aż tyle cierpienia. Po prostu nie mógł tego zaakceptować. Wojny, mieszanki genetyczne, choroby czy ogólną nienawiść. Bóg chyba powinien to jakoś naprawiać, prawda?  


Dean, nieco już zmęczony nieustanną bieganiną z aparatem, rozsiadł się na ławeczce z pięknym widokiem na kwiatowe rabaty, tak kolorowe o tej porze roku. Brunet postanowił więc zrobić to samo. Wyciągnął nogi do przodu, a dłonie położył przy swoich udach. Zsunął też okulary bo słońce na chwilę schowało się za dużą chmurą, więc mieli krótki moment na złapanie oddechu i odrobiny cienia. Wpatrywał się w motyla, który leniwie podleciał do otwartego kielicha kwiatu. Na skrzydłach miał piękny wzór i Cas nawet zdziwił się, że jego kompan nie robi zdjęć. Dean zamiast tego położył aparat na ławce obok siebie i podciągnął nogi, żeby usiąść po turecku. Przez chwilę jedynie odpoczywali, delektując się ciepłem, które osiadało na skórze. Wsłuchiwali się w odgłosy przyrody, sami po prostu milcząc, nie chcąc burzyć tej atmosfery. Dopóki nie przerwał jej natarczywy dzwonek telefonu Deana. Przez chwilę chciał go zignorować, ale w końcu wyciągnął komórkę i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.  


\- Hej, Gen. Nie, nie przeszkadzasz. - mówił do telefonu z krótkimi przerwami na jej odpowiedzi. - Nie ma sprawy pomogę ci. Podjedź po mnie do... poczekaj.  
Przysłonił lekko aparat ręką i zwrócił pytające spojrzenie na Castiela.  
\- Gdzie my tak dokładnie jesteśmy? - zapytał konspiracyjnym szeptem.  
Przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Deana, a gdy zadano mu pytanie, uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Square de General Morin. Tylko niech nie zakręca przy restauracji chińskiej, na trzeciej alei, bo zaczynają kręcić tam serial i wszystko zamknięte - powiedział po krótkim namyśle. To, że ktoś chciał wyprodukować tu film nie było nowością. Było niemalże normą. A to, że czasami samo centrum Paryża na 6 godzin stawało w korkach na objazdach, bo centrum było zablokowane kamerami i aktorami? Nie ma problemu. Paryżanie bardziej wkurzają się na to, że był wypadek, przez który spóźnią się pięć minut na kawę niż na to, że cały Paryż stoi przez ekipę filmową. Wiązało się to zapewne z tym, że dzięki telewizji turyści chętniej przyjeżdżali do miasta, a później do niego powracali, dając trochę kasy dla całej gospodarki. Dość rzeczowa wymiana, więc i po co irytować się na coś dobrego?  
\- Będę tam za kilka minut, tylko wyjdź na plac przed kościołem, bo chyba nie można tam na długo stawać. - Powiedziała Gen i wraz z dźwiękiem klaksonu się rozłączyła. Castiel spokojnie siedział, jakby rozmowy telefonicznej nie było i nadal po prostu trwali w ciszy, patrząc jak teraz dwie pszczoły krążą nad kwiatami.  


W końcu jednak musieli się ruszyć na dany plac. Castiel naprawdę niechętnie wstał z ławki. Może i nie musiał. W końcu mógł sobie tutaj zostać, pożegnać się z Deanem, ale... to nie byłoby już to. To nie byłaby ta zieleń, ta radość, ten spokój, który poczuł gdzieś głęboko w sobie. I gdy nadal milcząc ruszyli na miejsce spotkania, Cas myślał gdzie pójdą jutro. W które miejsce?  
Gen swoim małym Oplem zatrzymała się i krótko zatrąbiła, machając i wychodząc na chwilę z auta. Podbiegła do Deana, na szybko tłumacząc mu, że chce zrobić dobry obiad i kupiła tyle rzeczy, a obawia się, że sobie z nimi nie poradzi więc...  
Tu jej monolog się skończył, bo zauważyła stojącego obok mężczyznę. Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń skierowaną ku dołowi. Cas uniósł pytająco brew, a ta parsknęła krótkim śmiechem i podeszła bliżej niego.  
\- Monsieur Castiel, oui?  
Cas potwierdził i po chwili kobieta mu się przedstawiła. Kolejną rzeczą było cmoknięcie się w policzki, a Gen znowu zaczęła się śmiać, szczebiocząc coś po francusku. On odpowiedział jej płynnie i widać, że ten głos na nią podziałał - rozchyliła lekko usta i zerknęła na Deana, a później znowu na Castiela.  
\- Może... może Castiel wpadnie do nas na obiad? Sam wróci za jakieś 2 godziny, zjemy wszyscy razem, wypijemy dobre wino - uśmiechnęła się, mówiąc po angielsku, by Dean na pewno zrozumiał, jakby od niego oczekując głównej odpowiedzi.  
\- Um, jasne. - od razu zareagował na pytanie Gen. Przeniósł pytający wzrok na Castiela, starając się jednocześnie uniknąć kolejnego posądzenia o oczy de coer. W efekcie jego wyraz twarzy mógł się wydawać nieco poważniejszy niż zwykle. - Jeśli tylko nie masz innych zobowiązań to zapraszamy serdecznie. Ce sera un plaisir.  
Gen wywróciła oczami na jego nie najlepszą wymowę i, po drobnym uprzątnięciu zakupów z tylnych siedzeń, udało im się wcisnąć wszystkim do samochodu.


	3. Stairway to Heaven

Zerknął na Deana, a później na nowopoznaną kobietę, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Więc co mi zostaje powiedzieć - Rozłożył lekko ręce. - Zobaczę swojego drugiego ucznia i poznam jego żonę. Zawsze byłem ciekaw jak moi uczniowie radzą sobie później. I jak zwykle bracia Winchester mnie nie zawiedli. - Zaśmiał się cicho, a Gen zerknęła to na niego, to na Deana, zaraz mówiąc coś o samochodzie. Wiec upchnęli się w małym Oplu i ruszyli. Ekipa filmowa na szczęście nie rozbiegła się na jeszcze kolejne uliczki bo mieliby dość spory problem. A tak? Wraz z Deanem pownosił zakupy do mieszkania. Dean targając ciężkie siatki po schodach zastanawiał się, czy Gen robi zapasy na wypadek wojny atomowej, czy może były jakieś naprawdę niesamowite wyprzedaże. Co w ogóle jest w tych torbach? I jak Gen udało się to wszystko zmieścić w tym swoim mikroskopijnym Oplu? Z drugiej strony nieczęsto człowiek wybiera się na zakupy samochodem, z powodu wiadomego ruchu ulicznego. Oczywiste jest, że wtedy zaopatruje się na dłużej.  


Gdy przyszli na górę, Gen zajęła się rozpakowywaniem zakupów, a Dean oprowadził Castiela po mieszkaniu, mając w duchu nadzieję, że w jego pokoju nie ma zbyt wielkiego bałaganu. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że zostawił porządek to z tyłu głowy rodziła się taka irracjonalna obawa. Było większe niż jego własne i lepiej umiejscowione jeśli chodzi o widok i ilość miejsca. Z drugiej strony Cas nigdy nie zamierzał tu specjalnie długo zostać. 4 lata wyszły mu tak same z siebie. I jeszcze Gen mieszkała tu z mężem. A Cas? Cas z fortepianem lub innymi, osobistymi rzeczami. Szkoda mu było tego fortepianu. Nie będzie mógł go przenieść do innego kraju. Nie opłacało mu się.  
Wreszcie wyszli na balkon. Dużym, obok stały dwa krzesełka i mały stolik, a na balustradzie zawieszone były dwie doniczki z kolorowymi kwiatami. Oparci o barierkę przyglądali się przez chwilę panoramie miasta.  


\- Prawda, że piękny mają widok? - Dean westchnął cicho. Zrobił z tego miejsca milion zdjęć i zawsze wydawało mu się, że uchwycił coś innego.  
\- Z mojego małego balkoniku nie ma takiego widoku... jednak z dachu budynku jest całkiem miły. - Mruknął, dalej wpatrując się w jasne niebo. Zerknął za siebie, gdy Gen zawołała blondyna. Cas chwile zastanawiał się, po czym stwierdził, że będzie się zaraz w pobliżu kręcił.  
\- Dean, możesz mi pomóc? - to Gen zaczynała gotować, a tak już się utarło, że nigdy nie robiła tego sama. Zawsze ktoś musiał być przy niej, choćby do towarzystwa. Zresztą, zawsze przydawał się ktoś, żeby pokroić cebulę. Nie może przecież pozwolić by od łez zepsuł jej się makijaż.  
\- Możesz się tutaj rozgościć albo pójść ze mną do kuchni. - powiedział Dean, trącając go lekko łokciem. - W międzyczasie mogę Ci zaproponować coś dobrego do picia. Lemoniada, kawa, cokolwiek?  
\- Lemoniada brzmi całkiem nieźle, dziękuję - uśmiechnął się do niego i zmrużył niebieskie oczy gdy mocniej zawiało niszcząc mu fryzurę i sprawiając, że wyglądał jakby wyszedł dopiero z łóżka.  
Cieszył się, że dane mu będzie spędzić z Castielem trochę więcej czasu. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć - hej, przecież i tak spędziłeś z nim cały dzisiejszy dzień. I wczorajszy. Ale naprawdę każda sekunda w jego towarzystwie wydawała się wyjątkowa. Przepełniona jakąś magią, która sprawiała, że Dean po prostu nie miał żadnych zmartwień. Z wielką niechęcią opuścił balkon i ruszył w stronę kuchni.  


Gen zerknęła na Deana i zaśmiała się cicho.  
\- On cię uczył w liceum? - Mruknęła cicho, a gdy ten przytaknął, pokręciła powoli głową. - Albo musiał być bardzo młody, albo tak świetnie się trzyma. Myślisz, że używa jakichś specjalnych kremów? - Spytała, przekrzywiając lekko głowę i układając płaty ciasta francuskiego na blachę. Zamierzała zrobić zapiekankę z ciasta francuskiego. Jedna połowa z łososiem i szpinakiem, druga z kurczakiem i ostrym sosem. To drugie specjalnie dla Deana, bo to on tu jadł najbardziej "męskie" jedzenie. Gdzieś w mieszkaniu mignął zarys Castiela. Rozglądał się znowu po mieszkaniu, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnych luster. Jedno było przy samych drzwiach wejściowych, jedno w łazience i jedno w sypialni Sama i Gen. Więc w miarę bezpiecznie.  
Westchnął zachwycony widząc pianino. Otworzył powoli klapę i nacisnął kilka klawiszy.  
\- Mogę?  
\- Proszę, zaskocz nas! - Zaśmiała się Gen.  


Castiel przysunął sobie stołek i ustawił stopy na pedałach. A następnie jego palce zaczęły tańczyć. Zaczęła się magia. Grał najpierw spokojnie, jakby oswajając się z instrumentem. W końcu jednak przeszedł do jazzu, grając szybko, dobrze i po prostu radośnie.  
Dean dostał deskę, nóż i pierś kurczaka do pokrojenia, jednak kompletnie o tych wszystkich szczegółach zapomniał, gdy Cas usiadł przy pianinie i zaczął wygrywać swoją melodię. Jego roztrzepane przez wiatr włosy podskakiwały śmiesznie, gdy z pasją naciskał kolejne klawisze podkręcając tempo utworu. Długie palce bezbłędnie tańczyły po klawiaturze zmuszając je do wydawania z siebie dźwięków, które Deanowi kojarzyły się z samymi najlepszymi wspomnieniami. Słońcem nad jeziorem, w którym pływał z Samem, klikaniem aparatu, zapachem jabłkowego ciasta i wymownym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu. Chwilę przerwał skierowany na Deana wzrok Gen, więc automatycznie powrócił do krojenia, chociaż mało brakowało, a skaleczył by się w palec. Nie miał pojęcia czemu tak się zachowywał, wiedział tylko, że powinien wziąć się w garść.  


W pewnym momencie, gdy ostatni kawałek mięsa wylądował w misce, Dean wytarł szybko ręce w jakąś szmatkę i zniknął na chwilę w swoim pokoju. Wszystko po to, żeby sięgnąć kamerę i udokumentować tę niezwykłą chwilę na zawsze. Rzadko jej używał, ale tym razem to dźwięk był najważniejszy. Nakierował obiektyw na Castiela i sprawnie manewrując ustawieniami zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Bezczelnie oparł się o pianino starając się uchwycić wzrok bruneta i piękno oczu ukrytych za rozwianymi włosami. Potem palce poruszające się po klawiszach i wreszcie cofnął się do kuchni, skąd mógł mieć widok na całą jego postać.  
Gdy skończył, Dean nie przestał nagrywać. Uwiecznił też na taśmie swoją bratową, która klaskała zachwycona uśmiechając się teraz uroczo do obiektywu. Wreszcie odsunął urządzenie od oka zostawiając je na półce, sam wyciągnął z lodówki dzbanek z lemoniadą i szklankę.  
\- W nagrodę za piękny popis umiejętności muzycznych. - uśmiechnął się i wręczył mu napój. Szklanka od zmrożonej lemoniady zrobiła się nieco mokra na zewnątrz i kropla zimnej wody spłynęła po ręku Deana skapując następnie na wyciągniętą dłoń Castiela. Wstrząsnął się lekko i wrócił do kuchni żeby pomóc Gen w ostatnich przygotowaniach do obiadu, a ona nakazała mu przygotowanie stołu tym razem, wyjątkowo, dla czterech osób.  
\- Aż dziwne, że nie uczyłeś nas także muzyki. Jakim cudem tak świetnie grasz? - zapytał rozkładając na stole sztućce. Obrzucił stół krytycznym spojrzeniem i po namyśle wyciągnął serwetki, które zaczął składać w wymyślne kształty i umieszczać na talerzach. Trochę finezji nie zaszkodzi. - Bach byłby zachwycony.

Cas lubił grać. Nawet bardzo. Kiedyś było to nadzwyczaj cenione, mało kto umiał czytać nuty, a co dopiero komponować! A to, co teraz grał, było właśnie jego utworem. Kiwał i machał na boki głową, a stopy co raz naciskały pedały, chwilę wcześniej niż palce spotkały się z kolejnymi klawiszami.  
Grał tak, oderwany od świata aż nie zobaczył ruchu obok siebie. O pianino oparł się Dean i skierował na niego oko kamery cyfrowej. Powoli, starając się nie zgubić rytmu podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko, a niebieskie oczy błysnęły radośnie, zaraz napotykając parę zielonych. Może odrobinę zeskoczył z rytmu, ale nikt chyba nie zauważył.  
Gen nadal radośnie klaskała, nawet jeśli Dean już nie nagrywał.  
\- Brawo, brawo, Castielu - rzuciła do niego, uśmiechając się szeroko i zaraz patrząc za Deanem, który poniósł mu lemoniadę.  
Brunet strzyknął palcami i pokręcił głową, zaraz mierzwiąc sobie włosy palcami i oblizując się. Spojrzał na wyciągniętą szklankę i mruknął zaskoczony, gdy na początek poczuł zimną kroplę na dłoni. Złapał jednak za szkło i wypił na raz połowę, zaraz chwaląc smak. Podniósł się ze stołka i znowu upił napoju, wraz z Deanem ruszając do kuchni.  


\- Gdyby była wolna posada nauczyciela muzyki, to bym ją wziął. - Zaśmiał się cicho. - A że była historia, no to wziąłem historię. Chyba nie narzekaliście. Przekładałem wam klasówki tak często, jak tylko się dało. - Zauważył, zaraz sięgając po dzbanek z żółtym płynem i napełniając sobie szklankę. Zerkał jak dłonie Deana szybko pracują przy serwetkach.  
\- Oczywiście. Czasami miałem wrażenie, że nie robiłbyś klasówek w ogóle, gdyby nie zarządzenia dyrekcji. - zaśmiał się Dean, przypominając sobie szkolne czasy. Rzeczywiście, Cas był tym typem nauczyciela, który potrafił zmotywować uczniów do nauki bez wiszącej nad nimi kary w postaci sprawdzianów. Nawet jeśli nie potrafiłeś wymienić bogów egipskich miałeś szansę na dobrą ocenę dzięki fascynacji Rzymem i wiedzą na jego temat. Nie musiałeś być ekspertem od wszystkiego, rozwijałeś to, czym naprawdę się interesowałeś. Rzadko spotyka się takie nastawienie wśród nauczycielskiej kadry, zmęczonej i zniechęconej do pracy z młodzieżą.  
\- Poza tym, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, w sali muzycznej pianino było tak rozstrojone, że aż bolało - skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- O tak, ta stara raszpla... to jest pani Layton nie miała słuchu za grosz. Śpiewanie do jej akompaniamentu to była tortura. - Dean westchnął przypominając sobie te okropne piosenki, które im zadawała.  


Zaraz w kuchni i w jadalni zapalili światło. Za oknem robiło się dość ciemno. Chmury kłębiły się, jakby jeszcze naradzając się, czy się tu zatrzymać. Najwidoczniej stwierdziły, że tak - właśnie tutaj się zatrzymają. W Paryżu, w jednej ze ślicznych dzielnic. Cas rozejrzał się dookoła. Gdzieś w tle rozległ się cichy grzmot.  
Gen zaczęła mówić coś do siebie - a raczej do piekarnika, skarżąc się na niego i na grzanie. Cas wyłapując o co chodzi wspomniał coś po francusku, dodał kilka dodatkowych słów i po chwili oboje śmiali się cicho.  
\- Jak na Amerykanina masz naprawdę dobry francuski. - Zauważyła, ocierając sobie łezkę w kąciku oka.  
\- Nie jestem z Ameryki. - Powiedział spokojnie i zauważył ruch obok stołu. To Dean podniósł głowę. - Urodziłem się w Austrii. Kawałek od Wiednia.  
Jak to Castiel nie jest z Ameryki? Przecież nawet teraz, gdy przestawiał się na język angielski, by porozumieć się z Deanem miał idealny, amerykański akcent. Brzmiał identycznie do jego, jakby obaj pochodzili z Kansas. Ten mężczyzna coraz bardziej go zaskakiwał. Czy to znaczy, że potrafi także mówić po niemiecku? Bo chyba niemiecki obowiązuje w Austrii?  


\- To wyjaśnia ocz... - nie skończyła, bo na raz stały się trzy rzeczy: błysk, dwie sekundy później głośny grzmot i wszystkie światła zgasły. Cas spojrzał w górę, a później za okno balkonowe. Deszcz zacinał ostro i spoglądając po innych oknach, gdzie Francuzi oburzeni wyglądali na zewnątrz i zamykali okiennice, całe osiedle nie miało prądu.  
\- No to poczekamy... - westchnęła Gen i spojrzała smętnie na piekarnik, do którego dopiero wstawiła zapiekankę. - Dean, przynieś proszę świece ze schowka i porozstawiaj. Nie będziemy tu siedzieć w ciemności. - Powiedziała, sięgając po telefon i dzwoniąc do Sama. Ten odpowiedział, że właśnie wraca do domu i że w dzielnicy, gdzie jest jego biuro, prąd nadal jest. Czyli to tu musiał walnąć piorun... Poprosiła go, żeby jechał ostrożnie, po czym rozłączyła się.  
Posłusznie udał się do odpowiedniej szafki i wymacał świeczki. Chyba za bardzo się tu zadomowił, skoro wiedział nawet, gdzie znajdują się tak rzadko przecież używane przedmioty. Chyba powinien niedługo wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Pamiętał, że przyjeżdżając tutaj chciał na początku zamieszkać w jakimś hotelu w pobliżu. Nie chciał być piątym kołem u wozu i zakłócać życia rodzinnego dwojga szczęśliwych ludzi. Oczywiście oni się nie zgodzili i w zasadzie był im wdzięczny. Czasami miło jest mieć towarzystwo wieczorami, zwłaszcza gdy za oknem jest taka pogoda.  


Szybko pokój rozjaśnił się delikatnym płomieniem świeczek. Niektóre z nich były zapachowe, więc zrobiło się całkiem przyjemnie. Usiedli z Castielem po przeciwnych stronach stołu i wpatrywali się w siebie ponad płomyczkami. Dean od razu poczuł się jakoś bezpieczniej i po prostu lepiej. Gen skończyła rozmowę z Samem i usiadła przy stole zrezygnowana.  
\- Zdaje się, że obiad nie będzie tak wyborny jak sobie zaplanowałam. - westchnęła ciężko. Przez chwilę rozmawiali o tym, jak bardzo nie w porę pojawiła się zła pogoda i jak bardzo ludzie stali się uzależnieni od prądu.  
Wreszcie w drzwiach pojawił się Sam, wielki i całkiem mokry Łoś. W rękach niósł jakieś dania na wynos, które kupił po drodze. Na szczęście Gen ostrzegła go, że mają gościa, więc kupił wystarczająco jedzenia dla wszystkich.  


\- Nie wierzę, pan Novak! - Sam zawołał od progu z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Co za zbieg okoliczności, że Deanowi udało się pana tutaj spotkać.  
Zdjął z siebie mokre ciuchy, przy okazji śmiesznie kręcąc głową jak mały psiak, żeby strącić nadmiar wody z włosów.  
\- Co u pana słychać? – zapytał podekscytowany. Naprawdę lubił swojego wychowawcę z podstawówki, który potrafił mu zawsze doradzić w ważnych kwestiach. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ojciec nie mógł, a do Deana bał się zwrócić. - Dawno pana nie widziałem. Co pan robił przez te lata?  
Castiel nie miał pojęcia jak wygląda Sam. Już samo spojrzenie na Deana nieźle obróciło jego światopogląd, bo... no tak czy siak, Dean był słodkim nastolatkiem i szczerze nie sądził, że wyrośnie na AŻ TAK przystojnego mężczyznę. Wstał, wraz z Gen, ruszając w stronę przedsionka. Przemoknięty mężczyzna wręczył swojej żonie pudełka z jedzeniem i cmoknął ją słodko w usta, zaraz patrząc na swojego nauczyciela. A po chwili też wielki Łoś nachylił się i cmoknął go w oba policzki, ku zdumieniu Deana. Chyba jednak wszyscy całują wszystkich. Cas poczuł się odrobinę głupio przeważnie jeśli chodzi o wzrost, bo wychodziło na to, że nie był o wiele większy od Gen i Sam musiał się do niego nachylać.  


\- Jeju, jak wyrosłeś. - Mruknął, patrząc na niego i się uśmiechając. - Ale uśmiech ten sam. Jak u małego szczeniaczka - zmierzwił mu włosy palcami i ruszył w stronę stołu, siadając znowu na przeciwko Deana i uśmiechając się także do niego.  
\- Niedługo się wyprowadzam, tak w skrócie. Spotkałem Deana i naprawdę jestem zaskoczony, że nie spotkałem tutaj ciebie. Z drugiej strony pewnie bym nie poznał. - Zauważył, odchylając się lekko na krześle i drapiąc się zaraz po szyi. Później sięgnął po pudełko z chińszczyzną, a w drugiej dłoni miał już pałeczki.  
\- Faktycznie, mieszkam tutaj o wiele dłużej niż on, a nie udało nam się spotkać – Sam wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na Deana. - Ja bym rozpoznał pana na pewno, nie zmienił się pan ani o jotę.  
\- To na pewno nie przypadek. - zaśmiała się Gen. Jak to kobieta miała większą intuicję, wyczucie i wiarę w pewną moc losu. Dean tylko pokręcił głową. Przypadki mają to do siebie, że zdarzają się przypadkowo. Bo jaki mógłby być cel takiego spotkania w środku Paryża? Równie dobrze mógłby spotkać Jeana Reno i nic by z tego nie wynikło.  
\- Mieszkam w Paryżu od czterech lat. Poprzednie sześć podróżowałem, a teraz znowu się wybieram. - Kontynuował, wciągając zadowolony, zapach jedzenia. Brzuch od razu mocniej mu się ścisnął, gdy zorientował się, że była już prawie 15, a on od czasu śniadania w Auberge nic nie jadł.  
\- To może teraz zjedzmy, później wybierzemy jakieś dobre wino i porozmawiamy - zauważyła Gen i uśmiechnęła się nad stołem do swojego męża. To nie był jakiś wielki stół, przez co wydawało się, że są ze sobą naprawdę blisko. I Cas poczuł się także naprawdę miło.  


Według Deana wyglądało to wszystko przekomicznie - na talerzach i serwetkach przygotowanych jak do oficjalnej kolacji stały najzwyklejsze kartonowe pudełka z chińszczyzną. Jak zwykle nie mógł się oprzeć i skoczył do swojego pokoju po aparat. W nikłym świetle świec jego zdjęcia wydawały się bardzo tajemnicze i ciepłe. Kontrast miedzy elegancją a zwyczajnością, między światłem i cieniem, tradycją i nowoczesnością. Coś pięknego.  
Sam właśnie kończył swoją opowieść o tym, jak poznali się z Gen i jak doszło do ślubu, a ona widocznie szczęśliwa wpatrywała się w niego swoimi dużymi oczyma, w niektórych momentach śmiejąc się cichutko lub zakrywając twarz z uroczym zakłopotaniem.  
\- Teraz tylko czekam na bratanka lub bratanicę. - odezwał się Dean ze śmiechem. - Nawet Cas twierdzi, że byłbym świetnym wujkiem.  
Sam spojrzał lekko zaskoczony na Deana. Nie ze względu na treść jego wypowiedzi - od dawna powtarzał mu, żeby rozszerzał linię Winchesterów. Chodziło o to, jak nazwał pana Novaka. Co prawda jemu też Castiel zaproponował przejście na ty, ale takie dziwne zdrobnienie wydawało mu się nazbyt poufałe.  
Roześmieli się jednak i przenieśli razem ze świeczkami do salonu, rozsiadając na kanapie i fotelach. Sam zajął się odkorkowaniem wina, a Dean sięgnął po odpowiednie kieliszki i wkrótce każdy mógł skosztować aromatycznego, czerwonego trunku, który stosunkowo szybko wprawił Deana w wesoły nastrój.  


Mieszkając w Paryżu, gdzie na każdym rogu masz piekarnię, kafeterię lub restaurację jesteś przyzwyczajony, że o każdej porze dnia i nocy coś dostaniesz. A tu proszę, Cas nawet nie myślał by coś zjeść, gdy razem z Deanem przemieszczali się w stronę kościoła, a później - nawet tego nie zauważając - spędzili tam ponad godzinę.  
Więc chyba każdy zna ten cudowny smak jedzenia na wynos, gdy jest się tak cholernie głodnym. W całym ich towarzystwie jedzenie zniknęło dość szybko. Jedynie Castiel i Sam jedli wolniej, co raz o czymś mówiąc lub słuchając się wzajemnie i wtedy nie jedząc.  
Gdy przeszli do salonu wraz ze świeczkami i tym wszystkim, Cas wyjrzał za okno balkonowe. Chmury chyba nie miały w planach zniknąć, ledwo było widać sąsiedni blok, taka ściana wody lała się z nieba. Wydął lekko usta, zastanawiając się i patrząc na zegarek. Była już 16... za godzinę powinien być na zajęciach.  
Zobaczył przed sobą Deana z wyciągniętym w jego stronę kieliszkiem. Niepewnie pokręcił głową i wstał, wyciągając telefon.  
\- Zaraz do was wrócę - powiedział, wchodząc na korytarz i opierając się o ścianę. W komórce wybrał numer jednej ze znanych mu kobiet i po trzech sygnałach w końcu się odezwała. Przeprowadził powoli rozmowę na temat burzy i tego, że średnio będzie im się grać. Na szczęście kobieta stwierdziła, że jej mała Charlotte bardzo ekscytuje się tym zjawiskiem więc nie byłaby nawet w stanie się skupić. Zaraz też kobieta zaczęła umawiać się na inny termin. Tak czy siak zostały im w planie jeszcze dwie godziny. Dyskutowali, choć bardziej polegało to na tym, że kobieta wymieniała różne godziny i daty, a Cas mruczał coś w odpowiedzi. 

Odwrócił się w stronę członków swojej zwariowanej rodzinki, z którymi najwidoczniej spędzi najbliższe kilka godzin na wygłupach przy winie. Gen z bardzo skupionym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywała się w miejsce, w którym zniknął Cas. Pokręciła głową, jakby sama ze sobą dyskutowała, po czym podeszła do Deana i popchnęła go w stronę korytarza. Dean spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Po co miałby tam iść? Podsłuchiwać Castiela? Odprowadzać do drzwi?  
\- No idź - szepnęła Gen, popychając lekko Deana w stronę korytarza. Na zdziwione spojrzenie zielonych oczu, prychnęła głośno. Faceci! - Idź i przekonaj go, żeby został.  
\- Gen, nie sądzisz, że...  
\- Nie - krótkie słowo podziałało na Łosia jak znalazł. Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami z miną w stylu "rób, co ona każe".- Przecież nie będziemy tu siedzieć we trójkę. A nawet jeśli, to nie puścimy go w taką pogodę! Nie jesteśmy bestiami bez duszy!  
Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, gdy po tej szeptanej walce zobaczyła jak Dean rusza w stronę korytarza i opiera się ramieniem o framugę. Mógłby zrobić kilka kroków więcej, ale cóż... dobre i to.  
\- Co próbujesz zrobić? – Sam zapytał cicho, przyciągając żonę do siebie na kolana.  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale mamy niecały tydzień - zaśmiała się i zerknęła na malujący się w ciemności zarys Deana. 

Zjawił się w półmroku korytarza niczym duch. Szybko zorientował się, że Castiel rozmawia przez telefon. Oparł się więc o framugę ramieniem i bezczelnie w niego wpatrywał. W to jak odległy blask płomieni lekko rozjaśnia jego twarz, jak drepcze niecierpliwie w tę i z powrotem usiłując najwyraźniej ustalić coś ze swoim rozmówcą. Dean zasłuchał się w jego francuskim akcencie, chociaż niewiele z tej rozmowy rozumiał. Wreszcie ich oczy się spotkały i właściwie aż do końca rozmowy już się nie rozstały. Dean uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, chociaż nie był pewien, czy widać to w ciemności.  
Castiel zauważył go, niemalże już kończąc rozmowę. Po prostu słuchając tej kobiety nie mógł się skupić i patrzył dookoła siebie. I w pewnym momencie zobaczył go, stojącego w przejściu, nadal z dwoma kieliszkami wina... wyglądającego jak jakiś pieprzony, teraźniejszy Apollo.  


Spojrzał w błyszczące się oczy i w końcu umówił się po francusku na jutrzejszy dzień. Schował telefon do kieszeni i mlasnął cicho.  
\- Przez burzę nie mam dzisiejszych zajęć.  
\- Wspaniale. - odrzekł na oświadczenie Castiela. Nie spiesząc się podał mu kieliszek z winem, który cały czas trzymał. Zakręcił czerwonym płynem delikatnie i uniósł szkło w jego stronę. Nie wiadomo właściwie, za co był ten toast. Nie wiadomo było właściwie, po co go wypili. Ale każdy z nich wziął łyka, jakby zawarli jakiś potajemny pakt. Dziwnie intymne przymierze między dwojgiem ludzi, które ani odrobinę nie przypominało tego momentu, gdy pili pierwszy raz wspólnie kawę w jednej z paryskich kafejek.  
\- W takim razie możesz z nami zostać na dłużej. - Dean odchrząknął i dodał. - Możemy wracać do towarzystwa? Zapraszam.  


Figlarny uśmiech wstąpił na jego twarz, gdy wystawił mu ramię, którego Castiel mógł się złapać. Chociaż raz zachował się jak gentleman i zadowolony z siebie zaprowadził go z powrotem do salonu. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, gdy zostało podane mu ramię. Przyjął je i po krótkich śmiechach i obijaniu się o ściany, weszli do salonu niemalże tanecznym krokiem, na twarzach zachowując tyle powagi, na ile było ich stać. Kąciki ust co raz jednak drgały, a wszystko skończyło się wtedy gdy zobaczyli minę Sama, a później siebie wzajemnie. Niby nic, a tak cieszy. Czasami zdarza się, że wydaje ci się, że ochłonąłeś i nie bawi cię już dana rzecz. Wystarczy jednak jedno spojrzenie na kogoś, kto tkwi w tym z tobą i fala śmiechu od nowa przetacza się przez twoje płuca. Tak samo było teraz. Całe szczęście, że z tej wszechogarniającej radości nie wylali wina, bo w takich warunkach bardzo ciężko byłoby się pozbyć plam z dywanu. Nawet jeśli Gen jako urodzona Francuzka znała przeróżne domowe sposoby na ich usunięcie.  
\- Misja zakończona powodzeniem, pani kapitan. - zasalutował Gen, odsuwając się wreszcie od Castiela i zajmując miejsce siedzące.  


Zajęli swoje miejsca, a Cas przy okazji zdjął marynarkę, zostając w koszuli.  
\- Koszula. Nie wierzę - zaśmiał się Sam, jakby dopiero teraz to zauważając. - Widziałem pa... ciebie, Castielu, tylko raz w koszuli. Na zakończenie roku szkolnego.  
\- Taak... miałem już spakowane rzeczy i nic więcej nie było wyprasowane tylko koszula zapakowana już do przewozu w pokrowiec. - Zawtórował mu śmiechem i poprawił kołnierzyk, przy okazji rozpinając jeden pod szyją, by lepiej mu się rozmawiało, oddychało i ogólnie żyło, o.  
Dean także zwrócił uwagę na koszulę, ale bynajmniej nie z takich powodów jak jego brat. Po prostu Castiel prezentował się w niej wyjątkowo dobrze, zwłaszcza z rozpiętym guzikiem kołnierza. Dzięki temu jego szyja ukazała się światu i już samo to sprawiło Deanowi mnóstwo satysfakcji. Do czego wolałby się jednak nie przyznawać, zwłaszcza, że Gen zdawała się rejestrować każdy jego ruch.  


Im więcej kieliszków wina Dean w siebie wlewał, tym mniej obchodziło go co ktoś może o nim pomyśleć. Coraz częściej zdarzało mu się zerkać w stronę Castiela, coraz ciekawsze anegdotki opowiadał. To o tym, jak jeszcze Winchesterowie byli w szkole, przez to jak Gen w ogóle odebrała zaręczyny Sama, które były dość nietypowe, jak poznała później Deana w jeszcze bardziej nietypowej sytuacji (nie zawsze wpada się twarzą w dekolt narzeczonej swojego brata, prawda?). Trochę było opowieści Deana, który zrobił się bardziej rozgadany i pogodny. Castiel... wydawało się, że wino na niego nie działało. Mówił nadal tak samo, śmiał się, czasem coś dorzucał od siebie... no i grali w kalambury. Z tym zdecydowanie było najwięcej śmiechu.  


W końcu, gdy już nikt nie miał pomysłu na dalsze udawanie, rozsiedli się znowu na kanapach, dopijając do końca drugą butelkę wina.  
\- Castielu, zagraj coś, proszę. - Rzuciła Gen, przytulając się do Sama, a ten pokiwał głową. On jako jedyny nie słyszał jeszcze jak pan Novak gra.  
\- No dobrze, tylko potrzebuję tam trochę więcej światła. - Rzucił i razem z Deanem przenieśli kilka świec na pianino. Otworzył klapę i przesunął palcami po klawiszach, zastanawiając się co zagrać. Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru Dean sięgnął po kamerę. Wiedział, że niewiele będzie widać przy takim słabym oświetleniu. Miał jednak nadzieję, że będzie słychać. Poprzedni występ dał mu już jakiś pogląd na to, jak miło dla ucha brzmi melodia wygrywana przez Castiela. Był więc pewien, że nie pożałuje. Stanął przy nim, opierając się zawadiacko o instrument. Obiektyw nakierował na bruneta i zamarł w oczekiwaniu.  
W końcu Cas uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko i powoli zaczął naciskać klawisze. Może na początku piosenka brzmiała jak każda inna, ale później świetnie można było wyłapać o co chodzi. I zacząć nawet cicho nucić.  
Bo było to "Stairway to Heaven".

\- Zeppelini! - wyszeptał z podekscytowaniem, a każdy kto byłby na tyle blisko dostrzegłby jak jego oczy zaświeciły się z czystej radości. Dean uwielbiał Led Zeppelin, miał ich muzykę na kasetach odziedziczonych po Johnie i traktował jak największy skarb. Och, naprawdę Castiel nie mógł lepiej trafić z doborem repertuaru.  
Oczywiście Sam i Gen zdawali sobie doskonale sprawę z miłości Deana do klasycznej, rockowej muzyki. Śmiali się trochę z jego reakcji. Sam wstał z kanapy i zaraz znalazł się przy nich odbierając Deanowi kamerę.  
\- Dean, zaśpiewaj. - poprosił, oddalając się z powrotem na miejsce siedzące. - Wiemy, ze znasz tekst.  
\- No dalej, proszę. - Gen zaklaskała cicho rękoma, a Dean miał wrażenie, że i Cas zachęca go do występu, powtarzając początek, by ułatwić mu wejście w odpowiednią nutę. Być może gdyby nie to wino, być może gdyby nie obecność Castiela i specyficzne warunki, w których się znaleźli, nie zgodziłby się na coś takiego. Teraz jednak rozpoczął tyle razy powtarzany tekst "There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold and she's buying a stairway to heaven." Najpierw skromnie, nieco nieśmiało, potem odrobinę odważniej i głośniej. Zamknął oczy wczuwając się w treść, starając wydobyć z piosenki to, co najważniejsze - emocje. Odkąd pamiętał lubił śpiewać. Jazda samochodem z Deanem Winchesterem zawsze wiązała się z koniecznością słuchania jego głosu wtórującego wokalistom. Dlatego tak bardzo irytowała go nauczycielka w liceum, o której wspominał, a która zmuszała ich do wyciągania nieprzyzwoicie wysokich nut. Tutaj było inaczej.  


Gdy skończyli Dean jakby obudził się z transu. Skłonił się lekko w podziękowaniu swojemu pianiście i nieco zaczerwieniony na policzkach wrócił na kanapę. Miał nadzieję, że Cas nie okrzyczy go zaraz za fałszowanie. Dawno nie używał swojego głosu i bał się, ze momentami mógł chrypieć. Zresztą, nigdy nie był profesjonalnym wokalistą, a Castiel jako nauczyciel muzyki na pewno miał idealny słuch. Mógł usłyszeć każdą niedoskonałość, których, Dean był o tym przekonany, pełno było w jego wykonaniu.  
Castiel nie skupiał się na tym, że Dean czasem fałszował. No dobra, może od czasu do czasu sam mimowolnie coś nucił i nakierowywał go na odpowiednią nutę, ale na tyle cicho, żeby słyszał to tylko Winchester. Po długich 10 minutach - że też Zeppelinom chciało się nagrywać tak długie piosenki - Cas odsunął stopy od pedałów, a dłonie położył na swoim kolanach, patrząc na nie jeszcze chwilę, a później na klawisze. Czemu złapała go nagle taka melancholia? Nie skupiał się już na tym, co mówił Dean, Gen czy Sam. Przez dobrą minutę po prostu siedział i gapił się w białe klawisze, na których skakało odbicie płomieni świec. Zamknął oczy, a palce lekko zacisnął na spodniach. Co z nim było? Poczuł się dziwnie słabo.  


Z całego odrętwienia, które zauważyła jako pierwsza Gen, wyrwał go kolejny głośny grzmot. Burza znowu o sobie przypomniała. Castiel zerknął za okno, a po chwili podniósł się i znowu usiadł na kanapie, niedaleko Deana. Zerknął też do telefonu. Była już 20. Jak ten czas szybko leci... Nawet bez prądu można się dobrze bawić. Takie świetne towarzystwo.  
\- Castielu, wszystko w porządku? - To Gen w końcu uniosła się z fotela i nachyliła nad nim. Ten zamrugał szybko zaskoczony, po czym energicznie pokiwał głową.  
\- Chodzi o to, że już trochę późno. Będę musiał się już powoli zbierać.  
Oczywiście tu przerwały mu od razu zapewnienia, że nie musi, że nie jest jeszcze noc, że nie ma przecież żadnej godziny policyjnej oraz to, że jest jeszcze trochę wina w lodówce.  
Więc spędzili tak kolejną godzinę, a Castiel znowu się rozweselił. I siedział trochę bliżej Deana.  


\- Dobrze, teraz naprawdę - westchnął brunet, wstając i łapiąc za marynarkę. Spojrzał niechętnie w stronę okna. Burza najprawdopodobniej już gdzieś przeszła. Zostawiła za sobą ciemne chmury i ścianę deszczu. - Mógłbym pożyczyć parasolkę?  
\- Co? Nie, Castielu, na pewno nie będziesz tak szedł przez deszcz. Zawiozę cię - to powiedział Sam, który z nich wszystkich najmniej pił. Może ze 3 lampki wina, jeśli nie mniej, bo Gen miała nawyk podbierania od niego. Całe szczęście, bo Dean już zaczynał się martwić, jak mężczyzna trafi do siebie. Co z tego, że znał Paryż o wiele lepiej od niego? Wiedza mu nie pomoże, gdy ktoś napadnie go w jakimś ciemnym zaułku. Mógłby go nawet odprowadzić, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Wyglądał na znacznie silniejszego do szczupłego bruneta.  
\- Ja naprawdę nie chcę się narzucać - uśmiechnął się ciepło, jednak myśl o marszu w deszczu skutecznie skłoniła go do zgodzenia się na ten pomysł.  


Łoś pomógł wstać swojej ukochanej, całując ją zaraz w czoło. Złapał kurtkę i kluczyki, stając przy drzwiach. I na szczęście swoją postacią zasłaniając lustro. Castiel poprawił marynarkę - trochę cienkie nakrycie jak na taką pogodę.  
Podszedł do Gen i podziękował za gościnę. Ogólnie zaczęli cichą rozmowę po francusku. Bardzo szybką i bardzo zabawną, patrząc na to, jak po chwili zaczęli się śmiać. Po tym Castiel cmoknął kobietę w oba policzki.  
Starszy z braci Winchester podszedł bliżej dostrzegając dziwną minę Gen. Uniósł do niej brwi w pytającym geście. O co jej może chodzić? Dopiero, gdy wskazała głową na niego i Castiela zrozumiał. Och, te francuskie zwyczaje! Dean miał zamiar pożegnać się normalnie, po amerykańsku. Podaniem ręki czy cokolwiek. Jednak mimika Gen wskazywała wyraźnie na to, jak powinien się zachować.  


Sam wstukując coś w telefonie poprosił o adres, a gdy ten mu podawał, kątem oka Cas zauważył jak Gen gapi się na Deana robiąc te wiadome miny i kiwnięcia głową. Winchester nachylił się nad brunetem i delikatnie musnął jego policzek ustami, jakby się bał. Co nie byłoby całkiem niezgodne z prawdą, bo dla nieprzyzwyczajonego do takich kontaktów Deana było to mocno krępujące. Odsunął się będąc pewien, że policzki mu płoną żywym ogniem. Czasami cieszył się, że ma piegi, bo to chociaż odrobinę ukrywało rumieniec na jego twarzy.  
W Castielu na chwilę zatrzymało się serce. Zdumiony uśmiechnął się jednak i także pocałował go delikatnie w gładki policzek.  
\- Do jutra Dean. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni już wcześniej przygotowaną kartkę z adresem. - Tym razem o 13. I nie zdziw się, że to jest pod mostem.  
\- Super. Będę wiedział, gdzie się ulokować, gdy tych dwoje wreszcie się mną zmęczy i wyrzuci mnie z domu. - zaśmiał się i Castiel wraz z Łosiem wyszli na zewnątrz i przez moment było jeszcze słychać ich kroki na klatce schodowej.  


Dean jeszcze przez chwilę stał zamyślony, wpatrując się w drzwi.  
\- Castiel jest jak marzenie. - rzuciła mimochodem Gen. Przytaknął, zaraz odrobinę pesząc się tym gestem. Wrócił z powrotem do pokoju, rzucając się na ciepłą jeszcze kanapę. Zerknął na butelkę - była już pusta. A szkoda, bo napiłby się jeszcze trochę.  
\- Dean, lubisz Castiela, prawda? - zapytała Gen delikatnie, siadając naprzeciwko niego w fotelu. Musiała skorzystać z okazji, że jest z Deanem sam na sam, bez obecności Sama, bo wtedy nie dałoby się na pewne tematy porozmawiać.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. A ty nie? - zapytał wzruszając ramionami.  
\- No tak, ale tak świetnie się dogadujecie i... - Gen opuściła ręce na podołek. Jak z nim pogadać, żeby go nie przestraszyć?  
\- Gen, ja naprawdę... to nie ma sensu. - Dean zakrył głowę poduszką. Jak zwykle jego bratowa doskonale wyczuwała, co się dzieje. Miała chyba jakiś szósty zmysł.  
\- Dlaczego bez sensu? Przecież... - już miała wysunąć tysiąc argumentów, gdy Dean jej przerwał.  
\- Jest dużo starszy, tak naprawdę nie wiem nawet dokładnie ile. Poza tym, do tanga trzeba dwojga. - mamrotał usiłując przekonać także siebie. To się nie może udać.  
Gen spojrzała na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Ty i Castiel to dwoje, nie sądzisz? Chyba, że nie umiem już liczyć. Przypominam też, że ten chodzący cud nikogo nie ma. A mówię to ja, kobieta zamężna! - Wskazała na obrączkę, zaraz uśmiechając się lekko do Deana, który wyjrzał w końcu zza poduszki.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o wiek, to może spokojnie mieć 40. Nie widać po nim, nie zachowuje się jak na taki wiek i - nie mogła skończyć wymieniać bo z Deana posypały się kolejne nieskładne wytłumaczenia i wymówki.  
Więc jego bratowa musiała po prostu wygodniej usiąść i przeczekać.  


Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ogóle prowadzi taką konwersację z Gen. To było dziwne, bo Dean rzadko kiedy miewał problemy sercowe. O ile w ogóle. Jeśli można było nazwać sytuację między nim i Castielem problemem sercowym, bo w zasadzie nie był tego pewien. Dean musiał przyznać, że spojrzał na Castiela zupełnie inaczej niż w szkole. Chociaż już wtedy darzył go niezwykłą sympatią to teraz dostrzegł w nim mężczyznę. I to cholernie atrakcyjnego. Na wzmiankę o nim coś fikało mu w środku koziołka, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości.  
Rodziły się one jednak, gdy rozważał w myślach, czy to w ogóle mogłoby wypalić. Przez tą sugestię Gen zaczął sobie wyobrażać, jak to wszystko mogłoby wyglądać. Jak razem podróżują - Dean robi zdjęcia, a Cas uczy dzieci czy cokolwiek innego, w końcu potrafił tak wiele rzeczy. Mimo wszystko dostrzegał za dużo przeszkód. Wszystkie wyrzucił Gen, a ona wszystkie odparła. Wiek? Nieważne, obaj jesteście dorośli. Były nauczyciel? No właśnie, BYŁY. Niedługo wyjeżdża? Więc lepiej się pospiesz. Nie da się rozkochać kogoś w siedem dni? Spójrz na siebie. 

***

Wraz z Łosiem zeszli na podziemny parking. Castiel usiadł na miejscu pasażera, zaraz wzdychając cicho. Sam zerknął na niego niepewnie i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Mercedes świetnie sprawował się w Paryżu jeśli chodzi o całkiem niedrogi samochód dla prawnika.  
\- Coś się stało, Castielu? Żona będzie krzyczeć, że tak późno? - Uśmiechnął się do niego, wyjeżdżając na deszcz. Od razu włączył wycieraczki, które bezszelestnie zgarniały krople. Cas zapatrzył się na to, kręcąc głową.  
\- Co ty. Nie ma kto tam czekać. Sam wiesz, że za kilka dni wyjeżdżam.  
\- To stąd ta melancholia? Czy to przez utwór Zeppelinów? Tylko nie mów mi, że mój ulubiony wychowawca ma nieuleczalną chorobę i niedługo umrze - zrobił do niego przerażoną minę na co Cas zaśmiał się cicho. Sam nawet nie wiedział jak tekst o chorobie mógł zabrzmieć ironicznie dla bruneta.  
\- Może trochę przez pogodę. No dobra, przez Zeppelinów też. Ale sam widziałeś jak Dean się cieszył. Rzadko kiedy można było zobaczyć taki uśmiech w liceum. - Zauważył, wydymając lekko usta. - skupiał się na sporcie, marnych ocenach, dziewczynach i na tobie. - Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.  
\- A teraz?  
\- To chyba ty powinieneś znać swojego brata, nie ja - Wzruszył ramionami i zerknął przez szybę na mijane kolejne uliczki Paryża. Miasto miłości, miasto marzeń i snów.  
\- Wiem, że na niego też nikt nie czeka w domu.- Mruknął jeszcze Łoś, po czym włączył radio. Po kolejnym zakręcie zaczęli rozmawiać na temat dróg i ruchu w Paryżu. 

Rue Armand Moisant było spokojną ulicą o tej porze i o tej pogodzie tym bardziej. Nawet jedna z Irlandek, która mimo każdego śniegu czy szkwału prowadziła tu swojego wielkiego wilczura teraz siedziała w domu. A przynajmniej nie było jej widać na horyzoncie. Castiel siedząc jeszcze w środku wygrzebał i wziął w dłoń kluczyki. Żeby nie wyginać się na siedzeniach podali sobie po prostu, po amerykańsku, dłoń. Spojrzał jak samochód wraz z wielkim Samem znika już za rogiem.  
Znalazł się w końcu u siebie w mieszkanku. Zaledwie zerknął na kuchnię. Nie chciał jeść ani pić. Zdjął marynarkę i rzucił ją na sofę w salonie, fortepian zaledwie zaszczycając spojrzeniem. Ruszył za to do łazienki i spojrzał w swoje odbicie. Syknął niezadowolony i po chwili odwrócił spojrzenie. Nie chciał na to patrzeć. Nie chciał patrzeć na siebie. Rozebrał się i ukojenie znalazł pod gorącą wodą. Odetchnął, opierając się o chłodne kafelki.  
Po tym jak Cas wyszedł spod prysznica i w miarę się wytarł, znowu spojrzał w lustro. Przetarł dłonią, by lepiej się zobaczyć. Na początek przywitał go błysk błękitnych oczu i na chwilę mógł zobaczyć swoje normalne odbicie. Takie ludzkie. Zaledwie po kilku sekundach lustro jakby odmówiło posłuszeństwa i zaczęło rozmywać jego odbicie. Cała skóra wydawała się nierealna, odrobinę niebieska. Gdy odszedł na dwa kroki nadal patrząc, przyjrzał się swojemu torsowi. W miejscu gdzie było serce lustro pokazywało czerwony organ, który drgał spazmatycznie, jakby sam już nie dał rady. Novak zacisnął szczękę i nałożył dresy, wychodząc z łazienki. Zapalił światło w małym salonie i usiadł do fortepianu, grając jakiś pierwszy lepszy utwór, byle tylko się uspokoić. 

***

\- Wiesz, że co by się nie działo, Dean, my cię wspieramy. I z kim byś się nie związał, czy to facet czy kobieta, ja i Sam...  
\- Co ty i Sam? - Spytał w progu Winchester, uśmiechając się. - Castiel jest już u siebie. Nie uwierzysz, która to dzielnica!  
Oczywiście Dean najpierw się zawstydził, a potem Gen jakoś zgrabnie ominęła to zagadnienie skupiając się raczej na tym, gdzie Castiel mieszka. Dean wsłuchał się uważnie, próbując zapamiętać każde słowo. Nie było to łatwe, francuskie nazwy i numery wciąż sprawiały mu pewne problemy. Zresztą, nie pojawi się tam przecież nieproszony. Jeśli Cas będzie chciał to sam mu pokaże swoje mieszkanie.  
\- Że w TEJ dzielnicy? - Gen już trzeci raz powtórzyła to pytanie. - Nic dziwnego, że jest dość specyficzny. - Zaśmiała się krótko i zerknęła na Deana, który zapewne nie wiele rozumiał. - Jest taka dzielnica, gdzie mieszkają głównie osoby zza granicy. No i trochę artystów. I jak ktoś mówi, że mieszka tam, to od razu wiadomo, jaki to jest człowiek. Trochę się nie dziwię. Z drugiej strony są to dość tanie lokale, że względu na to, że jest tam głośno przez studentów oraz co raz zmieniają tam drogi, to Castiel wydaje się mieć wystarczająco pieniędzy, by móc mieszkać gdzie indziej. - Wydęła pełne usta, w które zaraz została pocałowana przez męża.  


Dean wstał i pomógł Gen sprzątać, zbierając kieliszki do kuchni. Pół godziny później wrócił prąd ratując go od męki ręcznego zmywania, a przygotowaną zapiekankę od zepsucia. Zdaje się, że na jutro będą mieli gotowy obiad, chociaż Dean wątpił, czy zdąży wrócić tak wcześnie, by go zjeść. W końcu umówili się z Castielem na trzynastą. Ciekawe, czy któregoś dnia wybiorą się na zwiedzanie wieczorem. Niektóre budynki najlepiej się prezentują w nikłym, tajemniczym świetle latarń. I wcale nie chodziło o to, by pospacerować z Castielem po uliczkach Paryża przy zachodzącym słońcu.


	4. Mieszkanie na Rue Armand Moisant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczynamy się rozkręcać ;)

Kolejny dzień zawitał w Paryżu. Przyniósł ze sobą zachmurzone niebo i mocny wiatr. Na nieszczęście mężczyzn Francuzki zrezygnowały tego dnia ze spódnic i sukienek, żeby nie kusić losu. A wiadomo ten, w Paryżu, nadzwyczaj lubił robić różne sztuczki.  
Castiel w końcu wstał z łóżka, rozsunął wszystkie zasłony i żaluzje. Niezadowolony wyszedł na swój mini balkon, ale szybko zrezygnował. Za zimno na gołą klatę.  
Na 9 miał zajęcia. Dzisiaj tyle godzin przez wczorajszą burzę. Przeraził się, widząc, że jest 8. Nie segregował nawet nut. Złapał wszystkie i wpakował do torby na ramię. Na siebie nałożył ciemne spodnie z brązowymi kieszeniami, luźną koszulkę z Buddą oraz sweter. Lato czy nie lato, mocno wiało, a on nie chciał zachorować.  
Wyszedł z zajęć po 12. Niech by te wszystkie herbatki i matkę, która chciała tak bardzo go zatrzymać i zachęcić do pozostania na obiedzie. Spóźni się na spotkanie z Deanem! 

***

Po długim wieczorze z winem i mnóstwem śmiechu Dean spał jak zabity. Obudził się o 9 i od razu zwlekł z łóżka. Do spotkania miał mnóstwo czasu, ale przecież nie może go spędzić zakopany pod kołdrą. Tego byłoby już za wiele. Nie lubił tego dziwnego uczucia zastałych od leżenia kości i dziwnego rozkojarzenia. Zwłaszcza, że pogoda nie poprawiała nastroju. Niebo było zachmurzone, co nigdy nie wróżyło dobrze dla fotografa. Skoro ma robić zdjęcia na otwartej przestrzeni potrzebuje dobrego oświetlenia. Flesz nie zawsze się sprawdzał.  
Sam i Gen byli już w pracy, jak zawsze o tej godzinie. Nie lubił przebywać w ich mieszkaniu sam. Niby miał się tu czuć jak w domu, niby wiedział, co jest w jakiej szafce... ale mimo wszystko to nie było to. Zrobił to, co zawsze gdy miał chwilę wolnego czasu. Włączył laptopa i zajął się cyfrową obróbką swoich najnowszych ujęć. Część oczywiście wywalił, gdy zatrzęsła mu się ręka lub coś zepsuło kadr. Zauważył, że często zdjęcia są poruszone przy Castielu. Nie na tyle mocno, żeby je usuwać, ale jednak zauważalnie. Czyżby aż tak drżała mu ręka, gdy patrzył na niego? A może przyczyna leżała zupełnie gdzie indziej?  
Nie było jednak czasu na zastanawianie się, bo nagle Dean zauważył, że pora już się zbierać. W biegu zmienił ubrania, zarzucając na siebie ciepłą, bordową bluzę z kapturem. Chwycił plecak ze sprzętem i już gnał na spotkanie Castiela.  


Rue Caulaintcort była rzadko uczęszczaną drogą. Ponad nią jednak wznosił się dość ładny, choć stary, most. A pod nim, tak właśnie tam mieli spędzić dzisiejszy dzień, znajdował się cmentarz. Byli tam pochowani Francuzi, którzy zginęli w rewolucji francuskiej. Były tam też nagrobki artystów, którzy żyli i tworzyli w Montmartre. Ah i jeszcze jedna rzecz: nikt nie wiedział czemu i skąd, ale zbierały się tam całe gromady kotów. Spały przy grobach lub w cieniu mostu, patrząc na każdego bez mrugnięcia kocim okiem.  
Dean przybył na miejsce spotkania dosłownie chwilę przed brunetem. Rozejrzał się wkoło w poszukiwaniu ciemnej czupryny i ruszył powoli w stronę spieszącego się w jego kierunku Castiela. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że przecież nie musi już tak gnać, ale był trochę za daleko. Cas próbował za to robić kilka rzeczy na raz, biec, szperać w zakamarkach swojej torby, pomachać do Deana. Troch się zakręcił i nagle z jego torby wyfrunęło mnóstwo kartek zapisanych drobnymi nutami na pięciolinii. Trochę przypominało mu to scenę z Harry'ego Pottera, gdy nagle listy wystrzeliły wielką chmarą z kominka Dursleyów. Szybko rzucił się na pomoc łapiąc w powietrzu fruwające kartki, z nieco lepszym skutkiem niż mały czarodziej.  


\- O nie, nie, nie - jęknął Cas i zaraz z pomocą Deana zaczął łapać fruwające kartki. I oczywiście jedna z kartek zafrunęła na most, wplątując się w rusztowanie. Musiał mieć tę kartkę, musiał! Zdjął torbę, rzucając ją na ławkę podobnie jak swój sweter.  
\- Jak coś to mnie łap - rzucił z lekkim uśmiechem i z rozbiegu wspiął się na pierwsze metalowe belki i dalej, i wyżej, do kartki. Pobliskie koty zadarły głowy, podobnie jak Dean, obserwując, co wyczynia brunet. A to był prawdziwy popis gimnastyczny, przy czym było można zauważyć, jak sprawny jest Cas.  
Nie było łatwo. Można tylko sobie wyobrazić jak ciężko jest rozruszać dawno nie wykorzystywane tak intensywnie mięśnie, zmusić do każdorazowego podciągnięcia się w górę. Ale czego nie robi się dla sztuki, którą była muzyka?  
Bo akurat ta kartka - o ile Cas na szybko zdążył się zorientować - to był jego własny utwór i jak zwykle on - nie miał żadnych kopii. Bo po co, prawda? Przecież się nie zgubią!  
Głupota.  
Wyzwał siebie od idiotów, gdy ze stęknięciem przytrzymał się jednego z metalowych podporników, nogę opierając pod sobą. Zawiało mocniej, a Cas zmrużył oczy, gdy ciemne kosmyki padły mu na twarz. Musi je trochę podciąć.  


Dean oniemiały przyglądał się całej tej scenie. Obserwował z dołu, jak mężczyzna podciąga się na rękach coraz wyżej i wyżej, oddalając się od ziemi coraz bardziej. Gdyby teraz spadł to skończyłoby się dla niego tragicznie. Winchester podbiegł bliżej, żeby faktycznie przynajmniej usiłować go asekurować. Najwyżej oboje wylądują w szpitalu. To lepsze, niż gdyby jedno z nich miało wylądować w kostnicy, prawda?  
Swoją drogą, bardzo dobry miał stąd widok. Pod dobrym kątem. Doskonale prezentował się z tej perspektywy tyłek Castiela. Po prostu nie mógł tego nie zauważyć. Czasem nawet podwinęła mu się koszulka ukazując jasną skórę bioder. Gdy Castiel dosięgnął wreszcie niesforną stronicę złapał ją w usta i zaczął zgrabnie opuszczać się na dół. Zakończył pięknym zeskokiem i skłonił się jak po występie na jakiś zawodach.  
\- Gratuluję, złoty medal wędruje do Castiela Novaka. - uśmiechnął się Dean, klaskając w ręce. Uścisnął mu rękę, jakby mu gratulował i wręczył mu torbę razem ze swetrem.  
\- To było niesamowite. Cas - zrobił pauzę, by mężczyzna mógł na niego spojrzeć. - Rządzisz.  
\- Nadal sądzę, że gimnastyka w szkołach nadal powinna być obowiązkowa, obok wf'u - powiedział, lekko dysząc. - Ale o... trochę długo nie ćwiczyłem - zaśmiał się, przeciągając mocno i łapiąc za sweter, który od razu nałożył. Przeczesał włosy palcami i ułożył już na spokojnie wszystko w torbie, przy okazji wyciągając telefon. Spojrzał na numer dzwoniący.  
Nieznany, rozpoczynający się od dziwnych cyfr... Cudownie. Tak męczył się, żeby odebrać telefon od jakiegoś faceta, który zaproponuje mu nowy telefon lub coś w tym stylu. Z westchnięciem wsadził telefon do oddzielnej przegródki.  


Ruszyli w stronę cmentarza, zaczynając wędrówkę pomiędzy nagrobkami. Dean śmiał się, że wyglądają jak maleńkie domki dla zombie-hobbitów. Cykał fotki wszystkiemu i wszędzie, co chwila pociągając nosem. W końcu kichnął potężnie nad grobem jednego z francuskich poetów. Aparat o mało nie wypadł mu z rąk, całe szczęście, że zawsze okręcał sobie pasek wokół ręki. Nie chciał stracić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, jakim było to malutkie, plastikowe pudełeczko.  
Na donośny dźwięk kichnięcia wraz z cichym syknięciem z pobliskiego nagrobka zerwał się szarobury kot i odszedł kawałek dalej, z góry obserwując przybyszy.  
\- O nie, koty? - jęknął Dean sięgając z plecaka paczkę chusteczek. - To wszystko wyjaśnia. Chyba nie powinienem się już z nimi rozstawać, jeśli mamy tu jeszcze chwilę pochodzić.  
Gdyby tylko wiedział! Mógłby chociaż załagodzić jakoś skutki lekami antyalergicznymi. W tym wypadku jednak był skazany na ciągłe kichanie. Ach, czego się nie robi dla sztuki!  
Cas mruczał czasem krótką modlitwę po francusku, gdy widział jakieś znajome dla niego nazwisko. Znał ich samych albo po prostu kojarzył nazwisko prawnuka lub kogoś innego z tego rodu. Na zmianę słyszał klikanie aparatu i kichanie Deana. Spojrzał na niego niepewnie i z lekkim smutkiem na twarzy.  
\- Wybacz, Dean. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś uczulony. Uprzedziłbym - ruszył dalej zanim ten zdążyłby cokolwiek powiedzieć.  


Cmentarz ciągnął się na wiele metrów przed i za mostem, a pod nim samym było najwięcej nagrobków, najwięcej zakamarków, gdzie chowały się koty.  
Większości nazwisk Dean w ogóle nie znał. Byli to głównie francuscy twórcy, a on nigdy nie zagłębiał się w literaturę francuską. Czasami Castiel coś mu o nich opowiadał, wtrącając jakieś ciekawostki czy tytuły dzieł wraz z niezwykle ważnym tłem historycznym. Prawdopodobnie niewiele z tego zapamięta, ale może rzeczywiście powinien poszerzyć nieco swoje horyzonty. To, jak Castiel przedstawiał ich historię było intrygujące. Wreszcie Dean spostrzegł znajome nazwisko na kamiennej płycie, tuż pod rzeźbą leżącego jak do snu mężczyzny.  
\- Alexander Dumas! Tego znam. Napisał Trzech Muszkieterów. - uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie, ale szybko uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy, gdy Castiel wyjaśnił mu prawdę. Oczywiście, Alexander Dumas był autorem Trzech Muszkieterów, ale ojciec. Na cmentarzu Montmartre pochowany był jego syn, również pisarz. Dziełem, które przyniosło mu największy rozgłos była Dama Kameliowa, kultowy melodramat o miłości, rozstaniu i straconych szansach na szczęście.  


Dean zajął się fotografowaniem tego miejsca. Chociaż nie wiedział, o czym opowiada ta książka to nawet jemu obił się o uszy tytuł Damy Kameliowej. Z pewnością więc takie zdjęcie powinno znaleźć się w albumie o Paryżu. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Cas unosi głowę do góry, wpatrując się z niepokojem w zachmurzone niebo. Nie omieszkał zrobić mu zdjęcia, co wyglądało jakby wznosił modły nad duszą zmarłego pisarza. Dużo zdjęć mu porobił ukradkiem tego dnia. Nie był pewien, czy ze wszystkich Cas zdawał sobie sprawę. Deanowi wpadł do głowy pewien pomysł, ale na szczęście miał jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby go zrealizować.  
\- Byle znowu nie zabrano prądu. Gen się zdenerwuje, że nie będzie mogła upiec zapiekanki - zerknął na niego i obaj się zaśmiali, nawet nie do końca mieli z czego. Ale chyba każdy zna te uczucie, gdy po prostu chce ci się śmiać równocześnie z osobą, z którą teraz jesteś.  


Spędzili dobrą godzinę, włócząc się, odpędzając od ciekawskich kotów. Zaczynało kropić i Cas, widząc, że Dean znalazł nadzwyczaj ciekawy grób do sfotografowania, powiedział, że idzie schować się na razie pod most. Jakby to źle nie zabrzmiało.  
Podwinął pod siebie sweter i usiadł w suchym, w miarę czystym miejscu.  
Nie musiał długo czekać aż koty zaczęły się przy nim kłaść. Były dziwnie zadbane. Możliwe, że czyjeś, a po prostu się tu włóczyły lub... no cóż, to była jedna z tajemnic Paryża. Czemu te koty są tak zadbane?  
W kolejnej chwili siedziało wokół niego 5 dużych kotów, a dwa umiejscowiły się na jego kolanach, mrucząc głośno, jakby wyczuwały ciepło, zbierające się w Castielu przez ten czas. Jakby chciały go wszystkie wyleczyć z tej dziwnej... można było to nazwać chorobą? Nie, chyba nie.  
Może po prostu garnęły się do ciepła, a może do źródła miłości, które siedziało w Castielu przez nikogo nie wykorzystywane? 

Mimo uciążliwego kataru Dean nie ustępował. Tu było tak pięknie i klimatycznie, że nie mógł tak po prostu zrezygnować, prawda? Gdyby to zrobił pewnie musiałby tu przyjść jeszcze raz i nakichałby się dwa razy więcej. Nie ma mowy. Zrobi dzisiaj mnóstwo zdjęć, żeby było z czego wybierać. Nie tylko nagrobkom, ale tym włochatym potworkom też. W końcu co może bardziej zachęcać zwykłych, nieuczulonych ludzi w to miejsce niż gromadka mruczących kotów?  
Gdy skończył ruszył powoli pod most, gdzie miał na niego czekać Cas. Wkrótce go zobaczył, ale mężczyzna nie był sam - wokół niego gromadziły się koty wszelkiej maści i rozmiarów. To było tak bardzo przeurocze, że Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać. Uniósł aparat, przetarł obiektyw miękką szmatką i powolutku ruszył w stronę swojego modela. Nie chciał przepłoszyć zwierząt, co nie było łatwe, bo cały czas pociągał nosem. Udało mu się uchwycić wspaniałe ujęcia - wystarczy dorysować Castielowi uszy i sam będzie wyglądał jak kociak.  
\- W poprzednim wcieleniu musiałeś być kotem. - uśmiechnął się zza obiektywu. Był już bardzo blisko. Kilka, jakby wyczuwając jego alergię, uciekło oburzonych w jakieś swoje tajemne zakamarki. Reszta jednak została i nawet łasiły się o jego nogi. Usiadł również przy Castielu, opuszczając wreszcie obiektyw. Pogłaskał najbliżej znajdującą się kulkę sierści, która weszła mu na kolana, zaczynając śmiesznie ugniatać łapkami.  
\- No co, mały? Wiesz, jak cię nie znoszę? - zapytał słodkim głosem swojego czarnego kociego kolegę, zaraz kichając. Kot spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem, po czym powrócił do niecodziennego masażu. - Och, gdybym mógł wybrać jak umrę to pewnie wybrałbym właśnie to. Śmierć przez alergię na koty. - zaśmiał się, zaraz znowu kichając. Bo prawdą było, że Dean kochał zwierzęta, wszystkie. Z kotami było jednak najtrudniej z uwagi na jego alergię. Teraz też chciałby posiedzieć dłużej, ale już nie wytrzymywał. Oczy mu poczerwieniały, woda ciekła z nosa. Wstał z powrotem na własne nogi i wyciągnął rękę pomagając wstać Castielowi.  
\- Czas na zmianę towarzystwa. - mruknął otrzepując się z resztek sierści. - Ta kocia hałastra mnie wykończy.

Castiel nie wiedział do końca jak się zachowywać, będąc fotografowanym. Czy może się odrobinę poruszyć, czy może patrzeć gdzieś indziej niż w obiektyw? Na przykład w zielone oczy, na ten uśmiech, policzki nakrapiane piegami?  
Oblizał się szybko, zaraz wracając spojrzeniem do kotów, które też zaczepiały mu właśnie sweter swoimi pazurkami. No trudno, niech już to zniszczą. Nie można gniewać się na takie kulki sierści, prawda? Po prostu się nie da.  
Przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Deana i z kotem, śmiejąc się cicho.  
\- Jak ty ich nienawidzisz - pokręcił powoli głową. Zaraz złapał go za dłoń, podnosząc się i poprawiając sweter.  
Nieprzyjemnie było znowu nie czuć dłoni Deana w swojej. Mógłby się przyzwyczaić do tego czegoś.  
O nie, nie. Pokręcił powoli głową, sięgając po swoją torbę i zarzucając ją na swoje ramię. Przełożył kilka rzeczy w torbie i podniósł głowę, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Jeśli aż tak reagujesz na koty, to lepiej nie jedź do Bułgarii. Tam jest jedno miasto, nie pamiętam dokładnie jego nazwy, gdzie jest zakaz wprowadzania psów, bo po prostu wszędzie są koty - uśmiechnął się szeroko. On sam uwielbiał zwierzęta, a przeważnie koty. Chodziły własnymi drogami, dawały się głaskać tym, którym chciały, ogólnie były nieufne do większości obcych, chyba, że same stwierdziły, że ta osoba się nadaje. I miały podobno aż dziewięć żyć.  
\- W takim razie ruszam do Azji. Podobno mają tam wioskę pełną lisów. W takiej mógłbym żyć bez kataru. - uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi na ciekawostkę o bułgarskiej kociej ostoi. Chociaż korciło go, żeby zobaczyć to miasteczko i oczywiście zrobić zdjęcia. Koty to wdzięczni modele, niewiele je obchodzi, więc nie peszy je obiektyw. W przeciwieństwie do psów, które zaraz się chowają i odwracają łeb. Najtrudniej jest oczywiście z małymi kociakami, bo są niesamowicie ruchliwe i cały czas się bawią. Jednak to właśnie te maluchy są ulubieńcami ludzi.  


Spacerowali wolnym krokiem do wyjścia odprowadzani przez swoich nowo poznanych, czworonożnych przyjaciół.  
\- Czasami przeraża mnie myśl, że jeśli duchy, błąkające się dusze i inne takie istnieją, to koty i psy je widzą. I małe dzieci. Ale częściej przebywam z kotami niż z dziećmi... - zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę, mimowolnie skręcając w Rue Chemin Saint Eloy, gdzie były jeszcze rozsiane nagrobki, w końcu wychodząc na szeroką Rue Caulaincourt. No tak, cmentarze mogły wprowadzać taki melancholijny nastrój. Dean zdążył się jednak nauczyć, że zazwyczaj to wszystko to tylko gra światła. Jak na przykład z tym odbiciem Castiela w wystawowej szybie. Przez moment naprawdę wydawało mu się... no ale teraz śmiał się z własnej głupoty.  
\- Myślisz, że one naprawdę istnieją? Duchy? - zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem. - Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, bym dostrzegał zjawy w dzieciństwie. Takie przerażające odczucie chyba bym zapamiętał, prawda? Swoją drogą to musiałoby być okropne.  
Dostrzegł zaskoczone spojrzenie Castiela, więc pociągnął temat dalej.  
\- No tak chodzić po świecie jako duch. Nie widzi cię nikt prócz zwierząt i małych dzieci. Nie możesz z nikim porozmawiać. Obserwujesz, jak kolejne pokolenia odchodzą i... jesteś całkiem sam. - na chwilę zapadła cisza, jakby sobie to wyobrażali, po czym Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko. - No chyba, że duchy robią sobie wspólne imprezy na cmentarzach. Montmartre musi być świetną miejscówką, skoro tyle kotów się tam gromadzi.  
Castiela korciło by powiedzieć "nie trzeba być duchem, żeby widzieć kolejne pokolenia i być samemu". Ale zacisnął usta w wąską linię i zaraz zaśmiał się na pomysł imprezy.  
\- Dużo artystów już wpadało na takie pomysły, Dean. Nie jesteś pierwszy - zerknął w zielone, zadowolone oczy, sam się szerzej uśmiechając.  
Zaśmiali się, przeganiając niezbyt wesołe myśli ze swoich głów. Szli dalej, chociaż Dean właściwie nie wiedział, gdzie i po co. Zobaczyli, co mieli zobaczyć, więc Cas mógłby po prostu wrócić do siebie. Nie narzekał jednak - lubił spędzać z nim czas.  


Idąc dalej w kilka minut można było dojść do Moulin Rouge, gdzie się kierowali. Miłe miejsce. Jasne, lata swojej świetności miało już dawno ze sobą, a Francję w końcu dosięgnął zakaz prostytucji, co kraj bardzo przeżywał. Odnosił się nawet do dziedzictwa kulturowego, jakim były francuskie kurtyzany!  
Castiel pamiętał świetność ulicy, na którą właśnie wyszli. Boulevard de Clichy był kiedyś wielką, szeroką ulicą z kamienną drogą. Zza bram budynków okraszonych neonami i wielkimi plakatami wyglądały kobiety w kolorowych sukniach, kiwały głową i mrugały zachęcająco. Niektóre - choć mniej zamożne i mniej urodziwe - podchodziły i same brały klienta pod rękę, obiecując rozkosze lub popatrzenie na tańczące panienki. Tak, kankan także nie był już aż tak ciekawy jak kiedyś. Z drugiej strony, Casa nigdy to specjalnie nie pociągało. Oddawanie się, pokazywanie swojego ciała za pieniądze? Nie, to zdecydowanie nie dla niego. Chyba, że ktoś to lubił, to szanował to pod względem zawodu lub pasji.  
\- Hej, to Moulin Rouge! - zawołał, wiedząc już mniej więcej gdzie się znajdują. - To jedno z tych miejsc, które pokazywali mi Sam i Gen. Czyli jedno z popularniejszych.  
Zanim jednak doszli do słynnego kabaretu pod Czerwonym Młynem, musieli coś zjeść. Zapachy jedzenia roznoszące się z pobliskich lokali przypomniały Deanowi jak bardzo jest głodny. Zerknął na zegarek - na tym cmentarzu czas chyba płynie inaczej, bo było już dziwnie późno, a zapewne oboje nie zjedli za wiele przed wyjściem.  
Poszli do pizzerii. Tak, najprostszej pizzerii na początku długiego pasa ulicy dwukierunkowej, gdzie kiedyś przechadzali się samotni mężczyźni szukając uciech.  
Na jej dachu były jeszcze wyłączone neony i świetnie znany ze wszystkich pocztówek wiatrak, a przynajmniej w mniejszej wersji.  


Po kilku minutach znaleźli stolik, a Cas zdjął sweter, poprawiając na sobie koszulkę i uśmiechając się do Deana.  
\- Szczerze padam z głodu. – Mruknął Castiel, przyglądając się menu.  
\- Ja też. Chyba trochę się zasiedzieliśmy na tym cmentarzu. - westchnął, czując jak od samego czytania propozycji z menu kiszki skręcają mu się z głodu. Wybrali dwie średnie pizze. Jedną na ostro, z kurczakiem i papryczkami jalapeno, a drugą łagodniejszą, z sosem czosnkowym, boczkiem i innymi dodatkami. Za oknem wciąż było pochmurnie i nieciekawie - nic dziwnego, że ludzie z większą chęcią kryli się we wnętrzach restauracji, kafejek czy kin.  


Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, o Paryżu i innych ciekawych miejscach na świecie. Dean też miał kilka zabawnych anegdot do opowiedzenia ze swoich podróży. Na przykład, gdy przebywał w Brukseli i okazało się, że jego hotel znajdował się w okolicy o podobnej sławie do Placu Pigalle. Pod jego oknami stały kobiety różnej urody. Ciężko było takiemu chłopakowi jak on przedrzeć się przez wąskie uliczki bez kilku niewybrednych propozycji. Możecie sobie wyobrazić jak to jest zgubić się w takim miejscu? Dean mógł, bo dokładnie tak się stało. Wylądował na ulicy zajętej przez transwestytów. Czasami trudno było rozpoznać, czy to kobieta czy mężczyzna - tak pięknie byli przebrani. Jak się okazało bardzo przemili ludzie, którzy wskazali mu właściwą drogę bez problemu, a nawet odprowadzili go żeby trafił bezpiecznie na miejsce. To musiało wyglądać przekomicznie - Dean w towarzystwie dwóch wysokich panien w kolorowych strojach wędrował uliczkami Brukseli późnym wieczorem. Zrobili sobie nawet wspólne zdjęcie, które do dzisiaj przypominało mu o tej przygodzie.  


Wymieniali swoje poglądy na niektóre tematy, opowiadali sobie wzajemnie o swoich podróżach, powiedzieli nawet sobie co nieco o swoich marzeniach. Tak też Dean dowiedział się, że Castiel nigdy nie miał i nie ma ochoty być ojcem, a z owoców najbardziej lubi arbuzy. A Cas dowiedział się, że starszy Winchester chce najpierw zajmować się dziećmi Sama jako wujek, a później może coś pomyśli o "związku i innych takich" no i o tym, że jak na faceta zdecydowanie nie przystało, lubi plażę i wieczorne spacery po niej.  
\- W takim zestawieniu nie polecam Albanii. Woda jest świetna, czysta i tak dalej, ale plaże są sztuczne, często pozbawione jakiejś roślinności i tej magii. Myślę jednak, że Chorwacja albo chociaż Lazurowe Wybrzeże byłoby dobre. - Uśmiechnął się lekko i zamieszał słomką w napoju. Spojrzeli na siebie i z niewiadomych przyczyn przez chwilę po prostu się na siebie patrzyli, jakby próbując wyczytać intencje drugiego.  


Pizza już znikała z talerzy, gdy Dean wrócił myślami do Paryża i Castiela siedzącego tuż przed nim, wpatrującego się w niego tymi niebieskimi oczami jakby chciał wyłapać każde jego słowo, wyczuć każdą myśl. Dean uśmiechnął się lekko i zerknął w stronę drzwi.  
\- Za to nigdy nie byłem na występie w Moulin Rouge. Z Samem i Gen zwiedzaliśmy wszystko z zewnątrz. - powiedział chichocząc pod nosem. - Podejrzewam, że Sam chętnie by się wybrał, ale nie śmiał tego zaproponować przy Gen.  
Na wspomnienie o występach na tej ulicy uciech, uniósł lekko brew.  
\- Ciężko znaleźć coś dobrego w tych czasach - przeczesał ciemne włosy palcami. Nigdzie nie było choćby włoska siwizny. - Jednak też rozumiem, że nie chodziłeś tam z Gen i Samem. Gen mogłaby być delikatnie podirytowana - uśmiechnął się lekko, zaraz zostawiając część pieniędzy i patrząc jak Dean zostawia swoją.  
Z pełnym brzuchem i Castielem u boku mógłby spacerować cały dzień. Co dzień. Po prostu chodzili ramię w ramię wymieniając się poglądami i swoją wizją świata. Dean musiał przyznać, że niektóre wnioski Castiela były bardzo... dojrzałe, jeśli można tak to ująć. Skomplikowane, oparte na ogromnej wiedzy jaką posiadał o świecie. Dean nie mógł się nadziwić jakim cudem on to wszystko spamiętał, jak udało mu się zagłębić w tyle różnych kultur i przekonań. Niesamowite. Trzeba przyznać, ze przebywanie z taką osobą potrafi nadszarpnąć własną dobrą opinię, ale Castiel to wszystko łagodził. Ani na chwilę nie pozwolił mu sądzić, by jego zdanie było mniej ważne czy po prostu błędne.  
Przeszli się powoli przez Moulin Rouge, rozmawiając na różne, trochę inne tematy. Gorsza droga życia, przestępczość, wykorzystywanie... dziwne, że ich tematy rozmów sięgały tak daleko.  


W końcu zatrzymali się przed małą, zdobioną bramą, która wyglądała bardzo niepozornie.  
Weszli do ogródka, w którym właśnie kwitły róże, roznosząc wokół siebie mamiący, słodki zapach miłości. Dean nigdy nie przepadał za tymi właśnie kwiatami (wydawały mu się zawsze zbyt dostojne, zbyt napuszone, po prostu puste) tak tutaj nie mógł nie docenić ich piękna.  
Wszedł do środka za Castielem. Znajdują się w innej części miasta niż wtedy rozstał się z nim, odprowadzając go do domu. Z pewnością nie jest to więc jego mieszkanie... Zdecydowanie nie! Gdy oczy Deana przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności i dostrzegły przepych wnętrz od razu zrozumiał, gdzie się znajdują. No bo gdzie indziej ściany mogłyby być wyłożone miękkimi materiałami w ciepłych kolorach czerwieni i złota? Do tego przyciemnione światła lamp, lustereczka na ścianach i oczywiście gwóźdź programu - scena, której deski przeżyły spotkanie z niejednym damskim bucikiem. Dean zafascynowany zatrzymał się na progu chłonąc atmosferę tego miejsca. Czuć było coś niesamowicie pociągającego. Aż chciało się grzeszyć.  
\- Więc dzisiaj zobaczysz występ pierwszej klasy - dopiero Castiel wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Nie tyle sam brunet, co jego nos muskający jego ucho, gdy go mijał szepcząc coś o cudach, które na nich dzisiaj czekają. Dean zadrżał. To na pewno było zwykłe dotknięcie, ale tutaj... tutaj wszystko nabierało dwuznaczności. Dean chciałby, żeby ta dwuznaczność tu była, bo Gen jak zwykle miała rację. Cas był cholernie idealny. Wystarczyło spojrzeć jak przemierza drogę do stolika skąpany w nikłym świetle lampek.  


Dean podążył za nim zajmując miejsce na mięciutkiej, półkolistej kanapie. Niesamowicie wygodna i oczywiście czerwona. Castiel usiadł i przeciągnął się lekko, strzykając kośćmi karku. Zaraz też pojawiła się drobna, skąpo ubrana dziewczyna z tacą, na którym stało kilka różnych napojów, zapewne dla innych na tej sali. Szybko, słodkim głosem podała propozycje wraz z proponowaniem cygara lub specjalnych afrodyzjaków. Castiel zerknął na Deana, który jak urzeczony wpatrywał się nadal w otoczenie. Wiedział jak bardzo korciło go, by zrobić jak najwięcej zdjęć, ale Cas wspomniał mu, żeby o tym zapomniał. To było czysto francuskie miejsce. Nic więc dziwnego, że kelnerka ani myślała próbować powiedzieć coś po angielsku, tylko dalej wymieniała pozycje z menu.  
Castiel w końcu zdecydował się na dwa rodzaje drinków i poprosił by co jakiś czas przynoszono im nowe, jeśli szklanki będą puste. Dziewczyna dygnęła i ruszyła przez salę, stawiając przed klientami ich zamówienia.  
\- Mówiłeś, że ciężko teraz w Paryżu o dobre przedstawienie. - szepnął do bruneta. Nie pasowało mu do tego miejsca mówienie normalnym tonem. Jedynie szeptem, ewentualnie czarującym, niskim głosem, od którego miękną nogi. Ta druga opcja chyba nie była jednak dopuszczalna między nim a Castielem. Pozostał więc przy szepcie.  


Przez moment rozmawiali jeszcze cicho o tym miejscu i wkrótce rozpoczęło się niesamowite przedstawienie. Dlaczego niesamowite? Bo można takie przedstawienia zobaczyć w wielu miejscach na świecie, w nagraniach krążących po Internecie, ale nigdy nie będzie się to równać występowi na żywo w jednym z paryskich przybytków. Tutaj oddziałuje się na wszystkie zmysły widza, wabi go i zwodzi obietnicami rozpusty.  
Najpierw dziewczęta w obszernych spódnicach tańczyły tradycyjnego kankana i było to coś naprawdę wartego zobaczenia. Dean nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla siły mięśni nóg tych kobiet. Samo skakanie w rytmie było niesamowite, ale gdy tancerki położyły się na parkiecie poruszając samymi nogami w powietrzu - odjazd. Spróbujcie porobić ćwiczenie zwane nożycami, a przekonacie się jaka trudna to sztuka. Pomijając oczywiście sprawność fizyczną dziewczęta były po prostu piękne, zgrabne o idealnych kobiecych kształtach. Było na czym zawiesić oko, zwłaszcza, że pod spódnicami nosiły pończochy, które chętnie ukazywały zadzierając nogi do nieba. Zakończyły taniec przepięknym, synchronicznym szpagatem i zewsząd rozległy się oklaski.  
Cas kankana... lubił. Szanował to, jak się poruszały, ile miały w sobie gracji, ale też jakiejś wyczuwalnej siły. Dlatego też zamiast kobietom przypatrywał się profilowi Deana. Lekko wysunięty podbródek, pełne usta, błyszczące oczy. Nie pasował do typowego Francuza. Wydawał się zbyt naładowany energią, jakiś zbyt skoczny, a zarazem Castiel zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tak normalny i naturalny tu gest, jak cmoknięcie się w policzek wywołuje u niego coś na kształt strachu i niezrozumienia dla ludzkiej rasy.  
Chyba przyglądał się zbyt długo, jak kot czający się nad myszą, bo Winchester na chwilę spojrzał w bok, a Castiel nie zdążył odwrócić wzroku. Jedną rękę miał na oparciu, nogi lekko rozłożone, a głowę przechyloną na bok, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał. Teraz już otwierał usta, żeby wytłumaczyć się, czemu to się na niego patrzył, ale przyszła kelnerka z ich drinkami. W milczeniu wznieśli toast i upili po dużym łyku alkoholu.  


Następny pokaz był już o wiele odważniejszy. Kobiety, które tym razem zaszczyciły scenę na początku ukryte były w pióropuszach, których w tańcu sukcesywnie się pozbywały, odsłaniając kolejne partie ciała. Na końcu błyszczące skrawki materiału zakrywały już tylko strefę bikini. Tancerki zeszły ze sceny celowo muskając kolorowym pierzem twarze widzów, po czym wróciły na swoje miejsce na scenie, wykonując kolejne figury ukazujące wszystkie zalety ich ciał. Cały ten występ miał już w sobie jakąś historię, chociaż Dean nie do końca ją zrozumiał. Wiadomo, wszystko śpiewane było po francusku, a widok pięknych kobiet nie pomagał mu skupić się na tekście.  
Już tak naprawdę na koniec dano burleskę. Humorystyczny, miły występ z formą striptizu i grupowych śmiechów, które niosły się po całej sali. Tu jednak chodziło też o teatr. Czyli też język francuski, bo jaki by inny. Z tego też powodu Castiel przysunął się bliżej i założył nogę na nogę, żeby w spokoju cichutko mówić do Deana i opowiadać o tym, co dokładnie dzieje się na scenie, jeśli brać pod uwagę tekst, a nie znikające ubranie tancerek.  
Wszystko skończyło się zbiorowym tańcem, a ludzie długo klaskali po tym, jak kurtyna opadła znowu na deski sceny. Dean klaskał zachwycony. Dłonie lekko zawahały się w swoim zajęciu, gdy poczuł jak ciepło Castiela znika. Mężczyzna wstał, ewidentnie szykując się do wyjścia. Dean odczekał jeszcze chwilę, aż zrobi się odrobinę więcej miejsca, bo tłum powoli ruszył od stolików do drzwi, wesoło komentując przedstawienie. Gwar rozmów i ogólne zamieszanie pozwoliło mu na niepostrzeżone obserwowanie sylwetki Castiela i mógłby przysiąc, że jest w nim coś tajemniczego, coś niezwykłego. To pewnie efekt przytłumionych świateł, ale zdecydowanie wyróżniał się na tle innych ludzi. Chociaż Dean nie potrafił określić czym.  
Było już naprawdę późno. Jednak te wszystkie uciechy trochę trwały. I trochę kosztowały. Castiel szybko, by Dean nie znał ceny za to wszystko, zapłacił dla mężczyzny przy wyjściu i poprawił na sobie sweter.  


Wyszli na ciepłe, nocne powietrze. Idąc przez ten mały ogród wszędzie towarzyszył im mamiący zapach róż, które teraz choć były zamknięte nadal pachniały. Cas podrapał się palcem w nos, wychodząc już na powoli opustoszałą ulicę. Wszyscy siedzieli w barach lub tego typu kabaretach, a nie włóczyli się po ulicach.  
Ruszyli, ramię w ramię, rozmawiając o przedstawieniach. Dean nadzwyczaj zachwycał się kankanem, a Cas burleską. Zdania były podzielone, ale to tylko spowodowało, że szybciej mijał im czas. Śmieli się z wspomnianych żartów i momentów, które najbardziej zapadły im w pamięć. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że są niespełna rozumu, zwłaszcza, że rozmawiali po angielsku. Jeśli spotkałby ich teraz jakiś Francuz pewnie spojrzałby na nich, niekulturalnych amerykanów, wyjątkowo oburzony.  
Zanim się zorientowali, byli pod jego mieszkaniem. Nie, nie Deana. Jego. Pana Novaka. Widział tę zdziwioną minę Deana, gdy zorientował się pewnie, że zaszedł gdzieś, gdzie jeszcze nie był.  


\- To... - Cas zerknął na zegarek. Nie było tak wcześnie, a zarazem tak późno, żeby... - Co powiesz na przenocowanie u mnie? Jutro rano wybierzemy się w trzecie miejsce więc unikniemy tłumów, a przy okazji myślę, że te wszystkie kolory będą ładnie wyglądać o poranku. A w mieszkaniu mam do zwolnienia dużą sofę i telewizor, w którym ciągle lecą jakieś filmy. Nawet angielskie! - Uśmiechnął się, a lampa nad nimi zamigotała. Cas zerknął na nią, a później na Deana.  
W końcu się zgodził, więc brunet wprowadził ich do środka, zaraz stając z Winchesterem w windzie. Chwilę jeszcze rozmawiali na temat "czy warto iść spać? ". I zgodnie podjęli decyzję, że nie, niezbyt. W windzie Dean czuł się odrobinę niepewnie. Nie przepadał za nimi tak samo, jak za samolotami, chociaż z obu musiał korzystać równie często. Całe szczęście Cas rozpraszał skutecznie jego uwagę, zagadując, by ustalili jakiś plan. Zmusił go do przerzucenia uwagi na inne tory, więc podróż przebiegła całkiem spokojnie. Może nawet Cas nie zauważył jego niepewnego kroku i przełknięcia śliny, gdy winda wystartowała? Miał nadzieję.  
Za niecałe dwie godziny miało wstać słońce. Szkoda by było marnować cały dzień żeby spędzić go na sofie. Dean rozejrzał się zaciekawiony po wnętrzu mieszkania. Było niewielkie, ale urocze. Oczywiście jego wzrok przyciągnęło najpierw pianino, ale nie śmiał prosić o kolejny występ. Sąsiedzi mogliby być niezadowoleni, nawet gdyby pobudkę sprawiłby im przepiękny i lekki utwór.  


\- Herbata? Nie wiem czy kawa nas teraz dodatkowo nie zmorzy - uśmiechnął się lekko, stojąc w małej kuchni. Była naprawdę malutka: zaledwie pięć kroków i byli przy sobie. Dean stał w przejściu między korytarzem, a kuchnią, a Cas niemalże na drugim końcu. A jednak miejsca było malutko.  
Ale hej, po co jednej osobie większa kuchnia, prawda?  
Zapalił w niej światło, które miękko wypłynęło spod krawędzi szafek i przy oknie. Było ślicznie, a nad okiennicą wisiała tabliczka a z biało-czarnym napisem COFFEE.  
Już po chwili z dużymi kubkami herbaty oraz kocem zawędrowali na balkon. To nie był taki zwykły balkon, do jakich jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni. U Sam i Gen wyglądało to zupełnie zwyczajnie. Tutaj była to raczej wnęka w murze. Cichy zakątek z dwóch stron osłonięty skośnymi ścianami, a z przodu niskim murkiem, pod którym znajdowała się ławeczka. Usiedli na niej spoglądając w ciszy na pogrążoną w mroku panoramę Paryża. Koc był na tyle duży, że siedząc miarę racjonalnej odległości od siebie, nadal mogli mocno się nim otulić. Trzymali swoje kubki, rozmawiając niemalże szeptem. Jakby każdy głośniejszy dźwięk mógł zburzyć tę magię dookoła nich. Te ściany po obydwu stronach, te odizolowanie się od świata dawało wrażenie intymności.  
Jakby ten mały balkonik był stworzony tylko dla nich.  
Ciemność powoli się rozrzedzała, mieszając z szarością zapowiadającą zbliżający się powoli wschód słońca. Póki co nie było dobrych warunków do fotografowania, ale jak tylko słońce pojawi się na horyzoncie... Dean musi być w gotowości ze swoim aparatem. Zostawił Castiela na moment samego na ławeczce i wrócił do środka po swój plecak ze sprzętem, który położył gdzieś w środku, bodajże na kanapie. Na wieść Deana, że idzie jeszcze po swoje rzeczy, Cas mruknął potakująco. Wygodniej wyciągnął się na ławeczce, kubek odstawiając na stolik obok.  
Zamknął oczy tylko na moment, naprawdę. Tylko na chwilę.

Już miał wracać, gdy jego uwagę przykuł ciekawy fakt. Nigdzie nie było zdjęć, ani jednego. Przecież człowiek, który tyle zwiedził, tyle przeżył powinien mieć ich mnóstwo. Jeśli nie z podróży to portret rodziny, o której nie chce się zapomnieć, dawna dziewczyna... cokolwiek. Nic takiego nie dostrzegł. Jego wzrok padł na komodę. Nie wiadomo stara czy tylko stylizowana żeby wyglądała na antyk. Rzucił spojrzenie w stronę balkonu - Castiela nie było widać. Tylko zajrzy, to przecież nic złego, prawda?  
W jednej z szuflad znajdowały się jakieś drobne pamiątki z naprawdę najróżniejszych miejsc na świecie, plik listów, których nie odważył się tknąć, bo nie chciał aż tak naruszać prywatności Castiela. Wreszcie w którejś z szuflad znalazł mnóstwo przedziwnie oprawionych książek. Wyglądały na stare - postrzępione okładki bez żadnego napisu, a w środku, ku jego zdumieniu, odręczne kształtne pismo. Powąchał strony pierwszej z brzegu książki i poczuł ten fantastyczny zapach starego papieru. Zerknął na słowa i zauważył, że to nie jest normalny angielski. Niektóre słownictwo przypominało mu styl szekspirowski. Zerknął na pierwszą stronę, był tam tylko podany rok - 1606 i imię Castiel. Otworzył z powrotem na tekście i zaczął czytać przypadkowy fragment. 

Castiel 1606

12.09.1606 Anglia  
"Państwo chwalone wydaje się nadal nie podnosić po śmierci Królowej. Zawżdy ktoś o niej wspomni, każde oczy napełniają się łzami. Ludzie wiwatują i płaczą, wzajemnie się obejmując lub prąc się po licach. Jest już jednak 1606 roku pańskiego i już dwa lata minęło odkąd Anglia i Hiszpania podpisały pokojowe pismo.  
Balthazar orzekł, że spotkanie było nadzwyczaj nudne. Nie rozumiem ani słowa z jego politycznej gwary.  
Jest jednak już czwarty rok od dzieła mojego przyjaciela - Szekspira. "Hamlet" zbyt krwawy lub jak to inni nazywają - hańbiący - jak na dany czas. Może kiedyś się nim zachwycą".  
Dziennik z cichym szelestem oburzonych kartek został zamknięty i szybko odłożony.  
Właściciel jednak nic nie zauważył. Spał sobie w najlepsze, a gdy poczuł jakiś dotyk na twarzy, zaledwie mruknął coś pod nosem i przesunął nogę do przodu. Koc zatrzymał się już na jego ramionach, otulając go prawie całego.  
Nawet nie wiedział jak... eterycznie wyglądał w tym momencie. Przeważnie, gdy różowy poranek powoli rozkładał swoje skrzydła, odganiając wieczorne chmury i ciemność. Dając szansę nowemu dniowi.

Jak się okazało niepotrzebnie się spieszył, bo Castiel zmożony całonocną wyprawą zasnął na ławeczce oparty o ścianę. Nogi zaś trzymał zgięte na siedzisku, stopy złączone tylko palcami. Kubek z niedopitą herbatą stał na murku. Wyglądało to przeuroczo, więc Dean zrobił pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu na myśl. Wyciągnął aparat i po cichutku się skradając robił brunetowi zdjęcia. Uwiecznił jego prześliczną, spokojną teraz twarz, na którą opadały czarne kosmyki. Słońce zaczynało dawać mu coraz więcej światła, wskutek czego każda kolejna fotografia była jaśniejsza, jakby cienie uciekały od postaci Castiela. Jakby to on rozpraszał mrok. Podszedł do niego, poprawił koc, który zsunął się z niego niebezpiecznie grożąc ostatecznym upadkiem. Odgarnął włosy z gładkiego czoła i usiadł na podłodze obok, oświetlany różowym blaskiem poranka.  
Dean siedząc na tym cudacznym balkoniku wpatrywał się we wschodzące słońce. Karta pamięci w aparacie już się zapełniła, dając mu znak, że nie powinien przesadzać z ilością łudząco podobnych ujęć. Zgodził się z tym stanowiskiem. Przez moment miał nawet ochotę obudzić Castiela, żeby wraz z nim spojrzał na te przepiękne, zmieniające się kolory nieba. Brunet jednak spał tak spokojnie, że nie miał serca tego zrobić. Wsłuchał się w jego spokojny oddech i pewnie sam zasnąłby w tej pozycji, gdyby nie dręcząca go sprawa dziennika ze starej szafki.  
Upewnił się, że Castiel nie obudzi się nagle i wślizgnął się do środka mieszkania. Komoda cicho zaskrzypiała, gdy Dean otworzył inną szufladę. Tym razem była zapełniona przez dzienniki. Równie pogięte, stare i pachnące kurzem. Było ich... och, bardzo dużo.  
Z samej góry leżał całkiem gruby dziennik z namalowanym człowiekiem. Gdyby uważniej się przyjrzeć można było odnieść wrażenie, że namalowana postać jest nadzwyczaj podobna do "człowieka witruwiańskiego". 

Castiel 1500 - to głosiła pierwsza strona. Na drugiej, na samym środku, gdzie w innym dzienniku była wpisana Anglia jako swego rodzaju rozdział, tu wpisano "W ciągłej podróży". 

"Będąc we Włoszech słyszę co dzieje się w centrum tego kontynentu. Mongołowie zaczynają podburzać Stwórców. Bronią się jak mogą, ale tutaj w słońcu nie umiem się o to martwić. Jeśli stwierdzili, że MY, jesteśmy bezużyteczni, to co z nimi?"  
Dalej pismo było bardzo pochyłe, czasem w tekst wkradała się cyrylica.  
Dopiero kolejne kartki były zapisane jakby spokojniej i po angielsku. 

1517 Francja  
"Mój najdroższy przyjaciel - Leonardo da Vinci - już się starzeje. Bardzo to po nim widać. Powoli nie domaga, jednak w każdym momencie, gdy chcę mu zabrać pędzel, ten się ode mnie odpędza. Gdy mogłem w końcu wejść do pracowni, zobaczyłem jego piękne dzieło. Kobieta siedząca i patrząca się na mnie z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Na jej ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.  
Ale może to był mężczyzna? Nie podobał mi się zarys szczęki, te przyklapnięte włosy... Ni wiedziałem co rzec, patrzyłem tylko jak przyjaciel zaczyna myć pędzle."

2.05.1519 Francja  
"Umarł. Wielki umysł tego świata umarł, a ja znowu zostałem. Patrzyłem nań, gdy cierpiał, jednak jak zwykle odchodził z uśmiechem. Wierzył, że kiedyś czeka go coś więcej. Teraz , jeszcze przed chwilą, gładził mój policzek.  
Był jedynym, który mnie zrozumiał.  
Jego usta były już suche, słone od łez, gdy go całowałem. Nie tak smakowały, gdy zrobiłem to po raz pierwszy, pod gorącym słońcem na drugim końcu kontynentu. To nie był już Leo. Już nie należał do tego świata, a ja przeszukałem jeszcze jego pracownię, by znaleźć kilka szkiców. Zostawiłem większość, ale jednego nie potrafiłem."

Przez wiele kolejnych stron nie było nic. Po prostu puste kartki, czasem z jakimś kleksem, który pokazywał, że ktoś próbował coś pisać, ale zabrakło mu weny na składne spisanie swoich myśli. 

1547 nie wiem gdzie.  
"Słyszałem plotki o Stwórcach. Carstwo Rosyjskie właśnie powstało. Następca Iwana III, Iwan IV Groźny zmienił ten kraj, zmienił samych Stwórców. Chyba już o nas zapomniano. Wraz z Urielem wędruję, sprzedając biżuterię i skradzione klejnoty".

1547 dwa miesiące później.  
Tutaj zapisane były zaledwie dwa zdania.  
"Nie zapomnieli o nas. Michael zdradził, wpadł w bratobójczą walkę z Urielem.  
Uciekam na północ". 

Nie mógł uwierzyć, w to co widział. Jeśli dobrze wszystko zinterpretował to... są to dzienniki kochanka Leonarda da Vinci. To akurat wydawało się najbardziej zrozumiałe w tym tekście i najbardziej... smutne. Dean wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, jak to jest stracić ukochaną osobę przed sobą. Ale takie jest życie, prawda? Rzadko kiedy pary umierają w tym samym czasie. Można powiedzieć, że ten tekst to ostateczny dowód na orientację wielkiego renesansowego twórcy, o ile jest w ogóle prawdziwy. Po fakturze kartek i bijącej z nich historii Dean był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Dlaczego jednak znajdują się w posiadaniu Castiela? Jeśli są autentyczne to powinien pokazać je światu. Wywołałyby z pewnością dyskusję w środowisku i Castiel, jako historyk, powinien świadomy, że takich rzeczy się po prostu nie ukrywa...  
Jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowały go te niezrozumiałe fragmenty o Stwórcach, zdradach, bratobójczych walkach. Tym opisom nie potrafił jednak nadać żadnego znaczenia. Nigdy nie słyszał o takich wydarzeniach, a wzmianki o nich były zbyt krótkie, by cokolwiek mu wyjaśniły. Głowił się nad nimi przez chwilę, ale żadne racjonalne wytłumaczenie nie przychodziło mu do głowy.  


Na końcu tego pamiętnika znajdowała się kartka. Gdy Dean powoli ją wyjął, okazała się malunkiem. Szkicem węgla na papierze cienkim i kruchym, pożółkłym ze starości.  
Oczy z rozszerzonymi źrenicami, rozchylone zapraszająco usta, ciemne rzęsy oraz włosy zakręcające się przy czole. Z tyłu był zapisany rok - 1475 - oraz coś nabazgranego po włosku. Dało się jednak rozpoznać podpis - Leonardo da Vinci.  
W pierwszej chwili myślał, że to Castiel - miał te same oczy, te same charakterystyczne zmarszczki wokół oczu i ten sam uśmiech... Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się dalej tak uważał, chociaż rozum podpowiadał mu, że to nie może być Cas. To musi być jego przodek? Czy to dlatego ukrywa te dzienniki? Bo jego przodek był kochankiem da Vinci? W dzisiejszych czasach to przecież nie problem...  


Zabrał delikatny papier i usiadł na kanapie, wpatrując się w delikatnie naszkicowane kreski rzęs, w zarys szczęki i nos. Wpatrywał się w tą twarz przez ostatnich kilka dni. To musiał być on. Rzucił spojrzenie w stronę balkonu i natychmiast podjął decyzję. Trzeba działać szybko, Castiel może obudzić się w każdej chwili. Wyszedł na chłodne powietrze, drżąc lekko. Porównał rysy mężczyzny z portretu i śpiącego przed nim bruneta. Oczywiście, artysta lekko je wygładził, ale zdecydowanie to był ten sam człowiek. Dean już nic nie rozumiał.  
Nagle Castiel się poruszył, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Dean przerażony wrzucił kartkę do plecaka ze sprzętem, który stał otwarty u jego nóg, tak jak go wcześniej zostawił. Pędem wrócił do środka, rzucając się na kanapę. Leżał z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, nasłuchując ciężkich kroków i już wyobrażając sobie wyrzut w tych niebieskich oczach. Och, nie powinien był tam zaglądać! Bał się poruszyć choćby o milimetr.


	5. Let Her Go

Castiela obudził nieprzyjemny dźwięk maszyn sprzątających chodniki. Warknął coś niewyraźnie i chciał bardziej się nakryć, ale poczuł tylko cienki koc. Otworzył oczy i odkrył, że zasnął na balkonie. Zamrugał zdziwiony i ze stęknięciem podniósł się do pionu. Cholera, zastałe mięśnie naprawdę tego nie lubiły.  
Wszedł do środka, mrużąc jeszcze oczy i patrząc jak Dean leży na kanapie, także drzemiąc. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ruszył do kuchni, na szybko robiąc im po wielkim kubku kawy. Usiadł na ziemi i podsunął mu go pod nos, wachlując dłonią, by zapach doszedł do zaspanego Deana.  
\- Pobudka - zaśmiał się, widząc jak ten niechętnie otwiera oczy. - Z naszego niespania wyszły nici.  
Dean uniósł się na łokciach i przez moment nic nie pamiętał. Po chwili jednak wspomnienia tej nocy powróciły i lekki rumieniec zawstydzenia wstąpił na jego twarz. "Winchester, uspokój się!" zganił się w myślach.  
\- Cześć. - odezwał się zachrypniętym głosem, a jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Ciężko było nie odwzajemnić tego prostego gestu. - Trafne spostrzeżenie.  
Poprawił się na kanapie, przecierając twarz ręką. Ich wzrok znajdował się teraz na tym samym poziomie i przez chwilę Dean po prostu tak leżał, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Pewnie wolałbyś usiąść na czymś miękkim. - mruknął z pewnością i wreszcie usiadł. Poklepał kanapę obok siebie. - Siadaj. I dzięki za kawę.  
Wziął do niego kubek i od razu skosztował. Kawa była tak cudownie gorąca! Po tym spaniu na kanapie czuł się odrobinę zesztywniały, ale przede wszystkim zmarznięty. Potrzebował ciepła.  
\- Myślę, że zanim pójdziemy dalej zwiedzać, zajdę na chwilę do siebie. Muszę przebrać się w coś czystego... – mruknął, podciągając kolana pod brodę, żeby było cieplej. Nie chciało mu się stąd ruszać.  


Cas złapał zaraz za swój kubek, siadając obok niego po turecku i drapiąc się w kolano. Kiwnął niepewnie głową i zerknął na zegarek. Była siódma rano.  
\- Wiesz, naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko czystości i nie chcę się narzucać, ale tam gdzie idziemy jest w zupełną stronę i... sądzę, że niedługo będziemy wychodzić. - Na jego nierozumiejące spojrzenie, westchnął cicho i zamyślił się. Jakby to mu to wyjaśnić, w tym, samym czasie nie zdradzając gdzie i po co idą?  
\- Może nie znam się na fotografii, ale znam kilku artystów i sądzę, że tobie też się to spodoba. Przeważnie, że o tak wczesnej godzinie będzie zerowa ilość turystów, a Francuzi będą pewnie obojętni lub oczarowani. Wiesz, oni mogą okazywać swoje oczarowanie i radość z własnego miasta, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie ma wokół cudzoziemców - uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.  
\- Prysznic jest, gorąca woda jest, mogę też pożyczyć jakąś bluzę, jeśli aż tak cię to nie obrzydza - teraz uśmiechał się i spuszczał wzrok słodko zakłopotany. Dorosły facet, który zapewne miał wiele kobiet i mężczyzn na pewno nie powinien tak zachowywać się w stosunku do dzieciaka, jakim w jego porównaniu, był Dean. Ale serce nie sługa, prawda?  
\- Spędzimy tam zaledwie kilka godzin. Koło 12 ludzie zaczynają napływać tłumami, jest tłoczno, gorąco... a ja mam na 13 obiad i lekcję gry w innej dzielnicy. - Wzruszył delikatnie ramionami i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.  


I ku jego radości, Dean się zgodził, bo jeśli rzeczywiście mają czas tylko do trzynastej... szkoda by było marnować cenne chwile. Poza tym, brunet tak uroczo go namawiał, że Dean nie mógłby odmówić choćby chciał.  
Ruszyli więc do sypialni Castiela. Była wraz z salonem największymi pomieszczeniami. Ciemna, zważając na zasunięte rolety i zamknięte okiennice. Sufit przyozdabiały białe plamki dające wrażenie rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Łóżko nie było jakieś specjalnie duże, ale wysokie i widocznie dla dwóch osób. I bardzo widoczne było to, że uczęszczana była tylko jedna połowa.  
Pod ścianą stała szafa. Castiel otworzył ją i wyciągnął sobie ubrania, zaraz odsuwając się i mówiąc Deanowi, by wybrał sobie co chce. Powoli podwinął rolety, mrużąc oczy, gdy słońce uderzyło go prosto w twarz.  
\- A więc... może i jest słonecznie, ale mam wrażenie, że szykuje się kolejne deszczowe popołudnie - zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i złapał za swój komplet, zdejmując koszulę z wieszaka i znikając w drzwiach.  


Dean zatrzymał się przed szafą i przyjrzał znajdującym się w środku ubraniom. Zdecydowanie wolałby, aby to Cas coś mu wybrał. Przynajmniej miałby pewność, że będzie to do siebie pasowało. Westchnął i dokonał wyboru na własną rękę. Sięgnął po bluzkę w paski. Po chwili namysłu postanowił posłuchać rady Castiela i dobrał do tego sweter. Paryska pogoda potrafiła być równie kapryśna jak paryskie kobiety. Wydawało mu się, że bluzka jest odrobinę za bardzo dopasowana do ciała. Na szczęście sweter będzie to zakrywał. Ubrania pachniały inaczej, charakterystycznie. Jakby cynamonem... cokolwiek to było, podobało mu się.  


Novak pod prysznicem spędził zaledwie chwilę. Bardziej chodziło o przypominanie sobie trasy i stanie pod ciepłą wodą niż o specjalnie dokładne dbanie i zadowalanie swojego ciała.  
Wyszedł, wycierając sobie ręcznikiem włosy. Miał na sobie ciemne, normalne jeansy, koszulkę z logo Rolling Stonesów, a na to czerwoną, ciemną koszulę z grubszego materiału zastępującą sweter.  
Nie widząc nigdzie Deana, stwierdził, że ten nadal grzebie w jego szafie. Ruszył do kuchni, zaczynając robić im kanapki na ciepło, które później owinął w folię, by mogli zjeść w drodze. Jeśli chcieli ominąć tłumy Francuzów spieszących się do pracy, to powinni iść piechotą, a to zajmie im koło 40 minut lub więcej, doliczając tempo Deana i jego zatrzymywanie się na zrobienie zdjęć.  
Słyszał szum wody pod prysznicem. Ziewnął mocno, dopił już tylko ciepłej kawy i sprawdził, czy we własnej torbie ma już wszystko. Tak, zdecydowanie wszystko. W razie czego do torby upchnął jeszcze czarny, cienki szalik.  
Zadowolony z kanapkami w dłoni wyszedł do salonu i zaraz usłyszał skrzypnięcie łazienkowych drzwi. Castiel przez chwilę nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Dean wyglądał... cudownie w jego ubraniach. Sweter był dopasowany, a bluzka opinała się na jego torsie.  
Odetchnął krótko i spojrzał w bok, zaraz mrucząc coś o tym, że powinni się już zbierać.

Ruszyli w podróż zakręconymi uliczkami Paryża, które o tej godzinie opustoszałe zapraszały wręcz do spaceru. Dean czuł się odrobinę jak we śnie fotografa - idealne światło, żadnych zakłóceń ze strony turystów i niesamowite budowle, które jak całe miasto zdawały się budzić do życia. Co jeszcze było piękne to względna cisza. Oczywiście, w Paryżu nigdy nie jest całkowicie cicho, ale niewiele jeszcze jeździło tędy samochodów, niewiele kobiet stukało obcasami, a płaczących dzieci w ogóle nie było. Cudownie i rześko.  
Idąc niemalże środkiem ulicy (ruch był w tej okolicy naprawdę niewielki) omijali pracujących dookoła ludzi i maszyny. Zostawili za sobą cały rządek małych restauracyjek i kafejek, które dopiero powoli się otwierały, pisały tablice ze specjałami dnia oraz donosiły świeże pieczywo z niedalekich piekarni. Następnie minęli tłum biznesmenów, którzy mówiąc po japońsku, całą zbitą masą, wypadli z wejścia do metra.  
Plac Camille Claudel nie przedstawiał się aż tak dobrze, jak by mógł w środku dnia. Później skręcili w Rue de Cherche-Midi. Castiel opowiadał o całej, długiej i teraz już wyczyszczonej do połysku ulicy i chodnikach. Samochody już powoli przesuwały się to tu, to tam, znikając w pobocznych uliczkach. Otaczały ich takie same budynki, cień dawały pojedyncze markizy nad wejściami do kawiarenek i niektórych kamienic. Okna były jeszcze pozamykane, Paryż po prostu dopiero przecierał zaspane oczy.  
Rue de Four przywitało ich jasnymi, żółtawymi budynkami z wielką ilością małych okien centrów handlowych oraz niewielkich, paryskich butików. Pod koniec, gdy mieli przejść przez bulwar Saint-German i wejść w Rue de Buci, Cas wskazał na bar ”Le Pre”. Kolorowa markiza oraz dużo stolików (jeszcze nie rozstawionych i okrytych folią) zachęcały, pokazując, że jest to dość często odwiedzane miejsce. Nazwa napisana na tabliczce, która kojarzyła się ze starymi filmami lub wstążkami, na których pisze się podziękowania lub inne takie. Na Tumblrze były zazwyczaj różowe z napisami typu "SASSY".  
\- Tutaj podają najlepsze drinki i kolejki shotów w całej okolicy, jeśli nie w Paryżu - uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, zaraz przyspieszając gdy musieli przejść przez dłuższy plac, gdzie roiło się od futryn i luster.  


Jeśli Dean akurat nie robił zdjęć to wpatrywał się w towarzysza. Nic dziwnego, że nie zauważył drżenia w lustrach i gładkich szybach. Jego wzrok ślizgał się od prezentowanych ciekawostek do Castiela i z powrotem. Własnymi oczami lub przez soczewkę obiektywu, nieważne. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że pozna Paryż od takiej strony. Miasto zakochanych? Nigdy wcześniej w to nie wierzył.  
Kolejne kilka ulic nie różniło się na tyle mocno, by wraz z Deanem musieli przystawać by robić zdjęcia. Sięgnęli więc po kanapki, które zniknęły naprawdę szybko, gdy tak zjedli po dwie, idąc i spoglądając na zamkniętego Subwaya.  
Wkrótce budynki się przerzedziły, więc Cas nałożył okulary przeciwsłoneczne i poprawił kołnierzyk koszuli. Na Rue Sain-Andre des Arts na chwilę przystanęli przy wielkiej kamienicy z pięknymi, zdobionymi kutym żelazem balkonami.  
\- To jest coś w stylu hotelu, kina i restauracji w jednym - poruszył niepewnie dłonią i zadarł głowę. - Nigdy tu nie byłem, ale zła opinia krąży wokół tego miejsca. - Wydął lekko usta.  


Doszli do skrzyżowania i na chwilę, mijając bank, weszli na Rue Danton. Później musieli przecisnąć się przez tłum przy wejściu do stacji metra Saint-Michel. Castiel szukał czegoś w torbie, a na pytanie Deana co to jest, to w foliowym woreczku, uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Sądzę, że przyda się do zdjęć - mrugnął, jak zawsze robił, gdy ich uczył i nie chciał zdradzać jakiejś tajemnicy. Dean czuł rosnące podekscytowanie. Do tej pory nie potrzebowali żadnego dodatkowego sprzętu, a Cas nie chciał puścić pary z ust na temat tego dokąd się wybierają. Czuł, że już niedaleko i wiedział, że będzie niesamowicie. Ach, ten tajemniczy uśmiech, to mruganie jak zawsze... Castiel umiał to dobrze rozegrać i Dean jednocześnie go za to uwielbiał i nienawidził. Chciał już wiedzieć, ale jednocześnie wolał mieć niespodziankę. Co za sprzeczne pragnienia!  


Z szerokiej ulicy, między ludźmi i samochodami, mogli dojrzeć wody Sekwany. Przeszli przez calutki most i spacerowali dalej. Ludzi było coraz więcej, jednak Francuzi. Sami Francuzi.  
\- Tam, gdzie idziemy sprzedaje się zwykle kwiaty. Raz w tygodniu jest jednak organizowane coś innego - uśmiechnął się Cas i wraz z każdym kolejnym krokiem mogli słyszeć francuski w każdym rodzaju oraz... skrzeki i śpiewy ptaków.  
Cała wielka powierzchnia była już wypełniana stoiskami, klatkami oraz wolno puszczanymi, tresowanymi ptakami. We wszystkich rodzajach, barwach i wielkościach. Latały, siedziały na ramionach właścicieli, gromadziły się przy karmnikach.  
Wraz z drzewami, małą ilością osób w porównaniu do środka dnia oraz słońcem, które właśnie przebijało się przez gałęzie wyglądało to po prostu magicznie.  
\- A więc... mam nadzieję, że warto było u mnie przenocować i ubrać moje ciuchy. Później nie da się tu przepchnąć - wyciągnął małą torebeczkę. - Tu mam okruchy i ziarna, gdybyś chciał mieć jakieś skupisko ptaków lub nie wiem, znowu robił mi po kryjomu zdjęcia.  


Każdy powinien to zobaczyć, naprawdę każdy. W pierwszej chwili wyglądało to jak barwnie wyszywana makata, wyszywana nie tylko kolorami tęczy, ale wszystkimi jakie tylko możliwe są do percepcji przez ludzkie oko. Dean zapatrzył się na całą tę różnorodną menażerię, w zachwycie słuchając trelu ptaków.  
\- Czy było warto? Cas tutaj jest przepięknie! - zawołał od razu bawiąc się ustawieniami aparatu. Zarumienił się na wzmiankę o zdjęciach robionych Castielowi z ukrycia. Czyli jednak widział, jak Dean kieruje na niego ciekawskie oko obiektywu. A wydawało mu się, że jest taki dyskretny! - W takim razie bądź w pobliżu, bo mogę ich potrzebować.  
Dean nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na wręczany mu woreczek. Castiel może ponieść okruszki, prawda? On i tak ma teraz pełne ręce roboty. Już wiedział, że będzie często zmieniał obiektywy, przesłony i inne ważne czynniki, decydujące o wyglądzie zdjęcia. Bo nieważne jak dobrego masz photoshopa - najpiękniejsze zdjęcia są oparte na oryginalnym obrazie.  


Weszli na teren targu, zagłębiając się coraz dalej między klatki z różnymi gatunkami ptaków. Te najbardziej egzotyczne i kolorowe znajdowały się w wiszących klatkach o drobnych pręcikach, często podwieszonych pod daszkami straganów. Nieco piękniejsze odmiany swoich kuzynek kur zajmowały zazwyczaj klatki stojące na ziemi, albo wręcz biegały sobie wolno po klepisku. Bażanty, kuropatwy, cietrzewie, wszystkie piękne i dumne, pokrzykując na przechodniów. Kawałek dalej napotkali gołębie - mnóstwo przepięknych odmian, o piórach tak fantazyjnych jakby szykowały się na bal. Dalej maleńkie ptaszki, których nie potrafił nazwać. Podobne do wróbli, ale bardziej kolorowe i wesołe.  
\- Shhh, Castiel, szybko. - zawołał wyciągając rękę po okruszki. Gdy dostał do ręki woreczek, rzucił odrobinę ziarna na ziemię. Ptaki podleciały, szybko zabrały po ziarenku i uciekły. Następnym razem posiedziały odrobinę dłużej, ale znowu wolały ukryć się w drobnych, zielonych gałązkach nad ich głowami.  
\- Stań tu. - Dean przesunął Castiela na środek tego małego zakątka pod drzewem.  
\- Idealnie. Daj rękę. - złapał jego dłoń w swoje i uniósł odrobinę do góry, formując z niej łódeczkę. Jeszcze przez chwilę cieszył się jej ciepłem, po czym nasypał do niej ziarna i uśmiechnął się uroczo. - A teraz się nie ruszaj.  
Odsunął się odrobinę z aparatem i czekał w napięciu. Nie był pewien, czy te sprytne, pierzaste bestyjki będą na tyle odważne, by przełamać swój strach przed człowiekiem. Najpierw tylko jeden sfrunął, złapał jakiś okruszek i uciekł. Potem kolejny i następny. Dean miał teraz mnóstwo okazji na zrobienie zdjęcia idealnego i skrzętnie je wykorzystywał. Wkrótce Castiela całego obsiadły maleńkie ptaki. Przypominało to sytuację z cmentarza, kiedy to koty go otoczyły. Teraz lgnęły do niego także ptaki.  


Kiedy Castiel zauważył, że jego uczucia już przestają przekraczać normalną granicę znajomości? Właśnie wtedy, gdy zauważył jak bardzo Dean cieszy się z tego, że go tu zabrał. Z tego, jak cholernie sam się uśmiechał, bo Dean jak mały dzieciak biegał dookoła z aparatem. I wiadomo, to jak złapał go za dłonie, by zrobić malutki karmnik dla ptaków, też podziałało tak, że serce Castiela zatrzepotało w piersi.  
Teraz jednak mieli czas. Może kilka dni, ale Cas mógł się tym wszystkim nacieszyć bez obaw. Później wyjedzie. Jasne, mógłby tu zostać, ale... nie, to mogłoby skończyć się tak źle, jak tylko się da.  
I wtedy powtórzyłaby się sytuacja jak z Leonardem. Zamiast na chwilę, zostałby we Francji dłużej i zamiast krótkiej znajomości wyszłoby... dużo innych rzeczy.  


Uśmiechnął się, widząc kilka kolejnych ptaszków, które usiadły mu na dłoniach i ramionach. Bał się choćby poruszyć, żeby ich nie spłoszyć. Francuzi zatrzymywali się kawałek od nich, przyglądając się co się dzieje i czemu facet jest cały w ptakach. Dziewczęta zwracały na niego uwagę chyba najbardziej, chociaż równie lubieżne spojrzenia posyłały Deanowi. Czy je jednak zauważał? Nie, chyba nie, patrząc na to, jak szybko i z jaką chęcią robił zdjęcie za zdjęciem.  
\- Co do... - sapnął Cas, gdy poczuł pazurki na głowie. Jeden z malutkich ptaków, których obaj z Deanem nie umieli nazwać, właśnie postanowił uwić sobie gniazdko w ciemnych włosach mężczyzny. Zamrugał szybko i zerknął w górę, ale jedynie syknął, gdy pazurki znowu podrapały go w skórę. wyglądało to jednak cudownie, bo ptak był cały niebieski z czarnym, małym ogonkiem i żółtym dzióbkiem.  


Gdy ziarenka się skończyły, a Dean zaczął usuwać niektóre poruszone zbyt zdjęcia, powoli ruszyli dalej. Fotograf tak był zauroczony tym miejscem, że szybko zapełnił całą kartę pamięci. Zwłaszcza, że Castiel z niebieskimi ptakami wkoło wyglądał jak ósmy cud świata. Bo tak to z nim było - gdziekolwiek się nie pojawił wydawało się, że pasował jak ulał do tego miejsca. Cały świat był na jego skinienie. Dean zatrzymał się na chwilę, by zmienić kartę pamięci w aparacie. nie było jej nigdzie na wierzchu, więc zajrzał głębiej do plecaka i serce mu zadrżało. Rysunek Da Vinciego! Kompletnie o nim zapomniał. Nie powinien go ze sobą brać, zdecydowanie nie. Było w nim coś zbyt osobistego. Zerknął ukradkiem na Castiela, który właśnie podziwiał jakieś niewielkie ptaszki o śmiesznie długich dziobach. Nie, nie może mu go teraz oddać. Zamknął plecak i wrócił do fotografowania.  


Kolejne stragany, kolejne piękne ptaki. Powoli też oddalali się od kur, bażantów i kuropatw. Tutaj pawie powoli przechadzały się pomiędzy nogami gości, podnosząc swoje łebki wysoko, ale piękne ogony mając złożone.  
Zaczęli rozmowę na temat tego, jak podobno ciężko jest wytresować ptaki, gdy przerwał im chichot ludzi. Spojrzeli uważniej przed siebie i zobaczyli jak jeden paw wyszedł ze swojej klatki i ruszył prosto w stronę Castiela. Stanął jednak kawałek od niego i powoli rozłożył swój ogon. Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, zaraz kłaniając się ptakowi jak prawdziwemu królowi. Wiedział, że aparat znowu poszedł w ruch.  
Wraz z kolejnymi godzinami, gdy przechodzili obok tych samych straganów - nadal odnajdując coś ciekawego i nowego - ludzi przybywało. Coraz więcej i więcej, a gdy alarm ustawiony w komórce Castiela zapikał głośno płosząc małe skowronki, ten westchnął cicho i spojrzał na Deana, który zadzierał głowę, by dostrzec siedzące na gałęziach papugi.  
\- Będę musiał już iść. Mam zajęcia i obiad do zjedzenia - uśmiechnął się lekko i już szybciej ruszyli w stronę, z której przyszli. Oczywiście, jak to zazwyczaj bywa z przewrotnym czasem, zegarek szybko pokazał godzinę dwunastą. Mówi się, że szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą i to zdecydowanie prawda. Dean nie miał pojęcia jak jest późno, dopóki Castiel go nie oświecił. Udali się więc w drogę powrotną. Nawet się z tego cieszył - widząc zmierzające w kierunku targu grupy turystów był pewien, że nie byłoby okazji do zrobienia pięknych zdjęć. Na moście minęli co najmniej cztery takie grupy.   
Stojąc już przy zejściu do metra, Castiel powiedział jak Dean może najszybciej wrócić stąd do domu, po czym podszedł do niego bliżej i pocałował go delikatnie w policzek.  
\- Napiszę ci SMSem gdzie wybieramy się jutro i o której. - Powiedział jeszcze, po czym wchłonął go tłum ludzi.  
Może jednak ci Francuzi i ich zwyczaje nie są takie głupie? W tym momencie Dean, cały czerwony z ręką przyłożoną do policzka w miejscu, gdzie usta Castiela zetknęły się z jego skórą, kochał Francję z całego serca. 

***

Gdy wszedł do domu Gen przywitała się z nim zmęczonym głosem. Siedziała w salonie, a wokół niej dobre kilka metrów kwadratowych zajmowały książki, katalogi i papiery. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i upiła łyk kawy z wielkiego kubka - o ironio - z łosiem.  
\- Hej, hej, panie dobrze-ubrany-w-nie-swoje-ciuchy. - Zmrużyła oczy i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. Mimo, że była w dresach i koszuli w kratę Sama, to wyglądała tak, jak Paryżanka powinna wyglądać, czyli świetnie. - Widzę, że naprawdę nieźle wam idzie, jeśli już spędziłeś u niego noc w mieszkaniu - zdjęła kilka papierów z kanapy. - Siadaj i opowiadaj.  
Cokolwiek Gen sobie teraz myśli to... jest w błędzie. Jednak Dean jak to on - unikał mówienia o pewnych rzeczach wprost. Wolał więc ominąć trochę temat i wypytać o górę papierów piętrzącą się wokół niej.  
A to cham, unika odpowiedzi!  
\- Studenci pierwszego roku wymyślili pomóc mi przy katalogowaniu działu historii renesansu... Wyszło z tego tyle, że mam 150 nieoznaczonych książek, źle postawiane pieczątki w 200 i na jakichś 10 rozlaną kawę, którą muszę delikatnie jakoś usunąć lub zrobić nowe strony. Na dodatek przyszedł dziś karton nowych książek. Część jest o fotografii, a druga o artystach. Wiesz, Van Gogh, Becquer, da Vinci - machnęła dłonią.  
\- Naprawdę? Masz tutaj jakieś pozycje o da Vincim? - Dean zapytał z zaciekawieniem. Może udałoby mu się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tym tajemniczym kochanku? Gen podała mu którąś z książek. Przewertował ją dokładnie, ale nic podobnego do rysunku, który znalazł u Castiela nie udało mu się dostrzec. Zmarszczył sfrustrowany brwi. Nie mógł tego zrozumieć.  


\- Gen, powiedz mi więcej o da Vincim. Wiadomo coś o jego orientacji? – zapytał, w zamyśleniu drapiąc się po karku. Gen podejrzewała go o celowe zbaczanie z tematu, ale obiecał, że zaraz wszystko jej wyjaśni, więc zrobiła mu krótki wykład na temat tego, jak niewiele faktów jest znanych historykom w tej materii. Leonardo nie miał żadnej kobiety w swoim życiu, ale o mężczyznach też niewiele było słychać. Chodziły plotki o jego związku z chłopcem, którego przyjął pod dach i uczył swojego fachu. Pewności w środowisku naukowym jednak nie było, ani zgody.  
\- A co by było, gdyby odnalazł się dowód? – zapytał, sięgając po plecak. Podpis na obrazku był wyraźny, więc albo to robota genialnego fałszerza, albo prawdziwy renesansowy da Vinci.  
Gen patrzyła jak Dean wertuje książkę. Byli w Paryżu! Mógł iść do pierwszego lepszego muzeum, nawet do Luwru i za pomocą kilku euro wypytać przewodników o tę postać.  
\- Wszyscy by oszaleli. Leonardo da Vinci w swoich obrazach zachowywał wiadomości dla masonów, czasem nawet kpił sobie z religii i innych poglądów. Jeśli czytałeś "Kod Leonarda da Vinci" wiesz, o czym mówię - powiedziała, zakładając nogę na nogę i przyglądając się, co Dean wyciąga z plecaka.  
Zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, widząc żółtawy, stary papier.  
\- Co to? - Spytała cicho, już o wiele poważniej. Widziała jak ten się waha, jak niepewnie rozkłada papier. Podał jej kartkę, a ona wstrzymała powietrze, wypuszczając je zaraz z cichym świstem i rumieniąc się jak piwonia.  
Wiedziała, że nie powinna tak reagować na portret mężczyzny. Zwłaszcza, że był podobny do Castiela. Czuła na sobie niepewne spojrzenie Deana, który wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu. Nie miał pojęcia, co mu powie, ale przecież względnie się na tym znała. Spędziła w książkach tyle czasu... Nie byłoby dla Deana niespodzianką, gdyby przyjrzała się dokładnie i stwierdziła, czy to autentyk, czy podróbka. Oczywiście nie mogła tego określić w stu procentach, ale z tą jej babską intuicją zazwyczaj jej spostrzeżenia były celne.  


Dlatego zaskoczyła go jej reakcja. Czerwone policzki na widok szkicu mężczyzny? Czyżby znowu popełnił jakąś gafę? Może we Francji kobiety nie mogą patrzeć na takie obrazki? Chociaż wiedząc co nieco o artystycznym półświatku Paryża to raczej wątpliwe.  
\- Ja... Na początek wyjaśnię swoje zachowanie - wymamrotała i wygładziła rogi kartki, na razie nie odwracając jej na drugą stronę. - W... w renesansie oraz kilku późniejszych epokach był jakby... mały zwyczaj wśród artystów. Rysowanie swoich kochanków. Na pewno kojarzysz "Rozebraną Maję". Musiano zmienić jej twarz, bo zbyt przypominała córkę ówczesnego władcy. Dlatego też artyści, nie chcąc zdradzać kto bywa w ich sypialni, rysowali to tylko dla siebie. Ukazywano ich jednak - odkaszlnęła i niepewnie spojrzała w oddane z czystą perfekcją, świecące się oczy. Zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej i zatrzepotała rzęsami. - Żeby nie było, nie słyszałeś tego ode mnie - nerwowo się zaśmiała. - Mało kto o tym mówi, ja to usłyszałam od mojego kolegi. Artyści często przerywali stosunek, by móc oddać piękno twarzy drugiej osoby w miłosnym uniesieniu. A to... to naprawdę wygląda jak jeden z takich obrazów i... Czy to jest przodek Castiela? - spojrzała, jak na policzki Deana także wpłynął rumieniec. Gdy ten się nie odezwał, powoli przewróciła kartkę na drugą stronę i przybliżyła ją do twarzy, rozczytując włoskie słowa.  
\- "Mój największy skarb" - powiedziała cicho i po chwili wciągnęła ostro powietrze, widząc podpis artysty. Musiała się powstrzymać, by z tego wszystkiego nie zniszczyć obrazu. Dłonie jej się trzęsły, gdy odkładała go na stolik. - Leo... Leonardo da Vinci. Dean... wiesz co by się działo, gdyby świat to zobaczył? Wiesz jak wiele ludzi by się odezwało, jak wiele muzeów chciałoby to mieć za wielkie sumy pieniędzy? Nie musiałbyś już nigdy pracować... Skąd to masz?  


Jeszcze gorzej się poczuł, gdy Gen spytała, skąd to wziął. Uciekł wzrokiem w bok, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy nie chciał się do czegoś przyznać. Przez moment nerwowo miętosił róg poduszki na kanapie, po czym wreszcie przerwał krępującą ciszę, która zapadła.  
\- Od Castiela. - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, po czym, widząc zdezorientowane spojrzenie Gen, dodał już głośniej - Niechcący zabrałem to Castielowi. To był przypadek. Muszę mu to oddać, bo.. no wiesz, sama stwierdziłaś, że to jego przodek. Pewnie jakaś pamiątka.  
\- Dean. - powiedziała uważnie, wpatrując się w kartkę na stole jakby była zaczarowana. - Pozwól mi ją zbadać. Mam kolegę, który...  
\- Nie mogę. Cas... on nie wie, że to mam. - westchnął ciężko. Widział jak oczy świecą jej się na widok tego obrazka. Jakby to było jakieś pieprzone dzieło sztuki. Może jest.  
\- Jeden dzień. - Gen nie dawała za wygraną. Z podekscytowaniem podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i krocząc między papierami podeszła do Deana. - Skoro nie wie, że ją zabrałeś to jeden dzień w tą czy w tamtą nie robi różnicy, prawda?  
Już miał się zgodzić. Naprawdę, przez moment pomyślał, że to mogłoby wyjaśnić tyle wątpliwości! Poza tym, nie miał pojęcia, jak to teraz oddać Castielowi. Przecież mu się nie przyzna, a nie wiadomo, czy będzie jeszcze miał okazję odwiedzić go w mieszkaniu. Czuł się jak totalny dupek. Gdyby jeszcze pozwolił komuś zabrać ten obrazek, zbadać, a potem z pewnością pokazać całemu światu... Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł.  
\- Wybacz. - powiedział chowając kartkę, już znacznie delikatniej niż wcześniej, z powrotem do plecaka. - Widocznie Castiel ma jakieś powody, by nikomu tego nie pokazywać. Nie możemy o tym decydować.  


Gen patrzyła się na swojego szwagra z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Jak... jak mógł zaprzepaścić taką szansę? Jak mógł odmówić oddania dla wszystkich ludzi takiej przysługi i możliwości wejrzenia w życie wielkiego artysty?!  
A nawet jeśli zrozumiałe są powody Deana, tak Castiela... Mógłby mieć fortunę, sławę, dobrobyt do końca życia. Pisano by o nim, a jeśli by tego nie chciał, no to by nic nie pisano! To nie jest takie trudne, naprawdę!  
Spojrzała jeszcze ostatni raz jak Dean chowa papier do plecaka, ale powstrzymała go jeszcze.  
\- Proszę, niech... chociaż jeszcze Sam to zobaczy. On lubi da Vinciego, może nawet rozpozna, czy to jest jego kreska - powiedziała cicho i spojrzała w zielone oczy Winchestera, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Może jej mąż ją poprze? 

***

Castiel chyba w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich lat spędzonych we Francji na poznawaniu nowych ludzi, na szybkich pocałunkach w policzek, na jedzeniu pysznego świeżego pieczywa i wymieniania głupich poglądów politycznych nie docenił tej tradycji, czy może mody na całowanie się, nawet jeśli się do końca nie znało z drugą osobą.  
Ale dziś zobaczył to wszystko w pełni i z uśmiechem ruszył do metra. Policzek Deana był gładki, ciepły i... cholera, mógłby całować go tak więcej razy.  
Po tym, jak ktoś złapał go za koszulę i pociągnął do tyłu, ochraniając przed wejściem na tory metra, zorientował się, że jest zbyt rozkojarzony. Podziękował szybko jakiemuś facetowi, którego mina zmieniła się na spokojną, gdy usłyszał swój język. Gdyby Castiel odważył się powiedzieć coś po angielsku, choćby podziękować, dostałby zapewne kpiące spojrzenie i prychnięcie pełne pogardy. W tej sytuacji ten jednak zaczął z nim luźną rozmowę.  


We dwóch weszli do metra, które zmierzało do szóstej dzielnicy Paryża. Castiel wyszedł wcześniej, żegnając się i całując go w policzek. Nie było to jednak to samo co z Deanem.  
\- Weź się w garść - sapnął i stanął przed starą kamienicą. Nie ufając tamtejszej windzie, wszedł cztery piętra w górę i z głębokim westchnięciem zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Zapukał i zaraz wszedł, słysząc dźwięki pianina.  
\- Już ćwiczysz? - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dźwięki ucichły i usłyszał szybkie kroki. Dziewczyna wybiegła i niemalże rzuciła się na niego. Była niższa od niego o głowę, jej czarne włosy były zebrane w niesforny kok. Castiel spokojnie przytulił ją, jednak czuł, że coś było nie tak. Nie musiał długo czekać na dowód, bo poczuł przez koszulkę jej łzy. Zsunął z ramienia torbę, pozwalając jej upaść.  
\- Hej, Izzy... - zagruchał, chowając nos w jej włosach. - Co się stało, mała?  
Podobne do jego własnych, niebieskie oczy były teraz jeszcze większe i błyszczące od łez. Dziewczyna zachwiała się, a Castiel zacmokał niezadowolony i przytrzymał ją.  
\- Znowu mało jadłaś, co? Chodź, ugotujemy coś. - Powiedział łagodnie i złapał ją za dłoń, idąc do kuchni. Malutka, z głośno pracującą lodówką i największym, masywnym stołem, jaki widział. Był to stary, prawdziwie francuski stół. Niski, mocny, przy którym siedziało się bokiem, bo nie miało się gdzie podstawić nóg.  


Na początek wstawił wodę na herbatę i poszukał czegoś w lodówce. Wyrzucił zgniłego pomidora i znalazł tuńczyka oraz kilka jajek. W chlebaku leżał duży bochenek, od którego obciął kawałek pleśni, za to resztę zaczął kroić w kostkę, by zrobić małe grzanki.  
Przez chwilę trwali tak w ciszy. Woda się zagotowała, a Cas przerwał robienie jedzenia. Zalał dwie zielone herbaty i przysunął sobie krzesło tak, by siedzieć naprzeciwko dziewczyny.  
Izzy chodziła do społecznego liceum, najtańszego i najgorszego w całej okolicy. Pracowała jako edytorka niektórych komiksów oraz książek do druku. Jej ojciec odszedł od niej, gdy miała kilka lat. Matka - o ile dobrze wiedział Cas - leżała w szpitalu po wylewie i zdrowiała.  
Postawił na stole kubki i wziął jej chude dłonie z palcami pianistki w swoje, większe i cieplejsze. Izzy, tak naprawdę Isabelle, grała przecudownie, jednak nie miała jak się rozwijać. Castiel, odchodząc od swoich zasad, niemalże nie pobierał od niej opłat za naukę, a raczej doszkalanie w grze. Dziewczyna miała wielkie marzenia, nieproporcjonalnie do ilości funduszy.  


\- A teraz na spokojnie, Izzy. Co się stało? - Spojrzał na nią i przekrzywił delikatnie głowę.  
\- Mama - chlipnęła dziewczyna i zacisnęła palce na jego dłoniach. - Ona... się nie wybudza. Lekarze myślą o odpięciu jej... Jest jak cholerne warzywo - jęknęła, drżąc. Castiel wciągnął powoli powietrze i pozwolił jej wejść na swoje kolana i mocno się objąć. To ją nauczał najdłużej i stał się dla niej kimś w stylu drugiego ojca. Dziewczyna nawet nie zadawała pytań, gdy pewnego dnia Cas poprosił, by odwracała wszystkie lustra w domu, gdy on przychodził.  
\- Zbliża się termin opłat za prąd i wodę - szeptała mu w ramię, nadal płacząc. - Cas, nie mam pieniędzy... ostatnio komiksy już nie wychodzą, wszyscy czytają je w Internecie i...  
\- Cichutko, cichutko - szepnął do niej uspokajająco i pogłaskał po plecach.  
Musiał coś na to poradzić, ale co? Za kilka dni wyjeżdżał. Nie mógł tego wszystkiego odwołać, nie mógł zostać tu na dłużej niż było to konieczne, poza tym... nie mógł myśleć, że z Deanem wyjdzie inaczej niż zwykle.  


Usiedli w salonie na małej kanapie, a Cas powoli rozsunął ciężkie zasłony.  
\- Jak będziesz grała w takich ciemnościach zepsujesz sobie wzrok - powiedział, przekrzywiając lekko głowę i patrząc jak mała zamiast tego po prostu wcina cały omlet. Castiel zaraz też oddał jej połowę swojego, chociaż jego własny brzuch zaburczał w proteście.  
Gdy zjedli i wypili herbatę, usiedli razem przy pianinie. Rozłożyli nuty i Castiel słuchał jak Izzy poznaje nowe utwory, jak powoli naciska klawisze. Pomagał jej, doradzał, czasem wystukiwał rytm na kolanie lub udawał metronom. Uśmiechał się do niej, chwalił i robił wszystko by jak najdłużej na jej ustach także utrzymywał się uśmiech.  
\- Teraz jakąś nowszą piosenkę. Siedziałem trochę przy nutach, ale zrobiłem co mogłem - wyciągnął białe kartki, stawiając je przed nimi. Usiadł bliżej dziewczyny, nucąc:  
\- "Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go..."  
Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, widząc błysk w niebieskich oczach i jeszcze raz, we dwójkę i bardzo powoli, zaczęli to grać.  
\- "And you let her go" - zaśpiewali razem, a Cas odsunął palce od klawiszy, patrząc jak Izzy sama powolutku gra.

\- Cas? - Brunet podniósł głowę znad książki i uniósł jedną brew, pokazując, że słucha i dziewczyna może mówić dalej. - Czemu wybrałeś tę piosenkę?  
Brunet zmarszczył lekko brwi i jeszcze bardziej przekrzywił głowę, a w półmroku z błyszczącymi oczami i ciemnymi włosami wyglądał jak duży, zaciekawiony kot.  
\- Stwierdziłem, że jest... ładna? - wyszczerzył się i przewrócił kartkę.  
\- Ale... Pozwoliłeś komuś kiedyś odejść? Jakiejś dziewczynie? - Izzy przekrzywiła głowę w podobny sposób i usiadła okrakiem na ławeczce przy instrumencie.  
\- Dlaczego wszyscy biorą wszystko tak poważnie i z drugim dnem? - Zaśmiał się cicho i oblizał usta. Nagle pojawiła mu się przed oczami twarz Deana. Westchnął krótko. - Ale jeszcze trochę i będę musiał opuścić kilka osób.  
\- Także mnie?  
\- Z tobą będę utrzymywał kontakt, mała - uśmiechnął się, ale nie objęło to jego oczu.  
\- A ci inni? - Już prawie szeptała. To zwykle ona mu o wszystkim opowiadała, więc nie wiedziała zbyt dużo o życiu Castiela.  
\- Ci inni... a raczej jedna, inna osoba... Muszę go tu zostawić.  
\- Go? - Na jej policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec.  
Novak przeczesał sobie włosy palcami i zerknął na instrument.  
\- Jak miewa się twoja znajomość z utworami Bacha?

***

Resztę popołudnia Dean spędził pomagając Gen w katalogowaniu tych wszystkich papierów, które przytargała ze sobą z biblioteki. Jego bratowa ewidentnie nie mogła pogodzić się do końca z decyzją Deana. Co chwila zerkała na kartkę i zapewne szukała w myślach odpowiednich argumentów, które miałyby mu pomóc zmienić zdanie. Jednak on robił w myślach to samo - szukał kontrargumentów i układał sobie w głowie wydarzenia ostatnich dni. Przynajmniej próbował, bo tego bałaganu nie dało się uporządkować nawet przez kilka godzin. Za dużo wątków się nie łączyło, za dużo było luk. Potrzebował więcej informacji. Może te kilka dni z Castielem pozwolą mu dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.  
Jeśli o tym mowa to Dean równie często zerkał na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu. Czekał niecierpliwie, aż Cas poda mu następną lokalizację, którą odwiedzą jutro. Na samą myśl uśmiechał się lekko pod nosem, zaraz kryjąc uśmiech za trzymaną w ręku książką.  
Pani Winchester oraz Dean siedzieli przy papierach i katalogach do jakiejś dwudziestej, jeśli nie dłużej. Ale hej, udało im się! Wszystko skatalogowane, ładne, z pieczątką i wyczyszczone. Tylko zawieźć do biblioteki!  


Skrzypnięcie drzwi i głośne kroki zaalarmowały, że pan domu właśnie wrócił.  
\- Sam! - Gen niemalże wyrwała się z kanapy, zaraz mając w dłoni rysunek i machając nim przed oczami narzeczonego. - Spójrz!  
Łoś pocałował ją w nos i zdejmując płaszcz zaczął rozwijać papier. Przekrzywił głowę i zdmuchnął sobie kilka kosmyków z nosa.  
\- To Castiel? - Spytał się, szybko przewracając na drugą stronę. - Papier jest stary, ale jak dobrze zachowany. Trzymany w suchych miejscach, nie wystawiany na słońce - zauważył spokojnie i wtedy jego oczy padły na zapisane, włoskie słowa i podpis. TEN podpis.  
\- Skąd to masz? Skąd Dean to ma i... czemu ten gość jest podobny do Castiela?  
Tak jak Dean się spodziewał, jego brat nie mógł na początku pojąć, co się dzieje. Usiadł z nimi w pokoju słuchając uważnie historii o tym, jak tajemniczy portret trafił w ręce Deana. Gdy ten skończył Sam przyjrzał się wpatrzonym w niego twarzom. Najwyraźniej oczekiwali jego decyzji.  
\- Cóż, uważam, że Dean ma rację. – powiedział, oddając bratu szkic i mierząc się z zawiedzionym spojrzeniem żony. - Nie mamy prawa o tym decydować, Gen. To jest prywatna własność. Właściwie, to ty Dean w ogóle nie powinieneś tego mieć. Musisz mu to oddać jak najszybciej.  
Dean nie spodziewał się, że spotka się z poparciem ze strony Sama. Przyzwyczaił się już, że często on i Gen mieli podobne poglądy na pewne sprawy i zazwyczaj stali po jednej stronie barykady. Dzięki otrzymanemu wsparciu utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że postępuje słusznie. W końcu, kogo to obchodzi z kim sypiał da Vinci? Dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo interesują się cudzym życiem, nawet gdy ten ktoś nie żyje od setek lat? To kompletnie nie ma sensu. 

***

Do drzwi Castiel ruszył bardzo późnym wieczorem. Jego żołądek skręcał się nieprzyjemnie, nieprzyzwyczajony do tak długiego braku posiłku. To nie były te czasy, gdy na półkach nie było co jeść, a większość sklepów była zamknięta. No, ale czego się nie robi dla młodych marzycielek?  
W swoim mieszkaniu znalazł się po kolejnej godzinie. Cholerne nocne kręcenie scen do filmów...  
Padł na sofę przy instrumencie i jeszcze wyciągnął z torby telefon. Był naprawdę padnięty... oczy same mu się zamykały i miał tylko nadzieję, że nie pomylą mu się klawisze.  
"109 Boulevard Haussmann. Będę czekał na Ciebie przy stoliku przy oknie. O 13. Miłych snów". Te dwa ostatnie słowa były napisane po francusku. Naprawdę niechcący. Castiel mając telefon przy policzku, zupełnie ubrany, jedynie ściągnął buty i skarpetki, po czym zasnął. 

***

Mimo takiej, a nie innej decyzji Winchesterowie całkiem miło spędzili wieczór. Po kolacji rozsiedli się jak zwykle w salonie, a Dean wyciągnął laptopa i zgrał zdjęcia na dysk. Zaczął je przeglądać, usuwać te rozmazane, nienadające się do niczego. Gen widząc jak szczerzy się do monitora nie mogła się powstrzymać.  
\- Dean, pokażesz nam, co robiliście ostatnio z Castielem? Proszę. - zapytała uroczo przekrzywiając głowę. Prawdziwa Francuzka! Wiedziała, jak wpływać na mężczyzn.  
Odwrócił więc laptopa tak, by wszyscy mogli widzieć kolejne fotografie. Zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim - o Castielu, przepięknych nagrobkach, Castielu, kotach, Castielu, kolorowych ptakach i znowu o Castielu. Można było zauważyć, jak świecą mu się oczy z radości, gdy w kadrze pojawia się czarna czupryna jego towarzysza. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy dopóki Gen nie spytała, co robili wieczorem. Brakowało zdjęć z tego okresu.  
\- Ummm... - zaczął oczywiście zakłopotany Dean. W tym wypadku jednak pozostawienie słuchaczom pola do wyobraźni nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem. - Oglądaliśmy kabaret.  
\- Byliście w Moulin Rouge? - Sam parsknął śmiechem, aż jego włosy lekko zafalowały.  
\- Nie do końca. To było jakieś inne miejsce. Pamiętam, że w ogrodzie było pełno róż i Cas... Cas mnie tam zaprowadził. - dokończył swoją odrobinę zbyt rozmarzoną wypowiedź.  
\- Byłam tam. - oświadczyła Gen, a obaj panowie zwrócili na nią zaskoczony wzrok. - No co? To nie jest rozrywka tylko dla facetów, wiecie? 

Gen zgasiła lampkę przy swoim nocnym łóżku i przytuliła do ramienia Sama. Niesamowite, jak bardzo męczące może być ślęczenie nad książkami! Westchnęła w duchu na myśl o zapomnianym dziele Leonarda da Vinci. Naprawdę szkoda jej było po prostu zignorować taką informację, tak cenny przedmiot. Nawet Sam stwierdził, ze wygląda na autentyk, a on zazwyczaj bywał bardzo krytyczny w tych sprawach. Wszędzie doszukiwał się podstępu. Gen czasami nazywała go łowcą, bo uwielbiał doszukiwać się fałszerstw.  
\- Śpisz? - Sam pocałował ją w czubek głowy. - Tak sobie myślę... Czy Dean nie wydaje ci się jakiś dziwny?  
\- Dziwny? - uniosła się lekko, instynktownie chcąc spojrzeć na męża pomimo panujących ciemności. - Och, masz na myśli szczęśliwy?  
\- Taaaak. Za bardzo. To znaczy, on przecież nigdy się tak nie zachowuje. Widziałaś, jaki był podekscytowany? Cieszył się jakby znowu miał dwanaście lat i udało mu się trafić w puszkę z wiatrówki. - westchnął Sam. - Uśmiech szeroki od ucha do ucha i ta ekscytacja w głosie...  
\- Sammy, nie pamiętasz już jak to jest? - zapytała rozmarzona. Dało się wyczuć jak jej mąż wzrusza lekko ramionami. Och, facetom wszystko trzeba tłumaczyć. - No, być zakochanym.  
\- Daj spokój, przecież...  
\- Och, tak? - tym razem Gen oparła się z wrażenia na łokciach. - Czy ty widziałeś, jak on patrzył na te zdjęcia? Jakim wzrokiem? Oczy de coer, już kiedyś o tym wspominałam. Gdyby to była kreskówka to wokół niego pojawiłaby się chmura maleńkich serduszek. Dean co drugie słowo coś o nim wtrącał... Chcesz tego czy nie – twój brat jest zakochany w Castielu.  
\- To niedobrze. - westchnął przygarniając ją do siebie bliżej. Czuł, że to może się źle skończyć dla jego brata. W końcu znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że Dean niełatwo poddaje się uczuciom i niezbyt dobrze sobie z nimi radzi.  
\- Jesteś starym zrzędą, ot co. - mruknęła Gen, szykując się do zaśnięcia.

Prawdę powiedziawszy Dean zaczął się już odrobinę niecierpliwić. Już dawno skończyli jeść kolację, posprzątali, Dean zdał całą relację ze swojego dnia i nadal nie miał żadnej informacji od Castiela. Robiło się coraz później. Wreszcie, zirytowany ciągłym czekaniem, wszedł pod prysznic postanawiając położyć się spać jak tylko będzie czysty. Rozebrał się zerkając na pożyczone od Castiela ubrania i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Doszło do tego, że chodzi w jego ubraniach i sprawia mu to przyjemność. Ba, po początkowym dyskomforcie szybko się do nich przyzwyczaił. Z żalem będzie musiał się z nimi pożegnać, jak tylko je upierze.  
Wrócił do łóżka i zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu. Obiecał sobie, że to ostatni raz. Na szczęście tym razem ikonka wiadomości zaświeciła się, informując o czekającym na niego smsie. Przeczytał i wyszczerzył się w ciemności sam do siebie. Akurat tyle francuskiego potrafił zrozumieć, by wiedzieć, że dopisek na końcu oznacza "miłych snów". Nastawił budzik na odpowiednią godzinę i zasnął z głową pełną serduszek.


	6. La Vie en Rose

Spał do 10. To było i tak dość sporo jak na niego. Gdy wstał, jakieś pół godziny spędził pod prysznicem, oddychając głęboko i próbując do końca się rozbudzić. W pewnym momencie przed oczami znowu mignęła mu twarz Deana, to jak się wtedy zarumienił, gdy Gen niemalże zmusiła go do całusa w policzek i... o mój boże, jak dorosły facet mógł być tak uroczy?  
Castiel szybko się ogarnął, wypił jeszcze małe espresso i się ubrał. Tym razem była piękna pogoda. Nie brał żadnej torby ani parasolki. Portfel i komórkę wpakował do kieszeni dżinsów, które przy okazji ładnie podkreślały mu tyłek. Nałożył już znoszone trampki, na to luźniejszą, czerwoną koszulkę z zamkiem na plecach.  
Zanim się zorientował był prawie spóźniony. Wybiegł z domu, na szybko przeskoczył kilka ulic wymijając paryżanki i wpadając zaraz do metra numer 13. Odetchnął i zerknął na zegarek. Miał jeszcze kilkanaście minut. Przejechał niemalże cały Paryż, by dostać się na drugą stronę Sekwany, po czym znowu wyszedł na powietrze. Ruszył na Rue de Miromesnil, szybko w górę ulicy i już zaraz dostrzegł Pomze. Uśmiechnął się, nie widząc jeszcze nikogo, po czym wszedł, wdychając znajomy zapach jabłek. Deanowi powinno się tu spodobać... Przywitał się z kelnerem i zamówił dwie kawy z syropem jabłkowym, po czym wrócił na zewnątrz do stolika. Było tak ładnie, więc po co mieli kisić się w środku? Odetchnął z zadowoleniem, wyciągając nogi i nakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Cały rozluźniony skrzyżował nogi w kostkach i odchylił głowę do tyłu, ciesząc się słońcem, które ponownie zawitało w Paryżu.

***

Dean obudził się, jak to zazwyczaj bywało, gdy Sama i Gen już nie było. Oboje poszli do pracy, więc nie musiał martwić się jakoś specjalnie swoim wyglądem. W samych bokserkach wyszedł z pokoju i kręcił się tak po mieszkaniu, szykując na kolejne wyjście z Castielem. Wyszedł tak nawet na balkon, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę. Kiedyś, za czasów szkolnych, koledzy zamknęli go w takim stroju na balkonie. Stał tam chyba pięć minut, a nie było wcale tak ciepło jak tego poranka w Paryżu.  
Tym razem stwierdził, że powinno być ładnie, i to nie tylko po wyglądzie nieba (na niebie widział tylko piękne chmury i kolory, nie żadne wskazówki meteorologiczne), ale także strojach przechodniów. Nie zauważył żadnych kurtek czy parasolek, a to dobry znak. Paryżanie zazwyczaj dobrze prognozowali pogodę w swoim mieście. Mimo wszystko tym razem poświęcił swojemu wyglądowi odrobinę więcej uwagi - zamiast jak zwykle zarzucić na siebie luźną koszulkę, teraz zdecydował się na coś bardziej dopasowanego. Padło na całkiem dobrze skrojoną, bordową koszulę i ciemne spodnie. Trampków jednak się nie pozbył - wystarczy tej elegancji na dzisiaj.  


Wkrótce różnymi środkami komunikacji miejskiej dotarł na miejsce. Z daleka zauważył Castiela, który siedział przy jednym z niewielkich stolików znajdujących się przed lokalem. Położył na krześle obok swój plecak i radośnie nachylił się do bruneta żeby pocałować go w policzek. Ten otworzył oczy akurat by zobaczyć jak Dean się do niego zbliża i składa krótki pocałunek. Młody zrobił to jednak tak szybko, że Casowi było mało. Przytrzymał go więc za nadgarstek i sam wolniej oraz... może czulej?, cmoknął go w policzek.  
\- Bonjour, Dean - mruknął i przesunął okulary na włosy, a niebieskie oczy błysnęły radośnie, gdy spotkały się z zielonymi.  
\- To co tutaj mamy? Opowiadaj. –fotograf rozparł się na niezbyt wygodnym krzesełku i zaraz wyciągnął aparat z plecaka. Zrobił kilka zdjęć Castielowi, żeby "dopasować ustawienia", po czym wstał żeby złapać kilka ujęć całego lokalu.  
\- Masz robić zdjęcia miejscu, nie mi – mruknął Cas, zaraz patrząc w oko aparatu i przekrzywiając lekko głowę. - A więc Restauracja Pomze ma 120 dań opierających się na jabłkach. Jako danie główne, dodatek czy nuta smakowa. Dużo osób nie wie o tym miejscu przez jego wygląd.  
Nic dziwnego, bo wygląd nie był nadzwyczaj zachwycający. Nie wywieszono także żadnych ogłoszeń, niczego, co by sprowadzało turystów do miejsca, gdzie głównym bohaterem kuchni jest jabłko. Przeszklone szyby odbijały słońce, przez co czasem nie było nawet widać ciemniejszego wnętrza, w którym niskie stoliki były porozsuwane na boki, by luźno można było przejść od razu do baru.  


\- Co jeszcze... Jestem tu jakiś drugi raz. To dla mnie kawałek drogi z mieszkania, więc jestem po prostu zbyt leniwy - uśmiechnął się do Deana. Podziękował kelnerowi za przyniesione menu i zerknął na nie, w myślach już wybierając co chce zjeść. Jakieś danie główne, to wiadome - była już pora obiadowa.  
\- Dean, kawa Ci wystygnie. –mężczyzna usłyszał cichy śmiech Castiela. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy kelner je tutaj podał.  
\- Dzięki. - Dean wrócił wreszcie na miejsce. – Naprawdę wszystkie dania mają w sobie jabłka? Czy jest tutaj też hamburger z jabłkami?  
Castiel wskazał mu kartę przed sobą. Teraz już mogli spokojnie zastanowić się nad wyborem dalszych potraw. Z rozczarowaniem stwierdził brak jabłkowego hamburgera, ale zdecydował się na coś równie egzotycznego - polędwice z sosem jabłkowym i innymi owocami. Nie był do końca pewien, jak to wszystko będzie smakować, ale przecież wszystkiego trzeba w życiu spróbować, prawda?  


Gdy kończyli pić kawę, przy okazji rozmawiając na temat świetnej pogody, która w końcu znowu zawitała w Paryżu, pojawił się kelner, pytając o zamówienia. Cas słuchał jak Dean powolutku czyta swoje zamówienie, gdy on może nie szybko, ale dość sprawnie wymówił swoje. Kalmary z ciemnym sosem bułgarskim, cydrem i ziarnami gorczycy. Zerknął jeszcze na zegarek, po czym poprosił o dzbanek cydru i dwie szklanki. Podziękował, oddając na razie jedno menu.  
\- Cydr to lekki napój alkoholowy - powiedział, zdejmując z głowy okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zaczynając przecierać je koszulką. Wydął lekko usta widząc większą plamkę. Pociągnął mocniej koszulkę, przez co Dean mógł zauważyć wystającą kość biodrową z małym pieprzykiem. - Kiedyś pijano go na dworach, później go zupełnie zakazano. Nie pamiętam dlaczego - wzruszył lekko ramionami i przyjrzał się, czy dobrze wyczyścił okulary. Efekt był zadowalający bo położył je na stole, zaraz poprawiając koszulkę. – Piło się też od razu z butelki, jednak teraz cydr "wraca na salony" i jest podawany w wysokich - kelner przyszedł, stawiając przed nimi karafkę i szklanki - właśnie takich szklankach.  
Podniósł się lekko z krzesła by nalać im obu złocistego płynu.  
\- Obaj nie prowadzimy w Paryżu więc cóż... na zdrowie. - Uśmiechnął się i wzniósł toast, zaraz upijając kwaskowatego napoju. Cydr, ach cydr! Dean również uniósł swoją szklankę w tym geście, chociaż na inną okoliczność niż Castiel. Ostatnio pewnych marzeń nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy, a większość z nich opierała się na niebieskim morzu castielowych oczu. Nie mógł jednak tego powiedzieć na głos, więc jedynie się uśmiechnął. Gdyby jedynie taki toast mógł coś zmienić!  


Smakowało zupełnie inaczej niż w Ameryce. Przede wszystkim tam cydr był bezalkoholowy. Podobny do soku jabłkowego, ale odrobinę bardziej mętny i kwaskowaty. Często, w okresie jesiennym, cydr spożywało się na ciepło z garścią przypraw, których nie potrafiłby teraz wymienić. To był smak jego dzieciństwa. Francuski cydr był klarowny i cudownie orzeźwiający. Idealny na letnie słońce grzejące mu przyjemnie gołe przedramiona. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to szybko się opali i kolejne piegi ujawnią się na skórze. Zawsze tak bywało w wakacje.  
\- Wiesz, niedaleko Lawrence, w Louisburgu, odbywa się co roku festiwal cydru. Dzieje się to bodajże na przełomie września i października. Pamiętam, jak pewnego razu pojechaliśmy tam z rodzicami. Co to była za zabawa! Jakieś koncerty, konkursy, stoiska z zabawkami, dla dzieciaka jakim wtedy byłem to po prostu cuda. Do tego przejażdżka sianowozem i najlepsze jabłko w karmelu, jakie w życiu jadłem. - Dean uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. Niedługo potem Mary zginęła, nic dziwnego, że to wydarzenie utkwiło mu bardzo w pamięci. Kupiła mu wtedy na straganie porcelanowego aniołka, żeby nauczyć go spać przy zgaszonym świetle. Anioł miał nad nim czuwać we śnie. Do dzisiaj miał go pośród swoich największych skarbów chociaż już nie wierzył w jego moc. Trzymał go przy sobie przez sentyment.  
Na szczęście nie miał czasu na zbytnie zanurzanie się w melancholii. Rozmowa szybko przeniosła się na inne, ciekawsze, a z pewnością weselsze tematy. Dziwnym trafem od jabłek i oryginalnej kuchni, poprzez inne zagadnienia, udało im się dotrzeć aż do problemu zmniejszania lasów równikowych. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy minął czas oczekiwania i kelner postawił przed nimi zamówienia. Rozmowa stała się już mniej intensywna, gdy każdy zajął się swoim posiłkiem. Zaskakująco dobre było tak przyrządzone mięso z owocami, chociaż Dean był przekonany, że na dłuższą metą niezbyt by mu to pasowało. Od czasu do czasu jednak takie słodko-kwaśne danie było bardzo przyjemną alternatywą. 

Popijając dalej cydr i jedząc, rozmawiali już mniej, ale nie była to jakaś ciężka cisza. Taka... naturalna.  
Cas przekroił kalmara na pół i umaczał go trochę w sosie, zaraz sprawdzając czy nie spadnie z widelca. Nachylił się nad stolikiem, przysuwając widelec do ust Deana.  
\- Spróbuj, jest pyszne - uśmiechnął się do niego.  
Dean z ciekawością otworzył usta, gdy Cas wystawił w jego kierunku widelec ze swoim posiłkiem. Nawet nie był pewien, co to właściwie jest. Zdaje się, ze jakieś owoce morza. Poczuł jak czarny sos umyka mu z widelca prosto na skórę, znacząc czarną ścieżkę w kąciku ust. Wykonał gest, jakby chciał unieść głowę do góry, aby powstrzymać gwałtowne spływanie sosu. Castiel jednak był szybszy. Jego ręka nagle spoczęła na policzku Deana. Kciuk delikatnie zebrał resztę sosu, muskając przy tym jego usta. Mógłby się założyć, że dało się wyczuć jak zadrżał pod tym dotykiem.  
Praktycznie nieruchomo obserwował, jak Castiel się odsuwa i oblizuje palec. Może jednak jego toast nie był taki zupełnie bezsilny? Ten gest... Tak robią między sobą osoby z długim stażem związku. Przyjaciele raczej rzucają w siebie chusteczkami ze śmiechem. Czy nie jest tak? Czy to naprawdę takie głupie z jego strony, że rodziła się w nim nadzieja? Czy można go winić, że naprawdę chciał w to wierzyć?  
Cas wrócił na swoje miejsce zaraz łapiąc za szklankę i upijając cydru. Dean, by zakryć zakłopotanie, również sięgnął po napój, zatapiając w nim zaróżowione usta.  
\- Naprawdę pyszne - mruknął, gdy tylko ostatnia kropla alkoholu spłynęła do jego żołądka. 

Po dość długim czasie spędzonym przy stoliku i dzbanku cydru wypitym do ostatniej kropli, mężczyźni postanowili przejść się dalej uliczkami Paryża. Spacerowym krokiem przemierzyli Boulevard Haussmann, wkrótce wychodząc na Avenue de Messine. Dean cały czas nie mógł się nadziwić budynkom, które wbijały się jak kliny w siatkę ulic. Wysokie i wąskie, dopasowane do skrzyżowań, idealnie wypełniające przestrzeń między jednym szlakiem komunikacyjnym a drugim. Prawdą było, że Paryż ma bardzo uporządkowaną strukturę, a to dzięki licznym przebudowom, których trzeba było dokonać w przeszłości. W tym celu wyburzono tysiące domów, jednak efekt został osiągnięty i Paryż poradził sobie z gwałtownym rozrostem i napływem ludności.  
Wkrótce udało im się dojść przez Avenue Ruysdael do Parku Monceau. Przekroczyli charakterystyczną bramę z żelaznych prętów ze złotymi okuciami i znaleźli się na parkowej alejce. Spacerowali spokojnie uliczkami - znowu nie było to popularnie turystycznie miejsce. Przebywało tu więcej Francuzów, sportowców uprawiających jogging, rodzin z dziećmi czy po prostu spacerowiczów takich jak Cas i Dean. Pogoda tylko zachęcała do aktywności na świeżym powietrzu.  


Castiel kochał parki. Były dość... trwałe. Mimo wszystkich zmian, dodatkowych alejek czy może powstawianych ławek wydawało się, że to jest ten sam park sprzed kilkunastu, kilkudziesięciu czy kilkuset lat.  
\- Jestem pozytywnie zaskoczony, że znasz ten park - zauważył, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni i przechodząc w stronę stawu. W okolicy nie było akurat nikogo, strażnicy też się tu nie zapuszczali, bo po co? Weszli na zieloną, świeżą trawę, by dojść do starych kolumn otaczających staw.  
Pod nimi rozpościerały się kwitnące różane krzewy. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem na ten widok, a przede wszystkim na słodki zapach. Zdaje się, że od tej pory róże nie będą już dla niego takie puste, bo kolejny raz spotyka je razem z Castielem. Po obowiązkowych fotografiach ukląkł przy jednym z krzewów i, oczywiście odrobinę raniąc sobie przy tym palce kolcami, zerwał jeden z rozwiniętych kwiatów. Wręczył różę Castielowi - może jemu też będzie w przyszłości o nim przypominać.  
\- Gdyby nie miały kolców zrobiłbym ci wianek. Jestem przekonany, że wyglądałbyś uroczo. - zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie napotkane w Internecie obrazki. Był taki moment, gdy jego ulubieni serialowi aktorzy zakładali nawet wianki na wywiadach czy konwentach. Świat potrzebował więcej takich optymistycznych momentów. - Na razie musisz się zadowolić ozdobą do butonierki. Castiel właśnie chciał zaproponować, żeby usiedli na trawie (nie przy kolumnach, tak dla bezpieczeństwa), gdy Dean wyciągnął do niego dłoń z różą. Zamrugał kilka razy i powoli ją odebrał, muskając swoimi palcami jego.  
\- Ciernisty wianek? Niczym internetowy Jezus z różami - uśmiechnął się, próbując jakoś odpędzić tę aurę... zauroczenia? Nie wiedział co to było, ale nie do końca rozumiał co się dzieje z jego sercem, które wywijało właśnie koziołki pomiędzy jego żebrami. Powąchał kwiat i zerknął na Deana.  
\- Dziękuję - mruknął niemalże szepcąc i ruszając znowu na trawę, by usiąść.  
\- Niestety nie mam żadnej marynarki, tym bardziej butonierki więc zrobię coś innego - usiadł po turecku i zaraz usłyszał znajome kliknięcie aparatu. Zaśmiał się, nie podnosząc na niego spojrzenia. Jeszcze trochę i Dean będzie miał kłopoty, bo nie będzie miał żadnych zdjęć bez Castiela w kadrze.  


Powoli, raniąc sobie także palce, ale już mniej, bo bardzo ostrożnie, pozbył się kolców i odłamał kawałek łodyżki.  
\- Róże wydają się dziwnie delikatne bez kolców, nie sądzisz? - Spytał, zerkając na niego, a później znowu na różę. - Jestem ciekaw czy bez nich byłyby tak cenione. Jak wiele z nich byłoby uznawane za chwasty, jeśli byłyby mniejsze, albo jak wiele by zawsze zrywano, wiedząc, że już cię nie ukłują. - Wydął lekko usta i wsunął sobie kwiat za ucho. Zerknął na Deana i uśmiechnął się do niego, później unosząc głowę do słońca i przymykając oczy. Na razie odpuścił sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne.  
\- Kiedyś - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia. - prawie nie popełniłem wielkiego faux pax.- machnął lekko dłonią. - Byłem akurat w Azji, Chiny czy coś koło tego i zostałem zaproszony do domu. Jest to coś... osobliwego, bo tam, tak jak na przykład w Hiszpanii, każde spotkanie odbywa się gdzieś na mieście. Osoby, które znają się całe lata, mogą nie mieć pojęcia gdzie mieszkają. Chciałem kupić jakiś upominek więc, jako że była to kobieta, postanowiłem kupić kwiaty. Poszedłem do kwiaciarni, pracowała tam taka drobna, starsza babuńka. Poprosiłem o ładny bukiet róż, który zauważyłem w kącie sklepu. Pokiwała głową, biorąc kwiaty i zaraz wyciągając czarną wstążkę. Powiedziałem, że jej nie chcę, bo to dla kobiety, a ona patrzyła się na mnie przez dobre kilka minut. W końcu wytłumaczyła mi, jak wielki błąd bym zrobił. W Azji róże są bardzo cenione, ale jako... kwiaty nagrobne. Kwiaty składane w kondolencji dla rodzin i zdobiące nagrobki, to właśnie róże. Najczęściej białe lub krwistoczerwone. Wolałbym nie widzieć miny tej kobiety, gdyby dostała ode mnie taki bukiet - mruknął i po chwili namysłu ułożył się na chłodnej trawie, przeciągając się jak kot.  


Po raz kolejny całe godziny spędzili leżąc i rozmawiając. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że powinni się już znudzić swoim towarzystwem, ale tak się nie stało. Zawsze znalazł się jakiś temat, a jeśli nie to po prostu milczeli, chłonąc atmosferę Paryża i ciesząc się własnym towarzystwem. Leżeli nawet na trawie, głowa przy głowie wpatrując się w ten niewielki kawałek nieba, który mieli nad sobą.  
Dean zerkał na mężczyznę, który paradował teraz z różą zatkniętą za ucho. Wyglądał uroczo i oczywiście co chwila migawka aparatu pstrykała cicho, gdy Dean po prostu nie mogąc się oprzeć fotografował go w różnych pozach, pod różnym kątem i z różnym tłem. Bo tak właśnie było - Paryż stał się tylko tłem, i choć piękny to bladł przy takim modelu.  
Później jeszcze zwiedzili kawałek parku, a Castiel dogadał się z jakąś francuską parą, żeby pozwolili jego przyjacielowi zrobić zdjęcia ich bawiącym się dzieciom. Te puszczały bańki mydlane, biegając jeszcze z misiami pod pachą. Było to po prostu słodkie i Cas przez chwilę przyglądał się jak Dean rozmawia z małą dziewczynką, myśląc, że mimo tego co mówił - Dean byłby świetnym ojcem.  


Zamyślił się nad tym tak mocno, że gdy znowu podniósł głowę, rodzinki już nie było, a Dean patrzył na niego ze zmartwieniem w zielonych oczach.  
Robiło się już coraz chłodniej, słońce łapało końce drzew w swoje pomarańczowe światło, przez co na ścieżkach pojawiały się powykrzywiane cienie. Castiel uśmiechnął się spokojnie i poprawił różę przy uchu.  
\- Spieszysz się już do domu? - Spytał w pewnym momencie i ucieszył się, gdy usłyszał, że nie. - Więc zrobimy teraz jedną z najbardziej sztampowych rzeczy, jakie można robić w Paryżu... ale po mojemu - uśmiechnął się do niego tajemniczo i złapał Deana na chwilę za nadgarstek, skręcając w jedną z alejek parku prowadzącą do innego wyjścia. Powoli też zwalniał, a jego dłoń ześlizgiwała się na dłoń Winchestera – na tę ciepłą, silną dłoń. Cieszył się, że idzie trochę z przodu, bo nie widział miny Deana, która może nie była zbyt szczęśliwa, gdy ich palce splotły się ze sobą. Jednak... to było tak naturalne.  
Gdyby tylko się odwrócił dostrzegłby na twarzy Deana coś więcej niż zwykły uśmiech. On miał ochotę nie puszczać tej ręki już nigdy więcej. Zawód pojawił się na jego twarzy dopiero, gdy musieli rozdzielić przechodząc przez małą, rzadko uczęszczaną bramkę jednoosobową.  
Avenue de Marigny przywitało ich tłumem samochodów, ale prawie zerową ilością ludzi na chodnikach. Ruszyli więc, nie odzywając się do siebie, najwidoczniej obaj myśląc nad tym, co stało się kilka chwil temu.  


W pewnym momencie zaczęli rozmawiać o sztuce. Castiel znał się na tym całkiem nieźle, chociaż zaskoczyła go też wiedza Deana, zwłaszcza na temat twórców tego i poprzedniego wieku. Rozglądając się dookoła doszli do Avenue Gabriel.  
\- Lubię tę ulicę - zauważył po prostu Cas, zatrzymując się i przyglądając wąskim alejkom, po których już o wiele rzadziej jeździły jakiekolwiek samochody. Było tu więcej ludzi, którzy ukrywając się pod drzewami postawionymi wzdłuż chodników, oddawali się sobie, spijając ze swoich ust ostatnie błyski słońca i słowa miłości. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Nie sądził, że będzie tu ich aż tylu...  
Dean doszedł do wniosku, że całkowicie zatracił kontrolę nad własnymi uczuciami. Do tej pory dobrze sobie radził z powstrzymywaniem tego wszystkiego, ale teraz w jego sercu szalała burza, a on był całkowicie bezbronny. Wystarczyło, że spojrzał na całujące się pary na Avenue Gabriel, a miał ochotę przycisnąć Castiela do jakiegoś drzewa i zrobić z nim to samo. Może to i lepiej, że akurat nie było nigdzie wolnych miejsc? Mimo wszystko mieli przed sobą jeszcze trzy dni i Dean nie chciał zepsuć niczego spontaniczną, nierozsądną decyzją.  
\- Chodźmy, to nie koniec –Cas uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym wrócili na ruchliwą Marigny, by dojść w okolice Champs Elysees, a dokładnie do portu. Większe i mniejsze łodzie przepływały spokojnie na wodzie, a jeszcze inne kiwały się sennie, zacumowane przy nabrzeżu. Tutaj ludzi było dość mało. Surowy kamień, nieozdobiona ulica i pokrzykiwania marynarzy nie były dość romantyczne.  


Oddalili się jeszcze kawałek, a Cas znalazł wgłębienie w murze akurat by usiąść sobie we dwójkę. Podciągnął kolano pod brodę, zaraz zerkając na wyświetlacz komórki. Wskazał na Wieżę Eiffel, którą mogli widzieć w pełnej krasie i na dodatek z dodatkowym odbiciem w migoczącej wodzie. Można ją oglądać naprawdę z różnych perspektyw, ale Deanowi pierwszy raz zdarzyło się zerkać na nią z tej strony miasta. Oczywiście pierwszą rzeczą, którą wykonał było zrobienie zdjęć. Najpierw Sekwanie, która dzielnie znosiła przecinające jej wody okręty. Potem tramwajom wodnym, pełnym turystów, którzy z poziomu rzeki mogli podziwiać najbardziej znane budowle. Następnie obiektyw został skierowany na Wieżę Eiffel, która swoją wielką, żelazną konstrukcją górowała nad całym miastem, a jej nieco pomniejszone i przekrzywione odbicie falowało na powierzchni wody. Z powodu zapadającego zmroku rozżarzyła się jak zwykle ciepłym, żółtawym światłem.  
Dean miał już wrócić do Castiela, który rozsiadł się wygodnie w kamiennej wnęce muru. Zrobił mu kilka zdjęć, jak siedzi tak - z kwiatem we włosach i kolanem podciągniętym pod brodę na tle jasnego piaskowca oświetlanego z jednej strony światłem ulicznej lampy. Szybko jednak musiał się odwrócić, bo Castiel zerkając znowu na zegarek zaczął cicho odliczać.  
\- 9 i... już - wieża niemalże równo z ostatnimi promieniami słońca, które właśnie chowało się za budynkami rozbłysła milionem świateł, które na dodatek odbijały się w wodzie. Castiel zapatrzył się na ten widok, zaraz zerkając na Deana który stał tam jak słup soli, w palcach ściskając aparat.Brunet obawiał się, zapewne całkiem słusznie, że Deanowi się nie spodoba. W końcu takie coś jest robione niemalże codziennie w okresie turystycznym, może co kilka dni i nocy... A jednak Dean wydawał się zachwycony, a Cas podciągnął jedynie drugie kolano pod siebie i uśmiechnął się, mrużąc niebieskie oczy. Gdyby tak jeszcze trochę je przymknąć, nie widziałby statków, poprzypinanych przy porcie rowerów, a zamiast ostrego światła przywitałyby go lampy oliwne... Ah, stare czasy.  
To było niesamowite - iskierki przeskakiwały z jednego metalowego przęsła na drugie, jakby w nieustannej gonitwie. Tym razem pierwszym odruchem Deana nie było sięgnięcie po aparat. Stał wpatrzony w to widowisko jak zaczarowany. Doskonale wiedział, że to tylko technika, wytwór rąk ludzkich, który miał sprawić frajdę turystom. Trzeba przyznać, że się udało.  
Na szczęście opamiętał się w porę i zdążył jeszcze zrobić kilka ujęć zanim przedstawienie się skończyło, zostawiając wieżę z powrotem w słabym, ciepłym świetle. Dean cofnął się do Castiela i usiadł obok niego na kamiennym stopniu. Był jeszcze ciepły od słońca, ale jak miało się okazać niedługo. Wraz ze zniknięciem jego promieni zniknęła wysoka temperatura, a ponieważ znajdowali się na otwartej przestrzeni (i to w dodatku nad wodą) wiał wiatr przenikając warstwy ubrań.  
Cas spojrzał na chłopaka, który usiadł obok niego. Rozmawiali po raz kolejny przechodząc z tematu na temat, jak sprawni żeglarze, omijając kłopoty i rozmowy o przeszłości, a tak samo bliskiej przyszłości i kontaktów między nimi. Ponieważ obaj wiedzieli, że z godziny na godzinę, z każdym kolejnym spojrzeniem sobie w oczy, ich znajomość wychodziła z barier koleżeństwa. 

Noc przychodziła nieubłaganie. Coraz więcej statków zasypiało przy nabrzeżu, wypuszczając spragnionych lądu marynarzy do pobliskich tawern i restauracji, coraz mniej osób poubieranych w krótkie komplety, chodziło dookoła. Oni jednak byli ukryci od zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Cas znał to miejsce, bo gdy po raz pierwszy tu był i te mury dopiero się budowały, przysiadł tu i później już tak zostało. To było jego miejsce i jeszcze nigdy nie widział w nim kogoś innego oprócz swojego cienia. Innego człowieka także. A tutaj proszę, był Dean. Dean, który z każdym kolejnym kwadransem drżał coraz mocniej, jego głos był coraz cichszy, przez co Castiel przysuwał się bliżej. Czuł jak ten drży – może jednak powinien był ubrać coś jeszcze oprócz cienkiej koszuli. Mimo wszystko Dean nie zamierzał się uskarżać, bo wtedy Castiel na pewno zarządziłby powrót do domów. I może powinien to zaproponować albo chociaż wyjście do pobliskiej restauracji na coś alkoholowego lub gorącego. Ale nie, jego ciało zareagowało od razu, chcąc podzielić się ciepłem. Objął Deana jedną ręką, opierając głowę o mur za sobą, choć bardzo chciał schować nos w te krótkie, jasne włosy. Pachniał słodko, trochę jak jabłka, które mogli jeść w restauracji, a trochę jak ziemia. Tak... świeżo. Domowo, o ile mógł tak powiedzieć ktoś, kto nigdy prawdziwego domu nie miał.  


Tym razem długo się do siebie nie odzywali. Z restauracyjki kawałek od nich zaczęła dochodzić muzyka, a Cas zasłuchał się, przymykając oczy i jeszcze bliżej przyciągając Deana.  
\- To gdzie się teraz wybierzesz? - zapytał Dean spoglądając na rzekę. Woda w rzece płynęła tak samo nieubłaganie jak czas, który mu pozostał z Castielem zanim ten od niego ucieknie. - Czy gdziekolwiek może być piękniej niż tu?  
\- Piękniej? - Spojrzał, otwierając powoli oczy i rozglądając się, jakby musiał to ocenić. - Dean, wszędzie jest pięknie. Trzeba tylko potrafić to dostrzec. Czasem pomagają nam w tym wspomnienia, jakieś wydarzenia jak na przykład festiwal w Rio czy Waffle Day w Szkocji. A czasem piękno może pokazać nam jedna osoba - szepnął. - Na razie wybieram się do Austrii. Będzie ładna pogoda, będę mógł pożyć trochę w Wiedniu, ale nie za długo. Ceny tam są zdecydowanie za wysokie.  
Zamyślił się słuchając jego odpowiedzi. Austria? Cóż, o ile dobrze pamiętał to Cas wspominał, że stamtąd właśnie pochodzi. Może Dean też powinien wrócić do swoich korzeni? Złapać samolot do Ameryki? Paradoksalnie wydawało mu się to okropnie daleko od Wiednia. Za daleko.  
\- A co z dalekosiężnymi planami? Masz jakieś? - wyrzucił z siebie. Może, tylko może, odleglejsza przyszłość Castiela mogłaby zawierać w sobie Deana? Czy Dean byłby gotów na taki krok? Woda przyniosła z oddali kolejną porcję muzyki. Tym razem Edith Piaf śpiewała "La Vie en Rose" i Dean także widział teraz świat w różowych barwach. Odpowiedź na pytanie nagle stała się bardzo oczywista i klarowna. Nie tylko był gotowy, on wręcz pragnął takiego rozwiązania.  
\- Dalekosiężne? - Między ciemnymi brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. Zawsze pojawiała się, gdy nad czymś głęboko myślał. Oblizał usta. - Nie, chyba nie. Nigdy nie robiłem planów jednak... nie miałbym nic przeciwko zamieszkania z jedną osobą tak... na dłużej. Współlokator, znajomy, cokolwiek... - mruknął, a gdy mocniej zawiał wiatr, zamrugał szybko i wtulił nos w jego szyję. Był ciepły, cały Castiel był ciepły, jakby nie obchodziła go temperatura.  


Dean siedział tak, praktycznie przytulony do Castiela, słuchając jego słów. Nawet je czuł - czuł jak klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, a wibracje głosu przenikają jego koszulę. Gdy Cas wspomniał o chęci zamieszkania z kimś na dłużej Dean omal nie zaproponował własnej kandydatury. Byłoby im dobrze, gdziekolwiek by się znaleźli. W czasie pobytu Castiela w Wiedniu Dean zdążyłby dokończyć ten zamówiony przewodnik po Paryżu i byłby wolny. Mógłby z nim jechać na koniec świata. Wiedział, że za daleko posuwa się w swoich marzeniach i rozmyślaniach, dlatego w efekcie nie powiedział nic. Cieszył się tylko każdą chwilą spędzaną u jego boku.  
\- Po prostu mam wrażenie, że... –Cas nie dokończył. W jego kieszeni zawibrował telefon, a on, nie odsuwając się od Deana, wyciągnął urządzenie. Zmrużył oczy gdy jasny ekran pokazał zdjęcie brunetki o niebieskich oczach i niepewnym uśmiechu. Gdyby Cas był starszy można by powiedzieć, że to jego córka.  


\- Izzy? - Mruknął zaskoczony i odebrał, zaciskając lekko palce na ramieniu Deana. - Tak, Izzy?  
Z telefonu niemalże wylała się tyrada po francusku przerywana szlochem i po chwili nawet czkawką.  
\- Izzy... Isabelle - powiedział już poważniej i wyraźniej. Dziewczyna zamilkła, a Cas zaczął mówić powoli i uspokajająco. - Spokojnie powiedz mi, co się stało.  
Dean mógł wyczuć jak całe ciało Castiela się napięło, jak nie rusza się, jedynie jego palce delikatnie nadal gładzą ramię Winchestera. Starał się więc go wspierać, chociaż nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Z dosłyszanego, lekko przekształconego głosu wydobywającego się z głośnika zdołał wyłapać tylko tyle, że dziewczyna płacze. Musiał przyznać, że jakaś mała cząstka jego winiła Izzy za to, że przerywa im takie piękny wieczór, zabierając Castiela gdzieś daleko od niego. Co prawda sumienie szybko kazało mu uciszyć ten głosik w zarodku, ale czuł się okropnie, że nawet przez krótki moment mógł być tak egoistyczny.  
Przez chwilę w słuchawce panowała zupełna cisza a później wraz z czkawką zaczęło się szybkie tłumaczenie. Castiel przerwał dziewczynie w pewnym momencie i westchnął powoli, na chwilę chowając nos w jego włosach.  
\- W którym szpitalu jesteś? - Spytał cicho i zaraz dostał odpowiedź. - Ja... poczekaj na korytarzu, dobrze? Jestem w porcie, zaraz przyjadę - rozłączył się i chwilę gapił się w wyświetlacz. Była już 20:30.  


\- Dean, niedaleko szpitala masz od razu przejście podziemne do metra do domu Sama i Gen. Ja muszę jechać, ale... nie chcę, żebyśmy się jeszcze rozchodzili - mruknął, spuszczając na chwilę wzrok. Zaraz jednak Dean powiedział, że przejedzie się tam z nim. Bez problemu dotarłby do domu stąd - wystarczyłby jeden telefon do Sama lub Gen. Jednak wydawało mu się, że Cas potrzebuje wsparcia. Nie zadawał nawet pytań.  
Ruszyli do metra, idąc blisko siebie. W tłumie Cas starał się przyspieszyć i, żeby nie zgubić Deana, złapał go za dłoń, splatając ich palce razem. W ostatniej chwili wcisnęli się do pociągu, który właśnie miał zamykać drzwi. W ścisku, stojąc tak blisko siebie Cas zauważył o ile niższy jest od Deana. Przez tłok nos miał wciśnięty w jego ramię, a ich dłonie nadal pozostawały złączone. Westchnął drżąco i dziękował w myślach, że musieli przejechać tylko trzy przystanki by wyjść na powietrze. Na schodach puścili swoje dłonie i ruszyli w stronę wysokiego budynku. Deanowi przeszło przez myśl, że powinni częściej jeździć komunikacją miejską.  


Castiel zerknął na niepewną minę blondyna.  
\- Izzy to moja uczennica. Gra cudownie na pianinie, a największym u niej problemem jest zupełny brak pieniędzy więc za część lekcji nawet nie płaci, a ja przychodzę wtedy, kiedy mogę - nie zdążył powiedzieć więcej, bo zatrzymali się przed szpitalem. Castiel odwrócił się do Deana, by się z nim pożegnać, gdy z wielką siłą ktoś w niego uderzył. To sięgająca mu ramienia Izzy cała we łzach, drżąc w lekkiej koszulce i spodniach, tuliła się. Zaraz zamrugała kilka razy i spojrzała na Deana.  
Z jej ust wyrwał się szloch i zaraz niemalże zaczęła krzyczeć na Castiela. Mówiła szybko po francusku, a w jej wypowiedzi co raz pojawiało się "przepraszam" oraz "Dean". Blondyn zaczerwienił się cały na myśl, że Castiel jej o nim opowiadał. Chciałby wiedzieć, co takiego od niego usłyszała, ale oczywiście nie miał prawa i sposobności o to zapytać. W pewnym momencie brunet przyłożył jej dłoń do ust i zasyczał coś, wyciągając z kieszeni chusteczki i wycierając jej twarz z łez, po czym dając jej kolejną, by wysmarkała nosa.  
\- Dean, wybacz, że tak wyszło - mruknął cicho po angielsku i podszedł do niego, wyciągając zza ucha różę. - Byłaby stała w moim mieszkaniu, ale szybciej zwiędnie w szpitalu więc ty ją weź - mruknął, wsuwając ją do kieszeni koszuli na torsie Deana, przy czym zostawił tam dłoń, czując szybsze bicie serca. Zerknął jeszcze w zielone oczy i pocałował go delikatnie w policzek.  
\- Napiszę ci adres jutro. Spotkamy się popołudniu Dean - powiedział miękko. - Chyba, że przyjdziesz do mnie rano na śniadanie - uśmiechnął się, ale czując nagłe pociągnięcie za ramię westchnął krótko i kiwnął do Izzy. - Dobranoc, Dean - dodał jeszcze i zniknął z dziewczyną za drzwiami szpitala.  
Winchester wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w szklane drzwi, za którymi zniknął Cas i Izzy, po czym ruszył do metra. Tym razem tłok już nie sprawił mu takiej przyjemności. 

***

Wrócił do mieszkania dość późno, cała ta wyprawa do szpitala zajęła mu sporo czasu. Gen brała właśnie długą kąpiel, a Sam oglądał coś w telewizorze. Dean oparł się na chwilę o drzwi, odchylając głowę do tyłu. To był niesamowity dzień. Dawno nie czuł się tak cudownie.  
\- Cześć, Dean. - Sam pojawił się nagle przy nim. - Chodź do kuchni, na pewno jesteś głodny, zostawiliśmy ci kolację.  
Dean posłusznie podążył za młodszym bratem i zaczęli razem przygotowywać dla niego posiłek. Po chwili siedzieli już przy stole, Sam sącząc jedynie herbatę.  
\- Jak było? - Sammy zapytał, odgarniając sobie włosy z czoła. Nie mógł nie zauważyć tego głupiego uśmieszku na twarzy Deana i czerwonej róży sterczącej z kieszeni koszuli. To chyba rzeczywiście brnie za daleko. Najpierw jednak wysłuchał, co Dean ma mu do powiedzenia, a blondyn w telegraficznym skrócie, pomijając istotne dla siebie szczegóły, opowiedział pokrótce swoje przeżycia.  
\- A tę różę dostałeś od niego? - zapytał wyciągając rękę po kwiat. Dean odsunął się odrobinę, nie pozwalając mu go zabrać.  
\- Tak. Nie. To skomplikowane. - wymamrotał, zaraz jednak odrobinę burząc się w środku. - A co?  
\- Nic, Dean, po prostu... Nie sądzisz, że to się nie uda? - Sammy postanowił wyłożyć wreszcie karty na stół. Przybrał swoją zatroskaną minę, tę samą, której Dean nie znosił najbardziej na świecie. - Nie sądzisz chyba, że Castiel tutaj zostanie dla ciebie? On wyjeżdża. Nie ma sensu się w to pakować.  
\- W nic się nie pakuję. - mruknął chowając się za swoim kubkiem. Przypomniał sobie, jak dopiero co wyobrażał sobie wspólne mieszkanie z Castielem i wiedział, że kłamie. Nie był w stanie określić, kiedy dokładnie w tym ugrzązł, ale nie potrafił teraz po prostu zrezygnować ze wspólnych spotkań. Zostały im trzy dni. - Zresztą, tak jak powiedziałeś, Cas wkrótce wyjedzie. Znowu zostanę sam i wszystko będzie po staremu. Dziękuję - odstawił pusty kubek na stół i zerwał się z krzesła sprzątając po sobie. Sammy już się nie odezwał, chociaż wyraz twarzy mu się nie zmienił przez resztę wieczoru.

***

Powoli wsunął się z Izzy do szpitala by wejść do windy i zajechać na najwyższe piętro. Przywitał się z lekarzami i na pytanie kim jest, odpowiedział, że bardzo bliskim wujkiem dziewczynki, a jej matka to jego koleżanka. Tak naprawdę zamienił z nią może ze dwa czy trzy słowa.  
A teraz?  
Siedzieli w szpitalu całą noc, Izzy co raz zalewała się łzami, choć jak zwykle najgorsze było ostatnie stadium. Siedziała nieruchomo, niemalże nie mrugając, tylko wpatrując się w ścianę.  
Castiel myślał, że nie może być gorzej. A mogło.  
Około 3 nad ranem lekarze ostatecznie przestali walczyć. Castiel przytulił małą, by nie musiała patrzeć jak odsuwają jej matkę od wszystkich pikających urządzeń, które same na to pisnęły długo i groźnie w końcu się uciszając.  


Powoli pogłaskał ją po głowie, czując jak on sam lekko drży, a w oczach gromadzą się łzy. Widział już zdecydowanie za dużo śmierci, a jednak nadal go poruszały, nadal pokazywały mu, jak bardzo kruche jest życie normalnych ludzi. Jak jakaś głupia choroba może zmienić się w poważne choróbsko, które przekreśli ci całe życie.  
\- Musisz wrócić do domu - szepnął do Izzy i w końcu udało mu się ją wyprowadzić. Złapali nocny autobus.  
Świtało, gdy znaleźli się w jeszcze bardziej obskurnym niż zwykle domu. Castiel zrobił Izzy herbatę z małym dodatkiem rozpuszczonych tabletek. Wiedział, że szybko podziała. Że dziewczyna normalnie zaśnie. Do 5 siedzieli jeszcze i cichutko grali.  
\- So let her go... - śpiewał Castiel, trzymając ją na kolanach i naciskając kolejne i kolejne klawisze.  
\- Przepraszam Cas - szepnęła, niemalże na nim leżąc. Oczy niebezpiecznie jej się zamykały.  
\- Za co, mała?  
\- Za Deana. Przerwałam wam...  
Castiel łagodnie ją uciszył, całując długo w skroń. Jedną dłonią przycisnął kilka klawiszy.  
\- And let him go - zaśpiewał smutno i uśmiechnął się do brunetki. Grał jeszcze spokojne utwory, które siedziały mu w głowie, dopóki nie poczuł jak głowa Izzy opadła mu ostatecznie na ramię. Zaniósł ją na łóżko, przykrył kołdrą i kocem, a w kuchni napisał kartkę na temat tego, co ma zrobić do jedzenia oraz dodał, że przyniesie jutro kolejne zakupy.  
Pierwsze maszyny sprzątające powoli wychodziły na ulice, gdy Cas wszedł do swojego mieszkania i niemalże padł na łóżko. Dziękował zasuniętym zasłonom, które dawały przynajmniej trochę ciemności. Zresztą... nawet w hawajskim słońcu by zasnął.


	7. Let Me Down Easy

Rano w pokoju Deana rozdzwonił się budzik. Tak, specjalnie nastawił go na wcześniejszą godzinę. Na serio potraktował słowa Castiela, który zapraszał go na śniadanie. Zresztą, podejrzewał, że mężczyzna po wczorajszej szpitalnej akcji ma pustą lodówkę. Bo kiedy miał zrobić zakupy? Z pewnością nie znalazł na to czasu.  
Gen i Sam również byli zaskoczeni, gdy opuścił pokój ubrany i wyszykowany do wyjścia. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało.  
\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytała Gen nalewając mu kawy z dzbanka.  
\- Do Castiela. Mamy kolejne miejsca do zwiedzania - wzruszył ramionami odbierając od niej kubek. - Podwieziesz mnie?  
\- Jasne - odpowiedziała, a mijając się z Samem w drzwiach łazienki, rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie. 

Około dziewiątej Dean z torbą zakupów pojawił się na progu mieszkania Castiela. Zapukał kilka razy modląc się w duchu, żeby nie obudzić go za wcześnie. Może to nie był tak dobry pomysł, jak mu się na początku wydawało? Kto wie, ile czasu Castiel spędził w tym szpitalu. 

Kto. Kto do cholery przychodzi o tej godzinie?!  
Castiel w samych bokserkach ruszył do drzwi, z salonu biorąc jeszcze za dużą bluzę z długim rękawem. Noc była naprawdę chłodna, a mieszkanie nie było już ogrzewane więc tak - było trochę zimno. W judaszu zobaczył jasną twarz Winchestera. Otworzył mu drzwi i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczonym, sennym uśmiechem. Widać było, że dopiero niedawno wstał z łóżka. Włosy miał roztrzepane jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.  
\- Przyniosłem śniadanie - mruknął Dean z zakłopotanym uśmiechem, potrząsając papierową torbą.  
\- Jeju, tak wcześnie jadasz? - Spytał, przecierając oczy i wpuszczając go do środka. Niebieski kolor nie był taki żywy jak zwykle. Był o wiele ciemniejszy, bliżej było mu do morskich fal niż do nieba, jakby nawet jego oczy musiały się obudzić i rozjaśnić.  


Zamknął za nim drzwi, patrząc jak ten idzie do kuchni. Castiel naciągnął na dłonie rękawy bluzy i skulił się na krześle, po chwili - widząc, że Dean odstawił zakupy - podszedł do niego i przytulił się jak mały miś.  
\- Dzień dobry, po raz kolejny - wymamrotał mu w ramię i westchnął krótko, zamykając oczy. - Jesteś taki ciepły - dodał cichutko, nadal nie ruszając się z miejsca. Uśmiechnął się, czując jak Dean go także obejmuje.  
\- Przepraszam – Dean wymamrotał mu we włosy. - Nie pomyślałem, że cię obudzę.  
Pomyślał o tym, co mówił mu wczoraj Sam - niemożliwe by młody miał rację. Za dobrze im było, by teraz to wszystko się skończyło. Jego ręce za dobrze pasowały do ciała Castiela, zbyt czułe westchnienia Cas wydawał będąc tak blisko niego.  
Nawet nie był pewny, ile tak stali. Po prostu odsunęli się od siebie i zaczęli spokojnie robić śniadanie. Dean nie gotował dużo - odkąd mieszkał w Paryżu to Gen się wszystkim zajmowała. Ona rządziła w kuchni, a Sam i Dean zazwyczaj coś kroili albo obierali, gdy zaszła potrzeba. Teraz musiał zająć się wszystkim sam i chciał, żeby śniadanie wyszło jak najlepiej.  


Castiel siedział na blacie obok niego, opatulony w swoją ogromną bluzę. Chyba każdy miał w domu taki ciuch, odrobinę za duży, może z jakąś skazą czy wystającą nitką, który jest najwygodniejszy na świecie i można w nim chodzić cały dzień. Poza tym Cas miał gołe nogi i Dean miał szczerą ochotę nakazać mu, żeby natychmiast poszedł się ubrać i nie marzł. Ten jednak wydawał się zbyt zmęczony, więc nawet nie próbował.  
Dla Casa priorytetem była kawa. Porządna, duża kawa. Siedział na blacie, pozwalając Deanowi gotować, sam popijając kawę i mówiąc - nadal sennym głosem - gdzie dzisiaj idą.  
\- Kawałek od Notre-Dame jest bardzo miłe, duże miejsce. Mało osób o nim wie, a wiąże się to z tym, że coraz mniej osób czyta. Ja mógłbym tam żyć. Albo mój dom, kiedyś, mógłby tak wyglądasz. "Shakespeare and Company" to naprawdę, ale naprawdę piękna księgarnia, gdzie możesz znaleźć wszystko. Podróżując, widziałem wiele książek, które chciałem kupić po angielsku lub właśnie w oryginale. Zawsze tam je znajdowałem. - Uśmiechnął się i oparł się głową o szafkę, wzdychając cichutko.  


Dean postanowił zrobić coś ciepłego i pożywnego, żeby postawić trochę Castiela na nogi. Słuchał jego spokojnego wywodu, samemu mieszając jajka na francuskie tosty z bagietki. Pokroił warzywa i owoce które ułożył na znalezionym talerzu. Nawet się nie zastanawiał, czy może sobie tak grzebać po szafkach. Po prostu się rozgościł. Ktoś w końcu musi zadbać o tą kupkę nieszczęść, która siedziała obok.  
Wreszcie pachnący smażony boczek wylądował na talerzach (mały, amerykański akcent nie zaszkodzi), obok w misce leżały francuskie tosty i dodatki do nich. Można było wreszcie zacząć ucztę.  
\- Cas, nie musisz dzisiaj nigdzie iść. Widzę, że jesteś wykończony. Może powinieneś odpocząć... - Dean próbował wyperswadować Castielowi pomysł kolejnego dnia spędzonego w ciągłej gonitwie po mieście. Chociaż robił to z ciężkim sercem, bo oczywiście wolałby spędzić ten czas z brunetem, tak chciał żeby Castiel nie musiał się męczyć w jego towarzystwie. Brunet jednak kategorycznie nie zgodził się na takie rozwiązanie.  
Siedział sobie spokojnie na blacie, wciągając miły dla nosa zapach i słuchając zaraz jak Dean opowiada o tym, jak kiedyś robili śniadania z ich mamą. Słuchał go spokojnie, uśmiechając się i otwierając oczy, gdy ten spytał się, czy może już zasnął.  
\- Nie śpię, Dean - mruknął, dopijając kawę i zsuwając się z blatu, by zrobić dwa niepewne kroki i jeszcze raz ziewnąć. - Kawa musi po prostu zadziałać - uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i usiadł naprzeciwko. Stolik był na tyle mały, że w czasie śniadania co raz stykali się kolanami, ale nie wydawało im się to przeszkadzać.  


Kończąc już jeść, Dean znowu wrócił do zagadnienia, że Cas nie musi nigdzie iść.  
\- Ale ja chcę iść. - Uśmiechnął się do niego leciutko. - Trzy dni to mało, prawda? Więc trzeba je wykorzystać. - Jak to wcześniej ustalili, Dean zaczął się zajmować sprzątaniem po jedzeniu, a Cas ruszył się ubrać i umyć.  
Wrócił z mokrymi włosami, ubrany w jeansy i przylegającą mu do ciała koszulkę. U dołu, przy samej krawędzi był wydrukowany napis TRUE BOTTOM. Mało kto zwracał na to uwagę, więc i Cas to ignorował, spokojnie nosząc tę koszulkę i nie przejmując się niczym. Próbował jeszcze jakoś ułożyć włosy, ale po chwili sobie odpuścił. Do torby wsunął sobie bluzę i parasolkę. Tak w razie czego. Poza tym, jeśli będą już w tej księgarni to pewnie coś kupi.

Podróż, dla odmiany, spędzili na przejeździe metrem. Tylko w ostatniej linii zrobił się tłok. Było przyjemnie, ciepło i byli w samym centrum więc nic dziwnego, że słychać było angielski, duuużo japońskiego czy chińskiego, jakieś jeszcze dialekty, a najmniej Francuzów. Ściśnięci między innymi, rozmawiali ze sobą cicho, nawet na chwilę nie chcąc przerywać rozmowy. Nawet jeśli co jakiś czas usta Casa muskały opaloną szyję blondyna. Wyszli, idąc blisko siebie i taki sam dystans zachowując aż do momentu, gdy stanęli przed księgarnią.  
Wyglądała naprawdę ciekawie. Wielki napis wykonany ozdobną, renesansową czcionką na żółtym tle. Odcinało się to wyraźnie od zielonych ścian i drzwi lokalu. Ponieważ była ładna pogoda to na chodniku porozstawiane były specjalne półki, na których leżały książki. Takie małe, czytelnicze wysepki w szarym betonie ulic. Oczywiście aparat szybko poszedł w ruch, łapiąc w kadr tą przedziwną, uroczą księgarnię.  


To było jednak nic w porównaniu do wystroju wnętrza. Dean nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego westchnięcia, łapiąc jednocześnie Castiela za rękę. Cas uśmiechnął się, widząc jakie wrażenie wywarło na nim te miejsce. Kiwnął głową do jednej ze sprzedawczyń, która mieszkała niedaleko jego kamienicy. Dean uścisnął lekko dłoń bruneta, jakby nadal będąc pod wrażeniem, po czym puścił go i zabrał się do pracy. Starał się uchwycić atmosferę wiedzy i tajemnicy, która tutaj panowała. Książki wyścielały półki od podłogi po sam sufit. Miękkie, pluszowe fotele przywodziły na myśl angielskie saloniki z kominkiem. Nic tylko chwycić za fajkę, najbliższą książkę i rozsiąść się wygodnie w takim kąciku.  
To nie były jedyne rekwizyty, które tworzyły atmosferę tego miejsca. W jednym z pomieszczeń Dean dostrzegł pianino.  
\- Cas, możesz tu przyjść? - zawołał, odwracając się w poszukiwaniu towarzysza. Ten akurat przeglądał jakieś książki na wyższej półce stojąc na specjalnej drabinie. Dean automatycznie uniósł aparat do oka, łapiąc go w takiej niecodziennej pozie. Cas taszcząc egzemplarze brytyjskich opowieści grozy, zszedł z drabinki, idąc do innego korytarzyka i spoglądając na pianino.  
\- Myślisz, że działa? Zagraj coś, proszę. – Dean zagadnął go, gdy wreszcie znalazł się u jego boku. Przy okazji zrobił te swoje wielkie, błagalne oczy, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie to jakimś wielkim nietaktem.  
\- Wcześniej go nie widziałem – mężczyzna zauważył ze zdziwieniem, podchodząc bliżej i podnosząc klapę. Spojrzał na naciągnięte, metalowe linki, wydymając lekko wargi. - Wszystkie klawisze powinny działać, podobnie jak pedały. Nie wiem tylko jak z brzmieniem. Może być rozstrojone - mruknął i usiadł na małym krzesełku, zerkając na Deana i uśmiechając się rozbawiony. - Nie rób takiej miny.  


Wcisnął pedał wyciszający, po czym nacisnął kilka klawiszy. Działało. Milutkie brzmienie wydobyło się z środka instrumentu, a Cas zanucił.  
\- "Let me down easy... Let me downy easy, o-oh, before you go"  
Drugą stopą tupał do rytmu, gdy obie dłonie śmigały do radosnego utworu na klawiszach.  
Zerknął na Deana.  
\- Nie znasz tego? - Spytał zaskoczony i przekrzywił głowę.  
\- "Well how do I begin to convince you to love me  
When you’re a star in the sky up above me  
And I’m too far down below" - zaśpiewał. Kątem oka zauważył, jak zza kilku regałów wyglądają klienci, zaciekawieni grą.  
Melodia była cudownie przyjemna i lekka, chociaż pierwsze zdanie tekstu wydawało się trochę nie pasować do niej nastrojem. Na jego twarzy malowało się teraz skupienie, jakby usiłował sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał tę piosenkę. Castiel to dostrzegł i zaczął śpiewać kolejne wersy. Teraz Dean był już przekonany, że nie słyszał tego nigdy wcześniej.  
Zapewne w takim pięknym wykonaniu nie usłyszy tego nigdy więcej. Chłonął tę scenę całym sobą - skoczną muzykę, słodki głos Castiela wyśpiewujący kolejne głoski i jego jasne palce śmigające po klawiszach. Cała jego postać tak idealnie pasowała do tego miejsca, jakby pianino wyczuło, że ma do czynienia z kimś naprawdę zdolnym i dawało z siebie wszystko. Dean się wcale temu nie dziwił. On również oczarowany patrzył na Castiela, z ustami rozchylonymi w zachwycie. Sięgnął po aparat, raczej ze zautomatyzowanego nawyku niż świadomej decyzji. Już po chwili miał mnóstwo ujęć Castiela przy pianinie, na tle pewnie z tysiąca książek. Jakby on był bohaterem jednej z nich, który na krótką chwile urzeczywistnił się w maleńkiej księgarni, by dać przedstawienie znajdującym się w niej widzom.  


Dopiero, gdy Cas skończył swój występ, Dean za zdumieniem dostrzegł, że inni klienci zgromadzili się wokół nich. Klaskali teraz z podziwem, a Cas skłonił się lekko i szybko do niego wrócił, jakby chciał się za nim schować. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył poprosić o bis, przy klawiszach majstrowało już czyjeś dziecko, niesprawnymi jeszcze palcami usiłując zagrać poprawnie "Wlazł kotek na płotek". Jego stopy nawet nie sięgały pedałów, a nawet jeśli, to nie do końca rozumiał jak je przyciskać. Dean rzucił wymowne spojrzenie Castielowi i ukucnął przy dziecku robiąc mu zdjęcia. Kilkuletni chłopczyk miał burzę czarnych loków i niebieskie oczy, a okrągła buźka była teraz bardzo skupiona na swojej czynności. Deanowi przeszło przez głowę, że tak właśnie mógłby wyglądać mały Castiel. Jeśli zestawi się te zdjęcia wyjdzie całkiem ciekawy fotoset.  
Castiel przyglądał się malcowi, myśląc, że wyglądał podobnie. Oprócz pyzatych policzków i grubszych palców. Jak reszta jego "rodziny" był niemalże głodzony. Byli więc wychudzeni, a palce Castiela wyglądały jak kości z naciągniętą skórą. Długie i blade.  
\- Hej, jak masz na imię? - zapytał chłopca z uśmiechem.  
\- Tim. - odpowiedział nieco nieśmiało.  
\- Powiem ci tajemnicę. - nachylił się do jego ucha. - Świetnie ci idzie. Jak będziesz dużo ćwiczył to będziesz mistrzem.  
Przybili sobie piątkę i Dean wrócił ucieszony do Castiela, który obserwował z dystansu tę scenkę. Castiel co prawda wybrał już książki dla siebie, ale w takim miejscu nie można się nudzić. Rozpierzchli się więc jeszcze na chwilę pomiędzy półkami, żeby Dean także mógł coś znaleźć. 

Pierwsze, co ich przywitało po wyjściu z księgarni to deszcz. Na ulicy widać było kałuże i samochody wściekle ruszające wycieraczkami. Stali przez chwilę pod daszkiem zawiedzeni. Dean miał nadzieję na jakiś spacer jak to mieli w zwyczaju. Teraz nie miał nawet gdzie schować książek, żeby uchronić je przed zmoknięciem. Kilka najbardziej delikatnych udało im się schować do plecaka z aparatem.  
\- I co teraz? - Dean spojrzał wyczekująco na Castiela, jakby miał nadzieję, że ten znajdzie jakiś magiczny sposób, by uchronić ich przed zmoknięciem, a przede wszystkim przed rozejściem się w swoje strony. - Książki mogę jakoś ukryć pod koszulą, ale o spacerze nie ma chyba mowy...  
\- Mam parasol - mruknął, rozkładając go, zaraz z torby wyjmując bluzę. Nałożył ją i podwinął rękawy, do pustej teraz torby wsadzając książki. Inne dwie, które miał Dean... trafiły pod koszulkę Deana. Blondyn szybko wcisnął się pod maleńki, jak mu się wydawało, parasol.  
Ruszyli w stronę stacji, obijając się trochę o siebie, nie mogąc zmieścić się pod parasolem. Dean dwa razy nastąpił Castielowi na piętę. Gdy brunet już chciał powiedzieć coś o tym, że im nie wychodzi, Dean wynalazł idealne rozwiązanie. Po prostu wolną ręką objął Castiela w pasie. W ten sposób wyrównali tempo i długość stawianych kroków, skuteczniej chroniąc się przed strumieniami wody lejącymi się z nieba. No i nie dało się ukryć, że było to po prostu przyjemne. Cas zacisnął usta i spuścił lekko głowę, patrząc na dłoń Deana na jego boku wyglądającą tam po prostu dobrze. Obok siebie, równo i bez przeszkód zeszli po schodach do metra i złożyli parasol.

Zaszli po drodze do jakiegoś marketu, bo Cas obiecał zrobić zakupy dla Izzy. Odrobinę mokrzy przechadzali się między półkami, wrzucając kolejne produkty do koszyka. Dean wydawał się nie mieć blisko 30 lat, tylko blisko 10. Ślizgał się, żartował i co najgorsze: wciągał w to Castiela. A ten poddawał się temu, jednak definitywnie wszystko zakończył wraz z wywaleniem się Deana. Ten tak bardzo chciał wygrać, że za mocno przechylił się do tyłu i upadł na tyłek. Podszedł do niego szybko i pomógł wstać, zaraz uśmiechając się i ściskając lekko jego dłoń.  
\- Nie poobijaj się, Dean. Gen jeszcze pomyśli, że cię biję - niebieskie oczy błyszczały radośnie.  
Zapłacili i szybko, już nawet nie otwierając parasolki przebiegli znowu do metra, by wybrać odpowiednią linię i pojechać do Izzy.  
Dean był tutaj po raz pierwszy, więc ciekawie rozglądał się po okolicy. Mieszkanie znajdowało się w jednej z mniejszych uliczek. Była to zwykła, nieodrestaurowana kamieniczka z ciemną klatką schodową, na której nie można było zapalić światła, bo żarówka była wykręcona. Ich kroki z cichym stukotem odbijały się od drewnianych schodów, pomalowanych ciemną farbą.  


Wkrótce znaleźli się w środku, odkrywając, ze dziewczyna śpi. Wyglądała tak spokojnie przez sen, że Deanowi zrobiło się przykro z powodu jej stanu. Jak ona sobie teraz poradzi? Nie znał jej, ale z tego co się zorientował, nie miała nikogo poza Castielem, a on niedługo wyjeżdża. Westchnął, kierując wzrok na mieszkanie. Widać, że nie było zbyt nowoczesne czy wygodne, a wielu sprzętów z pewnością brakowało. Natomiast dało się zauważyć, że wszędzie jest czysto i schludnie. Na szafkach stały zdjęcia dodając trochę uroku zimnym ścianom.  
Castiel cicho zamknął drzwi balkonowe i poprosił, by Dean pozbierał nuty walające się po pokoju przez wiatr. Sam ruszył do kuchni i porozkładał wszystkie rzeczy, zaraz przygotowując obiad. Zrobił go szybko, ale na tyle dużo by mógł być na dwa kolejne dni. Chciał jednak wrócić już do domu. Dean... nie pasował tu. Po prostu nie pasował. Castiel wolał widzieć go w swoim mieszkaniu, jak bardzo egoistycznie by to nie brzmiało.  


Izzy otworzyła powoli oczy i pisnęła, najpierw nie rozpoznając blondyna.  
\- Spokojnie. - Dean uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.  
\- Dean? - Spytała, mrużąc niebieskie oczy. Skinął potakująco głową.  
Castiel wyjrzał z korytarza i uśmiechnął się do niej miło.  
\- Przynieśliśmy zakupy, właśnie gotuje ci się gulasz, zrobiłem też masę na placki ziemniaczane. Możesz ją długo przechowywać tylko wtedy placki będą ciemniejsze. - Zlizując jeszcze gulasz z palca ruszył do salonu i przytulił dziewczynę, wyplątując z jej włosów gumkę. - Powinnaś je rozczesać - mruknął karcąco, jednak znowu się uśmiechnął i sięgnął do swojej torby. Wyciągnął dwie książki, kładąc je na stoliku przed nimi.  
\- To jeszcze mały prezent, bo byłem w księgarni.  


Castiel wytłumaczył jej, dlaczego się tutaj znajdują i zaraz zaopiekował się nią, jakby była jego własną córką. To było przeurocze. Wbrew opinii Castiela, Dean wcale nie uważał go za lekkoducha. Wręcz przeciwnie, widać było, że jest troskliwy i odpowiedzialny. Czemu do tej pory nie ma dzieci? Dean przez moment spojrzał za ramię, czy aby na pewno nie stoi tam jakaś kobieta, jego żona, a razem z Izzy nie tworzą rodziny. Nikogo tam jednak nie było. Poczuł jakąś dziwną ulgę.  
Za oknem nadal lało i gdy było tak szaroburo, organizm Castiela jakby przypomniał sobie o tym, jak mało spał, jak wiele się ostatnio działo. Westchnął i potarł powieki palcami.  
\- Izzy ja jeszcze do ciebie przyjdę niedługo. Tak, powinienem przyjść, ale teraz idziemy już do domu. - Zerknął na Deana.  
Brunetka spojrzała to na niego, to na Deana.  
\- Mieszkacie razem?  
Novak podrapał się po policzku i poprawił bluzę.  
\- To nie tak miało zabrzmieć - zaśmiał się krótko i po pożegnaniu się znaleźli się znowu na deszczu. Gdzieś w oddali zagrzmiało i choć deszcz nie był aż tak mocny, żeby rozkładać parasol, tak zrobił to i podsunął się do Deana, jakby namawiając go, by go objął. I ten to zrobił, co sprawiło, że Cas lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Mówiłem o domu, choć takiego nie mam - zaśmiał się gorzko i zerknął w bok, w zielone oczy. - Ale co ty na to, żeby kupić pizzę i obejrzeć u mnie film dopóki nie przejdzie burza?  
\- Tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje - sparafrazował znany cytat. - A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, uważam, że to świetny pomysł. Nawet nie wiesz, jak dawno nie oglądałem nic ciekawego w telewizji. 

Wrócili do maleńkiego mieszkania Castiela. Dean cieszył się, że znowu tu jest. Na początek Cas przyniósł im ręczniki, żeby mogli otrzeć się przynajmniej z wierzchu z kropel wody, które zawiewane pod parasolkę moczyły ich skórę. Zrobili sobie herbatę na rozgrzanie. Najgorsze co teraz może się stać to to, że się pochorują.  
Potem Cas wyciągnął z torby książki odkładając je do sypialni i przy okazji biorąc telefon. Wystukał numer do pobliskiej pizzerii i szybko dogadał się co do tego, że chcą jak największą z podwójnym serem i masą dodatków. Na koniec uśmiechnął się do słuchawki, chociaż patrzył na Deana, który właśnie próbował włączyć jego telewizor.  
\- Tak, dziękuję - mruknął jeszcze i się rozłączył.  
\- Daj mi to - rzucił i zabrał mu pilot, w końcu skutecznie włączając telewizor.  


Może jednak ten deszcz nie był taki zły? Opcja z oglądaniem filmu na kanapie razem z Castielem wydawała mu się bardzo kusząca, nawet bardziej niż wspólny spacer. Rozsiadł się więc na miękkich poduszkach i zaczęli z Castielem szukać czegoś godnego zainteresowania do obejrzenia. Przeglądali kolejne propozycje, komentując je, wyśmiewając odrobinę tendencyjny motyw czy kiepskie aktorstwo. Wreszcie stanęło na Sherlocku - pomimo, że to brytyjski serial, to jeden odcinek trwa tyle, co film. Obaj słyszeli pozytywne recenzje, więc czemu by nie spróbować? Dobrze trafili, bo właśnie zaczynał się pierwszy odcinek, a program przewidywał całe dwa sezony, a więc sześć odcinków po półtora godziny.  
Na ekranie zdążył pojawić się Mike Stamford, przyjaciel Watsona, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Cas podniósł się mimowolnie, ale silna dłoń Winchestera na powrót go usadziła.  
\- Ja odbiorę, siedź.  
Odebrał zamówienie, przez przypadek zostawiając dostawcy całkiem spory napiwek. Wrócił przed telewizor z ciepłym, kartonowym pudełkiem w dłoni w momencie, gdy Sherlock właśnie zaczął wymieniać cechy i rzeczy z życia Johna. Castiel słuchał jego wibrującego, niskiego głosu, słów, które formułowały się tak szybko, że wydawało się to niemożliwe.  


\- Wrócił twój pizzaman - zaśmiał się Dean kładąc pizzę na stoliku przed Castielem i uchylając wieczko. Zapach pieczonego sera i innych dodatków rozpłynął się dookoła, przypominając ich żołądkom o całodniowej głodówce. Prawdę powiedziawszy Dean był głodny już odkąd poczuł zapach gulaszu u Izzy, ale nie chciał wyjadać jej i tak skromnych posiłków.  
W czasie drugiego odcinka, kiedy to grupa o nazwie Czarny Lotos próbowała wybić wszystkich swoich dawnych pracowników, o pizzy już można było zapomnieć. Dean i Cas siedzieli dość blisko siebie, gadając czasem lub po prostu w ciszy i skupieniu próbując zrozumieć, co dzieje się na ekranie.  
Po którymś odcinku z kolei (Dean już powoli tracił rachubę) w programie pojawiła się pół godzinna przerwa. Wykorzystali ten czas, żeby posprzątać po swojej obiadokolacji. Castiel wpakował pudełko po pizzy do kosza, a kubki po dawno wypitej herbacie do zlewu. Dean skorzystał jeszcze z toalety, przez chwilę też po prostu oglądając jej wystrój i pozwalając sobie na moment refleksji.  


Cas za to ruszył w stronę drzwi balkonowych, o które się oparł, po czym powoli je otworzył. Burza przybierała na sile. Grzmiało, dmuchało, gdzieś w oddali pojawiały się błyskawice, rozjaśniając całe niebo i ostrzegając Paryżan, by rozeszli się do swoich domów.  
Castiel, w przeciwieństwie do każdego rozsądnego człowieka, wyszedł powoli zza drzwi. Owionął go chłód, zaraz poczuł jak jego koszulka namaka od zacinającego deszczu, który mógł go dosięgnąć, gdy podszedł bliżej ławeczki, na której ostatnio zasnął.  
Winchester był przekonany, że Cas w tym czasie czeka na niego na kanapie, jednak ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że nigdzie go nie widzi. Zimny wiatr, który owionął jego kostki dał mu wskazówkę, gdzie brunet mógł się ukryć. Stanął w progu balkonu widząc jak Cas rozpostarł ramiona i chłonie w siebie burzową ulewę. Przez moment miał ochotę pobiec po aparat, zrobić zdjęcie ciemnej sylwetce na tle rozjaśnionego błyskawicą nieba. Jednak szybko skarcił się w myślach za takie wyrachowanie i natychmiast zawołał go do środka. Nie chciał przecież, żeby złapało go jakieś choróbsko. Chociaż, może wtedy zostałby w Paryżu trochę dłużej, chociażby po to, żeby się wykurować...  
Brunet stał tam dobre dziesięć minut i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że w progu stoi Dean i krzyczy do niego, żeby wracał. Wrócił posłusznie, patrząc na niego niebieskimi, świecącymi się entuzjazmem oczami  
\- Burza jest taka... piękna, nie sądzisz? Burza, sama burza, składająca się z tak wielu innych rzeczy. Cichych i głośnych grzmotów, jasnych błyskawic, od których bolą oczy, szumu wiatru i zacinania kropel deszczu - zęby Casa zastukały, gdy ciało zorientowało się, że jest już przemoczony. Wcześniej wydawało się, że zafascynowany zjawiskiem po prostu nie odczuwa zimna. Niebieskie oczy świeciły takim blaskiem, jakby burza stanowiła dla nich źródło energii. Może stąd ten kolor? Dean miał ochotę złapać jego twarz w obie dłonie i pocałować go z takim samym entuzjazmem, z jakim brunet wypowiadał się o burzy. Zamiast tego rzucił się do pokoju po ręcznik, a przez swoje myśli prawie się potknął.  
Brunet otulił się wręczonym ręcznikiem, wycierając sobie twarz i głowę, od czego ciemne włosy sterczały jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, po czym wtulił się w ciepłe ciało Deana.  
\- Jak koszulki mają być mokre, to obie - mruknął jakby na wytłumaczenie, zaraz czując jak ramiona Deana z kolejnym ręcznikiem otaczają jego postać. Uśmiechnął się, stojąc tak i jeszcze lekko drżąc.  


Gdy zaczęło się intro kolejnego odcinka, Cas poszedł zmienić jeszcze wilgotną koszulkę i w swetrze z zdecydowanie za długimi rękawami, wrócił na miejsce na kanapie, podciągając nogi pod brodę i siadając blisko Deana, jakby chciał się od niego ogrzać.  
Kolejne odcinki, kolejne tajemnice i kolejne wybuchy śmiechu, gdy dodatkowo któryś z nich to skomentował. Nie wiadomo kiedy Dean pozwolił sobie położyć ramię na oparciu kanapy, niby oplatając Castiela, niby nie. Brunet z kolei zajął dwie trzecie kanapy, z każdą chwilą osuwając się na niej coraz niżej. Komentarze pojawiały się coraz rzadziej i coraz cichsze. Castiel niemalże leżał już na kanapie, ramię Deana mając na oparciu za swoją głową i lekko się o nie opierając. Zamrugał kilka razy i westchnął, poprawiając się w leżeniu. Przypatrywał się jak Irene Adler bije Sherlocka batem. Później dała mu te jakieś tabletki, czy to może była strzykawka i widać było jak Sherlocka zasypia. Castiel obiecał sobie, że zamknie oczy tylko na chwilę, by odpoczęły, bo zaczęły go lekko szczypać, a ciało prosiło o odpoczynek.  
Głowa opadła mu na ramię Deana, gdy Castiel do końca zasnął. Miał lekko rozchylone usta, suche już, ciemne włosy zastygłe w zupełnym roztrzepaniu i ciemne rzęsy, które teraz odbijały się na jego bledszej skórze.  


Dean uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem - zdecydowanie go rozumiał. Mężczyzna nie spał wiele tej nocy, a on jeszcze wymagał od niego filmowego maratonu?  
Cas spał słodko przez całą resztę odcinka. Dean objął go mocniej i, zupełnie nieświadomie, głaskał dłonią jego ramię ukryte pod swetrem. Gdy reklamy pojawiły się na ekranie, jak zwykle odrobinę głośniejsze niż serial, natychmiast złapał za pilota i ściszył. Cas mruknął coś cicho, ale jedynie wtulił się mocniej w jego ramię.  
Winchester przyglądał się jego spokojnej twarzy w migającym świetle szklanego ekranu. Wpadł mu do głowy głupi pomysł, ale kim byłby Dean gdyby go nie zrealizował? Starając się nie zmieniać pozycji, sięgnął po plecak znajdujący się tuż za kanapą. Wyciągnął aparat i nakierował obiektyw na ich twarze. Zrobił sobie kilka ujęć ze śpiącym Castielem na ramieniu, sam uśmiechając się delikatnie. Wtulił twarz w czarne, pachnące deszczem kosmyki włosów. Pstryknął zdjęcie, ale przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odsunął. Opuścił aparat na kolana, samemu ciesząc się tą chwilą bliskości. Jego usta, podobnie jak nos i broda dotykały powierzchni jego głowy. Odrobinę wysunął usta do przodu, jakby mocniej przyciskając je do Castiela.  
Zawstydzony tym czułym gestem wyplątał się z objęć Castiela starając się go nie obudzić. Mężczyzna zaraz rozciągnął się na całą długość kanapy, nie przerywając snu. Dean sięgnął po telefon i wyszedł do kuchni, żeby głośną rozmową nie zaburzyć ciszy panującej w salonie.

***

Sam był już w domu, zadowolony, że uchronił się od nawałnicy obejmował Gen, gdy siedzieli na kanapie i tak samo - oglądali Sherlocka. Wtedy też zadzwonił Dean i mimo namów Gen, Sam powiedział, że przyjedzie po niego.  
\- Zrzęda. Poradziłby sobie w jego mieszkaniu - mruknęła i otuliła się mocniej kocem, oglądając dalej serial.  
Sam nałożył kurtkę z kapturem naciągając go zaraz mocno, gdy wyszedł po swój samochód. Zajechał w już znaną sobie mniej więcej okolicę i po 10 minutach czekania postanowił wejść do budynku. Przejechał windą na wspomniane przez Deana piętro i zapukał do drzwi.  
Pomyślał, że dobrze, że Dean nie otworzył mu nagi lub w samych bokserkach i z włosami w nieładzie, jak czasem zdarzało się, gdy Sam wracał z liceum lub później ze studiów. Nie nowością było też, że gdy Sam siedział w salonie z laptopem i przepisywał coś do zeszytu, jakaś nieznajoma dziewczyna przechadzała się do łazienki lub wychodziła, całując jeszcze Deana.  
TAMTO było normą.  
TO, co teraz działo się z Deanem zdecydowanie NIE było normą. Sam nie był homofobem, nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, sądził, że każdy zasługuje na miłość, jednak... według niego związanie się z kimś o tyle starszym i to jeszcze ciągle podróżującym i... po prostu - w odróżnieniu do swojej narzeczonej - chciał dla Deana jak najlepiej i dlatego próbował go nakłonić do nie plątania się w uczucia z ich dawnym, ukochanym nauczycielem. Lubił Castiela jako człowieka, szanował go od podstawówki i uwielbiał patrzeć jak Dean chętnie reaguje i odpowiada na jakiekolwiek pytania związane chociaż częściowo z Castielem, ale... miał po prostu to irytujące wrażenie, że to się nie uda, a skończy się na tym, że Dean będzie cierpiał. Jasne, ich wielki wojownik, Dean Winchester, nigdy nie cierpiał, nigdy nie płakał i nigdy nie miał problemów... Jednak Sam wiedział, że te problemy były. I że Dean radził sobie z nimi jak mógł. Przez bójki, czasem alkohol, większe ilości dziewczyn w sypialni. Raz czy dwa razy Samowi udało się zobaczyć jak Dean płacze z prawdziwego smutku. Pojedyncze, wojownicze łzy przez złamaną kość się nie liczyły. Ten płacz, przez który Dean tracił cały rezon, przez który uciekał, byle dalej od jakichkolwiek oczu był najsmutniejszą rzeczą jaką Sam kiedykolwiek widział. I choć nie zdarzyło się, żeby Dean płakał z miłości, z odtrącenia czy zdrady, tak tutaj mogło się to zdarzyć.

***

Dean w oczekiwaniu na transport, rozejrzał się po kuchni. Pozmywał brudne naczynia, żeby Cas na rano miał porządek i mógł swobodnie przygotować śniadanie. Zebrał mokre ręczniki i rozwiesił je w łazience, żeby odrobinę przeschły. Wreszcie wrócił do salonu, gdzie dłuższą chwilę spędził usiłując rozgryźć, jak uruchomić funkcję czasowego wyłączenia się telewizora. Wreszcie udało mu się ustawić zegarek na godzinę - po tym czasie ekran zgaśnie, nie ciągnąc niepotrzebnie prądu przez całą noc.  
Usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi i rzucił się, żeby otworzyć.  
\- Hej, Sam, dzięki, że przyjechałeś. - powiedział cicho wpuszczając go do środka. - Daj mi jeszcze chwilę, zaraz będę gotowy.  
Nie wyrobił się ze wszystkim przed jego przyjazdem, to pewnie przez ten przeklęty telewizor. Nie mógł przecież zostawić Castiela tak po prostu na kanapie. Skoczył do jego sypialni i ściągnął z łóżka pościel. Podłożył mu pod głowę poduszkę, następnie okrył kołdrą. Ukucnął przy kanapie, rzucając mu ciche dobranoc, ostatni raz spoglądając na jego spokojną twarz.  


Wstał i spotkał się z dziwnym spojrzeniem Sama, który przyglądał mu się oparty o framugę. Uciekł wzrokiem w drugą stronę, przy okazji lekko wzruszając ramionami. Założył buty i już miał wychodzić, gdy przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednej rzeczy - wyciągnął z kieszonki w plecaku szkic Leonarda da Vinci i wrzucił do odpowiedniej szuflady komody. Skinął Samowi głową w kierunku wyjścia i zniknęli za drzwiami, kierując się do samochodu. Deszcz nie robił już na Deanie większego wrażenia.  
W samochodzie atmosfera się zagęściła. Dean się tego spodziewał - wymówek ze strony Sama, jakiegoś obrażonego spojrzenia czy wręcz tego znajomego rozgorączkowanego tłumaczenia mu, jak bardzo źle postępuje. Łoś jednak wydawał się być przygaszony. Jakby nie chciał burzyć tego szczęścia, które rodziło się w Deanie za każdym razem, gdy ten pomyślał o Castielu. Czyli coraz częściej.  
Blondyn poczuł się nagle ogromnie zmęczony. Oparł głowę o szybę, w którą uderzały wściekle krople deszczu. Dean rozumiał obawy swojego młodszego brata. Hej, w końcu sam je miał! Czasami jego serce mroziła ta jedna, przerażająca myśl, że jednak Castiel nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć i po prostu zniknie z jego życia tak samo nagle, jak się pojawił. Ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie niebieskich oczu i wszystkie wątpliwości gdzieś znikały, zakopane pod górą kolorowego konfetti i chmarą motyli.  
\- Dean... proszę, spróbuj mnie wysłuchać - powiedział, zerkając na jego niepewną minę i odpalając silnik. Wyjechali z osiedla Castiela, wciskając się w sznur samochodów. – Wiem, jak teraz świetnie się czujesz, ale... nie chcę cię później widzieć tak... nieszczęśliwego. Castiel wyjedzie i jest duża szansa, że nigdy więcej wasze drogi się nie skrzyżują. Nie chcę, byś był zawiedziony jeśli za dwa dni on po prostu... wyjedzie. - Stuknął nerwowo w kierownicę.  
\- Wiem, Sammy. Nie będę - mruknął cicho. Żaden z nich nie uwierzył w to zapewnienie. Dla Deana było już zdecydowanie za późno. Mimo to, mężczyzna miał dobre przeczucia. Przecież Austria nie znajduje się znowu tak daleko stąd, są telefony i Internet. Wystarczy chcieć.

Weszli do domu w milczeniu, choć Dean nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że Sam z chęcią dodałby jeszcze kilka zdań do swojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi. Nie zdecydował się jednak na to, zapewne wiedząc, że nie ma szans przemówić mu do rozsądku. Cóż, Dean potrafił być uparciuchem, to nie ulegało wątpliwości.  
Gen siedziała na kanapie wpatrzona w telewizor. Chyba nawet nie zauważyła ich wejścia, chociaż nie starali się być cicho. Sam położył palec na ustach w kierunku Deana, po czym na palcach podszedł do Gen i złapał ją niespodziewanie w ramiona. Dziewczyna pisnęła cicho z zaskoczenia, zaraz śmiejąc się. Woda z ubrań Sama przemoczyła również jej koszulkę, a Francuzka w odpowiedzi najpierw walnęła swojego męża lekko w pierś, po czym złożyła pocałunek na jego sinych od wilgoci ustach.  
Dean uciekł do swojego pokoju w myślach wspominając przekomarzania z Castielem i jego ciało wtulone w jego własne. Rzucił się na łóżko, wyciągając aparat i jak zwykle zgrywając wszystkie zdjęcia na dysk laptopa. Przeglądał je jeszcze raz, wybierając jego zdaniem najbardziej udane i segregując do odpowiednich folderów. Po chwili wahania utworzył teczkę o wdzięcznej nazwie "Dla Castiela".


	8. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Pierwszą myślą Castiela po przebudzeniu było to, że Sherlock musiał mieć strasznie dużo problemów przy układaniu włosów. O ile w ogóle je układał.  
Po chwili poruszył się niepewnie, czując zastygłe mięśnie. Z westchnieniem się przeciągnął i rozejrzał dookoła. Dochodziła już dziesiąta. Miał dzisiaj ostatnie zajęcia u jednej ze swoich uczennic, po czym chciał wieczorem wpaść do Izzy, o ile by się udało i po prostu zerknąć czy sobie radzi.  
Rozejrzał się znowu, myśląc, czy gdzieś są rzeczy Deana. Przeszedł jednak całe mieszkanie i niczego nie znalazł. Skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie poczuł jakiegoś żalu. Sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer Deana. Nie był pewny czy ten już nie śpi, więc zaraz wystukał wiadomość "Wejście do metra Pigalle, przed osiemnastą dzielnicą. O 12. Wybacz moje wczorajsze zaśnięcie". Wysłał, po czym ruszył pod prysznic choć trochę bardziej się rozbudzić. Rozruszał mięśnie, ziewając jeszcze cicho i pozwalając gorącej wodzie skapywać z jego włosów, spływać na nos czy zatrzymywać się na rzęsach.  


Przesunął palcami po swoim płaskim brzuchu, później po udach, które lekko drapnął. Uśmiechnął się smutno do swoich myśli i wyszedł na o wiele chłodniejsze powietrze, wycierając się szybko i idąc boso do sypialni by znaleźć coś do ubrania. Podejrzewał, że od razu po przejściu się będzie musiał jechać do czwartej dzielnicy na zajęcia. Jechał do jednej z bogatszych uczennic więc musiał nienagannie wyglądać. Ciemne, garniturowe spodnie do tego czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem, która przylegała do jego ciała i na to brązowy płaszcz do połowy uda zapinany na duże, czarne guziki. Jak zwykle pogoda we Francji nie próżnowała i raz dawała piękne słońce, by kolejnego dnia - jak dzisiaj - zaskoczyć chmurami i wiatrem.  
Poprawił włosy, założył na nadgarstek zegarek i jeszcze raz spojrzał w lustro. Zanim jego odbicie się nie rozmazało zauważył, że jego zarost był już coraz bardziej widoczny.  
Wypił w domu herbatę, zjadł bagietki z masłem i dżemem, po czym poszedł na metro. Przez jakieś 40 minut siedział, słuchając jak jakieś kobiety żaliły się sobie nawzajem, że nikt nie daje im kwiatów. Cas wysiadł na swoim przystanku i najpierw, nie widząc nigdzie Deana, wszedł do pobliskiej budki. Wybrał ładną, żółtą różę, i ruszył po schodach na górę, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu znajomych, jasnych włosów.

***

Nastawił budzik na dziewiątą. Nie był pewien, jak długo Castiel będzie spał i o której będzie chciał się spotkać. Nie miał pewności, czy w ogóle mężczyzna będzie miał dzisiaj czas, ale wolał być przygotowany. Wstał z łóżka, radośnie krzątając się po pustym o tej porze mieszkaniu.  
Zrobił sobie jajecznicę, podśpiewując cicho pod nosem. Jak zwykle wyszedł na balkon, żeby sprawdzić jaka jest pogoda i został tam, jedząc śniadanie na świeżym powietrzu. Słońce świeciło przyjemnie, czasami na moment zakrywane białymi, pierzastymi chmurami, które jak morze białych owieczek płynęły po niebie w całkiem szybkim tempie. Nie trzeba być pogodynką, by przewidzieć, że w takiej sytuacji wszystko może się szybko zmienić. Jednak Dean się tym nie przejmował - deszcz nie był mu już straszny. Nie miał też najmniejszego zamiaru pakować do plecaka parasolki. Castiela w zupełności wystarczy.  


Około dziesiątej dostał upragnionego SMSa z informacją, gdzie się dzisiaj udają. Plac Pigalle? Czy jest tam jeszcze coś, czego nie widzieli, gdy szli do Moulin Rouge? Ufał Castielowi, więc jeśli on tak twierdzi to z pewnością tak jest. W końcu znał to miasto jak własną kieszeń. Ciekawe, jak mu się to udało? Niektórzy całe życie mieszkają w jakimś mieście i nie znajdują czasu i chęci, by dokładnie je zwiedzić, poznać w pełni jego urok. W przeciwieństwie do nich Castiel wciąż miał w sobie ciekawość świata. I to Deanowi się bardzo podobało.  
Wkrótce wyszedł z domu, ubrany w zwykłą, jasną koszulkę z kilkoma guzikami pod szyją, swój ulubiony wisiorek i dopasowane bordowe jeansy (leżały uprane na stole z kartką od Gen, że powinien je koniecznie dzisiaj ubrać). Musiał wrócić po coś ciepłego na grzbiet, bo nawet nie zauważył, gdy białe owieczki zmieniły się w szare, groźne kłębowisko. Znalazł na wierzchu swój szary sweter na guziki, który zostawił jednak rozpięty. Póki co nie było potrzeby by opatulać się nim za mocno.  


Wysiadł z metra rozglądając się uważnie za burzą czarnych włosów w tłumie ludzi. Wreszcie go dostrzegł, choć przez moment nie mógł uwierzyć - Cas wyglądał, jakby właśnie umówił się na randkę w ciemno. Ubrany był niezwykle elegancko, z żółtą różą jak znakiem rozpoznawczym w ręku. Dean nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia i ruszył w jego kierunku.  
Castiel do ostatniej chwili go nie widział. Dopiero, gdy Dean objął go w pasie od tyłu i pocałował w policzek, ten skierował na niego zaskoczony wzrok.  
Wcześniej Novak rozglądał się dookoła i już myślał, by wyjąć telefon i spojrzeć czy na pewno podał tę godzinę, gdy poczuł obejmujące go ramię. Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, a zaraz ludzie dookoła mogli usłyszeć jego krótki, radosny śmiech. Zerknął rozbawiony na Deana. Przez jakiś czas szli, a ramię Winchestera nadal było owinięte wokół ciała bruneta.  
\- No to dziś nasłuchałem się o tym, jak to mężczyźni dają mało kwiatów. – Wyszczerzył się i po chwili przesunął różę w dół, splatając na chwilę ich palce razem i przekazując mu ją. Uśmiechnął się już o wiele delikatniej, patrząc na niego spod ciemnej czupryny i zaraz pocałował go w policzek. – Więc dzień dobry, Dean – dodał jeszcze w ramach kolejnego przywitania.

Fotograf uśmiechnął się na wieść, że na dziś mają zaplanowany spacer starą dzielnicą Paryża. To oznacza, że będzie miał mnóstwo do fotografowania, bo stare budynki to właśnie były jego najwdzięczniejsi modele. Ruszyli spokojnie Rue Houdon, wąską uliczką, wzdłuż której znajdowały się maleńkie sklepiki czy urocze księgarnie. Wyszli na nieco szerszą Rue des Abbesses. Deanowi od razu rzucił się w oczy prześliczny, nieco niepasujący do zabudowy Paryża, kościół z czerwonej cegły. Już miał kierować tam swe kroki, gdy pomiędzy drzewami mignęło mu coś innego, równie ciekawego.  
Udali się w to miejsce i Dean z miejsca się zauroczył. Cała ściana jednego z budynków wyłożona była ciemnymi, granatowymi kafelkami, na których odznaczały się wyraźnie białe literki. "Kocham cię" było tam napisane chyba we wszystkich językach świata. Natychmiast wyciągnął aparat. Oczywiście, zrobił też zdjęcie Castielowi. Na tle tego koloru jego oczy nabierały nowej, głębszej barwy i Dean był pewien, że to będzie jedno z najpiękniejszych zdjęć portretowych, jakie wykonał w życiu.

\- Jesteśmy w osiemnastej dzielnicy, w historycznym fragmencie Paryża. Nazwa wzięła się ze wzgórza, na którym teraz jesteśmy.  
Przystanęli na chwilę pomiędzy uliczkami, żeby przyjrzeć się akurat pustej, dalszej drodze. Castiel oparł się o mur, blisko Deana, a raczej za nim, tak, że prawie opierał swój podbródek na jego ramieniu. Dłonie trzymał w kieszeniach, a usta niemalże przy uchu Winchestera. Oddech pachniał kawą.  
\- Dość łatwo sobie wyobrazić, że właśnie tutaj było centrum bohemy artystycznej. Wszyscy wielcy, czy wtedy, czy później, przychodzili tutaj pławić się w słodkim nieróbstwie oraz artystycznych zabawach. Głośnych występach, nocnych spotkaniach, znaczących schadzkach czy wielkich orgiach. Cyganie i cyganki w kolorowych ubraniach, obwieszeni biżuterią, poruszające tłumy widzów swoimi niecodziennymi występami lub obrazami. – Powoli odsunął się i oparł całymi plecami o ścianę kamieniczki, przymykając oczy. Mógłby przyzwyczaić się do tego cichego klikania aparatu, do zielonych oczu, do silnych dłoni i dziecięcego uśmiechu. Gdy znowu otworzył oczy, Dean stał trochę bliżej niż poprzednio. Castiel uśmiechnął się i powoli dotknął żółtych płatków róży, którą trzymał, gdy Dean robił zdjęcia.  
\- Chodźmy dalej – mruknął, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku.

Przechodzili akurat obok kościoła St. Pierre. Cas zatrzymał się na chwilę i wspominał co to się tutaj działo.  
\- Mamy rok 1534… - zaczął spokojnym tonem. Kilku amerykanów zatrzymało się nieopodal, także słuchając tego, jak Castiel, z pasją godną najlepszych nauczycieli, zaczął opowiadać o Ignacym Layoli. O tym, że był najmłodszym z trzynaściorga dzieci w rodzinie, nie wychowywała go jego matka, a on bardzo szybko trafił na drogę kościoła. – Właśnie w 1534 założył tutaj zakon jezuitów, powtarzając zawsze łacińską sentencję „ad majorem Dei gloriam”, co oznacza „ku większej chwale Boga”. Gdy odszedł z tego świata zakon liczył około 1000 członków, 100 domów zakonnych w 10 prowincjach. Co jeszcze… - zacmokał i zerknął na oniemiałego Deana. – Mogę jedynie dodać, że jest patronem rekolekcji, żołnierzy i kobiet w ciąży. – Uśmiechnął się i usłyszał za sobą zdumione westchnienia amerykanów. Zerknął na nich i lekko kiwnął głową, a ci szybko wyrzucili z siebie potok słów pochwały i podziękowań, po czym zniknęli w kościele.  


Nasza dwójka minęła już w ciszy sakralny budynek, idąc dalej.  
\- Trzeba by tutaj wybrać się na wiele więcej czasu, żeby wszystko obejść – westchnął cicho, bez ostrzeżenia skręcając w jedną z wąskich uliczek i stając przy okienku. Zaczął szybko mówić po francusku, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny. Wyciągnął z portfela kilka euro i wręczył je, zaraz trzymając w dłoniach po gofrze.  
\- Stwierdziłem, że jednak na lody jest dziś za zimno – mruknął i podał mu jego porcję, uśmiechając się zadowolony.  
Spacerowali tak jeszcze długo, chociaż szczerze powiedziawszy Dean nie umiałby określić, ile czasu im to zajęło. Nawet w przybliżeniu. W końcu szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą, prawda? Jedynie zmieniając karty pamięci w aparacie uzmysławiał sobie, jak wiele zdjęć robił, a więc jak daleko udało im się zajść uroczymi uliczkami Paryża.  
Mimo wszystko Castiel miał rację. Nie było możliwości żeby dokładnie zapoznać się z każdym zakątkiem Montmartre w jeden dzień. Może gdyby mieli więcej czasu... może kiedyś będą mieli. Na razie zagłębiali się w maleńkie uliczki, coraz bardziej oddalając się od metra Pigalle. Dean dziwił się, że Castiel nie dostał jeszcze chrypki od opowiadania mu tych wszystkich ciekawostek i historyjek odwiedzanych miejsc. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że to czyniło ich małą wycieczkę bardziej wartościową - nadawało miejscom odpowiedniego ducha, a Deanowi pomysłu jak tego ducha uchwycić na zdjęciu.  
Na niebie co raz zbierały się ciemne chmury i gdy już ludzie powoli, zerkając niepewnie w górę, zaczynali się rozchodzić, chmury znikały.  
\- Pogoda sobie chyba kpi – rzucił Cas.  


W pewnym momencie usłyszeli jakieś kroki, a niemalże bieg wielu osób. Jakieś krzyki, śpiewy, śmiechy. Jakie było ich zdziwienie, gdy za rogiem dostrzegli tłum ludzi podążających ulicą w jakiejś cudacznej paradzie! W pierwszej chwili ciężko było odróżnić jedną parę rąk od drugich, bo wszystkie umazane były w kolorowych proszkach. Barwne wzory na jasnych strojach tworzyły najpiękniejsze i najbardziej abstrakcyjne kompozycje, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Jednak najlepsi w tym wszystkim byli ludzie - oni byli po prostu szczęśliwi. Na każdej twarzy malował się uśmiech od ucha do ucha, tak szczery, że automatycznie trzeba było uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi. Bo szczęście jest zaraźliwe. Zabawa trwała na całego i Cas naprawdę próbował zawrócić, ale jakaś dziewczyna chwyciła go za ramię i pociągnęła w tłum.  
\- Przy muzeum Salvadora Dali! – Krzyknął jeszcze w stronę Deana, znikając między ludźmi i zaciskając oczy, gdy ktoś go staranował, przy okazji puszczając na niego kolorowy proszek.  
Winchester zdążył jedynie usłyszeć, gdzie mają się spotkać. Całe szczęście, że Cas miał głowę na karku i ustalił jakiś punkt orientacyjny, bo w tym tłumie szybko by się nie odnaleźli.  
Złapał za aparat i zagłębił się w tłum, robiąc mnóstwo zdjęć tym tak pozytywnym ludziom. Czyjeś ręce wcisnęły mu torebkę z niebieskim proszkiem w rękę. Wypuścił w górę kolorową chmurkę ciesząc się z tego jak małe dziecko. Dotarł do miejsca, w którym odrobinę się rozrzedziło, a to dlatego, że zrobiono miejsce dla tancerzy. Młodzi chłopcy robili salta i przewrotki w powietrzu, przy okazji powodując eksplozję barw. Wyglądało to tak pięknie, że Dean spędził tam sporo czasu fotografując wyczyny młodych sportowców. Jedno z najlepszych ujęć jakie miał to kilku z nich w zsynchronizowanym skoku, coś niesamowitego. 

Nie dostrzegł nigdzie roztrzepanej czarnej czupryny, chociaż rozglądał się pilnie. Postanowił w końcu opuścić radosną gawiedź obrzucającą się barwami, zamiast błotem (co było zdecydowanie godne pochwały). Mimo wszystko zatęsknił już za Castielem, nie chciał, by ten czekał gdzieś na niego samotnie.  
Udało mu się wydostać z tumu i rozejrzał się bezradnie dookoła. Muzeum Salvadora Dali brzmi świetnie, ale gdzie się znajduje? Dean chyba do końca stracił orientację w terenie.  
\- Randka w ciemno? - usłyszał dziewczęcy śmiech. Odwrócił się w jej kierunku zaskoczony, po chwili jednak przypominając sobie, że wciąż trzyma w ręku ofiarowaną mu przez Castiela różę. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
\- Być może. Chyba się pogubiłem. Wiesz może, jak trafić do muzeum Salvadora Dali? - zapytał, a dziewczyna natychmiast zeskoczyła z murka, na którym siedziała.  
\- Chodź. Uratuję cię, dżentelmenie w opresji - złapała go pod ramię, szorując trampkami po brukowanej uliczce.  
Nazywała się Yvonne i była przeuroczym stworzonkiem. Maleńkim, w luźnych czarno-białych spodniach w kratkę, jasnej koszulce i czarnej nerce przewiązanej w pasie (wszystko oczywiście ubabrane na kolorowo). Dużo gadała, więc Dean nawet nie musiał się wysilać, by prowadzić konwersację. Całe szczęście nawet radziła sobie z angielskim, on odrobinę z francuskim i jakoś potrafili się dogadać. 

***

Castiel po tym, jak został wciągnięty w kolorowy tłum jeszcze jakiś czas próbował dostać się do Deana. Ciężko to jednak szło, gdy ci wszyscy ludzie ciągle się poruszali, tańczyli czy wyrzucali w powietrze kolejne kolorowe proszki, barwiąc świat. Cas znowu zamknął oczy, gdy tym razem jasnozielony proszek powędrował w niebo i ubabrał połowę jego włosów. O nie, nie, już kiedyś się tak nosił. Nie zamierzał wracać do irokezów.  
Uśmiechnął się jednak na to wspomnienie, a jakaś dziewczyna przed nim najwidoczniej stwierdziła, że uśmiecha się do niej. Przecisnęła się do niego i wzięła jego dłonie w swoje, zaczynając tańczyć. Castiel chwilę się opierał, ale kolejne osoby popchnęły go dalej, że zderzył się z dziewczyną czołami. Jako zadośćuczynienie zaczął z nią tańczyć, okręcając dookoła i robiąc wszystko, co było możliwe w tej plątaninie ciał.  
Jak szybko się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła między innymi ludźmi.  
Castiel stracił poczucie czasu, widząc tę radość, chęć życia bijącą od każdego obecnego człowieka. Tańczył, śmiał się, skakał i rzucał kolorowymi proszkami w innych ludzi.  
W końcu jednak tłum zaczął się przerzedzać, a on szybko umknął do jednej z wąskich i pustych alejek. Na tle burego muru musiał wyglądać jak jakieś nieudane graffiti, cały pomazany barwami, które do siebie nie pasowały. Po krótkim ogarnięciu gdzie jest i przypomnieniu sobie jak dalej lecą uliczki, ruszył w górę, zaraz kilka razy skręcając i w końcu wychodząc u wylotu ulicy, na której znajdowało się muzeum. 

***

Wreszcie znaleźli się w umówionym miejscu. Szczerze powiedziawszy wyglądało dość niepozornie. Gdyby nie podobizna malarza umieszczona na szybie można by pomyśleć, że to jeden z normalnych sklepików, jakich wiele było w tej okolicy. Miał nadzieję, że w środku będzie to wyglądało lepiej. Nie był jednak pewien, czy wpuszczą ich tam, umazanych od stóp do głów.  
Yvonne stała z nim jeszcze chwilę, kończąc swoją fascynującą opowieść o książce, którą niedawno czytała i chciała przenieść na płótno, bo jak się okazało była studentką ASP. Wtedy właśnie Dean dostrzegł Castiela zmierzającego w ich stronę z innej uliczki. Uśmiech od razu rozjaśnił mu twarz. Próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę zamyślonego bruneta machając różą w jego stronę. Dziewczyna przyglądała się temu spod przymrużonych powiek. Zaraz pociągnęła Deana za koszulkę żeby się do niej nachylił i pocałowała go w policzek na pożegnanie.  
\- Yvonne, gdzie uciekasz? - zawołał za nią, widząc jak się oddala. Nie poszedł za nią, bo Castiel był już blisko i nie chciał znowu stracić go z oczu.  
\- Twoja randka już przyszła, więc się zmywam. - zawołała, mrugając i zaraz znikając im z oczu. Dean cieszył się w tym momencie, że twarz ma zakrytą pod barwnym makijażem z festiwalu kolorów, bo nie było widać jak się zaczerwienił.  


\- Ekhm. – odchrząknął, zerkając na Castiela. Wyglądał w tych kolorach jak istota nie z tego świata. - Jak ci się podobało? Poczekaj, nie ruszaj się...  
Uniósł aparat, obchodząc go dookoła. Na pierwszym planie Castiel w kolorach tęczy, a w tle Salvador Dali z czerwonym kwiatkiem za uchem. Idealnie. Jakby świadectwo na to, że ekscentryzm artysty przetrwał pomimo zmieniającego się świata.  
Po odczekaniu chwili na to, by Dean jak mały szczeniak mógł go obiec i porobić zdjęcia, odezwał się:  
\- Problemem jest teraz to, że jestem cały kolorowy, a jadę na obiad i zajęcia do jednej z najdroższych dzielnic – zacisnął usta w wąską linię i pokiwał kilka razy głową, patrząc na zegarek, który – nic dziwnego – był teraz jaskrawo niebieski.  
\- Jeśli się pospieszę powinienem zdążyć na bus do domu – mruknął i uśmiechnął się smutno do Deana. Musiał pojechać do domu i się przebrać. Ruszyli więc w stronę stacji metra i przystanku, rozmawiając na temat Festiwalu Kolorów, którego plakatów jakoś wcześniej nie zauważyli.  


Cas uniósł w pewnym momencie głowę i zatrzymał się. Od dłuższego czasu było ciemniej, a przecież nie było jeszcze na tyle późno by…  
Można to było nazwać oberwaniem chmury. Po prostu na raz lunęło na nich jak z wiadra. Był to ciepły, ale gęsty i zdecydowanie bardzo mokry deszcz. Ich ubrania na raz poddały się, moknąc. Castiel zdjął z siebie płaszcz, bo mokry zdecydowanie był za ciężki. Czarna bluzka za to pomarszczyła się i przylgnęła do jego ciała jak druga skóra, ujawniając zarysy mięśni i linie ramion. Razem z tym zaczęły powoli spływać z nich kolory, tworząc kolorową ścieżkę.  
Dean pewnie nie zauważyłby teraz niczego, dopóki nie trafiłoby go w twarz. A deszcz trafił go nie tylko w twarz, ale całe ciało. Szary sweter szybko zrobił się ciężki, więc idąc za przykładem Castiela ściągnął go z siebie. Pozostał w jasnej koszulce, która szybko przylgnęła do jego ciała, zdradzając co kryje się pod spodem.  
Jednak teraz swoją uwagę skupił nie na ciepłym deszczu, którego drobinki odbijały się od jego własnej skóry, nie na ludziach z parasolami, które wyciągane nerwowo z torebek z cichym trzaskiem otwierały się wkoło nich. Bo oto stał przed nim Castiel, w koszulce, która odsłaniała wszystko, co do tej pory pozostawało w ukryciu. Zarys każdego mięśnia, sterczące od zimna sutki i do tego te kolory! Strużki farby ściekały po każdym załamaniu, każdym wgłębieniu skóry. I tak barwny szlaczek ciągnął się wzdłuż obojczyków, a tęczowa kropla zawisła w zagłębieniu pod szyją. Podobnie na plecach - barwy spływały z głowy i ramion jak sieć drobnych strumyków łącząc się w strużkę, która spływała między łopatki, dążąc wzdłuż kręgosłupa, by następnie zatrzymać się na biodrach. Natura tworzy czasem najpiękniejsze dzieła sztuki - nic dziwnego, że Dean od razu zaczął robić zdjęcia. Całej jego postaci, kawałków zabarwionej skóry, materiału opinającego mięśnie.  


\- No pięknie – westchnął cicho Cas i zaraz zerknął oburzony w oko aparatu. – Nawet teraz musisz robić zdjęcia? – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i po chwili podszedł do niego, w skupieniu czochrając jego włosy i strzepując kolorową farbę z palców. – Płynie z nas – mruknął rozbawiony, po czym ruszył dalej. Dean wyszczerzył tylko zęby w odpowiedzi na swoją małą manię fotografowania wszystkiego, co było choć odrobinę niecodzienne (chociaż codzienność też potrafiła być wdzięcznym tematem zdjęć). Zaraz jednak musiał przestać, bo Castiel podszedł do niego, zanurzając rękę w jego włosach. Odwdzięczył się tym samym, usiłując wytrzeć resztkę pomarańczowej farby zza jego ucha. I tak szli w deszczu na przystanek, co chwila dostrzegając nowe kolorowe plamki na swoich ciałach, których trzeba było się pozbyć. Oczywiście ciągle tłumaczyli się tym, że to przez te kolorki, które nadal nie chciały zejść.  
Zanim się zorientowali – wyszli ze starej dzielnicy i wraz z innymi zmokłymi paryżanami i turystami, którzy szybko chowali swoje wielkie mapy, wbili się w tłum na chodnikach. Castiel krzyknął krótko, widząc swój bus, który właśnie odjeżdżał z przystanku zaledwie kilka metrów przed nimi.  


I naprawdę nie trzeba było go długo namawiać, gdy Dean wspomniał o tym, że do mieszkania Sama i Gen jest niedaleko, a tam ma gorącą kawę i ręczniki.  
Jak zwykle z pogodą bywa, przestało padać, gdy doszli do drzwi bloku. Zmoknięci, wyglądający jakby postanowili przepłynąć Sekwanę, weszli do klatki. Przez chwilę znajdowali się w miłym półmroku i gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, po prostu się do siebie uśmiechnęli i ruszyli w górę, ignorując zupełnie windę.  
W środku pierwszą rzeczą do zrobienia było zdjęcie z siebie wszystkiego, przez co po chwili obaj paradowali przed sobą w bokserkach. Dean na bosaka pognał do szafy i wyciągnął dla nich jakieś czyste ręczniki. Naprawdę starał się nie gapić na ciało Castiela, które przecież było zwykłym, męskim ciałem. Podobne widywał w szatni, na plaży czy basenie. Ba, nawet przed lustrem. Jednak świadomość, że należy do Castiela sprawiała, że czuł się dziwnie skrępowany i zadowolony jednocześnie.  
Novak wydął lekko wargi, patrząc na zegarek. Nie zdąży już raczej wrócić się do domu, poza tym mokre i nadal kolorowe ciuchy specjalnie do tego nie zachęcały. Z ręcznikiem na ramieniu pozwolił się zaprowadzić do pokoju Winchestera. Ten szybko wziął swoje ciuchy i wyszedł, mówiąc, że zrobi kawę. Cas za to został zostawiony i tym razem to on musiał wybrać coś cudzego do ubrania. Przez jakiś czas patrzył na dwie śnieżnobiałe koszule, ale były widocznie szyte na miarę, a więc za szerokie dla niego w barkach i z za długimi rękawami. Znalazł jednak pasujące spodnie oraz ciemnozieloną koszulę w czarną kratę. Dwóch guzików przy kołnierzyku nie było, więc zostawił ją właśnie tak. Wyszedł na korytarz, a później do kuchni, zatrzymując się w progu.

Dean właśnie zalewał kawę. Był niezmiernie ciekawy, co mężczyzna wybrał, ale odwrócił się dopiero, gdy odstawił bezpiecznie czajnik na kuchenkę. I słusznie - bo Cas wyglądał nieziemsko w jego zielonej koszuli, nonszalancko oparty o framugę. Szkoda, że zostawił aparat w przedpokoju, bo oczywiście natychmiast by to uwiecznił. Teraz jednak wręczył mu kubek, samemu opierając się plecami o blat. Castiel poprawił na sobie koszulę, widząc jak ten mu się przygląda. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wziął kawę.  
\- Zjesz coś? – zapytał Dean, a słysząc, że Castiel zje obiad u swojej podopiecznej pokiwał głową. Dziwne zwyczaje mają ci bogaci ludzie, że zapraszają nauczyciela na obiad. Wyobraził sobie, jak Cas siedzi w wielkiej, jasnej jadalni, obłożony tymi wszystkimi kompletami sztućców, których Dean nie potrafiłby nawet użyć. Obok jego piękna i zdolna uczennica, z którą za chwilę zasiądą do fortepianu, a on położy dłoń na jej dłoni, by pokierować dobrze jej palce po klawiszach... Nie podobała mu się ta wizja. Odpędził ją od siebie, czym prędzej ciesząc się dodatkową chwilą w jego towarzystwie.  
Sobie przygotował sobie szybką zupę serową z grzankami, przez cały czas tocząc przyjemną konwersację z Castielem. Wkrótce jednak nadszedł czas, że ten musiał jechać. Nie chciał przecież spóźnić się na umówione spotkanie. Dean domyślił się, że w takim towarzystwie nie wypada przecież przybyć po czasie, więc odprowadził go do drzwi.  


Stojąc w przedpokoju usłyszeli dziwny szczęk przy zamku, jakby ktoś usiłował się włamać. Spojrzeli po sobie i Dean nacisnął klamkę.  
\- Mon Dieu! - zawołała Gen odskakując bardziej na klatkę. Zaraz uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Przestraszyłeś mnie Dean, co tak wcześnie dzisiaj?  
\- Złapał nas deszcz, a byliśmy w okolicy więc... - Dean zaczął się tłumaczyć wpuszczając ją do środka i całując w policzek.  
\- Oooooo. - Usta Francuzki ułożyły się w okrągłe kółeczko ze zdziwienia, gdy zobaczyła Castiela. Zwłaszcza, że ta koszula zdecydowanie należała do Deana. Dostał ją na któreś święta albo urodziny od niej i Sama. - Rozumiem. Cześć, Cas.  
Widząc minę Gen, uśmiechnął się lekko, a niebieskie oczy błysnęły figlarnie.  
\- Witaj, Gen – powiedział i pocałował ją w policzek, zaraz do końca się prostując i poprawiając buty. – I do następnego razu, Gen .  
\- Cas akurat wychodzi. - teraz to Dean podszedł do Castiela, całując go w policzek na pożegnanie i z ręką na jego ramieniu odprowadził kawałek w dół po schodach.  


Schodząc jeszcze kilka stopni w dół, Cas zatrzymał się na niższym od Deana.  
\- Jutro czeka nas ostatni przystanek – rzucił cicho, a jego głos brzmiał jeszcze bardziej smutno przez pustą przestrzeń dookoła nich. – Spotkamy się bardziej pod wieczór. Dzisiaj zarezerwuję jeszcze stolik i jutro wyślę ci namiary – uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i podsunął się jeszcze jeden stopień w górę, po czym pocałował Deana. Nie w usta, ale też nie w policzek, przez różnicę wzrostu i stopni, na których stali – pocałunek został złożony gdzieś przy szczęce Deana, muskając jeszcze kawałek szyi. Cas parsknął nerwowym śmiechem i poprawił torbę na ramieniu.  
\- Do jutra, Dean – powiedział i ruszył w dół.  


***

Gen obserwowała to z uśmiechem satysfakcji na twarzy. Proszę, już nie trzeba go namawiać! Dean Winchester chyba pogodził się ze swoimi uczuciami. Castiel też wydawał się być zadowolony. Więc czemu wciąż nie są oficjalnie razem?  
\- No i co? - zapytała unosząc znacząco brwi, gdy Dean pojawił się z powrotem w mieszkaniu.  
\- Co „co”? - Dean skierował na nią zaskoczone spojrzenie, chociaż miała wrażenie, że doskonale ją rozumie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie na stole – mruknęła, uderzając go lekko w ramię, a ten natychmiast spłonął rumieńcem.  
\- Gen, my nic... do niczego nie doszło... - Dean zaczął śmiesznie plątać, jak zwykle gdy był bardzo zażenowany.  
\- Dean, zrób coś z tym, bo on ci ucieknie - powiedziała idąc do kuchni i zaglądając w garnki. Jak miło, że jej szwagier coś ugotował! Zdaje się, że będzie miała dzisiaj wieczór wolny od stania w kuchni.  


Przez moment stał w korytarzu, zastanawiając się nad słowami Gen. Ręka bezwiednie powędrowała do twarzy, dotykając skóry na szczęce w miejscu, gdzie niedawno spoczywały usta Castiela. Zrób coś. Co to niby jest to tajemnicze "coś"? Dean nie miał pojęcia. Postanowił zrobić coś, co umiał najlepiej. Złapał za torbę i Gen podskoczyła tylko słysząc trzaśnięcie drzwiami.  
Właściwie pomysł na to krążył mu po głowie już od jakiegoś czasu. Odkąd zauważył, że na dysku jego komputera z każdym dniem przybywa zdjęć Castiela. W różnych pozach i różnych ujęciach. Głównie tak cholernie uroczo uśmiechniętego, że rozświetlał sobą całe zdjęcie.  
Dean wędrował teraz w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś sklepu z artykułami papierniczymi. Przemierzał uliczki Paryża, plując sobie w brodę, że nie zapytał Gen o drogę, tylko wyszedł z mieszkania jak stał. Osioł. Mógłby oczywiście zajść do pierwszego lepszego supermarketu i pewnie dostałby, co chciał, ale... to nie byłoby to samo. To musi mieć duszę i ten charakterystyczny zapach kartek i kleju. Dopiero wędrując któryś raz tą samą uliczką, zatrzymał się jak wryty. No tak! Już wiedział, dokąd się udać.  
Niedługo potem znalazł się przy restauracji Pomze, którą odwiedził wcześniej z Castielem. Tuż obok, na samym rogu, znajdował się uroczy sklep. Napis na witrynie głosił, że można tu zakupić wizytówki, zaproszenia na ślub, chrzest i milion innych okazji. Oprócz tego podejrzewał, że znajdzie też to, czego szuka. Byłby cholernie zawiedziony, gdyby tak się nie stało, bo to miejsce było idealne. Tak bardzo w stylu Castiela, w ich stylu. Co prawda szyby pewnie by mu się nie spodobały, ale zanurzone były w ciemnym drewnie ram, które bogato rzeźbione dawały wrażenie jakiegoś ponadczasowego przepychu, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z żelaznymi, malowanymi na czarno okuciami i kratką przy drzwiach, teraz otwartą. Złote litery układały się w napis Papeterie de Luxe a Shakespeare. A niby Francuzi tak nie przepadają za Anglikami! Zdaje się jednak, że twórca zza wody przypadł im również do serca skoro to już kolejne miejsce jego imienia.  


To naprawdę luksusowy sklep. Gdy Dean wszedł do środka poczuł się co najmniej jakby odwiedził najlepszego w mieście jubilera w poszukiwaniu brylantowego pierścionka. Tak jak na zewnątrz wszystko było w drewnie - ściany od podłogi po sufit obstawione szafami z witrynkami i szufladami, do tego jeszcze przeszklone stoły, które pod swoją taflą ukrywały przepiękne, ręcznie robione bibeloty, pióra czy emblematy. Trochę tak, jakby przeniósł się w czasie.  
\- Witam. Nazywam się Jean Francois Delaunay. W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał go starszy jegomość z muchą zawiązaną pod szyją. Zdawał się kompletnie nie zwracać uwagi na jego trampki i luźną koszulę, chociaż można było łatwo wywnioskować, że nie zarobi na nim wiele.  
\- Och, szukam czegoś... - Dean podrapał się po szyi nerwowo, ale staruszek wpatrywał się w niego z przyjaznym, wyczekującym uśmiechem, więc pociągnął temat. - Potrzebuję albumu. Chodzi o to... musi być wyjątkowy.  
\- Ach, wyjątkowy. - Jean Francois podreptał w głąb sklepu kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową. - Cokolwiek wręczone od serca jest wyjątkowe. Niech pan zerknie na ten.  
Dean bał się wziąć do ręki wręczony album. Był prześliczny i delikatny. Złote zdobienia na białej okładce wiły się delikatnie kończąc pięknym splotem na grzbiecie. Nie pasował jednak do Castiela, o nie. Sprzedawca jakby wyczuł wahanie Deana.  
\- Może mi pan podpowie, jaka to okazja? - zapytał, przyglądając się bacznie młodemu fotografowi.  
\- Och, to nic takiego. - Dean zaczerwienił się, odkładając wolumin na oszklony stół. - Ktoś... ktoś mi bliski wyjeżdża i chciałem... wkleić parę naszych zdjęć z wspólnych wycieczek po Paryżu. To musi po prostu...  
\- ... oddawać ducha tego miejsca? Chyba wiem, co panu zaproponować. - staruszek sięgnął do jednej z szuflad i położył przed Deanem album w ciemnej, czerwonej oprawie. Nie miał za wiele zdobień, w gruncie rzeczy wyglądał całkiem niepozornie. Ale gdy przyjrzało się bliżej jego fakturze, dotknęło okładki, można było spostrzec delikatne wytłoczenia. Kartki były lekko pożółkłe, a natężenie koloru było tak pięknie nierównomierne. Dodatkowym atutem były gabaryty - Castiel na pewno będzie mógł łatwo schować ją do torby, nie martwiąc się o dodatkowe miejsce w walizce.  


Dean pokiwał głową i podążyli do kasy. Staruszek uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, pakując album do papierowej torebki. Zdaje się, że coś mu się przypomniało, bo prychnął cicho i przeniósł wzrok na Deana.  
\- Wie pan, cieszę się, że młodzież jeszcze docenia prezenty robione własnoręcznie. Nic bardziej nie ujawnia uczuć niż uczynki, a taka bezinteresowna zabawa to piękny uczynek. Założę się, że ten "ktoś" będzie zachwycony i za każdym razem, gdy spojrzy na ten album przypomni mu się o tobie. Ale wie pan - staruszek pochylił się nad nim odrobinę, jakby zdradzał mu jakiś sekret. - chyba lepiej oglądać go razem niż osobno. Niech pan posłucha rady starca, który to i owo widział na tym świecie.  
Przywiędła ręka w nienagannym fraku poklepała go po dłoni, a Dean ukłonił się lekko i z pakunkiem pod pachą ruszył do domu. Czekał go cały wieczór wywoływania i wklejania zdjęć, ale najgorsze było wybieranie. Nie mógł przecież użyć każdego zdjęcia, zbyt wiele ich miał. Za to niemal na każdym Castiel wyglądał równie dobrze i odrobinę inaczej. Zapowiadała się długa noc. Całe szczęście umówieni są na popołudnie.

***

Paryż nie próżnował i po wielkim deszczu wyszło słońce. Castiel cudem znalazł w torbie okulary przeciwsłoneczne i komórkę, na której sprawdził rozkład busów i metra. Pięć minut później jechał przed siebie, przyciskając policzek do szyby i myśląc jak przebiegnie jutrzejszy wieczór.  
Wysiadł na jednym z ostatnich przystanków i zaraz przesiadł się na tramwaj, by dojechać do centrum 16. dzielnicy Paryża. Była uznawana za jedną z najdroższych więc i zamieszkaną przez najbogatszych paryżan. Oprócz licznych ambasad i placówek dyplomatycznych znajdują się tam słynne areny sportowe. Choćby korty tenisowe Rolanda Garrosa, gdzie jest rozgrywany French Open. Castiel kiedyś zasiedział się przed telewizorem, oglądając je.  
Ruszył przez różane ogrody, jakich tutaj było pełno, by wejść w uliczki czyste i zajęte głównie przez drzewka, samochody lub ozdobne latarnie. Wiele kamienic nie było odrestaurowanych, żeby zachowały swój pierwotny, wyniosły wygląd. Inne za to zachwycały bielą i beżem, czystymi oknami i drogimi firanami.  
Właśnie do jednej z takich kamienic Cas ruszył, zaraz wybierając na domofonie znane mu nazwisko i witając się miękkim głosem. Ciche bzyczenie drzwi oznaczało, że mógł je już otworzyć.  


Wszedł do małej windy, zaraz znajdując się na jednym z najwyższych pięter. Myśląc jak zwykle, czy nie ubrudzi dywanu, wytarł buty o wycieraczkę pod innymi drzwiami. W końcu stanął przed odpowiednimi drzwiami i zastukał kołatką w kształcie pozłacanej głowy lwa.  
Otworzyła mu jak zwykle pani domu: ubrana w długą, czerwoną i cienką spódnicę, przez co mógł dostrzec zarys jej smukłych nóg, białą bluzkę, która pewnie była od Armaniego oraz kolczyki, za które Cas mógłby wykupić swoje mieszkanie. A przynajmniej połowę. \- Castiel – zagruchała z uśmiechem i wpuściła go, patrząc na koszulę w kratę. Zazwyczaj Castiel przychodził w koszulach bez wzorów, najczęściej w białych lub błękitnych, w marynarce i spodniach od garnituru, a tym razem..?  
\- Wybaczy mi pani – powiedział spokojnym francuskim, jeszcze raz czyszcząc buty na wycieraczce i ruszając z nią w stronę jadalni. Żołądek mu się ścisnął, czując zapach pieczonego królika. – Gdy chodziłem ulicami Paryża złapał mnie okropny deszcz i niestety… w większości moje ubrania są już zapakowane, wraz z innymi koszulami, więc jedynie kilka ubrań zostało na wierzchu. – Małe kłamstwo nikomu nie zaszkodzi, prawda?  
\- Ah, tak, tak, rozumiem. Za dwa dni wielki wylot, czyż nie?  
Castiel pokiwał głową, zaraz zauważając zmianę firan, co gospodyni przyjęła z wielkim uśmiechem.  
\- Liona, słonko, chodź na obiad! Maestro Castiel już przyszedł.  
Po chwili w drzwiach jadalni pojawiła się jego uczennica. Niedawno zdała egzaminy w college’u i była z siebie naprawdę dumna. Jedynie na historii potknęła się o kilka rzeczy. Takiej buzi się jednak niczego nie odmawia. Brązowe loki spływały kaskadami na jej ramiona, nie licząc kilku pasm, które zostały zebrane do tyłu i spięte spinką z rubinami. Miała na sobie czarną sukienkę z czerwonymi wykończeniem i – jak później Cas zauważył – głębokim wycięciem na plecach. Podejrzewał, że podobne sukienki są teraz prezentowane na wybiegach mody.  


Usiedli do stołu, który jak słusznie podejrzewał Dean, aż uginał się od różnych potraw, trzech kieliszków oraz masy sztućców. Właśnie dlatego Cas, wiedząc gdzie ma zajęcia, zwykle większość dnia nie jadł. Tutaj mógł zrobić sobie zapasy tłuszczu na kilka miesięcy.  
Gospodyni zmówiła modlitwę. Następnie zaczęli jeść, rozmawiając o tym, o czym rozmawia się w takich domach: o pieniądzach, nowych ruchach na giełdzie, wystawach Gucciego, perfumach nowej serii Bonda oraz książkach typu „Mistrz i Małgorzata”. Zostając przy temacie książek Castiel jak zwykle dodał swoje trzy grosze, opowiadając o autorach innych tytułów tak, jakby niektórych znał osobiście. Bo znał, ale jak to niby miał wytłumaczyć?  
Po zjedzeniu królika jeszcze jakiś czas raczyli się małymi przekąskami, które zostały na talerzach, a Castielowi nalano kolejny kieliszek wina. Później jeszcze matka Liony podała deser, który mógłby spokojnie być sprzedawany w najdroższych restauracjach, o czym Castiel nie zapomniał wspomnieć.  
I siedząc przy stole rozumiał, czemu z drugiej strony lubił tu przebywać. Przypominało mu to stare czasy, gdy takie obiady były normą w niemalże każdym, ważniejszym domu. Przy okazji mógł posłuchać francuskiego tak cudownie nauczonego, że mogłyby go nawet obrażać, a on nadal zachwycałby się tym dźwiękiem. Sam miał świetny akcent, umiał ukryć skąd pochodzi, przez wiele lat nauczył się najróżniejszych języków i choć jemu samemu mówiono, że świetnie wymawia te nieznośne „r”, tak wolał posiedzieć i posłuchać paryżanek z wyższej klasy.

Po najedzeniu się i wypiciu jeszcze kieliszka wina, wraz z Lioną ruszył w stronę schodów. Kobiety miały wykupione dwa mieszkania, co pozwoliło im przebudować wszystko, wyburzyć kilka ścian i wstawić schody. Właśnie po nich się wspięli, a Cas patrzył jak szatynka świetnie radzi sobie z chodzeniem w szpilkach.  
I jak zwykle miejsce gdzie grali, zapierało Castielowi dech w piersiach. Był to niby mały pokój, jednak wszystko zmieniło się przez przeszklone ściany i to, że znajdowała się tam tylko półka z książkami, fotel, stolik i fortepian. Piękny, czarny fortepian z pasującym stołkiem.  
\- Ah, właśnie, Liona – przypomniał sobie, sięgając do torby i wyjmując małe pudełeczko. Brązowe oczy skupiły się na nim, a karminowe usta rozchyliły się w lekkim uśmiechu.  
\- Tak, Maestro?  
Cas westchnął ciężko i przeszedł za nią, odwijając wstążkę z pudełka.  
\- Mówiłem, byś tak się do mnie nie zwracała… Wystarczy mi Castiel. – Delikatnie wyjął srebrny łańcuszek z wisiorkiem gołębicy z rozpostartymi skrzydłami i zapiął go na jej szyi. - To nasza ostatnia lekcja i chciałbym, żebyś miała ode mnie coś nut. – Powoli wyciągnął loki spod łańcuszka i uśmiechnął się, widząc zachwyt, gdy spojrzała na prezent.  
\- A teraz chodź. Zagramy coś przyjemnego. Ale najpierw zaczniemy od tego, czego miałaś się nauczyć.  
\- Uwertura Upiora z Opery? – Spytała się dziewczyna, z gracją siadając na stołku przy fortepianie. Castiel pokiwał głową i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni, stając za nią i patrząc jak zaczyna grać.  
Z zachwytem stwierdził, że nie musi jej poprawiać.  


\- Więc… to będzie ostatnia piosenka, jakiej mnie nauczysz, Castielu? – Spytała, gdy ten przysiadł się do niej. Stołek, a raczej ławeczka, była na tyle mała, że siedząc, niemalże stykali się ramionami.  
\- Liona, możesz już sama czytać nuty, sama nawet komponować. Nie potrzebujesz mnie do nauki. – Uśmiechnął się do niej i wyciągnął z torby zbiór nut. – Ale tak, to ostatnia piosenka, którą zagrasz razem ze mną.  
Gdy rozłożył nuty widać, że dziewczyna nie do końca wiedziała, o jaką piosenkę chodzi. Po chwili jednak odwrócił kartkę na drugą stronę, gdzie pod nutami były także słowa.  
\- Mówiłaś, że oglądasz „Glee” – mruknął, naciskając powoli klawisze. – I że lubisz tych dwóch chłopców. Więc wybrałem piosenkę, jaką śpiewali.  
\- Ale to duet…  
\- Więc zaśpiewamy ją w duecie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.  
\- A pojutrze?  
Pomiędzy ciemnymi brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka oznaczająca zdziwienie.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Ja… nie gniewaj się, Maestro. Występuję za dwa dni na balu charytatywnym i… zapisałam także ciebie. Tak pięknie grasz i… byłabym spokojniejsza, gdybyś tam był. Nie martw się – uprzedziła jego słowa – wiem, o której masz samolot i ten występ nie będzie z nim kolidował.  
Castielowi nie pozostawało nic innego jak tylko pokiwać głową i powoli zacząć z nią uczyć się tekstu oraz nut tej piosenki.  


Po godzinie stał pod ścianą, przeglądając jedną z książek, gdy Liona grała to od początku. I tym razem mieli to przećwiczyć ostatni raz i to porządnie.  
Jej delikatny głos rozbrzmiał wraz z dźwiękami fortepianu. Co jedną jej linijkę, on wchodził swoim miękkim głosem ze swoim tekstem. Odłożył książkę, zaczynając chodzić po pokoju.  
\- I really can't stay…  
\- But baby, it's cold outside.  
\- I've got to go away...  
\- But baby, it's cold outside.  
\- This evening has been...  
\- Been hoping that you'd drop in...  
\- So very nice.  
\- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.  
\- My mother will start to worry...  
\- Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
\- My father will be pacing the floor...  
\- Listen to the fireplace roar – tutaj Cas zaśmiał się cicho przez te specyficzne słowo “roar”.  
\- So really I'd better scurry… – wznowiła Liona, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Beautiful, please don't hurry.  
\- But maybe just a half a drink more – poruszyła zabawnie ręką, jakby chciała przyjąć od niego kieliszek.  
\- Put some records on while I pour – I tak śpiewali dalej, spoglądając na siebie.

\- Pojawię się o 14, nie martw się. - Uśmiechnął się jeszcze do Liony i pocałował ją w policzek, ruszając do drzwi. Pożegnał się jeszcze z jej matką, wyrażając swoje ubolewanie, że za dwa dni wyjeżdża i nie będzie już mógł uczyć tej słodkiej duszyczki. Kobieta, widząc jak zerka na zegarek, uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Zobaczymy się jeszcze na koncercie, Castielu. Do widzenia - kiwnęła głową, a Castiel musnął ustami jej wypudrowany policzek i wyszedł, wsiadając w pierwszy autobus, który wyjeżdżał poza 16. dzielnicę.  


Widząc, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu oraz chęci by pograć na fortepianie, w okolicy centrum przesiadł się na rozklekotany tramwaj. Dojechał do dzielnicy Izzy.  
Skąpane w słońcu kamieniczki wydawały się mniej wyszczerbione, a cienie przez nie rzucane - mniej straszne. Było trochę jak na tych starych, pożółkłych zdjęciach, na których budynki wydają się modelami, a dookoła wirują drobinki kurzu i jest to jedyny ruch.  
O tej godzinie jednak tak nie było.  
Obok Castiela przebiegła grupa dziesięciu dzieciaków, krzycząc coś do siebie po francusku i śmiejąc się jeden z drugiego. Cas uśmiechnął się, widząc ich i zatrzymał się, by te mogły szybko obok niego przemknąć. Mimo całej słodkości i wierze w ich dobre zamiary, mocniej przycisnął do siebie torbę. Uśmiech, uśmiechem, ale nie raz i nie dwa, przejechał się na zbyt wielkiej wierze w niewinność takich maluchów.  
A w Albanii to w ogóle... Oraz jak czekało się na granicy do Grecji. Westchnął na to wspomnienie i pchnął drzwi jednej z kamieniczek. Domofon już dawno był zepsuty, a do środka wchodził kto tylko chciał.  
Ze spokojem pozwolił jakiemuś jegomościowi stoczyć się ze schodów i ruszyć na zewnątrz, gdy Cas zaczął wspinać się w górę.  


Zastukał w drzwi i po kilku sekundach stanęła przed nim brunetka.  
\- Cas! - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jego widok i zaraz go wpuściła. W powietrzu było czuć spaleniznę. Brunet lekko się skrzywił, a dziewczyna jakby to widząc, spuściła głowę.  
\- Próbowałam robić naleśniki...  
\- I zawsze jeden się spala - mrugnął do niej, zamykając drzwi nogą i podwijając rękawy koszuli. - Chodź, zrobimy jeszcze lepsze - uśmiechnął się i razem ruszyli do kuchni. 

Po niecałej godzinie robienia, a później jedzenia naleśników, Cas usiadł do instrumentu. Pstryknął palcami i nacisnął kilka klawiszy, uśmiechając się lekko i spoglądając na Izzy, która przycupnęła na kanapie, patrząc się na niego w zamyśleniu.  
Dodał drugą dłoń, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co w ogóle gra. Palce same przeskakiwały z klawiszy. One wiedziały co grać, umysł Castiela - nie do końca.  
\- Co tak milczysz? - Spytał po chwili i zerknął na nią przez ramię.  
\- Wyjeżdżasz - szepnęła i podwinęła pod siebie nogi, mnąc w palcach dużą koszulkę.  
\- Spokojnie. Poradzisz sobie. - Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i kilka razy znowu nacisnął klawisze. Co to była za piosenka?!- Zaufaj mi, proszę.  
Spojrzał w jej niebieskie oczy i jeszcze raz się uśmiechnął.  
\- Będziesz miała pieniądze na jedzenie i czynsz, nie martw się o to. - Powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i zanucił cicho. Już coś migało mu w głowie...  
\- Cas, nie chcę cię naciągać czy...  
\- Wolę wydawać pieniądze na ciebie niż na głupoty, mała - rzucił i pokiwał głową, patrząc na swoje palce.  
W końcu zrozumiał co grał.  
\- Somebody that I used to know - zanucił cicho. Jego głos był już lekko schrypnięty od rozmowy, śmiechu i wcześniejszej nauki z Lioną.  
Śpiewali razem i nie wiadomo kiedy zrobiło się ciemno, a oni siedzieli na kanapie. Izzy miała głowę na kolanach bruneta i właśnie oglądali jakąś komedię, gdy brunetka zaczęła przyglądać się jego koszuli i co dziwniejsze - powąchała ją.  
\- Co ty... - wymamrotał Cas, któremu oczy powoli się już zamykały.  
\- To nie twoje ubranie - zauważyła dziewczyna, po chwili się podnosząc i patrząc na niego uważnie. - Czy to... to ubranie Deana? 

***

Gdy Dean wrócił z albumem, Gen nie było w domu. Pewnie nie chciało jej się siedzieć samej w pustym mieszkaniu, a może miała coś ważnego do załatwienia? Nie miał pojęcia, ale właściwie cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy. Mógł bez obaw rozłożyć się ze swoim zadaniem na podłodze w salonie. Było tu więcej miejsca i światła. Wkrótce usiadł na podłodze, otoczony przez laptop, album i zdjęcia, które na bieżąco drukował na specjalnym papierze. Kubek po herbacie napełniał się i opróżniał w ekspresowym tempie, czego nie można było powiedzieć o samym albumie - wciąż ciężko mu było się zdecydować, co konkretnie powinien w nim umieścić.  
Gen weszła do domu od progu trajkocząc o tym, że po ulewie może wyjść takie słońce i o tym, że widziała tęczę. No i że Sam wróci trochę później bo dostał jakąś sprawę, ale ona na to nic nie poradzi i po prostu spędzi czas ze swoim szwagrem.  
\- Bo wiesz, to jest tak, że Sam tu zawsze jest i... - stanęła w progu, trzymając szpilki w dłoni i uważnie spojrzała na to, jak Dean nachyla się nad czymś i powoli kładzie tam jakieś kolorowe zdjęcie.  
I chyba jej w ogóle nie słuchał.  


Odkaszlnęła kilka razy, aż blondyn nie podniósł głowy.  
\- Wow, to coś, co mają Winchesterowie, co? Jak wchodzicie w swój świat to nie ma mowy, żeby z wami pogadać. - Rzuciła szpilki na podłogę i podeszła do niego, całując w policzek i zaraz powstrzymując go przed zamknięciem albumu.  
\- Jakie piękne zdjęcie - wskazała na jedno, które właśnie Dean wklejał. - Robisz ten album sobie czy może w prezencie dla niego..? - Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ostrożnie przekładając wcześniejsze kartki.  
Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ruch wokół siebie. Za bardzo skupił się na zadaniu, które miał przed sobą. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał ciche chrząkanie Gen uniósł głowę odrobinę nieprzytomnie. Chciał się ukryć, schować album za plecami, a najchętniej zapaść się pod ziemię. Gen była jednak szybsza.  
\- Miał być prezentem, ale nie jestem pewien czy mu go dam. - wymamrotał niepewnie, przyglądając się jak Gen przerzuca delikatnie grube kartki albumu.  
\- Oczywiście, że musisz mu go dać. Te portrety są śliczne. - Gen nie kłamała. Była odrobinę zaskoczona, bo Dean właściwie rzadko fotografował ludzi. Ewentualnie byli oni tylko dodatkiem do jakiegoś większego tła. Tutaj w centrum był zawsze Castiel. I chociaż wiedziała, że Dean ma talent tak tutaj po prostu nie mogła oderwać wzroku od albumu.  


\- Chwileczkę. - brunetka zmarszczyła swoje gładkie czoło. - Przecież tutaj nie ma ani jednego twojego zdjęcia. Tak nie może być!  
\- Gen. Jestem fotografem, nie modelem. Oczywiście, że nie ma tu mojego zdjęcia. - westchnął, machając ręką, jakby była to sprawa kompletnie bezdyskusyjna.  
\- Na pewno jesteś na jakimś zdjęciu! - zawołała, a widząc powątpiewającą minę Deana sięgnęła po laptopa. - Sama sprawdzę.  
Po chwili już przeglądała jego albumy z poszczególnych dni. Dean po początkowej niechęci usiadł obok i zaczął jej opowiadać o poszczególnych ujęciach, jeśli do tej pory o nich nie słyszała. Ta z kolei patrzyła, jak z każdym kolejnym zdjęciem zmienia się atmosfera. Jak z początku na niewielu zdjęciach pojawia się brunet, jak zdjęcia zrobione są z pewną dozą nieśmiałości i dystansu. Widać było jak to się zmienia, jak coraz bliższe i odważniejsze są ujęcia, coraz szersze uśmiechy. Wreszcie znalazła zdjęcia Deana, z Castielem śpiącym na jego ramieniu.  
\- Jednak macie jakieś wspólne zdjęcie! - dziewczyna triumfalnie wycelowała palcem w ekran monitora. - Musisz je wstawić.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Po co mu moje zdjęcie? Chyba nie zapomni jak wyglądam. - Dean nie był przekonany. Zdecydowanie lepiej czuł się po drugiej stronie obiektywu niż przed nim. To chyba taki syndrom fotografa. Po prostu nie lubił siebie na zdjęciach.  
\- Ach, więc robisz mu ten album, żeby nie musiał patrzeć w lustro? Bo wiesz, swojego wyglądu też nie zapomni. - dziewczyna roześmiała się, burząc mu włosy na głowie. - No dalej.  
A Dean posłuchał. Jedno jedyne zdjęcie, na którym są razem. Gdy tusz wysechł dokładnie je przyciął i przyłożył do jasnej karty. Przez chwilę zapatrzył się na swoją twarz. Sam sobie wydał się szczęśliwy na tym zdjęciu. Cały czas tak się czuł, gdy Castiel był obok. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało i kiedy, ale on po prostu... po prostu mocno się przywiązał do bruneta o wiecznie roztrzepanych włosach. Epizod, w którym Castiel był jego nauczycielem wydawał się niesamowicie odległy i odrobinę nierzeczywisty. Teraz nawet nie potrafił nazwać tego, co jest między nimi. Przyjaźń zdecydowanie tutaj nie pasuje.  


\- Nie chcę... nie chcę żeby on wyjeżdżał. - westchnął Dean opierając głowę o kanapę. Naprawdę, mógłby tak w nieskończoność przemierzać z Castielem uliczki Paryża. Będzie mu brakowało tego przenikliwego spojrzenia niebieskich oczu, zmarszczek w ich kącikach, gdy uśmiech rozjaśniał mu twarz... Gen ześlizgnęła się z kanapy na podłogę, obejmując swojego szwagra i uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Musisz mu powiedzieć, Dean. - powiedziała, opierając głowę o jego ramię. - Co jutro macie w planach?  
\- Jakąś restaurację, nie jestem pewien jaką. Spotykamy się po południu. - odpowiedział, zaraz się reflektując, co chodzi Francuzce po głowie. - Ale przecież nie mogę mu jutro powiedzieć.  
\- Dlaczego nie? - dziewczyna podskoczyła, jak zwykle chcąc rozpocząć swoją walkę na argumenty. Zrezygnowała jednak widząc minę Deana. Za to szybko wymyśliła inne rozwiązanie. - No dobrze, jak chcesz. Ale skoro to jego ostatni wieczór w Paryżu to powinien odwiedzić też mnie i Sama. Zaproś go do nas na wieczór. Napijemy się wina, pożegnamy odpowiednio.  
\- Tylko jeśli mi obiecasz, że nie powiesz nic głupiego. - Dean pogroził jej palcem. Miał nadzieję, że jego bratowa nie postanowi zaingerować w sprawie Castiela. Chyba by tego nie zniósł, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Sama.  
\- Nigdy w życiu. - zaśmiała się, podnosząc z podłogi. - Myślę, że zasłużyliśmy na kakao. Co ty na to? 

Dean wrócił do klejenia zdjęć, a Gen tymczasem przeglądała dalej jego foldery. Trafiła wreszcie na zdjęcia z festiwalu kolorów i policzki lekko jej poróżowiały, gdy zobaczyła mokre i kolorowe ciało Castiela, sfotografowane w takich szczegółach, jakby zrobił je nie przypadkowy fotograf, a najlepszy kochanek. Ta dwójka jest niemożliwa! Jeśli oni się nie zejdą to chyba będzie znak, że prawdziwa miłość nie istnieje.  
Gdy wrócił Sam w salonie panował już porządek i jedynym śladem po całym zajściu był zapach kleju, ledwie wyczuwalny wśród słodkiej woni po kakao. Mężczyzna z entuzjazmem przyjął informację, że zapraszają Castiela do siebie na kolację przed wyjazdem. To znaczy, że nie będą gdzieś chodzili sami z Deanem, więc nie powinno stać się nic głupiego. W ten sposób może jego bratu łatwiej przyjdzie nadchodząca rozłąka.


	9. Gwiazda Mercury'ego

Castiel obudził się koło 9. Poczuł jakiś ciężar na swoim torsie, a szyja nieprzyjemnie strzyknęła, gdy poruszył głową. Westchnął niezadowolony i po chwili rozpoznał osobę, która zrobiła sobie z niego poduszkę.  
To Izzy oplotła go swoim ciałem jak koala, wtulając głowę w jego tors.  
No tak, oglądali telewizję… Mlasnął kilka razy i zaraz dobudził dziewczynę, która podobnie zaspanymi, niebieskimi oczami, spojrzała na niego.  
\- Bry – wymamrotała i sturlała się z niego na kanapę, tuląc się i chcąc dalej spać. Castiel wstał, przeciągnął się mocno i złapał ją na ręce.  
\- Wracasz spać. – Oświadczył jej, łokciem otwierając drzwi do małej sypialni.  
\- A ty..? – Mruknęła, wchodząc już pod kołdrę i wtulając się w poduszkę.  
\- A ja przygotuję śniadanie, które będzie w lodówce i pójdę. Muszę jeszcze załatwić kilka spraw – uśmiechnął się lekko i nachylił się, całując ją w czoło. – Pisz, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała. Znasz mój e-mail. I poradzisz sobie mała. – Dodał zaraz i znowu się uśmiechnął.  


Załatwił szybko to, co obiecał i już po dwudziestu minutach był na zewnątrz. Przeszedł się po jeszcze wilgotnym chodniku do busa, którym podróżowali imprezowicze wracający właśnie ze spotkań oraz biznesmani, których nie stać było na własny pojazd i teraz klęli na komunikację miejską. Castiel za to oparł się o szybę, przymykając oczy i myśląc, czy w domu uda mu się zdrzemnąć.  
Nie udało się. Po tym jak wyszedł z busa okazało się, że przegapił swój przystanek. Musiał się cofnąć, przy okazji zachodząc do Subwaya. Kupił kawę i 15-centymetrową kanapkę, idąc dalej.  
Gdy wyrzucił kubek, a po kanapce został jedynie sos w kąciku ust, zostało mu dziesięć minut do domu. Tam, przed mieszkaniem zauważył dwoje ludzi. Rosjankę, która mieszkała piętro niżej i właśnie, zgarbiona i jak zwykle mamrocząca do siebie, próbowała wnieść o wiele za dużo zakupów jak na nią. Drugą osobą był młody chłopak z burzą jasnych, kręconych włosów, które opadały mu kaskadami na ramiona. Gdy się odwrócił zaskoczył Castiela oczami w kolorze lodu oraz równym rzędem białych zębów. Wraz z widocznie wyrobionym ciałem i opalenizną pasował do marzeń o surferach.  
\- Oi! – Krzyknął, zauważając go i po chwili podchodząc. Amerykanin. Miami albo Hollywood, sądząc po akcencie i… i wyglądzie. Castiel stał chwilę, próbując zrozumieć kim on jest.  
\- Ah, to ty Miguel. Nie poznałem cię przez te włosy – powiedział i dodał, żeby ruszyli do jego mieszkania. Przy okazji pomogli Rosjance wnieść zakupy. W mieszkaniu Castiela usiedli na zewnątrz z kubkami kawy w dłoniach.  


Przez około dwie godziny rozmawiali, a później podpisywali dokumenty. Za dwa dni to miało być mieszkanie Miguela.  
\- Nie zabierasz fortepianu, Cas? – Spytał w pewnym momencie i zdziwił się, widząc jak ten kręci głową.  
\- Lecę samolotem i szczerze patrząc na pieniądze to taniej wyjdzie mi kupić gdzieś gdzie wyląduję, w nowym mieszkaniu – wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Więc zrób z tym, co chcesz. Tylko nie niszcz.  
Po kolejnej godzinie Miguel wraz z dokumentami i kompletem kluczy wyszedł, a Cas sięgnął do telefonu i zadzwonił do Deana.  
\- Wybacz, że dopiero teraz – powiedział na wstępie, przyciskając telefon policzkiem do ramienia, a w dłoniach mając zbiór dzienników, które właśnie pakował do skrzyń. – Miałem gościa, zasiedział się, a teraz – kilka razy zakaszlał. – Pakuję rzeczy. Zarezerwowałem jednak stolik i dziś będzie dość tłoczno. Cud, że się w ogóle udało! Adres to Rue Boissy d'Anglas. Sądzę, że nie muszę podawać numeru. Zauważysz, gdzie się wybieramy. I to na godzinę dwudziestą. – Znowu zakaszlał. – Od kiedy tu tyle kurzu – mruknął. – Nie martw się o strój. Możesz nałożyć cokolwiek tylko chcesz. Ja chyba stawiam na jakąś ciemną koszulę i niebieski szal – rzucił z uśmiechem i po chwili się pożegnał.

***

Dean przez cały dzień wahał się, czy nie powinien na przykład dodać jakiegoś napisu do tego albumu. Może jakiś cytat? Złota myśl? Wiersz? Cokolwiek? Krążył pomiędzy komputerem, a książkami szukając czegoś odpowiedniego, ale wszystko wydało mu się po prostu nieadekwatne. Albo zbyt pompatyczne, albo wręcz przeciwnie - pisane takim językiem, którego żaden z nich nigdy by nie użył. Nie chciał żeby wyszło to sztucznie czy wymuszenie. Żeby tak było musiałby wymyślić coś własnego, a na to kompletnie nie miał weny. Zresztą, Dean jest fotografem nie poetą. Zdaje się jednak, że zdjęcia przedstawiają więcej niż Dean byłby w stanie opisać słowami. Na pierwszej, pustej karcie starannie czarnym tuszem napisał tylko "Dla Castiela. - D.W." i opatrzył to datą ich wspólnej wycieczki. Od pierwszego dnia, gdy spotkali się niedaleko paryskiej kawiarenki (wydawało się, że wieki minęły od tego czasu!) aż po dzień, który miał dopiero nastąpić. Dzień wylotu.  
Dopiero po południu zadzwonił jego telefon. Tym razem nie była to krótka wiadomość tekstowa - mieli okazję porozmawiać i Dean cieszył się słysząc w słuchawce znajomy, ciepły głos. Przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, obiecał się nie spóźnić i od razu powędrował do komputera, żeby sprawdzić jak najłatwiej dostać się na wskazaną ulicę. Chyba najprościej będzie, gdy wysiądzie na placu Concorde i stamtąd łatwo znajdzie Rue Boissy d'Anglas. Dzięki temu na pewno nie przegapi wskazanego przez Castiela miejsca. Oczywiście brunet musiał jak zwykle pozostawić sobie margines tajemnicy i nie powiedział mu dokładnie dokąd się wybierają. Cóż, Dean miał tylko nadzieję, że nie ma zbyt wielu lokali przy tej uliczce, bo nie chciał mieć problemów z odnalezieniem prawidłowego miejsca. Czuł się trochę jak dzieciak biorący udział w jakiejś grze terenowej. Nagrodą miała być kolacja z Castielem i Dean nie mógł się doczekać.  


Dochodził wieczór. Sam i Gen już wrócili z pracy, gdy Dean wreszcie wymaszerował ze swojego pokoju. Postanowił wziąć przykład z Castiela i ubrać się podobnie jak on. Wybrał szal, szary w drobny czarny deseń, który zawiązał niezbyt ciasno na swojej szyi. Zamiast koszuli wybrał jednak dwurzędowy, czarny sweter. Prezentował się chyba całkiem dobrze, bo Gen zagwizdała lekko, gdy wszedł do salonu.  
\- Wychodzisz gdzieś? - Sam zapytał zdziwiony.  
\- Tak. Mam jeszcze jedno miejsce do sfotografowania z Castielem. Niedługo przyjdziemy. - Dean odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami. Tego Sam się nie spodziewał. Myślał, że Dean już nie spotka się z Castielem sam na sam, ale przecież nie mógł mu tego zabronić. Życzył mu tylko dobrej zabawy, a Dean umknął przed jego spojrzeniem zmartwionego szczeniaka wychodząc z domu. 

***

Castiel był pewny, że jeszcze nie spakował swojej ciemnej koszuli. Przeszukał więc całą szafę, wszystkie półki i kosz w łazience.  
Koszula jednak – jak podejrzewał – znajdowała się już na dnie jego walizki.  
Postukał palcem wskazującym w swoją dolną wargę, zastanawiając się co w takim razie nałożyć. Na pewno nie chciał zrezygnować ze swojego niebieskiego szalu. Kochał go, zresztą pochodził z Indii i jak na razie – mimo upływu lat – nie widać było żadnego zaciągnięcia czy przetarcia materiału. Położył go ostrożnie na łóżku, zaraz próbując dobrać coś innego.  
Garnitur był zbyt… garniturowy. Aż nazbyt elegancki, wisząc na wieszaku w pokrowcu i czekając na kolejny dzień, gdy to będzie musiał wystąpić na koncercie. Tam miał pewność, że każdy mężczyzna będzie w garniturze.  
Dziś? Dzisiaj mieli dobrze się przy sobie czuć i zjeść smaczną kolację z kieliszkami szampana.  


Po pół godzinie wybrał w końcu wąskie dżinsowe spodnie, brązowy pasek, jasną koszulę i lawendową marynarkę, której kolor już wpadał w niebieski. Starając się niczego nie ubrudzić wypił kawę, posprzątał kuchnię i jeszcze skończył pakować dzienniki. Uśmiechnął się smutno, widząc dziennik z okresu Francji i Włoch. Leonardo… Przesunął palcami po tłoczeniach w okładce po czym odłożył go do innych w skrzyni. Będą musieli się na lotnisku nanosić.  
Po dziewiętnastej wyszedł z mieszkania upewniając się, że drzwi są zamknięte, po czym szybko skierował się do stacji Falguière, skąd odjeżdżało metro numer 12. Tam spędził jakieś dwadzieścia minut, jak zwykle uważając, by nikt i nic nie zabrudziło jego koszuli czy szalu, który miał luźno zarzucony na szyi.  
Wysiadł, gdy ogłoszono stację Concorde. Wyszedł zaraz na zewnątrz i wciągnął słodki, wieczorny zapach Paryża. Z wielu knajpek już dochodziły przyjemne zapachy i jeszcze lepszy dla ucha dźwięk rozmów i ogólnego szmeru, jak w jakimś ulu. Zadowolony rozejrzał się i ruszył znaną sobie drogą.  
W końcu jego oczom ukazał się wielki budynek zajmujący – jeśli dobrze pamiętał – cztery numery domów od 8 do 12. Ciemne, żelazne ornamenty wiły się jakby chcąc oddzielić bar i hotel od zgiełku ulicy. Stanął w cieniu, opierając się o ścianę i zerknął na zegarek. Jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut i pojawi się Dean. Poczuł w żołądku znajomy ścisk. Nerwy? Wykpił sam siebie za takie podejście. Dean to… to Dean. Próbował zmusić swoje sumienie do współpracy, tłumacząc samemu sobie, że to jego dawny uczeń. Te jednak odcinało się tym, że jest teraz przystojny, wolny i najprawdopodobniej bardzo chętny. 

Dean ruszył z metra w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej uliczki. Gdy dostrzegł tablicę informacyjną z jej nazwą poczuł rosnące podekscytowanie. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd Cas go zabiera, ale był pewien, że będzie to coś niezwykłego. Z takim przekonaniem ominął kilka knajpek, które nie wyróżniały się niczym szczególnym. Trochę się stresował, bo przecież o wyjątkowości miejsca nie musi stanowić wygląd zewnętrzny...  
Wtedy go dostrzegł. Lampy w finezyjnych kloszach oświetlały napis Buddha Bar, znajdujący się nad równie finezyjnymi drzwiami. Wykonane były z metalowej kraty wyrzeźbionej we wschodnie ornamenty. Dean od razu wyciągnął aparat, bawiąc się ustawieniami i szukając najlepszego kąta dla takiego oświetlenia, omijając przychodzących lub wychodzących gości. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł, że jeden z gości nie rusza się ani do środka lokalu, ani na zewnątrz ulicy. Stoi jedynie z boku, w cieniu, przyglądając mu się. Gdy wlepił wzrok w to miejsce sylwetka poruszyła się i Castiel wyszedł z cienia.  
\- Dobry wieczór. - Dean przywitał się z nim, od razu przyciskając usta do jego policzka. Może nawet za mocno jak na zwykłe przywitanie, które przecież powinno być jedynie muśnięciem.  
Skierował wzrok prosto w niebieskie oczy Castiela, które teraz podkreślone barwą szalika wydawały się jeszcze bardziej hipnotyzujące. Wyglądał bardzo dobrze, chociaż wydawał się być odrobinę zmęczony. Nic dziwnego, przez ostatnie dni nie miał chwili dla siebie. Dean uniósł aparat i po raz kolejny karta pamięci zaczęła zapełniać się ujęciami bruneta.  
Castiel kłócił się z samym sobą aż w końcu nie zauważył obiektu swoich myśli. Jak zwykle z aparatem. Uśmiechnął się, oddając równie mocno pocałunek w policzek. Dłoń musnęła nadgarstek Winchestera.  
\- Ładnie ci w tym szalu – uśmiechnął się, poprawiając go i niechcący muskając palcami jego szyję. – Chodźmy już do środka, zaraz zgaszą światła.  


Widząc jego zdziwioną minę zaśmiał się cicho i nie pozwalając mu na razie robić zdjęć, ruszył do wejścia. Drobna kobieta powitała ich lekkim ukłonem i spytała, czy mają rezerwację. Castiel odpowiedział płynnym francuskim zaraz też coś dodając, na co ona pokiwała głową i zapewniła z uśmiechem, że tak się stanie.  
Następnie kelner zaprowadził ich do stolika. W środku było jeszcze cudowniej niż na zewnątrz i Deana pewnie aż korciło, żeby chwycić za aparat. Trzymał się jednak dzielnie. Powitały ich ciepłe żółte i czerwone światła wydobywające się z ukrytych lampek w podłodze i ścianach. Wspięli się po szerokich schodach przykrytych czerwonym dywanem przez co miało się wrażenie, że idzie się po chmurach. Skręcili omijając innych ludzi, pojedyncze stoliki i kolejne czarne kolumny z dialektem z Indii.  
W środku było o wiele więcej miejsca, niż mogłoby się wydawać z zewnątrz. Ogromną przestrzeń zagospodarowano stolikami, mało tego z góry wychylały się balustrady i widać było kolejne miejsca dla gości. Castiel jak zwykle spełniał doskonale swoją rolę przewodnika. Dean nie musiał zadawać żadnych pytań, bo Cas zawsze wyczuł, o czym trzeba dopowiedzieć, co dokładniej wyjaśnić. Jak na przykład napisy na kolumnach - Dean miał niesamowitą ochotę porobić im zdjęcia, by dowiedzieć się później, co dokładnie oznaczają.  
\- Każda kolumna, jeśli dobrze odczytuję pojedyncze słowa, oznacza jakąś inną emocję. W innym miejscu za to są kolumny historyczne. W jeszcze innym, religijne – szepnął do niego.  
Wspinali się dalej po schodach, jednak Dean prawie tego nie odczuwał. Rozglądał się cały czas po interesującym wnętrzu. Wszechobecne żyrandole rzucające ciepłe światło, kolorowe tkaniny wyściełające każdy kątek. Podobnie jak w kabarecie, który odwiedzili, jednak w zupełnie innym stylu i kontekście. Tam materiały miały cię otumaniać, pobudzać zmysły, stwarzać atmosferę zmysłowości i tajemnicy. Tutaj ściany zdobiły tradycyjne, dalekowschodnie wzory, które tworzyły zupełnie inny klimat. Mniej nasączony erotyzmem, bardziej zabawą i egzotyką. Przynajmniej dla Deana, który nie miał jeszcze okazji podróżować po Azji.  


W końcu wznieśli się jeszcze jedne schody wyżej. Kelner wskazał im stolik ustawiony w okrągłej wnęce przy balustradzie. Dwie małe kanapy z podobnymi jak wszędzie ornamentami stały przy niskim, brązowym stoliku, na którym stała także malutka lampka. U dołu za to rozciągał się widok na główną salę. Blisko 70 stolików, a w centrum wielki pomnik Buddy. Usiedli, a po chwili dołączył do nich inny kelner, pokazując Castielowi butelkę i pytając, czy ten rodzaj mu odpowiada. Kiwnął głową i spojrzał jak nalewa im szampana. Odprawił go ruchem głowy i zaraz zerknął na Deana.  
\- Spokojnie, możesz już robić zdjęcia – zaśmiał się cicho. Zauważył już jak Dean lekko niecierpliwe kręcił się na fotelu. Teraz już w swoim żywiole zabrał się za szukanie najładniejszych ujęć Buddy, Castiela i całego tego indyjskiego przepychu.  
Po kilku minutach, gdy Winchester znowu siedział na miejscu, aparat mając obok, Castiel uniósł lekko kieliszek. – Mam nadzieję, że lubisz szampana z młodego rocznika – mruknął i uniósł go lekko w toaście. – Za ostatnią noc w Paryżu. – Zaledwie na chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały, gdy w całym budynku zgasło światło. Ludzie, na których stolikach były lampki lub świeczki także je wyłączyli.  
\- A teraz patrz – powiedział Cas, znajdując dłoń Deana i kładąc ją na barierce.  


Od dołu sali powoli zaczęły się zapalać żyrandole, grała orientalna muzyka, a światła… one tańczyły. To z jednego końca, to z drugiego, w końcu podświetlając na kolorowo wielki posąg boga.  
Tego się nie spodziewał! Gra świateł w restauracji, to dopiero widowisko! Jak mały, rozentuzjazmowany dzieciak nachylił się nad barierką, żeby lepiej widzieć i lepiej sfotografować przedstawienie. Czuł dłoń Castiela na swojej i ani myślał uciekać od tego dotyku. Wręcz przeciwnie - ścisnął go mocniej, gdy nagle światła zgasły, a rozbrzmiała muzyka, z której pojawieniem się pojedyncze światła zaczęły przemieszczać się po lampkach, jakby były żywe. Wyglądało to przepięknie. Dean miał słabość do kolorowych świateł. Tak samo było pod wieżą Eiffela - niby codzienne widowisko dla kogoś, kto mieszka w Paryżu, a jednak tamten pokaz świateł też zawsze budził w nim zachwyt. Kochał też wszelkiego rodzaju błyskawice czy zorze polarne. Nie było łatwo uchwycić je na zdjęciu, czasem się nie udawało i rodziła się frustracja. Jaka jednak była to radość, gdy udało mu się wreszcie uchwycić idealny kadr!  
Rozległy się oklaski, a Castiel z uśmiechem zapalił ich lampkę i spojrzał na Deana. Zachwyt na jego twarzy sprawił, że coś w środku buchnęło przyjemnym ciepłem, a Cas przygryzł dolną wargę. Czy można być aż tak szczęśliwym?  
\- To było niesamowite. - Dean nachylił się, by zapalić ponownie lampkę na ich stoliku. 

Jak wywnioskował z menu najlepszą i najbardziej polecaną opcją był zakup wspólnego posiłku do podziału. Postanowili więc pójść za radą i zamówili komplet składający się z różnych rodzajów curry z sosami z mango czy tradycyjnego jogurtu. Do jedzenia Castiel domówił jeszcze karafkę wytrawnego wina, nie pozwalając Deanowi choćby dotknąć kart win i napojów alkoholowych. Dzisiaj – choć Winchester jeszcze o tym nie wiedział – to on stawiał kolację. To była jego ostatnia noc, nie Deana.  
\- Nigdy nie próbowałem kuchni indyjskiej - oświadczył Dean poważnie. – Jakoś nie było okazji.  
Castiel szczerze się zdziwił na te słowa. Zaczął opowiadać o Indiach, dodawać czasem swoje własne ciekawostki co do robienia potraw tutaj – w Europie – a tych prawdziwych, w Indiach, gdzie często wygląda to i smakuje zupełnie inaczej.  
\- Tej restauracji jednak ufam – uśmiechnął się, gryząc właśnie coś na kształt podpłomyka. – Jest to restauracja, w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu jest bar, a zaraz obok hotel. Noce są tutaj nieziemsko drogie. Raz tu spałem i muszę przyznać, że trzymają poziom – uśmiechnął się do niego i po chwili patrzył, jak na stół ląduje wielkie naczynie z podziałkami na różne smaki curry. Jeszcze jakiś czas jedynie obserwowali jak donoszą kolejne sosy i dodatki, a na koniec rzeczoną karafkę wina. Gdy kelner zaproponował, że im naleje, Cas pokręcił spokojnie głową i go odesłał.  
\- No to smacznego – uśmiechnął się. Zaczęli jeść, a smak jak zwykle był nieziemski. Cas musiał sam sobie przyznać, że miał nosa do restauracji, do miejsc, gdzie można dobrze zjeść. Do noclegów już mniej, ale to nie o tym mowa, prawda?  


Od słowa do słowa przeszli do lekkiej rozmowy na temat ulubionych potraw. Dean podrapał się po karku.  
\- Chyba jestem wierny amerykańskiej kuchni. Hot dogs, apple pie and chevrolet. - zaśmiał się nucąc piosenkę ze znanej reklamy. - Z europejskiego jedzenia najbardziej polubiłem chyba naleśniki. W przeciwieństwie do amerykańskich pancakes są cienkie i można je wypełniać także wytrawnym farszem. Gen robi najlepsze, z łososiem i szpinakiem. Mówię ci niebo w gębie!  
Wiadomo, jak to jest z rozmowami. Od słowa do słowa przechodzi się gładko od jednego tematu do drugiego łańcuszkiem skojarzeń. Tak teraz od jedzenia przeszli do innych zwyczajów, swoich własnych norm i dziwnych zachowań.  
\- Byłem okropnym współlokatorem - zaśmiał się Dean, przeczesując włosy ręką. Przypomniał sobie pewną historię z wcześniejszych lat. - Największy problem miałem z porannym wstawaniem. Pamiętam, jak ustawiałem sobie budzik, który rozlegał się co dziesięć minut przez co najmniej godzinę zanim wreszcie zwlekłem się z łóżka. Lisa tego nienawidziła. Teraz na szczęście mam nielimitowane godziny pracy i odrobinę więcej rozsądku.  
\- Lisa była moją dziewczyną. - dodał widząc pytające spojrzenie Castiela. - Nie za wiele tu do opowiadania, mieszkaliśmy razem przez jakiś czas. Zdaje się, że byłem zbyt nieodpowiedzialny, żeby to mogło zadziałać. No i ten budzik musiał przechylić czarę goryczy. - Zaśmiał się ponownie, kierując niepewny wzrok na Castiela. Też chciał coś usłyszeć o jego przeszłości. - A ty? Co powiedziałby o tobie twój współlokator?  
Taka ciekawa zabawa. Opisać siebie czyimiś oczami. Ciekawe, co o Deanie powiedziałaby Lisa. Czy teraz zmieniłaby zdanie? Dean miał wrażenie, że sporo się w jego życiu zmieniło, ale czy zmienił się on sam? Nadal czuł się dzieciakiem, tylko trochę większym, o większych potrzebach i większych obowiązkach.  
Ciekaw był, jak mieszkałoby się z Castielem. Wyobrażał sobie jakieś niewielki domek, może z widokiem na ogród, w którym rosną róże. W środku oni, przepychają się na kanapie usiłując zyskać władzę na pilotem telewizora. Wreszcie udaje im się włączyć jakiś film i znowu głowa Castiela upada na jego ramię. Potem kładą się razem do łóżka, by Dean znowu mógł oglądać niebieskie oczy z poziomu sąsiedniej poduszki... Och, Dean. Wróć do rzeczywistości.  


Wraz z ubywającym curry zwalniali i znowu zaczynali więcej rozmawiać. Cas zainteresował się historią z Lisą, ale widząc niechęć Deana, nie wypytywał dalej. Uśmiechnął się lekko na jego pytanie i upił wina z kieliszka.  
\- Dwa razy z kimś mieszkałem. Pierwszy raz z moją kuzynką, Anną. Jest bardzo żywiołowa, chciała ciągle gdzieś jeździć, ale wtedy nasze finanse nam na to nie pozwalały. Gdy została zaproponowana jej praca w innym państwie, od razu tam ruszyła. – Wzruszył ramionami. Widać było, że nie chowa urazy. Prawdziwa historia była odrobinę inna. W tym czasie gdy Anna i Cas mieszkali razem po prostu nie powinni nigdzie się pokazywać bez specjalnego immunitetu lub specjalnych nakazów. Siedzieli cicho, jak myszy kościelne, choć Anna była bardzo nerwowa i chciała jak najszybciej zwiać z owładniętego okupacją kraju. Gdy pewnego dnia posłaniec przyniósł list, że poszukują jednej osoby, niezależnie kobiety czy mężczyzny, który przejawia oznaki szybkiej regeneracji i długiego życia, jest on wzywany na królewski dwór, gdzie zapewnią immunitet i ciągłą ochronę. Castiel sam chętnie by się uwolnił, ale z miłości do Anny, to jej pozwolił wyjechać.  
Odstawił powoli kieliszek i podrapał się po policzku.  


\- Drugą osobą, z którą mieszkałem był dość ekscentryczny malarz – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Miał czasem humory jak Sherlock z BBC. Umiał się do mnie nie odzywać całymi dniami albo w środku nocy zaczynać malować. To nie był duży domek. Radziliśmy sobie i byłem chyba całkiem niezłym współlokatorem. Doradzałem, czasem krytykowałem, okrywałem go kocem gdy zasypiał nad sztalugą lub robiłem posiłki, gdy o nich zapominał – niebieskie oczy na chwilę przyjęły nieobecny wyraz. Czuł jak mocniej zaciska szczękę. Nie powinien o nim opowiadać. To tylko, mimo upływu tylu lat, bolało mocniej. – A później nie miałem wyboru i wyniosłem się, bo zabrała go choroba – podniósł spojrzenie na Deana i parsknął nerwowym śmiechem. – Przepraszam, zbyt tu się rozgaduję. Nie powinniśmy gadać o takich smutkach – wzniósł lekko kieliszek w toaście i spojrzał prosto w zielone oczy. – Za dawnych i przyszłych współlokatorów – powiedział, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia. Czy byłoby miło mieszkać razem? Na pewno. Dean byłby Deanem, marudziłby o normalne jedzenie czyli hamburgery, na weekendy przyjeżdżaliby Sam i Gen i byłoby tak miło, a w domu z przeszklonym… Tutaj myśli Castiela gwałtownie się zatrzymały. Żadnych luster. Żadnych więzi. Zmarszczył brwi i nałożył sobie porcję curry, poświęcając temu całą swoją uwagę.  


Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jak Dean zakrztusił się winem przy toaście.  
\- Hej, czyli toast się spełni. – powiedział, gdy Winchester mógł złapać oddech. – Podobno jak ktoś się przy toaście zakrztusi to na pewno się spełni. Jeśli już o mieszkaniach i przyjaciołach mowa… Kiedy Sam i Gen będą mieli małe łosiątka? – dodał, chcąc zepchnąć zarówno swoje myśli, jak i temat rozmowy na inny tor.  
\- Myślę, że to tylko kwestia czasu - zaśmiał się Dean. - Prawdopodobnie poszłoby łatwiej, gdybym nie spał za ścianą. Staram się często wychodzić, sam rozumiesz. Jak tylko skończę zdjęcia do przewodnika po Paryżu to wyjadę gdzieś dalej, zostawię im trochę swobody. Może wtedy w końcu doczekam się bratanka.  
Zagadany Dean nieprzytomnie sięgnął po kolejną porcję curry. Zapatrzony był w oczy swojego rozmówcy, więc zdziwił się, gdy jego ręka spotkała się z dłonią Castiela, który najwidoczniej wpadł na ten sam pomysł. Przez chwilę trzymali się za ręce, delikatnie i lekko, a palce automatycznie splotły się ze sobą. Serce Deana przyspieszyło gwałtownie, jakby pobudzone prądem. Był pewien, ze było słychać, jak obija się o jego żebra niczym ptak uwięziony w klatce. Całe szczęście muzyka w Buddha Barze skomponowana była z podobnych dźwięków. Może nikt nie zauważy.  


W tym momencie idealnie byłoby wręczyć Castielowi album z jego zdjęciami. Dean miał go przy sobie - wciąż się wahał, czy nie podarować mu go właśnie dzisiaj. W końcu to może być ostatnia okazja.... ale nie odważył się. Chwila minęła, ręce rozplotły się i każdy sięgnął po inną porcję sosu.  
\- A tak... skoro mowa o Gen i Samie to zapraszają cię dzisiaj na wieczorek pożegnalny. - Dean przypomniał sobie, że nie poinformował jeszcze o tym Castiela. Gen by mu nie wybaczyła, gdyby go nie przyprowadził dzisiaj wieczorem. - Posiedzimy sobie wszyscy razem, napijemy się trochę wina. Będzie sympatycznie. Co powiesz?  
Dean miał szczerą nadzieję, że uda mu się spędzić z Castielem dalszą część wieczoru, dlatego uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy ten się zgodził.  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie jesteś bezpieczny. Gdybyś się nie zgodził musiałbym cię zabrać siłą, bo Gen nie dałaby mi żyć. - zażartował, a widząc rozbawioną minę Castiela dorzucił. - No co? Jestem pewien, że dałbym radę cię przerzucić przez ramię i zanieść do domu. Natomiast zmierzyć się z rozzłoszczoną Francuzką to nie lada wyzwanie.  


Chwilę później Cas zaczął mówić o jednej jego podróży w okolice Indii. Opowiadał o słoniach, o tym wszystkim co tam zobaczył i co przeżył, a w zielonych oczach widział prawdziwe zainteresowanie tym, co mówi. Żadne znudzenie czy chęć ucieczki od danego tematu.  
W pewnym momencie łyżka zaszorowała o dno naczynia. Cas zerknął do środka i uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- Nawet nie wiem, kiedy to zjedliśmy – zauważył i gdy po chwili pojawił się obok nich kelner, poprosił szybko o dwa desery i rachunek.  
\- Wybacz, że zamówiłem za ciebie, ale teraz zaczynają mieć tłumy i wolę ich tutaj nie zadręczać czekaniem na nasz wybór – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i złożył sztućce na talerzu.  
Po chwili opróżnił także karafkę, rozlewając ostatnie krople wina do kieliszka Deana. On miał swój prawie pełny, więc dobrze się złożyło.  


Czekając na desery zaczęli jeszcze rozmowę na temat różnych wierzeń, w tych buddyjskim.  
\- Lubię ich mitologię. Uważam ją za bardziej… prawdziwą niż grecką. Nie mówię tu jednak o ilości rąk, których tutaj mieli dużo, tylko o zachowaniach ludzi. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami i upił łyk wina, oblizując jeszcze usta.  
Kelner przyniósł im w końcu desery. Jeden – dla Castiela – to był biszkopt o smaku zielonej herbaty i wanilii z sosem miętowym, a dla Deana różany creme brulee z sorbetem z liczi.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować – uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową, by zaczął jeść, w czasie gdy kelner podał rachunek. Castiel położył książeczkę przy sobie, wyciągając portfel i odliczając sumę wraz z napiwkiem. Dean nie musiał nawet znać dokładnej ceny, ale trzycyfrowa liczba mówiła sama za siebie.  
\- Smacznego – dodał zaraz, łapiąc za widelczyk i zaczynając jeść.  


Gdy szli już do domu Gen i Sama błękit nieba powoli ustępował już wieczorowi. Zresztą, najwyższa pora. Na niebie zaczęły mrugać małe i większe gwiazdy, które mimo wszystko próbowały się pokazać. Dean wskazał na jedną z nich, szczerząc się wesoło.  
\- To gwiazda Mercury’ego.  
Castiel uniósł brwi, po chwili jednak mrużąc oczy.  
\- Jaka?  
\- Mercury’ego. Nie znasz tej gwiazdy? Zaczynam wątpić w twoją wiedzę – zaśmiał się, nadal wskazują w niebo.  
\- Naprawdę jej nie widzę – powiedział i w końcu się zatrzymał, próbując dojrzeć słaby, jaśniejszy od nieba punkcik. Poczuł po chwili jak silne ramiona oplatają go w talii, a jedna dłoń wędruje na nadgarstku i unosi go, by Cas w końcu zobaczył gwiazdę.  
\- Dean, nie słyszałem nigdy o żadnym Mercurym.  
\- A Freddie Mercury? Queen i takie tam sprawy.  
\- On nie ma gwiazdy – fuknął jak kociak, ruszając do przodu, ale nadal czując wokół siebie jego rękę. Zwolnił, wtulając się bardziej w ciało obok. – Znowu wymyślasz swoje odpowiedzi. Tak jak na testach dopisywałeś podpunkt d) gdy inne ci nie pasowały.  
Gdy tak rozmawiali, co raz zahaczając to o przeszłość, to o przyszłość, Castiel nawet nie próbował się wyrwać spod ramienia Deana. Pasowało do jego talii, pasowało leżąc tak, grzejąc i dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa. 

***

Gen przygotowała parę talerzy lekkich przekąsek. Przyda im się coś dobrego do jedzenia, a ponieważ robiło się późno nie chciała gotować nic ciężkostrawnego. Zresztą, nie będą przecież siedzieli w jadalni - w takim wypadku wszystko musi zmieścić się na stoliku salonie. Wreszcie jedzenie było gotowe, brakowało tylko głównego gościa. Wskazówki zegarka zbliżały się już do dziesiątki, więc chyba najwyższa pora, żeby się pojawili.  
W oczekiwaniu na chłopców Gen wyszła na balkon, ciesząc oczy słońcem chowającym się za budynkami Paryża. Po chwili dołączył do niej Sam, przytulając ją i opierając podbródek na jej miękkich czarnych włosach. Trwali tak przez chwilę, aż ich wzrok padł na parę, która pojawiła się na końcu ulicy.  
\- Czy to...? - Sam wyciągnął szyję, żeby lepiej widzieć.  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie. To oni. - uśmiechnęła się Gen, zerkając na dwie, powoli powiększające się sylwetki, które gdyby nie dwie głowy można by było wziąć za jedną, bardzo szeroką osobę. Najwidoczniej szli bardzo blisko siebie, co Gen stwierdziła z pewną dozą radości. Miała nadzieję, że to dobry znak. Może Dean powiedział już Castielowi, co do niego czuje? Może jeszcze dzisiaj będą mogli wypić toast za ich szczęście?  
\- Czy oni się obejmują? - na to pytanie Sama, Gen tylko przewróciła oczami. Czasami miała wrażenie, że trzeba do niego mówić dużymi literami, najlepiej czarno na białym.  
\- Ciii, bo nas usłyszą. - położyła palec na ustach i wyjaśniła szeptem - Oczywiście, że się obejmują. Jak dorośniesz to ci wszystko wytłumaczę.  
Zaśmiała się, wtulając mocniej w ciało męża. Z dołu dało się słyszeć śmiechy, zdaje się, że chłopcom było bardzo wesoło.  
\- Słyszysz, jacy są szczęśliwi? - zapytała rozmarzona. Przypominało jej to czasy, gdy Sammy odprowadzał ją do domu po randce w kinie albo spacerze po parku, gdy trzymali się za ręce, a potem całowali pod kamienicą. Też się wtedy tak śmiali.  
\- Słyszę. Chodźmy do środka, nie podglądajmy ich już. - Sam pocałował Gen w czubek głowy i zniknęli w środku mieszkania.

***

Drzwi otworzyła im Gen ubrana w żółtą, dobrze skrojoną sukienkę i czarne rajstopy. Wyglądała prześlicznie, a zarazem nie wydawało się, by szła na jakiś pokaz mody. Taka… perfekcyjna pani domu, prawda?  
Pierwsza cmoknęła Castiela w policzek, uśmiechając się i szybko rozmawiając z nim na temat miejsca, gdzie jedli. Cas zaledwie dostał chwilę na szybkie muśnięcie policzka wyższego mężczyzny, gdy Gen złapała go pod ramię i już prowadziła do salonu, nadal wypytując o restaurację. Gdy nalewała mu wina, Cas zerknął ponad jej ramię i na chwilę udało mu się spotkać ze spojrzeniem Deana. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, a przy oczach pojawiły się małe zmarszczki, gdy mrużył je lekko w zadowoleniu.  
Uśmiech nie schodził Deanowi z twarzy, chociaż teraz odrobinę złagodniał. Naprawdę Dean dawno nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. To nie tak, że wcześniej był smutny, nie, całkiem cieszył się ze swojego dotychczasowego życia. Jednak w momencie, gdy Castiel znowu się w nim pojawił to poprzedni stan rzeczy wydawał się jedynie wyblakłym wspomnieniem. Przy nim Deanowi przyspieszało serce, jak przed chwilą, gdy spacerowali objęci uliczkami Paryża.  


Złapał szybki uśmiech Castiela w swoim kierunku i coś zatrzepotało mu w brzuchu. Czy to te sławne motyle? Być może. Poczuł ciężką rękę na swoim ramieniu, by spotkać się ze spojrzeniem Sama.  
\- Idziesz? - zapytał, ciągnąc go do salonu. Dean omal się przez to nie przewrócił, więc nie pozostał bratu dłużny i tak zaczęły się krótkie przepychanki między nimi, które zakończyły się tak, że Dean wślizgnął się na kanapę i ukrył za plecami Castiela.  
\- Czas, czas - wymamrotał zdyszany, wychylając się zza czarnej głowy. Gen wymieniła z Castielem wymowne spojrzenie, mówiące "Ci Winchesterowie zachowują się jak dzieci!". Zaraz jednak pocałowała w czoło swojego męża, który usiadł teraz obok niej.  
\- To o czym rozmawiacie? - zapytał Dean, kiedy oddech mu się uspokoił.  
\- O sztuce. - odpowiedziała wykrętnie Gen, a Dean od razu poczuł, że dzieje się tutaj coś podejrzanego.  
\- O jakiej sztuce? - zapytał, a dziewczyna wzruszyła wdzięcznie ramionami.  
\- No wiesz, głównie malarstwo - uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. No tak, obawy Deana się potwierdzały. Gen nie mogła po prostu zapomnieć o tym szkicu? Jeśli ten temat będzie dalej rozwijany to wszystko może się wydać, a wtedy... Dean wolał o tym nie myśleć. Już otwierał usta, żeby zmienić temat, gdy wtrącił się Sam.  
\- Ambitnie. To kto jest najlepszym malarzem? Bo Gen zawsze lubiła Van Gogha - powiedział, szturchając żonę lekko w bok.  
\- Właściwie to do tego okresu w sztuce jeszcze nie doszliśmy. Rozmawialiśmy o Da Vincim, Cas ma dużą wiedzę na ten temat... - Gen wydawała się zafascynowana, ale Dean nie chciał ciągnąć dalej tego tematu.  
\- Ja zawsze wolałem impresjonistów. - powiedział wzruszając ramionami. - Światło, wszystko zależy od światła. A skoro o tym mowa to ustawcie się, zrobię wam zdjęcie.  
Castiel zaśmiał się, słysząc wypowiedź Deana.  
\- To bardziej chodziło o kolory niż samo światło. Nie było czasu się zastanawiać, gdy chwila właśnie znikała i trzeba było szybko odtworzyć to, co się właśnie widziało. - Zauważając zaskoczony i lekko urażone spojrzenie Deana, rozłożył ręce. - Przepraszam - zaśmiał się cicho i zaraz Gen szepnęła mu na ucho co do tego, jak to Winchesterowie nie lubią jak się podważa ich zdanie.  
Łap chwilę, bo zaraz zniknie? Nic dziwnego, ze to właśnie ten trend w sztuce Dean polubił najbardziej. Czy nie na tym właśnie opierała się fotografia? Na utrwalaniu tych nielicznych momentów, wrażeń, które są bardzo ulotne i znikają szybciej niż zdąży się o nich dokładniej pomyśleć. Jego życie też takie było – Dean żył właściwie bez większych planów na przyszłość. Nie potrafił przewidzieć, co się w jego życiu wydarzy dalej niż kilka dni do przodu. Z jednej strony było to bardzo wyzwalające i ciekawe, z drugiej czuł, że przydałby mu się jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Stały element, jak na przykład mężczyzna czekający co wieczór na jego powrót.  
Porzucił rozmyślania i natychmiast udał się do przedpokoju po aparat, ciesząc się, że udało mu się zapobiec katastrofie. Miał nadzieję, że Cas niczego nie podejrzewa. 

\- Okej, mamy to. - powiedział opuszczając obiektyw. Zrobił kilka ładnych ujęć, więc mogli wrócić na sofę i cieszyć się resztą wieczoru.  
\- Nie tak szybko! - Gen podbiegła do niego i wyrwała mu z rąk aparat. - Nigdy cię nie ma zdjęciach, panie fotografie. Trzeba to zmienić. No dalej!  
Został wypchnięty na środek tuż obok Castiela. Trzech facetów stało na tle balkonu i powiewających firan, które Gen z taką pasją zmieniała wraz ze zmieniającymi się porami roku. Teraz, na lato, zawieszone były jasne, kremowe zasłony, z czerwonymi i pomarańczowymi wstawkami. Może odrobinę przypominały płomienie, jeśli bardzo wytężyło się wyobraźnię.  
\- Sammy, kochanie, pomóż mi z tymi ustawieniami. - Gen zmarszczyła czoło, usiłując wybrać odpowiednią funkcję. Dean opuścił ręce zrezygnowany. No tak, dać kobiecie aparat! Już chciał wracać i odebrać jej sprzęt, gdy usłyszał cichy trzask migawki. Cas parsknął cicho, gdy Sam dołączył do Gen przy aparacie. Może to była jedynie próba odciągnięcia od nich Sama? Był podobnie spięty jak Dean, gdy dotarło do niego, że naprawdę robią teraz zdjęcia tylko ich dwójce.  
\- No ale nie stójcie tak sztywno! Zróbcie coś! - komenderowała Gen. - Dean stań bliżej, bo nie zmieścisz się w kadrze.  
Kilka sztucznych uśmiechów później Dean już nie miał siły. Nie znosił stać po tej stronie aparatu. Nachylił się Castielowi do ucha.  
\- Zdaje się, że będę miał nie lada konkurencję skoro Gen bierze się za fotografowanie. – wyszeptał, a Cas zaczął się cicho śmiać. Komentarz wypowiedziany był prosto w jego ucho miłym, lekko ochrypniętym od wina głosem. Kolejne zdjęcia leciały, a Cas jakoś się tym już nie przejmował.  
\- Ostatnie - rzucił do niego cicho i chcąc by choć trochę się skupił, złapał go za palce tak jednak, by dwójka przed nimi tego nie zauważyła. Poczuł ciepło w całym ciele i może mu się wydawało, ale Dean wstrzymał oddech.  


Po tej małej sesji ruszyli znowu do stolika. Gen i Sam usiedli na kanapie, a Cas zajął fotel. To Dean nalał wszystkim wina i widząc jak Sam wyciągnął długie nogi na wolnych miejscach, przysiadł przy Castielu. Uśmiechał się szeroko, dając Casowi kieliszek z białym winem. Wypili, wznosząc toast za ich ostatnią noc całą grupą.  
\- Ale, Cas, odwiedzisz nas jeszcze prawda?  
Castiel przełknął łyk wina i pokiwał z uśmiechem głową.  
\- Oczywiście. Jeśli będę jakoś w okolicy to na pewno przyjadę.  
Spojrzał zaraz w oczy Sama, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Czemu wydawał mu się taki... przygaszony? Na tą chwilę, bo zaraz Łoś wspomniał coś o ich Ameryce i zaczęli nowy temat. O przodkach. O tym skąd pochodzą.  
\- Więc Castielu, jak usłyszałem od tej papużki to jesteś z Austrii?  
Brunet poruszył się powoli na fotelu, a z tej perspektywy Dean mógł zobaczyć, jak jego ramiona się napinają.  
\- Tak. Moja rodzina jednak od zawsze była dość spora. Nie mieszkaliśmy razem, tylko byliśmy rozrzuceni po całej Europie. - Przeczesał włosy palcami, myśląc, że to wystarczy. Gen i Sam przypatrywali mu się jednak z ciekawością, więc musiał kontynuować.  
\- Mało pamiętam z dzieciństwa. Wiem tylko, że miałem za duży jak na mnie samego pokój i raz na rok cała rodzina przyjeżdżała do naszego domu. Wiecie, wielki stół, wystawne obiady... Później wysłano mnie do szkoły z internatem i tyle by było po specjalnej pamięci o rodzinie.  


Teraz to Gen się odezwała, bo przypomniała sobie coś o swojej rodzinie. Wspomniała też, że jej matka śpiewała jej francuską kołysankę. Miała śliczny głos, a teraz mieszka gdzieś na południu Francji. Dean powiedział szybko i cicho, że im mama zawsze śpiewała "Hey Jude". To był jeden z rytuałów, bez którego mały, piegowaty chłopczyk nigdy nie mógł zasnąć. Nie bał się ciemności, ani potworów spod łóżka. Nie potrzebował lampki, ani ciastek z mlekiem. Jedyne, czego wymagał to kołysanka. No i odcięte skórki od chleba, ale to raczej przy śniadaniu.  
Zaraz też znowu uwaga skupiła się na Castielu. Ten pokręcił głową i upił kilka łyków wina.  
\- Nie śpiewano mi. Wujek, z który mieszkałem był... surowy. Miał jakąś firmę, więc to jej głównie się poświęcał.  
Poczuł jak Dean niby poprawiając sobie ubranie, przesuwa dłonią po jego bicepsie. Uśmiechnął się na ten gest i zerknął w górę.  
Rozmowa zeszła gwałtownie na jeszcze inny temat, w którym Castiel się nie odnajdywał. Oparł się więc wygodniej o oparcie, a łokieć miał na kolanie Deana. I pozwolił sobie na krótkie przypomnienie sobie jak to naprawdę było z jego dzieciństwem.  
Pierwszym wspomnieniem było przenikliwe zimno, twardy stół pod nim i obce głosy. Później wielokrotne nakłuwanie igłami, jakieś testy. Dostał imię Castiel. Tak jak całe jego "rodzeństwo" mieli imiona po aniołach mniej i bardziej znanych. Spał w naprawdę za dużym dla siebie pokoju, na dodatek zimnym jak diabli. Słyszał jednak, że mają trenować. Nie mogą reagować na zimno, muszą mało jeść i pić, za to sprawnie walczyć.  


\- Cas, co sądzisz? - Gen patrzyła na niego z wyczekiwaniem na uśmiechniętej twarzy.  
\- Ja... ja myślę, że te przekąski wyglądają świetnie, za mało ich zjadłem i... i nie słuchałem. - Dodał cicho. - Wybacz.  
Gen powtórzyła więc o co chodziło. Tak więc temat dotyczył najnowszych teledysków różnych zespołów, o których Castiel nawet nie słyszał. Najwidoczniej jednak Sam i Gen znakomicie ich znali, bo co raz dodawali jakieś nowy tytuł, by Cas coś załapał.  
\- Myślę, że Castiel jest już zmęczony – odezwał się Dean. – Proponuję położyć się do łóżek.  
\- Mam dla ciebie przygotowany pokój, więc nawet nie próbuj dyskutować. Zostajesz. – Gen pogroziła mu palcem.  
Dean wyratował go z tej małej opresji. Sprężyny w fotelu jęknęły cichutko, gdy podnosił się do stania. Zaraz też musiał łapać ramię Deana, bo mebel wraz z Winchesterem zaczął lecieć w bok. Uśmiechnął się do niego krótko i powiedział, że miło było mu spędzić wieczór w tak doborowym komplecie, ale najwidoczniej mieli też spędzić jutrzejszy poranek.  


W końcu niedziela, prawda? Wątpił, żeby te szczęśliwe małżeństwo pracowało w niedzielę. To pewnie był ich taki jeden mały dzień, gdy mogli ubrać się jak chcą, chodzić po domu, robić dziwne rzeczy i wychodzić na miasto, przejść się do knajpek, o których nie wiedzą nawet imigranci, którzy w Paryżu mieszkają od lat. Castiel podejrzewał, że nawet on nie zna tylu miejsc co Gen.  
Podrapał się po policzku i uśmiechnął lekko zażenowany.  
\- Nie chciałbym sprawić kłopotu. Jutro jest niedziela i… - Na to dostał odpowiedź taką, że Dean położył mu dłoń na plecach i bez specjalnego wysiłku pchnął go w stronę drzwi do pokoi. Czyli przegrał tę wojnę.  
\- To żaden kłopot. – Gen przyjęła niewinną minkę. – Czy mogę mieć jeszcze jedną małą prośbę zanim skończymy? Zagrasz nam coś, Castielu? Tak na dobranoc.  
Dean spojrzał na nią z widocznym wyrzutem. Tak jak uwielbiał słuchać gry bruneta, tak po prostu nie chciał żeby ten się przemęczał. Miał wyjątkowo ciężki tydzień, a brzuch pełen jedzenia i wina z pewnością nie pomagał.  
Myślał, że teraz będą mogli usiąść sobie w pokoju Deana i może po prostu pogadać? Nie, Gen jeszcze poprosiła o muzykę.  
A takiej kobiecie nie wolno i nie należy odmawiać. 

Widać było, jak zastanawia się przez chwilę nad repertuarem, wygrywając dla rozgrzewki jakieś proste akordy. Wreszcie chyba się zdecydował, bo na skupionej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. – Carry on my wayward son! - Pierwsze nutki i Dean niemal podskoczył z podekscytowania.  
\- Serio? – Sam wydawał się zaskoczony.  
\- To przecież klasyk. – Dean posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie i oparł się łokciami o pianino. Patrzył jak jasne palce bruneta biegają sprawnie po klawiszach, a na twarzy gości ledwie zauważalny uśmiech. Całe zmęczenie jakby odpłynęło z jego twarzy, gdy tylko pianino wydało pierwsze dźwięki. Była to odrobinę wolniejsza wersja, jakby naprawdę Castiel zrobił z niej kołysankę. Gdy zaczął śpiewać Deanowi po raz kolejny dzisiaj coś ścisnęło się w brzuchu i nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Tym razem, chociaż znał tekst, nie dołączył. Nie chciał niszczyć tak pięknego występu swoimi fałszami.  
Dopiero, gdy brunet uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczyma, Dean nie mógł odmówić. Dołączył do niego odrobinę niższym głosem, a prowadzony przez Castiela trafiał raczej poprawnie we wszystkie dźwięki.  
Jego głos był miękki, mruczący, co dawało wrażenie, że sam zaraz zaśnie. Za to głos Deana… Musiał uważać, by nie pomylić się przy klawiszach. Dean patrzył prosto na niego, a głos miał szorstki przez wino i wiele godzin rozmowy. Jak mógł być tak doskonały do słuchania?  
\- Carry on – zakończyli i Dean wreszcie oderwał wzrok od bruneta przed sobą. Spojrzał na Gen, która trzymała teraz Sama za rękę, a w jej oczach błyszczały łzy.  
\- Hej, hej, przepraszam – spojrzał zażenowany na Gen, która pociągnęła nosem. – Nie płacz, Gen.  
\- Ale… to takie… piękne i… wy… - znowu pociągnęła nosem i sięgnęła po chusteczkę. Sam wywrócił oczami z lekkim uśmiechem stawiając ich dwójkę do pionu i całując żonę w czoło. – Dean, sądzę, że masz rację. Wszystkim przyda się już sen.  
Jak prawdziwa kobieta pozbierała się równie szybko i tylko delikatnie rozmyte kreski pokazywały, że przed chwilą płakała.  
\- Cas, wiesz gdzie jest łazienka? Leży tam już niebieski ręcznik dla ciebie. My tutaj zaczniemy sprzątać. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, a brunetowi nie zostało nic innego jak przytaknąć i ruszyć we wspomnianym kierunku. 

\- Dean, dasz mu jakieś dresy i koszulkę? W prognozie mówili, że noc będzie dość chłodna – zauważyła pani Winchester, zbierając właśnie puste już kieliszki. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy blondyn niemalże rzucił się do swojego pokoju, najwidoczniej planując przygotować Castielowi coś wyjątkowego.  
Stanął przed swoją szafą, zastanawiając się, które ciuchy byłyby najlepsze. Miał świetne dresy, w których Cas z pewnością wyglądałby idealnie, ale nie były zbyt wygodne... Sięgnął więc po trochę grubsze, ale zdecydowanie bardziej miękkie i przyjazne dla skóry luźne spodnie ze ściągaczami przy nogawkach. Do tego jeszcze t-shirt... Jakiś cień przemknął za jego drzwiami. To pewnie Cas, więc wypadałoby się pospieszyć. Na dnie szafy znalazł koszulkę, której dawno nie nosił, bo za bardzo się już opinała na jego klatce piersiowej, ale dla Castiela będzie idealna. Zwykła, czarna, z logo Guns’n’Roses. Kupił ją dawno temu po koncercie, na który cudem udało mu się zdobyć akredytację dziennikarską. Wiadomo, bez Slasha to nie to samo, ale nie żałował ani chwili spędzonej pod sceną.

Castiel wyszedł spod prysznica, wycierając się dokładnie i patrząc dookoła siebie. Sądził, że ubranie już było przyniesione, ale najwidoczniej nie. Zamyślił się nad tym co powinien zrobić. Owinął ręcznik w pasie i uchylił drzwi, wyglądając na zewnątrz. W salonie nikogo nie było. Gospodarze pewnie byli w kuchni, a Dean… Zauważył otwarte drzwi do jego pokoju i pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową. Fotograf już pewnie sprawdza wszystkie zdjęcia. Jak najszybciej więc przeszedł do uchylonych drzwi swojego pokoju. Zapalił światło i niemalże jęknął z frustracji. Duża szafa, która pewnie była wypełniona sukienkami Gen, miała lustrzane drzwi. Castiel chwilę patrzył, jak jego ciało się rozmazuje, jak nawet ręcznik zmienia się w niewyraźną, niebieską plamę, rozchlapującą się na boki jak właśnie w impresjonizmie.  
\- Cudnie – sarknął i ruszył do drzwi, zamknąć je i zgasić światło. Nie cierpiał na siebie patrzeć.  
Zdjął ręcznik i po chwili zorientował się, że ubrań nadal nie ma. Nie było w dobrym tonie upominać się o nie, więc ruszył do kupki swoich własnych by wyciągnąć chociaż bokserki i móc w nich zasnąć.  


Dean, stwierdzając, że taki komplet będzie Castielowi pasował, wszedł do jego pokoju.  
\- Cas, mam…  
\- Nie zapalaj światła – wyrzucił z siebie szybko. Nastała nagła cisza, gdy patrzyli się w półmroku na swoje ciała. Castiel miał trochę lepszy wzrok, widział więc jak ręka Deana zamiera przy włączniku i powoli przesuwa się po ścianie w dół. – Ja… Jestem nagi i naprawdę nie jest to specjalnie przyjemny widok. Mam trochę blizn i innych takich – wymamrotał szybko, czując jak na jego policzki wpływa rumieniec.  
\- Och. – wyrwało mu się krótkie westchnienie, na wieść, że mężczyzna nie ma na sobie żadnych ubrań. Nie trzeba było wiele, by wyobraźnia Deana zaczęła pracować na najwyższych obrotach.  
Co się właściwie dzieje? Dean usiłował dostrzec coś w mroku pokoju, ale udało mu się jedynie odnaleźć kontury postaci. Zrobił kilka kroków do środka pokoju. Wręczy mu tylko ubrania i wyjdzie, a potem wcale nie będzie myślał o nagim Castielu będącym tuż za ścianą jego sypialni.  
Cas wziął delikatnie kupkę ubrań, odkładając ją na stolik. Zaraz się ubierze.  
– Blizny to przecież nic takiego... – zaczął Dean, ale zamilkł zdając sobie sprawę, że brzmi to jakby namawiał go do obnażenia się przed nim w pełnym świetle. W ciemności, gdy nie mógł polegać na swoich oczach, skupił się na innych zmysłach. I tak lekkie muśnięcie po ręce sprawiło, że zadrżał, a słodki zapach żelu pod prysznic mącił w głowie.  
\- To… To był naprawdę miły wieczór, Dean. – Powiedział cicho i usłyszał jak Winchester parska cicho. No tak, stoją to naprzeciwko siebie, jeden z nich jest nagi i zaczynają przyjemną i grzeczną konwersację.  


Cas położył delikatnie dłoń na jego policzku. Chciał jak zwykle pocałować go w ten drugi, może trochę niżej jak ostatnio, przy ciepłej szyi. I szczerze nie miał pojęcia co się stało.  
Czy to on przesunął swoją głowę, czy może to Winchester, czy może dłoń Castiela zadziałała, ale ich usta spotkały się nagle w długim i czułym pocałunku. Cas poczuł jak jego serce zamiera, po czym zaczyna się rzucać o żebra, chcąc jakby się uwolnić i pokazać całemu światu jak szczęśliwe teraz jest.  
Nawet nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, by przeszli do kolejnego pocałunku tak łatwo, tak naturalnie. Ciche westchnięcie wyrwało się z ust Castiela, gdy poczuł ciepłą dłoń na biodrze.  
Wszystko, co do tej pory z mniejszym lub większym skutkiem Dean starał się powstrzymać, teraz wymknęło mu się spod kontroli. Włożył w ten pocałunek całą swoją miłość, każdą emocję, którą odczuwał przez ten tydzień. Każdy przypadkowy uśmiech, każdą zmarszczkę w kąciku oka, każde muśnięcie ręki drugiego - wszystko tu było. Trwali tak dłuższą chwilę, jakby ich ciała nadrabiały stracony czas.  
I w momencie, gdy wszystko zmierzało już do końca, gdy płuca wołały o powietrze, a usta o krótką przerwę, Cas wplótł rękę we włosy blondyna i pocałował go tak delikatnie i powoli, że Dean zapomniał, jak się nazywa i gdzie się znajduje. Czuł tylko, jak jego serce przepełnia tyle uczuć, że nie jest w stanie ich wszystkich zrozumieć i pomieścić.  
\- Dobranoc – szepnął Cas tak cudownie zniszczonym głosem, jakby zaraz miał rzucić się na niego lub siłą zawlec do łóżka.  
Dean wyszedł, a on stał jeszcze przez chwilę, próbując zrozumieć co się do cholery stało.

\- Dean, zaniosłeś mu w końcu ubrania? Snujesz się tutaj jak duch i… Dean? – Gen spojrzała na jego nieobecny wyraz twarzy i złapała za ramię Sama. – Sam, co mu jest?  
Sam spojrzał na brata, będąc pewny, że ten po prostu się głupio uśmiecha lub jest już wystarczająco podpity. Ale to nie był ten wyraz twarzy. To… takiego czegoś Sam jeszcze nie widział.  
\- Co? – Dean zapytał nieprzytomnie Gen. Znajdował się z powrotem w salonie, nawet nie wiedział, jak się tu znalazł. Po prostu wyszedł od Castiela w wielkim szoku i od tamtej pory nie był pewien, co się z nim działo. Przechadzał się po mieszkaniu z kąta w kąt, bo po prostu nie umiał usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Rozpierała go taka radość, taka energia, że ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że zwariował. Ewentualnie, że wziął jakieś mocne narkotyki. Trochę tak się właśnie czuł, bo kompletnie nie panował nad emocjami.  
\- Nic mi nie jest. – wyszczerzył się do niej i zniknął w łazience. Spędził tam dłuższą chwilę z nadzieją, że woda go odrobinę uspokoi. Nic z tego, zapach żelu pod prysznic tylko bardziej go otumaniał. Castiel też tak pachniał – mango i marakuja. Nie zapomni tego zapachu chyba do końca życia. Wyślizgnął się z łazienki, gdy Sam i Gen przestali już kręcić się po mieszkaniu. Nie chciał znowu się spotkać z ich spojrzeniami. Wyszedł na chwilę na balkon, wspominając to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Cały czas czuł dotyk ust Castiela na swoich. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien do niego wrócić. W końcu wyszedł tak w szoku, bez słowa. Mógłby przynajmniej powiedzieć mu dobranoc, może nawet zostać na dłużej... Trzy razy doszedł nawet pod jego drzwi, ale zaraz zawracał przekonany, że brunet już śpi. Wreszcie zamknął się w swoim pokoju, gdzie przez pół nocy wpatrywał się w sufit z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy i różnymi nadziejami na kolejny dzień. 

Chwilę jeszcze stał w tym samym miejscu, patrząc na zamknięte drzwi. Dean… wyszedł bez słowa. Co dziwne, brunet się tym nie zmartwił. Sam czuł się dziwnie szczęśliwy i po prostu zaskoczony, że to stało się chwilę temu.  
Nabrał gwałtownie powietrza, bo do tej pory nie wiedział, że je wstrzymuje. Zapalił światło i spojrzał na ubrania. Wsunął się w ciepłe, miękkie dresy i zaraz nałożył koszulkę. Dwa pistolety, żółty okrąg i róże. Słodcy Guns’n Roses.  
Znowu zgasił światło, wracając powoli do łóżka. Przez chwilę przemknęło mu, żeby powiedzieć Deanowi by tu wrócił. Rozmawialiby, może zasnęli razem, a rano Castiela obudziłby przyjemny dla ucha głos, lekkie muśnięcie tych idealnych ust w czoło…  
Pokręcił głową, wsuwając się pod kołdrę i chowając twarz w poduszce. Musi przestać myśleć o takich rzeczach. To… chociaż tak cudne, nie mogło się udać. Castiel miał wystarczającą barierę z kłamstw dookoła siebie. Ostatnie opowieści tylko to wzmogły, powiększyły. Gdyby to nagle runęło… Dean na pewno by go nie chciał.  
Nic jednak nie poradził na to, że gdy tylko zamknął oczy przypomniał mu się smak jego ust i dotyk jego dłoni. Zasnął, ukołysany własnymi słodkimi myślami.


	10. Come The Morning Light

Deana obudził zapach kawy i jajecznicy dochodzący z kuchni przez szparę pod drzwiami. Gdy tylko otworzył oczy, przypomniał sobie pocałunek. Ten pocałunek. Na jego twarz wypłynął rozmarzony uśmiech. Zerwał się z łóżka i cicho uchylił drzwi. Miał zamiar niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się do łazienki i zaskoczyć wszystkich przy kuchennym stole swoim nagłym przybyciem. Wystawił głowę, żeby się rozejrzeć i spotkał się niemalże twarzą w twarz z Castielem, który robił dokładnie to samo, co on. Jego czarne włosy roztrzepane były jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.  
\- Dzień dobry – nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który natychmiast pojawił się na jego piegowatej twarzy. - Właśnie idę do łazienki. Wybierz sobie jakieś czyste ubrania z mojej szafy. Wiesz, gdzie co leży.  
Puścił mu perskie oko i pomknął do łazienki, gdzie zabrał się za szybkie szczotkowanie zębów. Może, gdyby udało im się znaleźć na osobności to pocałują się jeszcze raz? Jak się pospieszy to może złapie Castiela w swoim pokoju. Tam mieliby względną prywatność. Oczywiście to nic nie gwarantowało, ale lepiej być ubezpieczonym.  


Cas nie był pewny, która była godzina, gdy wstał. Mogła być jakaś dziewiąta. Może trochę wcześniej, bo wydawało się, że maszyny czyszczące jeszcze nigdzie nie jeżdżą i nie hałasują. Castiel wyjrzał przez okno i ziewnął potężnie, przeciągając się mocno. Miał nadzieję na ogarnięcie się w łazience, ale chyba ktoś miał podobne plany.  
Mimo wczorajszych myśli, uśmiechnął się ciepło do blondyna. Jego oczy na chwilę skupiły się na wąskich ustach, zanim nie wrócił do zielonych oczu.  
\- Dzień dobry, Dean – powiedział cicho i ruszył w stronę uchylonych drzwi, za jego radą wybierając sobie coś do nałożenia.  
Siedział na łóżku przed otwartą szafą i po prostu się zastanawiał. Myśli na chwilę zeskoczyły na mebel, na którym siedział. Kołdra była jeszcze ciepła, taka przyjemna… Otulił się nią jak kocem i mimowolnie schował w niej nos, wdychając zapach żelu pod prysznic i samego Deana.  


Nawet nie wiedział ile tak siedział, nawet nie mogąc wybrać nic do swoich wczorajszych dżinsów. Żadna koszulka nie wydawała mu się odpowiednia. W końcu wrócił Dean i z rozbawieniem spojrzał jak siedzi otulony w białą pościel z wielkim skupieniem na twarzy i niebieskimi oczami wbitymi w stertę ubrań w szafie. Chociaż wciąż coś iskrzyło między nimi to okazji do takiego pocałunku niestety nie było. Mimo wszystko miło spędzili poranek.  
\- Wyglądasz jak dorito. – zaśmiał się Dean wskazując na kokon z kołdry. Na jego lekko oburzoną minę uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Ale takie bardzo urocze dorito.  
Miał ochotę podejść i cmoknąć go prosto w ukryte pod burzą czarnych włosów czoło. Nie zrobił tego jednak, bo jakoś... wydawało się jakby ten pocałunek niewiele zmienił w ich codziennych relacjach. Atmosfera nie była odpowiednia.  
Wspólnymi siłami wybrali Castielowi koszulkę. A raczej Dean ją wybrał. Pochodziła jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, ale była to koszulka sportowa, nic więc dziwnego, że na Castielu wyglądała całkiem nieźle. Była czarna, z dość cienkiego materiału, a z tyłu miała numer 13 i na górze białymi literami DEAN. Prezent od chłopaków, gdy grali jeszcze w rugby.  
\- Dzięki. Widzimy się na śniadaniu – uśmiechnął się do Cas, delikatnie ściskając jego ramię przed wyjściem. Wziął szybki prysznic, przebierając się. Dresy odłożył na bok, żeby odnieść je Deanowi, a koszulka Gunsów zawieruszyła się pośród jego własnych ubrań, przykryta przez niebieską koszulę. 

\- Czy sądzisz, że Cas woli pieczywo miękkie czy bardziej chrupkie? A jajecznicę ściętą czy może taką miękką? – Gen wymachiwała łopatką, zastanawiając się, a jej mąż uważał tylko, by czymś nie dostać.  
\- Kochanie, posmakuje mu wszystko, co zrobisz – zauważył, łapiąc za talerze i rozkładając je na stole. Gen nalała wszystkim po kubku kawy i po chwili przywitała się z Deanem lekkim cmoknięciem w policzek.  
\- No proszę, już lepiej wyglądasz. Co się wczoraj stało? – Próbowała dopytać Francuzka, jednak Sam w obronie brata zagadał go na temat zbliżającego się meczu w telewizji.  


Castiel dołączył do stołu jako ostatni, z tak samo nieułożonymi włosami co wcześniej. Pani Winchester jedynie parsknęła, że ma śliczną fryzurę. Ten kiwnął w podziękowaniu głową i usiadł obok niej, przed sobą mając Deana, a po przekątnej Sama. Zaczęli jeść, rozmawiając na temat pogody, która w każdej chwili mogła się zmienić.  
\- Słyszałam, że gdzieś w centrum będzie się dzisiaj coś dziać.  
\- Koncert charytatywny – odezwał się Cas, gdy przełknął do końca kawałek tosta. Uśmiech znowu rozświetlił mu twarz. – Będę tam śpiewał z moją uczennicą i młoda wkręciła mnie jeszcze, bym zagrał solowy występ. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami na zaskoczone spojrzenia całej trójki. – Koncert nawet będzie emitowany na głównej stacji, gdybyście nie mieli mnie jeszcze dość.  
\- A co z samolotem? – Sam zadał pytanie, które podejrzewał, że Deanowi kołatało się już na języku. – Czyżbyś dzisiaj nie wylatywał?  
\- Wylatuję. Jakieś dwie godziny po moim występie jadę na lotnisko na odprawę. Walizki będę miał już w przebieralni, a mieszkanie już sprzedałem. Zajmą je jutro.  
\- Mam więc nadzieję, że jest to dobre, francuskie śniadanie – mruknęła Gen, spoglądając na niego i na Deana. – I dobra, francuska noc.  
\- Najlepsza. – Odpowiedział, nie do końca precyzując o czym mówi.  
Dean z zaskoczeniem słuchał o koncercie. Szczerze powiedziawszy miał jakąś nikłą nadzieję, że czas do odlotu spędzą razem. Przynajmniej większą jego część. Teraz zdawało mu się, jakby ktoś zabierał jego cenny czas i przez chwilę był nawet zły na uczennicę Castiela, chociaż nie miał pojęcia o kim mowa. Zaraz jednak zarumienił się, gdy ten odpowiedział, że to była najlepsza, francuska noc. Przygryzł wargę zerkając znad stołu w niebieskie oczy, które błyskały wesoło znad talerza. Dean mógłby o tej nocy powiedzieć to samo, chociaż nie wiadomo, co brunet właściwie miał na myśli. 

Po śniadaniu Novak już spakowany do wyjścia wszedł do jego pokoju. Dean natychmiast zamknął album, który przeglądał po raz kolejny i ukrył pod poduszką na łóżku. Miał nadzieję, że Cas nie będzie dopytywał. Ten natomiast zakołysał się lekko na palcach i podszedł bliżej. Krew od razu zaczęła szybciej krążyć w żyłach blondyna, a wzrok bezwiednie spoczął na ustach Castiela.  
\- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie masz ochoty zobaczyć mojego koncertu.  
\- Na pewno obejrzę. Mówiłeś, że będzie w telewizji, więc... – Dean uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco.  
\- Nie, chodzi mi o występ na żywo. Zagram „You make me feel so young” Micheala Buble.– Cas wyciągnął zaproszenie nadrukowane na ślicznej, ozdobnej kartce. – O szesnastej, wszystkie szczegóły masz w zaproszeniu. Jeśli zechcesz.  
\- Oczywiście. – przyjął od niego delikatnie kartkę. Przy okazji ujął jego dłoń w swoją i zaraz jego twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech. – Zatem widzimy się niedługo. 

Sam uścisnął Casowi dłoń zapewniając, że naprawdę miło było znowu go spotkać, oraz że z Gen będą oglądać dzisiejszy koncert. Ta za to dała mu swój numer.  
\- Tak w razie gdybyś zawieruszył się znowu w okolicy Paryża. Zawsze chętnie oddamy jeden pokój. Mamy dwa.  
\- Chyba, że pewnego dnia jeden zajmie łóżeczko dla dzieci – uśmiechnął się Sam i pocałował żonę w skroń, na co także się uśmiechnęła. Castiel widział miłość w najczystszej postaci. Byli w sobie tak zakochani, ciągle przy sobie i z widoczną chęcią do wspólnego życia.  
Później Dean jak zwykle odprowadził go na klatkę schodową i za to dostał lekki uścisk dłoni i słodki, długi pocałunek w policzek.

***

Gen spoglądała na Deana podejrzliwie. Castiel właśnie się z nimi wszystkimi pożegnał, a on wydawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować. Podśpiewywał coś pod nosem siedząc przy laptopie. Przeglądał zdjęcia z wczorajszego dnia, żeby jeszcze na szybko dokleić coś do albumu. Miał tam kilka wolnych stron, które śmiało można wykorzystać. Wybrał ujęcie, na którym oparty o bruneta szepcze mu coś do ucha, a ten nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. Było takie radosne, że szczęście aż biło po oczach. Dokładnie tak Dean się teraz czuł. Szczęśliwy.  
Jak tylko dokończył swoje dzieło, zaczął znowu kręcić się po domu. Sam i Gen, którzy usiłowali po prostu słodko leniuchować, czy to z książką, czy z laptopem, teraz wodzili za nim zdziwionym wzrokiem.  
\- Dean, co jest? – zapytał w końcu Sam, kiedy blondyn przemknął nad jego wyciągniętymi nogami chyba piąty raz.  
\- Nic. Myślę – odpowiedział Dean z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion. Naprawdę, miał sporo do przemyślenia, a wszystko to dotyczyło Castiela i zbliżającej się nieuchronnie godziny wyjazdu.  
\- To mógłbyś się w końcu zdecydować, bo to zaczyna się robić męczące. – Łoś uniósł brew znad książki. Dean zatrzymał się przed nim, jakby faktycznie potrzebował takiego mentalnego „kopa”.  
\- Masz rację. – Rzucił się do swojego pokoju, złapał za album i wybiegł z mieszkania rzucając krótkie i niewiele mówiące „wychodzę!”. 

***

Cas będąc już w domu zaczął przygotowywać się na koncert oraz do ogólnego wylotu. Napisał do chłopaka, że drugi zapas kluczy będzie w skrytce na listy, że jest do tego najmniejszy kluczyk. Zrobił sobie naprawdę duży kubek kawy. Pozabierał wszystkie poduszki i koce z małego balkoniku. Poskładał je na kanapie, do swojej torby jedynie biorąc jeden pled i małego jaśka. Zaczął znowu chodzić po salonie łapiąc za różne rzeczy, które chciał jeszcze zabrać. Figurkę Buddy, łapacz snów z Ameryki Północnej, rysunek łosia z Kanady wsunął między inne notesy, które zapakował do sporej skrzyni. Jeden z jego większych bagaży, która w odróżnieniu od toreb z ubraniami, zawsze ze sobą transportował. O ubrania nigdy się nie martwił. W tych czasach można je było kupić wszędzie i za każdą cenę. A o pieniądze nie było potrzeby się martwić. Jakoś udawało mu się je zdobyć jakąś nauką, datkami czy choćby telefonem do przyjaciół.  
W końcu ozdobna skrzynia z tymi wszystkimi pamiątkami przykrytymi dużą ilością papieru i piór (świetnie chroniły niektóre delikatne rzeczy); walizka na kółkach z ubraniami oraz mały plecak, brany jako bagaż podręczny. To by było na tyle. Spojrzał na puste teraz mieszkanie i na fortepian w salonie. Wydął lekko wargi i podszedł do niego, grając pierwsze dźwięki „You make me feel so young”. Byle się nie pomylił. Zerknął na zegarek i sapnął zaskoczony. Już tak późno?!  


W łazience spędził nadzwyczaj dużo, jak na niego, czasu. Ogolił się, wymył się i przeczesał nażelowanymi palcami ciemne włosy. Użył jednych z najlepszych swoich perfum i kosmetyczkę wsunął do plecaka, zaraz pod ubrania, w które miał się przebrać po koncercie.  
W bokserkach przeszedł do sypialni. Pościel leżała złożona pod ścianą, a w pustej szafie wisiał jedynie garnitur. Uśmiechnął się, przesuwając po metce z nazwą BOGGI. Włoska marka ze średniej półki. Miała jednak nadzwyczaj trwałe materiały. Nałożył śnieżnobiałą koszulę i zapiął mankiety srebrnymi spinkami. Kiedyś dostał je od… Od Hannah. Tak, chyba od niej. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad tym, w tym samym czasie ubierając czarne spodnie. Dobrał jeszcze marynarkę i zerknął w pustą butonierkę. Najwyżej znajdzie jakiś kwiatek… Postawił kołnierzyk koszuli i zaczął wiązać krawat. Marinella, czy coś w tym stylu. Najlepszej marki. Balthazar dał mu go kiedyś. Granatowy i bardzo prosty, bez żadnych wzorów. Trzymał się do dziś, a Castielowi nie były potrzebne żadne inne.

***

Winchester siedział w metrze przyciskając album do piersi, w której serce tłukło się jak oszalałe. Zamierzał mu wszystko powiedzieć. Sam ma rację – taki stan niepewności zaczyna się robić męczący. Jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi to prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie miał okazji. Niemalże biegiem dopadł do mieszkania Castiela, w windzie nawet nie odczuwając tej co zwykle sensacji w okolicy pępka.  
W efekcie, gdy stanął pod jego drzwiami był odrobinę rozczochrany i oddech mu się urywał.  
\- Dean, co ty tu... - zaczął, ale chłopak nie dał mu dokończyć. Szturmem wkroczył do jego mieszkania i od razu złożył pocałunek na znajomych już teraz wargach. To był trochę krótszy i zdecydowanie bardziej intensywny pocałunek niż te wczorajsze. Uczucia Deana wzięły nad nim górę – nie było w nim nieśmiałości czy obawy, jedynie desperacka próba przekonania mężczyzny o prawdziwości własnych uczuć.  
\- Cas – zaczął Dean, gdy tylko ich usta się rozłączyły. Można było zobaczyć jak świecą mu się oczy, jak bardzo mu zależy żeby wreszcie to z siebie wyrzucić. – Castiel, kocham cię. Każdego dnia zakochiwałem się coraz bardziej i... wiem, że nie możesz zostać, ale proszę - zawiesił na chwilę głos, kierując błagalne spojrzenie prosto w zaskoczone niebieskie oczy - powiedz, że mam na kogo czekać.  


Novak z całej siły powstrzymał się przed przyciągnięciem go do siebie.  
Kocham cię.  
Te słowa sprawiły, że Cas zaniemówił. Patrzył się na niego bez słowa, mając lekko rozchylone usta i zastanawiając się jak bardzo wpadł. Jak sam otworzył przed nim serce.  
Przełknął powoli.  
\- Dean, ja… nie chcę, żebyś… - zawiódł się na mnie? Pomyślał, że jestem świrem? Odkrył moją chorobę po wielu latach i wyrzekł się mnie? Żebyś zmarnował sobie życie?  
– Dean – szepnął łamiącym się głosem i spojrzał w bok, próbując cokolwiek powiedzieć. Cokolwiek!  
Kątem oka widział jak cała radość, jak całe wyczekiwanie na dobrą nowinę powoli znika z twarzy blondyna. Nie zobaczył radosnego uśmiechu Castiela, nie usłyszał podobnego wyznania. I z każdą sekundą, w której ten mu nie odpowiadał jego serce łamało się na coraz mniejsze kawałeczki. Cała nadzieja powoli wyparowywała, gdy Cas zaczął się jąkać i odwracać wzrok. Jej ostatnim aktem był moment, gdy Dean złapał go za policzek, żeby zmusić do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.  
\- Dean, nie mogę… - Poczuł nagle dłoń na swojej twarzy. Został odwrócony przodem do niego, a ten ścisk niemalże bolał.  
\- Spójrz mi w twarz i powiedz, że nic do mnie nie czujesz. Powiedz to, Cas! Nie kłam mi w żywe oczy – to miało zabrzmieć stanowczo, ale w połowie zdania głos mu się załamał i rozpaczliwe błaganie przedarło się na powierzchnię. Musiał to usłyszeć. Jeśli się mylił, jeśli wszystkie te gesty, pocałunki były nieszczere, jeśli przez cały ten czas to była po prostu gra i kłamstwa to... Nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. Nie miał planu awaryjnego. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie przygotował się na porażkę, naprawdę wierzył, że jego uczucie było odwzajemnione.  
Cas zamknął oczy i westchnął powoli. Poczuł jak ścisk się nasila. I mało kto, pewnie nawet Dean, nie mógł się spodziewać tego, jak Castiel jest silny. Złapał jego nadgarstek i szarpnął nim w bok z taką siłą, że Dean zatoczył się do tyłu. Skulił się w sobie pod ścianą spoglądając na niego zaskoczony. Skąd ta agresja? Do tej pory nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by tak się zachował w stosunku do niego.  


To był najgorszy moment na przyjście Alfreda. Szofera, który dzisiaj miał zająć się Castielem. Wszedł niepewnie do mieszkania i spojrzał na niego.  
\- Proszę pana...?  
\- Proszę wziąć te walizki, zaraz zejdę – szepnął do niego i patrzył jak Dean nadal stoi pod przeciwną ścianą. Te rozchylone w szoku wargi i oczy. To niedowierzanie na twarzy.  
\- Dean… mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kogoś innego. Będziesz czekał na kogoś innego, nie na mnie. – Dodał szeptem. Potem znowu odwrócił głowę.  
Winchester zauważył, że z całych sił ściska w ręku album zostawiając odciski palców na rogu czerwonego materiału. Rzucił go na półkę i uciekł z mieszkania, nieomal nie przewracając po drodze biednego Alfreda. Gdyby został tam jeszcze chwilę to pewnie rozpłakałby się jak małe dziecko, teraz jednak biegł. Biegł jak najdalej przed siebie, a te łzy, których nie zdołał utrzymać na wodzy wysuszał wiatr.  
Tylko ponowne wejście Alfreda sprawiło, że Castiel nie osunął się po ścianie płacząc ani nie pobiegł za Deanem, prosząc o wybaczenie.  
\- Proszę pana, wszystko już zapakowane.  
\- Zaraz zejdę – odezwał się, choć nie poznawał swojego głosu. Odkaszlnął i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do mieszkania. Zamknął właśnie kolejny swój rozdział.  
Słodkie cztery lata w Paryżu?  
W przeciągu wieków zanikną w jego pamięci. Zwłaszcza ten dzień. Nie chciał go pamiętać.

***

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoje mieszkanie i schylił się, wchodząc do czarnego Porsche 911. Wymarzony samochód dla osób z wyższych sfer, prawda? Dobry, czarny, błyszczący, szybki i drogi.  
Dusił się w nim, siedząc tak i patrząc jak mijają kolejne uliczki. Później wjechali do centrum Paryża. Wydawało mu się teraz takie… szare. Pomimo pięknego zachodu słońca, które właśnie powoli wpływało na jasne niebo.  
Zatrzymali się przed dużym, ozdobnym budynkiem. Mało osób wiedziało, że jest tu wielka sala, scena, wewnętrzne balkony oraz kilka pokoi do wynajęcia. Wydawało się, że jest to po prostu duża, świetnie zachowana kamienica.  
\- Wezmę plecak, reszta niech zostanie. Później wszystko pojedzie na lotnisko. – Powiedział zanim wysiadł z auta. Zapiął marynarkę i wszedł przez duże, ozdobne drzwi. Na dzień dobry zabrano jego płaszcz i podano wysoki kieliszek z szampanem. Podziękował i upił trochę, zaraz skręcając między ludźmi w inny korytarz i wchodząc do pomieszczenia dla występujących. Było akurat puste. Najwidoczniej dostał jedno z ostatnich, bo wcześniej w korytarzu wyłożonym czerwonym dywanem, mijał wiele drzwi i słyszał rozmowy. Ah, artyści. Pewnie sam by się do nich przyłączył, gdyby nie to, że nie miał ochoty świętować. Wcale, a wcale. Położył swój plecak przy stole z lustrem. Sięgnął po jakiś koc zdobiony pozłacaną nicią i zarzucił go na gładką taflę. Nie potrzebował jeszcze bardziej psuć sobie humoru. Usiadł, duszkiem dopijając kieliszek szampana.  


Ktoś cicho zapukał do drzwi i po chwili w progu pojawiła się Liona i jej matka. Kobieta miała na sobie długą, czarną suknię, a na ramionach białą etolę. Na jej szyi, równo pomiędzy obojczykami wisiała ciężka zawieszka z rubinem. Liona za to ubrana w sukienkę dobraną do jej wieku tak, że prezentowała się naprawdę zjawiskowo. Niebieski dół w kolorze krawatu Castiela z przodu krótki, rozkloszowany, rozchodził się w dłuższy z tyłu. Biały gorset z wyciętymi małymi rąbkami, ujawniający jasną skórę jej boków. Na szyi za to miała złożone w kolię kamienie perłowe (jak na oko Castiela były robione na specjalne zamówienie). Do kompletu kolczyki, a włosy jak zwykle spadały jej falami na ramiona.  
\- Maestro Castiel – powiedziała z uśmiechem, a ten pocałował ją delikatnie w dłoń. Nie chciał zmyć jej makijażu, podobnie jak u matki. Dowiedział się, że za kilka minut wychodzą, a po jego solowym występie dobrze byłoby przywitać się jeszcze raz z gośćmi i polać trochę wody, jak to zawsze w takich sytuacjach.  
\- Wymyślisz coś, Castielu.  
\- Naturalnie. – uśmiechnął się do kobiety i słysząc już stąd zapowiedź dwóch kolejnych występów, podał Lionie ramię i razem wyszli znów na czerwony dywan w korytarzu.

***

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo go nie było. Chodził po mieście odtwarzając w myślach scenę ich rozstania jak zdartą płytę. Odtwarzał każdą spędzoną chwilę, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy naprawdę cała ta miłość była tylko jego wymysłem. Próbował znaleźć dowody na to, że Castiel tylko się zgrywał, że żaden z tych gestów nie był aż tak znaczący jak mu się wydawało. Nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim sądzić, a już tym bardziej, co ma zrobić.  
Wrócił do mieszkania Sama i Gen wślizgując się cicho do środka.  
\- Dean, zostawiłam dla ciebie obiad w lodówce. – zawołała Gen z salonu, a on jedynie mruknął coś pod nosem nieprzytomnie. Nie miał ochoty jeść, pić, ani po prostu żyć. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że skok do Sekwany mógłby być świetnym rozwiązaniem na ten pusty ból w klatce piersiowej, który niemalże go dusił. I gdyby nie Sammy to może by to rozważył, ale nie mógł zostawić go samego. Byli swoją jedyną rodziną.  
\- Zaczyna się, chodźcie! – tym razem to właśnie Sam krzyknął z salonu. Deana niewiele obchodziło, co się zaczyna, dopóki w drzwiach nie pojawiła się Gen.  
\- Chodź, Dean. Koncert Castiela, pamiętasz? – uśmiechnęła się do niego wyczekująco, a on nie mógł odmówić. Dzielnie zebrał się w sobie i już po chwili siedział obok niej na kanapie, wpatrując się tępo w szklany ekran.  


Na początku nic się nie działo. Przynajmniej nic wartego jego uwagi – jakieś delikatne dziewczątka w zwiewnych sukienkach i mężczyźni w surdutach, wszyscy tacy wytworni i utalentowani, po kolei zasiadali przed fortepianem próbując swoich sił przed większą widownią. Gen co chwila komentowała coś zachwycona, a on z grzeczności potakiwał, nie do końca jej słuchając.  
Wtedy na scenie pojawił się Cas w towarzystwie swojej uczennicy. Dean cały się spiął, widząc jak ramię w ramię zasiadają do fortepianu i zaczynają grać i śpiewać. Nie mógł... nie mógł na niego patrzeć, gdy zachowuje się tam tak spokojnie. Nie było po nim widać, by cokolwiek się wydarzyło. Może nie uśmiechał się tak często, ale to równie dobrze mógł być efekt stresu. Może Castiela to w ogóle nie ruszyło? Może naprawdę Dean w ogóle go nie obchodził? Dean wcisnął palce w poręcz kanapy aż zbielały. Patrzył, jak Cas śpiewa „Baby, it’s cold outside” do tej dziewczyny i poczuł się tak cholernie zazdrosny. Jego nie poprosił, by z nim został. Pozwolił mu odejść w przerażająco zimną noc, bo bez niego obok Dean czuł się, jakby całe ciepło uciekło ze świata.

Weszli po schodkach i ukłonili się przed gośćmi, witani gromkimi brawami widzów. Większość od razu skupiła się na młodej dziewczynie, która naprawdę lśniła. Castiel był z niej dumny i uśmiechał się, prowadząc ją do fortepianu. Przy okazji patrzył po publiczności.  
Deana nie było. Nie pojawił się.  
Czyli tamto to było pożegnanie.  
W porę zorientował się, by wejść z nią równo, po czym w połowie się odłączył. Nie mógł się skupić. Liona jednak świetnie sobie poradziła dalej grając i udając, że tak właśnie miało być. Śpiewali razem, zostając na koniec obdarzeni owacjami. Nawet na stojąco, jeśli chodzi o osoby, które miały zarezerwowane stoliki w rogach sali. Castiel okręcił jeszcze swoją uczennicę wokół siebie i pozwolił jej się ukłonić, zaraz też odprowadzając do schodków i spokojnym krokiem wracając. Ukłonił się lekko przed publiką i usiadł, rozpinając marynarkę. Spojrzał w nuty, które miał przed sobą. Miał to zagrać. Z nutą ironii do jego wieku, z małym gestem do Deana, z małą nadzieją na wiele więcej. Z nadzieją na to, co dzisiaj odtrącił. 

Dean myślał, że Castiel zejdzie ze sceny, że to już koniec całego przedstawienia. Może mógłby wtedy wymówić się bólem głowy i po prostu opuścić salon? Może nie musiałby słuchać komentarzy Gen, która była tak bardzo zachwycona suknią uczennicy? Nie mogła się nachwalić jej idealnego niebieskiego koloru, tak wspaniale zgranego z krawatem nauczyciela. Tego jak ich głosy harmonijnie ze sobą współbrzmiały i jak przystojnie Cas wyglądał w garniturze. Rzeczywiście, tego Dean nie mógł mu odmówić. Prezentował się tak cholernie dobrze! Dean nie mógł nic poradzić na wspomnienie jego nagich bioder pod swoimi palcami, gdy całował go w pokoju tuż obok.  
Przed oczyma stanął mu zupełnie inny Castiel – brudny od kolorowych farb, cały mokry i tak cudownie uśmiechnięty. Teraz był całkowitym przeciwieństwem tamtego siebie. Elegancki, wytworny, szarmancki. Z takim wyglądem mógłby pozować do reklam najdroższych firm galanteryjnych. Tak pasował do tamtego świata, gdzie ludzie w idealnie skrojonych garniturach i bogatych koliach przekazują sobie kieliszki z najdroższym szampanem. Jak Dean mógłby się z tym równać? Kto wybrałby ubogiego fotografa i ciągłą tułaczkę z jedną, wytartą walizką, gdy w alternatywie miał cały ten przepych i bogactwo?  


Zdziwił się, gdy Cas ponownie przysiadł na taborecie. Dopiero, gdy udało mu się na chwilę wystarczająco skupić, przypomniał sobie, co mówił mu wcześniej. Miał zagrać „You make me feel so young” Micheala Buble. Dean nawet nie znał tej piosenki, ale już sam tytuł brzmiał zbyt... zbyt optymistycznie. Poczuł się o wiele starzej, jakby ta jedna kłótnia dodała mu siwych włosów i życiowego doświadczenia. Jakby broniąc się przed tą łatką podciągnął nogi pod brodę jak dziecko, obserwując jak brunet zamyka na chwilę swoje niebieskie oczy, jakby się wahał. I wtedy to usłyszał. Rozpoznał ten utwór już po pierwszych nutkach.  
\- Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry – brunet zaczął śpiewać. Widział jak publika zamiera, niektórzy się uśmiechają, inni zaczynają to cicho komentować. Takiego czegoś nie grało się na występach tego typu. Nie żeby było to źle widziane. Po prostu… bardzo rzadkie.  
\- Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don’t you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight – śpiewał już refren. Miał nadzieję, że głos nie załamał mu się przy drugiej linijce. Tak się czuł. Miał dzisiaj stąd wylecieć ze złamanym sercem i zostawić osobę, którą kocha. Ale dla Deana jest inne niebo, inna osoba, w której powinien się zakochać. Byle tylko nie płakał. Castiel nie mógł i nie chciał wyobrażać sobie tej idealnej twarzy skąpanej w łzach.  
\- Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had... baby - dlaczego ta piosenka była tak idealna do tej chwili? Do tego, co się tutaj działo? Castiel próbował sobie zaprzeczać, ale TAK, będzie myślał o tym co się działo. O zielonych oczach, o ciepłej dłoni i dziwnie wykrzywionych kolanach. O zamiłowaniu do ciasta, o dobrej kawie i uśmiechu, jaki widywał kiedyś w szkole.  
Nawet nie zauważył kiedy cały tłum ucichł. Słychać było uczucia. To jak grał, to jak się przy tym ruszał, jak wydobywał z siebie głos, jak słowa spływały z tych zaróżowionych ust było magiczne.  
\- And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
how I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be all right now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby - Tak. Niech pamięta. Castiel mu nie skłamał. Nie powiedział, że go nie kocha. Nie powiedział, że go nie chce. Powiedział, że to się nie uda. A to przecież była prawda. A jutro? Jutro przecież będzie lepiej. Jutro, po jutrze, za tydzień, za miesiąc. Dean zapomni. Znowu zacznie normalnie żyć, oddychać, jeść i spać. A nawet myśleć. Jego drobna, niebieskooka postać już nie będzie zaprzątać głowy Winchestera.  


W momencie, gdy pierwsze słowa tekstu opuściły usta Castiela, Dean poczuł nagły ścisk już i tak zmaltretowanego żołądka. Znał ten utwór na pamięć, pamiętał jego wykonanie, które słyszał na żywo jeszcze w Ameryce jako nastolatek. Wtedy myślał, że nikt nie jest w stanie wykonać go lepiej niż Axl Rose. Najwyraźniej się mylił, bo w wersji Castiela było wszystko – emocje niemal wylewały się z ekranu. Teraz piosenka nabrała dla niego zupełnie nowego znaczenia, bo jeśli Dean dobrze rozumiał to skierowana była do niego. I nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Bo z jednej strony Cas śpiewał, że kocha, z drugiej – że odchodzi. Dean słuchał go zaciskając usta coraz mocniej, żeby powstrzymać łzy. Każdy kolejny refren, który mówił mu „Nie płacz” sprawiał, że łzy same cisnęły mu się do oczu.  
Castiel, idioto! Dlaczego? Dlaczego to robisz? Czy ta piosenka miała mu pomóc, ukoić jego ból? Bo jeśli tak, to cholernie nie trafiła. Nie pomagało mu to, że będzie myślał o nim i wspólnie spędzonych chwilach. Co z tego skoro go zostawia? Jaki jest sens takiego zachowania? Przecież nie ma żadnych przeszkód, żeby byli razem. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie brunet miał powody, ale przecież każdą rzecz można by było razem pokonać, wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie. Poradziliby sobie ze wszystkim, gdyby tylko Castiel dał mu szansę. Gdyby nie skazywał go na tę rozpaczliwą samotność, która poprzednio niegroźna, teraz nieznośnie go dręczyła. Gdyby tylko go zechciał.  
Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca i oderwać wzroku od ekranu. To spotkanie przez szklany ekran jest zapewne ich ostatnim a on, paradoksalnie, nie chciał stracić z niego ani sekundy.  
\- Don’t you cry tonight – Cas zaśpiewał w końcu ostatnią linijkę tekstu, który jak widać znał na pamięć. Chwilę po tym jak ostatnie dźwięki rozbrzmiały, na sali podniosły się jeszcze większe brawa. Niektórzy płakali. Castiel mimo wszystko znowu zaczął szukać spojrzeniem Deana. Zielonych oczu.  
Nie znalazł. Nie takie. 

\- Mon dieu, czy on… on płacze? – usłyszał, jak wyszeptała Gen.  
\- Przecież nie... och. – Dean już chciał protestować, że nic mu nie jest, gdy zrozumiał, że Gen nie chodziło o niego, tylko o Castiela. Rzeczywiście jego oczy lśniły odrobinę bardziej niż zwykle, jakby pierwsze łzy gromadziły się pod powiekami. A może to tylko złudzenie telewizji?  
\- Nie sądzę. – wychrypiał Dean z zaciętą miną. To była decyzja Castiela, nie musiało tak być. Jego łzy byłyby więc bardzo nie na miejscu.  
Za każdym razem, gdy kamera odbiegała od postaci Castiela, by pokazać widownię Dean miał ochotę urwać głowę kamerzyście. Tak bardzo chciał patrzeć w te niebieskie oczy, a jednocześnie nie chciał ich widzieć nigdy więcej. Milion sprzeczności ścierało się teraz w jego głowie, ale i tak nad wszystkim królowało to okrutne poczucie bezradności. Nie miał żadnego wpływu na sytuację. Zrobił swój ruch i przegrał partię. Castiel jednym ruchem zakończył grę i teraz... teraz nie było już nic do zrobienia. 

Castiel nie płakał. JESZCZE. Może w samolocie pozwoli sobie na tę słabość. Na chwilę samotności i zupełnego rozluźnienia.  
W końcu publiczność ucichła, niektórzy ocierali łzy chusteczkami. Cas wstał i wziął do ręki mikrofon, a w Deanie obudziła się złudna nadzieja, że może teraz to nastąpi. Może usłyszy znajomy głos mówiący do niego, Deana, że go kocha i przeprasza. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło – jedynie przywitanie gości i jakiś płytki żart sytuacyjny. Dean nienawidził siebie za to, że jeszcze przed chwilą był gotów pożyczyć od Sama auto i gnać przez Paryż, by powiedzieć, że przyjmuje przeprosiny. Nadzieja czasami bywa najgorszym katem.  
\- Dobry wieczór, państwu. – zaczął Cas. Głos miał lekko zachrypnięty, ale nagle przestał się tym zupełnie przejmować. – Przed wami wspaniały wieczór i noc w Paryżu. W samym centrum, tylko dla wybranych, tylko dla najlepszych. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie występy muzyczne, które obejrzeliście i jeszcze obejrzycie, na kilka godzin umilą wam dzisiejsze spotkanie. Dla mnie to już ostatnia noc w Paryżu, mam nadzieję, że mój występ będzie dobrze kojarzony. Może kiedyś znowu się spotkamy. Na ulicy, niepozornie w zwykłych spodniach i okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Nie przeciągając już powiem, że kelnerzy właśnie ruszyli z daniami oraz kolejnymi kieliszkami wina. Miłej zabawy – zakończył i ukłonił się. Zszedł powoli ze schodków i odetchnął, gdy kamera w końcu go zostawiła.  


Przez dłuższą chwilę chodził pomiędzy ludźmi, kiwając głową, odbierając gratulację. Rozmawiał jeszcze jakiś czas z jednym mężczyzną z kozią bródką, który był zachwycony tym wykonaniem tej starej, rockowej piosenki. Podziękował, a widząc jak kilka metrów dalej stoi Liona z uśmiechem na niego czekając, przeprosił towarzysza i do niej podszedł. Ta przytuliła się do niego i szybko odsunęła, rozumiejąc, że w takim towarzystwie tak nie wypada.  
\- Pięknie to zagrałeś, Castielu. Cieszę się, że mnie uczyłeś.  
\- Wyrośniesz na cudowną pianistkę, Liona. Wierzę w to całym sercem – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem i musnął ustami czubek jej głowy. Szybko jednak stwierdził, że musi się przewietrzyć. Ruszył więc na wewnętrzny dziedziniec. Ludzi było tam mnóstwo, wszyscy z kieliszkami lub talerzykami z przekąskami. Oczywiście ubrani w drogie garnitury, pachnący najlepszymi perfumami, na nadgarstkach noszący po kilkanaście tysięcy euro, dolarów lub funtów. Było tu najwięcej Francuzów, ale Castiel wyłapał też gdzieś angielski i amerykański akcent. 

Chodząc tak, poczuł się jak w Grecji. To było pierwsze stulecie jego życia. Pierwsze wyrwanie się na wolność. Trafił do Grecji i gładko skłamał na temat swojego pochodzenia. Ludzie… byli ufni. Wierzyli mu, a co niektórzy sądzili nawet, że ma w sobie coś boskiego. Pewnie chodziło o oczy. Do Grecji nie doszli wtedy jeszcze żadni imigranci, więc Castiel ze swoimi niebieskimi oczami był niemałą sensacją.  
Znajdował się wtedy na wielkim dziedzińcu, nad głową mając drewniane łuki przybrane kwiatami. Wokół niego przemykały kobiety z całymi koliami pereł na łabędzich szyjach, w sukniach nie pozostawiających wiele do wyobraźni (jak na tamte czasy oczywiście), a mężczyźni w krzykliwych rajtuzach i bufiastych rękawach wymieniali ze sobą uprzejmości nad bukłakiem wina. On za to był jak później pawie na dworach królewskich. Jego zadaniem było spokojnie się przechadzać i nie pozwolić, by ktoś cię porwał. Więc to robił. Ubrany w białą szatę przepasaną złotym sznurem, w misternie zrobione sandały na głowie miał jeszcze wieniec z liści i kwiatów.  
Wtedy też natknął się na Balthazara.  


Tutaj było podobnie.  
\- Castielu, wydajesz się nieobecny – uśmiechnął się do niego, gestem dłoni odsyłając od siebie dwie mulatki, które do tej pory były uczepione jego ramion.  
\- Zmęczenie, Balthazarze. Czeka mnie jeszcze lot do Wiednia.  
Balthazar uniósł brew i wskazał dłonią, by wyszli na cichszy korytarz, znowu do środka. Po drodze wzięli po kieliszku wina.  
\- Czyżbyś wracał na stare śmieci?  
\- Chcę zobaczyć, czy wiele się zmieniło. Poza tym Francja nie jest dla mnie.  
\- Kłamca – sarknął Balthy, zerkając na niego kątem oka. Ukłonił się lekko dla kobiety o dekolcie tak mocno wyciętym, że można było z łatwością zobaczyć połowę jej piersi.  
W czasie wędrówki korytarzami i balkonami Castiel opowiedział o Izzy i uśmiechnął się zadowolony, gdy usłyszał, że Balthazar może wziąć nad nią opiekę i douczać ją gry na fortepianie.  
\- Nadal wydajesz się zmartwiony – zauważył, wydymając lekko usta. Patrzył jak jego brat wlewa w siebie kolejne kieliszki wina. Kolejny, i kolejny, i kolejny. – Nie możemy się upić. Nasz organizm zbyt szybko się regeneruje.  
\- Wiem – westchnął brunet i oddał kelnerowi pusty już kieliszek. – Widziałeś ostatnio kogoś z naszych?  
\- Jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu mignął mi Gabryś. Północna Rosja, zimno jak cholera, ale on tam się jakoś trzymał. Wspomniał, że później wybiera się do Meksyku.  
\- Szybko się odnajduje w nowych miejscach.  
\- Jak my wszyscy, Casie – uśmiechnął się do niego znad kieliszka. – Jesteśmy rozrzuceni po całym świecie i tak samo nadal się rzucamy. Nie umiemy znaleźć czegoś, co trzymałoby nas w jednym miejscu.

Jeśli Dean sądził, że gorzej już nie będzie, to się mylił. W przerwie między piosenkami pokazywano ujęcia różnych ludzi, przechadzających się po sali czy wrzucających datki do specjalnej czary. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby w tłumie spacerowiczów nie dostrzegł Castiela. Brunet rozmawiał z jakimś równie przystojnym mężczyzną, najwidoczniej świetnie się bawiąc. Pili wino, uśmiechali się, wyglądali po prostu idealnie. Za każdym razem, gdy blondyn nachylał się do ucha Castiela, Dean wstrzymywał oddech. To było jak cios obuchem. Przez moment nie czuł po prostu nic. Ogarnęła go całkowita pustka.  
\- Zobaczcie, to przecież Balthy Stark! Castiel go zna? – Gen podskoczyła na kanapie, wyrywając Deana z osłupienia. Spojrzała po nie rozumiejących twarzach Sama i Deana i westchnęła głośno. – Naprawdę nie wiecie, kto to jest? Balthazar to jedna z najbardziej wpływowych osób w showbiznesie. Jest właścicielem sieci pubów, producentem filmowym, ma własną markę odzieżową... Nic? To może kojarzycie jego samochody, o ile dobrze pamiętam ma ich mnóstwo. Ferrari, Porsche i co tam sobie wymarzycie...  
W tym momencie do rozmowy włączył się Sam, który rzeczywiście przypomniał sobie najnowsze Maserati, które widział w telewizji. Zaczął się rozpływać nad jego właściwościami, a Dean tylko mu przytakiwał, nie słuchając. Więc to tak. Castiel wolał wybrać ekscentrycznego milionera, Balthazara. Poczuł się tak okropnie bezwartościowy i niepotrzebny. Dlaczego nigdy nie jest dość dobry? Dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy zbliża się do czegoś trwałego okazuje się, że nie jest tego wart? Najwyraźniej nie zasłużył sobie na szczęście i nic tego nie zmieni. Każda próba odnalezienia jakiejś jego cząstki kończyła się dla niego zawsze wielkim rozczarowaniem i bólem. Widzieć Castiela z innym facetem bolało o wiele bardziej niż jakiekolwiek poprzednie rozstanie.  
Dean otarł łzę z kącika oka wierzchem dłoni. Nie wytrzyma dłużej tej mieszanki najróżniejszych emocji. Przeprosił Sama i Gen, po czym uciekł do swojego pokoju. Wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, po raz pierwszy i ostatni pozwalając sobie na płacz. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął spazmatyczny szloch, a poszewka szybko nasiąkła gorącymi łzami. Gruba warstwa pierza tłumiła dźwięk, stając się jedynym milczącym świadkiem jego słabości. 

***

\- Nie uważasz, że Dean zachowywał się dziwnie? – zapytała z roztargnieniem Gen wtulając się w ramię męża. Przez cały koncert Dean wydawał jej się przygaszony. Obserwowała go w momencie, gdy Cas pojawił się na scenie, ale nie dostrzegła znajomego uśmiechu na jego piegowatej twarzy. Za to miał coś takiego w oczach, że musiała odwrócić wzrok, bo czuła się niekomfortowo, jakby podglądała go w jakiejś bardzo osobistej sytuacji. Teraz jednak Dean uciekł od towarzystwa, co ostatnio prawie wcale mu się nie zdarzało. Na ekranie telewizora wciąż pojawiali się kolejni wykonawcy. Właśnie jakaś kobieta w perłowej, koktajlowej sukience grała „I fall to pieces” Patsy Cline. Miała piękny, lekko zachrypnięty głos, który idealnie pasował do tej piosenki.  
\- Nie, to nie było dziwne. – Sam odpowiedział, wydychając powietrze nosem z pewnym oburzeniem. Dostrzegł pytające spojrzenie swojej żony i przeczesał włosy wolną ręką. Westchnął zrezygnowany. – Dean, on tak reaguje, gdy... gdy zdarzy się coś okropnego. Znam ten wzrok. Podejrzewam, że chodzi o Castiela.  
\- Ale przecież... co poszło nie tak? – Gen się zasmuciła. Naprawdę wierzyła, że tych dwoje jest sobie przeznaczonych. Widziała to w tej samej chwili, w której po raz pierwszy ich razem zobaczyła.  
\- Gen, mówiłem, że tak będzie. Od początku było wiadomo, że Castiel wyjeżdża. Do tego inne przeszkody, wiek itd. To nie mogło się udać. – Sam spiął się trochę, poprawiając na siedzeniu. – Czemu nikt mnie nigdy nie słucha?  
\- Przecież zakochania nie da się powstrzymać. – odpowiedziała zaskoczona jego tonem wypowiedzi.  
\- Być może. Ale nie trzeba było go zachęcać. Bawiłaś się w swatkę i zobacz, co z tego wyszło. – Sam ewidentnie miał do niej żal o podsycanie tej niezdrowej fascynacji Deana Castielem. Wszystko dlatego, że nie zdawała sobie sprawy z konsekwencji. Sam wiedział, że teraz Dean będzie potrzebował tygodni, żeby znowu się otworzyć. Chociaż z pozoru wszystko będzie wyglądało tak jak zawsze to nie będzie. Dean będzie reagował automatycznie, jak robot wręcz. Może nawet będzie się uśmiechał, ale to będzie uśmiech, który nie dotyka oczu. Naprawdę Sam miał nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będzie oglądał swojego starszego brata w takim stanie, jak na przykład po śmierci ojca. Strata Johna była dla Deana czymś okropnie bolesnym. Dopóki żył mężczyzna był dla niego autorytetem, prawdziwym wzorem do naśladowania. Dean chciał nawet zostać mechanikiem, tak jak John, ale ojciec wspierał go w odnalezieniu własnej drogi. To John kupił mu pierwszy aparat ma Boże Narodzenie. Sam dokładnie pamiętał tę radość, gdy siedzieli we trójkę przy prowizorycznej choince ozdabianej jedynie ciastkami i naprędce sklejonym z papierków łańcuchem. Po śmierci Johna Dean nie odzywał się za wiele. Zajmował się Samem, to prawda, cały czas był przy nim i go wspierał. Jednak Sam dostrzegał jak czasami łamie mu się głos, albo pojawia się w jego oku ta okropna, rozdzierająca duszę rozpacz. Nie wiedział, co gorsze – widzieć ten ogromny ból, czy przerażającą pustkę. Z tym właśnie będą musieli się borykać przez najbliższe tygodnie.  
\- Ja... nie chciałam, żeby tak wyszło. – w wielkich oczach Gen zabłysły łzy. Nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu się tak nie pomyliła, ale wolałaby pomylić się dziesięć tysięcy razy niż widzieć rozpacz Deana.  
\- Wiem. – Sammy pocałował ją w czoło i zasłuchali się w dalszą część koncertu, zatopieni każde w swoich myślach. Na scenie jakiś mężczyzna grał właśnie „Unchained melody” z filmu „Uwierz w ducha”. 

***

Castiel by zmienić temat zaczął mówić o Izzy. O jego młodej uczennicy ze złotym sercem, niedawno osieroconej, w starej kamienicy, ale z jak wielkim talentem do pianina!  
\- Wiesz, że ja tobie w tym nie dorównuję – zauważył Balthazar, a widząc te proszące spojrzenie niebieskich oczu wymierzone prosto w siebie, przyłożył dłoń do serca i zamrugał jak panienka. – Jednak kto by mógł odmówić tym niebieskim ślepiom? Poza tym ta historia jest urzekająca. Zrobię z niej gwiazdę, Casie.  
Przechadzali się tak, rozmawiając o swojej „rodzinie”, o tym gdzie ostatnio byli.  
\- To ile byłeś tutaj we Francji?  
\- Cztery lata.  
Balthazar uniósł brwi.  
\- Całkiem długo jak na nas. Czemu wyjeżdżasz?  
Castiel zamyślił się nad tym pytaniem. Czemu wyjeżdżał? Jeszcze przed spotkaniem tutaj Winchesterów wyjeżdżał, bo… bo tak już było. Każde nowe miejsce, w końcu stawało się namiastką domu. Zaczynało go wyniszczać od środka. Czy to świadomość, że nigdy to mieszkanie nie będzie domem, bo nigdy takiego nie miał..? Chciał w to wierzyć, jednak gdzieś w środku wiedział, że wyjeżdża, bo w mieszkaniu nie ma nikogo więcej.  
Nikt na niego nie czeka.  
„Będziesz czekał na kogoś innego” – w głowie odbiły mu się własne słowa kierowane do Deana.  
Zaledwie wieczór wcześniej pili w restauracji za przeszłych i przyszłych współlokatorów. I Castiel podejrzewał, że obaj myśleli wtedy o sobie nawzajem.  
\- Muszę znowu znaleźć sobie małe mieszkanko i robić… coś nowego.  
\- Co tym razem, Casie? – Chyba usłyszał w tym ironiczną nutkę. – Fortepian? Śpiew? Ozdoba salonów? Może jakieś nowe źródło historyczne? Nie było cię jeszcze na uniwersytecie, prawda? Jako wykładowcę. Tak, to chyba…  
\- Balthazar – starał się przerwać, jednak ten się nie zamykał.  
\- …dobry pomysł. Albo jeszcze doradca. Może psycholog? Kulturoznawca? Albo, o, jeszcze możesz być tym… jak to się nazywa… gość-który-nie-umie-ukrywać-że-coś-jest-nie-tak. Ah i ten, który ukrywa, że całym swoim ciałem błaga o ustatkowanie.  
Castiel gwałtownie się zatrzymał, czując gniew rosnący mu w piersi. Odetchnął powoli, a niebieskie oczy błysnęły groźnie. Blondyn uśmiechnął się z wyższością i zakręcił kieliszkiem, zaraz poprawiając mankiet.  
\- Jeśli chcesz walczyć to wyjdźmy. Jednak nie widzę sensu. Niepotrzebnie się zmęczymy, a żaden z nas nie wygra.  
Cas zgrzytnął zębami. Tak dawno nie czuł takiej złości, takiego… kopa tej nagłej mocy i przekonania, że powinien walczyć. Wbił sobie paznokcie w środek dłoni, starając się przywołać się do porządku.  
\- A ty? Nie potrzebujesz ustatkowania?  
\- A czym wyglądam, żebym potrzebował? – Nie wyglądał. Balthazar obracał się w tym towarzystwie jak ryba w wodzie. Było mu wszystko jedno, byle tylko czerpać z tego długiego życia jak najwięcej. Nie słysząc długo odpowiedzi, pokiwał głową.  
\- Później jeszcze się zobaczymy – powiedział, po czym ruszył do jakiegoś znajomego w tłumie.  
Brunet stał jeszcze przez chwilę, aż jakiś kelner zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Pokiwał szybko głową i oddalił się do najbliższego okna, by zaczerpnąć trochę oddechu.

***

\- Sam, spójrz – minęło jakieś pół godziny od kiedy Dean zamknął się w pokoju i nadal nie wychodził. Na ekranie pojawił się kawałek mikrofonu i po chwili Balthazar z kieliszkiem w dłoni.  
\- Wiele osób jest ciekawych czy zabawi pan w Paryżu na długo.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zadowolony, jakby usłyszał komplement.  
\- Około rok jak sądzę. Mam zamiar otworzyć tu małe studio, może przygotować jakiś pokaz z jesienną kolekcją – pokiwał głową.  
\- Partner? Partnerka? Do pomocy, do towarzystwa, wie pan jak to jest.  
\- Pani jest chętna? – Znowu się wyszczerzył, na co kobieta zachichotała. – Nie, aktualnie mam zamiar pracować sam. Jedynie… skorzystam z dobrodziejstw tego pięknego kraju.  
Kamera na chwilę się odwróciła i zrobiła zbliżenie na Castiela, który oparty o ścianę rozmawiał z jakimś mężczyzną. Stark najwidoczniej to zauważył, bo także tam spojrzał.  
\- Chodzi wam o Castiela? To mój kuzyn – przekrzywił głowę i po kilku pytaniach dotyczących mody i tego, co jest teraz noszone w Europie, wywinął się z wywiadu i zniknął między ludźmi.

***

Wspomniany mężczyzna właśnie wszedł do swojego pokoju i zaczął powoli zdejmować z siebie drogie ubrania. Założył je na wieszak i całość wsadził w pokrowiec. Wsunął na siebie wygodne, czarne spodnie, a na nogi wysłużone trampki. Bez ostrzeżenia w drzwiach stanął jego brat i podszedł do zakrytego lustra. Castiel patrzył jak odchyla materiał i patrzy bez słowa jak jego odbicie powoli się zamazuje.  
\- Jestem ciekaw, Casie… czy te plotki o tobie i Leonardzie da Vincim są prawdą?  
Brunet zmarszczył brwi i pokiwał powoli głową, sięgając do plecaka. Wyciągnął czarną koszulkę, a po przewróceniu jej na dobrą stronę okazało się, że to… koszulka Deana. Żółte kółko, pistolety i róże niemalże śmiały mu się w twarz. Przełknął ciężko i nałożył ją na siebie, wygładzając brzegi.  
\- To prawda. Byłem z nim.  
\- Długo?  
\- Aż do śmierci. – Głos Castiela przeszedł do szeptu. Nie podnosił głowy ani spojrzenia, nadal wygładzając wszystkie nierówności na czarnym materiale.  
\- Wiedział o…  
\- Tak.  
Podejrzewał już do czego to zmierza.  
\- To był artysta, Balthazarze. Artysta, człowiek oświecony i wierny w swoje teorie, w… w to co mógł zobaczyć lub tylko poczuć.  
\- A on?  
\- Jaki on?- Odparował zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.  
\- Proszę cię, Casie… Czemu nie powiedziałeś o tym temu, który teraz zajmuje twoje serce?  
\- Bo mamy XXI wiek. Nikt nie wie, jak by zareagował. Balthazar jesteśmy jakimiś mieszankami genetycznymi, jesteśmy tak naprawdę szpiegami i mięsem armatnim. Jakimś słabym odwzorowaniem Kapitana Ameryki! Nie mogę ot tak powiedzieć „hej, wiesz, że mam już setki lat? Wiesz, że byłem pieprzonym kochankiem największego malarza świata? I wiesz jak kurewsko źle było mi oglądać jak on umiera, gdy ja mam przed sobą jeszcze tysiące lat?”?! – Teraz już krzyczał. Schował twarz w dłoniach i odetchnął powoli.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz swoje miejsce, bracie. Jak będziesz widział Gabriela powtórz mu jeszcze raz, że przepraszam za tę kulkę w ramię w 1930. Nie rozpoznałem go w tłumie, a nadal ma do mnie zawiść. Do zobaczenia za kilkanaście lat – po czym wyszedł.

Zimne powietrze go najpierw otumaniło. Głosy ludzi były dziwnie zniekształcone, gdy w końcu wsiadł do samochodu i z Alfredem za kierownicą ruszył na lotnisko. Wielkie lotnisko Charles de Gaulle powitało go wieloma światłami i jak zwykle hukiem samolotów. Drugie największe w Europie, największe w Paryżu. Z pomocą Alfreda wpakował wszystkie walizki na pas bagażowy i zaraz przeszedł przez bramkę. Zainteresowano się albumem przez jego lekkość i wielkość. Pokazał, że to tylko album, po czym wcisnął go znowu do plecaka i ruszył dalej. Pożegnał się z Alfredem i po wiadomym oczekiwaniu w końcu usiadł przy owalnym oknie. Zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję przebyć ten lot bez problemów i bez uczuć.

***

Dean usłyszał ciche pukanie, a następnie skrzypnięcie drzwi, które uchyliły się lekko ukazując zmartwioną postać Gen.  
\- Mogę wejść? – to Gen zapytała szeptem, jakby bała się, że każdy głośniejszy dźwięk zaburzy tę niepokojącą ciszę panującą w środku. Nie uzyskując odpowiedzi dziewczyna nieśmiało wsunęła się do środka i usiadła na skraju łóżka. Zawahała się przez moment, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć ani od czego zacząć. Dean jej nie pomagał – nawet się nie poruszył.  
\- Dean, porozmawiaj ze mną. – Gen wyciągnęła rękę, by pogłaskać go po ramieniu. Nie bardzo czuł się na siłach do prowadzenia rozmów o tym, co się stało. Za bardzo bolało. Nie chciał jednak okazywać słabości, dlatego zmusił się, żeby usiąść i spojrzeć na swoją bratową. Gen się przestraszyła. Pierwszy raz widziała go w takim stanie. Oczy miał zaczerwienione, najwyraźniej płakał i to akurat było normalne, ale to spojrzenie... spojrzenie było niemal puste. Nie mogła nic z niego wyczytać.  
\- Ok. – odpowiedział sztywno, zaskakująco zachrypniętym głosem. Zapadła cisza, bo Dean najwyraźniej nie zamierzał kontynuować.  


\- Przegapiłeś świetne występy i wywiady. Wiedziałeś, że Balthy Stark to kuzyn Castiela? – zapytała niby zwyczajnie chcąc zagaić rozmowę, a Deanem wstrząsnęło. Jeśli to kuzyn, jeśli Castiel nie ma nikogo to dlaczego go zostawił? Dean coraz mniej z tego rozumiał. Tak czy owak w obu przypadkach jego uczucie nie było odwzajemnione, więc chyba nie ma to większego znaczenia. Zamyślił się tak głęboko, że nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, by jej odpowiedzieć.  
\- Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Powiesz mi co się stało? – Gen wciągnęła nogi na łóżko, siadając teraz po turecku. Najwidoczniej nie ma możliwości, żeby ten temat przeszedł gładko. Musi pytać wprost.  
\- Nic. – Dean najchętniej poprzestałby na takiej lakonicznej odpowiedzi, ale Gen oczekiwała czegoś więcej. – Wszystko zgodnie z planem.  
\- Z czyim planem? – zapytała Gen, a Dean poczuł, jak kolejna szpilka wbija mu się w serce. Na pewno nie według jego planu. Gdyby wszystko poszło po jego myśli to właśnie odprowadzałby Castiela na lotnisko, obiecując, że niedługo znowu się spotkają. Byliby jak pary, które są zmuszone rozstać się na krótki okres czasu, ale nie płaczą i nie smucą się, bo wiedzą, że przed nimi jeszcze dużo wspólnego czasu. Ich czas właśnie się skończył i to definitywnie.  
\- Castiela. – Dean wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał zamaskować, jak wiele go kosztowało wypowiedzenie jego imienia. Postanowił nie wypowiadać go nigdy więcej, bo zdawało mu się, że brzmi strasznie nienaturalnie. Nie tak, jak je pamiętał. Nie tak, jak chciał je pamiętać. – Wyjechał.  
\- I nie wróci?  
\- Nie.  


\- A co z albumem? Dałeś mu go? – Gen przypomniała sobie, z jakim zapałem jej szwagier wywoływał zdjęcia, z jaką starannością wybierał poszczególne ujęcia. Taki prezent musiałby przekonać każdego, bo uwielbienie wylewało się niemal z każdego starannie wklejonego zdjęcia.  
\- Tak. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał. – nutka goryczy i rozżalenia wkradła się w jego pusty do tej pory głos. Gen, drobna i delikatna kobietka, przyciągnęła do siebie potężnego mężczyznę jakim był Dean, obejmując go uspokajająco. On najpierw był spięty, ale po chwili zmiękł i wtulił się w nią rozpaczliwie. Łzy znowu zalśniły w jego oczach, ale Gen nie mogła ich widzieć, gdy trzymał głowę na jej ramieniu.  
– Nic z tego, Gen. To koniec. Powiedziałem mu wszystko ale on nie... on mnie nie... – szeptał gorączkowo w jej ramię. Nie śmiała powiedzieć mu, że będzie dobrze. Wiedziała, że w tym momencie wydaje mu się, że całe szczęście uciekło ze świata. Ona wierzyła głęboko w to, że będzie lepiej i tuliła go mocno, chcąc mu trochę tej nadziei przekazać.  
\- Przepraszam, Dean. Nie powinnam była się wtrącać i... – Gen spojrzała mu w oczy, gdy już się uspokoił. Naprawdę czuła się winna za to, co on teraz przeżywa. Miała w tym ogromny udział, Sam miał rację w tej kwestii. Żadne, nawet największe przekonania, nie dawały jej prawa, by udzielać mu rad.  
\- Co? Nie! – Dean spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – To nie twoja wina, Gen. Znałem ryzyko i to była moja własna, świadoma decyzja. Nie przejmuj się, nic mi nie będzie.  
Gen uśmiechnęła się słabo. Dean jej nie przekonał swoim zapewnieniem i niby spokojnym uściskiem ręki. Poklepała go na odchodne po ramieniu i poszła przygotować jakąś kolację.


	11. Hopeless Wanderer

Obojętnym wzrokiem patrzył po ludziach, którzy zajmowali kolejne miejsca. Na szczęście nie było żadnych dzieci. Tylko tego mu brakowało… Żeby jakiś młody człowieczek w ciągu tych dwóch godzin ciągle płakał lub narzekał. Albo uderzał mu w tył fotela, co było chyba z tego wszystkiego najgorsze.  
Po chwili namysłu sięgnął do siedzenia obok, które jak na razie zajmował jego plecak. Wyciągnął telefon i słuchawki, po czym bezmyślnie wcisnął PLAY. 

„You heard my voice  
I came out of the woods by choice  
The shelter also gave the shade  
But in the dark I have no name

So leave that click in my head  
And I will remember the words that you said  
Left a clouded mind and heavy heart  
But I was sure we could see a new start”

Świetnie. Tylko tego mu brakowało. Tej piosenki. „Hopeless Wanderer”. Trochę jak opis jego samego, prawda? Co za ironia… 

„Hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
Hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer

I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under  
I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under  
The skies I'm under”

Piosenka się już kończyła, a on miał wrażenie, że pasuje do tego wszystkiego niemalże tak samo jak „Don’t Cry”, które przedstawił na koncercie. W głowie pojawiło się pytanie, czy Dean to oglądał. Nie było go na koncercie, ale w domu? Sam i Gen raczej oglądali… Chyba, że Dean powiedział im o całej sytuacji. Teraz na pewno wszyscy go tam nienawidzą.  
Mógł wykreślić Paryż z miejsc do ponownego odwiedzenia. W tej chwili podejrzewał, że sama Wieża Eiffla odsunęłaby się, gdyby chciał na nią wejść. To już nie był jego świat…

\- O, to chyba moje miejsce. – Wyciągnął słuchawki, spoglądając na starszą kobietę, która trzymała w ręku swój bilet i patrzyła znacząco na plecak Castiela.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam – odezwał się tak jak ona po angielsku i zabrał swoje rzeczy.  
\- Strasznie się tutaj spieszyłam – westchnęła, gdy już usiadła. Przeciągnęła się lekko i wyjęła – ku zaskoczeniu Castiela – jeden z nowych iPhone’ów. Odblokowała go i pokazała dwie uśmiechnięte kobiety w białych sukniach. – To moja córka i jej żona. Byłam na ślubie, och, jaki piękny był – zadowolona spojrzała na Castiela, a ten uśmiechnął się lekko. Przynajmniej niektórzy ludzie byli teraz szczęśliwi.  
Paradoksalnie wyobraził sobie Gen pokazującą zdjęcia jego i Deana na przykład dla swoich dzieci. Coś ścisnęło mu się w brzuchu. Tak nie będzie. Po raz kolejny bardzo żałował, że nie może po prostu się upić.  
Po dawce informacji od kapitana i stewardess zaczęli się wznosić. Cas wyjrzał przez okno i w milczeniu podziwiał piękno oddalającego się, rozświetlonego miasta.

Minęło pół godziny. Staruszka czasem klikała coś w telefonie, ale głównie była zajęta czytaną książką. Inni pasażerowie podobnie. Cas odpuścił sobie słuchanie muzyki – każda piosenka miała dziwny związek z nim i Deanem. Chciał wyciągnąć z plecaka… nawet nie wiedział co. Taka potrzeba pogrzebania w rzeczach. Wyciągnął jednak czerwony album. Dotarło do niego, że nawet go nie przejrzał.  
Chwilę zastanawiał się przed otwarciem go. Jednak jeśli miał mu zostać na wiele lat w przód… trzeba było zobaczyć. Bolały słowa „dla Castiela” wypisane widać, że ostrożnie, jakby autor bał się, że przebije papier. Kolejne strony… Brunet przeglądał je w milczeniu, czując jak w gardle rośnie mu gula. Dean nie mógł wiedzieć, co z nim jest nie tak. Nie zdawał pewnie sobie sprawy, że Castiel wiedział, jak dokładnie wygląda tylko dzięki zdjęciom. Dotarł do jednego z ciemnych ujęć, gdy śpi na ramieniu Deana, a ten uśmiecha się do aparatu. Mimowolnie przesunął palcami po jego policzku i zacisnął zęby, by z jego gardła nie wydobył się szloch.  


\- Jest przystojny – stwierdziła cicho kobiecina i położyła dłoń na jego dłoni, przez co zrozumiał jak bardzo cały drży. – Wracasz teraz do niego?  
\- Uciekam – szepnął, nawet nie wiedząc, co mówi. Kobieta zacmokała niezadowolona i pogłaskała go po dłoni. Dotyk jej palców był jak przesunięcie cienkim papierem po skórze.  
\- Jesteś tak młody… Nie możesz uciekać, jeśli nie mówi ci tego serce.  
Och, znowu ironia. Cas przełknął ślinę i spojrzał kobiecie w oczy.  
\- Ale czy gdybym powiedział, że jestem o wiele starszy od pani, choćby, że jestem aniołem… uwierzyłaby mi pani?  
Kobieta w milczeniu patrzyła się na niego, po czym spokojnie kiwnęła głową.  
\- Widzę twoje oczy, Clarence. Jesteś ode mnie o wiele starszy i o wiele więcej widziałeś. To dlatego uciekasz? – Teraz to on, zaskoczony odpowiedzią, pokiwał głową. Co było z tą kobietą nie tak...? – Pewnie myślisz o sobie jak o jakimś potworze, który nie powinien kochać. Ale masz w sobie o wiele więcej człowieczeństwa niż ci się wydaje. Potrafisz kochać… a teraz płakać przez tę miłość.  
Dopiero teraz doszło do niego, że po policzkach spływają mu łzy. Wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze i zamrugał, co spowodowało tylko nagromadzenie się słonej wody na jego twarzy. Przyjął chusteczkę i wytarł twarz, znowu patrząc na kobietę.  
\- Wierzę w Boga, Clarence. Wierzę jednak w zmiany i postęp. Gdy byłam młoda, nie sądziłam, że dwie kobiety mogą się zakochać. Nie sądziłam nawet, żeby kobiety miały jakieś większe prawa. Więc to, że możesz żyć o wiele dłużej niż ja… Po prostu przyznaję temu rację. Możesz. Ale to nie oznacza, że choćby przez część życia musisz być samotny. – Uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła po album, pytając cicho, czy może. Zgodził się, a ta powolutku zaczęła przerzucać kolejne strony. Ostatnie zdjęcia były z poprzedniego wieczoru. Cas nawet nie wiedział, że Gen je wtedy robiła. Dwa były z tego jak stali we dwójkę przy balkonie. To wtedy Cas trzymał Deana za dłoń, później śmiali się razem, że Gen będzie dla niego konkurencją. Ostatnim za to było, jak brunet siedzi przy fortepianie, a Dean stoi nad nim. Patrzą na siebie i... cholera by wzięła te uczucia. 

Lot dobiegał końca. Wraz z Heleną – bo w końcu dowiedział się, jak jej na imię – rozmawiali już mało. Pod koniec nawet przysnęła. Castiel delikatnie potrząsnął jej ramieniem, mówiąc, że są już na miejscu.  
Przez całą podróż nie pomyślał, by sprawdzić sobie opcje jakiegoś noclegu. W centrum nie ma sensu szukać – ceny były za wysokie nawet jak na niego. A z tymi walizami nie może sam tłuc się po zakamarkach, bo jednak było tu trochę ludzi… którym nie powinno się ufać. Myśląc o swojej sytuacji na początek bezinteresownie zaczął pomagać Helen przy jej bagażach. Wsadził je do wskazanej taksówki.  
\- Clarence, gdzie twoja taksówka? Nie zamówiłeś?  
\- Ja… nie do końca jeszcze wiem, gdzie będę nocował. Zupełnie zapomniałem o…  
\- Więc zapraszam – uśmiechnęła się, mrugając zadowolona. – Uwierz, ja i Bankier będziemy szczęśliwi mogąc kogoś u nas gościć.  
Nie mógł długo zwlekać. Zmęczenie dawało się we znaki. Chciał wejść do łóżka i po prostu zasnąć. Tym lepiej – nie będzie martwił się o pieniądze, a kolejnego dnia po prostu znajdzie sobie jakieś mieszkanko do wynajęcia.  


Nie potrafił zachwycać się miastem w tej chwili. Po prostu nie potrafił. Uliczki wydawały mu się przerysowane, budynki zbyt niemieckie, zbyt wielkie i zbyt napierające na jego drobną postać. Ucieszył się więc, gdy dojechali. Wraz z kierowcą taksówki wnieśli bagaże na drugie piętro.  
\- Czuj się jak u siebie, Clarence – uśmiechnęła się do niego, wchodząc do środka.  
Przywitał go słodki zapach ciastek oraz wielki kot. Naprawdę ogromny. I patrzył na niego groźnie. – Lepiej nie bierz go na ręce. Nie lubi… obcych. Ogólnie to nikogo nie lubi.  
Cas uśmiechnął się słabo i obiecał, że nie ruszy tego pięknego kociska. Jedyne, co jeszcze zrobił przed pójściem spać, to wziął prysznic i podziękował za gościnę. Zamknięty w wąskim pokoju czuł… nie, właściwie niczego nie czuł. Zerknął przez okno, ale ulice były puste. Wrócił do łóżka i chwilę przed zaśnięciem zauważył, że Bankier wsuwa się do jego pokoju i wskakuje na łóżko. Ułożył się przy jego torsie, grzejąc go i mrucząc głośno.  
A podobno nikogo nie lubi, tak...?  
\- Hello, big boy – wymamrotał do niego jeszcze i mając przy sobie takie ciepło nie sposób było nie zasnąć.

***

Dean obudził się wyjątkowo wcześnie. Słyszał, jak Sam i Gen szykują się do pracy. Wcisnął głowę w poduszkę – nie zamierzał dzisiaj wstawać z łóżka. Nie miał po co. Czuł się okropnie bezsilny, jakby się nie wyspał i nic nie zapowiadało, by kiedykolwiek miał przespać spokojnie noc. Przysnął ponownie, przewracając się z boku na bok, a pod powiekami mając obraz Castiela. W tym dziwnym stanie między snem a jawą wyobrażał sobie, jak Castiel zaczyna nowe życie w Wiedniu. Widział jak odbiera klucze od mieszkania, jak spaceruje po uliczkach znając historię niemal każdego budynku czy pomnika. Może nawet poznaje kogoś na spacerze i zaprasza na kawę, nawet przez moment nie myśląc o nim.  
W końcu około południa został zmuszony do zwleczenia się z łóżka przez głód. Jak jego organizm może myśleć o czymś tak przyziemnym jak jedzenie, gdy świat właściwie się skończył? Zauważył w lodówce zrobioną przez Gen sałatkę owiniętą w folię. Dobrze, przynajmniej nie musi sam nic przygotowywać. Jedząc zastanawiał się, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Musi dokończyć zdjęcia do przewodnika po Paryżu, za to mu płacą. Potem... potem gdzieś wyjedzie. Jak najdalej stąd.  
Gdzie mógłby się udać teraz? Jakie miejsce sfotografować? Przypomniał sobie jedną z rozmów, którą przeprowadził z Castielem w międzyczasie. Mężczyzna polecał mu pewne miejsce, twierdząc, że Dean z pewnością się nim zachwyci. Nie mogli udać się tam razem, bo nie było na to czasu, ale może warto teraz dać temu szansę. W końcu jeszcze nigdy się nie zawiódł na jego znajomości najpiękniejszych zakątków Paryża. 

Po dokładnym sprawdzeniu wszystkich informacji w Internecie, Dean uzbroił się w aparat i ruszył w miasto. Musiał przejechać kawałek metrem. Muzeum d’Orsay znajdowało się całkiem niedaleko Luwru, po drugiej stronie Sekwany. Ujrzał ogromny budynek, co go nie zdziwiło, bo przed przyjściem tutaj przeczytał, że muzeum mieści się w niegdysiejszym budynku dworca. Dopiero po wejściu do środka poczuł, że jest pod wrażeniem. Hala była ogromna, a wysoko w górze dało się dostrzec półkolisty, przeszklony sufit. Ściany wyłożone ślicznymi kasetonami przecinane były wielkimi oknami w podobnym do dachu stylu. Na samym końcu tego pomieszczenia dało się dostrzec bogato zdobiony złoty zegar, chlubę całego muzeum. Castiel ostrzegł go jednak, że nie tego powinien szukać. Dean, cały czas fotografując, ruszył dalej, odrobinę nieprzytomnie mijając rzeźby i meble sztuki francuskiej z drugiej połowy XIX i początku XX wieku.  


Z głównej hali dworca przechodzi się do mniejszych pomieszczeń, gdzie znajdują się obrazy. I to nie byle jakie obrazy, ale największych mistrzów impresjonizmu i postimpresjonizmu takich jak Monet, Cézanne, Gauguin czy wreszcie Van Gogh. Dean parsknął cicho, gdy się zorientował. Niedawno wspominał Castielowi o tym, że w malarstwie najbardziej ceni impresjonistów, a teraz proszę – wylądował w największym magazynie dzieł z tego okresu. Czy to był przypadek czy Cas zrobił to celowo, tego nie wiedział.  
Zaczął wałęsać się pomiędzy ciemnoniebieskimi ścianami, na których wisiały sceny z życia codziennego, potańcówki, statki w porcie, zachody słońca. Wszystko takie zwyczajne, a jednak takie piękne. Castiel miał zupełną rację – impresjoniści starali się uchwycić chwilę na obrazie. Nikt go nie przekona, że to właśnie nie jest początek fotografii. Przecież dokładnie to Dean próbuje robić cykając zdjęcia, utrwalać nieuchwytne w inny sposób chwile.  
Coraz częściej zamiast obrazów widział Castiela w najróżniejszych momentach ich wspólnego tygodnia. W parku, uliczkach Paryża czy na balkonie mieszkania bruneta. Pomyślał o tym, ile straconych chwil przed nimi. Mogliby tak jak na obrazie Moneta zrobić sobie kiedyś śniadanie na trawie albo wygrzewać się na plaży jak tahitańskie kobiety Gauguina... tymczasem on jest tutaj sam.  
Usiadł na moment na ławeczce przy „Gwieździstej nocy nad Rodanem” Van Gogha i zapatrzył w charakterystyczne pociągnięcia pędzla. To z kolei przypominało mu ten wieczór w porcie, gdy oglądali razem światła tańczące po wieży Eiffla. Pomyślał, że niebo nad Austrią pewnie niewiele się różni od tego nad Francją i to chyba jedyna rzecz, która go łączy z Castielem. Wspólne niebo, bo na wspólną przyszłość nie ma co liczyć. Czy naprawdę wszystko teraz będzie mu się kojarzyło z brunetem? Czy nie mógłby po prostu zapomnieć? Mimo wszystko chyba nie chciał zapomnieć i to było w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Chociaż łamało mu się serce to nadal uważał te chwile, które przeżył z Castielem za jedne z najpiękniejszych w życiu.

Wreszcie znalazł się w miejscu, które Cas nazwał najlepszym do sfotografowania. Znajdował się w środku zegara, którego tarcza była ze szkła. Mógł dzięki temu widzieć przez nią cały Paryż, samemu nie będąc widzianym z zewnątrz. Cudowne. Zaczął fotografować to miejsce, starając się uchwycić zarówno miasto, jak i tarczę zegara. Wskazówka przesuwała się nieubłagalnie, zmieniając to wielowiekowe miasto. Ciekawe, czy są jakieś stare zdjęcia robione z tego samego miejsca? Może udałoby się zauważyć przemiany jakie dotknęły Paryż od czasów powstania tego muzeum? Z pewnością byłoby to bardzo ciekawe, zważywszy na zegar, który przypominał jak szybko płynie czas i jak wiele się dzięki niemu zmienia. 

\- Czasu pan nie cofnie. – usłyszał za sobą jakiś głos. Dean właśnie usiłował złapać kadr tuż przy największej wskazówce, co rzeczywiście mogło wyglądać jakby usiłował ją przesunąć. Wielkie, mosiężne strzałki prawie się nie poruszały. Nie dało się wyczuć, jak pną się do góry po tarczy zegara, a jednak gdyby przyszedł tu za godzinę, znajdowałyby się już w zupełnie innych miejscach. To chyba podobnie jak z czasem – nie zdajemy sobie sprawy z jego upływu, dopóki nie minie go wystarczająco dużo. Teraz Dean przypomniał sobie, że wczoraj mniej więcej o tej godzinie już było po wszystkim. Minął cały dzień bez niego. Cały, okropnie długi dzień.  
\- Wielu przed panem próbowało. – to ochroniarz zagadywał go przyjaźnie. Był wysoki, chudy i miał rudą brodę. Z twarzy zadziwiająco przypominał van Gogha. Podobieństwo było tak duże, że Dean aż zerknął, czy aby na pewno mężczyźnie nie brakowało lewego ucha. Zadumał się przez moment, zastanawiając się, czy to wpływ tego miejsca czy jedynie jego nadmiernie wybujała wyobraźnia.  
\- A mogę w takim razie przesunąć go do przodu? – zapytał opuszczając aparat. To byłoby jakieś rozwiązanie na jego smutki. Przesunąć czas o kilka lat w przyszłość, może byłoby już inaczej.  
\- Majstrowanie z czasem jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Można się znaleźć w zupełnie innym punkcie niż się spodziewa. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, poprawiając białą koszulę. Podszedł bliżej opierając się o barierkę i zerkając na Deana. – Czemu nie chce pan żyć chwilą?  
Machnął ręką, jakby miał na myśli wszystkie te obrazy impresjonistów. Zbiór chwil. A Dean chciał się pozbawić wielu z nich.  
\- To chyba oczywiste. – Dean wzruszył ramionami. Stanął w takiej samej pozie i zapatrzył się w panoramę Paryża za tarczą zegara. Dodał odrobinę ciszej. – Obecnie moje chwile nie są zbyt szczęśliwe.  
\- Coś panu powiem. – mężczyzna odpowiedział sentencjonalnie. – Pracuję w tym muzeum od kilku lat. Pełno tutaj niedocenianych za życia artystów, tragicznych historii, złamanych serc. A jednak każdy z nich doceniał piękno tych dobrych momentów. Może pan też powinien.  
Dean parsknął, kręcąc lekko głową z niedowierzaniem. Był przekonany, że nic dobrego już go w życiu nie czeka. Nie będzie dobrych chwil, bo zawsze z tyłu głowy będzie miał świadomość, że szczęście nie jest dla niego.  
\- Jak pan się nazywa?  
\- Dean.  
\- A ona?  
Kolejne parsknięcie. Czemu wszyscy zawsze zakładają, że to kobieta jest przyczyną czyjegoś smutku?  
\- On – powiedział, zerkając nieco buńczucznie na swojego rozmówcę. Miał ochotę zacząć kłótnię albo cokolwiek innego, sam właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego. Ten wydawał się jednak niewzruszony, bo jego wyraz twarzy pozostawał taki sam. – Nie dziwi to pana?  
\- Pracując w centrum artystycznej bohemy? Oczywiście, że nie. – prawie-van Gogh zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał wyczekująco na Deana. Ten zawahał się i przyłożył obie dłonie do twarzy. Nie wypowie tego imienia. Nie bez kolejnej porcji bólu rozrywającego serce.  
– Niech pan nie traci nadziei, Dean. Jeszcze będzie pan robił radosne zdjęcia. – Ochroniarz poklepał go po ramieniu i ruszył do wyjścia. Odwrócił się jeszcze w ostatniej chwili. – Za dwadzieścia minut zamykamy muzeum. 

Dean robiąc zdjęcia zegarowi nawet nie zauważył, że zbliża się już osiemnasta. Ruszył do wyjścia zastanawiając się nad usłyszanymi słowami. Pomimo, że sam nie mógł już być szczęśliwy, to może mógłby pomóc komuś innemu być? Przypomniał sobie o Izzy, dziewczynie, która przeżyła ostatnio własną tragedię niemalże na jego oczach. Nie dość, że straciła matkę, to jeszcze Castiel, jej przyjaciel i opiekun, także odszedł. Oboje zostali teraz przez niego osamotnieni. Chyba nie jest za późno na odwiedziny?  
Zaszedł najpierw do sklepu robiąc porządne zakupy. Nie miał większego pojęcia, co dziewczyna lubi bądź nie. Dlatego łapał niemal za wszystko, aby miała z czego wybrać. Miał nadzieję, że dobrze zapamiętał adres, w końcu nie bywał tam częstym gościem.  
\- Dean? – dziewczyna była bardzo zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła go w drzwiach. Uśmiechnął się do niej blado, a ona zaprosiła go do środka. – Wejdź, proszę. Jakieś wieści od Castiela?  
\- Ummmm. Nie. Ja właściwie... ja tylko przyniosłem zakupy. – zakłopotany uciekł wzrokiem i podążył do niewielkiej kuchni, zaczynając rozpakowywać produkty i chować je do lodówki. Tak było prościej, bo nie musiał patrzeć jej w oczy. Niebieskie, tak bardzo podobne do tych Castiela. – Pomyślałem, że skoro on wyjechał to przyda ci się mała pomoc.  
Dziewczyna usiadła na stole, a nogi zwisały jej w powietrzu.  
\- Dziękuję, to mi bardzo pomoże – odpowiedziała machając nogami w zamyśleniu. – Ale jak tylko czegoś się dowiesz to dasz mi znać?  
Dean na chwilę przestał robić wszystko, czym się zajmował. Ręce zawisły w powietrzu, płuca przestały oddychać. Najwidoczniej Izzy nie miała pojęcia o tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło. Nie spodziewał się, że ta wizyta będzie taka trudna.  
\- Ja... Izzy, prędzej ty dostaniesz od niego jakieś informacje niż ja. – powiedział, gdy odzyskał wreszcie władzę nad swoim ciałem.  
\- Jak to, przecież wy... – dziewczyna zeskoczyła ze stołu zabierając mu z rąk paczkę mąki, którą chciał w roztargnieniu schować do lodówki.  
\- Nie, Izzy. – Dean przerwał jej, bojąc się, co za chwilę usłyszy. Głucha pustka po raz kolejny zabrzmiała w jego głosie, gdy padły następne słowa. – Nie mam z nim kontaktu i nie spodziewam się żadnych wiadomości. 

***

Obudził się koło południa, co jak na niego było dość rzadkie. Mimo tylu przespanych godzin nie czuł się lepiej. Wydawało się, że jest… jeszcze gorzej. Jakby naprawdę odczuł te wszystkie kilometry dzielące go od Deana, dzielące go od tego, żeby przeprosić za wszystko i poprosić o drugą szansę. A raczej o nią błagać.  
Powoli sięgnął po telefon, od którego odpiął już ładowarkę. Zerknął na listę kontaktów i wpatrywał się w zapisany numer Deana. Nawet gdyby go usunął… pamiętałby ten ciąg cyfr na pamięć.  
Niechętnie wyszedł z łóżka i spojrzał przez okno. W dole akurat przechodziła grupa dziewczyn, śmiejąc się i radośnie nawijając po niemiecku. Cas oparł się czołem o chłodną szybę i odetchnął powoli.  
Długi sen zdecydowanie mu nie służy.  
Wyszedł z pokoju, powoli rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. Wczorajszego wieczoru nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, więc teraz był czas na obejrzenie tego wszystkiego. Mieszkanie nie było małe jak na jedną osobę. Było małe jak na ilość pamiątek, które wszędzie stały. Prezenty, pamiątki, ramki ze zdjęciami. Wszystko było na wszystkim, ale wydawało się, że każda rzecz do siebie pasuje i nie dostawało się oczopląsu.  


\- Clarence – Helena ubrana w jasną koszulę i długą, czarną spódnicę, uśmiechnęła się, palcem zakładając książkę i podnosząc się. – Dobrze cię widzieć, wypocząłeś?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć… - mruknął, nie próbując nawet poprawiać jej w sprawie swojego imienia. – Mogę liczyć jeszcze na kawę? – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zaraz ruszył do wąziutkiej kuchni, zaczynając robić sobie i kobiecie gorący, czarny napój. Wyciągnął jeszcze chleb i kilka składników. Właśnie nachylał się nad kromką chleba, która nie chciała współpracować z kawałkiem zimnego masła, gdy usłyszał jak kobiecina zachłystuje się powietrzem. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w duże lustro. Było postawione przy ścianie, ale pomiędzy dużą rośliną w doniczce, a regałem z książkami jakoś umknęło uwadze Castiela. Teraz mogli się zobaczyć: zaskoczona kobieta, przyciskająca do piersi książkę i on… Coś o ludzko-podobnym kształcie, co ciągle się rozmazywało. Coś z dużą, czerwoną plamą w miejscu serca, które drgało spazmatycznie.  
Powoli odłożył nóż i spojrzał na swoje dłonie, oddychając powoli.  
\- Ja… zrozumiem jeśli…  
\- Jesteś piękny, Clarence. – Usłyszał zamiast zszokowanego piśnięcia o tym, że ma się wynosić. Spojrzał zaskoczony na kobiecinę. Jak do cholery jeszcze żyła?! 

Cas siedząc skulony w fotelu opowiadał o wojnie, a Helen, popijając herbatę,słuchała go z widocznym zainteresowaniem. Bankier właśnie kręcił się pomiędzy ich fotelami, jakby próbując wybrać do kogo ma wskoczyć. Padło na kolana Castiela. Na miękkie dresy, których nie zdjął przez cały dzień, bo nie miał ochoty nigdzie się ruszać.  
\- Zwierzęta cię lubią, prawda? – Spytała cicho, patrząc jak jej kot, który fukał na każdego napotkanego gościa, teraz łasi się do dłoni bruneta.  
\- Mam coś w sobie – uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i pogłaskał zwierzaka.  
Przez mruczenie przebił się dzwon zegara. Wybiła siódma.

***

\- Już dziewiętnasta? – Izzy zerknęła na zegarek w kuchni, wydymając lekko wargi. Nadal nie mogła zrozumieć, co było nie tak. Widać jednak, że Dean nie zamierzał jej tego powiedzieć. Znowu podniosła się na nogi, chcąc złapać Deana za dłoń i poprosić na spokojnie o wytłumaczenie, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi.  
\- Jak coś jesteś moim wujkiem – szepnęła do niego i ruszyła do drzwi.  
Dean był w stanie udawać nie tylko wujka, ale nawet księdza,jeśli tylko oznaczałoby to, że nie musiałby z nikim rozmawiać na temat tego, co zaszło między nim a Castielem. Postanowił poczekać w kuchni i nie wtrącać się do rozmowy dopóki nie zajdzie taka potrzeba. Słuchał jednym uchem, co dzieje się w przedpokoju jednocześnie nastawiając wodę na herbatę i szykując jakąś skromną kolację.  


Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy usłyszał, że to Stark się tutaj pojawił! No tak, Dean mógł się domyślić, że Cas nie zostawi Izzy samej sobie, ale nigdy by nie pomyślał, że powierzy jej edukację właśnie Balthazarowi. Z drugiej strony – skoro taki z niego bogacz to stać go będzie, by zapewnić jej dobre warunki.  
\- P-pan Stark?  
\- We własnej osobie, zagubiona owieczko. Mój nadwrażliwy kuzyn mnie tu przysłał – Balthazar wszedł do środka, rozglądając się dookoła i w głowie już układając plan jak to wszystko wyremontować.  
\- W sensie… Castiel?  
\- Czy mam więcej kuzynów? Nie, chwila, nie odpowiadaj. Mam. – Zmarszczył lekko brwi i poprawił na sobie marynarkę, kierując się do kuchni.  
No cóż, Dean chyba nie powinien się dłużej ukrywać. Wyszedł na przeciw Balthazarowi, niemalże zderzając się z nim w przejściu. Wedle przesądu witanie się przez próg źle wróżyło i za chwilę Dean miał się przekonać, że tkwi w tym ziarnko prawdy.  
\- A… panie Stark, to jest Dean.  
\- Dean..? – Zmrużył lekko oczy i przekrzywiając głowę w cholernie podobny do Castiela sposób. – Nazwisko, jeśli mogę..?  
\- Winchester – odezwał się, ściskając krótko dłoń mężczyzny, który zdawałoby się, że natychmiast stracił nim zainteresowanie.  
Dean poczuł jak w gardle rośnie mu nieznośna gula, gdy tak obserwował tego napuszonego gościa. Przypomniał sobie jak oglądał go na szklanym ekranie telewizora. Wydawał się wtedy zdecydowanie niższy i chyba drobniejszy. Ale obok niego był Castiel, który najwidoczniej dobrze się bawił, podczas gdy Dean... Teraz Balthazar zabiera mu nawet Izzy, tę jedyną osobę, która w jakiś sposób wciąż łączyła go z wydarzeniami ostatniego tygodnia. Postanowił opuścić chyłkiem mieszkanie, czując się już zbędny. Dziewczyna ma już wszystko zapewnione, więc czuł, że śmiało może wracać do domu.  


Balthazar stał chwilę, przyglądając mu się od góry do dołu, a po chwili zerkając na Izzy.  
\- Casie wspominał o tobie, malutka. O twoim talencie. Będę teraz miał twoją naukę za mój główny cel, zaraz obok nowej kolekcji, aaale… – rozłożył ramiona, zatrzymując przy okazji Deana, który wydawał się zbierać do wyjścia. Odzyskał zainteresowanie jego osobą tak samo nagle, jak je stracił.  
– Dean Winchester – powtórzył kilka razy pod nosem, aż w końcu westchnął zadowolony. – D. W. No tak… „Dla Castiela. D.W.”. Ładny prezent, niestety nie mogłem przyjrzeć się wielu zdjęciom, bo mój kuzyn akurat wszedł znowu do pomieszczenia i… - wzruszył ramionami, rozkładając lekko ręce na boki.  
\- Dean..? – Spytała niepewnie Izzy, widząc jakąś dziwną iskrę w zielonych oczach.  
Gdy wspomniał o albumie w Deanie rozgorzała złość. Jak on śmiał?! Jak mógł tak podstępnie, chyłkiem przeglądać rzeczy, które do niego nie należały? W tajemnicy przed Castielem? W dodatku tak się tym chwaląc? Już wcześniej, w muzeum, Dean miał taki moment, że chciał znaleźć powód do kłótni i wyładowania. Teraz jednak powód przyszedł do niego sam.  


\- Lepiej się w to nie wtrącaj. – Oczy błysnęły groźnie, gdy wycedził swoją groźbę przez zaciśnięte zęby. Balthazar jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, co wzbudziło w Deanie jeszcze większą irytację.  
\- Daj spokój, od razu widać, że wy dwoje nie możecie bez siebie... – Stark nagle odwrócił się w samą porę, by powstrzymać pędzącą w jego kierunku pięść Deana. Izzy pisnęła, a w kuchni słychać było ten irytujący dźwięk gwizdka czajnika. Atmosfera zrobiła się naprawdę nieprzyjemna. Mężczyzna jednym zgrabnym ruchem przekręcił Deana tak, że opierał się plecami o ścianę, a przy szyi miał jego przedramię.W jasnych oczach Balthazara błysnęła ta sama stal, co wtedy u Castiela, gdy odtrącał jego dłoń ze swojego policzka.  
\- Pamiętaj dzieciaku, że nie masz ze mną szans – powiedział, a Dean patrzył na niego zaskoczony. Naprawdę nie mógł pojąć jak to się stało. W ułamku sekundy został właściwie znokautowany.  
– To, że mój kuzyn nie lubi się bić, nie oznacza, że ja mam tego nie lubić. – szepnął, przyciskając na chwilę mocniej, od czego widział jak Dean zaczyna łapczywie łapać powietrze. – Podejrzewam, że wiesz jak nieprzyjemne jest wybicie barku, a to mogę ci zafundować na początek – dodał jeszcze, przekrzywiając głowę i uśmiechając się lekko.  
Izzy nie spodziewała się tego. Balthazar był wzrostu Castiela, więc niższy i wydawało się, że chudszy od Deana. Jednak to Winchester został przyciśnięty do ściany z przedramieniem naciskającym na tchawicę. Widząc, że Dean się uspokaja, opuścił rękę.  
Winchester zdenerwowany odtrącił jego ramię i wyszedł z mieszkania nabuzowany.  
\- Oni we dwójkę byli nieźle zakochani, prawda? – Spytał, opierając się o ścianę. Brunetka wzruszyła lekko ramionami.  
\- A nie są nadal? – Zapytała jedynie cicho, na co Stark uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- Przypominasz Castiela – mruknął, zaraz jednak wracając na ziemię i zaczynając umawiać się na naukę oraz na remont mieszkania. 

Być może faktycznie nie powinien był tego robić i dobrze się stało, że do bójki nie doszło. Ale ten okropny zarozumialec niesamowicie działał mu na nerwy! Musiał jeszcze przez godzinę chodzić po mieście zanim w końcu gniew opadł.  
Kiedy wreszcie pojawił się w mieszkaniu, przywitała go ciemność i cisza. Zdziwił się, bo nie było przecież jeszcze tak późno. Czasami, przy trudniejszych sprawach, Sam dopiero o tej godzinie wracał z pracy. Mimo wszystko poczuł ulgę, że nie będzie musiał już słać im fałszywych uśmiechów i udawać, że wszystko w porządku. To było bardzo męczące.  
\- Dean? Masz chwilę? – to Sam wychylił głowę ze swojej sypialni. Wszedł do przedpokoju, ostrożne zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Gen już śpi, miała migrenę – dodał usprawiedliwiającym tonem. Wskazał na drzwi balkonowe zapraszając starszego brata do rozmowy. Czyli musi jeszcze trochę pograć twardziela.  
\- O co chodzi? – zapytał, gdy znaleźli się już na zewnątrz. Owiało ich nagrzane w ciągu dnia powietrze, gdy usiedli na plecionych krzesełkach.  
\- Jak się czujesz? –Sam nerwowo wyciągał sobie palce, których kostki strzeliły głośno w ciszy wieczoru. Nieczęsto rozmawiali o uczuciach. Głównie dlatego, że Dean był bardzo skryty w tych kwestiach. Mimo wszystko Sam wierzył, że powinien próbować.  
\- Dobrze. – Dean odpowiedział po chwili pauzy. Poruszył się niespokojnie na siedzeniu. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o tym ze swoim bratem. Doskonale pamiętał jego podejście do całej sprawy, które najogólniej mówiąc, nie było zbyt przychylne. Kolejne wyrzuty były mu teraz najmniej potrzebne. Robił ich sobie mnóstwo samodzielnie. – Czemu pytasz?  
\- Dean, widzę, co się dzieje... – Sam potrząsnął lekko głową, przybierając tę znajomą minę zmartwionego szczeniaka. – Chcę żebyś pamiętał, że zawsze masz we mnie oparcie. Cokolwiek się nie stanie, dobrze? Możesz na mnie liczyć.  
\- Żadnego „a nie mówiłem”? – Dean oparł się łokciami o stolik, zakrywając dłońmi usta. Naprawdę spodziewał się jakiegoś wykładu z jego strony. O tym, jaki jest nieodpowiedzialny i jak sam jest sobie winien. Nic takiego jednak nie nadeszło.  
\- Żadnego. – Sammy uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Chociaż w gruncie rzecz biorąc...  
\- A idź ty. – Dean odpowiedział uśmiechem i szybkim kuksańcem w ramię swojego brata. Był nieznośnym dzieciakiem, ale Dean bardzo go kochał. 

***

Starsza kobieta sięgnęła po koc i narzuciła go na rozciągniętego na fotelu bruneta z kotem na kolanach. Chrapał cicho, a ciemne włosy były tak samo roztrzepane jak rano. Wydawał się jednak… spokojniejszy.  
Helen poszła do swojego pokoju, dzwoniąc jeszcze do przyjaciółki córki. Mieszkała teraz w Anglii, ale jeśli dobrze pamiętała, to miała na obrzeżach miasta małe mieszkanie, które starała się wynająć. Mało kto jednak je brał, bo niedaleko były tory. W środku nocy przejeżdżało tam nawet do dziesięciu lub piętnastu pociągów, nie dając spać przyzwyczajonym do cichych miejsc. Stwierdziła jednak, że dla Castiela nie będzie to robiło różnicy. 

Novaka obudziło buczenie telefonu. Zerwał się z miejsca, przy okazji zaplątując się w koc i jak długi wykładając się na podłodze. Cudem było to, że nie grzmotnął głową o róg stolika do kawy, bo jego długie życie mogłoby szybko się skończyć. Leżąc nadal na ziemi sięgnął po telefon i odebrał.  
\- Cas? Mówię szybko, bo dużo kasy ciągnie. Jestem już w mieszkaniu i w łazience jest jakaś koszulka. Sportowa z imieniem Dean. Mam ją tu zostawić, oddać czy…  
Castiel zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym podał mu powoli adres mieszkania, mówiąc, że ma to odnieść rzeczonemu Deanowi. Wymigał się z dalszej rozmowy, mówiąc tylko, że Wiedeń jest piękny i przyjazny.  
Później wydawał się jednak jeszcze bardziej przyjazny, bo usłyszał o mieszkaniu dla niego. 

Castiel z (konieczną!) pomocą Heleny ogarnął się w nowym, małym mieszkanku. Było to typowo kobiece, ale urządzone z naprawdę dobrym wyczuciem, mieszkanie dla jednej osoby. Schludna, jasna kuchnia, malutki korytarzyk z wieszakami w kształcie gałęzi, łazienka z głęboką wanną, z której Cas zanotował sobie, żeby skorzystać oraz salon połączony z sypialnią. Łóżko i małą szafkę nocną od całego pomieszczenia oddzielał jedynie parawan i materiały pozawieszane na ścianach.  
\- Jane jest zakochana w podróżach. Teraz jednak umościła się w Anglii ze swoim nowym facetem – powiedziała kobieta, wzruszając lekko ramionami i poprawiając jeden z wielu koców na starej, brązowej kanapie przed telewizorem i biblioteczką wypchaną książkami. Na mlecznej ścianie wisiała duża, stara mapa całego świata z pozaznaczanymi miejscami, gdzie dziewczyna już była. Castiel rozglądał się ciekawie, kładąc swój kufer przy szafce z książkami i klepiąc go lekko jak dobrego psa. 

Po kilku słowach pożegnania i obietnicy, że spotkają się jeszcze na obiad, wybiła trzynasta. Castiel ubrał się w miarę nieźle, ale nie tak, by wszyscy sądzili, że ma wypchane kasą kieszenie. Przechadzał się po mniejszych i większych uliczkach, kupił sobie przy okazji nową koszulkę i sweter z kapturem. W wąskiej, ale tłocznej uliczce znalazł pachnącą na dwa kilometry restaurację. FROM ITALY głosił napis nad wejściem. Zaszedł tam na kawę i pyszny makaron, po czym podsłuchał rozmowę dwóch kelnerów nieopodal jego stolika. Kłócili się o wystawienie kartki na zewnątrz ogłaszającej poszukiwanie kogoś, kto chciałby być kelnerem.  
\- Nikt nie zna włoskiego, niemieckiego i angielskiego, Antonio! A jeśli nawet, to jest gdzieś w świecie, a nie tutaj!  
\- Io so – odpowiedział po włosku Castiel i uśmiechnął się znad filiżanki kawy. – I będę tutaj przez co najmniej dwa tygodnie, może miesiąc. Mogę pracować. – Dodał także po włosku i po chwili został już przedstawiony szefowi, a później innym.  
\- Przyjdź jutro rano, Castielu – starszy Włoch uścisnął jego dłoń i kilka razy nią potrząsnął, uśmiechając się. Z twarzy przypominał trochę pomidora. – Zobaczymy jak sobie radzisz.  
\- Przyjdę wraz z pierwszym pracownikiem, poznam trochę salę, posprzątam, pomaluję coś na tablicy ze specjałami – wzruszył ramionami i po chwili wyszedł, odprowadzony przez radosne spojrzenia.  
Dziwnie było używać znowu włoskiego. Po tym, jak Leonardo odszedł na drugą stronę, Castiel rzadko bywał we Włoszech. Poza tym słyszał, że go szukano, żeby dowiedzieć się ostatnich słów wielkiego malarza. Cas jednak zaszył się gdzieś i długo nie wyglądał z ukrycia.  
Teraz oddalił się jeszcze bardziej od centrum, przechodząc na pola, puste brukowane drogi i stare budynki, które szczerzyły się zębami z krat i połamanych murów. Szedł, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach i myśląc nad tym, że właśnie idzie do… do domu.  
Sądził, że taka wycieczka sprawi, że będzie płakał. Że może pozwoli mu to jakoś odetchnąć, pozbyć się całego napięcia, jakie zafundowało mu kilka ostatnich dni. Że bez obaw rozpłacze się, a jedynymi świadkami słabości będą stare mury czegoś, co kiedyś było jego domem.  
Zamiast rozpaczy, a później ulgi, przywitało go jedynie więcej frustracji i nieprzyjemne cienie czające się w każdym załamaniu kamieni i ścian. 

Było już ciemno, gdy wracał do mieszkania. Cały drżał, oddychał szybciej, mógł wydawać się dla innych pijany lub po prostu nieźle wkurzony. Głośne kroki odbijały się echem w wąskiej uliczce, którą wybrał, żeby skrócić sobie drogę.  
\- Witamy pana pięknisia. Co pan piękniś ma w torebkach? – Zapytał jakiś głos po angielsku z mocnym, wschodnim akcentem. Castiel zatrzymał się, wzdychając powoli i rozglądając się dookoła. Lampa nad nimi zamigotała, rozpraszając na chwilę cienie i odsłaniając trzech ciemnoskórych mężczyzn. Dwóch z nich miało obandażowane knykcie, trzeci właśnie wysuwał ładny nóż z rękojeścią zrobioną z – jeśli Cas dobrze zauważył – kości słoniowej.  
\- Panowie, proszę mnie puścić. Nie szukam zaczepki – głos był o wiele niższy, o wiele bardziej zmęczony niż Cas podejrzewał.  
\- Ale my szukamy rzeczy takich pięknisiów jak ty – odezwał się inny, poprawiając bandaż na knykciach.  
Brunet chwilę patrzył się na nich, po czym po prostu ruszył przed siebie. Zatrzymało go silne ramię, a po chwili mignął nóż. Cas odskoczył, ale niewystarczająco szybko. Ostrze rozcięło mu koszulę i przedramię, barwiąc jasny materiał szkarłatem. Widząc to upuścił reklamówki.  
\- Panowie, robicie błąd – zaczął ostrożnie. Zaraz jednak został zaatakowany ponownie. Odsuwał się do tyłu, chcąc uniknąć potyczki, co najwidoczniej tylko zachęcało przeciwników.  
Castiel wstrzymał powietrze i schylił się, w jednym momencie będąc przed nożownikiem, w drugim za nim, kopiąc go mocno w zgięcie kolana i popychając na ścianę. Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć. Kolejny się na niego rzucił, a on czuł jedynie presję i zapach krwi. Nie było jej dużo, ale znał ten zapach tak dobrze…

„- Walcz!  
\- Nie chcę.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jesteś bronią!  
Kolejne uderzenia, treningi, udawane napady”.

W niebieskich oczach błysnęła groźna iskra, od której przeciwnik stracił swoją pewność i zbyt wolno się odsunął. Został kopnięty w splot słoneczny. Castiel nic nie mówiąc i nie pokazując, by się męczył, zamachnął się i łokciem uderzył go w kark, posyłając na ziemię.  
Zaledwie na chwilę zawahał się przed tym, żeby jeszcze kilka razy kopnąć mężczyznę leżącego na ziemi.

„ – Walcz! To twoje życie, Castielu.  
Szeroki uśmiech, krew dookoła, posapywanie jego braci i sióstr.  
Gdzieś mignął mu Balthazar. Miał rozwaloną dłoń od nadgarstka aż do knykci. Mimo to miotał się, uciekając od kolejnych osób i powalając ich po kolei na ziemię. Jeden rzucił się na niego od tyłu, a ten…”

…pochylił się i złapał za koszulkę napastnika, przerzucając go nad sobą. Kopnął go tym razem w głowę tak mocno, że stracił przytomność.  
\- Ty… co im zrobiłeś?! – Wrzasnął nożownik i, bez choćby cienia namysłu, zaczął na niego szarżować z wyciągniętym ostrzem.  
Castiel rozchylił usta i uśmiechnął się w przerażający sposób. Popchnął go na mur, jedną dłonią łapiąc za jego szyję, drugą za nadgarstek. Rozległ się nieprzyjemny trzask, a mężczyzna upuścił broń. Brunet popchnął go z impetem na drugą ścianę i powoli podniósł nóż. Obejrzał go, schował ostrze i wsunął sobie do kieszeni. Zrobił kilka kroków w tył, sięgnął po swoje torby i ruszył tą samą, ciemną uliczką, przestępując nad nieprzytomnymi mężczyznami i słysząc krztuszącego się nożownika. 

Zamknął dokładnie drzwi i rozebrał się do bokserek, idąc od razu do łóżka i chowając się pod kołdrą. Oddychał chwilę spokojnie, po czym zrozumiał, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu jest znowu zupełnie sam i nie musi nigdzie się ruszać. Wstrząsnął nim szloch, a on nawet nie próbując chować twarzy w poduszkę, wylewał niezrozumiałe dla siebie samego słowa i myśli stojącemu nieopodal niego aniołkowi z drewna.


	12. Love will tear us apart

***

Była ósma, gdy w całym mieszkaniu Sama i Gen rozbrzmiał dzwonek domofonu. Sam, akurat nakładając koszulę jeszcze w małym kucyku z tyłu głowy i kawą w dłoni, ruszył do słuchawki.  
\- Halo? – Spytał zdziwiony. Nie oczekiwali żadnej paczki czy listów więc kto…  
\- Mam… jedną rzecz dla Deana. Castiel kazał przekazać i…  
\- Proszę wchodzić – Sam westchnął i wpuścił go do środka, zaraz zapinając koszulę do końca i rozpuszczając włosy. Poczekał chwilę aż chłopak zajdzie na odpowiednie piętro i zanim zadzwonił do drzwi, ten mu je otworzył.  
Sam nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Ale na pewno nie surfera jak z gazet, które chętnie czytywała Gen. Nie tak młodego i… było nie było, przystojnego. W dłoni za to miał reklamówkę z jakimś materiałem lub ubraniem.  
\- Proszę wejść, zawołam Deana – powiedział, zerkając przez ramię czy ten nie uciekł.  
Sam bywał rano zrzędliwy i nadmiernie uporządkowany więc taka nieoczekiwana wizyta rozwalała mu plan poranka. 

Leżał skąpany we krwi. Spływała niemal zewsząd – skroni, nosa, oczu. Wydawało się aż nieprawdopodobne, że człowiek ma jej tyle w swoim organizmie. Czuł jak jego ciało drży, jak wzdryga się pod dotykiem lepkiej, ciepłej jeszcze substancji. Przeraził się, że coś mu się stało i właśnie umiera. Zamglonym wzrokiem rozejrzał się wkoło. Znajdował się na środku ruchliwej ulicy, tak, to chyba jego rodzinne Kansas. Dokładnie pamiętał lodziarnię na końcu ulicy, tę z niebieskim płotkiem i kolorowymi parasolami. Przychodzili tu z Sammym jako dzieciaki, które jeszcze nie dosięgały czubkiem głowy do końca lady, a w kieszeni miały dokładnie odliczone drobne.  
Wokół niego przechodzili ludzie, spacerowali śmiejąc się i żartując. Kilkoro z nich rozpoznał jako swoich dawnych sąsiadów. O, tam, na światłach! To pani Moore, stara, zrzędliwa kobieta, która zawsze zabierała im piłkę, gdy przypadkiem wpadła na jej posesję. A tam, po lewej, to nie kto inny jak jego dawny kumpel, Steve. Czasami grali razem w baseball, przynajmniej dopóki nie wyprowadził się z matką do innego stanu. Oprócz tego mnóstwo innych postaci mijało go bez słowa. Nikt nie obdarzył go nawet jednym spojrzeniem, jakkolwiek by nie próbował zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Umierał samotnie. 

Poderwał się z łóżka dopiero, gdy ciepło jego własnej krwi zastąpił chłodny podmuch poranka. Otworzył oczy, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że znajduje się we własnym pokoju. Sam zdarł z niego kołdrę usiłując go obudzić, stąd uczucie zimna. Taki szok najwidoczniej na niego podziałał, bo zamiast przewrócić się na drugi bok, usiadł na brzegu łóżka, spuszczając nogi na podłogę. Wciąż nie mógł się pozbyć tego dziwnego wrażenia, że za chwilę krew buchnie mu niespodziewanie z nosa. Podszedł do lustra upewniając się, czy aby na pewno nie ma się o co martwić.  
\- Dean, ktoś do ciebie – powiedział jego brat i zostawił otwarte drzwi.  
Gdy blondyn pojawił się w progu nie bardzo jeszcze kontaktował. Zerknął na mężczyznę stojącego na progu mieszkania i w jego głowie zaświtała myśl, że chyba nie pamięta jakiegoś epizodu ze swojego życia. Nie miał pojęcia, kim on jest i czego tutaj szuka. Kręcąc głową jak skonsternowany psiak postanowił po prostu zapytać. Najwyżej zrobi się niezręcznie.  
\- Castiel kazał to tobie oddać. Wprowadziłem się tam i znalazłem dziś rano – powiedział, wręczając mu reklamówkę po chwili nieciekawej ciszy i mrucząc jakieś pożegnanie niemalże wybiegł z mieszkania.  
Na sam dźwięk tego imienia Deanowi ścisnęło się gardło. Teraz brunet nawet nie miał dokąd wrócić, skoro jego mieszkanko było już zajęte. Nie spotkają się już nigdy. Nawet gdyby Deanowi przyszło do głowy szukać Castiela to nie ma teraz na to żadnego sposobu. I pomimo, że nigdy tego nie planował tak teraz poczuł, że definitywnie ich szanse zostały pogrzebane.  


Sam i ledwo żywa jeszcze przez senność Gen obserwowali Deana, który został sam na korytarzyku przed otwartymi drzwiami.  
\- Dean, nic ci nie jest? Może powinieneś się jeszcze położyć? – to Gen zamachała mu drobną dłonią przed oczyma. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego posłaniec zniknął, ani ile czasu upłynęło odkąd stał w miejscu.  
\- Tak, chyba tak. – wymamrotał zawracając do swojego pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, spoglądając na trzymane w rękach zawiniątko. Rozłożył koszulkę na łóżku i zerknął na nią z goryczą. Czy to nie ironiczne? Napisane było na niej imię Deana, ale to o Castielu myślał patrząc na nią. O tym, jak świetnie wyglądał w jego ubraniach. Przypomniał sobie, jak starał się, by było mu w nich jak najwygodniej. Przypomniał sobie tę noc, gdy wszystko się zmieniło. Wtedy po raz pierwszy w jego głowie pojawiła się pewność, że Castiel odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Dopóki się nie pocałowali Dean wciąż się wahał, bał się, że te oznaki afektu ze strony Castiela były jedynie nadinterpretacją jego wybujałej wyobraźni. Ale to było przecież takie prawdziwe!  
Nowa fala złości przetoczyła się przez jego głowę. Wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z tą sytuacją – czasem był wściekły na siebie, czasem na Castiela, a czasem po prostu na los. Teraz był zły na Castiela i to bardzo. Zostawił jego, a nawet tę pieprzoną koszulkę! I nie miał czelności oddać mu jej wcześniej osobiście. Zamiast tego wysłał jakiegoś pożal się Boże surfera jako posłańca. Dean złapał za t-shirt ze złością i rzucił w drugi kąt pokoju. Koszulka zatrzymała się bezładnie na rogu komody.  
Usiadł zmęczony na łóżku, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Po kilku głębokich wdechach wstał i podniósł zmaltretowany ciuch z podłogi. Wciąż pachniał Castielem. Położył się z powrotem do łóżka przyciskając koszulkę do policzka. 

\- Dasz mi swój numer, Izzy? Nie chciałbym znowu spotkać tu Balthazara. – Dean skrzywił się nieznacznie wyciągając telefon i wklepując kolejne cyfry. – Będę dzwonił, obiecuję.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Dean też niedługo wyjedzie. Kolejny przyjaciel, który ją tutaj zostawi samą. Naprawdę starała się do niego nie przywiązywać, ale Dean był... nie dało się go nie kochać. Widziała, jak walczy ze sobą i z cierpieniem, które skrywa za zielonymi oczami, a jednocześnie okazywał jej tyle ciepła, ile tylko był w stanie.  
\- Dziękuję, Dean. – brunetka wtuliła się nagle w jego ramię. Ten najpierw nie wiedział, co zrobić zaskoczony, ale zaraz odwzajemnił uścisk gładząc ją po ciemnych włosach. 

\- Pięknie, pięknie! – Balthazar obszedł salon dookoła, rozglądając się zadowolony z pracy wynajętych przez nich robotników. – Świetnie, panowie! Zabierajcie się za sypialnię, nie ruszajcie jej rzeczy, zróbcie wszystko co w waszej mocy by jakoś rozświetlić tamten pokój. Izzy, skarbie, chodź tu na chwilę!  
Elliot zaspana wsunęła się do pokoju i upiła łyk kawy. Balthazar odwiedzał ją bardzo często. Teraz miały zacząć się kolejne prace przy remoncie. Znowu więc nie będzie mogła za dużo przebywać w domu przez opary farb i – jak to stwierdził Stark – inne takie, złe i w ogóle ‘be’ rzeczy.  
Chociaż się sobie dziwiła, tak naprawdę polubiła tego dziwnego milionera.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyśmy w końcu mogli na dłużej zasiąść do fortepianu. Casie na pewno przekazał ci bardzo dużo ze swojego talentu. Ba, jesteś do niego podobna – uśmiechnął się do niej miło. – Dlatego zabieram cię dzisiaj do mojego studio, gdzie od wczoraj stoi nowy fortepian.  
Jej szafa po raz kolejny przyjęła do siebie trzy komplety nowych, drogich ubrań. W tym błękitną sukienkę, w której pojechała z Balthazarem do studia.  
Instrument był piękny. Czarny, bez żadnej ryski, ze złotymi zdobieniami, dorobionym na zamówienie siedziskiem do gry i pięknym stojakiem na nuty z małymi obciążnikami, żeby można było grać także na zewnątrz lub przy otwartym oknie.  
Balthy oparty o ścianę patrzył , jak dziewczyna zachwyca się instrumentem. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, że to będzie jeden z nowych mebli w jej mieszkanku. 

Ostatnie zdjęcie. Dean nałożył zaślepkę na obiektyw i schował aparat do plecaka. W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni całe dnie spędzał poza domem, fotografując lub spędzając czas z Izzy. Teraz usiadł przy stoliku i zamówił kawę. Znajdował się w Café de Flore, uroczym miejscu w 6. Dzielnicy. Nad wejściem pełno było kwiatów, które kaskadami zwisały w dół opierając się na widocznie zmęczonym, materiałowym daszku. Mamiły swoim zapachem i zachęcały kolorem, naprawdę ciężko było oderwać od nich wzrok. Co jednak przykuło uwagę Deana to fakt, że nie brakowało tam także róż. Róż, które będą mu się już zawsze kojarzyły z pewnym konkretnym brunetem.  
Wnętrze utrzymane było w stylu art deco. Czerwone kanapy, wysokie krzesła, pełno luster zajmujących ogromne płaszczyzny ścian. Nawet one przypominały mu o Castielu i ich pierwszym spotkaniu, gdy Dean zrobił z siebie głupka. Wtedy zarys Castiela migotał mu przed oczyma jak na powierzchni wody. Teraz oddałby wszystko, żeby widzieć go obok siebie. Lustro jednak pozostawało niewzruszone i w jego gładkiej tafli odbijała się tylko blond czupryna Deana.  
W tym niezwykłym miejscu na przestrzeni lat spotykała się najlepsza śmietanka paryskiej inteligencji. Najbardziej jednak zasłynęła z zebrań egzystencjalistów. Sam Sartre tutaj bywał! I tak jak Dean sączył gorącą kawę rozmyślając nad sensem ludzkiego życia. Obaj wysnuli też niezbyt optymistyczne wnioski – mimo całej swojej wolności i swobody podejmowania decyzji człowiek we wszechświecie jest niezwykle samotny. 

\- Już wyjeżdżasz? – zapytała Izzy, a w wielkich oczach Dean dostrzegł smutek. Siedzieli na stole w kuchni, bo tylko tutaj było jeszcze w miarę czysto. Cały przedpokój przypominał teraz pobojowisko – meble były wyniesione, wszędzie walały się narzędzia, puszki farby, a przezroczysta folia szeleściła pod nogami. Balthazar rzeczywiście nie szczędził sił i środków na pomoc dla dziewczyny. To była jedyna rzecz, dzięki której Dean czuł jeszcze do niego jakąś nić sympatii. Wiedział, że nie zostawi jej na lodzie. Uspokajało to trochę jego sumienie. Kiwnął potakująco głową.  
\- Gdzie? – brunetka ścisnęła w rękach parujący kubek. Więc to już…  
\- Do Szkocji. Porobię zdjęcia tamtejszym zamkom, podobno są niesamowite... – mruknął pod nosem, chociaż nie do końca była to prawda. Oprócz zamków Szkocja miała jeszcze jedną wielką zaletę – spokój. Piękne polany, wrzosowiska. Dean potrzebował odpocząć od zgiełku wielkiego miasta. Może tam uda mu się parę spraw poukładać? Otrząsnąć się trochę?  
\- Musisz mi coś obiecać. - Izzy odstawiła kubek i zerwała się na równe nogi. – Masz o siebie dbać, jasne? Muszę wiedzieć, że z tobą będzie wszystko w porządku.  
\- Bez ciebie to nie będzie to samo, kidd-o. – Dean uśmiechnął się lekko, przytulił ją do siebie i powiedział największe kłamstwo, jakie wymyślił człowiek. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. 

\- Dean, naprawdę uważam, że nie powinieneś opuszczać nas tak szybko. – Sam zwrócił się do brata, gdy stali na lotnisku, czekając na odprawę. Zdecydowanie wolałby mieć go blisko siebie, bo widać, że chłopak jeszcze się nie pozbierał. Nie wiadomo, co przyjdzie mu do głowy w samotności. Mając obok siebie kochającą rodzinę z pewnością byłoby mu łatwiej się z tym wszystkim uporać. Dean jednak pozostawał nieugięty.  
\- Już i tak zbyt długo siedziałem wam na głowie. – mruknął, zaraz uśmiechając się szeroko. – W tym czasie, gdy mnie nie będzie musicie się postarać o małego Winchestera, jasne?  
\- Dean! – Sam zapowietrzył się przez chwilę, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się i walnął go w ramię, a ten zachichotał.  
\- Wracaj kiedy tylko zechcesz. – Gen przytuliła go mocno, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Dean był dla niej jak brat i to pożegnanie bardzo ją bolało. Zwłaszcza, że Dean nie wyjeżdżał szczęśliwy i nie określił daty powrotu. On również ją objął.  
\- Zajmij się dla mnie tym Łosiem, co? – wyszeptał jej do ucha, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i przytaknęła cicho. Szybki przytulas z Samem i Dean przeszedł przez bramkę. 

W samolocie uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy. Dean nieprzytomnie słuchał wyjaśnień obsługi, zatapiając się we własnych myślach. Podsumowanie jego pobytu tutaj koniec końców nie przedstawiało się kolorowo. Odrzucenie przez Castiela rzuciło cień na wszystkie dobre chwile, o których teraz nie potrafił myśleć bez ukłucia w piersi. Bez żalu, że to wszytko nie miało szczęśliwego zakończenia.  
Wystartowali i Dean obserwował przez okrągłe okienko malejące światła Paryża. Epizod francuski można uznać za zamknięty. Wbrew temu, co powiedział Samowi i Gen naprawdę nie zamierzał tu wracać. Nie czuł się na siłach, bo każdy pieprzony kamyk w Paryżu przypominał mu o nim.  
Czekało go tylko jeszcze jedno zadanie, zanim będzie mógł powiedzieć Paryżowi „żegnaj” na zawsze. Musiał wybrać zdjęcia do katalogu. Włączył laptop i gdy tylko otworzył swoją galerię przywitało go mnóstwo zdjęć bruneta. Przygryzł wargę, żeby nie jęknąć z rozpaczy. Trzy razy próbował przejrzeć te fotografie i trzy razy serce omal mu nie pękło. Każdy uśmiech, każde ukradkowe spojrzenie wyrywało w nim dziurę, kruszyło to, co tak usilnie próbował skleić przez ostatnie tygodnie. Wziął głęboki wdech i przerzucił wszystkie zdjęcia Castiela do innego folderu. Wybrał materiał z garstki pozostałych, które bolały troszkę mniej.  


***

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Castiel po obudzeniu się, było pobiegnięcie do toalety i zwymiotowanie odrobiną przetrawionego jedzenia i żółcią. Spuścił wodę, oddychając szybko i opierając się czołem o chłodny zlew. Nos nadal zalewał mu zapach krwi, od którego wciąż robiło mu się niedobrze. Usiadł ciężko na kafelkach i spojrzał na ramię. Wczoraj przez adrenalinę czuł zaledwie muśnięcie ostrza, ale podejrzewał, że wbiło się o wiele głębiej. Nie pomylił się. Dookoła zebrała się zeschnięta, czarna teraz krew, z rany nadal ciekł dziwny, jasny płyn. Coś, co pojawiało się u nich zaraz obok krwi. Możliwe, że to właśnie dzięki temu płynowi nadal żyli. Był produkowany i zatrzymywany przez organizm. Używany do leczenia i do zwiększenia wydajności mięśni. Pewnie miał jeszcze wiele, wiele zastosowań o których Cas nie wiedział. Teraz jednak musiał do końca ogarnąć tę nieprzyjemną ranę.  
Przemył ją powoli ciepłą wodą, odsłonił świeży naskórek, który pojawiał się szybciej niż w normalnym organizmie. Nie znalazł żółci ani żadnych postrzępionych śladów na ranie więc zaraz sięgnął po bandaż i całkiem nieźle poradził sobie z opatrunkiem. 

Pracował. Dni mijały mu na chodzeniu po mało znanych częściach Wiednia i przebywaniu we włoskiej restauracji. Polubił się z młodymi Włochami, którzy byli zachwyceni możliwością rozmowy z jakąś inną osobą w ich ojczystym języku. Więc rozmawiali.  
Po dwóch tygodniach ich siły zasiliła jeszcze słodka Amy. Ruda, z piegami na całej twarzy i orzechowymi oczami przyciągała młodych mężczyzn, którzy mylili się przy ostatecznym płaceniu, wpatrując się w jej piersi, gdy pochylała się, by podać rachunek i zabrać talerze, miski, szklanki… pewnie mogliby jeść nawet z misek dla psów, a nie zwróciliby na to uwagi.  
Antonio od razu zauważył, że Amy czuje coś do Castiela. Stara się o godziny jak najbardziej zbliżone do jego, o dużo czasu na różne rozmowy i dodatkowe nauczanie korzystania z niektórych ustawień ekspresu czy innych urządzeń. Castiel za to – ku zdziwieniu całej włoskiej trójki – pozostawał niewzruszony, traktując ją jak dobrą przyjaciółkę. Gdy był już zmęczony całował ją w policzek lub czoło i zaraz przepraszał, tłumacząc się, że taki nawyk został mu po mieszkaniu we Francji. 

\- Dzień dobry, Cas – Amy zerknęła na niego zza lady. Dzisiaj otwierała i przyszła wcześniej. Wszystko było już uprzątnięte, więc musieli jedynie poczekać na klientów. Castiel przeciągnął się mocno i mruknął przywitanie, całując ją w policzek.  
\- Co czytasz, rudzielcu?  
\- W sklepie na rogu sprzedają różne przewodniki i albumy ze zdjęciami. Portfolia artystów i inne takie. Znalazłam coś, co mogłoby ci się spodobać – podniosła grubą gazetę z kredowego papieru. Na okładce pyszniła się kolorowa, rozświetlona Wieża Eiffla, a dookoła były pokazane miniaturki niektórych zdjęć. Castiel dostrzegł Budda Bar, wielki park i koty z cmentarza pod mostem jeszcze zanim sięgnął po gazetę. Otworzył i na pierwszej stronie przywitało go zdjęcie Deana. Jeszcze młodszego, z torbą i aparatem na ramieniu w skórzanej kurtce. Fotografia była najwidoczniej robiona bez uprzedzenia, bo zielone oczy zwrócone były w inną stronę, a Dean chyba coś do kogoś mówił, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Ścisnęło go w żołądku.  
Z każdym kolejnym zdjęciem bolało go mocniej i mocniej.  
Odwrócił na ostatnią stronę,która przedstawiała widok z balkonu Sama i Gen i ich samych, podpisana jako rodzinna fotografa.  
Co jednak bolało najbardziej? To, że nie było ich żadnego wspólnego zdjęcia. Albo chociażby tego, na którym jest Cas. A dobrze pamiętał, jak Winchester pytał go, czy może je wykorzystać. Oczywiście, że mógł…  
Ale najwidoczniej nie chciał.  
Cały dzień spędził, zachowując się jak maszyna. Głuchy ból w piersi powrócił, wcześniej przytłumiony pracą i zwiedzaniem okolicy. Gdy Castiel wszedł do mieszkania po prostu rzucił swoją torbę, rozebrał się i nalał do wanny gorącej wody. Wsunął się tam niemalże po nos i powoli odetchnął.  
Jak długo będzie go to dręczyć?

Nie sądził, że samo obejrzenie albumu wyrwie w jego sercu taką dziurę. Przez blisko tydzień nie potrafił się pozbierać. Nawet go nie kupił. Ograniczył się to tylko do przejrzenia tych zdjęć w restauracji, do pracy i… do tej okropnej rutyny, której nienawidził całym sobą. Zaczynał pracować jak maszyna. ŻYĆ jak maszyna. Był w swoim fachu niezawodny, nie mylił słówek, czasów, języka, wiedział co, dla kogo i jak podać… Ale to też nie był ten spokojny, uśmiechnięty kelner.  
\- Może do niego idź – szepnął Antonio, do Amy, spoglądając na to, jak brunet ściera wszystko stoliki i nakłada na nowo obrusy i zielone maty. – Wiesz, do mieszkania… pogadaj z nim…  
\- Nawet nie wiem gdzie mieszka – odpowiedziała ruda, wyłamując sobie nerwowo palce. Tak bardzo martwiła się o bruneta, ale za każdym razem gdy miała okazję z nim pogadać, on akurat gdzieś szedł. Mówił, że nie ma w tej chwili czasu, że pogadają później. I tak to się ciągnęło, ale z Castielem widocznie było coś nie tak.  
\- Ja wiem. Ma to wpisane w swoje papiery do pracy. Pójdziesz dziś do niego?  
Ich rozmowę przerwał Cas, który rzucił ścierkę na swoje miejsce i złapał za torbę, żegnając się ze wszystkimi. Jutro miał na dwunastą więc planował w końcu się wyspać i cóż… nie miał nawet po co tracić kasy na alkohol, jeśli nie mógł się upić, prawda? 

Castiel właśnie szykował sobie późną kolację. Oglądał film w telewizji, a gdy się skończył o tej nieszczęsnej 22, stwierdził, że jest głodny. Dzwonek do drzwi bardzo go zaskoczył. O tej godzinie ktoś miałby do niego przychodzić?  
Ruda trzymała w dłoniach opakowania z jedzeniem na wynos. Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.  
\- Hej, Cas. Stwierdziłam, że… że może przyda ci się towarzystwo. Wydawałeś się ostatnio nijaki – zauważyła, na co ten westchnął krótko i wpuścił ją do środka.  
\- To nic takiego, Amy, naprawdę.  
\- Ale nieważne co byś mówił, zamierzam tutaj z tobą zostać. Nie musisz nawet o niczym mi mówić. Chodzi mi o to, żebyś wiedział, że jest ktoś kto nie zostawi cię tutaj samego z twoimi myślami. – Zdjęła swoją luźną kurteczkę i rozejrzała po mieszkaniu. – To twoje?  
\- Nie… jestem stąd, ale mój dom dawno wyburzono… - powiedział, przeczesując włosy palcami i sięgając po pudełka z chińszczyzną. – Podróżuję i tym razem znowu tutaj przyjechałem. Znajoma załatwiła mi to mieszkanko.  
\- Jest… kobiece.  
Brunet po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu się roześmiał.  
\- Wiem, Amy. Ale przynajmniej częściowo własne.  


Dziewczyna została wtedy na noc. Pojawiała się u niego coraz częściej. Coraz częściej razem jedli, coraz częściej rozmawiali. Dowiedział się trochę o jej życiu, a ona nie wymagała od jego strony tego samego. Wieczorami, gdy Castiela znowu łapała melancholia, gdy miał ochotę sięgnąć po telefon i zadzwonić do Deana, siadała mu na kolanach, przytulała. Czasem się całowali, zasypiali razem na kanapie.  
Później też na łóżku. Amy przeniosła do niego część swoich rzeczy i po prostu ze sobą żyli.  
Wszystko skończyło się pod koniec lipca. Żar lał się nieubłaganie z nieba, a Castiel czuł się jeszcze gorzej w małym mieszkaniu. Zaczął się do niego nazbyt przyzwyczajać. Wyzywał Balthazara od głupków, gdy ten przypominał mu wtedy, na koncercie, że wygląda jak ktoś kto błaga o ustatkowanie.  
Może o to błagał.  
Ale nie tę dziewczynę.  
Czuł się winny z każdym pocałunkiem, za każdym razem, gdy czuł jej ciężar na swoich kolanach. Chociaż świetnie było budzić się w łóżku z kimś jeszcze… to te włosy nie były jasne i krótkie. To nie były zielone, trawiaste oczy.  
To nie był jego raj.

Był środek ciepłej nocy. Cas wysiadł z taksówki, prosząc by kierowca poczekał kilka minut. Wbiegł do mieszkania na drugim piętrze i zapukał. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Helena otworzyła mu, jeszcze w pełni ubrana z książką w dłoni i okularami na małym, pomarszczonym nosie.  
\- Co się stało, Clarence?  
\- Wylatuję – odpowiedział cicho. Cień jakby obejmował całe jego ciało. Tylko niebieskie oczy błyszczały przez światło z salonu. – Mam samolot na południe Europy. Tutaj… to nie jest mój dom. Chyba nigdy nie był. – Przyznał cicho.  
\- Pozwól jeszcze raz na siebie spojrzeć. – Poprosiła kobieta, zapalając światło w korytarzu i prowadząc go za dłoń do kuchni, do wielkiego lustra. Stanęli tam, a Castiel odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na książce, która trafiła na stół.  
\- Jesteś piękny, Clarence – powtórzyła kobieta, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku. – A to, że inny, nie powinno niczego zmieniać. Mam nadzieję, że wrócisz do swojego raju. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i pocałowała w policzek. Uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Czerwony organ drgał nadal spazmatycznie. Nieustannie od kilkuset lat.

***

Dean całkiem nieźle urządził się w Szkocji. Znalazł niedrogi domek do wynajęcia w Lettoch, wiosce położonej w malowniczej krainie Parku Narodowego Cairngorms, największego pod względem powierzchni takiego miejsca w całej Szkocji. Teren był górzysty, pagórkowaty i przede wszystkim, niezamieszkany. Zainstalował się w miejscu, które jednocześnie było na tyle blisko miasta, by raz na jakiś czas pojechać tam na zakupy, ale na tyle daleko, by mieć ciszę i spokój.  
Jego domek był niewielki, położony oczywiście na wzgórzu na skraju lasu. Zbudowany został z kamienia, zupełnie innego niż materiały używane w Paryżu. Kamienie miały różne odcienie szarości, grafitu, brązu i były nieidealne. Każdy z nich miał inną wielkość i fakturę, co nadawało mu rzeczywiście nieco górskiego charakteru. Zielone okiennice i drzwi prowadziły do wyłożonego surowym drewnem wnętrza. Miał tu tylko jeden pokój z otwartą kuchnią i łazienkę, ale na jego potrzeby było wręcz idealnie. Czasami w chłodniejsze wieczory rozpalał mały, metalowy kominek, tzw. kozę i rozkładał się na fotelu obok z książką. Zdarzało się, że książka spadała na podłogę, gdy zamiast czytać zanurzał się we wspomnieniach. W ciągu dnia wałęsał się po okolicznych wzgórzach i robił to, co umiał najlepiej – fotografował. 

W ten sposób minęło lato i zaczęło się robić coraz chłodniej. Miało to swoje plusy – Dean mógł wreszcie zobaczyć, jak całe polany pokrywają się pięknym, fioletowym kolorem kwitnących wrzosów. Albo jak mgła niczym kołdra okrywa całe wrzosowiska. Czasami udało mu się wypatrzyć w lesie zwierzęta takie jak jelenie, zające czy nawet żbik. Sprzedawał swoje zdjęcia jak zwykle do popularnych magazynów i jakoś udawało mu się przeżyć. Jeśli jednak myślał, że w samotności uda mu się jakoś uśmierzyć ból to bardzo się mylił. Cały czas zastanawiał się, co robi teraz Cas, gdzie się znajduje i czy spodobałoby mu się w Szkocji. Powodowało to tylko tyle, że niesamowicie za nim tęsknił, nawet jeśli wiedział, że przecież Cas go odtrącił. Jakkolwiek żałosne by się to nie wydawało, tak właśnie się czuł. 

Na scenę wyszło dwoje prezenterów, kobieta w pięknej, czerwonej sukni i mężczyzna w garniturze. Stanęli przy niewielkiej, szklanej mównicy, na której umieszczone były mikrofony.  
\- Drodzy państwo. – zaczęła kobieta uśmiechając się przepięknie. – Mamy zaszczyt zaprezentować tegorocznego zwycięzcę nagrody World Press Photo w kategorii „Natura”. Chyba każdy z państwa się zgodzi, że jest to jedna z najtrudniejszych, najbardziej nieuchwytnych kategorii jako, że przyroda nieustannie się zmienia. Zmienia się też natura ludzka i zwycięska fotografia ukazuje oba te zjawiska – przepiękną przyrodę i niesamowite emocje, które chwytają za serce.  
\- Myślę, że wszyscy już odgadli, że zwycięzcą w kategorii „Natura” jest... – spiker zawiesił głos rozklejając na oczach widzów zapieczętowaną kopertę. – Dean Winchester.  
Rozległy się gorące oklaski, a na wielkim ekranie wyświetlono odpowiednie zdjęcie. Chwila oczekiwania, ale nikt nie wyszedł na scenę. Nie dało się zobaczyć nigdzie blond głowy wynurzającej się z tłumu i pędzącego po schodkach na scenę młodego mężczyzny. Nie było uśmiechu i podziękowań dla rodziny. Nikt się nie zjawił. Nagroda została wysłana pocztą.

Jesień zaczęła się zadomawiać w Szkocji. Robiło się coraz zimniej i wietrzniej na nieokrytych drzewami polanach. Dean coraz częściej rozpalał w kominku i coraz więcej drewna potrzebował. Szczerze powiedziawszy, coraz rzadziej chciało mu się wychodzić ze swojej małej chatki. Wolał opatulić się grubym swetrem i z kubkiem gorącej herbaty czytać książki, które zamawiał tonami z Internetu. Dawno nie nadrobił tylu czytelniczych zaległości, jak właśnie podczas tej jesieni.  
\- Dzień dobry! – ciche wołanie i towarzyszące mu pukanie w okno obudziło Deana wczesnym popołudniem. Narzucił na siebie sweter i w samych bokserkach otworzył drzwi.  
\- Ach, to ty. Zapraszam. Kawy? – zapytał, wpuszczając do środka miejscowego listonosza. Ten natychmiast wślizgnął się do środka, zacierając czerwone od zimna ręce.  
\- Chętnie. – mężczyzna powiesił torbę z przesyłkami na oparciu krzesła, a sam opadł na siedzenie. Nazywał się Todd, miał 40 lat, rudą czuprynę i uroczą żonę, która zawsze pakowała mu kanapki do pracy w biały papier śniadaniowy. Dean zdążył się z nim odrobinę zaprzyjaźnić, bo Todd był u niego częstym gościem. Czasami nawet utyskiwał, że przez Winchestera musi dźwigać tyle kilogramów książek, a Dean tylko się śmiał oferując mu w zamian kawałek ciasta albo kawę. Jak dziś.  
\- Ostatnio zwiększyłeś zamówienia. Czy ty w ogóle wychodzisz na zewnątrz? – Todd zapytał zaczepnie, szybko łapiąc za swój kubek. Dean wyciągnął chleb, masło i wędlinę stawiając wszystko na stole i siadając naprzeciwko. Odpowiedział również żartem, ale przez resztę dnia zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście aż tak się zasiedział w domu? Może powinien wyjść gdzieś, poznać kogoś? 

Nie zdecydował się na to przez kolejny tydzień, bojąc się wyściubić nosa z domu. Czasami już nawet się ubierał, gotów podjechać do miasta wypożyczonym samochodem. W ostatniej chwili zawsze jednak rezygnował, jakby nie mógł znieść myśli, że może znowu kogoś poznać i znowu czuć. Zmienił zdanie po piątkowej wizycie Todda, gdy jego kolekcja książek znowu się powiększyła. I to tak znacznie, że nie wszystkie egzemplarze zmieściły się na półkach – część z nich musiał zostawić w nieładzie pod ścianą. To sprawiło, że zdecydował się w końcu pojechać do pubu i napić się prawdziwej, szkockiej whisky.  
\- Co taki facet jak ty robi w takim barze jak ten? – dosiadł się do niego jakiś mężczyzna. Dean obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem. Miał ciemne oczy i czarne loczki okalające pociągła twarz. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, więc Dean odpowiedział tym samym.  
\- Czy to flirt? – zapytał, jednocześnie kręcąc końcówkę whisky w swojej szklance i dopijając ją jednym łykiem. Odwrócił się przodem do swojego przypadkowego towarzysza, dostrzegając jak dobrze jest zbudowany pod jasną koszulą.  
\- Może. – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, co spowodowało krótki śmiech z jego strony, a zielone oczy błysnęły wesoło. Jeszcze mu się nie zdarzyło, by ktoś tak otwarcie go podrywał. W tym momencie Dean poczuł, jakby nie miał nic do stracenia. Miło było widzieć, że dla odmiany to o ciebie ktoś się stara.  
\- Jestem Dean. – wyciągnął rękę, którą tamten ochoczo uścisnął.  
\- Gavin. – brunet przysunął się bliżej. – Mogę postawić ci kolejną kolejkę?  
\- Może. – figlarna nuta pojawiła się w głosie Deana, gdy przesunął w jego stronę pustą szklankę. 

Od niewinnego flirtu przy barze szybko doszło do czegoś więcej. Dean, po tak długim czasie bez żadnych fizycznych kontaktów, był spragniony dotyku innego ciała. Pierwszy kontakt był jeszcze nieśmiały, gdy blondyn odkrywał dopiero uroki takiego seksu. Pojechali do niego do domku, aby mieć trochę prywatności i lepsze warunki. Od progu zaczęli się rozbierać i pieścić, palce mknęły po skórze, która drżała pod ich dotykiem. Dean poddał się wszystkiemu i jedyne, co mu nie pasowało to kolor oczu, które zdecydowanie mogłyby być jaśniejsze. Bardziej niebieskie.  
Im dłużej to trwało, tym częściej to Dean dominował. Gavin dawał mu wszystko czego tylko zapragnął, stając się kolejnym częstym gościem w małej chatce na wzgórzu. Musieli tylko uważać, żeby nie spotkał się z Toddem któregoś poranka, bo ten, choć poczciwy, to miał zdecydowanie za długi język. Wkrótce zbyt dużo osób w okolicy wiedziałoby o ich małym, burzliwym romansie.  
Gavin MacLeod, bo tak brzmiało jego pełne nazwisko, mieszkał po drugiej stronie miasteczka, jednak Dean nigdy go nie odwiedzał. Nie było potrzeby ryzykować, skoro on miał puste mieszkanie. Coraz częściej więc brunet spędzał noce u niego, o czym świadczyła jedynie przygaszona lampka i jęki tłumione przez drewniane ściany. 

Właściwie Dean niewiele o nim wiedział. On nie wypytywał, a Gavin sam z siebie też o niczym nie opowiadał. Obu zdawał się odpowiadać ten całkowicie fizyczny układ, bez większego wgłębiania się we własne życia i własne myśli. Do czasu.  
\- Kto to jest Cas? – zapytał Szkot, gdy leżeli przytuleni na materacu, a Dean wtulał nos w jego ciemne włosy. Automatycznie cały zesztywniał nie wiedząc, co właściwie powinien odpowiedzieć. Nawet nie zauważył, że wstrzymał też oddech.  
\- Ciągle powtarzasz jego imię, w szczytowym momencie. – Szkot odwrócił się przodem do Deana, żeby zerknąć mu w oczy, ale ten natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Nie. Po prostu nie – z zasznurowanego gardła wydostał się suchy protest. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wypowiedział imię Castiela poza Paryżem. Musiało mu się to wymsknąć nieświadomie. Poczuł do siebie ogromną falę nienawiści. Tak bardzo chciałby już zapomnieć! Musi zapomnieć.  
Ze zdwojoną energią zajął się Gavinem, niemalże agresywnie wpijając się w jego usta. Całkowicie przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją, doprowadzając go do płaczu w czasie orgazmu. Włożył w ten seks wszystkie swoje frustracje, krzycząc imię Gavina na cały głos i jęcząc, jakby jutra miało nie być. Bo może nie było. Nie dla niego.

Wkrótce w znajomość Deana z Gavinem zaczęła się wkradać rutyna. Szkot przyjeżdżał do niego, spędzali razem noc i znikał nad ranem. Oczywiście nie codziennie – ale co kilka, kilkanaście dni pojawiali się w swoich objęciach. Dean zaczął też coraz częściej wychodzić do ludzi. Może niekoniecznie nawiązywał z nimi jakiś głębszy kontakt, ale samo przebywanie wśród nich, w sklepie czy pubie, chwilowo poprawiało Deanowi nastrój.  
Był jeden z pierwszych grudniowych poranków. Śniegu wciąż jeszcze nie było widać, jedynie zimniejsze niż zwykle deszcze przetaczały się nad miasteczkiem. Dean wybrał się do miasta po zakupy, chociaż nie uśmiechało mu się wychodzić w taką pogodę. Zawsze ciężko było mu się zebrać, by opuścić mieszkanie, ale gdy już wyszedł to wałęsał się po okolicy, nie przejmując się już chłodem czy wilgocią. Wrzucił wszystkie zakupy do bagażnika, gdy przyszedł mu do głowy zupełnie wydawałoby się absurdalny pomysł. Mimo wszystko postanowił go zrealizować.  


Niedługo później stał z butelką wina przed drzwiami do domu Gavina. Miał nadzieję na miłą, wspólną noc, dlatego zdziwił się ogromnie, gdy drzwi otworzyła mu drobna kobietka o brązowych włosach zebranych w luźny kok i narzuconej na plecy ażurowej chuście.  
\- Ja... yyy... jest Gavin? – zapytał zaskoczony, a butelka wina zaczęła mu dziwnie ciążyć w ręku. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie otwierając szerzej drzwi.  
\- Proszę wejść, niech pan nie moknie. Mąż zaraz wróci. – wślizgnął się za nią do środka, chociaż każdy instynkt podpowiadał mu, że powinien uciekać. Nie było już jednak odwrotu. Przeszedł za nią do kuchni, po drodze mało nie rozdeptując klocków lego na podłodze. Coś ścisnęło mu się w żołądku na ten widok i nie była to zazdrość. Czuł się podle. Nie podejrzewał, że Gavin ma żonę. Nigdy nie chciał przyczyniać się do rozpadu rodziny, a zdrada prędzej czy później zawsze wyjdzie na jaw.  
\- Dobrze pan się czuje? Jest pan strasznie blady. – kobieta zapytała wyciągając z szafki dwa kubki i nastawiając wodę na herbatę. – To pewnie ta pogoda. Zaraz zrobię panu coś na rozgrzanie.  
\- Dean, jestem Dean. – wychrypiał opadając na wysokie krzesło przy stole. – Nic mi nie będzie.  
\- Aggie. Miło mi. – kobieta przysiadła naprzeciwko. – Jesteś jego kolegą z pracy?  
\- Nie. – potrząsnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, ze szybko musi wymyślić jakąś wymówkę. Kłamał jak z nut, twierdząc, że poznali się z Gavinem dawno temu na letnich koloniach i po prostu tędy przejeżdżał i postanowił odwiedzić dawnego kumpla. Im dłużej tak kłamał, tym większe czuł do siebie obrzydzenie. W końcu stwierdził, że jednak źle się czuje (to pewnie grypa żołądkowa), więc nie poczeka na Gavina. Uciekł z powrotem do siebie, prosząc uroczą Aggie by przekazała mężowi butelkę wina wraz ze słowami pożegnania, ponieważ rusza dalej w trasę.

***

Castiel wysiadł na lotnisku w Grecji. Niedaleko wybrzeża. Rozejrzał się i odetchnął słodkim, nocnym powietrzem.  
W czasie lotu zarezerwował sobie pokój w hotelu na wybrzeżu, żeby móc się rozejrzeć i znaleźć jakieś porządne mieszkanko. Może tutaj będzie mu lepiej? W tych długich, kamiennych uliczkach, między białymi domami, okiennicami z drewna pokolorowanego na mocny niebieski jak jego oczy.  
\- Przepraszam, mogę zrobić panu zdjęcie? Pana oczy… - kobieta przyciskała aparat do piersi, wpatrując się w niego z uśmiechem.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział i stanął bliżej białej ściany, patrząc w aparat.  
Później, z braku lepszego zajęcia, zaproponował dziewczynie obiad. Zjedli dużo regionalnego jedzenia, rzucali do siebie oliwki, zachowując się jak dzieci.  
\- Gdzie mieszkasz, Cas?  
\- Na razie w hotelu. Szukam jakiegoś mieszkania.  
\- Nie mam za dużo kasy, ale mam oddzielny pokój. Na dodatek jesteś świetnym modelem – zaproponowała, unosząc lekko ciemną brew. Cas pokiwał głową, mówiąc, że się jeszcze zastanowi. 

Zamieszkał z nią i w Grecji spędził kolejne dwa miesiące. Powoli kończyły mu się powody, by tu zostać. Mieszkanie nie było tak ciężkie jak w Wiedniu z Amy, przeważnie, że Lea okazała się lesbijką. Pijali wino, objadali się oliwkami i oceniali kobiety przechodzące gdzieś w dole, gdy siedzieli na balkonie w drewnianych, plecionych fotelach.  
\- Gdzie się wybierasz?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał, popijając mojito. – I nie wiem kiedy.

Mieszkanie z artystką było naprawdę interesujące. Jej godziny pracy zmieniały się w zależności od jej nastroju, zdrowia, wielkości kaca czy przeżytej nocy z jakąś dziewczyną, gdy to Cas albo zamykał się w pokoju albo wybywał na większość nocy nad ciepłe wody morza, które burzyły się i szumiały ostrzegawczo. Czasem udawało mu się dostrzec światła z drugiego brzegu. Polubił bezproblemowe życie w Grecji. Pieniędzy miał na tyle dużo, że nawet nie pracował. Czasem pomagał w domu, sprzątał, gdy artystka wypadała z aparatem krzycząc, że musi już biec i że wróci z nową porcją mezedes. Mezedes były to greckie przystawki, malutkie potrawy albo na przykład miseczka oliwek. Castiel wtedy się nie kłócił, bo to dziewczyna znała się na nich najlepiej i zawsze wiedziała, gdzie dostać najsmaczniejsze.  
Zajadali się oliwkami, kremem z suszonego bobu czy pomidorowa pasta bertes, która świetnie smakowała na jeszcze ciepłym, zabranym bardzo szybko z piekarni, białym, lekkim chlebem. A gdy jeszcze się go przypiekło i polało oliwą z oliwek… niebo.  
Innym plusem mieszkania z Leą było to, że wiedziała jak Castiel powinien się ubierać przeważnie w tych ciepłych dniach, gdy to wszyscy niemalże chodzili nago. Nie, nie, ona wszystko wiedziała i czasem Cas zastanawiał się jak to możliwe. Wraz z wiadomościami ze świata mody przychodziły newsy z ogólnie pojętego artystycznego światka na skalę oliwkowego kraju lub całej Europy.  
Tak też zaczął się temat o Deanie. 

Castiel siedział właśnie na balkonie, ciesząc się ostatnimi promieniami słońca z kieliszkiem białego wina, gdy wpadła do domu Lea. Piszczała od progu i przywitała się z Castielem długim przytuleniem.  
\- Cas, Cas, Cas – powtarzała jego imię, mamrocząc coś między tymi głoskami, czego nie dał rady zrozumieć. Przyłożył jej dłoń do ust i drugą dłoń powoli opuścił jej przed twarzą, by pokazać, żeby się uspokoiła.  
Podziałało.  
\- Dostałam wyróżnienie, rozumiesz?! Wyróżnienie! Już do mnie dzwonili! – Wiele osób uważa, że osoby, które w czymkolwiek otrzymują wyróżnienie nie są niczego warte. Nie dostają w końcu żadnych nagród, warsztatów czy tego, co zwycięzcy, więc co za różnica kto tam kim jest? O nie. Często tych wyróżnionych zauważały firmy, biznesmani, specjalne osobistości, wiedząc, że tę osobę da się jeszcze wyuczyć przy okazji zbierając część laurów.  
\- O, to świetnie. Kto wygrał? Bo jeśli dobrze pamiętam mieliście sfotografować wodę – jesień była widoczna nawet w Grecji, chociaż Castiel podejrzewał, że większe pole do popisu mieli ci z zimniejszych miejsc, gdzie woda była teraz wzburzona i nieposkromiona dla najlepszych żeglarzy.  
Nie pomylił się.  
\- Dean Winchester – odpowiedziała z westchnieniem, w którym Cas mógł dosłyszeć nutę uwielbienia. Zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił powoli głową. – Znasz go? – Spytała, przyglądając mu się dokładniej.  
\- Którą wodę sfotografował..? – Spytał jedynie cicho i znowu upił wina, próbując przywołać na twarz uśmiech.  
\- Szkocja. Morze północne – odparła ostrożnie Lea i widząc niechęć Castiela do tego tematu postanowiła na razie to zostawić. Zajęła się za to opowieścią o krótkiej i udanej znajomości z jedną z fotografek z drugiej strony miasta. 

Gdzieś w uliczce obok z restauracji dobiegały przyjemne, delikatne dźwięki. Ktoś pięknie grał, umilając gościom posiłek i przy okazji to samo robiąc dla pobliskich domów. Sezon turystyczny definitywnie się kończył. Nadchodził wiatr, czasem słońce znikało za chmurami, jednak nie często. A turyści musieli wrócić do siebie.  
Siedzieli na balkonie przy stoliku otuleni miękkimi pledami i jedli właśnie danie Castiela. Cudem udało mu się dobrze zrobić ośmiornicę ze szpinakiem i cytryną. Później spróbowali jeszcze po kawałku kupionej fety i siedzieli, słuchając muzyki.  
\- Lea – mruknął Cas i zerknął, upewniając się, że ta nie śpi. – Co wiesz o Deanie Winchesterze?  
\- Urodził się w Ameryce, ma młodszego brata – wzruszyła lekko ramionami. – Jest fotografem i teraz jest w Europie. Widziałam jego album z Paryża, teraz chyba jest w Szkocji, sądząc po zdjęciu z konkursu sprzed dwóch tygodni. A co?  
Castiel przeciągnął się i wstał, prosząc, by zaczekała. Sięgnął na samo dno swojej torby i sprawdził czy grzbiet się nie pogiął. Nie, czerwień nadal cieszyła oko, tłoczenia przyjemnie dawały wyczuć się pod palcami, a strony zachęcały do ostrożnego przewracania.  


Wszedł znowu na balkon i podał jej album, nic nie mówiąc.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że Dean robi portretowe zdjęcia. Ostatnio żadnych nie zamieszcza. Jedynie budynki i widoki. – Zauważyła, przewracając kolejne zdjęcia i uśmiechając się, widząc roześmianą twarz Castiela. Doszła w końcu do zdjęcia, które zrobił sobie Dean, mając śpiącego bruneta na ramieniu. Przygryzła dolną wargę i spojrzała znowu na Novaka.  
\- Cas, mam rozumieć, że umawiasz się z jednym z najlepszych fotografów w moim okręgu, a ja nic o tym nie wiem?  
Brunet parsknął cicho. Poczuł jak zamiast uśmiechu wypływającego mu na usta, to słone łzy stłoczyły się pod powiekami.  
\- Nie umawiałem się z nim – powiedział cicho. – Uciekłem od tego wszystkiego.  
\- I nie żałujesz? – Spytała oburzona, przekładając kolejne kartki.  
Uniosła wzrok, długo nie słysząc odpowiedzi. Cas wpatrywał się w cienką linię horyzontu odcinającego się na niebie jedynie innym odcieniem niebieskiego.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. – Szepnął.  
Przez kolejne noce Lea słuchała opowieści o tym, jak to się stało i jak się poznali. Castiel zamiast jednak powiedzieć, że uczył Deana, skłamał gładko, że uczyli się na sąsiednich wydziałach.  
Wraz z początkiem listopada przyszła decyzja, że Castiel rusza dalej. Gdzieś dalej w świat. Już i tak został za długo w tym ślicznym kraju.  
\- Gdzie teraz?  
\- Do Chicago – powiedział cicho, klikając jeszcze coś w laptopie i chowając go zaraz do torby. Powoli zaczęli go pakować na długą podróż do Ameryki. 

Podróż mu się ciągnęła. Próbował zasnąć, ale nie dawał rady. Ciągle i ciągle wracały do niego słowa Lei: „Może nie dzisiaj, ale pewnego dnia po prostu do niego wrócisz i za wszystko przeprosisz”. Tak, chętnie by przeprosił jeszcze raz, chętnie by zobaczył jak Dean całuje inn… nie. Nie chciałby tego zobaczyć. Czy on także żyje teraz tak jak Cas? Taki… niepełny? Bez kobiet, bez mężczyzn, bez uczuć większych niż znajomość, coś na kształt przyjaźni? Miał ochotę do niego pisać, dzwonić, wysyłać faksy… Nie mógł. Nie chciał znowu go krzywdzić.


	13. Święta, święta i po świętach

***

Mógł pojechać do Paryża. Sam i Gen już dawno namawiali go, żeby spędził z nimi święta Bożego Narodzenia. Dean nie czuł się jednak w nastroju do świętowania. Cała ta atmosfera go przytłaczała. Tym głupszym pomysłem po fakcie wydawało mu się przyjechanie do Norwegii, gdzie przecież do Finlandii i krainy Świętego Mikołaja był tylko rzut beretem. Nie była to do końca przemyślana decyzja. Wsiadł w pierwszy lepszy samolot mając tylko jedno wymaganie – pozostać wciąż na północy.  
Ålesund było miastem bardzo specyficznym, bo budynki niemalże wyrastały z wody. Opierały się na fiordach i okolicznych wysepkach tworząc dogodny port dla statków i ciekawą zabudowę architektoniczną. Kamieniczki w tylu art nouveau charakteryzowały się bogatą kolorystką, zdobnictwem, ale konstrukcyjną prostotą. W jednej z nich zamieszkał Dean, wynajmując mieszkanko na poddaszu. Urządzone było z charakterystyczną dla Skandynawii surowością. Pokój ze skośnym dachem pomalowany był jasnymi farbami, żeby nieco zwiększyć optycznie maleńką przestrzeń. Do tego niebieski dywan i fotele w podobnym, nieco ciemniejszym odcieniu. Meble i stropy zrobione były z jasnego drewna. Miał nawet maleńkie biurko, na którym mógł rozłożyć laptop, więc był zadowolony z takiego rozwiązania.  
Mniej zachwycała go perspektywa dzielenia kuchni z innymi mieszkańcami piętra. Czuł, że może to być kłopotliwe, zwłaszcza w porze obiadowej, gdy każdy będzie próbował dostać się do palników. Szybko przekonał się jednak, że nie był to taki zły pomysł. Jak się okazało, kuchnia była towarzyskim centrum kamieniczki. Wszyscy się tu spotykali, żeby porozmawiać, napić się razem piwa, czy po prostu coś zjeść. Nie dało się przejść niezauważonym – zawsze jakiś człowiek cię zaczepił, przywitał się i zagadał. Można tak było zmarnować mnóstwo czasu na pogaduszki. Całe szczęście Dean miał go dużo. 

\- Dean, jesteś fotografem, prawda? – zapytała Liv, studentka prawa na lokalnej uczelni. Miała ten charakterystyczny dla ludów północy jasny kolor włosów i niebieskie oczy. Wszyscy tu mieli niebieskie oczy, co pomału doprowadzało go do szału.  
\- Tak. – odpowiedział z pewną dozą rezerwy, nie wiedząc o co może chodzić. Wcisnął sobie kolejny kęs łososia do ust. – A co?  
\- Bo wiesz – dziewczyna poprawiła się na siedzeniu, opierając z podekscytowaniem łokcie na stole. – Mógłbyś nam zrobić sesję, taką profesjonalną.  
\- A co, chcecie zostać modelkami? – Dean prychnął cicho spoglądając na Majbritt, jej koleżankę, która odwiedzała ją, by się razem uczyć. Podejrzewał, że chodzi o coś więcej niż naukę, ale skoro nie chciały mu powiedzieć to się nie wtrącał i udawał, że nic nie zauważa. Widząc wpatrzone w siebie wielkie ślepia (niebieskie!) westchnął zrezygnowany. – Serio? Nie wiecie, że robię zdjęcia naturze i architekturze? Nie zajmuję się portretami.  
\- Ale my jesteśmy naturalne. Możemy też zapłacić w naturze. – zaśmiała się Liv, a Majbritt szturchnęła ją lekko w ramię, jakby chciała jej przypomnieć, że kobiecie takie komentarze nie przystoją.  
\- Nie chcę od was zapłaty, ja... – nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję.  
\- Czyli się zgadzasz? Świetnie! – Liv była podekscytowana jak nigdy, a Majbritt tylko wywróciła oczami. Znosiła wszystkie wybryki Liv z cierpliwością godną podziwu. Zdaje się, że teraz Dean także będzie musiał się w nią uzbroić.

\- Dean, musimy pogadać. – blondwłosa głowa Liv pojawiła się w jego drzwiach, zerkając na niego nerwowo. Wślizgnęła się do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi bardzo ostrożnie. Dean oderwał się od laptopa, gdzie przeglądał swoje fotografie, aby wysłać je na kolejne konkursy. Być może nie odbierał statuetek, ale pieniądze i sprzęt, które często towarzyszyły tym wygranym były bardzo przydatne.  
\- Co się dzieje, młoda? – zapytał przenosząc się na fotel i wskazując jej miejsce obok. Liv ociągając się zajęła zaproponowane siedzenie i wbiła wzrok w kolana.  
\- Ej, tylko nie młoda, dobrze?  
\- Wiesz, ile kobiet chciałoby to usłyszeć? – zapytał jak zwykle zawadiacko, a ona rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie. Chciała mu powiedzieć coś ważnego. – No dobrze, już dobrze. Jestem poważny. O co chodzi?  
Już sam fakt, że dziewczyna przyszła do niego do pokoju zamiast czekać w kuchni świadczył o tym, że sytuacja jest poważna.  
\- Chodzi o to... chodzi o Majbritt. – wydukała wreszcie podnosząc na niego zalęknione spojrzenie.  
\- Jesteście razem, tak? Domyśliłem się, to przecież widać... – uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, ale ona pokręciła przecząco głową. Dean zamilkł, odchylając w zdumieniu głowę do tyłu.  
-Nie do końca. To znaczy, ja bym chciała. – głos jej zadrżał gdy padały następne słowa. – Ale nie wiem, czy ona też. Powinnam jej powiedzieć?  
Dean zagwizdał cicho pod nosem i złożył twarz w dłonie, łokcie opierając na swoich kolanach. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Czy naprawdę jest odpowiednią osobą do udzielania rad w tej kwestii? Sytuacja Liv do złudzenia przypominała mu jego własną i obraz Castiela, który z niesamowitą siłą odtrąca jego rękę powrócił na wierzch świadomości. Czy miał prawo skazywać ją na te same cierpienia? Trwał właśnie szósty miesiąc, odkąd się z nim rozstał (jeśli można tak powiedzieć, bo przecież nigdy tak naprawdę nie byli razem), a on wciąż nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Wciąż śniły mu się te przeklęte niebieskie oczy.  
\- Dean? – Liv ukucnęła przed nim próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Wyrwał się z zamyślenia.  
\- Jeśli czujesz, że już czas to jej powiedz. – sam nie wierzył, że to mówi. – Przynajmniej nie będziesz żałować, że nie spróbowałaś.  
\- Dzięki, Dean. – odpowiedziała podnosząc się z kolan i kierując do drzwi.  
\- Nie ma za co, kidd-o. – westchnął, rzucając się na łóżko, pogrążając we własnych myślach. Miał cholerną nadzieję, że przynajmniej Liv się uda i będzie szczęśliwa. Jeśli jest choć trochę sprawiedliwości na tym świecie to dziewczyna nie będzie musiała przechodzić tego samego, co on. 

***

W Chicago jesień przywitała go ostrym wiatrem od strony wody, potrzebą nałożenia szalika i rękawiczek bez palców oraz kubkiem gorącej kawy w Starbucks.  
Szybko sobie poradził. Znalazł mieszkanie wystarczająco daleko, by dzień i noc nie jeździły mu pod oknem samochody, a równie blisko by nie obawiał się o kradzieże. Zaczął kolejne małe życie, kolejny mały epizod.

Po mieszkaniu pod rząd z dwoma kobietami bycie samemu wydawało się miłą odmianą.  
Jak on cholernie się mylił. Czuł się znowu samotny i znowu nie wiedział co powinien ze sobą zrobić.  
Pracę - tak. Powinien znaleźć pracę.  
Przez jakieś dwa tygodnie czekał na odpowiedź z któregokolwiek uniwersytetu w mieście. Musiał zarabiać, a z jego wiedzą i doświadczeniem powinni go przyjąć. I szczerze nie spodziewał się, że przyjmie go University of Chicago. Ten najlepszy, największy uniwersytet.  
Pracę już miał. Jedzenie załatwiał sobie na bieżąco. Na jego ulicy, która teraz była pomarańczowo-czerwona od liści zajmujących cały chodnik, znajdowała się mała knajpka z ciastkami i kanapkami, a gdy akurat były dobre produkty, to były także podawane zupy lub specjalne kawy. Jeszcze dalej mieścił się sklepik spożywczy z własną, małą piekarnią.  
Castiel więc ustatkował się idealnie. Jedynym problemem było puste miejsce obok niego. 

Przestało mu aż tak przeszkadzać, gdy całe dnie spędzał na uniwersytecie. Prowadził wykłady, czasem zajęcia dodatkowe, studenci go polubili, a kobieta z biblioteki pozwalała zostawać mu tam do późna, znajdować nowe książki, których jeszcze nie czytał. Resztę czasu spędzał właśnie na tym i na takich rzeczach jak sprzątanie, gotowanie i chodzenie na zakupy. Z nudy włączał telewizor i oglądał pokazy mody, skąd – pamiętając o wszystkich radach Lei – świetnie wiedział w co się ubrać. Zaczął więc nosić więcej szalików oraz kupił kilka czapek. Te, nałożone po pięciu minutach kłócenia się z włosami Castiela, wypychały je trochę nad jego czoło, tworząc nad brwiami zabawną, czarną falkę miękkich kosmyków.  
Teraz studentki zaczęły się za nim oglądać. A on jak zwykle pozostawał niewzruszony, w przerwach między wykładami czytając na zewnątrz, pod rozłożystymi dębami i jedynie co jakiś czas zdejmując sobie z ramienia wielkie liście albo pochylając się, by uchronić głowę przed spadającym kasztanem. 

Zima uderzyła nagle. Pewnej niedzieli, gdy nie miał wykładów, wstał koło dziesiątej i odsłonił zasłony. Przywitał go biały puch w każdym możliwym miejscu. Zasłonił okno i ziewnął mocno, chowając się znowu pod kołdrę. Powinien odbyć swój sen zimowy skrócony do jednego dnia, zdecydowanie.  
Wtedy jednak usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. A w nich?  
Ruda czupryna, mały nosek, błyszczące się oczy i dwie kawy ze Starbucks w dłoniach w rękawiczkach.  
\- Anna?  
\- A kto inny? – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i weszła do środka, odstawiając kubki na małą szafkę w korytarzu i rzucając mu się na szyję. – Nie sądziłam, że naprawdę uda mi się ciebie znaleźć. Ostatnio się nie ukrywasz, prawda? Nie ma już zacierania śladów i martwienia się o kolejny dzień. – Uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy i był na tyle zaraźliwy, że Castiel także się uśmiechnął, sięgając po kubek z jego imieniem.  
\- To… mieszkasz z kimś, Cas? – Spytała, siedząc już w fotelu i naciągając sobie na kolana sweter. Gdy ten pokręcił głową, zrobiła wielkie oczy. – A wyglądasz jakbyś mieszkał… Patrząc jeszcze na to, że niedługo święta… przecież nie można ich spędzać bez kogoś bliskiego.  
Castiel przygryzł dolną wargę. Chętnie spędziłby święta z zielonookim blondynem. Z jego ciałem obok swojego, z jego ustami na swoich, z głupią zabawą z ubieraniem choinki czy co tam się w tym stuleciu robi.  
\- Więc dobrze, że przyjechałaś. Gdzie twoje rzeczy?  
\- Zgubiłam – przyznała beztrosko i upiła trochę kawy. – Bagaż zapodział się na lotnisku. Przy sobie mam jedynie torbę – wskazała na dużą, płócienną torbę z Peru wypakowaną rzeczami po brzegi. – Ale nie ma sprawy. W odróżnieniu od ciebie nie kolekcjonuję wspomnień – zerknęła na znany sobie, ozdobny kufer, w którym znajdowały się dzienniki Castiela. 

\- Cas? – Anna przytuliła się do niego od tyłu tak, że poczuł jej kształtne piersi pomiędzy łopatkami. Mruknął niewyraźnie na znak, że słucha. – Już kiedyś tak miałeś…  
Powoli odwrócił się do swojej - było, nie było – siostry i uniósł brwi w pytającym geście.  
\- Pewnego roku też wyglądałeś za okno, gotowałeś za dużo jedzenia, wpatrywałeś się w drzwi…  
\- Nie przypominam sobie tego. – Zauważył, przełykając stres i chęć wykrzyczenia tego wszystkiego. Całej frustracji na ich rasę, gatunek czy jak to się nazywało. Na to, że nie mogli normalnie żyć, a z drugiej strony umrzeć mogli jak każdy inny człowiek. Byli po prostu zbyt wielkimi tchórzami by się zabić.  
\- A ja tak. To było we Francji… gdy umarł Leo – powiedziała cicho i sięgnęła do jego policzka, zbierając kciukiem pojedynczą łzę. – Ten ktoś umarł?  
Pokręcił powoli głową i odetchnął powoli.  
\- Więc czemu nie jesteś z tą osobą?  
\- Czy ty i Balthazar macie klapki na oczach? – Spytał bełkotliwie Cas, zaciskając palce na poduszce. – Mamy XXI wiek. Zaraz poszedłbym do szpitala, na badania, nakłuwaliby mnie, testowali, zrobili z siebie jakąś próbkę. Nie, Anno, nie możemy być ze sobą, jeśli to nie jest osoba z naszego… gatunku. – Odetchnął drżąco i zamknął oczy.

***

Herbata już dawno zniknęła z jego ogromnego kubka. Miał zamiar kłaść się spać, zwłaszcza, że zarówno Tomme, jego brat Niels i kilka innych osób wyniosło się właśnie z kuchni z tym samym zamiarem. Został tylko on i Liv, której najwyraźniej nie spieszyło się do łóżka.  
\- Czy ty jutro nie masz jakiegoś egzaminu? Połóż się spać, powinnaś wypocząć. – powiedział zabierając jej z rąk pusty kubek i zaczynając zmywać. Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami przecierając zmęczone oczy.  
\- Dean. – zaczęła, przenosząc się na szafkę obok zlewu. Ręką nerwowo drapała się po udzie. – Nie mam odwagi jej powiedzieć. Już kilka razy byłam gotowa i nagle po prostu odbierało mi głos i... boję się.  
\- Wiem. – westchnął cicho, wręczając jej do ręki ścierkę do wycierania naczyń i mokry talerz. Na chwilę ich oczy się spotkały i Liv mogła w zielonych tęczówkach dostrzec coś dziwnego, rozdzierającego serce. Dopiero teraz przyszło jej do głowy, że właściwie nigdy nie zapytała go o jego przeszłość. Wiedziała tylko o istnieniu jego brata, bo często listonosz przynosił przesyłki nadane przez Sama Winchestera. Kilka razy nawet rozwodziła się nad tym jak bardzo chciałaby zwiedzić Paryż, a Dean obiecał, że jego brat na pewno nie odmówi jej dachu nad głową. Nie chciał natomiast opowiedzieć jej, co można tam najciekawszego zobaczyć. Zawsze zbywał ją jakąś lakoniczną odpowiedzią i zmieniał temat. Nie zastanawiało jej to, aż do tego momentu.  
\- Czy ty...? Dean, dlaczego jesteś samotny? – w jej głosie zabrzmiał niepokój.  
\- Nie jestem, mam świetną przyjaciółkę. – uśmiechnął się i palcem całym w pianie pstryknął ją w nos. Nie przyniosło to jednak spodziewanego rezultatu – tym razem dziewczyna nie odpuściła.  
\- Opowiedz mi. – poprosiła cicho i czekała z wstrzymanym oddechem. Słychać było jedynie jednostajne burczenie lodówki.  
\- Nie ma o czym opowiadać. – pokręcił głową w zamyśleniu, ale już było za późno. Kolejne wspomnienia przemykały przed jego oczami jak stary film. – Byłem kiedyś w takiej sytuacji jak ty. On tego dnia wyjeżdżał, więc w ostatniej chwili zebrałem się na odwagę, by mu wszystko wyznać... ale Liv, wasza historia nie musi się tak skończyć.  
Poklepał ją po ramieniu i zaraz zniknął w swoim pokoju. 

\- Hej! – krzyknął oburzony, gdy ktoś zderzył się z nim na ulicy, a wszystkie paczki, które niósł na pocztę wypadły mu z rąk. Dean kupił kilka prezentów dla Sama i Gen, więc zależało mu, żeby każde z pudełek było całe. Na szczęście nie miał w środku nic szklanego.  
Mężczyzna natychmiast rzucił się do pomocy. Udało się uchronić większość papieru od całkowitego zamoknięcia w śniegu.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam. – chłopak poprawił okulary na nosie i Dean dostrzegł niebieskie oczy. Do tego ciemne włosy niesfornie wystawały spod czapki z pomponem. Przez moment zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach, tak bardzo przypomniało mu to Castiela. Nawet jeśli chłopak miał zupełnie inne rysy.  
\- Nie szkodzi. – mruknął łaskawie. Zbliżały się święta, więc cały czas przypominał sobie, ze powinien być miły dla innych. Nawet jeśli on sam z każdym następnym dniem grudnia czuł się coraz bardziej przygnębiony, poirytowany i zmęczony.  
\- To ja może... Przepraszam, że zapytam, ale zobaczyłem nazwisko na paczce i tak się zastanawiam. Jest pan Deanem Winchesterem? – zapytał z podekscytowaniem i pewną nieśmiałością.  
\- Tak, to ja. Ale skąd... – Czyste zdumienie pojawiło się na jego lekko czerwonej od mrozu twarzy.  
\- Jestem wielkim fanem pana prac. Uważam, że są niesamowite. Mają w sobie takie niezwykłe emocje, jak żadne inne fotografie. – chłopak nakręcił się jak katarynka. – Pomogę panu zanieść to na pocztę.  
\- Dobrze, chodźmy. Tylko proszę, mów mi Dean. – ruszyli w dół ulicy, a Dean wciąż próbował przetrawić jego słowa, a tych ciągle przybywało.  
\- Za każdym razem, gdy oglądam twoje zdjęcia to po prostu je czuję. To nie tak, że to jedynie ładne obrazki. Moja dziewczyna raz się popłakała, gdy jej pokazałem jedną z fotografii. Tę z wyrzuconą na brzeg morza lampą, w której wciąż tli się światełko. Cała ta ciemność wokół, kolorystyka – sam miałem łzy w oczach. Wszystkie twoje zdjęcia są takie rozdzierające duszę.  
\- Um.. dziękuję. Chyba. – Dean z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po policzku, zatrzymując się pod budynkiem poczty.  
\- Mogę zrobić sobie z tobą zdjęcie? – chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Moja dziewczyna mi nie uwierzy, jak jej powiem, że cię spotkałem.  
\- Och, dobrze. Nie ma sprawy. – stanął obok i uśmiechnął się lekko do aparatu w telefonie. Cichy dźwięk migawki i po wszystkim. Dean odebrał swoje pakunki i zdążyli się już pożegnać, gdy brunet odwrócił się jeszcze na pięcie, jakby właśnie podjął pewną decyzję.  
\- Ostatnie pytanie. Skąd ten smutek w twoich zdjęciach? – zapytał chłopak. – Nie pojawiasz się w żadnych mediach i zdaje się, że to wielka tajemnica.  
\- Tak. – Dean przełknął ślinę wspinając się po śliskich stopniach. – To tajemnica. 

Boże Narodzenie nadeszło szybciej niż się spodziewał. Może to dobrze? Może święta miną mu w mgnieniu oka, a wtedy znikną z wystaw te okropne, kiczowate figurki świętego Mikołaja i przerażających bałwanków. Jedyne, co zawsze go śmieszyło to pluszowe łosie, których tutaj w Skandynawii było więcej niż kiedykolwiek widział. Przypominało mu to o Samie, więc nie mógł się oprzeć i jeden z takich pluszaków powędrował do Francji. To tak naprawdę pierwsze święta, które Dean spędzał bez jego towarzystwa. Cokolwiek się nie działo – najpierw po stracie matki, potem ojca – zawsze byli razem. W zeszłym roku dołączyła już do nich Gen i było naprawdę miło. Mimo wszystko jednak tym razem Dean nie czułby się dobrze w ich towarzystwie. Nie chciał być piątym kołem u wozu. Poza tym, patrzenie na ich szczęście i w dodatku cały ten Paryż wkoło...  
Święta spędzał z Liv, Majbritt, Tomme i Nielsem. Reszta domowników wyjechała na święta do swoich rodzin, więc cała kamieniczka była pusta. Co wcale nie oznacza, że była cicha, o nie! Przez całe dnie grało radio ze świątecznymi piosenkami, a w kuchni panował wesoły rozgardiasz. Dean, Tomme i Niels byli na zmianę oddelegowywani do różnych zadań takich jak kupno choinki, zakupy spożywcze czy zmywanie naczyń. Jakby tego było mało – wszędzie rozwieszali ozdoby, figurki gnomów, aniołów czy niezwykle popularnych w Norwegii serduszek z papieru, napełnianych słodkościami. Czasami Dean po prostu opierał się o szafkę, wycierał ubrudzone mąką ręce w spodnie i z uśmiechem przyglądał się pozostałym. Byli tacy pełni życia i optymizmu, że aż chciało się z nimi przebywać. Odciągało go to trochę od własnego, ponurego nastroju.

\- Wesołych świąt wszystkim! – zawołali wesoło nad stołem w wigilijne popołudnie. Dean z zaciekawieniem spróbował wszystkich norweskich potraw, w tym tradycyjnego puddingu z ryżu tzw. risengrynsgrøt. Zajęło mu kilka dobrych minut, by wymówić nazwę w miarę poprawnie i nikogo przy stole po raz kolejny nie rozśmieszyć.  
\- Auć! Mój ząb! – wymamrotał z pełną buzią, łapiąc się za policzek. Wszyscy przy stole roześmiali się i zaczęli klepać go po plecach, przekrzykując się nawzajem. Z całego tego rozgardiaszu zrozumiał tylko, że ma szczęście. – Wy, Norwedzy, macie dziwne rozumienie szczęścia. O mało nie straciłem zęba.  
\- Dean, to tylko migdał. – uśmiechnęła się Majbritt. – Tomme, przynieś niespodziankę!  
Po chwili na stole przed Deanem wylądowała marcepanowa świnka przewiązana czerwoną wstążeczką. Była całkiem spora i pewnie niejeden dzieciak ucieszyłby się z takiego przysmaku, ale...  
\- Nie znoszę marcepanu. – zaśmiał się Dean podnosząc swoją nagrodę do góry i po chwili znowu rozległy się śmiechy, gdy zaczął chrumkać jak świnka i usiłował dobrać się do puddingu Liv.

Późnym wieczorem Dean wrócił do swojego pokoju całkowicie wyczerpany. Po głównych daniach obżerali się jeszcze pierniczkami pepperkake w towarzystwie świątecznego gløgg, który w tym wypadku absolutnie nie był bezalkoholowy. Dean powoli wyłączał się z rozmowy, jedynie słuchając żartów i anegdot reszty. W pewnym momencie poczuł się tak ociężały, że jedyne czego pragnął to położyć się spać.  
Rozpakował swoje paczki na stole. Tak, dostał prezenty. Specjalne rękawiczki, w których można korzystać ze smartfona na mrozie od Tomme, zestaw tradycyjnych słodyczy od Majbritt, regionalne piwo od Nielsa, a od Liv najprawdziwszy, norweski sweter. Nic drogiego, ale od razu zrobiło mu się trochę cieplej na sercu. Zabawne, jak szybko ludzie się do siebie przywiązują. Było mu tutaj naprawdę dobrze, z takimi miłymi ludźmi wokół siebie.  
Wyszedł dosłownie na chwilę, chciał jedynie pójść do toalety. Dostrzegł, że w kuchni jeszcze palą się świeczki, więc ruszył w tamtym kierunku i stanął jak wryty. Skryty w mroku korytarza obserwował jak Majbritt siedzi na kolanach Liv, trzyma ręce przy jej twarzy i całuje z taką czułością, że aż zrobiło mu się głupio, że przygląda się tak intymnej scenie. Wrócił do łóżka z tym irracjonalnym, ale okropnie bolesnym uczuciem zazdrości, które niechciane rozlało się po całej jego piersi. Jak bardzo marzył, żeby coś takiego przydarzyło się jemu? Wcisnął twarz w poduszkę rozmyślając po raz tysięczny, co poszło nie tak w jego życiu, że nie jest w stanie stworzyć normalnego związku. Jedna myśl krążyła po jego głowie coraz uporczywiej – będzie musiał stąd wyjechać trochę szybciej niż początkowo zamierzał. 

***

\- Kochany jak zwykle – zauważyła z uśmiechem Anna, gdy zaraz po otwarciu oczu ujrzała na stoliku kubek kawy i świeże słodkie bułki. Castiel siedział obok niej, trzymając w jednej dłoni kubek z kawą, a w drugiej książkę. Zerknął na nią i obdarzył małym, miłym uśmiechem, od którego studentki na jego wykładach omdlewały na ławkach. – Jaka pogoda dziś na zewnątrz?  
\- Dość zimno – odpowiedział, zamykając powoli czarny tomik i odkładając go na półkę. Anna zauważyła jedynie złote litery POE. Oho, widać humor Castiela nadal oscyluje obok tematów iście dramatycznych i rozdzierających serce. – Zapowiadają kolejne opady śniegu. Wiesz, będziemy mieli naprawdę białe święta.  
Objął kubek już obiema dłońmi i wychylił go, kończąc pić kawę.  
\- Nie masz dzisiaj wykładów?  
\- Nie i będę miał ich coraz mniej. Święta się zbliżają, a studenci po prostu informują mnie, że wtedy i wtedy ich nie będzie. Dość znośny układ. – Wstał i przeciągnął się mocno, a koszulka podwinęła się do góry, ukazując wystające biodro. – Spędzimy razem święta… prawda? – Spytał w pewnym momencie i choć starał się brzmieć obojętnie, w ton jego głosu wdarła się nuta jakiegoś strachu, że odpowiedź będzie przecząca.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie zostawiam swojego brata – ruda podniosła się do siadu i sięgnęła po kawę, uśmiechając się do niego jeszcze. 

To, że nadchodziły święta było widać głównie w telewizji. Co Castielowi udało się coś obejrzeć to reklamy o prezentach i nowych rzeczach do kupienia na te specjalne dni atakowały go ze wszystkich stron. Pośród studentów też wdarł się duch świąt. Byli często ożywieni, z zapałem rozmawiali o zbliżających się tygodniach i szybko nadrabiali zaległości, by święta móc przeżyć bez wiszącej nad nimi poprawki.  
\- Panie Novak? – Castiel uniósł głowę znad papierów i z grzeczności wstał. Zapiął od razu dłonią dobrze skrojoną, granatową marynarkę, pod którą miał czarny golf ciasno otulający mu szyję. Przed nim stała jedna ze studentek – Olivia. Brązowa kaskada włosów spływała jej po ramieniu, odcinając się na tle beżowego żakietu. – Jeszcze trochę i nie będziemy mieli zajęć, później będą święta i później… pomyślałam może, że… chciałby pan spędzić ze mną Sylwestra? – Na jej policzki wkradł się mocny rumieniec. – Ja, bardzo chętnie nawet spędziłabym go coś nadrabiając albo rozmawiając po prostu… chciałabym pana jeszcze lepiej poznać.  
Castiel nie był w szoku. Dziewczyna była miła i inteligentna, ale też nie potrafiła ukryć swojego zainteresowania jego osobą.  
\- Ja… jeszcze nie mam planów. Odezwę się po świętach, dobrze Olivio?  
Kiwnęła szybko głową i zaciskając palce na swoich teczkach wyszła z sali. Cas za to pomyślał, że jej tyłek w czarnych, wąskich spodniach wygląda naprawdę zachęcająco. 

Wigilia i Boże Narodzenie minęły Castielowi nadzwyczaj przyjemnie. Bez pośpiechu czy wielkich prezentów spędzili we dwójkę te dwa dni. Wieczorem, gdy Cas robił popcorn, by mogli obejrzeć w spokoju film, rozdzwonił się telefon Anny.  
Mimowolnie zaczął słuchać, co się dzieje, w końcu zaciekawiony wyglądając na korytarz.  
\- Gabriel?! Gabe, tak! Ty skurwielu skąd masz mój numer? – roześmiała się Anna i spojrzała na Casa. Chociaż w młodości ruda i blondyn nie do końca się dogadywali tak po okresie wiktoriańskim byli oficjalnie kompanami i świetnymi przyjaciółmi. – W Ameryce? Tak, tak. Nie, my jesteśmy w Chicago. Jak to jacy my? Ja i Cas. Tak, jasne. Sądzę, że się nie pogniewa. Wyślę ci SMSem. – Dodała jeszcze i się rozłączyła.

Kolejnego dnia na stole pojawiło się dodatkowe miejsce, a Gabriel obładowany swoimi torbami stanął w drzwiach. Pompon wisiał mu przy karku – tak długą czapkę sobie kupił. Był jednak zadowolony tym bardziej, gdy zobaczył Castiela, bo nie widzieli się naprawdę długo. Przytulił go mocno i poklepał po plecach.  
\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, ciamajdo.  
\- Ciebie też, Gabe – odparł normalnie Cas i wskazał na stół z jedzeniem.

\- Jak tam, braciszku? – Gabriel rozsiadł się przy stole, wybierając miejsce jak najbliżej słodyczy. Co jak co, ale cukierki uwielbiał, chociaż jego rodzeństwo nigdy nie rozumiało tej miłości. Od razu złapał za cukrową laskę i włożył ją sobie do ust. – Zamierzacie się tutaj ukrywać przez całą przerwę świąteczną, mam rację?  
Rozejrzał się oskarżycielsko po ich twarzach, po czym niespodziewanie zerwał się z krzesła. Skoczył do swoich toreb i zaczął w nich grzebać, poszukując najwyraźniej czegoś bardzo konkretnego.  
\- Czekolada, latawiec, latarka, maska gazowa, grzebień... biustonosz?! – uniósł brwi zaskoczony, po czym rzucił rzeczony kawałek garderoby w stronę Anny. – Łap, może będzie pasować. Przyjmijmy, że to prezent z okazji świąt. Najlepszego!  
W końcu wyciągnął z którejś kieszeni plecaka pomięte kawałki papieru. Z głębokim namaszczeniem wyprostował je w rękach (z nieco marnym skutkiem), po czym położył je na stole z triumfalnym uśmiechem.  
\- Bilety na Opowieść Wigilijną. – zaśmiał się z własnego sprytu. – Wiecie, duchy przeszłych i przyszłych świąt. Będzie fajnie!

Castiel może nie zamierzał się ukrywać – jak to określił Gabriel – tylko… nie wychodzić za często z domu. Bo po co? Zimno jest, można się poślizgnąć… Poza tym świetnie się regenerowali, to fakt, ale kurewsko bolało gdy kość sama zrastała się w szybszym tempie bez żadnego usztywnienia. Tak, lepiej było już zostać postrzelonymi niż skręcić kostkę.  
\- Nie rozumiem was. Nikt nas tu nie zna. To nie jest już rok prześladowań – Gabriel rozłożył ręce i bez ich użycia przesunął sobie cukrową pałkę z jednego policzka do drugiego, uśmiechając się zaraz.  
Castiel westchnął krótko i usiadł obok niego, sięgając po sałatkę, a do szklanki nalewając sobie brandy.  
\- Ale też nie mamy potrzeby, by się specjalnie pokazywać.  
\- Przynajmniej on – wyparowała nagle ruda, na co Cas uniósł wysoko brwi. – Ja jeszcze miesiąc temu tańczyłam na Broadwayu więc teraz sobie odpoczywam.  
Po tym jak Gabe i ruda przybili sobie nad stołem piątki, Novak mógł sięgnąć po mięso.  
\- A ty, Casie? Gdzie byłeś?  
\- 4 lata w Paryżu, później na chwilę odwiedziłem nasz dom, poleciałem do Grecji i teraz jestem tutaj – rozłożył lekko ręce, uważając zaraz by z widelca nie spadł mu kawałek pieczeni. – Wykładam na uniwersytecie.  
Gabriel zauważając kolejne słodycze nie miał ochoty kontynuować rozmowy więc po prostu zaczęli jeść.

***

Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się na łóżku i spojrzała na stół, gdzie były przygotowane potrawy. Po chwili sięgnęła po telefon i niepewnie kliknęła w zdjęcie blondyna. Musiała czekać całe cztery, długie sygnały, by w końcu Stark odebrał.  
\- Tak, Izzy?  
\- Balthazar – już dawno przeszli na ty. A teraz, w zimowy, bożonarodzeniowy wieczór brunetka potrzebowała po prostu mieć kogoś obok albo chociaż porozmawiać. – Gdzie jesteś?  
\- Mam teraz pokaz mody, mała. Niektórzy nie uznają narodzin małego Chrystusa i są w pracy. – Zabrzmiało to nadzwyczaj oschle, na co dziewczyna zareagowała jedynie mocniejszym zaciskiem palców na komórce. – Co się stało, że dzwonisz?  
\- Nic, już nic. – Odparła jedynie i się rozłączyła, po chwili wyłączając także telefon. Na co ona liczyła? Że ten dorosły facet, rozchwytywany na wszystkich frontach projektant mody zacznie nagle mocniej przejmować się losami dziewczyny? Biednej, grającej na fortepianie dziewczyny, którą poznał tylko przez swojego opiekuńczego kuzyna? Izzy westchnęła, myśląc o swoim poprzednim nauczycielu. Była ciekawa czy jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczy…

Obudziło ją pukanie do drzwi. Niechętnie podniosła się, łapiąc ziemniaka ze stołu i wsuwając go sobie do ust. Skrzywiła się, czując jak warzywo jest zimne. Uchyliła drzwi i ku jej zaskoczeniu stał tam Balthazar z kolorową torbą i zapakowaną szczelnie paczką kurierską. Spod pachy wystawała mu jeszcze szyjka butelki wina.  
\- Wesołych świąt, mała – uśmiechnął się Balthazar i wszedł do środka, pozwalając zabrać wszystkie rzeczy z jego dłoni. Chciał zdjąć ciemny płaszcz, ale mniejsze ciało oplotło się wokół niego, więżąc go w długim uścisku. – Niedobrze jest spędzać samej święta – szepnął w jej ciemne włosy.  
\- Ty i Castiel zawsze wiecie więcej niż inni, prawda? – Spytała się z lekkim uśmiechem i pobiegła do kuchni włączyć piekarnik żeby podgrzać jedzenie.  
Od Balthazara dostała czarny, zwężany w pasie płaszcz z futrem przy szyi, rękawiczki i czapkę do kompletu.  
\- Buty pojedziemy kupić jutro – powiedział projektant. – Ja tam się na nich nie znam, a to jest mojego projektu. – Uśmiechnął się, widocznie z siebie zadowolony.  
\- A to? – Wskazała na paczkę kurierską. Mężczyzna jedynie wzruszył ramionami.  
W środku było zdjęcie zasypanego śniegiem Chicago, poduszka w kształcie dużej, słodkiej pszczółki oraz teczka. Otworzyła ją powoli i najpierw spojrzała na krótki list:  
„Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji świąt, Izzy. Mam nadzieję, że mój zabiegany kuzyn znalazł dla Ciebie czas. Bardzo żałuję, że nie możemy tych dni spędzić razem. Jestem teraz w Chicago i nie mam pianina, ale kto powiedział, że nie mogę tworzyć muzyki? Castiel”. W teczce było koło dwudziestu kartek z pięciolinią z ręcznie napisanymi nutami, ozdobnikami na każdej stronie oraz czasem krótkim opisem o czym opowiada dana melodia.  
\- Pozer. Zawsze musi mieć te swoje ostatnie słowo w muzyce. Rodzinne obiady to był koszmar jeśli nie rozpoznawałeś nut – uśmiechnął się Balthazar i choć trochę kłamał, tak rozbawienie i skrzące się oczy dziewczyny były tego warte.

***

\- Cas do cholery co tak wcześnie wstajesz? – Wyburczał Gabriel w poduszkę, leżąc skulony na kanapie i patrząc jak ten szybko przechodzi przez salon, zbierając swoje dokumenty i inne rzeczy.  
\- Bo pracuję, Gabriel. Muszę jechać już na uniwersytet.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego jak na wariata i jedynie mocniej nakrył się kocem. Gdy Castiel brał już płaszcz, ostatnią rzeczą, którą dojrzał z korytarza była jedynie ręka wysuwająca się spod materiału żeby złapać cukierka na stole.  
\- Zróbcie obiad – rzucił jeszcze i wyszedł.

\- Olivia – złapał ją delikatnie za łokieć i uśmiechnął, widząc jak nerwowo poprawiła opadający kosmyk, zgarniając tylko połowę. Powoli poprawił to za nią, muskając palcami jej policzek. – Jeśli chodzi o Sylwestra to jestem zajęty… Ale mam dwa bilety do teatru. Za dwa dni… Może to, zamiast Nowego Roku?  
Dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech i pokiwała szybko głową. Dogadali się, co do godzin i przyjazdów.  
Po tym jak Cas wrócił do mieszkania musiał odbyć jedną z najbardziej frustrujących i zawstydzających rozmów z Gabrielem (Anna akurat wyszła, może tym lepiej).  


Gabriel leżał właśnie rozłożony na kanapie, głowę miał opartą o podłokietnik, a nogi przerzucone przez oparcie. Czytał popularną ostatnio wśród trzydziestoletnich mamusiek książkę „Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya” i ześmiewał się do rozpuku. Czysta komedia! Sam by tego lepiej nie wymyślił. A może? Chyba czas rozważyć karierę pisarza. Chociaż prędzej pisarki, mógłby przecież tworzyć pod pseudonimem. Zdążył ponownie zagłębić się w lekturę, gdy pojawił się przy nim Castiel, ewidentnie zakłopotany. Usiadł na kanapie uciekając wzrokiem w drugą stronę. \- Gabe… Za dwa dni idę do teatru z jedną studentką i… możecie mi zwolnić mieszkanie? – Nie chciał myśleć, że do czegoś między nimi dojdzie. Za każdym razem gdy próbował chociaż sięgnąć w swojej głowie po fantazje erotyczne pojawiał się tam Dean. Denerwowało go to i dobijało w równym stopniu, co zżerające uczucie zdrady w momentach, gdy odwzajemniał z uśmiechem zaciekawione spojrzenia Olivii. Gabe zachichotał niezdrowo, gdy usłyszał jego prośbę. Damn, to dopiero materiał na piękne fanfiction. Ona śliczna studentka, on nowy nauczyciel. Niby banalne, ale można by to było ładnie opisać. Wprowadzić trochę dramatyzmu, łącznie z narwanym, ekscentrycznym bratem. \- Ach, ptaszki potrzebują mieszkania żeby sobie pogruchać? – Gabe zatrzasnął książkę i zgrabnym ruchem przerzucił nogi nad jego głową by usiąść w normalnej pozycji. – Chociaż nie, w tym wypadku ptaszki to złe określenie. Bardziej jak... pszczółka i kwiatek. \- Kim jest ta szczęściara? – złapał za cukierka z miski na stoliku, od razu wpakowując go sobie do ust. – Założę się, że jej wewnętrzna bogini zatańczyła hula, gdy usłyszała twoją propozycję. Castiel zwrócił na niego zdziwione spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi. Te słowa brzmią tysiąc razy gorzej wypowiedziane na głos i Gabriel nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego parsknięcia. Jego braciszek zdecydowanie powinien się rozluźnić i zabawić. Dobrze mu to zrobi, bo ostatnio jest jakoś dziwnie pozbawiony życia. Być może dobry seks z ładną dziewczyną poprawi mu humor. \- Wiesz co? Nieważne, to przez tę książkę... – wymamrotał otwierając ją z powrotem na porzuconym fragmencie. Machnął mu okładką przed nosem. – Jeśli jednak chcesz się bawić w bdsm to nie wzoruj się na tym. 

Wieczór wyjścia do teatru przyszedł szybciej niż Cas by się spodziewał. Prawie pół godziny stał przed szafą, wybierając coś z jego nowszych i starszych ubrań. Nie było zbyt zimno, śnieg powoli zaczynał odpuszczać, ale nie był to też przełamujący chłód lutego i marca. Za kilka dni będzie Sylwester! Z ciężkim westchnieniem zaczął dobierać ubrania, a gdy wyszedł z pokoju Anna zagwizdała.  
\- No proszę, postarałeś się dla tej dziewczyny – uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zerknęła na Gabriela leżącego na fotelu i przeglądającego jakiś magazyn.  
\- Ani słowa – sapnął Cas w jego stronę i złapał za kilka najważniejszych rzeczy.  
\- Wstąp chociaż po kwiaty! – Krzyknęła za nim ruda. 

Olivia nie pokazywała się na uczelni w sukience, a cholera jasna, powinna. Jej nogi były zgrabne, kolana słodko wygięte. W czarnych rajstopach wydawały się jeszcze chudsze, a dodać te szpilki, przez co jej usta były na wysokości podbródka Casa… Brunet odetchnął cicho i wręczył jej pojedynczą, czerwoną różę. Chciał kupić żółtą. Naprawdę chciał, bo podobała mu się ta odmiana, ale nie mógł. Była… zbyt paryska.  
\- Świetnie wyglądasz… Castielu. – Spróbowała jego imienia i uśmiechnęła się z rezultatu. A Cas nie miał zamiaru zaprzeczać. Szary, gruby i krótki płaszcz z kieszeniami opinał mu się na ramionach i opadał luźno przy pasku od spodni. Tak naprawdę nie zamierzał ubrać się cały na czarno, ale… tak wyszło. Czarne spodnie i ciemna koszulka z szarym kołnierzem po prostu pasowała. To wszystko dopełniał czerwony szalik owinięty wokół jego szyi.  
Weszli do taksówki i Olivia wydawała się trochę zaskoczona brakiem auta Castiela. Jak to ona – nie zamierzała nie zapytać.  
\- Mam prawo jazdy – obronił się od razu brunet. – Ale nie ma dla mnie sensu kupować samochodu, jeśli ciągle podróżuję.  
Po spektaklu pojechali do mieszkania Castiela śmiejąc się i śpiewając „Paradise City”. Spektakl nie był nadzwyczajny, ale bawili się świetnie, zwłaszcza gdy później chodzili z kawą na wynos w dłoniach pomiędzy ośnieżonymi drzewami i lampami. Olivia już wcześniej wspominała, że nie cierpi wyniosłych miejsc i drogich restauracji więc wydawała się nadzwyczaj zadowolona tym, co zrobił Cas. 

\- Więc mieszkasz teraz tutaj – zagadnęła, zdejmując z siebie jego kurtkę (jak zwykle kobietom jest za zimno w tym co mają) i odwieszając na bok. Brunet z nikłym zadowoleniem zauważył, że nigdzie nie ma żadnej rzeczy Gabriela czy Anny.  
\- W chwili obecnej, tak. – Odparł, nucąc jeszcze coś cicho i zaraz łapiąc Olivię za dłonie i zaczynając z nią tańczyć. Gdy i ona zrozumiała co śpiewa, kontynuowała razem z nim, kiwając się na boki i okręcając się dookoła niego.  
\- Więc cieszę się, że jesteś tu teraz – dodała cicho, gdy skończyli śpiewać. Tuliła się plecami do jego torsu, zaraz odchylając głowę do tyłu. Wzrok Castiela mimowolnie przesunął się po słodkiej krzywiźnie jej szyi aż do obojczyków. Zauważył mały tatuaż przedstawiający lecącego żurawia. Możliwe, że chciał mu się po prostu lepiej przyjrzeć, ale na jego drodze stanęły usta dziewczyny. Smakowały kawą i szminką. Jego ciepłe dłonie zsunęły się po jej bokach, zaczepiając o uda i rąbek sukienki. Całując się, przeszli do sypialni, gdzie padli na łóżko. Brunet w głowie podziękował Gabrielowi za to, że zostawił w szafce paczkę gumek.  
Po wszystkim Cas nakrył dziewczynę kocem, przytulając się do jej pleców i nakrywając ramieniem, jakby chciał ją obronić.  
\- Nie wymagam, żebyś mnie kochał, Castielu… - szepnęła, przekręcając się do niego przodem i całując powoli w usta. – Chcę tylko, żebyś spróbował tego uczucia – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wtuliła w jego ciepły tors, całując zaraz. Po kilku minutach słodko spała, a brunet został sam ze swoimi myślami. Z każdym jej spokojnym oddechem czuł się gorzej i z każdym wymamrotanym słowem czy kosmykiem pomiędzy jego palcami, bardziej jak osoba, która właśnie zdradziła.  
\- Próbuję – szepnął, wiedząc, że nikt go nie usłyszy.

Niestety, Gabriel mocno się przeliczył. Castiel nie przestał snuć się z kąta w kąt z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy tylko złapał spojrzenie jego lub Anny od razu wszystko wracało do normy. Ale gdy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy... Gabriel nie był głupi. Przeżył na tym świecie już za dużo lat, żeby nie zauważyć, co się dzieje. Nawet jeśli Cas żył na tyle długo, by nauczyć się ukrywać emocje lepiej od innych.  
\- Nie patrzcie się tak na mnie – mruknął Cas, gdy kolejnego dnia Gabriel i Anna wrócili ze swojej mini-wycieczki i zastali go leżącego na kanapie w samych dresach, z pyszniącymi się na jego plecach czerwonymi śladami po paznokciach.  
\- Wow, patrząc po plecach to niezła z niej tygrysica, tygrysie. – zaśmiał się, gdy Castiel przechadzał się na tyle blisko, by mógł dostrzec jego nagą skórę. Zobaczył piorunujące spojrzenie Castiela i uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Ach tak, zapomniałem. Mieliśmy na ciebie nie patrzeć. Ale tak ciężko się powstrzymać, gdy chodzisz tutaj z gołym torsem, wiesz? Pewnie niejednego chłopca nawróciłbyś na homoseksualizm.  
Gabriel musiał szybko wymyślić jakiś plan naprawczy, zwłaszcza, że Anna dawała mu wolną rękę, spędzając Sylwestra z kimś innym. Świetnie! Trzeba sprawić, aby to Castiel naprawdę zerwał z przeszłością, a czy jest lepsza okazja niż początek Nowego Roku? Absolutnie nie. Kalifornia wydawała się idealnym miejscem na nowy start. 

Castiel prawie oblał się kawą, gdy pewnego dnia Gabe wrócił do mieszkania i wręczył mu bilet do Kalifornii, sam pokazując swój własny.  
\- Braciszku, jedziemy się zabawić. – Wyszczerzył się szeroko.

***

Święta w tym roku wydawały się odrobinę smutne. Oczywiście nie dlatego, że Gen została sama w domu z Samem - kochała swojego męża i rzeczywiście przydało im się odrobinę czasu we dwoje. Stęskniła się za tymi leniwymi porankami, gdy chodziła po mieszkaniu jedynie w ogromnej koszuli Sama, bez makijażu, a on mówił jej jak pięknie wygląda pomimo widocznych worków pod oczami. Któregoś dnia pojechali do jej rodziców i spędzili tam czas równie miło przy suto zastawionym stole. Wesoły rozgardiasz skutecznie rozpraszał wewnętrzne rozterki, ale tylko doraźnie. Nie potrafiła się permanentnie wyzbyć myśli, że gdzieś tam w Norwegii Dean spędza święta samotnie. Zauważyła, że nie tylko ją to męczy - Sammy wydawał się momentami nieco przygaszony. No tak, doskonale wiedziała jak silna więź łączy braci, a Boże Narodzenie to bardzo rodzinna uroczystość. Starała się bardzo jakoś mu to wynagrodzić.  
Były już dwa dni po świętach, gdy do drzwi zapukał listonosz. Gen zwróciła proszące spojrzenie na męża, a on z cichym jękiem podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył do drzwi. Jak dobrze, że rozumieli się bez słów! Wrócił po chwili obładowany kartonami różnych wielkości i kolorów.  
\- Zdaje się, że Dean chce spłacić jakoś swoją nieobecność. - mruknął stawiając wszystko na stole. – To musi być coś naprawdę niezwykłego, żeby mnie przekonać.  
Przez dobre pół godziny rozpakowywali kartony i cieszyli się każdym drobnym upominkiem. Nawet jeśli żaden z nich nie mógł im zastąpić wiecznie roześmianego Deana, z jego żartami i nawykiem robienia zdjęć z ukrycia. 

\- Jesteś pewien, że to tutaj? – wyszeptała Gen, nerwowo uczepiając się rękawa swojego męża. Stali właśnie na klatce schodowej w jakiejś paryskiej kamieniczce. Wnętrze nie wyglądało zbyt zachęcająco. Schody trzeszczały nieprzyjemnie, a chłód hulał z góry na dół, świszcząc przeraźliwie. Jednak drzwi na przeciwko których stali wyglądały na całkiem nowe i stylowe. Jeśli Gen dobrze rozpoznała to były zrobione z drogiego, dębowego drewna. Kontrastowały z całą resztą i widać było, że wstawione były niedawno.  
\- Na pewno. – Sam wydawał się nie zauważać żadnego problemu. Wolną ręką zapukał i nasłuchiwał kroków w przedpokoju. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna i spojrzała na nich zaskoczona.  
\- Dzień dobry, mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytała brunetka odgarniając z twarzy ciemne włosy i przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Gen przeszło przez głowę, że bardzo przypomina Castiela. Nic dziwnego, że Dean tak się do niej przywiązał.  
\- Dzień dobry, czy to mieszkanie, yyyy, Izzy? – zapytał Sam, zaraz tłumacząc o co chodzi. – Nazywam się Sam Winchester, jestem...  
\- Bratem Deana! – uśmiechnęła się otwierając drzwi odrobinę szerzej. – Pani to zapewne Gen. Dean opowiadał mi o was.  
\- Tak, zgadza się. – Gen odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Możemy wejść? Mamy od niego kilka wiadomości. 

Izzy wpuściła ich do środka i od razu nastawiła wodę na herbatę, szykując się na dłuższą rozmowę o Deanie. Dawno nie miała od niego żadnych wieści. Czasami wysyłał jej jakieś zdjęcia na maila, pisał kilka słów o tym, gdzie się znajduje i co ostatnio zwiedził. Niestety, niemal nigdy nie opowiadał o sobie i o tym jak się czuje. Miała nadzieję wycisnąć więc jak najwięcej informacji od jego najbliższej rodziny. Z pewnością wiedzą coś więcej.  
\- Co słychać u Deana? Wszystko z nim w porządku? – zapytała stawiając na stole duże, parujące kubki oraz cukierniczkę.  
\- Zanim przejdziemy do opowieści musisz to rozpakować. – Sam wręczył jej misternie oklejony kolorowym papierem prezent i list. – Dean nie pamiętał dokładnie twojego adresu, a nie chciał żeby zawieruszyło się gdzieś na poczcie.  
Otworzyła pudełko i nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. W środku oprócz przeuroczej maskotki wiewiórki także aparat fotograficzny z dołączoną notką, która głosiła, że jeśli nie pokocha fotografii tak jak on to zawsze będzie mogła uchwycić najpiękniejsze chwile ze znajomymi. Jeden pamiątka po nim stanie się przyczynkiem do mnóstwa kolejnych. To było przeurocze.  
Następną godzinę spędzili na rozmowie o Deanie, ale także o sobie. Gen zaproponowała nawet Izzy żeby wpadła kiedyś do niej do biblioteki to pokaże jej jak to wygląda zza kulis. To takie dziwne. Jeszcze niedawno wydawało jej się, że oprócz Castiela nie ma nikogo na świecie. Nagle wokół niej pojawiło się tyle pozytywnych postaci, że poczuła się odrobinę mniej samotna na świecie.


	14. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku

***

Dla Deana okres pomiędzy świętami a Nowym Rokiem stawał się powoli nie do zniesienia. Beształ się w myślach za takie podejście, ale naprawdę ciężko mu było tak zwyczajnie patrzeć na Liv i Majbritt. Kochał je jak siostry i naprawdę cieszył się ich szczęściem, ale za każdym razem, gdy się całowały on przypominał sobie pocałunek z Castielem w ciemnym pokoju gościnnym Winchesterów. Liv chyba całkiem szybko to zauważyła, bo starała się nie okazywać zbyt wylewnie swoich uczuć. Nie dało się jednak nie zauważyć tych powłóczystych spojrzeń i niby przypadkowych dotyków.  
\- Dean, musisz zostać do ślubu. – Liv postawiła sprawę jasno, gdy napomknął o tym, że powinien już zmienić otoczenie. – Właściwie to chciałabym, chciałybyśmy, abyś został naszym świadkiem.  
\- Co? – Dean nieomal nie udławił się pitą właśnie herbatą. – Myślałem, że brat Majbritt ma być świadkiem?  
\- Tak, będzie. – odpowiedziała Majbritt, kierując na niego wesołe spojrzenie. – Ale skoro dwie kobiety się żenią to dwóch mężczyzn może być świadkami, prawda?  
\- Teoretycznie tak, ale... – próbował się bronić.  
\- Dean, przecież i tak będziesz na ślubie. – Liv złączyła ręce w błagalnym geście. – Twoje rady dużo mi pomogły, a doskonale wiesz, że nie mam żadnego rodzeństwa. Jesteś kimś najbliższym do brata, kogo kiedykolwiek miałam.  
\- Jak to będę na ślubie? – Dean zaskoczony uniósł brew. Nie przypominał sobie, by już się do czegoś zobowiązał, a jeśli chodzi o takie uroczystości to raczej unikał ich jak ognia.  
\- Obiecałeś mi sesję zdjęciową. Myślę, że to będzie dobry moment. – uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz, a Dean westchnął głęboko.  
\- No tak, zdegradujcie mnie jeszcze do rangi fotografa na wynajem. – wywrócił oczami niezadowolony, ale dziewczęta już czuły, że wygrały z nim tą potyczkę. Miały rację.

***

Wydawało się aż dziwne, że między świętami, a Nowym Rokiem jest tylko pięć dni. Pięć dni, przez które Castiel na zmianę zalegiwał w domu i przechadzał się na spacery z Olivią, na koniec lądując w jej lub swojej sypialni. Nie czuł się z tym dobrze, naprawdę. Ani trochę.  
Ale co miał zrobić? Zbliżał się Nowy Rok i nawet odrobinę się cieszył, że nie spędzi tego dnia w towarzystwie dziewczyny – wyjazd z dawno niewidzianym kuzynem to świetna wymówka. 

Anna zarezerwowała sobie mały pokój w hotelu w mieście, w którym umówiła się z jakimś nowym facetem. Castiel jak zwykle ostrzegł ją, mówił, żeby uważała, żeby w razie czego dzwoniła… Jak to zwykle bywa. Gabriel za to rzucił tylko tekst o tym, żeby nie zapomniała użyć gumek.  
I rudej już nie było. Gabe najwidoczniej mógł teraz do końca rozłożyć skrzydła.  
\- To… jaką byś chciał? Szatynkę, brunetkę, blondynkę? Może rudą? Słyszałem, że są dobre w łóżku – powiedział, przeglądając jakiś kolorowy informator wzięty z blatu w kuchni. Castiel zmarszczył brwi i zaraz miał ulotkę w dłoni.  
CALIFORNIA BI(TCH) CLUB  
\- Co… to… jest? – Sapnął Castiel, czując się brudny od samego trzymania tego w dłoni.  
\- Stwierdziłem, że normalny klub ze striptizem jest już przereklamowany i chodzą tam mamuśki czytające ten szmatławiec „Pisiont twarzy Greya” – mruknął, cmokając zdegustowany. Pokazał mu dokładniej informator, rozwijając go. Na stronach znajdowały się duże zdjęcia w bardzo dobrej jakości. Przez chwilę Cas poważnie rozważał zasady grawitacji, patrząc się na spięte małym stanikiem wielkie piersi dziewczyny na stole.  
\- Poza tym… może chciałbyś chłopaka? – Zaproponował Gabe, patrząc na krótkie opisy pod zdjęciami. – „Od robienia herbaty, po lody. Od spacerów, po ujeżdżanie. Od uśmiechów, po jęki”. Brzmi obiecująco, prawda? „Zapewniamy wszystko, czego klient sobie zażyczy”.  
\- Gabriel, nie sądzę, by…  
\- O mój boże, mają basen z kisielem. Jedziemy – trzepnął bruneta w czoło zwiniętymi kartkami, przystając na umowę. Bez pytania o zdanie. Oczywiście.  
Wyjechali po południu spakowani zaledwie w jeden plecak. Castiel z książką, Gabriel z dodatkową paczką gumek. 

Niespokojnie przekręcił się w pościeli, po czym zrzucił ją z siebie. Wtulił się mocniej w poduszkę chcąc jeszcze spać, jednak do jego nosa doszedł mamiący zapach świeżej kawy. Podniósł się powoli, rozglądając dookoła. Spojrzał w wielkie lustro przed sobą. Przyjrzał się malinkom na szyi, kępce włosów przy pępku, luźnym, szarym dresie na jego nogach i bosym stopom. Patrzył na siebie, na swoje ciało… Dotknął chłodnego lustra, a później swojego policzka. Jak to mogło być możliwe..?  
Słysząc gwizdanie, wyszedł powoli z sypialni. Minął duży fortepian z pufami i stolikiem obok, na którym ostały się dwa zapomniane kubki po czekoladzie.  
W kuchni ktoś gwizdał jakiś stary, rockowy przebój, którego tytuł teraz wypadł mu z głowy.  
\- Obudziłeś się – postać trzymająca w dłoniach dwa kubki odwróciła się do niego. W porannym słońcu zalśniły zielone oczy. Białe zęby błysnęły w uśmiechu, gdy Dean odstawił kubki i przyciągnął Castiela do siebie.  
Smak jego ust był tak cudowny. Tak prawdziwy.  
-Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że było nas stać na tak piękne mieszkanie – szepnął do niego i pocałował go w czoło, patrząc za okno. – Chyba ta cholerna Wieża Eiffla nigdy mi się nie znudzi… - dodał, patrząc za okno na przyprószoną świeżym śniegiem budowlę.

\- Casie, witamy w Kalifornii – brunet drgnął mocno, budząc się i rozglądając gwałtownie. Zero śniegu, zero białej pościeli i zero zielonych oczu.  
Ze śnieżnego Chicago przejechali do słonecznej Kalifornii. Pogoda zmieniła się diametralnie, a Gabe gdy tylko wyszedł z pociągu zdjął koszulkę, pozwalając pobliskim dziewczynom przyglądać się jego ciału i tatuażom na plecach. Trzy pary brązowych skrzydeł za jakieś dziesięć lat znikną, gdy ich specyficzne ciało wyprze tusz na zewnątrz, a resztki po prostu wchłonie. Castiel jedynie zdjął z siebie sweter i rozejrzał dookoła. Nadal nie mógł dobudzić się z tego dziwnego snu. Z tego… idealnego świata.  
\- Casie, co jest? Idziemy już drugą ulicę, gapiło się na ciebie pięć roznegliżowanych kobiet, a ty nic.  
\- Ja… nic, chyba jeszcze jestem śpiący. – Mruknął, kręcąc głową. – Tak w ogóle, to gdzie mamy zarezerwowany hotel?  
\- Nigdzie. – Odparł radośnie Gabe, bawiąc się koszulką w dłoniach.

Po pięciominutowym flircie Gabriela z barmanką pozwoliła im zająć kawałek zaplecza przynajmniej po to, by mogli położyć tam swoje rzeczy i móc się przebrać na wieczór. Poinformowała ich też, że wszystkie pokoje są zajęte oprócz tych, które kupuje się na godziny i których nie można rezerwować z wyprzedzeniem. Przy tym wpatrzyła się w złote oczy Gabriela, jednak ten zainteresował się właśnie w kolekcją butelek alkoholi rozciągającą się na całej ścianie. 

Impreza zaczęła się po 22. W klatkach pojawiły się kobiety i mężczyźni, muzyka wypływała z głośników. Ludzi z każdą minutą przychodziło więcej i więcej. Od najmłodszych, którzy dopiero co skończyli 21 lat i mogli się napić, aż po tych, których wiek ocierał się już o 50. A na takich nie wyglądali.  
Oni weszli dopiero koło 23. Wcześniej przechadzali się po okolicy i za namową Castiela próbowali znaleźć sobie nocleg. Ha, wyśmiano ich w co najmniej połowie hoteli. Próbować zarezerwować sobie niedrogi pokój w Sylwestra?! 

Nawet Castiel musiał przyznać, że Gabriel wyglądał naprawdę nieźle. Na włosy nałożył żel, zaczesując je do tyłu, ogolił się i nałożył całkiem porządną, czarno-złotą koszulę. Castiel został przy błękicie, w razie czego zakładając sobie jeszcze fluorescencyjną bransoletkę na nadgarstek, gdyby nagle musieli się szybko znaleźć. A przynajmniej Gabriel Castiela. Nie wiadomo, co może się zdarzyć w ostatnią noc roku, prawda? 

Alkohol, kobiety, mężczyźni i zabawa. Castiel lawirując między tańczącymi ciałami niósł w dłoniach szklankę whisky. Burknął wkurzony, gdy jakaś para nawaliła się na niego, niemalże już pieprząc się na parkiecie. Gabriel parsknął na to śmiechem, prawie wylewając truskawkowego drinka z parasolką.  
\- Wiesz, Casie… ty nadal nie jesteś rozluźniony – rzucił. – A to – postukał w szkło – na pewno ci nie pomoże.  
\- Nie zamierzam ćpać – zauważył spokojnie, stając obok niego i opierając się łokciami o stolik.  
\- Niedługo zacznie się odliczanie do północy… nie możemy tego spędzić tylko w naszym towarzystwie. Tak nie wypada – puścił mu oczko i po chwili pojawiły się obok niego dwie dziewczyny. – Poznaj więc Dianę i Karinę. Będą nam towarzyszyć w nocy – uśmiechnął się, a Cas patrzył jak ta przedstawiona jako Diana, podchodzi do niego i obejmuje jego ramię, uśmiechając się pięknie. Podobnie jak jej towarzyszka miała ciemną skórę, roziskrzone od alkoholu oczy i piękny, biały uśmiech. Jej dłonie były nadzwyczaj delikatne, paznokcie pomalowany na głęboką zieleń.  
\- Castiel – zamruczała jego imię, sięgając po chwili po jego whisky i upijając trochę. – Naprawdę wydajesz się być spięty… - wymruczała i pocałowała go powoli po szczęce. Znad jej upiętych w wysoki, koński ogon włosów zauważył jak Gabriel uśmiecha się, przyciągając do siebie Karinę i szepcząc jej coś na ucho.  
\- Mamy już zajęcie na noc – złote oczy zalśniły w migających dookoła światłach. - Wszyscy razem.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jak on zawsze potrafi wszystko pięknie zorganizować! Nawet na ostatnią chwilę. Pokój, który zaproponowały im ich towarzyszki na tę noc był niemalże jednym wielkim łóżkiem. Od ściany do ściany znajdował się materac, miękki i cichy. Dokładnie tak, jak Gabe lubił. Oprócz tego drinki, butelka szampana i oczywiście truskawki.  
\- Jaki Sylwester, taki cały rok, Casie. – powiedział unosząc brwi w charakterystycznym geście. Ściągnął buty i wślizgnął się na materac za Kariną, która kusząco zapraszała go głębiej. Dziewczyna była nieziemska i zdecydowanie wiedziała, co robi. Jej palce z długimi, sztucznymi paznokciami gładziły pierś Gabriela, powoli pozbywając się jego koszuli. Gabe sięgnął po truskawkę i włożył ją dziewczynie do ust niczym nagrodę. Zerknął na Castiela, który również pozbywał się już swoich ubrań.  
\- Jak za starych, dobrych czasów, huh? – rzucił Gabe, przypominając sobie dawne orgie. Spojrzał na Castiela - on bardziej tkwił w okresie dekadentyzmu i rzucał się w wir zabawy z zupełnie innych powodów. Gabe był jednak przekonany, że skutki będą jednakowe i Cas przestanie się przejmować, cokolwiek go teraz dręczy.  
\- O taaaak, baby! – mruknął, gdy Karina przed nim złapała za butelkę z bitą śmietaną i wstrząsnęła nią lekko, seksownie przechylając głowę. 

Pokój wydawał się rajem. Gabriel już naprawdę w nim był, zlizując bitą śmietanę z szyi dziewczyny przed nim. Ta spojrzała spod długich rzęs na Castiela, a później na swoją przyjaciółkę, która również przymrużyła powieki i sięgnęła po bitą śmietanę.  
Brunet wyjął ją jednak ze szczupłej dłoni i nachylił się, próbując jej szyi. Słodki, mamiący zapach perfum uderzył go w nos.  
\- Może na razie bez dodatków? – Spytał szeptem. Och, jak on by chciał zrzucić to wszystko na alkohol! Jak chciałby, żeby to był pijacki wybryk! Ale musiał coś zrobić. Gdyby teraz opuścił całe towarzystwo Gabriel byłby obrażony do końca życia. Czyli przez kilka kolejnych stuleci. Co najmniej.  
Diana uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i objęła go za szyję, całując w usta. Miała pełne, miękkie wargi, którymi otulała mniej ruchliwe usta Novaka. Ten powoli ściągnął sobie buty i wsunął się z nią na materace. Jego serce na chwilę przestało bić, gdy zorientował się, że nie chce całować tych ust. Że wolałby te, które wtedy smakowały francuskim winem. Ten słodki, niewinny pocałunek skradziony sobie w całkowitej ciemności był milion razy lepszy niż czysta lubieżność i otwarte zaproszenie, które dawała mu Diana.  
Gabriel zaśmiał się, widząc jak jego partnerka odsuwa się na chwilę i zaczyna rozpinać sukienkę przyjaciółce.  
\- Casie, wygraliśmy prawdziwy los na loterii – wyszczerzył się i jeszcze raz zachęcił dziewczyny, gdy te odszukały swoje usta, zaczynając mini pokaz dla swoich noworocznych kochanków.

***

Zazwyczaj lubił świętować nadejście Nowego Roku. Dean kochał kolorowe światła, więc noc pełna fajerwerków na niebie była dla niego jedną z najpiękniejszych w ciągu całego roku. Nic dziwnego, że od rana miał dobry humor i dziewczęta nie musiały go długo namawiać na wyjście do klubu. Potańczy, wypije kilka drinków, a o północy zrobi mnóstwo pięknych zdjęć sztucznym ogniom na niebie. Taki był plan. 

\- Dean, musisz mi doradzić. – Liv wkroczyła do jego pokoju z dwoma sukienkami na wieszakach. – Czarna czy niebieska?  
Stanęła wyczekująco naprzeciwko niego, przekręcając materiał, aby mógł zobaczyć także tył. Dean uniósł głowę znad książki – on nawet nie zaczął się jeszcze szykować do wyjścia. Przecież mają jeszcze dużo czasu! Krytycznym okiem przyjrzał się obu kreacjom.  
\- Hmmm, niebieska. – rzucił wreszcie. – Czarna jest za smutna, będziesz wyglądać jak na pogrzebie. Poza tym, niebieski ładnie podkreśli twoje oczy.  
\- Serio? – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Byłam bardziej przekonana do czarnej, ale skoro tak mówisz... Mogę skorzystać z laptopa? Napiszę szybko do Majbritt, w co ona się ubiera.  
\- Jasne. – rzucił Dean, nie odrywając wzroku od książki. Pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym stukaniem palców o klawisze komputera i szelestem kartek.

\- Dean, kto to jest? – usłyszał cichy szept i zobaczył jak Liv przesuwa w jego stronę ekran, z którego szczerzył się do niego Castiel otoczony przez koty z cmentarza Montmartre. Poczuł jak ściska mu się gardło i szybko odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Nikt ważny. Model. – mruknął dziwnie sztywnym głosem. Próbował skupić się na lekturze przed nim, ale litery nie chciały już dłużej składać się w wyrazy.  
\- Dean, masz cały folder jego zdjęć. Zobaczyłam przez przypadek na pulpicie. – powiedziała, przeglądając kolejne fotografie. – Bardzo przystojny mężczyzna.  
O tak. Deanowi znowu stanął przed oczyma obraz Castiela. Minęło pół roku odkąd widział go ostatni raz i czasami łapał się na tym, że zapomina. Zapomina jak brzmiał jego głos albo jak pachniał. Na szczęście miał zdjęcia, które pozwalały mu przypomnieć sobie szczegóły jego wyglądu.  
\- To on, prawda? – Liv zamknęła laptopa i wcisnęła się na łóżko obok Deana, szturchając go lekko w ramię. – Macie nawet wspólne zdjęcia. Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?  
\- Nie. – Dean stanowczo zaprzeczył. Nie zamierzał o niczym opowiadać. Głupotą z jego strony było trzymać ten folder na wierzchu. Następnym razem będzie ostrożniejszy.  
\- Wiesz, jak coś zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. – Liv przytuliła go krótko i wyszła, łapiąc po drodze swoje sukienki. – Rusz się, za dwie godziny wychodzimy.

\- Wow, wyglądasz olśniewająco. – powiedział Dean, nachylając się do Majbritt, by pocałować ją w policzek. Głupi nawyk z Paryża.  
To już drugi raz dzisiaj, gdy Dean powiedział te słowa. Pierwszy raz, gdy ujrzał Liv w jej niebieskiej sukience i jasnych włosach upiętych wysoko, tak, że jedynie pojedyncze loki przy uszach dotykały łabędziej szyi. Teraz to Majbritt wzbudziła w nim taki zachwyt – długie, ciemne włosy spływały na pastelową, pomarańczową sukienkę przed kolano. Do tego jasne wysokie buty, sprawiały, że była niemalże równa z nim. 

Udali się do klubu wraz z kilkoma innymi znajomymi dziewczyn ze studiów. Grali wyjątkowo dobrą muzykę – z okazji nadchodzącego Nowego Roku DJ wybierał najbardziej znane i lubiane kawałki z każdej minionej dekady. Dean rzucał się więc w wir tańca, robiąc przerwy jedynie po to, aby wypić następną kolejkę shotów. Każda z nich w toaście, którego zazwyczaj nie rozumiał, bo wznoszony był w języku norweskim. Kiedy w końcu z każdą koleżanką Liv i Majbritt zatańczył po kilka razy, a piosenki zaczęły niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do dzisiejszej muzyki klubowej nadeszła północ i wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz.  
\- Trzy... dwa... jeden... Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! – cały tłum odliczał wspólnie na głos, po czym rozległy się wiwaty i oklaski. Ludzie zaczęli składać sobie życzenia, częstując się nawzajem przemyconym szampanem. Dean zamiast tego biegał wkoło z aparatem, łapiąc na zdjęciach to, co lubił najbardziej – światło. Każdy przepiękny wybuch usiłował sfotografować, nie przejmując się pijanymi ludźmi wkoło.  
Fajerwerki zaczęły powoli słabnąć i coraz mniej pojawiało się ich na niebie, gdy u jego boku pojawili się znajomi. Każdy go wyściskał i życzył wszystkiego najlepszego, ktoś wcisnął mu w ręce pełną butelkę szampana. Na koniec podeszła do niego Liv, życząc mu, by w przyszłym roku odnalazł wreszcie prawdziwą, odwzajemnioną miłość i przestał żyć przeszłością. Dean uśmiechnął się kwaśno. Z wrażenia odpowiedział „nawzajem”, po czym zaczął się jąkać, próbując zmienić odnalezienie miłości na wytrwanie w tym uczuciu.  
\- Wracasz do środka? – Liv z całym towarzystwem wracali do klubu, żeby podjąć przerwaną zabawę.  
\- Za chwilę, jeszcze tylko kilka zdjęć. – wskazał na nocne niebo, całe osłonięte teraz dymem z prochu po sztucznych ogniach.  
Jak tylko wszyscy zniknęli w klubie Dean opadł na ławkę i spojrzał w niebo. Pojedynczy wybuch białego światła nad jednym z domów przywiódł mu na myśl Wieżę Eiffla i to jak siedzieli z Castielem w paryskim porcie, przyglądając się jej z daleka. Przestać żyć przeszłością? Ciekawe jak! Spojrzał na butelkę szampana w swojej dłoni. Cóż, może to mu pomoże zapomnieć. 

Niedługo później Dean ruszył na wędrówkę do monopolowego. Do klubu i tak by go nie wpuścili w takim stanie, poza tym, potrzebował czegoś więcej niż musującego wina. Udało mu się znaleźć sklepik, którego właściciel najwyraźniej domyślił się, że w taką noc jak ta może sporo dorobić. Z butelką whisky w ręku Dean wrócił do swojego pokoju.  
W mieszkaniu było okropnie pusto i ciemno. Słychać było tylko szum wody w rurach i poskrzypywanie podłogi pod jego nogami. Potoczył się do swojego pokoju, gdzie rzucił się na łóżko, od razu odkręcając butelkę. Nawet nie kłopotał się szukaniem szklanki – pociągnął potężny łyk bezpośrednio z gwinta, a przez jego głowę przechodziło mnóstwo myśli, które tak bardzo chciał uciszyć. Jedynym sposobem wydawało mu się dalsze picie – tak długo, aż w końcu ból minie. 

Po dłuższym czasie, gdy alkohol coraz bardziej szumiał mu w głowie, Dean postanowił włączyć muzykę, żeby zagłuszyć dochodzące z podwórka okrzyki przechodniów. Otworzył laptopa i przywitała go twarz Castiela. Delikatny uśmiech, prawie niezauważalny, gdyby nie te urocze zmarszczki wokół oczu, które całkowicie zdradzały jego intencje. Przeklęte, niebieskie oczy, które chociaż nie były ani w połowie tak piękne jak w rzeczywistości to nadal zdawały się przewiercać go na wylot.  
\- Dammit, Liv! – Dean mruknął pod nosem, wściekły, że dziewczyna nie wyłączyła po sobie wszystkich programów. Usiłował zamknąć przeglądarkę zdjęć, ale nie mógł trafić w maleńki krzyżyk w górnym, prawym rogu ekranu. Zmuszony był więc oglądać pokaz slajdów z mężczyzną, który jako jedyny narobił w sercu Deana tyle zamieszania.  
\- No i co się tak patrzysz, co? – mamrotał wpatrzony w twarz bruneta. – Zobacz, co mi zrobiłeś. Wiesz co? Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę cię, rozumiesz? To powinienem był ci powiedzieć!  
Stuknął palcem w ekran, dając Castielowi prztyczka w nos. Jego radosne oczy wydały mu się nagle prześmiewcze. Jakby brunet ze zdjęcia szydził z jego stanu i jego zachowania. Jakby czynił mu wyrzuty za marnowanie życia i zdrowia, przez ukrywanie się przed światem z zapasem alkoholu. Jakby był zawiedziony. Nie miał prawa być!  
\- Naśmiewasz się ze mnie? – oburzył się Dean. – Że co? Że nie powiedziałem ci tego osobiście? Myślisz, że nie dam rady? Proszę bardzo, zaraz ci powiem. Zobaczymy, kto się będzie wtedy śmiał...  
Wciąż rzucając pod nosem groźby zaczął szukać w kieszeniach telefonu. Wyciągnął go wreszcie z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i z trudem odblokował. Znalazł numer Castiela w książce adresowej i bez większego zastanowienia wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę. O tak, przyszła pora, żeby wszystko mu wygarnąć! 

Castiel nie był zmęczony. Widać było, że to dziewczyny potrzebowały odrobiny odpoczynku, może kilku minut snu. W końcu ich ciała nie regenerowały się same z siebie, tak jak jego i Gabriela. Dlatego też, gdy blondyn lekko je usypiał lub poił słodkim, lekkim winem, Cas narzucił na siebie koszulę i spodnie, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz, na tyły klubu. Nie miał pojęcia, która już była godzina. W pokoju z pojedynczym oknem i wielkim łóżkiem czas się nie liczył. Liczyły się jedynie znikające z patery truskawki i podawane z ust do ust jęki.  
Wpatrzony w długą ulicę z latarniami dopiero po chwili poczuł, że wibruje mu telefon. Wyciągnął go, zdziwiony, że ktoś dzwoni. Mało osób miało jego numer. Czyżby coś stało się Annie? A może dzwonią z uniwersytetu, że ma się natychmiast stawić?  
Dean Winchester – tak poinformował go wyświetlacz wibrującego urządzenia. Przez kolejne dwa sygnały wpatrywał się w literki jak zahipnotyzowany. Jego umysł nie chciał się ruszyć zamiast tego znowu przywołując scenę ich pocałunku. Jednego, później tego w czoło, a jeszcze później tego agresywnego i pełnego prośby… nadziei. 

Dean nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wstał z łóżka i zaczął niecierpliwie krążyć po pokoju. Pierwszy sygnał minął bez echa, potem drugi. Zaczął już w myślach ciskać gromy na Castiela, za to, że go ignoruje. Tym razem nie pozwoli się zignorować, o nie. Trzeci sygnał i butelka z whisky znowu powędrowała do ust wstawionego już blondyna. Czwarty sygnał pozostawiony bez odpowiedzi był dla Deana znakiem, że nie ma na co liczyć. I właśnie wtedy w słuchawce rozległo się ciche „halo”. Przez moment Deana zamurowało. To był ten głos! Boże, jak dawno go nie słyszał! Ta głęboka barwa, ta znajoma chrypka. Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak świetnie brzmi.  
\- Dean? Co się stało? – głos w słuchawce zapytał i nie wiadomo czemu Dean wyczuł w tym jakąś pogardę? A może to było zniechęcenie? Poprzednie zaskoczenie zastąpiła fala złości.  
Castiel nie wiedział co mógł mu powiedzieć. Że cieszy się, że dzwoni? Że właśnie ich kasa na kontach z każdą minutą jest czyszczona przez połączenia Ameryka – Europa? Że właśnie przez dobre dwie, jeśli nie więcej, godzin pieprzył się z obcymi sobie dziewczynami i całował z własnym bratem?  
A może, że go kocha?  
Nie musiał jednak nic mówić, bo z drugiej strony słuchawki odezwał się Winchester. Krzyczał, warczał i mruczał tak, że Cas musiał mocniej przycisnąć słuchawkę do ucha.  
\- Wiesz, co się stało. – odpowiedział. – A właściwie, co się nie stało. Chyba, że już zapomniałeś? Zapewne sześć miesięcy to szmat czasu dla takiego wolnego ducha. Pewnie spotkałeś już pięciu takich jak ja.  
Kolejny łyk whisky i kilka nierównych kroków po pokoju. Przez przypadek (a może ze złości?) wywrócił jedno z krzeseł. Głuchy pogłos rozszedł się po całym mieszkaniu, ale Dean tylko sapnął ciężko, spychając je stopą pod stół.  
\- Nie zapytasz, co u mnie? Powiem ci. – w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć wściekłość, żal i wyrzut. – Nie potrafię ułożyć sobie życia, rozumiesz? Przez ciebie. Kurwa, Cas, przez pół roku rozmyślam nad tym, co się między nami wydarzyło. Nie powiedziałeś mi nawet, dlaczego mnie odrzucasz! Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę!  
Gdzieś przy kolejnym wrzasku „nienawidzę cię” Castiel poczuł jak po policzku spływają mu łzy. Nie kontrolował tego, że z gardła wyrwał mu się szloch na pewno dobrze słyszalny dla Deana.  
Poczuł się jednak zobowiązany do powiedzenia, gdzie jest i co robi. Jęknął, podchodząc do ściany i siadając przy niej skulony w kłębek. Głos mu się rwał, gdy łapczywie łapał powietrze nosem. Już dawno tak mocno nie płakał. Ostatnio chyba, gdy na początku pobytu w Wiedniu został sam i mógł wyżalić się figurce aniołka.  
\- Jestem…. Jestem w Kalifornii. Z kuzynem… - pociągnięcie nosem. – Mieszkam w Chicago i nauczam na uniwersytecie. Nie wierzę, że mogli mnie przyjąć… Nie wierzę, że jest tu tylu pozytywnych ludzi i… i ja. Dean, nie chcę… nie chcę tego. Nie chcę, żeby tak było, ale… nie możemy – przerwał w pół zdania i odsunął od siebie słuchawkę. 

Winchesterowi zapiszczało w uszach, gdy skończył krzyczeć i wkoło znowu zapadła przerażająca cisza. Jezu, co on pieprzy! Złapał się za głowę, plecami znajdując oparcie na najbliższej ścianie. Uniósł butelkę po raz kolejny, pociągnął kilka łyków po czym spojrzał na etykietę, jakby to było teraz niezmiernie ważne.  
\- Właśnie piję whisky, to chyba... czerwony Jaś. Miałem nadzieję, że pomoże. Ale nie działa. Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić, Cas? Jak mogłeś? – złość i wykrzyczany ból przeszedł teraz w najczystszą rozpacz. Dean osunął się po ścianie na podłogę i podsunął nogi pod brodę. – Wiesz, zawsze gdy o tobie myślę to mam taki ból, tutaj, w klatce piersiowej. Naprawdę uwierzyłem, że ty... że my... Nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak oszukany. Ale wiesz co? Skłamałem. – pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku. Odchylił głowę do tyłu wpatrując się w skośny sufit. – To nieprawda, że cię nienawidzę. Nie potrafię cię nienawidzić i to jest najgorsze. O ile łatwiej byłoby mi to wszystko znieść!  
Oparł głowę na złączonych kolanach i już o wiele ciszej wymamrotał:  
\- W Norwegii wszyscy mają niebieskie oczy. Zupełnie jak ty. Tylko nikt nie jest tobą, a ja... tęsknię za tobą, Cas. Tak cholernie tęsknię.  
W odpowiedzi pewnie słyszał to, jak Cas znowu szlocha, przyciskając usta do rękawa koszuli.  
Był zły. Był tak bardzo zły i zrozpaczony. I może gdyby w jego organizmie znalazła się jakaś luka i mógłby się upić… to by to zrobił. I teraz pewnie krzyczałby o sobie, krzyczałby jakim jest potworem i jak bardzo boi się związku z Deanem, który… mógłby być idealny. Gdyby nie ciało Casa.  
\- Też tęsknie, idioto – szepnął w słuchawkę. – Śnisz mi się nawet… i codziennie rano czuję jak bardzo to spierdoliłem. Przepraszam – szepnął i nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę, choć tak bardzo pragnął usłyszeć jeszcze choć jedno słowo od Deana. 

Bip, bip, bip. Przeciągłe sygnały w słuchawce poinformowały Deana, że Castiel się rozłączył. Połączenie zostało zerwane. Opuścił rękę z telefonem na kolana wpatrując się tępo w sufit. W szybie dachowego okna dostrzegł odbicie ekranu laptopa, na którym wciąż przesuwały się slajdy ze zdjęciami Castiela. Odbicie było oczywiście słabe, ledwie widoczne i rozmazywało mu się przed oczyma jak mgła. Nadal jednak można go było rozpoznać.  
Nie rozumiał! Miało mu być lżej, gdy wszystko z siebie wyrzuci. Miał się wyładować, wygarnąć Castielowi, co o tym wszystkim myśli, a potem miało być już tylko lepiej. Nowy Rok – nowe życie. Tymczasem Dean czuł się podwójnie zdołowany. Głos Castiela w słuchawce tylko na nowo rozdarł dawną ranę. Chyba gdzieś w zakamarkach mózgu miał cały czas jakąś nikłą nadzieję, że Cas wszystkiemu zaprzeczy. Że powie, jak bardzo się mylił i jak bardzo go kocha. Dean pewnie by mu nawet wybaczył. Idiota! Cisnął telefonem o ścianę i osunął się na podłogę, szlochając w twarde, drewniane deski. 

***

Castiel długo nie wracał. Za długo. Gabriel zaczął się martwić, gdzie on się podziewa. A może to nuda wyrwała go z objęć dwóch przepięknych, ale śpiących kobiet? Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad własnymi motywami, Gabe ubrał się naprędce i wyszedł, zagłębiając się w tańczący tłum. Świetnie, to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana! Z tym, że znając Castiela nie opuściłby takiego towarzystwa żeby sobie potańczyć. O nie, on raczej szukał gdzieś samotnego zakątka, żeby kontemplować gwiazdy albo coś w tym stylu. Gabe nigdy do końca tego nie rozumiał. Podążył jednak za swoim instynktem, prosto na tyły klubu.  
Nie pomylił się – Castiel siedział tam skulony pod ścianą. Wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęść. Włosy sterczały mu w nieładzie, miał bladą twarz i oczy czerwone od łez. Wow, to musiało być coś poważnego, skoro nawet jego kuzyna doprowadziło do płaczu. 

Schował twarz w zgięciu łokcia, oddychając ciężko i próbując przywrócić się do stanu używalności. Poczuł czubek czyjegoś buta na swoim boku. Kilka delikatnych szturchnięć.  
\- Choć, Casie. Weź się w garść, dziewczyny czekają.  
\- Nie mam ochoty – warknął Cas, wstając chwiejnie i przecierając twarz dłonią, chociaż w świetle latarni świetnie widać było jego łzy.  
\- Nie przesadzaj i…  
\- Nie mów mi co mam robić! – Krzyknął na niego, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
Widząc znajomy błysk w złotych oczach już wiedział, że ten wybuch złości i frustracji tylko zachęcił Gabriela.

Próbował najpierw spokojnie, zapraszając go do środka z normalną dla siebie pogodą ducha. Jednak gwałtowna reakcja Castiela postawiła sprawę jasno. Chłopak potrzebuje się wyładować.  
\- Casie, zróbmy to jak dawniej. – Gabriel zatarł ręce, stając pewniej na nogach przed swoim upartym bratem. Widział wahanie w jego oczach, ale zaciśnięte w pięści ręce się nie rozluźniły.  
\- No dalej, uderz mnie. – zachęcił nadstawiając policzek.  
\- Gabe, nie chcę cię bić. – usłyszał roztrzęsiony głos. No tak, Castiel zawsze miał za dobre serce dla innych i to przynosiło mu same nieszczęścia.  
\- No wal. – podszedł bliżej, a gdy Cas wciąż się opierał Gabe westchnął w duchu, zanim wykrztusił – Więc opowiedz mi, co się stało. Chodzi o faceta, zgadza się? Możliwe, że Anna mi coś wspomniała. – pokręcił głową, widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Castiel, nie możesz się zadręczać jakimś paryskim kochasiem...

Bum! Pierwszy cios spadł niespodziewanie na szczękę Gabriela. Ha, czyli jednak udało mu się uderzyć w czuły punkt. 1:0 dla Gabriela. Teraz jednak miał przed sobą bardzo niebezpieczną, rozjuszoną genetyczną mieszankę. Całe szczęście, że mógł się z nim równać, bo dla zwykłego człowieka mogłoby to skończyć się tragicznie.  
Dean nie był żadnym francuskim kochasiem. Chyba właśnie przez te przezwisko wyprowadził pierwszy cios. Za niego. Za Deana. Był cudownym mężczyzną, który zasługiwał na dobrą żonę i gromadkę dzieci. Na wiele podróży, na wiele przeżyć i szczęścia wystającego z każdego rogu pomieszczenia, w którym mieszkał czy albumu, jaki zrobi jeszcze w przyszłości dla kogoś odpowiedniejszego niż Cas. 

I choć była duża możliwość, że już nigdy się nie zobaczą, to Castiel aż kipiał, gdy Gabriel zadowolony ponownie się wyprostował i pstryknął palcami.  
\- No proszę, proszę. Jak płachta na byczka. Chętnie byś poszturchał tego chłoptasia, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się, rozmasowując przez chwilę szczękę. Zaraz jednak musiał się bronić, bo Cas wyskoczył w górę i kopnął go w tors. Cas musiał szybko się przekręcić, bo Gabe złapał go za kostkę.  
Naprawdę, gdyby ktoś to nagrał byliby sławni. Ciosy były wyuczone, dobre i celne. Podobnie jak bloki – rzadko kiedy słychać było niezadowolone sapnięcie, gdy któryś z nich dostał. Obaj byli szybcy i trenowani właśnie do tego celu, więc nieprędko któryś z nich ponownie oberwał. Parowali swoje ciosy, skutecznie bronili się tam, gdzie spadało kolejne uderzenie. Castiel miał jednak tą przewagę, że napędzało go mnóstwo emocji, przez co Gabrielowi nie zawsze udało się uciec przed jego silną ręką. 

Wraz jednak z adrenaliną i emocjami przyszło rozkojarzenie. Castiel robił wszystko automatycznie jak na treningach, których w swoim życiu odbył zdecydowanie za dużo.  
Nic więc dziwnego, że nie zdążył nic zrobić, gdy Gabe przesunął się za niego i piętą mocno cisnął pod jego kolano, posyłając bruneta na ziemię. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach może nie z bólu, tylko z frustracji. Z uczuć, które tłumił przez cały ten czas, którym zaledwie na chwilę dał upust wtedy, gdy został zaatakowany w Wiedniu. 

Lampa nad nimi zamigotała ostrzegawczo, gdy Gabriel powoli nachylił się do jego twarzy.  
\- Oj, Casie – zacmokał i po chwili splunął na bok mieszaniną śliny i krwi. Przejechał sobie językiem po czerwonych teraz ustach i odetchnął, wyciągając do niego rękę. – Ile razy tak będzie? Już wystarczająco dużo czasu musiałem naprawiać własne żebra po śmierci Leonarda. Czy nie wystarczy ci tych artystów od siedmiu boleś… - Charknął, gdy ręka Casa wystrzeliła w górę i złapała go mocno za szyję, odcinając dopływ tlenu. Castiel podniósł się, na chwilę przewyższając brata i sapiąc ze zdenerwowania. Zacisnął palce jeszcze mocniej, ale wtedy stało się jeszcze coś dziwniejszego. Gabriel się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jak za… dawnych… czasów… - wychrypiał, a te pojedyncze słowa sprawiły, że tym szybciej go puścił i zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Poczuł głuche pulsowanie w głowie, po czym powoli osunął się na kolana, oddychając głęboko i patrząc się na swoje dłonie.  
\- Nie chcę tego, Gabe.  
\- Nikt z nas nie chciał. Ty na dodatek zamieszałeś się jeszcze w ludzkie uczucia – westchnął i wyciągnął do niego po raz kolejny pomocną dłoń. Wstając, Cas poczuł, jak brat całuje go opiekuńczo w skroń. – Dziewczyny już odleciały. Bierzmy rzeczy i chodźmy.  
\- Gdzie? Przecież dworzec jest o tej godzinie nieczynny.  
\- Więc idziemy aż nie złapie nas świt – uśmiechnął się do niego i objął jednym ramieniem, ruszając w stronę głośnego klubu. Wypili jeszcze po szklance whisky, przebrali się w coś wygodniejszego niż koszule i ruszyli powoli w stronę nabrzeża. 

Gabriel nie był osobą, która pyta. Nie pytał więc co takiego stało się z francuskim kochasiem, że Castiel płakał.  
\- Gdzie się teraz wybierasz? Osiadłeś w Chicago i…  
\- I jeszcze nic. – Odpowiedział, wpatrując się w powoli kiwające się liście palmy ponad ich głowami. Po jednej stronie mieli zadbane domki najbogatszych ludzi w okolicy, a po drugiej strome, schodkowe zejście na plażę i morze. Wodę rozciągającą się aż za horyzont szatą granatu i czerni, w niektórych miejscach tylko rozświetloną jasnym odbiciem gwiazd. – Nie wiem, ile tu będę. Zresztą chyba żaden z nas nigdy nie planuje.  
\- Michał planował.  
\- I wiemy jak to się skończyło – pomiędzy nimi zapadła chwilowa cisza. Coś na kształt czci poległemu bratu. Nie był tacy jak oni. Był silniejszy i nic dziwnego, że po ucieczce z ich rodzimego kraju od razu zaciągnął się do wojska. Później planował i planował. Był mistrzem strategii zamordowanym przez własną kochankę…  
\- A, zapomniałem – mruknął Cas, przerywając rozmyślania nad poległymi braćmi i siostrami z ich rodziny – Balthazar jeszcze raz przeprasza za kulkę w ramię w czasie wojny. Mówił, że nie rozpoznał cię w tłumie.  
\- Co za fiut – parsknął śmiechem Gabriel. – Jeśli pojawi się w Ameryce, oddam mu ją. Tutaj łatwiej dostać broń palną niż porządne papierosy. A kolorowy proszek z Indii? Marzenie!  
\- Indie są nadzwyczaj barwnym miejscem jeśli chodzi o język, ubiór jak i kasty społeczne – wtrącił Castiel nadzwyczaj spokojnie i poważnie, na co Gabe zerknął na niego zlękniony.  
\- Nie gadaj takim profesorskim głosem. To mnie przeraża. – Rzucił, wykrzywiając się zabawnie, na co brunet nie mógł się nie zaśmiać. 

Chodzili tak całe godziny. Dyskutowali o tym, gdzie kto jeszcze jest, kto ostatnio z kim się spiknął lub o kim już słuch kompletnie zaginął. Teraz siedzieli na małym cypelku widokowym, gdzie stała pojedyncza ławka. Zwróceni twarzą do wody i wschodzącej ognistej kuli słońca witali nowy rok.  
Gabriel wyciągnął dwie butelki słodkiego, miodowego piwa i otworzył je o kant ławki. Stuknęli się w toaście.  
\- Za kolejne stulecie. – Uśmiechnął się do Castiela.  
\- Tobie też szczęśliwego nowego roku, Gabe.


	15. Dla Deana

***  
Nie, po prostu nie. Dean obudził się późnym popołudniem z niesamowitym bólem całego ciała. Nic dziwnego – takie są skutki spania na podłodze. Nie wspominając o dręczącym go kacu. Poprzedniego dnia wypił stanowczo za dużo. Sięgnął po butelkę z wodą, ale już po kilku łykach poczuł okropną sensację w żołądku pobiegł do toalety, aby się tego wszystkiego pozbyć. Świetnie, teraz prawdopodobnie będzie umierał przez cały dzień. 

Najgorsze było to, że niewiele z zeszłego wieczoru pamiętał. Robił zdjęcia fajerwerkom, a potem już jakoś... tylko urywki. Po długim prysznicu wyszedł z łazienki, spotykając w kuchni równie zmarnowaną Liv.   
\- Jezu, Dean, wyglądasz okropnie. – mruknęła oferując mu kubek z kawą, ale na sam zapach jego żołądek zaczął się buntować. – Nigdy więcej mi tak nie rób, rozumiesz?  
Nos dziewczyny nagle wtulił się w jego ramię, gdy mocno go uścisnęła. Pozwolił jej na chwilę takiej czułości, po czym spojrzał na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.  
\- Zniknąłeś wczoraj bez słowa, nie odbierałeś telefonu... martwiliśmy się! A ty sobie słodko spałeś we własnym pokoju. Mogłeś chociaż uprzedzić. – blondynka marudziła, posyłając mu niezgrabnego kuksańca w obolały bok.   
\- Wybacz. – wymamrotał tylko. – Potrzebuję chyba więcej snu.   
Kiwnęli sobie głowami i rozeszli się w stronę swoich pokojów. Dean oparł się o drzwi i zaczął zastanawiać, dlaczego nie odbierał. Gdzie w ogóle podział się jego telefon? Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po wnętrzu, aż wreszcie dostrzegł czarne kawałki plastiku i metalu pod ścianą. Rzucił się na podłogę w panice, składając wszystko w całość. Całe szczęście działał! 

Wrócił na łóżko i zaczął przeglądać powiadomienia – nieodebrane od Liv, nieodebrane od Majbritt, dwa obce numery i... niemożliwe. Gorący pot oblał natychmiast jego plecy, gdy spojrzał ponownie na wyświetlacz. 3:17 wybrane połączenie do Castiel Novak. I co najważniejsze – odebrane. Trwało ponad pół godziny. Jezu, co on narobił? Nie pamiętał ani słowa z tej rozmowy. Co mógł mu powiedzieć? I – równie ważne – co Cas odpowiedział? Musiał być zdegustowany tym, jak bardzo Dean był pijany... Pewnie go nienawidzi. Co też do cholery przyszło mu wtedy do głowy? Może powinien zadzwonić do niego jeszcze raz i przeprosić? Nie był pewien, czy zdołałby na trzeźwo wydusić z siebie chociaż słowo.

Dalej bezmyślnie przeglądał pliki w telefonie, gdy dostrzegł nowe nagranie. Record-00042. Czas trwania ponad 30 minut. Serce zatrzymało mu się na chwilę. Czyżby udało mu się to zapisać? Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w maleńki ekranik z niedowierzaniem i szokiem. Powinien to odsłuchać? A może skasować i zapomnieć? 

Ciekawość zwyciężyła.   
Dean na wszelki wypadek wziął słuchawki i wsłuchał się w brzmienie rozmowy. Już pierwsze „halo” niemal złamało mu serce. Że też Cas w ogóle odebrał! Zapauzował na chwilę nagranie biorąc głęboki wdech. Dalej było już tylko gorzej. Dean słyszał samego siebie, a raczej domyślał się, że to on, bo brzmiał zupełnie do siebie niepodobnie. Mamrotał niewyraźnie swoje oskarżenia w stronę Castiela i teraz miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszał po drugiej stronie słuchawki coś jakby... płacz? Doprowadził go do łez, jakim cudem?

Wsłuchał się w jego wyjaśnienia. Kalifornia, Chicago? Cas wrócił do Ameryki, jedynego miejsca, którego Dean nie chciał na razie oglądać. Uśmiechnął się lekko na wieść o uniwersytecie. Oczywiście, że go przyjęli! Jak on w ogóle mógł w to wątpić. Z jego wiedzą, umiejętnościami i talentem pedagogicznym zechciałaby go każda uczelnia. 

Końcówka rozmowy szybko zmiotła ślad uśmiechu z jego twarzy. Słyszał siebie jak skomli do słuchawki, niemalże błagając Castiela o powrót. Och, jakie to poniżające! Miał nigdy, ale to nigdy więcej nie dać się odrzucić i co? I oto Castiel po raz kolejny powiedział, że nie mogą być razem. Zielone oczy zaszkliły się lekko, ale Dean wytarł je buntowniczo rękawem koszuli. Nie będzie przez to więcej płakał. Nie będzie. I chociaż obietnicy dotrzymał, tak do końca dnia puszczał sobie w kółko jeden fragment – „Też tęsknię, idioto”. A Dean faktycznie czuł się jak idiota, bo kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiał. 

***  
Anna cichutko weszła do mieszkania i zdjęła z nóg obcasy.  
\- O której to się godzinie wraca? – Castiel zerknął znad książki. Wraz z Gabrielem wrócili kilka godzin temu. Był już wieczór pierwszego stycznia.  
\- Przedłużył mi się transport. Podwiózł mnie tutaj, ale…  
\- Widzę, że mieliście zajęcie w samochodzie – Castiel spojrzał na szyję siostry. Na ciemne malinki, które z kolejnymi minutami rozmowy znikały z jej skóry.  
\- Nic nie widziałeś.  
\- I za chwilę nie zobaczę – wzruszył lekko ramionami i zamknął książkę. – Ale cieszę się, że jesteś już w domu. Dobranoc – uśmiechnął się do niej. Tak, czekał na nią. Chciał po prostu zobaczyć czy wszystko z nią okej.  
\- Dobranoc, Cas. Szczęśliwego nowego roku.

Brunet zwinął się pod kołdrą i dla pewności jeszcze raz spojrzał na telefon. Żadnego słowa. Dean znowu nie zadzwonił. Zacisnął zęby i położył telefon blisko poduszki. Tak… tak w razie czego. Gdyby wymyślił, że jednak jeszcze raz zadzwoni i pogadają na spokojnie. Nie było o czym, ale… może coś się uda?  
Dean nie zadzwonił. Ani pierwszego, ani drugiego, ani nawet piętnastego stycznia. Anna w okolicy lutego postanowiła się wyprowadzić. Po jej zadowolonym uśmiechu wyprowadzała się do poznanego przed Sylwestrem faceta. Gabriel za to nadal mieszkał z brunetem roznosząc wszędzie woń słodyczy i gorącej czekolady, którą pijał litrami jak wodę. Albo wódkę, jak się czasem zdarzało.  
Olivia także czasem była ich gościem. Polubiła Gabriela, który kilka razy dołączył do nich w sypialni. A Castiel był nawet zadowolony widząc jak ich dwójka po prostu leży na kanapie i przysypiając próbuje oglądać film.  
Więc cóż… nowy rok, nowe miejsca do zdobycia, prawda?

***  
\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Dean! – Sammy uradowany paplał mu przez telefon. Rozmawiali już przez godzinę, chociaż rozmawiali to może za dużo powiedziane. Głównie Sam mówił o tym, co słychać u Gen i Izzy, jakie ostatnio miał przygody w pracy i jak bardzo wścibska jest ich nowa sąsiadka. Chociaż Dean na początku próbował oponować, twierdząc, że Sam wyda za dużo pieniędzy na połączenie międzynarodowe, ten nie dał się zbyć tak prędko. Starszy z braci usiłował usilnie wymigać się od opowiadania o sobie. Omijał szczególnie temat Castiela, chociaż wspomnienie telefonicznej rozmowy paliło go w gardle żywym ogniem. 

Łoś był przeszczęśliwy słysząc, że jego brat poznał kilkoro młodych ludzi, których śmiało może już nazwać przyjaciółmi. To dobrze, że zaczyna normalnie żyć. W głosie Deana była jednak taka niepokojąca nuta, która nie pozwalała Samowi zapomnieć o ich rozmowie. Dean nigdy nie był wylewny, ale jego dzisiejsza powściągliwość była aż nienaturalna. Jego głos był nienaturalnie cichy i spokojny. Sam miał wrażenie, że w każdej chwili może się urwać. W jego głowie kiełkował już szalony plan, który po aprobacie Gen zamierzał wcielić w życie już całkiem niedługo. 

\- Niespodzianka! – na Deana spadł nagle mocny uścisk szerokich ramion Sama. Naprawdę się tego nie spodziewał! To był zwykły, zimowy poranek i kompletnie nic nie zwiastowało, że wydarzy się tego dnia coś tak niezwykłego. Dean miał w planach wreszcie odpocząć, bo przez ostatnie dni zmuszony był załatwiać dla Liv i Majbritt wiele dziwnych spraw związanych ze ślubem. Te dziewczyny całkowicie okręciły go sobie wokół palca. A tak naprawdę to po prostu Dean taki był – dla ludzi, których kochał potrafił nieba przychylić. Dziś bez ostrzeżenia do pokoju władował się jego młodszy, i o wiele wyższy, brat. Tuż za nim wkroczyła lekko Gen, rozglądając się po jego maleńkim pokoju. 

\- Całkiem uroczo się tutaj urządziłeś, Dean. – powiedziała uśmiechając się czarująco, a ten zaraz podszedł i ucałował ją w policzek.  
\- Co tu robicie? – zapytał zaskoczony Dean, odbierając od Sama walizkę i kładąc ją pod oknem. Nawet nie sądził, że tak ucieszy się na ich widok. Wydawało mu się, że w ogóle za nimi nie tęskni, ale teraz, gdy się tutaj znaleźli był szczerze uradowany.   
\- Jak to co? Spojrzałeś w ogóle w kalendarz? – Sammy podbiegł do walizki i wyciągnął z niej małe, zgrabne pudełeczko. Na samym wierzchu napisane było wielkimi ozdobnymi cyframi 29. – Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Dean. Ale jesteś stary...  
\- Dzięki, Sammy. – Dean uściskał go po raz kolejny. – Ty za to nadal wyglądasz jakbyś miał 5 lat. Kiedy wreszcie pojawi się na tej gładkiej twarzyczce jakiś zarost, co?

\- Którą mam wybrać? Dean, słuchasz mnie? – Liv machnęła mu ręką przed twarzą, przez co wielka, biała suknia bez ramiączek niemalże zsunęła jej się z biustu. Parsknęła niezadowolona, łapiąc sztywny materiał pod pachami i podciągając go z powrotem na swoje miejsce. – Ta chyba odpada...  
\- Zdecydowanie nie ta. – Dean wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał się wyciągnąć na wyprawę do salonu sukien ślubnych... Co za ironia losu! Teraz siedzi tutaj jak typowy przyjaciel-gej z seriali dla nastolatek i doradza kobiecie w sprawach mody. Jakby się w ogóle na tym znał! Liv twierdziła jednak, że jako fotograf na pewno będzie potrafił powiedzieć, co jest ładne, a co nie. Tymczasem on dostawał już oczopląsu od wszystkich tych tiulów, koronek i cekinów. Najchętniej znalazłby się z powrotem w swoim łóżku. Albo wyrwał z aparatem gdzieś na fiordy, byle dalej od całego tego weselnego rozgardiaszu. 

\- Wiesz co, Liv? – Dean podniósł się z krzesła zerkając z ukosa na ekspedientkę, która już od godziny dwoiła się i troiła, usiłując dobrać odpowiednią sukienkę. – Pozwól mi.  
Podszedł do sprzedawczyni i nachylił się do jej ucha. Nawet nie zauważył, jak jej twarz oblał płomienny rumieniec, gdy tak się do niej zbliżył. Zaczął tłumaczyć jej szeptem, jaką sukienkę ma przynieść. Drobna blondyneczka dygnęła lekko i poszła na zaplecze przynosząc dwie ostateczne propozycje.

Gdy Liv wynurzyła się z przebieralni w pierwszej z nich obu, Dean z ekspedientką wydali ciche westchnienie zachwytu. Wyglądała przepięknie w delikatnej, długiej sukni z lekkiego materiału, który marszczył się w drobne fale. Ramiona pokrywała cieniutka koronka. Wystarczyło tylko lekko upiąć włosy i panna młoda wyglądała olśniewająco.   
\- I ty nie znasz się na modzie? – zapytała zaczepnie Liv, gdy wyszli z salonu z wielką torbą, w której spoczywała wybrana przez niego sukienka.   
\- Może troszkę. – Dean uśmiechnął się mrużąc oczy, gdy marcowe słońce uderzyło go w oczy. Rozwiązał szalik, ukazując słońcu jasną po zimie szyję. Następny kraj do jakiego się uda będzie zdecydowanie cieplejszy. Może słońce, plaża i kobiety w bikini wybiją mu w końcu z głowy wspomnienie pewnego bruneta i jego przeklętych, niebieskich oczu.

\- Nie do wiary! – Dean siedział ponownie, w tym samym salonie ślubnym, tym razem z Majbritt.   
\- Te cekiny to przesada? Też tak sądzę... – Majbritt zrobiła smutną minę i zniknęła za drzwiami przebieralni. Dean westchnął. Niezupełnie o to mu chodziło. Jakim cudem dał się na to namówić znowu? Całe szczęście, że tym razem siedziała też z nim Eva, znajoma Majbritt. Sam by chyba tego nie przeżył. Dobrze, że znał już mniej więcej asortyment sklepu. Potrafił odradzić jej niektóre propozycje nawet bez mierzenia. Na przykład tą, która spadała przy najdrobniejszym kroku.   
\- Co sądzisz, Eva? – zapytał rudą, wesołą dziewczynę, która czasami wpadała do ich mieszkania jak po ogień i równie szybko znikała. Najczęściej z zawartością połowy lodówki. Ciemny trampek nadepnął na jego stopę, a ona uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.   
\- Sądzę, że ekspedientka ma na ciebie chętkę. – szepnęła konspiracyjnie i nagle obie głowy odwróciły się w jej stronę. Sprzedawczyni dostrzegła ich wzrok i zaczerwieniła się lekko, udając, że przegląda kolejne suknie.   
\- Myślisz? – Dean zapytał, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Dawno nie był z kobietą. Nie był jednak pewien, czy czuje się na siłach tak po prostu z kimś przespać. Zresztą, szkoda by było – dziewczyna wyglądała tak słodko i niewinnie.   
\- Nie myślę, tylko widzę Dean. Zaproś ją na kawę. – mruknęła i podniosła się z miękkiej kanapy pędząc do przebieralni, żeby pomóc Majbritt z zapięciem suwaka. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mała cwaniara. 

\- Czy mogę w czymś jeszcze pomóc? – zapytała sprzedawczyni, gdy Dean do niej podszedł, zerkając kątem oka na zamknięte drzwi przebieralni.   
\- Właściwie tak. – odpowiedział i posłał jej przepiękny uśmiech. – Najlepiej podając swój numer telefonu.   
\- Och. Mam tutaj wizytówki... – dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak się zachować i natychmiast rzuciła się do lady w poszukiwaniu wspomnianych kartoników.  
\- Hej, miałem na myśli TWÓJ numer. – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, opierając się o jasny blat, wychylając tak, że broda spoczęła na rękach. – Moglibyśmy kiedyś wypić razem kawę.  
\- Och. Tak. To znaczy, byłoby miło. – dziewczyna wyciągnęła kartkę i długopis, drżącą ręką kreśląc cyfry na wolnej kartce. Wręczyła ją Deanowi z bladym uśmiechem, a ten chuchnął w nią i schował do kieszeni niczym los na loterię.

***  
\- Gabriel? – Castiel zerknął na brata, który czytając coś w komórce, jadł właśnie płatki. – Co ty robisz?  
\- Umawiam się z Olivią na dzisiejszy wieczór. – Odpowiedział spokojnie, nadal przeżuwając przerażająco słodkie, czekoladowe kulki.  
Tak było już o jakiegoś czasu. Castiel powoli zaczynał… zanikać w tym radosnym trójkącie. Jeśli Olivia przychodziła do niego po zajęciach to zapytać, gdzie jest teraz Gabriel i jak może się z nim skontaktować. Najwidoczniej minęła jej mała fascynacja brunetem. Z drugiej strony Gabriel nie był brzydki: wiecznie uśmiechnięta twarz, złote oczy i ciemne blond włosy, które ciągle zaczesywał do tyłu lub na boki, tworząc sobie z boku idiotyczny przedziałek. „Tak wyglądam dojrzalej” mówił wtedy, a Castiel odpowiadał, że ma kilkaset lat i dojrzalej już nawet nie powinien wyglądać.

Zima przemijała w Chicago powoli i nieustannie. Z dnia na dzień było coraz mniej śniegu, ale nie pojawiło się też od razu słońce. Śnieg zalegał na ulicach i chodnikach tworząc nieprzyjemne błoto w połączeniu z kurzem i piaskiem. Brunet już z pięć razy zaliczył upadek na schodach przed własnym mieszkaniem. Na jego szczęście wychodził i wracał w porach czysto absurdalnych: zdarzyło mu się wyjść z domu o 4 nad ranem tylko dlatego, że nie miał już nic do roboty w domu. Wracał koło północy, a czasem i później, nie chcąc przeszkadzać jego studentce i bratu w seksie i pielęgnowaniu przekonania, że bez miłości można sobie poradzić i jeszcze dobrze bawić się w łóżku. Już nieczęsto do nich dołączał.

Pierwsze dni kwietnia przyniosły z sobą jakieś tchnienie wiosny. Śniegu już nie było. Został jedynie delikatny chłodek rano, małe zarysowania szronu na szybach, jakby zima próbowała jeszcze dobijać się oknami. Wraz z połową kwietnia Castiel ogłosił swoim studentom, że niestety, ale odchodzi. Wymyślił na poczekaniu o tym, że rodzina, że ktoś inny go teraz potrzebuje, że z takimi umysłami i tak już nie miał co robić.

Po tym ogłoszeniu Olivia po raz pierwszy wzięła go do swojego mieszkania i kochała się z nim bardzo długo, ciągle patrząc mu w oczy. Zasnęła z aureolą z włosów na poduszce, zadowolona i spokojna, że pożegnała się z Castielem w odpowiedni dla ich stylu bycia sposób.  
Brunet wywinął się spod kołdry chwilę przed świtem. Złapał jedną z nielicznych o tej porze taksówek i pojechał do mieszkania. Gabriel spał na kanapie, z której spadł, gdy usłyszał zamykane drzwi.  
\- Casie – wymamrotał, podnosząc głowę.  
\- Hej, Gabe. – Uśmiechnął się w półmroku. – Wracaj spać.

Kilka dni później był już w samolocie. Prawie do połowy maja po prostu jeździł i latał po Ameryce Północnej. Bez większego celu: byle się poruszać, byle poznawać nowych ludzi, byle żyć oddzielnie i byle nie poznawać po raz kolejny miłości swojego życia.  
Ta myśl… że Dean był jego miłością, że… najwidoczniej Castiel go kochał, sprawiła, że wpadł pod samochód. Wylądował w szpitalu ledwo przytomny. Okropny ból rozsadzał mu tors i biodro, które przeciwnie do jego woli zrastało się na swój sposób i bolało tak, że krzyczał.  
Cholerne kości.  
Lekarze nie zostawili go samego. Nie mogli nadziwić się, że z każdym kolejnym zdjęciem rentgenowskim kości wyglądają inaczej. Zrastają się same z siebie bez specjalnego unieruchomienia pacjenta.

Zaledwie 48 godzin po wypadku Cas miał dość szpitala. Dziękował opatrzności, że ma pokój na parterze. Odpiął od siebie wszystkie kabelki i kroplówki, zrobił kilka niepewnych skrętów tułowia (to był duży błąd), przebrał się w normalne ubranie i wyszedł przez okno.  
Poradził sobie. Kolejna ucieczka zakończona sukcesem.  
Po tym, jak na dłużej zawitał w Kanadzie odwidział mu się zimny klimat. Wraz z małym pluszowym łosiem usiadł na swoim miejscu w samolocie. Pora na powrót do Europy.

***  
\- Ja… przepraszam, nie mogę dzisiaj przyjść –Izzy rozmawiała przez telefon z koleżanką z klasy. Ostatnio bardziej otworzyła się na ludzi. Wiedziała, że nawet jeśli jej się z nimi nie powiedzie, tak może wrócić do początku: do e-mailów z Castielem, mieszkania Sama i Gen czy nawet apartamentu Balthazara.  
\- Umówiłaś się z kimś, kochanie? – Spytała po drugiej stronie dziewczyna i nie słysząc odpowiedzi wciągnęła ostro powietrze. – I ja nic nie wiem?!  
Balthazar w progu mieszkania wskazał palcem na swój drogi zegarek. Już musieli wychodzić.  
\- Ja… nie umawiam się z nikim.  
\- Znam go?!  
\- Elizabeth, przestań, proszę cię. A teraz muszę iść. Do zobaczenia – powiedziała szybko i się rozłączyła.

\- Nie rozumiem ile wy, dziewczyny, możecie wisieć na telefonie.  
\- Zapytaj Gen – mruknęła, zakładając wysokie obcasy dzięki czemu choć trochę zbliżała się wzrostem do Balthazara. Co jednak powiedzieć o Samie… - Ona potrafi gadać o wiele dłużej.  
\- Dobrze, ale my możemy porozmawiać w samochodzie. Zetną mi głowę, jeśli nie pojawię się o czasie. – Westchnął i podał jej miękki, błękitny szal. – Doprawdy, jeszcze trochę podrośniesz i zaczną uważać, że jesteś córką Castiela. Macie nawet podobne rysy.  
Izzy uśmiechnęła się lekko i poprawiła delikatne kolczyki muskające jej szyję.  
\- To dobrze czy źle?  
\- Nie chcę być wzięty za pedofila, mon dieu – westchnął teatralnie mężczyzna i podał jej ramię. – Aczkolwiek niech bóg mi wybaczy radość pokazywania się z taką piękną dziewczyną obok.

Choć dla wielu mogło się wydawać, że ze sobą flirtują, tak… oni po prostu tacy byli. Balthazar tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak zachowywać się w stosunku do kobiet bardzo młodych lub tych zamężnych (jeśli ktokolwiek widział rozjuszonego łosia, to tak właśnie wyglądał Sam przy pierwszej wizycie Balthazara w ich mieszkaniu).  
\- Będziesz dzisiaj lśnić.  
\- Ale to nie ja będę na wybiegu – uśmiechnęła się, schodząc w dół schodów i w razie czego trzymając się dłoni mężczyzny.  
\- A kto powiedział, że musisz na nim być? – Puścił jej oczko. – Jak wszystko się skończy jedziemy do mnie. Spróbujesz w końcu najlepszego i PRAWDZIWEGO szampana.

Życie obok Balthazara Starka było… interesujące. Potrafił zmienić plany w przeciągu pięciu minut. Ogłosić, że musi wylecieć nagle do Los Angeles i zaraz wracać z chińszczyzną, skarżąc się, że niektórzy projektanci mody w ogóle nie znają się na żartach i nie potrafią planować spotkań towarzyskich.  
\- Oh jak dobrze, że ja na takich nie trafiłam.  
\- Dokładnie, mała – wskazał na nią pałeczkami, uśmiechając się. – Trafiłaś na najlepszego projektanta mody na świecie.  
\- I na osobę, która potrafi w przeciągu trzech minut ubrudzić koszulę wartą kilka tysięcy – zauważyła, wydymając lekko usta i patrząc na pomarańczową plamę po sosie słodko-kwaśnym. Wraz z mieszkaniem obok, a czasami nawet z Balthazarem, widziała jak wiele rzeczy umyka mediom.  
Widziała po prostu innego człowieka.

W przeciągu kolejnych miesięcy Stark nie znikał. Jego bladoniebieskie oczy zwykle lustrowały Paryż przez okno albo wpatrywały się w nią z dziwnym, ciepłym błyskiem, którego nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Jego obecność stała się… normą. Tak jak Gen i Sam byli gdzieś obok, tak Balthazar stał się jej bliski na podobnym poziomie co wcześniej Castiel.  
Do czasu… Zbliżał się czerwiec. Mężczyzna był już wypytywany przez media co tak długo zatrzymuje go w Paryżu. Miała to być chwila na projekt nowych ubrań. Okazało się, że chwila przetoczyła się do ponad połowy roku…

\- Zagrasz mi coś, Izzy? – Spytał blondyn, wchodząc do salonu. Jego kroki były ciche jak u kota: był boso, w dresach i koszulce z lecącymi żurawiami. Rzadko zostawał na noc: mówił, że kanapa (choć sam ją wybierał!) nie jest dla niego. Że jest przyzwyczajony do łóżek king-size. – Chyba nadal nie przejrzałaś wszystkich nut od Castiela, prawda?  
Pokiwała głową. Castiel raz w miesiącu wysyłał jej listy, mały upominek i co najmniej 4 nowe piosenki lub covery znanych utworów.  
\- Coś nowego? – Usłyszała potakujące mruknięcie. Zapaliła więc światło przy fortepianie. Nawet lampka była piękna w tym nowym mieszkaniu: zamiast klosza miała klatkę z kilkoma wyciętymi z metalu ptakami i gałązkami. Ciepłe światło żarówki oświetliło teczkę nut. Wyciągnęła jedną z nich, zaraz rozkładając i powoli im się przyglądając. W głowie już odtwarzała jej się powolna i smutna melodia spisana przez Castiela. – Może być coś… smutnego? Bo chyba takie coś wyciągnęłam…  
\- Babe, w następnym miesiącu przeprowadzam się w okolicę Turcji. Smutne to teraz wszystko jest – odezwał się mocnym, lekko podenerwowanym głosem.  
Izzy zacisnęła usta. Nie mogło trwać to wiecznie, prawda?

Muzyka, która zaraz rozbrzmiała w pokoju tylko na początku była spokojna i bardzo... miła. Później wcięły się w nią niskie dźwięki. Ciężkie, coraz cięższe, by wrócić nagle do normalnych. Jałowych, wyrywających z serca jakiś dziwny sprzeciw. Jakby ciągle krzyczało się „nie” do chmur i miało nadzieję, że Bóg odpowie i coś zrobi.  
Przez całą piosenkę nikt się nie odezwał i jedynie przy ostatniej kartce brunetka zauważyła słowa utworu śpiewane na sam koniec.  
\- So be good for the world  
and for me  
and don’t be so cruel to yourself  
because all you need  
is little sunshine  
And all I need  
is sunshine in your smile.  
Przełknęła ciężko, kończąc grać.  
\- Jaki jest tytuł? – Spytał się cicho Balthazar. Izzy przegoniła łzy sprzed oczu szybkim mruganiem.  
\- „Dla Deana”.

***  
Czerwiec w Norwegii wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż w Paryżu. Słońce świeciło trochę słabiej, temperatura była niższa, a tu na wybrzeżu deszcze pojawiały się zdecydowanie częściej. Większość mieszkańców uznawała jednak temperaturę 15 stopni Celsjusza za idealną na noszenie krótkich spodenek i koszulek z krótkim rękawem. Dla Deana to jednak nie wystarczało. Liv dziwiła się, że wytrzymuje w jeansach przez cały, słoneczny dzień. 

Za trzy dni wesele. Dean wybierał się na nie w towarzystwie uroczej ekspedientki ze sklepu sukien ślubnych. Nazywała się Greta i była przeurocza. Nie doszło pomiędzy nimi do niczego oprócz kilku obejrzanych wspólnie filmów na kanapie i wypitych setek kubków kawy. Jakoś to Deanowi nie przeszkadzało, dopóki dziewczyna nie wymagała od niego większego zaangażowania. Ona też zdawała się szczęśliwa, że wreszcie nikt z rodziny nie patrzy na nią jak wcześniej – czyli materiał na samotną starszą pannę.

Jednak jego rola na weselu miała być o wiele ważniejsza niż jedynie gościa. Miał być świadkiem, ale też przede wszystkim fotografem. Do ślubu zostało już wyjątkowo mało czasu, wypadałoby więc w końcu przygotować sobie sprzęt. Dean sprawdził aparat, przygotował sobie czyste karty pamięci i naładowane baterie. Przesłony, obiektywy, statyw – siedział i przeglądał wszystko z dokładnością zegarmistrza. Nie chciał, by cokolwiek poszło nie tak, bo Liv i Majbritt naprawdę zasługiwały na wszystko co najlepsze. Wreszcie jego wzrok padł na kamerę. Och, jak dawno jej nie używał! Leżała w pokrowcu zapomniana już chyba rok... Wyciągnął ją delikatnie i zaczął czyścić z kurzu miękką szmatką, wszystkie zakamarki. 

Wreszcie wyciągnął kartę pamięci i zrzucił wszystkie filmiki na laptopa. Zaczął je po kolei przeglądać, uśmiechając się do monitora. Oto Sam i Gen machają do niego na lotnisku i zaraz film się urywa, gdy Łoś obejmuje go wielkimi ramionami... o, a tutaj ich rejs promem po Sekwanie. Kilka filmików ze zwiedzania miasta, a potem... A potem Castiel. Castiel grający na pianinie w ich mieszkaniu jakąś wesołą melodię, gdy on i Gen szykowali obiad. Potem „Stairway to heaven” z najgorszym na świecie Deanem jako wokalistą w ledwie widocznej poświacie świec. Oczy Castiela błyszczały i widać było, że wpatrują się w niewidocznego w kadrze Deana. A potem kamerę odebrał mu Sam i już widać ich oboje – Dean oparty o skrzynię pianina z przymkniętymi oczami usiłuje dotrzymać tempa swojej ulubionej piosence. Wtedy jeszcze wszystko było normalne. Wszystko można było jeszcze powstrzymać. Przede wszystkim Dean żałował, że nie powstrzymał siebie przed tym głupim uczuciem. Nie chciał go doświadczyć już nigdy więcej. 

WESELE LIV & MAJBRITT – taki kolorowy napis przywitał go ostatniego dnia czerwca, gdy przyjechał w umówione miejsce w nienagannym, czarnym garniturze (jakie to szczęście mieć dziewczynę zajmującą się takimi rzeczami). Dopasowany materiał idealnie podkreślał jego budowę, a on czuł się bardzo elegancko i odrobinę nieswojo. Mimo wszystko niemalże dało się słyszeć jęk wolnych panien, gdy z samochodu tuż za nim wysiadła Greta, w swojej jasnej, beżowej sukieneczce.

Całe szczęście formalności mieli już za sobą. Dean spisał się świetnie jako świadek, ramię w ramię z bratem Majbritt, którego poznał dosłownie 5 minut przed ceremonią. Nie miał w sobie uroku swojej siostry, ale zdecydowanie dzielili ten sam ostry język. Teraz zostało mu najważniejsze – robić zdjęcia. Chodził z całym swoim sprzętem wśród gości, uwieczniając jak najwięcej z tej pięknej chwili. Biedna Greta nie miała zbyt wiele okazji na spędzenie z nim czasu, bo wiecznie był zajęty. Dopiero na obiedzie pojawił się ponownie u jej boku, wciągając w siebie kolejne porcje wymyślnych potraw.  
\- Dean, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Greta, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. Wzrok Deana podążył za jej dłonią w zamyśleniu, zaraz jednak wzruszył ramionami odtrącając ją.   
\- Oczywiście. – odpowiedział z pełną buzią. Gdy tylko przełknął złapał za aparat i ruszył znowu w tłum gości. 

Tak naprawdę nic nie było w porządku. Dean czuł się, jakby cały świat z niego szydził, wystawiał go na jakieś dziwne pośmiewisko, w którym to on, Dean Winchester, jest głównym bohaterem. Każdy kolorowy kwiat, każdy członek rodziny, każdy prezent weselny i wreszcie każdy pocałunek pary młodej był dla niego jak kolejny pomidor rzucany w jego kierunku.   
Usiadł pod ścianą na zewnątrz. Dzisiaj było wyjątkowo zimno jak na tę porę roku, ale nie padało więc weselnicy byli jak najbardziej szczęśliwi. Stłumiona muzyka dochodziła go przez otwarte okna sali. Nie sądził, że tak ciężko będzie mu znieść ten dzień. Sam siebie nie podejrzewał o taką silną reakcję. W końcu to już rok i coraz rzadziej zdarzało mu się wspominać Castiela.

Nagle u jego boku pojawiła się Greta. Usiadła obok, nie martwiąc się tym, że jej jasna sukienka może się pobrudzić. Nic nie mówiła, jedynie dotrzymując mu towarzystwa. Dean na początku po prostu ją ignorował. Czuł jednak cały czas jej obecność i właściwie to...   
\- Greto, przepraszam. – powiedział w końcu, przerywając ciszę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego swoimi sarnimi oczyma i wyciągnęła z torebki cienkie, mentolowe papierosy. Dean nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ona pali. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, gdy cichy pstryk zapalniczki rozległ się w powietrzu, a delikatną postać dziewczyny owionął dym.  
\- Nie tylko ty masz tajemnice, Dean. – powiedziała zaciągając się mocno. Jej szminka zostawiła kolorowy ślad na ustniku.   
\- Och. – odpowiedział jedynie, zwracając znowu wzrok przed siebie. Dostrzegł auto, którym przyjechały dziewczyny. Był to złoty garbus, błyszczący teraz w zimnym słońcu, a kwiaty na dachu powiewały lekko na wietrze. Siedzieli tak jeszcze przez chwilę nie odzywając się do siebie. 

\- Myślałaś kiedyś... o tym wszystkim? – pytanie nie było zbyt skonkretyzowane, ale Greta skinęła potakująco głową, rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Większość jego znajomych z Norwegii tego nie wiedziała, ale Dean już dawno przestał być lekkoduchem wyrywającym panienki na jedną noc. On pragnął czegoś podobnego – może niekoniecznie ślubnej ceremonii, ale tego wszystkiego, co za sobą niesie. Stabilizacji, partnera, na którym można polegać, domu.   
\- Moglibyśmy też coś takiego zrobić. – mruknął zamyślony.   
\- Ale?   
\- Ale nie potrafię. Wszystko to jest dla mnie nieosiągalne, bo... bo zawsze gdy wyobrażam sobie siebie w takiej sytuacji to... obok mnie jest ktoś inny.  
Znowu cisza.   
\- Rozumiesz? – Deanowi wydawało się, że musi się przed nią wytłumaczyć. - Nie ty, nie żadna inna osoba, tylko on. To Castiel przestawia meble w naszym wspólnym mieszkaniu. To Castiel wystawia puste butelki po mleku na próg domku. To Castiel zasypia obok mnie w naszym łóżku. Jak bardzo bym nie próbował – zawsze w tych wizjach towarzyszy mi Castiel. Nawet dzisiaj... patrząc na tańczące wolny taniec dziewczyny, teraz żony, nie mogłem się pozbyć tego okropnego obrazu siebie i Castiela. To wszystko nie ma sensu!  
Może nawet Cas nadepnąłby mu na nogę w walcu, a Dean zaśmiałby się i pocałował go w czoło, bo przecież nic nie byłoby w stanie zepsuć im tej chwili. I te wizje, tak słodkie, bolały go jednak najbardziej. W przeraźliwej ciszy przyjął od Grety ofiarowanego papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem, krztusząc się lekko. Nic nie było w porządku. 

***  
\- ... i w ten sposób kataloguje się książki. – zakończyła Gen uśmiechając się do Izzy. – Nie jest tak skomplikowane jak się wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka, prawda?   
\- Jasne. – Izzy również odpowiedziała uśmiechem. To już kolejny dzień, który spędzała z Gen w bibliotece. Rok szkolny już się kończył, a jej udało się zdobyć tutaj pracę na wakacje. Jak się dobrze spisze to będzie mogła tu przychodzić w weekendy także po powrocie do szkoły. Oczywiście nie musiała tego robić. Balthazar był bardziej niż chętny do tego, by ofiarować jej swoje pieniądze. Ba! Nawet podśmiewał się trochę z niej, że powinna korzystać z tego, co ma i że zdąży się jeszcze w życiu napracować. Tylko że Izzy potrzebowała się usamodzielnić. Nie mogła przecież ciągle polegać na kimś innym. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może zdarzyć, a ona jest już właściwie dorosła. Czas zadbać o siebie. Nawet jeśli chodzi jedynie o pracę wśród książek.   
\- To co, mała przerwa, a potem weźmiemy się za dział z fantastyką, co ty na to? – Gen zaciągnęła dziewczynę do ich kanciapy, gdzie zrobiły sobie herbatę i kanapki, plotkując wesoło na różne tematy.

Koniec czerwca okazał się także niezbyt fortunnym czasem dla Izzy. Głównie dlatego, że nadszedł wreszcie dzień, w którym Balthazar musiał wylecieć do Turcji. Nie chciała tego dnia. Nie lubiła pożegnań. Zbyt wiele ich już przeżyła w swoim krótkim życiu. Nieważne, jak bardzo Balthazar ją zapewniał, że wkrótce znowu się spotkają, ze będzie często ją odwiedzał to... czuła, że nie do końca mu się to uda. Opuścił ją już Castiel, opuścił ją Dean... pisywali do niej, ale nie widziała ich już od roku. Czekanie kolejny rok, aż któryś z jej przyjaciół wreszcie pojawi się obok wydawało jej się nie do zniesienia.   
\- Uważam, że powinnaś mimo wszystko poświęcić się grze na pianinie, zamiast tej pracy w bibliotece. – mruknął Balthazar, gdy jedli razem lody (miętowe z czekoladą Ben&Jerrys, specjalnie na zamówienie Starka) ostatniego dnia przed wylotem. Nie musiał się martwić przeprowadzką – wszystko załatwiała odpowiednia firma.   
\- A ja uważam, że powinieneś przestać zrzędzić. – powiedziała uśmiechając się przekornie.   
\- Ej, mała! Uważaj na język. Jestem od ciebie starszy i... – zaciął się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.  
\- I mniej odpowiedzialny? – podsunęła.  
\- Zgadza się. Właśnie to. – uśmiechnął się wsuwając kolejną łyżkę lodów do ust. 

Kiedy już najedli się tak, że żadne z nich nie mogło się ruszyć, rozwalili się na kanapie i grali w skojarzenia, śmiejąc się aż do bólu brzucha. W pewnym momencie sąsiad nawet stuknął im miotłą w sufit, bo rzeczywiście było już dawno po ciszy nocnej, a zachowywali się głośniej niż grupa nastolatków na imprezie bez rodziców.   
\- Mmmm, wakacje. – Izzy podała następne skojarzenie.   
\- Turcja. – uśmiechnął się Balthazar, a Izzy skrzywiła się nieznacznie.   
\- To nie wakacje! Wyjeżdżasz tam na dłużej. – mruknęła niezadowolona. – Szukaj innego skojarzenia.  
\- Masz rację. Ja jadę na dłużej. – uśmiechnął się Stark, wstając z jękiem z kanapy i przynosząc jej kopertę z kieszeni płaszcza. – Ty jedziesz na wakacje. To bilety na przyjazd do mnie za miesiąc. Mam nadzieję, że zdążysz się stęsknić za swoim najlepszym wujkiem.


	16. Oko proroka

Balthazar zwykle nie miał problemów z pożegnaniem się. To było normalne, prawda? Przychodzisz, uśmiechasz się, mówisz, że będziesz w kontakcie. Później następuje przytulenie się, podanie ręki, pocałunek czy inna forma pożegnania pod względem fizycznym. Wsiada się w pociąg, samolot czy czym się tam tym razem podróżuje i… i już.   
Ale widok jaki sam sobie zapewnił był okropny. Izzy ubrana w jego nową, letnią kolekcję wyglądała niesamowicie. I była niesamowicie smutna, widząc jak kolejna osoba ją opuszcza. Chociaż mieli widzieć się za miesiąc, Balthazar znowu stał się czyimś stałym elementem. A to nie zdarzało się często. Jeszcze rzadziej zdarzało się to, że Balthazar nie chciał uciekać. I nie chciał wyjeżdżać. 

\- Wyglądasz pięknie – uśmiechnął się do niej, stojąc obok kolejki do odprawy. Nie musiał się nią przejmować: miał bilet w najlepszej klasie, a tam nigdy nie było tłumów. Izzy spuściła lekko głowę. Błękitna sukienka z delikatnymi, białymi zarysami chmur u dołu i wyciętymi w kształt ptaka kształtami na plecach była akurat na nią. Balthazar osobiście dopilnował, by nigdzie nie odstawała i była po prostu idealna. Widząc łzy w niebieskich oczach, zaśmiał się nerwowo.   
\- O nie ma mowy, nie rób mi tego. Castiel wystarczająco dużo razy tak mnie podpuszczał. A ty jesteś zbyt podobna, by... – wypowiedź przerwało gwałtowne przytulenie i rozkaz, by się zamknął. Odetchnął powoli i także ją przytulił, przykładając usta do czubka ciemnej głowy. 

Wydawało mu się, że słyszy znajomy pstryk aparatu, ale to zignorował.  
\- Do zobaczenia w Turcji, Izzy. Trzymaj się – uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pomachał jej jeszcze, ze swoim biletem i paszportem przeciskając się do odpowiedniej, malutkiej kolejki. Od razu podbiegła do niego jakaś nieznajoma.  
\- Panie Stark, ostatnio często był pan widywany z tą młodą dziewczyną. Czy chce pan dać do tego jakiś komentarz? – Spytała kobieta z aparatem i małym urządzeniem do nagrywania. Wyciągnął je z jej ręki i uśmiechnął się pięknie.   
\- Tak. To jest kolejka do odprawy, a pani nie ma biletu. Żegnam – machnął dłonią na ochroniarzy lotniska, którzy zaraz zaproponowali jej opuszczenie budynku. 

Po wylądowaniu w Turcji odetchnął ciężkim, gorącym powietrzem. Podobał mu się taki klimat… Przeważnie, że teraz jechał do wynajętego apartamentu z basenem na balkonie. Wyłączył w telefonie tryb samolotowy i od razu wybrał numer Castiela.   
Po kilku próbach dobrania odpowiedniego początku nakierowującego na państwo, w końcu trafił: Hiszpania.   
\- Balthazar?   
\- Hej, braciszku – uśmiechnął się, wsiadając do podstawionej taksówki i płacąc kierowcy z góry. – Słuchaj, czy ty zawsze musisz dobierać sobie takich ludzi?   
Usłyszał po drugiej stronie chichot i uniósł wysoko brwi. Zaraz do tego dołączył śmiech Casa i to, jak mówił coś po hiszpańsku. Balthy nigdy nie zagłębiał się w język konkwistadorów i go do tego nie ciągnęło. 

Castiel znajdował się teraz w Kryształowym Pałacu w parku Retiro w Madrycie. Piękna budowla niemalże przezroczysta odbijała światło tak, że wszystko się mieniło. Wraz ze stawem, który był kilka metrów przed głównym wejściem.   
\- Por favor – mruknął do dziewczyny rozłożonej na kolorowej narzucie w duże kwiaty – mi hermano me ha llamado y tengo que…  
\- Si, si, vaya – machnęła na niego dłonią i przekręciła się na brzuch, sięgając po ustnik fajki wodnej. Cas wsunął stopy w sandały i wyszedł na przyjemny o tej godzinie półcień rzucany przez drzewa. Odetchnął zadowolony. W południe temperatura dochodziła do 35 stopni, a Madryt miał tę wielką wadę, że nie było żadnego zbiornika wodnego oprócz stawów i wielkich fontann.   
\- Co z moimi ludźmi? – Spytał, siadając na schodku i przeciągając się mocno.   
\- Mają… ten zwyczaj… - Balthazar zaklął cicho po mongolsku, a Cas nie potrafił powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem. – Wbijania ci się w głowę. I nie wychodzenia. Wiesz o czym mówię?  
\- Przywiązałeś się do Izzy – uśmiechnął się brunet, drapiąc się po policzku. – Powinienem to chyba odebrać jako komplement, patrząc, że jest do mnie podobna. Ale ogólnie to się bardzo cieszę, że się zaprzyjaźniliście. Jak ona sobie radzi?   
\- Ona? Świetnie, jest genialna! Teraz będzie głównie pracowała z Gen w bibliotece, chociaż powinna zająć się pianinem.  
Jeszcze jakieś 10 minut rozmawiali o brunetce i odrobinę o Winchesterach. Balthazar jednak ani słowem nie wspomniał o Deanie. Nie było chyba potrzeby dobijać jeszcze faceta.  
\- Więc do zobaczenia? – Mruknął Balthazar, zadowolony z dobitego targu.   
\- Do zobaczenia – przytaknął Cas i rozłączył się. Po chwili poczuł zapach kadzidła. To Ana przyszła po niego, uwieszając się na nim i znowu ciągnąc do przezroczystego budynku.

Życie w Hiszpanii było różne. W dzień było gorąco, ludzie rozkładali się przy fontannach w strojach kąpielowych lub topach i krótkich spodenkach. Po drugiej stronie ulicy maszerowali jednak mężczyźni w garniturach, głośno dyskutując przez telefon. Tak, to było chyba znane w każdym rejonie Hiszpanii… głośne mówienie. Oni niemalże krzyczeli, a i Cas musiał się do tego dostosować, podobnie jak do żywej gestykulacji. Wszyscy, których poznał, byli zachwyceni jego akcentem, a po prawie dwóch miesiącach jakie już spędził na obrzeżach w piętrowej kamieniczce: uznawali go za swojego. Nadal jednak wielu dobrych sąsiadów nie odwiedził w mieszkaniu. Tutaj się tak nie robiło. Wychodziło się na miasto i tam się bawiło, poznawało znajomych innych znajomych czy po prostu jadło i piło. Zaproszenie do swojego mieszkania było rzadkie i czasem graniczyło z cudem. Tak jakby szybciej można było liczyć na szybki numerek na zapleczu jakiejś restauracji niż na powolne kochanie się w sypialni niedawno poznanej dziewczyny.   
Z drugiej strony Castiela ani do jednego, ani do drugiego nie ciągnęło. Urok mieszkańców Hiszpanii było trochę rozdmuchane przez media. Nie było piękności, szczupłych i małych nosków oraz ciemnych, przewiercających oczu pod przykryciem kurtyny z rzęs. Nie. Wszyscy byli… przeciętni.   
A Balthazar może dobrze stwierdził, że Cas nie potrzebuje być tam w sierpniu: głównym miesiącu dla turystyki, gdy ulice będą przepełnione, podobnie jak liczne linie metra, które Novak sobie cenił. 

***

\- Uważaj na siebie, jasne? I napisz do nas wiadomość jak już Balthazar cię odbierze – poprosiła Gen, poprawiając dziewczynie włosy i uśmiechając się delikatnie. Przytuliła ją, podobnie jak Sam, który zaraz ją podniósł i z uśmiechem znowu odstawił na ziemię.   
\- Pognieciesz mi to i Balthazar cię zabije – zaśmiała się Izzy, patrząc na swoją beżową, delikatną koszulę z ciemnym kołnierzykiem. Zaraz wzięła walizkę i z biletem stanęła w kolejce. Lot samolotem był… niesamowity. Leciała po raz pierwszy i nie mogła oderwać oczu od chmur i malejącego miasta, gdy się wznosili.   
A później opadali. Wyjadła całą paczkę gum, żeby nie zatykało jej uszu, a i tak żołądek dość mocno ściskał jej się od ciśnienia i nerwów. A jak Balthazar zapomniał? Może miał inne rzeczy do roboty. W końcu jest rozchwytywany i… 

\- Izzy! – Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko, machając do niej na tłocznym lotnisku. Chciała rzucić się na niego, ale ten szybko się odsunął. – Spokojnie dziewczyno. Tutaj to nie przystoi – zerknął na boki, gdzie inni powoli odwracali od nich spojrzenie. – Przytulę cię w taksówce, chodź – szybko ruszył na zewnątrz. Izzy za przyciemnioną szybą dostrzegła czyjąś sylwetkę i zatrzymała się niepewnie.   
\- Balthazarze, ale tam ktoś chyba już siedzi.   
\- Tak, wiem – uśmiechnął się i otworzył drzwi.   
Opalony, ubrany w białą koszulę Cas, mrugnął do młodej dziewczyny.   
\- Cas! – Od razu wparowała do taksówki, przytulając go mocno.   
\- Hej, Izzy – zagruchał. Balthazar wślizgnął się na miejsce obok, sprawiając, że Izzy niemalże leżała na Castielu.  
\- Tak, wszyscy szczęśliwi, ale ja jestem głodny. Jedźmy już do domu – poprosił i klepnął kilka razy w siedzenie przed sobą, a kierowca wykręcił z parkingu lotniska i wjechał na tłoczną drogę. 

Podróż była dość ciężka dla nieprzyzwyczajonej do specyficznego ruchu drogowego Izzy. Ciągle gwałtownie skręcali, hamowali, ich szofer krzyczał coś niezrozumiale, wyglądając przez okno i grożąc komuś pięścią. Castiel starał się zajmować dziewczynę rozmową o tym, jak to teraz było w Madrycie czy wcześniej w Ameryce.   
\- No, jesteśmy – westchnął Stark, zaraz wychodząc przez otwarte przez służbę drzwi. Wysiedli przed wejściem do dużego apartamentu zbudowanego z jasnego kamienia. Czarne zdobione balustrady otaczające taras i balkony zapraszały, by się o nie oprzeć i podziwiać ogród, a z większej wysokości: panoramę miasta. Podobnie błękitna woda w basenie: tylko wejść i odpocząć od duchoty panującej na zewnątrz.   
Usiedli na balkonie, patrząc jak służba bierze rzeczy Izzy i niesie do oddzielnego pokoju. Zaraz też przygotowano stół i wnoszono potrawy. Balthazar wskazał niektóre z nich, które uważał za najlepsze. Między innymi pide – turecką odmianę pizzy, wielką tackę meze, czyli przystawek, miski z balik – zupą rybną. Zachwalał też pokrojone już i stojące w małej misce z kostkami lodu arbuzy i melony. Służba przyniosła też jemu i Castielowi po drinku, który tutaj nazywany był mlekiem lwa. Turecka wódka, woda i kostki lodu: tylko tyle składników, a wychodził pyszny, anyżowy smak.   
\- Za Turcję – wzniósł toast Balthazar. Izzy uniosła swoją szklankę z mrożoną herbatą i spojrzała po dwóch mężczyznach.  
\- Za Turcję.

***

Te dwa tygodnie sierpnia spędzone z Izzy i Balthazarem w Turcji minęły nie wiadomo kiedy. Po prostu… jednego dnia przylecieli, zjedli razem kolację, a już kolejnego łapali ostatnie promienie słońca i ruszali na lotnisko, odprawieni przez projektanta. Na lotnisku jednak czekała ich kolejna, mała niespodzianka: media.   
\- Panie Stark, panie Stark! – Krzyczało kilku mężczyzn, pchając się do niego. Castiel pochylił lekko głowę i objął Izzy ramieniem, próbując jak najszybciej ruszyć w stronę odpraw i nie zostać wciągniętym w medialny bełkot i wywiady. – Ponownie jest pan widywany z tą młodą dziewczyną, czy nie sądzi pan, że…  
\- Powinien pan wiedzieć, że nie interesuje mnie zdanie mediów, podobnie jak zdanie wielu, nieznanych mi ludzi. Izzy jest cudowną modelką i uzdolnioną dziewczyną, którą miałem zaszczyt wziąć pod swoje skrzydła.   
\- A Castiel? Czy pana kuzyn to jej ojciec?   
\- Co za niedorzeczności, mój kuzyn jest i był wolny jak ptak. Podobnie jak ja. Dziękuję państwu – po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia, skutecznie zabierając ostatnich reporterów od Casa i Izzy. Po szybkiej instrukcji jak przemieścić się po lotnisku, dziewczyna uścisnęła mocno swojego dawnego opiekuna i obiecała, że napisze jak już wyląduje w Paryżu. Castiel skierował się do innej bramki, gdzie jaskrawe litery układały się w słowo MADRID.

***

Od razu po ślubie Dean pojechał do Włoch – zdawałoby się nudnego, przereklamowanego i zbyt zatłoczonego przez turystów kraju. Dzięki temu uniknął trudnych pożegnań, bo młoda para była już w podróży poślubnej. Widział więc Liv i Majbritt ostatni raz, gdy z uśmiechem wsiadały w swojego wynajętego garbusa i pędziły na lotnisko. Płytę ze zdjęciami i filmami z wesela wysłał im później pocztą.  
Nie zatrzymał się jednak w Rzymie, ani nawet Mediolanie czy Florencji. Wylądował w San Gimignano, niewielkiej miejscowości w Toskanii. Wybrał właśnie to miejsce ze względu na niesamowitą architekturę rodem ze średniowiecza. Zamki, czworoboczne wieże, krużganki i arkady wszystko to nadawało miejscu niesamowity klimat. Dodatkowo udało mu się trafić w to miejsce w najlepszej porze roku – właśnie trwał Messi Medieval Harvest Festival. Ta coroczna impreza przekształcała na kilka dni całe miasto w prawdziwą, historyczną osadę. Na ulicach spotkać można było rycerzy, kuglarzy, przepiękne dworzanki w długich sukniach. Na szerszych traktach i placach odbywały się pojedynki, tańce i pokazy. Najpiękniejsza jednak była parada mężczyzn z proporcami, którzy zaprezentowali tradycyjny taniec, a kolorowy materiał łopotał nad ich głowami.   
Całe miasto zostało specjalnie wystrojone na tę okazję. Wszędzie wisiały kolorowe flagi, zwieszając się z okien wzdłuż całych ulic. W różnych dzielnicach miały odmienne kolory – czerwony, niebieski, zielony i żółty. Pokój Deana znajdował się w części czerwonej, ale to niebieską najczęściej fotografował. Miał chyba słabość do tego koloru – większość jego zdjęć utrzymana była w podobnej kolorystyce.

Po festiwalu jego ulubioną porą do fotografowania stał się wczesny ranek, gdy turystów wciąż jeszcze nie było na uliczkach. Zamiast tego dało się usłyszeć włoskie pozdrowienia „buongiorno amici!” i „ciao bella!”, a po surowych uliczkach rozchodził się zapach świeżego pieczywa. Kupował wtedy świeżutką ciabattę, siadał na zimnych jeszcze o tej porze cegłach Piazza della Cisterna i delektował się atmosferą tego miejsca. Spędził tutaj naprawdę fantastyczne kilka miesięcy.   
A potem wrócił do Paryża. 

Dlaczego w ogóle zawracać sobie głowę Paryżem? Cóż, pewnie by tego nie zrobił, gdyby nie nagła wiadomość, która spadła na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba w pewien gorący czwartek. Obudził się jak zwykle dość wcześnie i wyszedł na swoją zwyczajową wycieczkę bocznymi uliczkami miasteczka. Angelo, właściciel ristorante, nad którą mieszkał, rodowity mieszkaniec San Gimignano, opowiedział mu o fantastycznym miejscu do sfotografowania kilka przecznic dalej i właśnie dzisiaj Dean postanowił to sprawdzić.   
Oczywiście się nie zawiódł – Dean zdążył odkryć, że najlepszych rzeczy do fotografowania nie znajdziesz w turystycznych przewodnikach. Dlatego cieszył się, że mieszka w jakimś miejscu po kilka miesięcy. Dawało mu to czas, żeby zapoznać się z miejscowymi, wkupić w ich łaski i zaufanie. Gdy już mu się udało to drogę do najpiękniejszych, najoryginalniejszych miejsc miał otwartą. Wrócił dopiero późnym wieczorem i zamierzał od razu pójść spać, ale jego wzrok padł na laptopa, leżącego na biurku.   
Chciał tylko sprawdzić pocztę, naprawdę. W skrzynce czekały go jednak takie wieści, że natychmiast kupił bilet do Paryża i następnego dnia stał już pod drzwiami Sama i Gen.

\- Mon dieu, Dean! – Gen wykrzyknęła zaskoczona, zaraz łapiąc go w objęcia i całując w policzek. – Jaki ty jesteś opalony! Wchodź do środka.   
Wielki uśmiech nie schodził Deanowi z twarzy, nawet jeśli spojrzenie na drzwi do gościnnego pokoju obok jego własnego przywołały niechciane wspomnienia. Przez cały dzień nie puścił pary z ust na temat powodów swojego przyjazdu. Chciał to zrobić w odpowiedniej chwili. Tak bardzo zależało mu, żeby zobaczyć ich miny!  
\- Co cię tutaj sprowadza? – zapytał Sam przy kolacji. – To znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle, bardzo się cieszymy, ale już tak długo odrzucałeś nasze zaproszenia... skąd ta zmiana?   
Dean spojrzał triumfująco po ich twarzach. Od bardzo dawna aż tak się nie przejmował takimi rzeczami, ale to... to było coś dużego. I zdecydowanie nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, żeby im tego nie powiedzieć. Ta informacja rozsadzała go od środka i nie mógł się doczekać ich min, gdy im opowie.   
\- No więc... – wziął głęboki oddech i zaraz rzucił na jednym tchu – Wygrałemjedenznajważniejszychświatowychkonkursówfotografii.  
\- Co? – zapytali jednocześnie Sam i Gen, nie do końca go rozumiejąc.   
\- Wygrałem International Photography Award. Jestem najlepszym fotografem roku w kategoriach architektura i natura!   
Wyraz twarzy Sama i Gen wart był wszystkich nagród świata. Tego wieczoru otworzyli butelkę Vernaccio di San Gimignano, białego wina o lekko orzechowym posmaku, które Dean przywiózł im w prezencie. 

***

Kilka dni po powrocie z Turcji, Castiel postanowił pojechać do Escorialu. Wielki budynek wznosił się na wzgórzu. Można było do niego dojść mało urokliwą, betonową ulicą albo pięknym Paseo del Principe otoczonym drzewami i delikatnie zdobionymi ławkami z kutego żelaza.   
Oczywiste jest to, że wybrał drugą opcję. W końcu jednak, gdy znalazł się na białym, wielkim placu przed budynkiem, skręcił w stronę ogrodów. Połacie zieleni, ślicznie przyciętych żywopłotów i malutkich fontann sprawiły, że Cas przypomniał sobie jak tu było kiedyś. Jak damy przechadzały się, trzymając nad sobą parasolki chroniące od madryckiego słońca. Jak co śmielsi mężczyźni, czy czasem nawet młodzi ogrodnicy stający na murkach i niebezpiecznie wychylający się, by zerwać piękne, białe kwiaty podobne do lilii, które rozkwitały między liśćmi drzew. Po chwili uciechy spowodowanej tymi wspomnieniami, ruszył do biblioteki. Ogromnej, mającej wiele, wiele lat. Zapłacił za wejście i powoli ruszył do środka, rozglądając się. Nadal było tak jak kiedyś. Książki stały tak, by można było zobaczyć tytuły, wielkie stoły na środku zostały jednak zastąpione globusami, które zazwyczaj stały gdzieś pod ścianami. Zadzierając głowę do góry, patrzył na obrazy przedstawiające 5 największych nauk i muz, które miały przypominać jak boską i potężną rzeczą jest nauka. Spędził tam wiele czasu, na koniec zachodząc na koniec sali i przypatrując się pozłacanemu przedmiotowi na stojaku. Wydawało się, że była to rozbita kula złożona z najróżniejszej grubości drutów, które spokojnie mogłyby poruszać się obok siebie, gdyby tylko ktoś tknął jeden z nich palcem.   
Było to urządzenie do przypatrywania się, gdzie akurat znajdują się inne planety i słońce, gdy uważano jeszcze, że to Ziemia jest w centrum wszechświata. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, przypominając sobie jak siedział przy stole i przeglądał księgi, jednym uchem słuchając hiszpańskiej tyrady. Uśmiechnął się na te wspomnienia i powoli opuścił pomieszczenie. 

Reszta sierpnia minęła równie szybko co jego początek w Turcji. Zanim Cas się obejrzał dochodził wrzesień, a do niego zadzwonił jakiś nieznany numer. Ostatnio coś pozmieniało mu się w pamięci telefonu i część po prostu usunęło. Niepewnie przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha.  
\- Halo..?  
\- Cas, Cas! Tu Lea, chyba pamiętasz swoją najlepszą lesbijkę, którą kiedykolwiek poznałeś?   
\- Znaczy, pamiętam jeszcze Joannę d’Arc, ale…  
\- Cas, nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Ja tutaj dzwonię w poważnej sprawie, a ty…  
\- Nie brzmisz jakby to była poważna sprawa.  
\- A ty mi przerywasz! – Jęknęła, a brunet nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Posłuchaj! Zrobiłam kilka dużych rzeczy i trochę się rozwinęłam, i… - nabrała powietrza – zostałam nominowana w kategorii Odkrycie Roku w wielkim, bardzo poważnym i ogólnie splendor-konkursie! Będę znana na cały świat, a moje zdjęcie…   
\- Właśnie, jakie zdjęcie wysłałaś? – Spytał ucieszony Cas. Odpowiedź już aż tak mu się nie spodobała. Jego zdjęcie? On… jego twarz?   
\- Tak, ciebie i to jeszcze to zdjęcie z pierwszego dnia, pamiętasz? To na tle murów białych domków w pięknej, kochanej Grecji. Super, co nie? Może powinieneś przyjechać? Słyszałam, że część modeli przyjeżdża i…  
\- Nie, uwierz, nie muszę. Poza tym… gdzie jest rozdanie? W Nowym Jorku. Kochana, nie szastam kasą na wszystkie strony, a jakiś czas temu byłem na objeździe po Ameryce. To zjada trochę pieniędzy.   
Chociaż tak mógł znowu odsunąć się od świata fotografów. Miał poza tym wrażenie, że pewna osoba też tam będzie…   
\- Caaaas. Nie mam co na siebie włożyć – jęknęła mu do słuchawki po zaledwie chwili ciszy.   
\- Wyślę ci numer mojego kuzyna. Zaprojektuje ci cud sukienkę czy co tam chcesz – powiedział i wywinął się od dalszej rozmowy. 

***

Lucie Awards Ceremony miała odbyć się jak zwykle w październiku w Nowym Jorku. Właśnie na tej gali Deanowi miała zostać wręczona nagroda i w tym wypadku nie mógł (a nawet nie chciał) wykręcić się od jej odbioru. Obiecał Samowi i Gen, że wróci jeszcze do nich, żeby pochwalić się statuetką i poleciał do Stanów.   
Och, jak dawno go tutaj nie było! Statua Wolności przywitała go już z daleka, Deana, strudzonego wędrowca, który po latach wraca do rodzinnego kraju. Z tym, że Ameryka wcale nie wydawała mu się już tak bardzo bliska jak dawniej. Przechadzał się uliczkami Nowego Jorku i coraz bardziej przeszkadzały mu wysokie drapacze chmur, surowe ulice i ten wszechobecny tłum ludzi, pędzących w różnych kierunkach. Może to tylko dziwne wrażenie, ale chyba za bardzo przesiąknął już europejskością, żeby cieszyć się tym wszystkim tak jak kiedyś. 

Gala odbywała się w Zankel Hall, jednej z sal Carnegie Hall. Proste, drewniane wnętrze z niewielką sceną i wznoszącymi się nad nią rzędami krzeseł rodem ze starego kina. Dean ubrał się w ten sam garnitur, w którym pojawił się ostatnio na weselu, dzięki czemu wtapiał się odrobinę w tłum eleganckich pań i panów. Mimo to opalona skóra i jeszcze bardziej widoczne niż zwykle piegi i tak zwracały na siebie uwagę innych. Usiadł gdzieś z brzegu i zafascynowany przyglądał się ceremonii. Nigdy wcześniej na żadną nie poszedł i teraz pluł sobie przez to w brodę. Miałby wtedy już jakąś wprawę i obycie w takich sytuacjach. Teraz jednak zżerał go stres. 

Na początku gali wspomina się wspaniałych fotografów, którzy już odeszli z tego świata. Przybliża się ich zdjęcia i życiorysy, przy akompaniamencie muzyki granej na żywo. Na scenie stał fortepian i Dean przez moment miał wrażenie, że zaraz na scenie pojawi się Castiel, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Paradoksalnie miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna dowie się o jego sukcesie. Może nawet byłby choć przez chwilę dumny z tego, że się znali?

Zanim przeszli do tegorocznych nominacji zrobiono krótką przerwę. Dean wyszedł na zewnątrz, mając nadzieję odetchnąć przez chwilę świeżym powietrzem i trochę się uspokoić.   
\- O mój boże, to ty! – usłyszał damski głos za swoimi plecami. Odwrócił się, by zerknąć, o kim mowa i spotkał się z zaskoczonym i zachwyconym spojrzeniem wlepionym w jego postać. Dla pewności rozejrzał się jeszcze niepewnie na boki. Nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu.  
\- Jesteś Dean Winchester, prawda? – zapytała dziewczyna już śmielej, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku. – Nazywam się Lea Poulí. Jestem nominowana w kategorii Odkrycie Roku.   
\- Gratuluję. – Dean uścisnął jej rękę. Przez głowę przeszła mu głupia myśl – skąd ona wiedziała, jak wygląda? Nie pojawił się jak dotąd na żadnej takiej gali, więc raczej nie powinna. Nie było jednak czasu zastanowić się nad tym dłużej, bo dziewczyna pociągnęła dalej jakiś temat o jego pracach.   
\- Palisz? – dziewczyna wyciągnęła w jego kierunku otwartą paczkę.   
\- Dzisiaj tak. – westchnął, łapiąc za papierosa. Nie był tak dobry, jak te mentolowe Grety, ale samo trzymanie go w palcach uspokajało.   
Dryń, dryń, dryń. Trzeci dzwonek. Pora w pośpiechu wrócić na salę.

Usiedli tym razem koło siebie i Dean poczuł się odrobinę mniej samotny w towarzystwie, w którym nikt go nie znał. Komentowali cicho między sobą poszczególne zdjęcia i Dean niemalże pękał z dumy, gdy Lea pochwaliła jego sposób przedstawiania rzeczywistości. Zaraz jednak twarz mu poszarzała, gdy na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Castiela – to, które zapewniło Lei nominację. Przepiękny portret, Deanowi wydawało się, że sam nigdy nie zrobiłby lepszego. Brunet wpatrywał się z uśmiechem w obiektyw, ukazując zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, które Dean tak lubił oglądać. W niebieskich oczach kryło się jednak coś więcej. Jakaś tajemnica, coś smutnego i przerażającego zarazem.   
\- Dean? – usłyszał cichy szept, gdy Lea zaniepokojona przyglądała się jego reakcji.   
\- Um, wow. – wykrztusił usiłując doprowadzić się do porządku. – Świetny portret. Nic dziwnego, że cię wybrali, serio.   
\- Powinnam była cię uprzedzić, że to Castiel i... – dziewczyna zaczęła się cicho tłumaczyć, a jakiś starszy mężczyzna za nimi chrząknął cicho, dając im do zrozumienia, by przestali gadać. Dean ścisnął mocniej poręcz fotela. Skąd u licha...? 

Nie miał czasu jednak wypytać jej o szczegóły, bo na scenie właśnie miano ogłosić zwycięzcę wszystkich kategorii razem, kogoś, kto zgarnie najważniejszy tytuł.   
\- Fotografem Roku zostaje... Dean Winchester. – powiedziała kobieta z jury. Przez moment blondyn nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Nie ruszył się z miejsca. Na sali zapadła cisza i wydawało się, że wszyscy go wypatrują. Dopiero Lea szturchnęła go w porę i niemalże siłą wypchnęła z siedzenia. Po widowni rozległ się cichy pomruk, gdy ludzie z branży po raz pierwszy ujrzeli jego twarz. Młodą, piegowatą twarz chłopca z Lawrence w stanie Kansas.  
\- Ja, ummm, dziękuję za to wyróżnienie. – zająknął się stając przy mównicy. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewałem, a jest to z pewnością jedno z najważniejszych wyróżnień w mojej karierze. Pierwszym z nich była piątka za wypracowanie z historii, które było zupełnie nie na temat. - cichy śmiech rozległ się po sali i Dean ciągnął dalej. – Chciałbym podziękować jury, mojej najbliższej rodzinie, bratu Samowi oraz jego przeuroczej żonie Genevive... Mojemu ojcu, który kupił mi pierwszy aparat... Mojemu, um, nauczycielowi, który zauważył we mnie trochę talentu i... stale mnie inspirował... do sięgania po rzeczy niemożliwe do osiągnięcia. Może nie zawsze się uda, ale zawsze warto próbować. Dziękuję.   
Skłonił się lekko widowni, odebrał statuetkę z rąk pani z jury i na miękkich nogach wrócił na swoje miejsce przy dźwiękach owacji. Chwilę później gala dobiegła końca. 

\- Gratulacje, Dean! – taki okrzyk przywitał go, gdy zjawił się w drzwiach mieszkania Sama i Gen. Na początku był na nich zły, bo żadne z nich nie wyjechało po niego na lotnisko, wykręcając się tanimi wymówkami. W ogóle się nie spodziewał, że szykują dla niego coś takiego! Jednak najmilsze, spotkało go już za chwilę, gdy delikatne ramiona oplotły jego szyję. To Izzy rzuciła się na niego z cichym piskiem radości i Dean też nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Uniósł ją w talii i okręcił ich razem wkoło kilka razy.   
\- Izzy, wow! – powiedział zdziwiony, gdy wreszcie postawił ją na ziemię. – Jak ty wypiękniałaś!  
Przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Była ubrana w prześlicznie skrojoną, białą sukienkę w chabrowe kwiaty. Wcięta była w tali, już od tego momentu rozchodząc się szerzej na boki. Dean szybko przybrał jednak poważną minę i dodał – Nie jestem jednak pewny, czy ta sukienka nie jest odrobinę za krótka.   
\- Deeeeean! – rozległ się jęk chyba wszystkich obecnych i wśród salw śmiechu, uścisków i gratulacji udali się do salonu. Tam spotkała Deana nieco mniej przyjemna niespodzianka.   
\- Co on tutaj robi? – syknął cicho do Sama. Łoś wzruszył lekko ramionami, nachylając się do ucha starszego brata.   
\- Wiesz, on nie jest wcale taki zły... W porządku gość. – powiedział cicho, na co Dean tylko cicho fuknął. Balthazar bardzo źle mu się kojarzył.  
\- Dean, moje gratulacje, moje gratulacje. – Balthazar również pojawił się obok i wcisnął mu w rękę butelkę najlepszej whisky. – Taka okazja wymaga specjalnych środków. 

***

Październik przyniósł dziwnie złą pogodę w Madrycie, od której Cas postanowił jak najszybciej uciec. Spakował się, pożegnał się wylewnie z sąsiadami (czyli zjadł i napił się z nimi przeddzień wyjazdu) po czym wsiadł w samolot i ruszył do… Londynu. Może i bardziej ponurego miejsca o tej porze roku, ale z jaką klasą! Właśnie umilał sobie podróż przeglądając Internet, gdy laptop wydał z siebie cichy świergot ptaka. Cas spojrzał w skrzynkę odbiorczą, była to wiadomość od Izzy.   
Pisała, że wiedzie jej się dobrze, ma niedługo jeden występ w teatrze na fortepianie, bla bla bla nowe przepisy, które ostatnio wypróbowała, zachęcenie by do niej przyjechał… i w końcu od nowego akapitu informacja, że Dean dostał się do wielkiego konkursu i że Sam z Gen robią imprezę-niespodziankę. Na końcu był dopisek „Nie wiem czemu to piszę, wiedząc jak to jest między wami. Jednak w całej euforii po wygranej łatwiej się pogodzić, prawda?”. 

Nieprawda. Nie pogodziliby się i tak. Może ze sobą przespali i co wtedy? Cas by znowu odszedł, zostawiając Deana jeszcze bardziej załamanego.   
Dlatego też zrobił dwie najgorsze rzeczy, które mógł w tej sytuacji (nie licząc lotu do Paryża, czego nie zrobił, bo nie był świrem).   
Pierwszą rzeczą było obejrzenie gali rozdania nagród. Rozłożył się w pokoju hotelowym, bo jeszcze nie znalazł sobie mieszkania ani pracy, zamówił jedzenie i włączył telewizję na odpowiednim programie. 

Oh jak to bolało. Dean taki piękny, opalony i zadowolony wszedł na scenę, chociaż widać było jak odrobinę drżały mu nogi.   
Na tekst o nauczycielu Castiel przełknął, a wino wydało mu się nagle strasznie gorzkie i niesmaczne. Wytarł usta serwetką i rzucił nią w telewizor, przyglądając się jak ta zsuwa się z ekranu na nowo pokazując Deana. Zdjęcie było naprawdę piękne, nic dziwnego, że wygrał… Castiel nie potrafił jednak zdusić myśli, że idealnie by było, gdyby Dean wziął jego zdjęcie i za to wygrał. Może wtedy… istniałaby mała szansa na to, że…   
\- O czym ja myślę – westchnął ciężko, kładąc się na kanapie i odsuwając od siebie kieliszek.   
Drugą rzeczą, którą zrobił choć z małym wyprzedzeniem było…

***

\- Dean! – Izzy znowu do niego podeszła, tym razem mając w dłoni ozdobną reklamówkę. – Dean, to jest prezent. Ode mnie – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i mocno go przytuliła. – Noś to, będzie ci ładnie z tym kolorem. Jest tam też upominek od Balthazara, choć on nie chce się przyznać, że coś ci dał oprócz alkoholu – mrugnęła do niego i zaraz ruszyła w stronę Balthazara, siadając blisko niego i zaczynając rozmawiać. Nie widzieli się prawie dwa miesiące i to już było dla nich ciężkie. Po prostu… zbyt dobrze się dogadywali.   
W kolorowym papierze był za to duży, ręcznie zdobiony pokrowiec na aparat z wnękami na kilka obiektywów, złożony statyw. Miał specjalne zapięcie, by można go było nosić przy pasku spodni lub na dłuższym pasku, na ramieniu. Kolor za to był głęboki i… niebieski. Podobny do morza, które Dean oglądał we Włoszech. Przy zamku kiwał się radośnie mały, biało-czarny słonik z podniesioną na szczęście trąbą.

W środku owinięte w papier było pudełeczko z pięknymi spinkami do mankietów. Zamiast normalnego grawerunku czy kształtu były okrągłe z błękitnym, mieniącym się okiem proroka. Była to najbardziej rozpoznawalna rzecz z Turcji.   
\- Uważaj tylko, bo w odróżnieniu do wszystkiego co na targu, te są szklane i bardzo delikatne – rzucił z drugiej strony pokoju Balthazar, błyskając białym rzędem zębów. Po prawie 3 miesiącach w Turcji był cudownie opalony.

Gdy Winchester podziękował i zaczął z pomocą Gen przypinać nowe spinki, Balthazar spojrzał z naganą na Izzy.   
\- Czemu nie powiedziałaś od kogo jest naprawdę ten prezent?   
\- Który? Przecież oka są twoje – odparła spokojnie brunetka, wystukując palcami rytm na kolanie. Klepnął ją delikatnie w odkryte ramię.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, o którym prezencie mówię. – Szepnął i w odpowiedzi dostał smutne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.   
\- Gdybym powiedziała mu od kogo to dostał, nie przyjąłby tego. Albo nie nosił ze względu… ze względu, że jest to od Casa.   
\- A co on sam na to?   
\- Zgodził się, żebym powiedziała, że to ode mnie – spuściła wzrok na swoje kolana. – Balthazar, naprawdę chciałabym, żeby byli znowu radośni, skaczący wokół siebie, ale… dobrze wiesz jak jest.   
Blondyn uśmiechnął się smutno. Wiedział chyba jeszcze lepiej niż ona.


	17. Nora

Castiel może nie znalazł jeszcze mieszkania, ale pracę? A i owszem. Dostał właśnie pełny etat z marszu w angielskim barze. Stał za ladą mając na sobie zawsze białą koszulę z zawiniętymi rękawami i szelki. Czuł się w tym miejscu całkiem nieźle. Codziennie wysłuchiwał koleejnych opowieści klientów, codziennie dowiadywał się czegoś nowego o dawno zapomnianej przez niego Anglii. 

Była już 23, gdy przy drzwiach zrobił się hałas. Goście wstawali gwałtownie z miejsc i wychodzili. Mijali lekko przygarbioną kobietę bez słowa.   
\- Co się dzieje?   
Phil, którego zdradzała żona, obejrzał się za siebie i westchnął.   
\- Znowu przyszła. Kobieta straciła dziecko i nie może wyjść z ciągłego szoku, nie potrafi pracować… zapuściła się, a nie chce stracić mieszkania. A to jej właśnie grozi – spojrzał poważnie na dno szklanki i podsunął ją Castielowi pod nos. Napełnił ją, zerkając nadal na postać przy drzwiach. Skądś kojarzył tę sylwetkę…

***

W całym tym wesołym rozgardiaszu, przy dobrych alkoholach i wyśmienitych nastrojach Dean był w stanie znieść nawet Balthazara. Bądź co bądź Izzy zdawała się być do niego bardzo przywiązana. Obserwował ich kątem oka, jak szepczą coś między sobą, śmiejąc się z własnych żartów. Nie potrafił czuć do niego niechęci w takiej chwili. Właściwie, nie miał powodów, by być na niego tak bardzo złym... Poznali się po prostu w dość niefortunnym momencie w życiu Deana. Fakt, że był kuzynem Castiela wcale nie ułatwiał sprawy. Tak bardzo chciałby tę samą radość Balthazara zobaczyć w niebieskich oczach Castiela! Usłyszeć tę nutkę dumy w głosie... Musi ją usłyszeć!  
Złapał za telefon i rzucił się w kierunku balkonu, by na chwilę znaleźć chociaż odrobinę prywatności. Słońce zachodziło różową łuną nad Paryżem, a czubek wieży Eiffla ginął już w ciemniejszych, granatowych barwach. Dean zaczął wyszukiwać numer Castiela w kontaktach, gdy sobie przypomniał – usunął go przy okazji ich ostatniej, żałosnej rozmowy w Sylwestra.   
I tak znał go na pamięć. Mógłby wcisnąć odpowiednie cyfry. Ale wspomnienie tego jednego, zimowego telefonu przypomniało mu, jak to wszystko może źle się skończyć. Jak bardzo kiepski był to pomysł. Dean nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kolejną taką akcję. Musiał wreszcie dać Castielowi żyć swoim własnym życiem. Życiem, w którym nie było dla niego miejsca.   
Wrócił do towarzystwa, chwilowy zły humor zakrywając maską wesołości i sporą dawką alkoholu. W wieczór taki jak dzisiaj wszyscy mu to wybaczą. 

\- Hej, nie mieliśmy czasu się pożegnać, więc postanowiłam zadzwonić, pogratulować, zapytać czy bezpiecznie dotarłeś na miejsce... – Lea przygryzała wargę nerwowo, rozmawiając z Deanem przez telefon. W końcu wciąż był dla niej swego rodzaju wzorem do naśladowania. Naprawdę ceniła go jako fotografa, wręcz uwielbiała jego zdjęcia. Niewielu było takich artystów w ich fotograficznym światku. – Wyglądałeś na lekko rozbitego.  
\- Dziwisz mi się? – zaśmiał się Dean do słuchawki, może nie do końca szczerze. – Nie co dzień wygrywa się taką prestiżową nagrodę. Ale nie martw się o mnie. Dotarłem bezpiecznie na miejsce, a ciebie ta rozmowa będzie kosztować majątek, bo jestem chwilowo we Francji.   
\- Chwilowo? Jak to chwilowo? – zapytała zaciekawiona. Wiedziała ze zdjęć Deana, że często podróżuje. Łatwo było w ten sposób odtworzyć trasę jego wędrówki, a jeśli chodzi o koszt... cóż, przeżyje jeszcze jakoś te 10 minut.  
\- No tak, paryskie powietrze nie bardzo mi służy. Potrzebuję nowych miejsc do fotografowania. – Dean wzruszył ramionami, chociaż ona nie mogła tego widzieć. – Zastanawiam się, dokąd polecieć i nie mam pomysłu. Może kupię jakiś bilet na chybił trafił?  
\- Dean! Daj spokój! – Lea automatycznie podniosła głos z podekscytowania. – Byłeś już w Grecji? Wiem, że nie, widziałabym na zdjęciach. Więc musisz koniecznie tutaj wpaść! Wiesz, że ja nie zajmuję się architekturą, więc miałbyś co robić. A ja mogłabym podpatrzeć profesjonalistę w pracy. Super układ! Moje mieszkanie jest w stanie pomieścić nas oboje, nie martw sie o to! Co powiesz?   
Zapadła chwila ciszy, gdy Dean się zastanawiał. Lubił ją i normalnie od razu skorzystałby z takiej okazji, ale to zdjęcie Castiela... jeżeli są znajomymi? Jeżeli Castielowi zachce się kiedyś ją odwiedzić? A może to właśnie dobry powód, żeby się zgodzić? I chociaż wiedział, że to mało prawdopodobne to jakaś malutka część jego podświadomości cicho na to liczyła. Ciekawe, jak oni się w ogóle poznali. Może uda mu się tego dowiedzieć?  
\- Dean, nie daj się prosić. – już spokojniej powiedziała Lea, przerywając ten moment niezręcznej ciszy.  
\- To szykuj dla mnie pokój, bo wsiadam w najbliższy samolot do Grecji. – odpowiedział podejmując szybko decyzję. 

***

Jedyne, o czym teraz marzyła to mojito. Ewentualnie martini. W ostateczności wódka. Nic w jej życiu się teraz nie liczyło. Nie dbała o nic. O swój wygląd, o opinię innych ludzi. Miała ich osądy gdzieś! W końcu, co oni wiedzą? Co w życiu widzieli? Nie mają o niczym pojęcia.   
Wtoczyła się do pubu, jak zwykle widząc jedynie odwracające się w drugą stronę głowy i ukradkowe, potępiające spojrzenia. Czasami nawet gorzej – litościwe. Cóż jej po litości innych ludzi? Usiadła przy barze od razu zamawiając kolejkę. Nawet nie spojrzała na barmana. On też nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Czasami tacy jak on próbowali ją zagadywać, pytać co się dzieje. Nie odpowiadała. Bo i po co?   
\- Hannah? – usłyszała zaskoczony głos. Znała skądś ten głos... chyba jednak nie zależało jej aż tak bardzo, żeby sobie przypomnieć do kogo należy, więc opróżniła szybko kieliszek i zamówiła kolejnego drinka. Barman jednak stał nad nią w bezruchu, zmuszając by podniosła wreszcie wzrok z lady na niego.  
\- Czy mogę dostać wreszcie swoje... och. – zatrzymała się w pół zdania wpatrując się w mężczyznę za barem. Chyba naprawdę go kiedyś gdzieś spotkała. Pamięć płatała jej teraz figle. A może to wina alkoholu? Nie była pewna. Właściwie jakie to ma znaczenie? Żadne. – Swojego drinka?  
Brunet postawił przed nią kolejną szklankę, ale nie odszedł.   
\- Jesteś Hannah, prawda? – ponowił pytanie.   
\- A co tobie do tego? – zapytała zdenerwowana. – Tak, jestem Hannah, atrakcja miejscowego cyrku, popychadło i pośmiewisko całej dzielnicy. Lepiej zajmij się innymi klientami, zamiast jedną starą pijaczką.   
Machnęła na niego ręką jak na natrętną muchę. Miała nadzieję, że się wystraszy i odejdzie, jak większość z tych, którzy kiedykolwiek odważyli się do niej odezwać. Nie przyjmowała pomocy od nikogo, bo po prostu nie widziała dla siebie żadnych perspektyw na przyszłość. Chciała jedynie spokoju – spokoju od smutnych myśli, komorników i natrętnych barmanów. 

Hannah. Ona… po prostu tu była. Kobieta, która zawsze tryskała spokojnym optymizmem, wierzyła, że będzie dobrze i potrafiła podejmować decyzje w najbardziej stresujących sytuacjach… teraz była pijana.   
Castiel nie mógł w to uwierzyć, więc po trzecim dopomnieniu się podał jej kieliszek.   
Od kiedy piła? Żeby mieć chwilę na zebranie myśli odwrócił się i zaczął przecierać szklanki. Ich organizmy tak nie reagowały! Chyba, że… tak, to było to. Kiedyś Castiela często skręcał kostkę, a ona nie mogła zrosnąć się przez dwa dni, bo była ciągle i ciągle skręcana. U ludzi to nazywane było nawykowym skręceniem woreczka stawowego.   
U Hannah… najwidoczniej nawykowym piciem. Organizm przyjął już tak dużą dawkę alkoholu i z taką częstotliwością, że się do niego przyzwyczaił. Stwierdził, że ciągle dostarczany jest rzeczą normalną i nie należy z nim walczyć. Brunetka była więc zdana na nietrzeźwość, kaca i inne skutki picia, które normalnie Długowiecznym nie groziły.  
Co do cholery się stało?!  
Odwrócił się, ruszając do niej. 

\- Hannah – powtórzył jeszcze raz dokładnie, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. – Hannah, to ja. Castiel.   
\- Castiel? – zapytała zaskoczona, czując gorący dotyk na swoim nadgarstku. Przez moment zdawało jej się, że kojarzy skądś to imię. Gdzieś już je słyszała... Może przed wiekami? A może wczoraj?   
\- Castiel... – powtórzyła, jakby mogło jej to pomóc w odnalezieniu odpowiedniej informacji, gdzieś, w zakątkach przeżartej alkoholem i ukrytej pod warstwą żałoby pamięci. Spojrzała na tę twarz. Gdzieś już ją widziała. A raczej kiedyś. Bo wiadomo, że jeśli się spotkali, to na pewno na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Hannah od zawsze miała słabość do tego rejonu świata, więc spędziła tu kilka wieków, rzadko kiedy niepokojona przez swoich... – Och.   
Ciche westchnienie wyrwało się z jej piersi, gdy udało jej się wreszcie połączyć fakty. Już wiedziała, kim jest ten brunet.   
\- Co tu robisz? – wymamrotała, czując rosnącą złość. – Przyjechałeś pośmiać się z naiwnej, zacofanej kuzynki? Czy nikt nie może po prostu dać mi spokoju?   
TRZASK.   
Szklanka z alkoholem pękła w jej dłoni, tak mocno ją nieświadomie ściskała. Krople czerwonej krwi ściekały po okruchach szkła. Rana na dłoni nie goiła się już tak dobrze jak dawniej. Postrzępiona skóra zrosła się byle jak, jakby ona również była pijana i nie do końca wiedziała, co robi. W ten sposób powstała brzydka blizna. Kolejna.   
Hannah, po chwilowym osłupieniu, wybiegła z płaczem z baru. Odprowadziły ją spojrzenia. Oburzone i litościwe, te, których nie znosiła najbardziej.

Castiel chciał za nią biec. To, jak zrosła się jej skóra było złe. Było… niemalże niemożliwe. Wyrwał się do przodu, przywalając biodrem w bar i zaraz sycząc niezadowolony. Zgarnął powoli szkło, wycierając dokładnie blat.   
\- Co jej się dokładnie stało? – Spytał jednego ze starszych klientów, który patrzył posępnie na resztę szkła w dłoniach Casa.   
\- Wynajmowała mieszkania dla studentów. Ogólnie wszystko pięknie, znała się tu z wieloma osobami, a później miała dziecko. Zmarło jej, biedaczysko, jak miało jakiś rok – wzruszył ramionami i dopił whisky, zaraz się podnosząc. – No to dob…  
\- Wie pan gdzie to jest? Było nie było, to moja daleka rodzina – wypalił szybko, sięgając po notes z długopisem. Podsunął mu i po chwili już miał jej adres. Odetchnął cicho i kiwnął mężczyźnie głową, życząc mu dobrej nocy.

***

Lea ubrana w kremowe spodnie i brązową koszulkę czekała na lotnisku z dużą kartką z imieniem DEAN. W końcu go zobaczyła: opalony, z walizką i dużym, niebieskim pokrowcem na aparat ze słonikiem. Śliczna, pewnie ręczna robota.   
Pomachała kartką i zaraz mogła już otwarcie przytulić fotografa ze snów. Widząc lekko zaskoczoną minę Deana, zaśmiała się cicho i ukryła połowę twarzy za kartą.   
\- Nie myśl sobie nic, Dean. Nie interesują mnie mężczyźni – jej oczy rozbłysły. Nałożyła swój kapelusz i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że przyjechałeś – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, otwierając drzwi do klatki schodowej. Weszli kilka pięter w górę, a ona znowu sięgnęła po mały kluczyk do drzwi mieszkania. Weszła, niemalże pęczniejąc z dumy. Jasne, otwarte mieszkanie aż zapraszało. Kuchnia z odrobiną zieleni i brązu szczyciła się zwisającymi z sufitu gołymi żarówkami, salon z dużą kanapą i drzwiami na balkon. Tam stał stolik i dwa wiklinowe fotele wraz z przerzuconymi pledami. To tam tak uwielbiał siedzieć Castiel – pomyślała w pewnym momencie i westchnęła, rzucając na sofę swoją torbę. Pokazała Deanowi łazienkę z dużą wanną, później drzwi do swojej sypialni, które jedynie poklepała, a na koniec otworzyła pokój Deana. Nie wspominała kto wcześniej tam spał.   
\- A więc tutaj teraz mieszkasz – odsłoniła rolety, wpuszczając popołudniowe słońce do środka. Padło na całkiem spore łóżko, prostą, białą szafę i biurko. Z sufitu zwisały tym razem kwiaty, a u jednej paproci liście sięgały już podłogi. Sięgnęła do biurka by chwycić trzy małe kluczyki. Podawała mu po jednym, od razu tłumacząc.  
\- To jest od klatki schodowej, to jest od mieszkania, a ten jest od piwnicy. Trzymam tam wino, a gdybyś postanowił wypożyczyć rower czy inne cudeńko to powinno się tam zmieścić. Albo jak w zamrażarce nie ma miejsca, to tam naprawdę jest zimno. – Poklepała go po dłoni i sięgnęła do nadgarstka po gumkę, która do tej pory ukryta była pod warstwą bransolet. Związała włosy w duży, koński ogon i ruszyła znowu do kuchni.   
\- Rozgość się, ja zrobię zimną kawę. Musisz być wypompowany po locie, co? Na mnie zawsze samoloty źle działają – skrzywiła się, lekko wystawiając język. Widząc na jego twarzy rozbawienie, sama się znowu uśmiechnęła.   
Wyglądając przez dziurę w ścianie z kuchni do salonu, patrzyła jak Dean rozgląda się po tym największym pomieszczeniu. Na półkach stały różne zdjęcia samej Lei lub ze znajomymi. Na ścianach za to w większym formacie porozwieszane były jej prace, które cokolwiek osiągnęły. 

Mieszkanko było przepiękne, więc Dean rozglądał się po nim ciekawie, podczas gdy dziewczyna szykowała kawę. Uśmiechnął się na widok zdjęć z przyjaciółmi – Lea miała ich zaskakująco dużo jak na fotografa. On zazwyczaj był po drugiej stronie obiektywu, nikomu nie pozwalając dobrać się do kochanego aparatu. Ramka po ramce przesuwał się do coraz starszych zdjęć i wtedy go dostrzegł. Castiel. Oczywiście, że miała z nim zdjęcie. Wciągnął cicho powietrze patrząc na jego wesołe, niebieskie oczy, które na tle niebieskiego morze wyglądały po prostu... niesamowicie.  
Stali we dwójkę na plaży, w tle mając błękitne niebo i ciemniejsze o kilka tonów fale. Lea miała zrobione dwa warkocze, a rondo kapelusza uginało się przy twarzy Casa, który robił zdjęcie. Dziewczyna ubrana w górę od bikini, a Castiel jak to facet: bez koszulki. We dwójkę szczerzyli się do aparatu i gdyby nie informacja, że Lea była lesbijką można by uznać ich za parę. 

Z trudem odwrócił wzrok od zdjęcia, gdy usłyszał głos Lei wołającej go na gotową kawę.  
Wyszli na taras, rozkoszując się pięknym, greckim popołudniem.   
\- Prześwietliłem cię trochę w Internecie. – zaczął Dean, poprawiając się na fotelu żeby lepiej widzieć dziewczynę. – Podoba mi się kolorystyka twoich zdjęć. Jak uzyskujesz takie barwy?  
Przez następną godzinę rozprawiali o technikach, sprzęcie i swoich upodobaniach w kwestiach czysto zawodowych. Co, jak, dlaczego. W części się zgadzali, w części nie. Najwięcej i tak pewnie uda im się zobaczyć dopiero, gdy wyjdą z aparatami w plener.  
\- Więc, Lea, musisz mi pokazać okolicę. – powiedział zapatrzony w horyzont przed nimi. Spostrzegł jej wzrok i wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Daj spokój, nie jestem aż tak zmęczony, żeby cały dzień odpoczywać. Możemy się po prostu przejść na spacer, nawet bez aparatów. Zobaczymy, co i jak, zdecydujemy, od czego chcemy jutro zacząć. Co ty na to? 

Lea z niemałą ulgą przyjęła szybkie zregenerowanie się Deana po zobaczeniu zdjęcia z Casem. Może… nie wiedziała, jak to jest między nimi. Ale miała wrażenie, że obaj po prostu zbyt się boją. A raczej, że Cas boi się zaakceptować to, o co walczy Dean. A raczej walczył, bo teraz wydawało się, że po Castielu został mu jedynie gorzki żal.   
Przed nimi przechodziła jakaś dziewczyna z dość sporym psem, a Lea zapatrzyła się na nią z uśmiechem. Słysząc chrząknięcie obok, wyszczerzyła się, ale nie powstrzymała lekkiego różu na policzkach.   
\- Więc? Kto to? – Spytał spokojnie Dean, upijając trochę kawy.   
Poulí przeczekała aż ta przejdzie pod nimi i skręci za ich kamieniczkę.  
\- To jest Sevi. Savina. Jest piękna i… zaręczona ze swoim amerykańskim chłopakiem – uśmiechnęła się smutno i słomką szturchnęła kostki lodu pływające w jej kawie. – Ale dla mnie pozostaje kimś w rodzaju crusha. Robi dobre imprezy, czasem mnie nawet na nie zaprasza – powiedziała w jednej chwili podekscytowana. – Ale – znowu utrata zaangażowania w głosie – jest zapyziałą hetero. Nawet jeśli miałabym wtargnąć między nich, no to nic z tego – wzruszyła lekko ramionami i upiła kawy. – Miłość nie zawsze jest idealna. – Zerknęła na Deana, a później wbiła wzrok w linię horyzontu. 

\- Chodźmy. Pokażę ci najładniejsze miejsca aż nie zajdzie słońce. A później idziemy na wino – mrugnęła do niego, biorąc cienką kurtkę z frędzlami takie, jakie noszono za czasów dzieci kwiatów.   
Wyszli na odrobinę już chłodniejsze, październikowe powietrze. Ludzi było niewielu: a na pewno nie zza granicy. Dean jednak mocno opalony wtapiał się niejako między innych. Jedynie trochę ciemniejsze ubrania i zbyt jasne włosy go wyróżniały.   
Ruszyli bez aparatów i bez innego sprzętu, uzbrojeni jedynie w małą torebkę Lei. Idąc w różne miejsca opowiadali trochę o sobie. To o podróżach, to o ludziach, których poznali w swoim specyficznym zawodzie… ogólnie większość tematów sprowadzała się do fotografii.   
\- No, kolejne miejsce – uśmiechnęła się, stając na klifie i wskazując w dół. Urwana skała pod nimi zmieniała się w biały piasek bez żadnych brudów, choćby najmniejszego glona. Parasole i leżaki, już złożone, stały w równych rzędach. Przy plaży za to rozciągały się szerokie, białe schody z balustradami, jakich nie powstydziłyby się pałace.   
\- To jest najbogatsza dzielnica. Nie ma tu hoteli. To wszystko prywatne domy bogaczy – machnęła dłonią na pnącą się niemal pionowo powierzchnię, z której co raz wyskakiwały białe domki z niebieskimi okiennicami. Dookoła nich były pozawieszane świecące już na złoto lampy, żeby jeszcze bardziej oczarować osoby, których na to nie stać. – Samo utrzymanie jest przerażające, patrząc na to, jak często muszą malować te okiennice i domy. Nasłonecznienie jest ogromne, nocą czasem doskwierają owady przez te wielkie ogrody na dachach – wskazała na najwyższe budynki. – Ale wiesz… życie po królewsku. Służba i śniadanie do łóżka. – mrugnęła do niego. – Nie mam nic przeciwko dobrej kawie do łóżka. Tak tylko mówię. – Poklepała go po ramieniu i ruszyli dalej. 

Jeszcze jakiś czas chodzili tak z jednego miejsca w inne, ale słońce nieubłaganie zaczęło znikać, zabierając ciepło, a przynosząc bryzę, która przedzierała się nawet przez całe alejki domów, wiejąc w stronę wody, jakby zachęcając do nocnej kąpieli.   
\- Jak będzie cieplejsza noc i pełnia możemy iść do jednego stawu, bardziej na północ. Jakieś pół godziny marszu, ale warto. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego ponownie, patrząc ponad nich na pnącza winogron i kiwi. Winogrona były już albo zebrane, albo powoli się wysuszały, jednak kiwi zwieszały się nad głowami jak granaty, grożąc nagłym upadkiem. – Castielowi tamten staw przypadł do gustu. Chyba z pięć razy bez mojej wiedzy tam polazł – parsknęła i zaraz zrozumiała swoją gafę. Sięgnęła po jego dłoń i ścisnęła lekko, wzdychając krótko.   
\- Dobre wino – mruknęła, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko i pociągnęła go w kolejną alejkę.   
\- Tutaj mają najlepsze – dodała zaraz, wchodząc pod baldachim z fioletowych, wielkich kwiatów o kształcie kielichów. W pnącza i między kwiaty wplecione były żarówki i małe, choinkowe światełka, które rozświetlały wszystko. U progu małej restauracji siedział młody chłopak grając spokojnie na skrzypcach. Lea przywitała się z nim, a ten ucałował jej dłoń i skinął Deanowi, wskazując na jeden z wolnych stolików pod kwiatami. W całym miejscu panował przyjemny, tym razem cichy, szum rozmów. Ludzie słuchali grania syna właściciela, czekając na posiłek lub objadając się mezedes.   
\- Więc… za Grecję? – Spytała się, podnosząc kieliszek, gdy już podano im wino. – Rozchmurz się Dean. Albo będą następni, albo wróci on – mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo. 

Lea była wspaniałą towarzyszką. Rozgadana i roześmiana nie wymuszała na Deanie żadnych rozmów. Wszystkie konwersacje przebiegały im gładko i przyjemnie. Jedyną wadą tego jej gadulstwa było częste wspominanie Castiela – Dean za każdym razem wstrzymywał lekko oddech na dźwięk jego imienia. Z tych rzucanych przypadkowo strzępów wspomnień Lei wydedukował tyle, że mocno się zaprzyjaźnili i Cas spędził tu z nią całkiem sporo czasu. Pewnie nawet więcej niż z nim, bo ten tydzień w Paryżu wydawał się teraz śmiesznie krótkim okresem czasu. A przecież tyle się wtedy wydarzyło.   
Wieczorem wybrali się do prawdziwej greckiej knajpki i w tym momencie Dean żałował, że jednak nie wziął aparatu. Niektóre chwile mogą się nie powtórzyć, a on miał wrażenie, że to właśnie jedna z tych chwil. Zachwyt nowym miejscem, przyjemne zaskoczenie, pierwsze wrażenie. Wiedział jednak na pewno, że będzie musiał tu wrócić i jakoś złapać tę atmosferę.   
\- Za Grecję. – odpowiedział na toast Lei, krzywiąc się lekko na dalsze zdanie. Nie skomentował go jednak, bo nie czuł się na siłach, by o tym dzisiaj rozmawiać. Nawet jeśli bardzo interesowało go, co Lea o tym wszystkim wie.

***

Trzask zamykanych drzwi, szybkie kroki, co raz słabiej zduszony płacz.  
Nawet nie wiedziała, jakim cudem znalazła się z powrotem w mieszkaniu. To zupełnie tak, jakby nogi same ją tu przyprowadziły. W ogóle o tym nie myślała. Chyba o niczym nie myślała, gdy tak biegła i płakała całą drogę.   
Hannah w ostatnim czasie płakała bardzo dużo. Nawet jeśli nie starczało jej łez, suchy szloch wyrywał się z jej piersi za każdym razem, gdy rozglądała się po opustoszałym mieszkaniu. Gdy patrzyła na zdjęcia w kolorowych ramkach powieszone na brudnoszarej (niegdyś żółtej) tapecie. Zdjęcia jej maleńkiego synka, którego kochała nad życie. Marzyła o tym od tak dawna... O dziecku, mężu, normalnym życiu bez wiszącego nad nią widma przeszłości. Wszystko układało się wręcz idealnie i Hannah po pewnym czasie wyzbyła sie poprzednich obaw i pozwoliła sobie zaryzykować. Pozwoliła sobie na szczęście. Nie trwało to długo.

Przez najbliższe kilka dni nie wychodziła z domu. Bała się, że spotka Castiela. Zresztą, zdaje się, że on dość często przychodził. Pukał i pukał, a gdy nie otwierała siadał pod drzwiami i coś opowiadał. Na początku nawet nie zwracała uwagi na to, co mówi. Wszystko wydawało się nieważne i wyblakłe. Poza tym miała nadzieję, że wreszcie odpuści i wróci skądkolwiek przyszedł.   
Wreszcie jednak musiała wybrać się do sklepu. W jej lodówce leżała już tylko zapleśniała połówka cytryny i kilka słoików. Nie było za to ani jednej butelki alkoholu, a ona czuła wielką potrzebę wypicia kilku drinków. Ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi sprawdzając, czy nie ma nigdzie Castiela. Nie było. Wymknęła się z własnego mieszkania niczym duch, schodząc po schodach do najbliższego sklepu.   
\- Dawno pani nie widziałem, pani Johnson. – powiedział uprzejmie sprzedawca, krzywiąc się lekko na widok jej stanu.   
\- Mhm. – mruknęła cicho potakująco, rzucając szybkie spojrzenia na półkę z alkoholem. Złapała za butelkę najtańszego wina i postawiła je na ladzie. Po chwili namysłu przyniosła jeszcze jedną.  
\- Pani Johnson... – westchnął sprzedawca. – nie sądzisz, że to za dużo?   
\- Nie twoja sprawa, Mark. – warknęła. Jak zwykle usiłował ją moralizować. Sprzedawca monopolowego mówi jej, że kupuje za dużo! Powinien się cieszyć, w końcu na tym zarabia. 

Mark pokręcił lekko głową ze zrezygnowaniem i skasował jej zamówienie, pakując butelki do papierowej torby. Po cichu dorzucił jeszcze kilka bułek i ser. Znali się przed jej tragedią i oglądał jej upadek zza swoje sklepowej lady. Gdy pomyślał, że to samo mogłoby spotkać jego i dwójkę jego urwisów całkowicie ją rozumiał. Nie umiał jednak jej pomóc w żaden sposób, jak tylko dostarczać czasem odrobiny jedzenia.  
\- Uważaj na siebie, Hannah. – powiedział cicho, obserwując ją jak wychodzi.   
\- Cześć, Mark. – odpowiedziała machając lekko ręką. Wyszła na zimne, londyńskie powietrze. Od razu odkorkowała butelkę i pociągnęła kilka łyków. Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku mieszkania, pragnąc ukryć się w nim na kolejne kilka dni.

Przed drzwiami spotkała ją jednak niemiła niespodzianka. Castiel siedział na progu i najwyraźniej jak zwykle zaczął do niej mówić przez zamknięte drzwi. Chciała cicho wycofać się z korytarza i umknąć gdzieś do parku, ale było już za późno. Bystre oko bruneta dostrzegło ją już i Cas poderwał się z ziemi.  
\- Witaj, Hannah. – usłyszała wyraźny, zdecydowany głos.   
\- Witaj. – odpowiedziała. Od razu zaczęła go ignorować i skierowała się do drzwi. Miała nadzieję w ten sposób się go pozbyć. Wyciągnęła klucz i drżącą ręką usiłowała włożyć go do dziurki. Bezskutecznie.   
Castiel bez słowa wziął od niej klucz i otworzył drzwi. Weszli oboje do środka, bo teraz Hannah nie miała już możliwości się go pozbyć. Nie zdejmując butów ani płaszcza kobieta rzuciła się na kanapę od razu łapiąc za butelkę. Na Castiela nawet nie spojrzała. Miała nadzieję, że się wystraszy i wyjdzie.   
Castiel wszedł do mieszkania, rozglądając się. Ręce trzymał za sobą, lekko pochylony, jak staromodny Sherlock poszukujący poszlak. W końcu byli w Londynie! 

Przeszedł przez całe mieszkanko, oglądając stare, zapuszczone pomieszczenia. To na pewno nie był ten budynek i te pokoje, które wynajmowała. Pewnie je straciła lub poszły w zastaw za te. Westchnął cicho, przesuwając palcem po szafce i zbierając cały kurz. Wytarł go rękaw ciemnej koszulki. Sięgnął do szafki po kieliszek wina, przepłukał go odrobiną wody i poszedł do salonu. Usiadł obok niej, nalał sobie spokojnie wina z drugiej, niezajmowanej przez nią butelki. Długi czas siedział w milczeniu. Wiedział, że była teraz jak spłoszone zwierzę. W końcu przesunął rękę w górę i położył ją za jej plecami, nie dotykając jej jednak. Było chyba dobrze, nie wydawała się bardziej spięta, a może nawet… uspokojona?   
\- Więc… tak jak kiedyś w Irlandii? – Powiedział cicho i spojrzał na jej niegdyś śliczne, błękitne oczy. Teraz wydawały się mętne, przekrwione… zbyt zniszczone przez te wszystkie wieki. Irlandia to były dla nich piękne, spokojne lata gdy właśnie tak siedząc i pijąc wino w milczeniu umilali sobie płynący czas. – Nie wymagam, żebyś cokolwiek mówiła. Sam dojdę, co i jak… a na razie po prostu cieszę się, że żyjesz. Hannah. – Szepnął jej imię i uśmiechnął się, widząc jej lekkie drgnięcie. Wiedział, że lubiła to, jaki miał głos, jak miękko wypowiadał zawsze jej imię. Choć była trochę starsza, tak przy Casie wydawała się mała i bezbronna. Taka… taka właśnie jak teraz. Złamana przez życie o wiele bardziej niż Cas. I może dzięki niej chociaż na kilka tygodni zapomni o pustym bólu w sercu.

***

Gdzieś koło godziny dziesiątej w kuchni pojawiła się zawinięta w za dużą koszulkę Lea. Roześmiana i radosna jak skowronek spojrzała na Deana, pokazując mu wyświetlacz komórki.   
\- Patrz! – Pisnęła zadowolona. Winchester przetarł oczy i ziewnął głośno, próbując skupić się na SMSie i kawie w dłoni jednocześnie. Ciężkie zadanie, zwłaszcza, gdy tekst jest napisany po grecku z wyjątkiem słowa Club gdzieś w środku.   
\- Co to jest?   
\- To jest… Dean… - poprawiła szybko włosy i spojrzała na swój telefon jak na największy skarb. – To jest wiadomość od mojej znajomej, że załatwiła nam dwie wejściówki. Na dzisiaj! Rozumiesz, na dzisiaj, do Trypono Club.   
\- Tryp-co? – Kolejny łyk kawy. Może to przez niedobudzenie jeszcze trochę nie ogarnia? Nie mógł do końca określić czy się wyspał. Pokój wydawał się dziwnie… nie jego. Albo po prostu zbyt pusty jak na jedną osobę w tamtym łóżku.   
\- Try-po-no. To po grecku… jak to jest w angielskim… nora. Tak, nora. – Zaśmiała się, widząc jego minę. – Uwierz… nie pożałujesz. – Mrugnęła do niego i zabrała mu kawę, upijając kilka łyków. Przeciągnęła się, a Dean mógł przez chwilę widzieć koronkę jej majtek.   
\- Jak podejrzewam to dopiero na wieczór? – Lea pokiwała głową i ogłosiła, że mają szybko się ogarnąć, bo za jakieś dwie godziny i tak robią przerwę. Muszą, bo i tak nie ma sensu chodzić w sam środek dnia i robić zdjęcia. Będą rozmazane przez samą temperaturę, która dzisiaj miała być całkiem wysoka jak na tę porę roku. 

\- Dean! Chodź, to tutaj! – zawołała. Była już prawie trzynasta, a większość przyjemnych, postawionych w cieniu i pod daszkami restauracji i kafejek było zajętych. Lea się jednak nie pomyliła: „Elia” czyli „Oliwka” była otwarta i tylko w części zapełniona. Stoliki na zewnątrz były puste przez temperaturę, jednak mało kto wiedział, że przy małych, rozrośniętych jednak drzewkach oliwnych przy stolikach było przyjemnie chłodno, a zdarzał się nawet wietrzyk.   
Usiedli przy jednym z nich i u obojga aparaty poszły w ruch. Uspokoili się i naprawdę usiedli na miejscu dopiero, gdy przyszedł kelner, pytając co chcą zjeść. Lea szybko złożyła zamówienie i jeszcze zrobiła mu zdjęcie, gdy odchodził: był ubrany na zupełnie biało, wraz z małą bandanką na szyi.   
\- Nie rozumiem czasem tutejszej mody – uśmiechnęła się do niego i rozsiadła, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zdejmując okulary. Kolejne kliknięcie aparatu. Dean pewnie robił jej zdjęcie… Zaśmiała się i podniosła, chcąc prosić o jakieś inne ujęcie… ale to nie jej zdjęcia robił Dean. Lekko nachylony nad stolikiem aparat kierował w stronę młodego mężczyzny, który żywo gestykulując rozmawiał z kelnerem. Ubrany był w luźną koszulkę z logo jakiegoś zespołu i jeansy. Czarne, zmierzwione włosy zawijały się w lekkie loczki przy szyi i za uszami. Gdy zerknął w ich stronę, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało w stronę aparatu. Błysnęły niebieskie oczy, a Lea wstrzymała oddech. Był tak podobny do Casa…   
\- Dean – szepnęła i dostrzegła, jak z każdą kolejną sekundą patrzenia na zrobione zdjęcie chłopak markotnieje. Zabrała mu aparat i od razu je wykasowała.   
\- Nie zastępuj go marnymi kopiami – powiedziała buńczucznie. Kelner przyniósł im chłodne drinki, a po chwili także wielką tacę frytek i mezedes. Uniosła swoje mojito i spojrzała na panoramę miasta rozciągającą się w dole, poza barierką obok ich stolika. – Lepiej jest mieć oryginał. 

Po zjedzeniu i nacieszeniu oka zmieniającym się światłem w mieście, znowu ruszyli na poszukiwania idealnych ujęć. W końcu oboje pracowali w tej branży i oboje chcieli mieć jak największe osiągnięcia.   
\- Będę lepsza. W następnym roku to mnie zobaczysz jako Fotografa Roku – rzuciła ze śmiechem, wspinając się po stromych schodkach w górę, żeby zrobić lepsze zdjęcie.   
Po tym podjechali busem do mieszkania Lei, umyli się i przebrali. Dean musiał przebrać się kilka razy, bo Lea odrzucała każdą kolejną propozycję.   
W końcu został zaakceptowany. Ciemne, rozjaśniane na udach jeansy, bladoniebieska koszula z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami i rozpiętymi trzema guzikami oraz czarna, prosta kamizelka. Idealnie. No może prawie, bo nie dał wcisnąć na siebie kapelusza… więc prawie idealnie.   
Lea ubrała się w obcisłe, czarne spodnie, buty na małym obcasie i czerwoną koszulkę bez ramiączek. Wyglądała świetnie w częściowo spiętych włosach, gdy brązowe kosmyki muskały jeszcze jej szyję, a ciemnoczerwona szminka podkreślała jej usta.   
\- Więc jesteśmy gotowi na podbój! – Rzuciła, biorąc go pod ramię i zamykając drzwi do mieszkania.

W klubie było tak tłoczno, że musieli trochę postać w kolejce. Udało im się spotkać znajomych, więc czekanie nie było takie uciążliwe. Jedna dziewczyna już nawet przymilała się do Deana. Lea zerkała na niego zaciekawiona, sama rozmawiając ze znajomą i komentując innych w kolejce.   
\- Dobra, nasza kolej – krzyknęła, łapiąc Deana i koleżankę za dłonie, wbiegając po dywanie do głównej sali klubu. Muzyka dudniła im w uszach. Nie był to może ukochany przez Deana rock ani nic w tym guście, tylko normalna, klubowa muzyka. Wielki bar lśnił zielenią i błękitem co raz migając neonami i przedstawiając nowe smaki i lepsze ceny drinków. W podobnym kolorze były wysokie na jakieś półtora metra podesty. Dziewczyny w bieliźnie i skórzanych bransoletach, czasem też łańcuchach tańczyły, wyginały się do tańczących pod nimi klientów, przyjmowały jakieś pieniądze, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
\- Witaj w Norze, Dean! – Krzyknęła jeszcze do niego i zniknęła w klubie zaczynając tańczyć. Miał swój klucz i był dużym chłopcem. 

Prawdziwy klub z prawdziwą klubową muzyką. Może rzeczywiście nie były to muzycznie jego klimaty, ale całość robiła naprawdę oszałamiające wrażenie. Światła, neony, mamiący zapach alkoholu i piękne kobiety tańczące dla publiki na podestach. Nic dziwnego, że Lea lubiła to miejsce – zdecydowanie był to najlepszy klub, w jakim Dean kiedykolwiek bywał.   
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy kucyk brązowych włosów zniknął mu w tłumie podobnych fryzur. Zafascynowany miejscem zaczął przechadzać się między stolikami, zmierzając do baru. Nie było to łatwe – przedrzeć się przez kłębiący się tłum bez zostania zahaczonym, by zatańczyć chociaż chwilę z przypadkową partnerką. A Dean się zatrzymywał, bo dzisiaj nie miał absolutnie nic lepszego do roboty, jak tylko świetnie się bawić.   
\- Wódkę poproszę – rzucił do barmana, gdy wreszcie udało mu się dotrzeć do lady. Sam taniec wprowadził go już w dobry nastrój, ale potrzebował jeszcze trochę alkoholu, by całkowicie się wyluzować. Wypił shota z żurawinówki, gdy barman postawił przed nim kolejny kolorowy kieliszek.   
\- Od tamtej pani w zielonym. – mruknął i zniknął obsłużyć innych klientów. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zerknął we wskazanym kierunku. Kilka krzeseł dalej siedziała dziewczyna o długich ciemnych włosach, które stopniowo rozjaśniały się aż do blond na końcówkach. Zielona sukienka na opalonej skórze wyglądała ślicznie, do tego złote sandałki i biżuteria. Dziewczyna miała klasę. Przez krótki moment Dean zawahał się, czy to na pewno jego liga. Ale przecież to ona sama zaczęła, czyż nie? Posłał jej uwodzicielski uśmiech i, łapiąc za kieliszek, przeniósł się bliżej niej.   
\- Z jakiej to okazji? – zapytał, wślizgując się na wysoki stołek.   
\- Powiedzmy, że na powitanie. –zamieszała słomką w swoim drinku niemal nie podnosząc na niego wzroku. – Wyglądasz na nowego.   
\- Co mnie zdradziło? – Dean uniósł ręce w geście mówiącym, że rzeczywiście piękność przed nim ma całkowitą rację.   
\- Nie znasz najprostszej drogi do baru, tam, z lewej strony. – wskazała lekko głową, po czym dodała z uśmiechem. – Oraz blond włosy.   
\- Blondwłosy Dean, witam. – skłonił się lekko przed nią.   
\- Sabrina. – odpowiedziała, popijając swojego drinka sugestywnie przez słomkę.   
\- To nie jest twoje prawdziwe imię, prawda? – zapytał kręcąc lekko głową.   
\- Prawda. – odpowiedziała. 

Kilka drinków później tańczyli na parkiecie, ciało przy ciele. Złote bransolety Sabriny muskały jego skórę za każdym razem, gdy okręcała się wokół niego. Wszystko to sprowadzało się tylko do jednego i oboje o tym wiedzieli. Mimo wszystko toczyli grę, w której oboje na zmianę się o siebie starali, a potem udawali niedostępnych. Dean pił coraz więcej alkoholu, żeby się rozluźnić, żeby pozbyć się wszelkich hamulców, w tym także pojawiającego się znikąd wspomnienia Castiela na tle paryskich zabytków.   
Wreszcie mu się udało. Widział już tylko krągłości Sabriny, która zgrabnie owinęła go sobie wokół palca.   
\- U ciebie czy u mnie? – usłyszał jej gorący szept w swoim uchu.   
\- U ciebie. – odpowiedział, podając jej dłoń. Skierowali się do wyjścia, a stamtąd prosto do jej mieszkania. 

Seks był nieziemski. Wypróbowali z Sabriną kilka nowych pozycji, o których Dean do tej pory słyszał jedynie w świerszczykach. Tak spełniony, jak tej nocy nie czuł się już od dawna. Nie myślał o niczym, a jedynie o dziewczynie przed sobą, o jej ciele i o przyjemności, którą oboje odczuwali. Nic więcej się nie liczyło. Ta pustka w głowie była dla niego czymś nowym i, zaskakująco, stanowiła wielką ulgę. Jak się okazuje, ból znika, kiedy znikają myśli o nim. 

Ranek przyniósł niestety rozczarowanie. Razem z nowym dniem i trzeźwością umysłu wróciły natrętne myśli, wyrzuty sumienia i niechciane wspomnienia. Wyślizgnął się cicho spod gustownej kołdry i zebrał z podłogi swoje ubrania, wciągając je na siebie jak najciszej, by nie obudzić Sabriny. Rozejrzał się dookoła – miała bardzo gustownie urządzoną sypialnię. Ściany w kolorze ciepłego cynamonu, szafki z ciemnego drewna, a nad łóżkiem obraz w turkusowej ramie przedstawiający dwa, śpiące obok siebie konie. Wyglądało to jak kadr wyjęty z jakiejś baśni, takim stylem było namalowane. Do tego pościel w pasującym kolorze. Dziewczyna naprawdę miała zmysł dekoratorski.   
\- Już wychodzisz? – usłyszał cichy głos dochodzący spod kołdry.  
\- Tak. Czas na mnie. – odpowiedział, prostując się nagle.   
\- Zostawisz mi swój numer telefonu? – zapytała, poprawiając się na poduszce.   
\- Jasne. – Dean złapał za długopis leżący na nocnej szafce. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni jakiś niepotrzebny paragon i nakreślił rząd cyfr. Z uśmiechem odłożył go na półkę i skierował do wyjścia.   
\- Dean? To nie jest twój prawdziwy numer, prawda? – zapytała z pewnością w głosie.   
\- Prawda. – cichy odgłos zamykanych drzwi oznajmił jego wyjście.


	18. Anioły

Rehabilitacja Hannah nie była łatwa. Przeciwnie - była bardzo mozolna. Sąsiedzi już nawet nie skarżyli się na krzyki i łomoty, Castiel odprawił kilka razy policję, a swoje pieniądze spędzał głównie na łapówki dla komorników lub po prostu zaległe rachunki kobiety.   
Pewnego dnia stadium jej złości przeszło bezpieczną linię. 

\- Cas, o mój Boże, Cas, nic ci nie jest? – krzyknęła zrozpaczona, stając nad powalonym na ziemię mężczyzną. Rzuciła w niego butelką do połowy zapełnioną winem i trafiła prosto w głowę. Castiel upadł, a ona nie była w stanie odróżnić wina od płynącej ogromną strugą z jego czoła krwi. Stała nad nim zupełnie bezradna, nie wiedząc nawet, jak mogłaby mu pomóc. To się dzieje po raz kolejny! Znowu stała nie mogąc zupełnie nic zrobić. Rozglądała się jak spłoszone zwierzę, szukając gdzieś pomocy, ale ta znikąd nie nadchodziła. Byli tutaj zupełnie sami.   
Rzuciła się na kolana przy Castielu, kładąc sobie jego głowę na kolanach i zanosząc się płaczem. Znowu z jej winy stała się tragedia. Po raz kolejny patrzyła na ten okropny, nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo tak siedziała. Jak długo płakała, choć żadna łza nie opuściła zaczerwienionych oczu. Ale nagle Castiel odzyskał przytomność, a po ranie na czole nie zostało ani śladu. Zagoiła się dokładnie tak, jak powinna.   
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, to wszystko moja wina, przepraszam, Castielu... – mamrotała w kółko, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Pierwszy raz odezwała się do niego w sposób inny niż wyzwiska i przekleństwa. 

Nad sobą widział schowaną między włosami twarz Hannah. Powoli poruszył dłonią przyspieszając krążenie, starając się jak najszybciej wrócić do siebie. Położył jej dłoń na policzku.   
\- Cichutko, nic mi nie jest – szepnął, podnosząc się powoli do siadu. Złapał ją od razu w ramiona, całując w skroń i gładząc po plecach. – Hej, naprawdę, Hannah… Hannah, posłuchaj… Pamiętasz kiedyś… Londyn, koncert w Londynie. Byliśmy na nim we dwójkę – szeptał, próbując ją uspokoić, przypomnieć inne czasy. Innych ludzi.   
\- Byliśmy na koncercie. Dużym koncercie Queen… Pamiętasz, ile wtedy było ludzi?! Przed świętami, w grudniu w roku 1979. Pamiętasz? To była ich „Crazy Tour” – po tym, kiwając się z nią, zaczął cicho nucić „Crazy Little Thing Called Love”, piosenkę, od której Mercury wziął nazwę dla całej trasy.   
Brunetka uspokoiła się, przestała drżeć i pozwoliła wziąć się na ręce i zanieść na kanapę. Tam Cas położył się, obejmując ją i cicho wspominając ich inne koncerty. Hannah uwielbiała Queen, ba, ona go kochała! Z Castielem, ale też sama, bywała na niemalże wszystkich, na które mogła pozwolić sobie finansowo i jeśli chodzi o miejsce. Balthazar bywał na tych w Japonii i na wschodzie, a Gabriel w miejscach jak Wenezuela czy Meksyk. 

***

W drzwiach mieszkania Lei, Deana minęło kilka dziewcząt, śmiejąc się i do końca jeszcze ubierając. Pomachały do niego zadowolone, poprawiając fryzury i odchodząc w stronę budzącego się do życia centrum miasta.   
\- O, Dean – Lea przeciągnęła się mocno, trzymając dłoń na talii śpiącej na niej dziewczyny. Pocałowała ją w czoło, budząc zaraz i przez chwilę rozmawiając z nią po grecku. Obie najwidoczniej były zadowolone: obca dla Deana brunetka wstała, przeciągnęła się i poprawiła sukienkę, żegnając się z nimi i też wychodząc. – Widzę, że też nie próżnowałeś? – Spytała, wskazując na jego szyję pokrytą malinkami. Sama nie była lepsza i świetnie o tym wiedziała.   
Zrobiła im dwa, duże antykacowe koktajle jogurtowe i kazała to wypić nieważne, jak słodkie były.   
\- Musimy odzyskać energię. Pod wieczór idziemy do tego jeziorka, o którym ci opowiadałam – poinformowała go z uśmiechem. 

Cały dzień spędzili w mieszkaniu jedząc i śpiąc na zmianę. Musieli odpocząć po imprezie, to chyba wiadome. W końcu słońce zaczęło pochylać się nad horyzontem kolorując niebo i kolejni ludzie pojawiali się na ulicy, zwabieni przyjemnym chłodem i jeszcze przyjemniejszym winem.   
\- Chodź, nie marudź. Trochę sportu nam się przyda – Lea uśmiechnęła się, podając Deanowi dłoń, gdy wspólnymi siłami wchodzili na kolejną półkę skalną.

W końcu dotarli na miejsce: zagłębienie w ziemi i kilku dużych skałach wypełnione było czystą, górską wodą, nagrzaną teraz przez wszystkie te słoneczne dni. Elliott zdjęła z siebie długą sukienkę, a włosy związała w kok, wchodząc powoli do wody i biorąc ostrożnie aparat. Zrobiła kilka zdjęć, po chwili też skupiając się na Deanie.   
\- Masz naprawdę ładne ciało. Nie myślałeś, by być modelem? – Spytała, zbliżając na jego twarz i robiąc kolejne zdjęcie. 

Kilka godzin siedzieli, rozmawiając cicho.   
\- Na pewno trafisz sam do mieszkania? Jak coś to dzwoń – powiedziała, wycierając się do końca i nakładając znowu sukienkę. Dean stwierdził, że chce jeszcze tu zostać i zobaczyć stąd gwiazdy. Nie miała nic do gadania, więc upewniła się, że Winchester wie którędy iść i już jej nie było.

Udało jej się namówić Deana na kilka sesji fotograficznych i była z nich naprawdę dumna. Wyszedł świetnie w jej własnych stylizacjach i w miejscach, które proponowała ona, a nawet czasem Dean się na ten temat odezwał.   
Jednego z wieczorów, mijali ścianę pokrytą w całości przez błękitne kwiaty. Udało się też zrobić idealne selfie, które Lea obiecała, że będzie stało na jednej z jej półek w salonie.   
Wiedziała, a raczej widziała, jak Dean zaczyna się zbierać. Jak już przegląda uważnie zdjęcia, jak skreśla miejsca na mapce, nie mając już gdzie chodzić i czego fotografować. 

\- Więc co teraz? – Spytała, siedząc owinięta w pled, patrząc jak Dean pakuje mały plecak.   
\- Teraz ostatni raz idę do jeziorka. – Uśmiechnął się, całując ją w skroń i wychodząc. Bywał tam już często sam, a Lea nie próbowała mu przeszkadzać. Winchester znalazł swój mały azyl i miał do niego prawo wracać tak często, jak tylko sobie zapragnął.

***

Mijały dni, tygodnie, w końcu nawet miesiące. Grudzień w Londynie jak zwykle był deszczowy i nieprzyjemny. Castiel pracował na podwójnych obrotach, dnie spędzając w restauracji, a noce u Hannah. Przeprowadził się tam i gdy ona spała, on sprzątał i gotował. Powoli wracała do siebie, zaczynała sama przypominać o różnych rzeczach, które kiedyś robili.   
A nawet o tych kilku latach, gdy byli hipisami.  
\- O nie, ani mi się waż to wspominać. To były ciemne czasy – parsknął Cas.  
\- Ciemne czasy to było średniowiecze! – zaprotestowała Hannah poprawiając się na poduszce. – Lata 60. były czasami pokoju i miłości. Pamiętasz, jakie miałeś wtedy długie włosy? Ale brody już nie zapuszczaj, tak wyglądasz zdecydowanie lepiej. 

O tak, zatęskniła za tym okresem. To była jej któraś z kolei młodość. Będąc Długowieczną nie dało się inaczej – co parę dziesiątek lat przeżywa się wszystko na nowo, zmienia punkt widzenia i poglądy. Wtedy walczyli o koniec wojny w Wietnamie, o równość rasową i przede wszystkim miłość. Miłość do wszystkich wkoło. A jak to robili? Łamiąc panujące konwenanse, oburzając zatwardziałych konserwatystów, tkwiących umysłami i zachowaniem w latach 50. Radosna, hipisowska komuna głosiła naokoło ideały miłości, braterstwa, wspierania się wzajemnie. Zdaje się, że te ideały zaniknęły gdzieś w przeciągu następnych dekad.

Jak oni chodzili wtedy ubrani! Pamiętała wciąż te golfy noszone do za dużych marynarek, luźne suknie właściwie bez kształtu, a na skroniach obowiązkowa opaska.   
Castiel – wtedy w zgrzebnych koszulach, szerokich spodniach i tą okropną brodą! Potem doszły jeszcze kolorowe lennonki. O tak, gdyby teraz się tak ubrali wzbudziliby niemałą sensację, ale wtedy? Wtedy wszyscy tak wyglądali. Wszyscy, którzy chcieli coś zmienić. Idąc ulicą było się w stanie powiedzieć, kto jakie ma poglądy jedynie po jego wyglądzie. Dziwne, dzisiaj nie do pomyślenia, ale prawdziwe.  
No i oczywiście muzyka! Takiej muzyki już się nie tworzy.   
Był słoneczny dzień w Portland, pamiętała to jak dzisiaj. Siedzieli w parku słuchając radia, które Castiel wszędzie wtedy ze sobą nosił. Był to maleńki tranzystor na baterie, który skrzypiał niemiłosiernie, jeśli nie znalazło się wyjątkowo silnego sygnału. Wtedy pierwszy raz ją usłyszeli – piosenkę „San Francisco” Scotta McKenzie. 

„For those who come to San Francisco   
Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair   
If you come to San Francisco   
Summertime will be a love-in there”

Przez moment siedzieli nieruchomo w zupełnej ciszy wpatrując się w maleńki, czerwony odtwarzacz.   
\- Jedziemy? – zapytała Hannah, przerywając ciszę.   
\- Jedziemy – Castiel przytaknął bez zastanowienia. W ten sposób jak tysiące innych Amerykanów wyruszyli w drogę do San Francisco.

W podróż liczącą sobie około 600 mil wybrali się oczywiście autostopem, nie mając przy sobie prawie żadnego dobytku. Nie był im potrzebny – wtedy nie musieli martwić się o majątek. Jedzenie otrzymywali od dobrych ludzi po drodze, umyć mogli się zawsze w rzece. Kilka dni takiej wędrówki , a udało im się załapać na kolorowego vana. Co prawda nawet marihuana nie działała na nich tak jak na normalnych ludzi, ale sama atmosfera zadymionego, wesołego auta była cudowna. Hannah pamiętała jeszcze jedną rzecz – jak położyli się z Castielem na dachu i obserwowali gwiazdy. Wiatr wiał niemiłosiernie, przenikając każdą sztukę ubrania jaką się owinęli, a szum silnika zagłuszał większość rozmowy. Mimo to tak wolna jak wtedy nie czuła się nigdy wcześniej. I chyba nigdy później. Nawet, gdy wreszcie znaleźli się w nieoficjalnej stolicy hipisów. 

Młodzi ludzie oblegali każdą ulicę San Francisco, wszyscy obowiązkowo z kwiatami we włosach. Castiel i Hannah również je mieli – całe szczęście upletli sobie wianki pół godziny drogi od miasta, bo w centrum już ich w ogóle nie było. Wszystkie znalazły się symbolicznie na głowach hipisów. Szybko dołączyli do innych ludzi, poznali mnóstwo osób, z którymi można było się pośmiać, porozmawiać, potańczyć. Każdy plac, każdy park – byli wszędzie. Wszyscy tak samo przyjaźni i otwarci. Ciemne czasy, też coś!

\- O tak, wszyscy się wtedy kochali. – mruknął Castiel, który wcale nie był aż tak niechętny wspominaniu tych czasów.   
\- I wszyscy kochali się ze wszystkimi. – zaśmiała się Hannah. O tak, kontrkultura lat sześćdziesiątych doprowadziła do rewolucji seksualnej o jakiej zdewociałym dziadkom wtedy się nie śniło. Ach, jak bardzo niemoralne to było w ich oczach, a jak bardzo wyzwalające dla młodych! Całowano się publicznie, ba, publicznie uprawiano seks w trakcie otwartych koncertów czy happeningów. Wolność przede wszystkim! Zabrania się zabraniać... I pomimo wiadomych minusów tamtych czasów dzisiaj z rozrzewnieniem wspominała te lepsze aspekty.   
\- Zawsze trochę upiększamy przeszłość, prawda? – zapytała z cichym westchnieniem i pokręciła lekko głową. – Chętnie cofnęłabym się w czasie, wiesz? Nawet niekoniecznie do lat 60., po prostu wcześniej niż to... ale z drugiej strony nie chcę o nim zapomnieć. To nie ma sensu.

***

Dean już dawno rozmyślał nad wyjazdem. Nie chciał zostawać zbyt długo w jednym miejscu. Nie potrafił przywiązać się do tego miejsca, chociaż było piękne i wspominał je będzie zapewne bardzo dobrze. Może nawet będzie tutaj wracał, ale nie może tutaj zostać. Nie był jednak wciąż pewny dokąd powinien udać się następnie, a Lea wciąż nalegała na kolejne sesje zdjęciowe. Swoją drogą, było to dla niego przedziwne przeżycie – stać po drugiej stronie aparatu. Czuł się niezmiernie głupio usiłując robić poważne miny, pozorując zamyślenie, posyłając uśmiechy. Nigdy nie był dobrym aktorem i obawiał się, że będzie to świetnie widać na zdjęciach. Z czasem jednak się rozluźnił i przestał zwracać uwagę na krążącą wokół niego Leę i ciche kliknięcia migawki.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko, Lea. – powiedział całkiem poważnie, przyciskając dziewczynę do swojej szerokiej piersi. – To były naprawdę świetne, greckie wakacje.   
\- Wakacje? – zaśmiała się, klepiąc go po ręku. – Byłeś w pracy! Teraz zrób sobie porządne wakacje, co? Bez żadnego fotografowania, co ty na to?   
\- Tak się nie da. – Dean wywrócił wymownie oczami. – Przecież sama wiesz.   
\- Wiem, wiem. – westchnęła cicho. Spojrzała nieświadomie na swoje buty, wbijając palce w podłogę. – Musisz mnie jeszcze kiedyś odwiedzić, jasne?   
\- Masz to jak w banku – takie zapewnienie łatwo mu było dać. W końcu nikt nie wie, co „kiedyś” dokładnie oznacza. Może rzeczywiście za jakiś czas zachce mu się tutaj powrócić? Może zatęskni za nocami spędzanymi samotnie nad maleńkim, kryształowym stawem? Może zatęskni za greckimi klubami i greckimi kobietami? 

Póki co wybrał się do... Ameryki. Tak, Dean Winchester wracał po latach na łono ojczyzny. Pobyt w Nowym Jorku pokazał mu, że wcale nie jest tam tak źle. Przecież USA to ogromny kraj, nie musi zatrzymywać się w Lawrence.   
Przez długi czas błąkał się po całym kraju, szukając właściwie nie wiadomo czego. Znajdował za to zawsze bar z whisky i chętne do seksu kobiety. Wybierał kobiety, bo wtedy... wtedy wyrzuty sumienia były nieco mniejsze. Gdy patrzył z zainteresowaniem na mężczyznę włączała mu się jakaś blokada, która nie pozwalała mu na nic większego. Wędrował więc od stanu do stanu, od motelu do motelu szukając wciąż nowych miejsc do fotografowania. 

Wreszcie nadszedł grudzień i zbliżające się święta Bożonarodzeniowe zmusiły go do coraz częstszego myślenia o rodzinie. Nie chciał wracać do Paryża, nie chciał psuć swoją pochmurną postawą szczęścia Sama i Gen, którzy na pewno kolację wigilijną zjedzą z rodziną Gen. Postanowił jednak odwiedzić swoich rodziców na cmentarzu w Lawrence. Chyba był wreszcie gotowy, by się z tym zmierzyć. Był im to winien. 

***

Wiele dni i niezrozumiałych do końca rozmów zajęło Castielowi dojście do tego, co się stało z Hannah. Co ją do tego doprowadziło?   
Jej syn. A raczej jego strata. 

Zakochana w Londynie młoda kobieta z dużymi ambicjami i pokojami do wynajęcia. Nic dziwnego, że poznawała dużo nowych osób. Niektórych chętnych nie tylko na zamieszkanie w wynajmowanych pokojach, ale też w jej sypialni.   
Wiedział, że nie każda Długowieczna mogła mieć dzieci. Większość po prostu ich nie chciała. Używały zabezpieczeń i był spokój. Innym razem po prostu organizm odrzucał dziwne, obce ciało. Tutaj było inaczej.   
Hannah poznała cudownego mężczyznę. Nie okazał się jednak tak cudowny, gdy odwrócił się od niej po stwierdzeniu ciąży. Dzielna brunetka jednak się nie poddała. Nie starała się przerwać ciąży, chciała mieć dziecko, przyszykowała się na nie psychicznie. Pewnej nocy w końcu to się zaczęło. Wychowywanie dziecka, dbanie o nie, uważanie, jakby było najważniejszą rzeczą w jej życiu. Mały chłopczyk o zielonych oczach ojca i ciemnych włosach matki miał piękny uśmiech.   
I przeżył niecałe dwa lata. 

Problem z dziećmi Długowiecznych jest taki, że nikt do końca nie wie jak się rozwijają ich organizmy. Dziecko w krwi ma pewien uszczerbek, jego narządy wewnętrzne zbyt szybko robią co trzeba, rozrastają się w nieodpowiednim tempie. Nachodzą na siebie w małej klatce piersiowej, zaciskają się, starają się tłoczyć zakażoną krew… w końcu organizm nie potrafi rozróżnić zarazków od własnych krwinek.   
Syn Hannah zmarł przez krwotok wewnętrzny. Nie chciała jednak o nim zapomnieć, co tylko sprawiało, że Cas ją podziwiał. Mimo wszystko, mimo tego, że tak bardzo się stoczyła, nie chciała odrzucić myśli o nim i po prostu wrócić do lat 60.   
\- Tak, zdecydowanie idealizujemy stare czasy. Tak działa nasz mózg, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Dobrze pamiętał lata dzieci kwiatów. Opaski, swoją okropną brodę, lenonki, które znowu wracały do łask, opaski z piórami, ciągły zapach marihuany.  
Minusy były, tak jak w każdym roku, każdym dziesięcioleciu i stuleciu. Jednak skreślano je, spychano gdzieś na koniec umysłu, by tak jak teraz: siedząc na kanapie, móc zamknąć oczy i po prostu wspominać jak było cudownie. 

Posprzątał po ich małej kolacji i powiedział dobranoc dla Hannah. Zostawiła jak zwykle otwarte drzwi do sypialni, do której Cas miał później wejść. Najpierw ułożył się na kanapie zupełnie sam, zamykając oczy i teraz już sam wspominając, co się kiedyś działo. Kobiety, mężczyźni, wszystko jedno. To była miłość niesiona ulicami, z ust do ust, z ciała do ciała i przez kolorowych ludzi w kolorowych vanach. Castiel w tamtym dziesięcioleciu najwięcej malował. Kwiaty, znaki peace, uśmiechy, jointy… wszystko, o co go proszono. Czasem nawet na tym zarabiali, a innym razem robili to z nudów, integrując się z ludźmi dookoła.   
Z tych lat zasnutych ciężkimi oparami drugów pamiętał uśmiechniętą Hannah, czasami inne osoby, nawet Gabriela. Oraz swoje dwa, duże psy. Ściął brodę po tym, jak ktoś niechcący ją przypalił. Więc dwa husky, obowiązkowo z girlandami kwiatów na karkach, stały się ich przyjaciółmi. Kochały Castiela, zawsze kładły się obok niego, w zimniejsze noce grzejąc lepiej niż każdy koc i pościel. 

Wiedząc, że Hannah już zasnęła (zawsze umiała zasnąć wszędzie, bez żadnego problemu i bardzo szybko) podniósł się z kanapy. Otworzył jedną z szafek, po czym powoli wyjął dodatkową wkładkę. W środku leżało kilka pigułek, jakiś proszek, mały plik banknotów… Wszystko najwidoczniej na najczarniejszą godzinę. Znalazł tam też trochę marihuany.   
Jeśli już brało im się na wspominki… Chyba może sobie pozwolić na jednego jointa, prawda?   
Po już kolejnym zaciągnięciu się zauważył, że stracił rachubę w czasie. Zgasił zielsko, schował je w odpowiednie miejsce tak, żeby nie widać było, że cokolwiek brał. Uśmiechał się do siebie lekko idąc w stronę sypialni. Narkotyki nie działały na nich jak na innych, jednak była jedna rzecz… sny. Nie mieli specjalnych faz, gdy byli na haju. Jedynie sny były oznaką, że mózg jednak reaguje na ten rodzaj odurzenia.   
I Castiel nie spodziewał się, co tym razem pojawi się w jego snach.

\- Hmm? Hannah? Nie przytulaj się tak do mnie, gorąco… - wymamrotał w czyjeś ramię. Usłyszał głęboki chichot, a po otwarciu oczu zauważył parę zielonych, patrzących prosto na niego.   
\- Kto to Hannah, Cas? – Spytał Dean, unosząc brwi, jednak nadal się uśmiechając. – Mając mnie obok śnisz o jakichś dziewczynach? – Dodał zaraz, mrużąc oczy. Widząc jednak niepewną minę bruneta, pocałował go mocno. Podniósł się, siadając mu na biodrach i wtedy też Cas zorientował się, że obaj są kompletnie nadzy. Automatycznie położył dłonie na jego biodrach.   
Jak to w snach bywa, od razu z jednej sceny przenieśli się do drugiej. Brunet przejechał paznokciami po nakrapianej piegami skórze ramion. Ku jego zdziwieniu Dean zamarł, śladem jego paznokci skóra rozdarła się, z nowopowstałych ran wyleciały czarne motyle. Gdziekolwiek nie dotknął Winchestera, tam pojawiały się rany, czarne motyle wylatywały w górę, obijając się o niego i przysłaniając widok na powoli gasnące oczy Deana.   
Próbował go wołać, ale gardło miał zbyt zaciśnięte. Gdyby rozchylił teraz usta kolejny motyl trafiłby mu na język.   
\- Widzisz Cas? Przestań. Zostaw. Jestem przy tobie… nietrwały. Żyję chwilę. – Uśmiechnął się i po chwili w dłoniach bruneta były wyłącznie czarne motyle.   
\- Dean!  
Całą noc męczyły go sny o czarnych motylach i ciągle znikającym Deanie. Był już na wyciągnięcie jego dłoni, gdy nagle rozpływał się w powietrzu. Mówił, żeby go zostawił, żeby odpuścił.

Obudził się później niż zwykle: przed 10. Hannah spała zwinięta u jego boku, chrapiąc cicho. Wywinął się z jej uścisku i szybko ubrał. Wyszedł do sklepiku niedaleko po małe zakupy na śniadanie. Mark uśmiechnął się jak zwykle i zapakował podstawowe produkty.   
\- Więc… jeśli mogę wiedzieć, gdzie pan pracuje?  
\- Na razie w barze – krótkie ziewnięcie. – Ale muszę znaleźć coś nowego. Coś z lepszą zapłatą. – Dodał, płacąc zaraz za jedzenie. Anglik zadał mu kilka dziwnych pytań, a gdy Cas udzielił –najwidoczniej – odpowiednich odpowiedzi, uśmiechnął się szerzej i na paragonie zapisał mu adres oraz rząd cyfr.   
\- To numer do mojego przyjaciela. Jest dyrektorem Teatru Apollo. Słyszałem, że szukają pracowników na… naprawdę różne stanowiska – mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. – Proszę powołać się na moje imię.   
\- Dziękuję - jedynie tyle potrafił wydukać Cas, zaraz wychodząc ze sklepu.   
Dwie minuty potem wrócił po zapomnianą siatkę z zakupami. 

Laptop Castiela w Londynie oraz Deana w Ameryce zapiszczał w tej samej chwili, gdy przyszedł e-mail od Izzy.   
Krótka wiadomość, którą napisała zawierała trochę wspomnień, opowieść o kolejnym już, ostatnim jednak, roku w szkole, o zbliżającej się przerwie świątecznej. Widać było, że pisze w pośpiechu, co podkreślało ostatnie zdanie „Zaraz będzie nasz samochód”.   
Cas uniósł lekko brew na widok słowa „nasz”.   
Załącznik w postaci zdjęcia wyjaśniał wszystko. Izzy stała w koronkowej, granatowej sukience bokiem. Przez te miesiące, gdy Cas jej nie widział naprawdę wyrosła. Nabrała kobiecych kształtów, a rysy twarzy odrobinę się jej wyostrzyły. Była piękna. Granatowy kolor jak zwykle podkreślał jej oczy. Miała umalowane usta i delikatnie zaznaczone kreską oczy. Sukienka za to sięgała połowy uda, miała widoczne wycięcie w połowie pleców, długie rękawy i coś na kształt stójki lub kołnierzyka. Za nią stał w garniturze nikt inny jak nie Balthazar, uśmiechając się i trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach.   
\- Balthazar, you little bastard – mruknął pod nosem, jednak wziął się za odpis. Pisał, że cieszy się jej szczęściem, że chyba będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać ze swoim kuzynem, że jest teraz w Londynie i czeka na chociaż jedną zachciankę Izzy na święta.   
Kliknął „Wyślij” po czym wrócił na stronę schroniska dla zwierząt, szukając odpowiedniego psa.

***

Mary Winchester   
1966 – 1995

Czarny materiał garnituru uwierał go niemiłosiernie w bok. To był najbardziej niewygodny kawałek ubrania, jaki Dean kiedykolwiek musiał na siebie założyć. Nienawidził go z całego serca. Najchętniej zerwałby się teraz z krzesła i podarł tę głupią marynarkę na strzępy.   
Nie zrobił tego jednak właściwie tylko z jednego powodu. Czuł ciepłą, drżącą dłoń zaciśniętą z niesamowitą mocą pięciolatka na swojej. Zerknął na małego Sammy’ego, który zajmował krzesło obok. Z drugiej strony siedział zrozpaczony John. Przez te kilka dni jego twarz postarzała się o jakieś kilka lat. Mężczyzna dostrzegł wzrok Deana i uśmiechnął się do niego smutno, usiłując dodać mu otuchy. Dean skinął głową. Wiedział, że tata tylko go uspokaja, bo gdy John był pewien, że żaden z synów na niego nie patrzy miał tak zrozpaczoną minę, jakby słońce miało już nigdy nie wstać. Tylko, że Dean zawsze na niego patrzył.   
Trumna z ciałem Mary z cichym stuknięciem opadła na dno grobu, a on czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, gdy rzucił na nią garść świeżej ziemi. Jakby był temu wszystkiemu winien. 

John Eric Winchester  
1966 – 2005

Tym razem Dean nie płakał, a już tym bardziej nie trzymał Sama za rękę. Stał wyprostowany jak struna obserwując bez mrugnięcia okiem jak kolejna trumna spoczywa w tym samym miejscu, co Mary. Stali we dwóch – on i Sam, ukryci pod wielkim, czarnym parasolem. Padało jak diabli. Wszyscy chcieli jak najszybciej wracać do ciepłych domów, łącznie z księdzem, który skrócił swoje kazanie do zaledwie kilku zdań wypowiedzianych o zmarłym. Dean nie miał nic do dodania. Żadne słowa nie oddałyby tego, co wtedy przeżywali. Poza tym, John nauczył go w życiu, że nie należy okazywać słabości. Zwłaszcza, że miał brata, którym musiał się zaopiekować.   
Na spojrzenie Sama odpowiedział dodającym otuchy, smutnym uśmiechem. Był pewien, że gdy tylko ten na niego nie patrzy, jego twarz przybiera taki sam wyraz, jak Johna dziesięć lat wcześniej. 

Dean wpatrywał się w dawno nie odwiedzane nagrobki już od dobrych dwudziestu minut. Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Śnieg iskrzył się wkoło, dając złudzenie jakby znajdowali się na morzu, nie na cmentarzu. Szare nagrobki, niczym grzbiety delfinów wystawały ponad gładką, niewydeptaną powierzchnię.  
Przez moment dało się słyszeć jedynie cichy szum samochodów, przejeżdżających drogą przycmentarną, aż wreszcie Dean ruszył się z miejsca i zatarł zmarznięte ręce. Wytarł dokładnie szarą płytę, a na śniegu przed nim złożył bukiet świeżych kwiatów. Wiedział, że to głupota, bo zaraz zmarzną i sczernieją na tym mrozie, ale pamiętał, że jego mama nie znosiła sztucznych kwiatów. Mówiła o nich, że są bez duszy. 

\- Wreszcie tu jestem, co? – powiedział cicho, po czym parsknął śmiechem. – Czuję się jak idiota, mówiąc do kamienia.   
Pokręcił głową, jakby sam nie dowierzał, że to robi, ale koniec końców przyniosło mu to ulgę. Pierwsze słowa były jeszcze niepewne, nieśmiałe, ciche, ale po kilku zdaniach i opowieściach całkowicie się rozkręcił. Opowiadał swoim rodzicom o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Najpierw z wyraźną dumą opisał Sammy’ego i jego szczęśliwe życie z Gen. Potem pochwalił się odrobinę swoimi osiągnięciami w fotografii. Niemal widział, jak Mary uśmiecha się szeroko, a John dumnie wypina pierś – w końcu to on podarował mu pierwszy aparat. Zaraz jednak Dean zmarkotniał, gdy doszło do jego życia prywatnego, które przedstawiało się tragicznie. Żadnego poważniejszego związku i żadnych widoków na taki w przyszłości.   
\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że nie potrafię normalnie... tak, jak Sam. – wymamrotał na koniec, mrugając rzęsiście, żeby pozbyć się tych kilku łez, które chciały koniecznie się wypłakać. Uniósł się z kucek i przeszedł kawałek dalej, do nagrobków reszty rodziny Campbellów i Winchesterów, po kolei zgarniając śnieg z każdego z nich. 

\- Nie wierzę! – usłyszał cichy okrzyk i zobaczył postać przedzierającą się przez śnieg w jego kierunku. Postać miała nieco ponad 5 stóp wysokości i ogromną, puchatą kurtkę na sobie. Poczekał aż stanie przed nim.   
\- Dean Winchester! – zawołał mężczyzna, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i wyciągając do niego rękę. – No co ty, nie poznajesz starego druha?   
Przez moment naprawdę nie poznawał. Zmrużył oczy przyglądając się bardziej, przeszukując zapomniane zakątki pamięci. W końcu nieznajomy zdjął czapkę, jakby chciał mu ułatwić zadanie.   
\- Wiem, że trochę się zmieniłem, no i ta broda, ale...   
\- Chuck! To ty! Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj, co słychać, bracie? – w mózgu Deana wreszcie coś zaskoczyło i od razu przytulił swojego kolegę ze szkolnych lat. Nie widzieli się już tyle lat... Prawdę powiedziawszy Dean nie utrzymywał kontaktu z żadnym z dawnych kumpli. Wyjechał zrozpaczony z Ameryki po śmierci Johna, urywając wszystkie sznurki znajomości, jakie go tutaj trzymały.   
\- No wiesz, rodzinka... – Chuck machnął ręką w przeciwną stronę cmentarza, gdzie nad jednym z rodzinnych nagrobków sterczała gromadka dzieci i ich matka. Modliły się głośno, a kobieta rzucała niespokojne spojrzenia w stronę męża. – Pamiętasz może Becky Rosen? Dwa roczniki niżej, zawsze nosiła spodnie w kwiaty?   
\- No nie mów! Ty i Becky? – Dean udał zdziwienie, chociaż wszyscy pamiętali, jak bardzo Becky zależało, żeby się z nim wreszcie umówić. – Czyli jednak dopięła swego, gratuluję.   
\- Aaa, wiesz jak to jest. – mruknął machając ręką, po czym spojrzał na Deana uważniej. – Słuchaj, musimy porozmawiać, nadrobić trochę zaległości. Wpadnij do nas dzisiaj na kolację. No dalej, nie daj się prosić. Becky będzie więcej niż szczęśliwa, poznasz dzieciaki...  
\- Nie chcę Wam zawracać głowy, teraz przed świętami... – Dean próbował się bronić, ale w końcu ustąpił. – Dobrze, będę. Gdzie i o której? 

Tego samego wieczoru Dean stał na ganku maleńkiego, niebieskiego domku. Wszędzie wisiały świąteczne dekoracje – wokół rynny tradycyjnie ciągnął się rząd światełek, na każdej szybie można było dostrzec wycinanki, a na drzwiach tradycyjny wieniec z ostrokrzewu. Święta w Lawrence są nie do zastąpienia! Żadna Norwegia czy Francja nie była w stanie odtworzyć tej atmosfery, żadna.   
\- Cześć, wchodź! – Chuck otworzył mu drzwi, zapraszając go do środka. Ubrany był w brązowy, świąteczny sweter i, jak zwykle, nie przestawał paplać. – Jedzenie już prawie gotowe, Becky zawoła nas do kuchni. Tymczasem – zawiesił lekko głos, ciągnąc go za sobą do salonu – poznaj moje pociechy. No dalej, przedstawcie się panu.   
Dean przykucnął i po kolei przywitał się z każdym z dzieci. Kathy, Ian i Sebastian mieli kolejno 6, 4 i 3 lata. Oprócz tego maleńka Emily leżała w łóżeczku, śpiąc smacznie.   
\- Widzę, że nie próżnowałeś, co? – zaśmiał się Dean, kiedy dzieciaki zawstydzone uciekły gdzieś bawić się za sobą.  
\- O tak. A co z tobą? Jest już jakiś szkrab? – zapytał Chuck sadowiąc się na kanapie. – Z twoim powodzeniem spodziewam się, że...  
\- Nie, coś ty. – Dean machnął ręką, tłumacząc się trochę nieskładnie. – Wciąż wolny jak ptak. Dużo podróżuję, robię zdjęcia. Nie mam czasu na rodzinę.  
\- Kolacja gotowa! – usłyszeli wołanie i przenieśli się do jadalni. Becky nie lubiła, gdy jedzenie stygło.

Wieczorem Chuck odprawił całą czwórkę dzieci do łóżek – dzisiaj była jego kolej. Potem wślizgnął się do łóżka obok Becky i zgasił nocną lampkę. Wtulił twarz w jej ramię, a ona jak zwykle wzdrygnęła się lekko, czując łaskotanie brody.   
\- Becky, kochanie, czemu zaprosiłaś Deana na święta? To znaczy, bardzo się cieszę, ale skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – zapytał cicho, nie do końca rozumiejąc.   
\- Jak to dlaczego? – mruknęła przekręcając się przodem do niego. – Przecież to oczywiste. Skoro nie ma żony, Sam jest w Paryżu, a reszta jego rodziny nie żyje... Nie chciałam, żeby spędzał ten czas samotnie.   
Ach tak. Becky zdecydowanie miała szósty zmysł. Tylko ona potrafiła wpaść na ten pomysł i jeszcze przekonać do niego wszystkich, łącznie z Deanem. Będzie trochę tłoczno, ale przecież im więcej gości, tym weselej.   
\- Jesteś niesamowita, wiesz? – pocałował ją w czoło i opadł na poduszki.   
\- Dlatego mnie kochasz. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Chuck, trzeba będzie sprawić mu jakiś prezent... myślisz, że Dean lubi czytać? Znalazłam ostatnio świetny sklep z tanimi książkami, powinno nam jeszcze starczyć na taki drobny upominek...  
Odpowiedziało jej jedynie ciche chrapanie. Chuck już spał.

Boże Narodzenie nadeszło niespodziewanie szybko. W międzyczasie Dean odwiedzał różne miejsca w Lawrence, spotykał różnych ludzi. Codziennie odwiedzał też cmentarz, by wymienić kwiaty na nowe – jakby chciał nadrobić lata nieobecności, zarówno przeszłe, jak i te, które nadejdą. Bo jeśli wiedział coś na pewno to to, że nie zostanie w Lawrence na dłużej. Tyle się tutaj pozmieniało pod jego nieobecność... To już nie była ta sama miejscowość.   
Jeśli chodzi o ich dawny dom, to w tym miejscu stał teraz supermarket. Ani śladu po strawionym w pożarze budynku. Nic dziwnego, w końcu mieli całkiem dobrą lokalizację. Mimo wszystko czułby się lepiej, gdyby stało tu coś bardziej... domowego. Może inna, szczęśliwa rodzina, albo chociaż restauracja z klasą. Ale supermarket? Smutne.   
Kupił w nim prezenty dla całej rodzinki Shurleyów. Mnóstwo zabawek dla dzieciaków, jakąś ładną biżuterię dla pani domu i dobrą whisky dla Chucka. Nic wyszukanego, ale może chociaż w ten sposób odpłaci im się za przyjęcie go pod dach w ten niezwykły wieczór. W końcu to nie tak, że nie miał się gdzie podziać. Przybył tutaj całkowicie świadomy, że spędzi święta samotnie w hotelu. 

Jednak nie było mu to dane i w gruncie rzeczy to nawet się cieszył. Zwłaszcza widząc zadowolone miny dzieciaków, gdy rano zobaczyły górę paczek pod choinką. Wesołe śmiechy i wrzaski rozchodziły się po całym mieszkaniu i przez moment Dean zazdrościł Chuckowi z całego serca. Szybko jednak się opanował, gdy mężczyzna musiał wyjść przewinąć małą córeczkę. Przynajmniej tego natura mu oszczędziła.   
\- Wesołych świąąąąt! – rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi i za chwilę w pokoju pojawiła się Ella, młodsza siostra Becky. Chyba nikt się jej nie spodziewał, ale dzisiaj nie miało to znaczenia. Przy stole i tak zawsze było przygotowane więcej miejsc, niż potrzeba.   
Po przywitaniu się z dzieciakami, rezolutna blondynka zwróciła wzrok na Deana.   
\- A cóż to za przystojniak? Czyżby twój lepszy kuzyn? – zaśmiała się w kierunku Chucka, chociaż patrzyła wprost na Deana. On oczywiście odrobinę się zawstydził, ale szybko zostali sobie przedstawieni. Mało tego, siedzieli obok siebie przy stole w trakcie wspaniałego obiadu, obfitego w najlepsze smakołyki. 

\- Więc, Dean, mówisz, że nie lubisz zobowiązań? – zapytała Ella, gdy wyszli przed dom zapalić papierosa. Wyciągnęła cienki zwitek z papierośnicy,a Dean natychmiast podstawił jej pod nos zapalniczkę. Jak prawdziwy dżentelmen.   
\- Zdecydowanie. – mruknął niewyraźnie, kierując wzrok w niebo. Ciężko było dostrzec gwiazdy, bo wszystkie domki wkoło przyćmiewały je swoimi światełkami. Odsunął się od ściany. – Chodźmy.   
\- Spokojnie, Dean, to nie była żadna propozycja, ogierze. – zaśmiała się Ella, ale posłusznie poszła za nim, skacząc śmiesznie, gdy usiłowała trafiać stopami dokładnie w jego ślady.   
\- Pokażę ci coś pięknego. – rzucił w odpowiedzi, po czym zmarszczył brwi i uśmiechnął się znacząco. – I nie mam tu na myśli nic zdrożnego.   
Dziesięć minut później znaleźli się na wzgórzu, kawałek dalej od ulicy. Stąd gwiazdy było już widać jak na dłoni, rozsiane po niebie w liczbie niemożliwej do oszacowania. Przez moment Dean pomyślał, że wszystko może się w Kansas zmienić, ba, wszystko może się zmienić w nim samym – ale nocne niebo nigdy nie przestanie go zachwycać.   
\- Ależ z ciebie romantyk. – powiedziała cicho Ella łapiąc go za rękę.   
\- Obawiam się, że niepoprawny. –odpowiedział, za co dostał szybkiego całusa w zmarznięty policzek.

***

Nigdy nie rozumiał magii świąt. Tego, że ludzie nagle stawali się tacy mili, wszyscy się uśmiechali i kupowali sobie wzajemnie prezenty. Dlaczego nie mogli być tacy na co dzień?   
Mimo to Castiel z radością przechadzał się po mieście, z dłońmi w kieszeniach ciepłego płaszcza. Chodził piechotą do pracy: do teatru. Tam chodził za aktorami, pomagał im, doradzał i żartował. Zaprzyjaźnił się z kilkoma osobami. Polubił ich, nawiązały się te szczególne, „pracownicze” więzi.   
Z drugiej strony nie przykładał się do tego wszystkiego tak bardzo, jakby chciał. Jego głowę zajmowała głównie Hannah i powolne działanie, żeby do końca wyciągnąć ją z dołka. Sukcesem było, że się odzywała, odżywiała, a nawet czasem sprzątała. Święta jednak mogły być trudne… Castiel obiecał sobie, że spróbuje dać jej trochę alkoholu, ale pilnować na tyle, by się nie spiła. Święta bez bliskich osób – dla niej bez dziecka – mogły pójść naprawdę źle.   
Ucieszył się więc bardzo, gdy po przyjściu z pracy zobaczył w mieszkaniu Hannah i Marka ubierających choinkę.   
\- Nie wiedziałam kiedy wrócisz, a ta zielona powinna już stać tu od połowy miesiąca… nie potrafimy liczyć czasu, prawda? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on miał ochotę wyściskać ją i nawet jej czarne włosy przybrać w bombki i światełka. 

Cały Londyn z każdym dniem jaśniał w nocy bardziej i bardziej. Udało mu się wyciągnąć Hannah, na długi spacer. Szła bardzo blisko, unikając spojrzeń ludzi i trzymając się jego ramienia jakby miała zaraz stracić grunt pod stopami.   
\- Czy możemy… możemy wrócić? – Spytała się w pewnym momencie. W jej głosie brzmiało coś na kształt strachu, a Cas dojrzał w jej oczach łzy.   
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział cicho, idąc już skrótem i omijając najbardziej zatłoczone, kolorowe uliczki. W mieszkaniu zdjął z nich płaszcz i mocno ją przytulił, zaraz idąc na kanapę. Pozwolił jej wejść sobie na kolana i po prostu płakać. Najwidoczniej tego potrzebowała… Z nosem w jej włosach wpatrywał się w kolorowe światełka mrugające na ich choince. Kolejny rok… A tak niedawno był jeszcze styczeń!   
Zdecydowanie nie potrafili liczyć czasu.

\- Cas… Czy ktoś… będzie jeszcze na święta? – Siedzieli właśnie w Wigilię na kanapie i jedli zrobionego przez Castiela łososia w ziołach. Brunet zmarszczył brwi, powoli przeżuwając miękką, pyszną rybę.   
\- Chciałabyś kogoś zaprosić? – Spytał zamiast tego, spoglądając na nią. Kobieta siedziała z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, talerz mając już pusty.   
\- Tak… Ja… chciałabym zobaczyć tu jakieś dziecko – wyszeptała, patrząc znowu w okno, za którym w końcu zaczął padać śnieg. Londyn nie był z tych miejsc, gdzie biały puch pokrywał wszystko i wszystkich grubą warstwą. Szybciej można było się spodziewać krótkich, ostrych zawieruch lub deszczu. Ten śnieg był jednak… cudowny. I śliczny.   
\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – powiedział i zobaczył zdziwienie na jej twarzy. Uśmiechnął się ciepło i wstał, biorąc talerz. – To teraz co… mleko i ciastka? Mikołaja może nie mamy, ale możemy je zjeść sami, prawda? 

Kilka godzin dyskusji i wyjście z mieszkania o 6 rano w Boże Narodzenie kosztowało Castiela spełnienie swoich własnych, świątecznych postanowień. Do mijanych karmników wsypywał okruszki, każdemu napotkanemu bezdomnemu dawał trochę pieniędzy, aż w końcu stawił się przed dużym budynkiem z czerwonej cegły. Zamiast dzwonić do drzwi i budzić wszystkich wybrał numer w komórce. Kilka minut później, po staniu i chuchaniu sobie w dłonie, drzwi cicho się uchyliły.   
\- Castiel.   
\- Joanna. Wesołych świąt – uśmiechnął się do koleżanki, która pracowała przy charakteryzacji, ale dorabiała też tutaj. Za psie pieniądze, ale w słusznym celu.  
\- Nie rób tych słodkich oczek. Działam przeciwko dyrekcji. Jak ktoś wymyśli sobie, żeby szukać dokumentów…   
\- Dobrze wiem, że masz dyrektora w małym paluszku – posłał jej kolejny uśmiech i wszedł do dużego holu. Stało tam jakieś pięć choinek przystrojonych malowanymi bombkami i ręcznie robionymi, kolorowymi łańcuchami. – Więc… wstał już?   
\- Castiel, jest 7 rano. Dzieciaki siedzą cicho i czekają na prezenty – w końcu także ona się uśmiechnęła i poprosiła by poczekał.   
Kilka minut później z małym plecakiem zszedł z Joanną chłopczyk. Na oko miał pięć lat, rozczochrane, brudno-blond włosy, niebieskie oczy i piegi rozsiane po całych policzkach i nosie.   
\- David, to jest Castiel.   
\- Hej, mały – uśmiechnął się do niego, kucając i podając mu dłoń. Uścisnął ją mocno, po męsku, zaraz jednak jego oczy się roziskrzyły.   
\- Jest pan moim aniołem?   
\- Okaże się – szepnął, udając, że ukrywa tę rozmowę przed Joanną. – A boisz się psów?   
\- Ja niczego się nie boję.   
\- I słusznie. Więc możesz być dzisiaj moim protegowanym cherubinkiem.   
\- Kim?  
\- To taki mały aniołek. Kupić ci skrzydełka? – Uniósł brwi, a maluch roześmiał się cicho. Niebieskie oczy Casa wróciły do Joanny. – Dziękuję. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze…  
\- Nie gdybaj. Już, idźcie. Wesołych świąt – machnęła kilka razy dłonią, wyganiając ich. Zamknęła za nimi drzwi, a Castiel zdjął czapkę, nakładając ją na głowę chłopczyka.

Spod drzwi domu dziecka przeszli kilka ulic do schroniska. David ciągle ściskał dłoń Castiela, jakby bojąc się, że mężczyzna rozpłynie się pomiędzy pojedynczymi płatkami śniegu, które znowu tańczyły pomiędzy nimi.   
\- Jest pan strasznie wcześnie, dopiero otwieramy – powiedział młody chłopak, ziewając szeroko. – Ojciec specjalnie otworzył dzisiaj i jeśli nie będzie nikogo do dwunastej, mogę zrobić sobie wolne.   
\- I słusznie – pokiwał głową, zaraz nachylając się do Davida. – Zaraz zobaczymy cherubinku, czy na pewno się niczego nie boisz – po czym znowu wziął go za rękę i wszedł za Anglikiem do oddzielnego pomieszczenia z klatkami. Tam, po kilkunastu minutach dyskusji wybrali średniej wielkości kundelka o brązowej sierści i złotych oczach. Szczekał radośnie, machając ogonem i biegając dookoła ich dwójki. Castielowi przyszedł na myśl Gabriel, który widzi słodycze. O, będzie musiał mu wysłać jakieś życzenia.   
Podpisał papiery, życzył wesołych świąt i z psiakiem na smyczy ruszyli do mieszkania Hannah.   
\- Gdzie idziemy?   
\- Do… do mojej kuzynki. Tam spędzimy święta. – Po tych słowach padło pytanie, którego Cas tak bardzo się obawiał.   
\- Czy zostanę już tam na zawsze?   
Spojrzał na blondyna, na wlepione w niego samego, niebieskie oczy. Westchnął krótko.   
\- W święta cuda się zdarzają, prawda? – Spytał cichutko i ścisnął dłoń bez rękawiczki. 

\- Hannah? – Wszedł powoli, za sobą chowając Davida i psa.   
\- Castiel! – z salonu dobiegł krzyk zmieszany ze szlochem. Od razu zerwał się tam biegiem. Na kanapie zapłakana leżała Hannah. Butelka po winie walała się gdzieś pod jej nogami.   
\- Ja… Cas… Casss… Obudziłam się sama. I nikogo… nikogo nie było. I ciebie. I prezentów… i… ja tak się bałam… że to nieprawda. I że jestem sama i ja…  
\- Cicho, cichutko… - Wziął ją w ramiona. Organizm powoli się regenerował, nie była tak napita, jakby mogła być po butelce wina jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Pocałował ją w czoło. – Jestem tutaj, Hannah. Jestem.   
\- Castiel, jestem taka żałosna – wyjąkała w jego płaszcz, drżąc. – Nie wiem… potrzebuję… chyba jakiegoś pierdolonego anioła, który by mnie ogarnął… - kolejny wybuch płaczu. Brunet przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie, szukając słów pocieszenia. Jakichkolwiek! 

\- Ja mogę być pani aniołem. – Odezwał się nagle chłopięcy głosik. Hannah poderwała głowę i wpatrzyła się w malucha stojącego w korytarzu z mokrym, radosnym psem. – Na razie jestem cherubinkiem, ale Castiel powiedział, że jak się uda, to będę aniołem. Prawda?   
\- Tak, David. Jeśli ci się uda, to będziesz aniołem – uśmiechnął się i powoli pomógł wstać dziewczynie. Ta, na trzęsących się nogach podeszła do chłopca i opadła znowu przed nim. Pogłaskała go po policzku i po chwili mocno przytuliła.   
\- Jesteś takim pięknym aniołkiem, Davidzie – wyszeptała. Castiel patrzył jak chude rączki obejmują ją za szyję.   
\- To pani jest piękna. Ja jestem cherubinkiem – odrzekł z przekonaniem w głosie. Castiel usiadł na kanapie sięgając po ręcznik i zaraz przywołując psa. Wytarł go dokładnie aż stał się dużą, puchatą kulką i pobiegł raźno w ich stronę, liżąc po dłoniach i twarzach. Hannah roześmiała się krótko, przytulając też psa.   
\- Wygląda jak… jak Gabriel.   
\- Tak, też tak sądzę. – Odpowiedział cicho i zdjął z siebie w końcu płaszcz. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak Hannah się na niego patrzy. Otarł pojedynczą łzę, o której istnieniu dopiero teraz się dowiedział. Parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, Hannah.


	19. Dark Side of the Moon

\- Z jakiej to okazji? – Ella parsknęła cicho, czując chłodne palce Deana na swojej szyi.   
Było już kilka dni po świętach, a oni znajdowali się właśnie w jednej z lepszych restauracji w Lawrence. Mężczyzna zapinał jej niesprawnymi palcami naszyjnik, który właśnie od niego dostała. Miał prześliczne, tygrysie oko oprawione w srebro i na srebrnym łańcuszku.   
Prawdę powiedziawszy, Dean był kimś kogo od dawna szukała. Przystojny, szarmancki, z poczuciem humoru i... no po prostu miał coś w sobie. Jeszcze nie wiedziała konkretnie co, ale cieszyła się za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali.   
\- Spóźniony prezent pod choinkę. – uśmiechnął się wracając na swoje krzesło i przyglądając się, jak wisiorek ładnie prezentuje się na jej biuście. – Nie wiedziałem, że też będziesz obecna na obiedzie.  
\- Nikt nie wiedział. Lubię sprawiać niespodzianki. –dostrzegła jego wzrok i zapytała – I jak?   
\- Idealnie. – odpowiedział, zwracając wreszcie z powrotem wzrokiem do jej twarzy.   
\- Jeszcze chwila i wypaliłbyś mi dziurę w skórze, tak się wpatrywałeś. –zaśmiała się lekko chwytając za kieliszek.   
\- Zatem cieszmy się, że tego nie zrobiłem. – odpowiedział unosząc również swój kieliszek. Jego uśmiech przerodził się w coś na kształt zachwytu, gdy dodał: – Jesteś piękna.   
Zapadła cisza, gdy moment wesołości został przerwany przez takie wyznanie. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie aż wreszcie każde wypiło po łyku wina i przeszli do innego tematu. 

\- BALLS! – donośny okrzyk rozległ się w pustym warsztacie i zaraz z cienia wyłoniła się wyprostowana postać. Odrobinę niższa i z odrobinę większym brzuchem niż wtedy, gdy się ostatnio widzieli, ale zdecydowanie wciąż z tak samo ciętym językiem. – Dean Winchester!  
\- Cześć, Bobby. – mruknął cicho, zanim spadł na niego niedźwiedzi uścisk starszego mężczyzny.   
\- Wreszcie odwiedziłeś staruszka, co chłopcze? – zapytał niby z przekąsem, ale widać było jak bardzo się cieszy z tego spotkania. Dean przez długi czas wahał się, czy powinien się tutaj pojawić, ale teraz był szczęśliwy z podjęcia takiej decyzji.   
\- Co słychać, co u Sama? – mężczyzna wytarł ręce w szmatkę i oparł się o naprawiany samochód.   
\- Sammy? Och, Sammy ma się świetnie! Ma przepiękną żonę, Genevive, dobrze płatną pracę i mieszkanie w najpiękniejszej dzielnicy Paryża. – Dean rozjaśnił się cały, gdy o tym opowiadał. – Wciąż czekam aż wreszcie zostanę wujkiem, zanosi się na to już od...  
\- A ty? – Bobby zerknął na niego badawczo spod czapki z daszkiem.   
\- A ja... mam się świetnie. – odpowiedział nie zmazując uśmiechu z twarzy, chociaż wprawny obserwator (taki jak Bobby) z pewnością dostrzegł, że ten uśmiech nie dosięga już oczu.   
\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś Dean. – powiedział poważnie Bobby, klepiąc go po ramieniu i zapraszając do domu na herbatę. Mieli sporo do nadrobienia. 

Po długiej rozmowie na temat tych straconych lat Bobby sięgnął do szuflady swojego biurka. Wyciągnął starą, powyginaną na rogach teczkę i przesunął w stronę Deana. Ten spojrzał na niego pytająco, a Singer zachęcił go ruchem głowy. Niepewną ręką przewracał poszczególne kartki widząc... siebie. Wszelkie wzmianki na temat Deana Winchestera, jakie dostępne były w prasie, wycięte i ułożone chronologicznie. Każda wygrana, każde opublikowane zdjęcie – wszystko tutaj było.   
\- Wy, chłopcy, uciekliście stąd po stracie ojca zapominając, że przez to tracicie i drugiego. – odezwał się Bobby opierając się na mocniej na krześle.  
\- Zebrałeś to wszystko? – Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek mógłby się o niego tak troszczyć.   
\- Miałem trochę wolnego czasu. – Bobby wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Bobby, jesteś wspaniały. 

Pierwsze zdjęcie Deana, które coś osiągnęło przedstawiało przepięknego, czerwonego Forda Mustanga z 1965 (kabriolet!) na tle złożonym z zardzewiałych wraków innych maszyn. Auto było naprawiane i odświeżane przez Bobby’ego właśnie tutaj, w jego warsztacie przez bardzo długi czas. Ślęczał nad nim całe miesiące. Zanim oddano samochód kupcowi Deanowi pozwolono go sfotografować, a on, amator, usiłował go odpowiednio ustawić i... lekko uszkodził błotnik cofając. Bobby musiał naprawić go jeszcze raz, ale zdjęcie zajęło pierwsze miejsce w konkursie lokalnej gazety. 

Trzeba przyznać, że Deanowi świetnie się z Ellą rozmawiało, spędzało czas. Nie tylko była piękna, ale także rozumiała jego poczucie humoru i zdecydowanie potrafiła się odciąć, kiedy zaszła taka potrzeba. Ich słowne potyczki umilały większość zimowych wieczorów, które spędzali na kanapie Shurleyów. Chuck i Becky często stawali się sędziami tych pojedynków, przyznając punkty i śmiejąc się wesoło.  
Któregoś z takich wieczorów Ella rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie na Deana, po czym odezwała się do wszystkich.   
\- Na mnie już czas... Jutro wyjeżdżam z powrotem do Wichita. – powiedziała wpatrując się w podłogę, a jęk zawodu wyrwał się z piersi Becky.   
\- Naprawdę musisz już jechać? Tak rzadko nas odwiedzasz... – paplała, a Dean na chwilę się wyłączył zerkając na Ellę. Naprawdę wyjeżdża? Czy powinien pozwolić jej wyjechać? Czy może spróbować coś z tym zrobić? Może udałoby mu się wreszcie trochę ustatkować, może właśnie z Ellą? Gdy spotkał się z Bobbym mężczyzna powiedział mu bardzo ważną rzecz – że Dean nie może przez całe życie uciekać przed innymi. Nie może bać się zrobić kolejnego kroku, bo naprawdę jest wartościowy i może komuś dać szczęście. Bardzo chciał w to wierzyć. 

\- Możemy pogadać? – rzucił ni stąd, ni zowąd, a Ella skinęła głową. Wyszli na zewnątrz, owijając się jedynie z wierzchu płaszczami. Dean przez chwilę walczył z zapalniczką, zanim udało mu się wreszcie odpalić papierosa.  
\- Więc... wyjeżdżasz. – mruknął, stwierdzając fakt. Ella nie patrzyła mu w oczy.   
\- Tak. – odpowiedziała cicho.   
\- Może... może mógłbym cię kiedyś odwiedzić w Wichita? – zapytał wreszcie, zaciągając się mocno dymem. W tym momencie Ella uniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.   
\- Chciałbyś?   
\- Bardzo. – odpowiedział jej uśmiechem. Czyli nie wszystko stracone. – Co powiesz... co powiesz na wspólnego Sylwestra? Masz już jakieś plany?   
\- Właściwie to nie mam. Zatem jesteśmy umówieni na Sylwestra. – zerknęła na niego i po chwili wróciła z powrotem do środka. Dean został jeszcze chwilę na podwórku, uśmiechając się lekko. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem wszystko wypali. Nie chciał już żyć samotnie, a te wszystkie związki, które miał po drodze... nie spełniły jego oczekiwań i po prostu je porzucił. Bobby ma rację. Nie może uciekać, musi gonić. 

***

Starania Castiela nie poszły na marne. Hannah wydawała się z dnia na dzień odżywać. David spał u niej w łóżku, by po kilku dniach stwierdzić, że jest już na tyle dużym cherubinkiem, by spać samemu. Więc Castiel odstąpił mu swój pokój. Spał z Hannah lub – częściej – na kanapie. Spanie obok Hannah wydawało się nieodpowiednie na wielu poziomach.   
Chyba największym problemem była myśl, że śpiąc tak obok brunetki, a w drugim pokoju mając Davida, wydawali się prawdziwą rodziną. Nie wspominając już o Cookiem, który spał przy łóżku.   
Byli jak jedna, szczęśliwa rodzina. I to nie było w porządku.  
Nie w przypadku Castiela. 

\- Cookie! Cookie, nie! – Jęknął, gdy obudził go mokry język i zaraz łapy na jego ramieniu. Z gracją kamienia w baletkach sturlał się z kanapy, prosto pod pysk ich psa. Zerknął na zegarek przy telewizorze: było przed siódmą.   
Syknął karcąco, gdy pies zaszczekał głośno.   
\- Już, daj mi się ubrać i idziemy na spacer – mruknął i po kilku minutach był już gotowy. Wpakował sobie do kieszeni trochę pieniędzy i komórkę, zapiął smycz Cookiemu i wyszedł. Kichnął na piękne powitanie dnia, mocniej otulając się granatowym szalikiem. Mimo porannego chłodu z rodzaju „lodowato, chcę do domu”, pies wydawał się najszczęśliwszą duszą na ziemi. Castiel widząc nikły ruch na drodze i pobliski mały skwer z czymś na kształt parku obok, wyciągnął smycz na całą długość. Schował nos w szaliku, zerkając po otwierających się powoli sklepach. Kilka dni świąt minęło jak zwykle i teraz rozwieszano jak najwięcej noworocznych ozdób.

\- Cookie! – Zawołał, gdy zauważył, że zwierzak zbliża się do ulicy. Ku jego zadowoleniu od razu zawrócił, ruszając w przeciwną stronę, na szerszy chodnik i zaraz później na skwer.   
\- Cupcake! – Usłyszał jakiś męski głos. Uniósł głowę, zauważając zaraz jak w jego stronę biegnie wielki, czarny husky. Normalna osoba pod ciężarem tego cielska wywróciłaby się od razu i walnęła głową o bruk. Castiel mimowolnie ugiął nogi i lekko się zgarbił by w razie czego zamortyzować upadek, na który naprawdę nie liczył… Ale śliski chodnik był wystarczającym powodem, by polecieć do tyłu wraz z psem. 

Przed oczami oprócz pyska psa zauważył kilka migoczących gwiazd. Jęknął cicho, czując jak równocześnie jego guz rośnie i sam znika. Westchnął ciężko, odwracając zaraz głowę, gdy wielki jęzor przejechał mu po lekkim zaroście na policzku.   
\- Cupcake, do cholery! – Jęknął ten sam męski głos. Psem ktoś szarpnął, dzięki czemu Cas znowu mógł oddychać. – Hej, hej, przepraszam, sir, nic panu nie jest?- Nachylił się nad nim z zatroskaną miną. Castiel kilka razy zamrugał i skorzystał z wyciągniętej dłoni.   
\- To nie jest żadna babeczka. To nie jest nawet ciasto, tylko wielka bryła futra i mięśni. Skąd to imię?! – Powiedział od razu Cas, nie wspominając o pulsującym bólu z tyłu głowy.   
Mężczyzna przed nim, szarpiący się teraz z psem podniósł na niego spojrzenie brązowych oczu i po chwili ciszy roześmiał się szczerze.   
\- Moja młodsza siostra nadała takie imię, jak jeszcze był szczeniakiem. Ja byłem za imieniem Pablo.   
\- Picasso?   
\- Nie, James Walker, miło mi – kolejny szeroki uśmiech. Tym razem także Castiel nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu.   
\- Castiel Novak – uścisnął jego dłoń i przywołał do siebie psiaka.   
\- Ale ty już możesz tak nazywać psa?- Spytał niby oburzony, patrząc na brązową kulkę, która właśnie obwąchiwała czarnego olbrzyma.   
\- Nie, nie powinienem. W końcu to taka bestia, ciągle tylko morduje, spójrz na tę agresję – odparł poważnie, a Cookie szczeknął, kładąc się na grzbiecie i wystawiając jasny brzuch do pieszczot. Cas westchnął ciężko. – Niedobry Cookie – zbeształ go, ciągnąc za smycz, by się podniósł. 

Po rozmowie, która przeciągnęła się do dwóch godzin zadzwonił telefon Castiela.   
\- Hm? Tak, tak, kupię. Jeszcze mąki? A sprawdziłaś w tamtej szaf… a tak, dobrze, kupię. A David coś jeszcze chce? Ciastka i żelki? Kupię same ciastka. Żelki są niezdrowe – powiedział i po chwili się rozłączył.   
\- Cudowna rozmowa. Czyżby twoja żona? – Nie był pewny, ale wydawało mu się, że w głosie Jamesa zabrzmiało rozczarowanie.   
\- Kuzynka i mały David. 

Kolejne pół godziny, a James zostawił mu swój telefon, mówiąc, że musi jeszcze przygotować dokumenty do pracy. Jak się okazało był prawnikiem.   
\- Więc wiesz, gdyby coś było trzeba załatwić… zadzwoń do mnie. – uśmiechnął się pięknie.   
\- Możliwe, że zadzwonię już niedługo. - odpowiedział Cas i pożegnał się, w myślach notując sobie kilka rzeczy do sprawdzenia. Będzie musiał pogrzebać w dokumentach Hannah.   
Zrobił zakupy i o wiele szybszym krokiem ruszył do mieszkania.

***

Lawrence z Wichita dzieliło około 160 mil. Jakieś dwie godziny jazdy. No, przy takiej pogodzie trzy. 31 stycznia przywitała zadymka śnieżna. Widoczność wynosiła zaledwie kilka stóp drogi przed nim. Wolał więc wyjechać wcześniej i dotrzeć bezpiecznie.   
Wypożyczony samochód trząsł się po drodze, a zapach odświeżacza drażnił jego nozdrza. Całe szczęście, że znalazł w radio stację nadającą klasyczny rock, inaczej nie wytrzymałby tej podróży. Zwłaszcza, że trzy godziny jazdy to... trzy godziny na myślenie. Myślenie ma to do siebie, że nie zawsze podsuwa ci przyjemne obrazy. Przed oczami Deana stał właśnie obraz jego samego i tego, co zdarzyło się dokładnie rok wcześniej. Jak zrozpaczony zadzwonił do Castiela i niemalże go błagał o powrót. Do dzisiaj piekły go policzki, gdy o tym myślał.   
Ciekawe, co teraz robi Castiel... Czy nadal jest w Chicago? Przez krótką chwilę miał nieodpartą ochotę zawrócić i pomknąć prosto na tamtejszy uniwersytet. To zaledwie 600 mil. Powinien zdążyć przed północą... Szybko się jednak opamiętał. Po pierwsze, Castiela pewnie tam już dawno nie ma. Po drugie, nie chciałby go widzieć. A w Wichita czekał ktoś, kto naprawdę ucieszy się na jego widok. To najlepszy powód żeby zostać na trasie. 

\- Wyglądasz oszałamiająco. – powiedział zachwycony, gdy Ella pojawiła się w drzwiach. Miała na sobie przepiękną czerwoną suknię, przylegającą do ciała. W połowie uda zaczynało się rozcięcie pozwalające zobaczyć piękną nogę w czarnych szpilkach. Do tego z przyjemnością spostrzegł na jej szyi wisiorek od siebie. Włosy upięte miała wysoko, ukazując piękną szyję.   
\- Jak zwykle romantyk. – zaśmiała się zadowolona, wtykając Deanowi w butonierkę czerwony kwiatek. Nachylił się do niej, chcąc ją pocałować w policzek, ale ta odsunęła się delikatnie. – Zepsujesz mi makijaż. 

Wybrali się na bal sylwestrowy. To pierwsza w życiu Deana taka impreza. Chociaż impreza to złe słowo – kojarzy się raczej z klubem i litrami kolorowych drinków. Tutaj było zupełnie inaczej. Na końcu sali, pod ścianą znajdowało się podwyższenie dla orkiestry, która przygrywała teraz cichutko, żeby dać gościom czas na odnalezienie swoich miejsc przy stolikach. Znajdowały się one po drugiej stronie niż orkiestra – maleńkie, okrągłe stoliczki, a na każdej lampka rzucająca przyjemne światło. Kamerdyner (tak nazwał go w myślach Dean. Bo chyba to właśnie kamerdyner?) pokazał im drogę do ich stolika i poszli spokojnie przez parkiet, który zajmował całą resztę sali. 

Zjedli najpierw przepyszną kolację, a potem przez całą noc tańczyli do akompaniamentu orkiestry. Dean ani na moment się na zatrzymał, bojąc się, że napadną go wątpliwości, że wpadnie na głupie pomysły... Prawie nie wypuszczał więc swojej partnerki z rąk, ofiarując jej walc za walcem.   
\- Świetnie tańczysz, Dean, ale potrzebuję chwili odpoczynku. – powiedziała w końcu lekko zasapana Ella. Poszli do stolika i dziewczyna zdjęła szpilki pod stolikiem, wzdychając głęboko.   
\- Dziękuję za komplement. – zaśmiał się Dean, nalewając jej do szklanki wody z dzbanka, którą mieli na stoliku. Dziewczyna od razu wypiła połowę, rzucając mu tylko krótkie spojrzenie znad szkła.   
\- Pójdę jeszcze na moment do toalety. Nie ruszaj się stąd, dobrze? – rzuciła łapiąc buty w dłoń i tanecznym krokiem odchodząc w stronę toalet. Dean spojrzał za nią. Była wspaniała, idealna dla niego. Więc dlaczego ciągle odczuwał tę głupią chęć ucieczki? Czy naprawdę ucieczka aż tak weszła mu w krew? Nie tym razem, Winchester. Musisz stawić temu czoła. Nie możesz uciec przed północą, jak Kopciuszek. Zaśmiał się w myślach na to porównanie. O nie, nie będzie kopciuszkiem. Będzie księciem i to nie byle jakim – księciem z bajki. 

\- TRZY, DWA, JEDEN, SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU! – krzyknął konferansjer i cała sala wzniosła kieliszki z szampanem, śmiejąc się i składając sobie wzajemnie życzenia. Dean objął Ellę, zabrał jej z ręki pusty kieliszek i odstawił na stolik. Ella wpatrywała się w niego bez słowa wielkimi oczyma, a on położył jej dłoń na policzku i pocałował delikatnie. Przymknął oczy, a serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Chyba zwariował, że znowu to robi! Jeśli ona też... jeśli powie, że nic z tego i odejdzie... ale Ella została. Została i odwzajemniła pocałunek, a na koniec uśmiechnęła się do niego pięknie.   
\- Twój makijaż jednak nie ucierpiał aż tak bardzo. – powiedział Dean, gdy ich usta wreszcie się rozdzieliły. – Wciąż wyglądasz olśniewająco. 

***

Te kilka dni pomiędzy świętami a Nowym Rokiem spędził dość aktywnie. Za dodatkową kasę pomagał w późnym działaniu Apollo, gdy Hannah nie było akurat w mieszkaniu, szukał dokumentów co do pewnego budynku, był z Davidem na dużych zakupach, skąd wyszli obładowani ubraniami, odwiedzili dom dziecka i po przegadaniu wszystkiego z Joanną i podpisaniu dokumentów David oficjalnie wszedł do rodziny Hannah. Może Cas obszedł kilka przepisów, nagiął trochę prawo… ale to było dla ich ogólnego dobra. Hannah zapewne zestresowałaby się rozmową i nawet podpisaniem papierów tak bardzo, że by stąd wybiegła.   
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję- powiedział, całując koleżankę w policzek. 

Na dzień przed Sylwestrem zorientował się, że ten rok naprawdę się kończy. Cały rok bez Deana. A nawet półtora. Chciał sobie powiedzieć, że jest całkiem nieźle, że nie wspomina go tak często jak się obawiał… Kłamstwo. Co raz widział go w pustym mieszkaniu, gdzieś obok w czasie spacerów czy… A właśnie, spacery! 

\- James Walker, słucham.   
\- Myślał pan o odszkodowaniu przez spowodowane przez pańskiego psa szkody?  
\- Cześć Castiel – brunet uśmiechnął się, słysząc od razu zmieniony, ciepły głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – Co tam?   
\- Jutro Sylwester. Hannah i David spędzają go w domu, jednak ja wolałbym gdzieś wyjść i…  
\- Czy odszkodowaniem może być kolacja i wspólne świętowanie Nowego Roku?   
\- Zastanowię się – zamruczał do telefonu, przygryzając dolną wargę.   
\- Nie wezmę ze sobą Cupcake’a.   
\- Zgoda. 

Umówili się w centrum Londynu na obserwowanie fajerwerków, bo stwierdzili, że prawdziwie świętować będą dopiero w Nowym Roku.   
Ku zaskoczeniu Castiela James zarezerwował stolik w drogiej restauracji bardziej na obrzeżach miasta. Tam wypili całego szampana, podjadając z bogatych półmisków i rozmawiając. Później weszli do Porshe i pojechali do wieżowców. Do tych bogatych dzielnic. 

\- Bycie prawnikiem niesie korzyści jak widzę.   
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak ludzie szybko ci ufają i dają czego pragniesz. – Zauważył, wskazując na wjazd do garażów. To Castiel, o wiele bardziej trzeźwy niż powinien być, prowadził samochód. Wjechali do najwyższego apartamentu skąd rozciągał się piękny widok na całe, rozświetlone w tą specjalną noc miasto.   
\- Słyszałeś, że nie można dobrze oddać niebieskiego koloru na niebie?  
\- Bo jest niebieskie? – Cas odwrócił się w jego stronę i zauważył, że stoją o wiele bliżej niż sądził.   
\- Nie, bo niebieski to unikalny kolor. – Po chwili brunet poczuł ciepłą dłoń na policzku. Przymknął oczy, widząc jak ten się do niego nachyla. – Nie do podrobienia… tak jak twoje oczy. 

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Castiel! – Zapiszczał David do telefonu, a przyjmujący właśnie życzenia odwrócił się na drugi bok i wymamrotał podziękowanie. Chwilę rozmawiali, po czym Hannah zabrała mu słuchawkę, tłumacząc Davidowi, że Cas na pewno jeszcze śpi.   
To była prawda. I nie był w łóżku sam. 

Wtulił się w umięśniony bok Jamesa, a ten objął go szczelniej, chowając nos w ciemnych włosach.   
\- Szczęśliwego czegoś, Cas… - szepnął.   
Novak zachichotał.   
\- Tobie też, James…   
Dziwna była myśl, że rok temu o tej godzinie wracał do Chicago z Gabrielem i echem głosu Deana w słuchawce.

\- James… Jest taka sprawa. Chodzi o pewien mały budynek.  
\- Co z nim? – Spytał, przeciągając się jeszcze i zakładając dużą, wyciągniętą koszulkę.  
Czyli jednak każdy ma czysto domowy komplet. Po tej myśli także i on dostał koszulkę (już nie tak wymiętą) z księżycem w pełni i zarysem lasu na tle granatowego nieba. Przy tym błękitne oczy Casa wydawały się jeszcze jaśniejsze.   
\- Hannah straciła go przez zapuszczenie, długi i inne nieprzyjemne rzeczy.   
\- I..?  
\- Chcę go dla niej odzyskać. W mieszkaniu mam wszystkie papiery. Nie mogę zrobić tego sam, bo Hannah wystarczająco dużo uciekała i obrażała prawników i innych wysłanników tej cudownej służby, rządu czy czegoś – westchnął, zaraz znowu kładąc się i wtulając policzek w poduszkę. Cupcake przyszedł, też wchodząc na materac i przytulając się do torsu Casa.   
\- To może być trudne, ale… jakoś się postaramy. We dwóch – wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Te pytanie zabrzmiało dziwnie poważnie i… zobowiązująco.   
Mimo to, Cas wyciągnął swoją dłoń i splótł ich palce razem.   
\- We dwóch. 

Właśnie kończył się styczeń. W mieszkaniu Hannah doszło do kilku kłótni, ze dwóch załamań i ataków paniki. Castiel za każdym razem uświadamiał Davida, że jeśli chce, może wrócić do innych dzieci, że Hannah potrzebuje naprawdę silnego anioła. I zawsze otrzymywał tę samą odpowiedź: „To ja chcę być jej aniołem”.   
Więc David został i wraz z Cookiem wydawali się być stałą, głośną częścią mieszkania. 

Stałą częścią mieszkania, ale Jamesa, stawał się też Castiel. Często przyjeżdżał, jeszcze częściej widzieli się na mieście i odwiedzali różne osoby, starając się o nieużywany budynek.   
Już drugiego lutego Castiel poprosił Hannah, by zostawiła Davida i Cookiego dla Marka w sklepie (przy okazji Mark był naprawdę szczęśliwy widząc częściej Hannah z dzieciakiem u boku) i razem z nim pojechała w jedno miejsce. 

\- A więc… Voila! – Krzyknął Cas, zabierając dłonie sprzed oczu brunetki. Hannah wydała z siebie stłumiony okrzyk widząc… swój stary dom. Wielki salon z długim stołem i krzesłami nie do kompletu ciągnął się przez całe pomieszczenie. Później były kanapy, w długim korytarzu obok siebie czworo drzwi, a jedne, pomalowane na jasną zieleń drzwi były wyżej niż inne i wchodziło się do nich po drabinie.  
\- Wszystko przygotowane na ponowne przyjęcie studentów i młodych ludzi, twoje mieszkanko za zielonymi drzwiami wyczyszczone, przygotowany oddzielny pokój dla Davida…   
\- O boże, Castiel – jęknęła, przytulając go i zaraz płacząc ze szczęścia. – Nie wiem jak ci podziękować… - wyjąkała między łzami. Novak przytulił ją mocno i pocałował w czubek głowy.   
\- Po prostu bądź radosną, uśmiechniętą sobą… - wyszeptał.   
„Udało się” napisał do Jamesa, gdy Hannah oglądała całość, nadal cicho szlochając.   
„Kolacja w nagrodę?”   
„To twoja zasługa” odpisał, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
„Nasza, Cas”.

***

\- Od kiedy to trzydziestoletni facet nosi słonika przy aparacie, co? – zaśmiała się Ella, łapiąc za wisiorek przy niebieskim pokrowcu Deana. Ten zerknął tylko na nią przez ramię i pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.   
\- Słonie to bardzo potężne zwierzęta. Żeby je poskromić trzeba prawdziwego, trzydziestoletniego mężczyzny. – odrzekł, kierując obiektyw na gładką taflę rzeki Arkansas. 

To był pierwszy raz, gdy zabrał Ellę ze sobą „do pracy”, to znaczy na spacer fotograficzny. Przez długi czas wydawało mu się to po prostu nieodpowiednie. To jakby powtarzanie tego samego schematu, co kiedyś – najpierw wspólne spacery, wspólne zdjęcia, ba, Arkansas do złudzenia przypominała mu miejscami Sekwanę. To wszystko mogło prowadzić tylko do jednego. Do rozczarowania, którego pragnął uniknąć. 

Wiedział, że z Ellą jest inaczej. Po jego trzydziestych urodzinach (które z przyjemnością mu wytykała, gdy tylko miała okazję) kobieta zaprosiła go do swojego domu, żeby nie musiał co tydzień pokonywać tylu mil samochodem. Na początku spał na kanapie, teraz już dzielili razem łóżko. Wszystko to powoli zaczynało stawać się normą. To, że ktoś rano budził się obok niego z uśmiechem i że z kimś mógł razem zjeść kolację przed telewizorem. Oczywiście normą stawały się też sprzeczki o nieopuszczoną deskę w klozecie lub zostawione na szczotce włosy. Krótko mówiąc wielka, kosmata rutyna powoli wkradała się w życie Winchestera, śmiejąc mu się w twarz. 

\- Niestety w Wichita nie ma słoni. – powiedziała rezolutnie, stając na pieńku jakiegoś drzewa, dzięki czemu zrównała się z nim wzrostem.   
\- Ależ oczywiście, że są. – odpowiedział z przekonaniem, chowając aparat do pokrowca. – Tylko są to słonie wodne. Pływają w głębinach Arkansas – podszedł bliżej dziewczyny, zachowując całkiem poważny wyraz twarzy i tajemniczy ton głosu – tuż przy samym dnie, aby nie zahaczył o nie żaden statek. Czasami podpływają do powierzchni zaczerpnąć powietrza. Zdarza się, że taki wodny słoń razem z powietrzem wciągnie zapach czegoś dobrego i wtedy... HAPS!   
Złapał ją niespodziewanym ruchem i uniósł w powietrze, udając, że spróbuje wrzucić ją do wody. Ella krzyknęła najpierw zaskoczona, a potem śmiała się i usiłowała uwolnić z jego uścisku.  
\- Wtedy zabierają swoją zdobycz na dno. A ona już nigdy nie może żyć na lądzie. – dokończył stawiając ją na ziemi nad samym brzegiem wody.   
\- Głupek. – Ella uderzyła go lekko w ramię. – Czy ty nigdy nie spoważniejesz? Masz już przecież...  
\- ... trzydzieści lat. – dokończył za nią. – Nie ma szans. 

***

\- Kwiaty, piękne kwiaty! – wołała Hannah, ocierając pot z czoła. Jak zwykle w czwartki sprzedawała świeże kwiaty w Covent Garden. – Niech pan kupi kwiaty dla narzeczonej.   
Zwróciła się z bukietem do młodzieńca spacerującego z dziewczyną. Wyglądali na kogoś ze średniej klasy, ale widocznie aspirowali do wyższej. Chłopak nie mógł jej więc odmówić i po chwili wahania wyciągnął z kieszeni surduta sakiewkę. Hannah wręczyła mu bukiet i dygnęła lekko unosząc poły swej umorusanej sukni. Jednocześnie dostrzegła, że ktoś jej się przygląda. Gdzieś w tłumie mignęło jej to przeszywające spojrzenie, które natychmiast kazało jej mieć się na baczności. Instynkt rozwijany od setek lat zapalił jej w mózgu czerwoną lampkę z wielkim napisem NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO. 

Udawała, że nic się nie dzieje. Swoim koleżankom po fachu wytłumaczyła, że musi wracać do dzieci, do swojej wioski oddalonej od Londynu o kilka mil. Były chore i nie mogła ich zostawić samych na zbyt długo, a ojciec oczywiście spędza cały dzień w fabryce. Nie miały powodu, by jej nie uwierzyć. Nikt z własnej woli nie opuściłby dnia targowego i perspektywy kilku funtów więcej. Mimo to było to wierutne kłamstwo, ponieważ Hannah nie miała dzieci, a mąż? Jego rola ograniczała się do tego, że pracował i mógł załatwić wiele spraw, do których ona nie miała dostępu ze względu na płeć. Kobiety nie miały jeszcze zbyt wielu praw w XIX wieku. Co swoją drogą było oburzające, patrząc na to, że największym imperium na świecie – Wielką Brytanią – rządziła Królowa Wiktoria. 

Całe szczęście Hannah znała szybką drogę ucieczki. Przede wszystkim musiała wtopić się w tłum. W koszu, pod górą kwiatów miała inny kapelusz i narzutę na ramiona. Skręciła za róg, narzuciła je na siebie, a poprzednią chustą przykryła kwiaty. Następnie ruszyła zatłoczonym rynkiem, przedzierając się przez skrzynki z warzywami, klatki z kurczakami, stosy kosztownych materiałów i zgrzebnych sukien, a także egzotycznych towarów z jeszcze bardziej egzotycznych kolonii. W pośpiechu nie zachwyciła się jak zwykle kolorowym, jasnym wyglądem Covent Garden i różnorodnością ludzi, ras i klas. W głowie miała jeden cel – przeżyć.   
Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków i dobiegnie do bryczki. Kierowca zabierze ją na drugi koniec miasta, gdzie zaszyje się w jednym ze swoich azyli i...  
\- Witam. – ciężka ręka złapała ją za ramię w momencie, gdy postawiła stopę na pierwszym stopniu powozu. – Nie odwracaj się, wsiadaj. 

Hannah przełknęła głośno ślinę. Zgodnie z poleceniem nie pozwoliła sobie na najdrobniejszy ruch głową i posłusznie wsiadła do powozu. Siadając sięgnęła dyskretnie pod suknię i mocno złapała za ostrze. Jeśli będzie musiała się bronić, lepiej, żeby już ruszyli. Stukot kopyt mógłby zagłuszyć dźwięki ewentualnej szarpaniny, a jeden dobrze wymierzony cios mógłby...  
\- Jak się masz, siostrzyczko? –mężczyzna zasłonił firanki w oknach i odwrócił się do niej z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.   
\- Gabriel! Przestraszyłeś mnie. – syknęła niezadowolona nie puszczając ostrza ani na moment. Tak dla ostrożności. – Mogłam cię zabić.   
\- Nie ty pierwsza i nie ostatnia. – rzucił ze swoją niezawodną pewnością siebie i rozsiadł się na ławeczce. Powóz ruszył, trzęsąc nimi miarowo.   
\- Gabe, co tu się dzieje? – zapytała ostrożnie.   
\- Jak to co, ratuję cię z opresji. – odpowiedział zdejmując z głowy melonik i poprawiając odrobinę włosy.   
\- Nie potrzebuję ratunku. – odpowiedziała buńczucznie, ale rzuciła spłoszone spojrzenie na drzwi. Wiedziała, że na zewnątrz wcale nie jest bezpiecznie. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy Stwórcy kiedykolwiek dadzą im spokój. Właściwie to już nawet nie byli ci sami Stwórcy, a jedynie kolejne pokolenie zajmujące się specjalną misją – misją, która miała naprawić błędy ich przodków. Tym błędem była oczywiście Hannah, jak i Gabriel, Michał, Uriel, Balthazar, Anna i wielu innych.   
\- Dobrze. W takim razie przybywam po prostu z... ofertą pracy. – Gabriel uśmiechnął się jak zwykle nie tracąc pogody ducha. – Zabieram cię na dwór królewski. Jedna z dworzanek królowej Wiktorii ostatnio umarła, więc jest wolna posada. To znaczy, nie przejmuj się, zmarła z przyczyn naturalnych, nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego... Nie ciąży też na tym miejscu żadna klątwa ani...  
\- Gabriel, to nad nami ciąży klątwa. – powiedziała cicho, kręcąc głową. – Nie mogę jechać na dwór królewski. Dobrze wiesz, że my musimy się trzymać jak najdalej od historii.  
\- Hannah. – Gabriel spoważniał, a kiedy on poważniał to cóż, wiadomo było, że sytuacja była krytyczna. – Tu nie chodzi o tworzenie historii. Nie oferuję ci żadnej wpływowej pozycji. Wiesz jaka jest sytuacja? Niedawno złapali Samandriela. Nie zdążyłem... nie zdążyłem go ostrzec. Nasza jedyna szansa na ucieczkę to immunitet z dworów królewskich. Zostając wśród londyńskiej biedoty narażasz się na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. 

Hannah spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Lubiła swoje życie, które choć biedne wiodła wśród normalnych ludzi. Lubiła burzę kolorów Covent Garden, miała zobowiązania wobec swojego męża... nie kochała go co prawda, ale on kochał ją i zostawianie go samego wydawało jej się niezwykłym okrucieństwem.   
\- Proszę cię, chociaż raz w życiu pomyśl o sobie. – powiedział Gabriel i otworzył drzwiczki. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że stukot kopyt dawno ustał. – Jutro o tej samej godzinie. Pożegnaj się z kim musisz.   
Wyszedł znikając w jasnym, oślepiającym świetle dnia. 

Następnego dnia Hannah wysiadała na pałacowym dziedzińcu ubrana w swoją najlepszą sukienkę. Jako jedyna w całej jej garderobie miała bufiaste rękawy. Pod szyją upięła broszkę, którą otrzymała w prezencie ślubnym... przepiękny, szmaragdowy kolor ładnie komponował się z fioletem sukni. Do tego schodzone trzewiczki i kapelusz ze świeżymi kwiatami. I tak już nie miała okazji ich sprzedać... W ręku miała jedynie mały kuferek, zabrała tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

Nie powiedziała mężowi prawdy, tak jak nigdy nie powiedziała mu, kim naprawdę jest. On niezmiennie dziwił się jej nieprzemijającej urodzie i, och, jaki był z niej dumny. Ale teraz... ona zostanie uznana za zmarłą, on za wdowca. Będzie mógł zacząć nowe życie i może nawet doczeka się w końcu potomka, na co z nią nie miałby szans. Tak będzie dla niego lepiej. 

Gabriel przygładził wąs i zaprowadził ją do pałacu. Została przedstawiona do zaaprobowania królowej, która przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Wiktoria doskonale wiedziała, kim naprawdę jest Hannah, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Ach tak, moralność tych czasów zabraniała o pewnych rzeczach mówić wprost. O alkoholizmie, prostytucji, a także o nich... dziwnych wybrykach ludzkich eksperymentów. Doprawdy niesamowite, że dostali azyl na jej dworze. Czyżby wolała mieć ich bliżej siebie i kontrolować? Cóż, trzeba to będzie jakoś przeżyć.   
Następnie została przedstawiona reszcie służby i ulokowana w jednej z zamkowych komnat. Dzięki Gabrielowi udało jej się przetrwać najgorszy czas bezpiecznie i nigdy mu tego nie zapomni. 

***

Był marcowy wieczór, a Dean siedział przy komputerze i przeglądał swoje zdjęcia z Wichita. Sam nie mógł się nadziwić zmienności nastrojów tych zdjęć... część z nich była jasna, kolorowa i po prostu radosna. Druga część przedstawiała się zgoła odmiennie. Czarno-białe kadry, rozległe, mroczne cienie i atmosfera grozy. Mógłby złożyć to w serię o podwójnej naturze świata, wydawało mu się, że to całkiem ciekawy pomysł. Zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w jakiś szczegół.   
\- Musisz iść do okulisty. – powiedziała Ella stawiając przed nim kubek z herbatą i zamykając okno. Wiosenne wieczory były jeszcze bardzo zimne.   
\- Nie jestem aż tak stary, żeby nosić okulary. – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. Coś mu ciągle nie pasowało w tych zdjęciach. Brakowało im duszy.   
\- Kochanie, po trzydziestce każdy facet obowiązkowo musi nosić okulary. – zaśmiała się, wciskając mu się na kolana. – Przecież to nie jest oznaka starości, Dean. Nie przesadzaj.   
\- Nie każdy. – odpowiedział odrobinę obrażony, po czym wtulił twarz w jej szyję. Nie mógł nie pomyśleć o Castielu, który przecież miał świetny wzrok, a jedyne okulary jakie nosił to te przeciwsłoneczne.   
\- Zamówię ci wizytę. – zaśmiała się i uciekła do własnych zajęć. 

\- A. B. Z. X. F. – Dean znudzonym głosem czytał wskazywane przez okulistę litery. Przecież on wcale nie ma żadnej wady wzroku! Przyszedł tutaj jedynie na prośbę Elli. Wyniki pokażą jej same za siebie, skoro mu nie wierzy.   
\- Dobrze, panie Winchester, zapraszam tutaj na fotel. – okulista wstał zza biurka i przygotował sprzęt. Dean poczuł irracjonalny wstręt przed tym obitym czarną skórą fotelem. Za bardzo przypominał mu dentystę i tortury borowania zębów... Miał nadzieję, że cała ta dziwna aparatura nie dobierze mu się do oka.   
\- Proszę położyć tutaj podbródek, o, tak dobrze. – okulista dotknął jego twarzy ustawiając ją prosto. – Teraz proszę zamknąć lewe oko...  
Okulista przekładał szkiełka w maszynie przy prawym oku Deana, a on nagle zauważył, że jakby rzeczywiście świat się odrobinę wyostrzył. Był tak zdumiony, że gdyby jego podbródek nie leżał na specjalnym podwyższeniu to pewnie szczęka by mu opadła.   
\- Panie Winchester, wada jest jeszcze niewielka, więc na razie nie musi się pan męczyć z okularami. – oświadczył lekarz kreśląc coś na kartce. – Ale proszę się do mnie zgłosić za pół roku na kontrolę. Jeśli wada się powiększy będzie trzeba dobrać odpowiednie szkła.   
\- Dziękuję. – odpowiedział Dean, wychodząc z gabinetu zamyślony. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Wolał na razie nie myśleć o konsekwencjach dalszego powiększania się wady wzroku... ślepnący fotograf! Tego jeszcze nie było. 

\- I jak? – zapytała Ella, gdy przyszedł do domu.   
\- Wszystko w porządku. – powiedział posyłając jej triumfujący uśmiech. – Mówiłem ci, że nic mi nie jest. 

Coraz częściej Dean zaczynał wszczynać kłótnie. Właściwie ciężko to nawet nazwać kłótnią. Po prostu siedział nachmurzony, prawie się nie odzywając. Nie odpowiadał też tak jak dawniej na czułości Elli. Wiedział, ze zachowuje się jak dupek, ale po prostu nie potrafił przestać... 

\- Naprawdę musisz tak trzaskać drzwiami każdego ranka? Próbuję spać. – mruknął niezadowolony.   
\- A ja próbuję pracować, Dean. – odpowiedziała zniecierpliwiona zakładając jasną sukienkę. – Zapniesz mi suwak?   
\- Przecież śpię. – kolejny pomruk i twarz Elli zszarzała. Nie odezwała się ani słowem tylko wyciągnęła ręce do tyłu i zaczęła zapinać go sama. Robiła to wcześniej, poradzi sobie i teraz. Jak zwykle najtrudniej było przy łopatkach, w miejscu zapięcia stanika.   
\- Daj mi to. – ciepłe ręce Deana złapały za suwak i szybko uporały się z zamknięciem. – Przepraszam.   
\- Wyśpij się, marudo. – rzuciła mu lekki uśmiech i wyszła. Dean rzucił się z powrotem na łóżko i westchnął cicho. Czy tak wygląda ta cała stabilizacja, której szukał? 

***

\- Połóż się.   
\- Nie chcę – Castiel podniósł się od razu, nawet nie zważając na zawroty głowy.   
\- Castiel, do cholery, połóż się! – Tym razem James użył siły. Brunet za to szarpnął się, wyrywając spod jego ręki i wstając gwałtownie z łóżka. – Wywrócisz się i zrobisz sobie krzywdę!  
\- Nie jestem małym dzieckiem – sarknął w jego stronę, sięgając na tył głowy i odnajdując miejsce, którym nieźle rąbnął o stolik w salonie. Poczuł ciepłą, lepką krew na palcach, ale także to, jak skóra zaczyna go mrowić. Puchnąć, nachodzić na siebie, zrastać się.   
\- Ale zachowujesz się jak takie. – Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. Spojrzał zaskoczony na mężczyznę i zgrzytnął zębami, sięgając po kurtkę.   
\- Idę wyprowadzić psy na spacer. – Odpowiedział oschle i narzucił na grzbiet porządny, ale trochę już wytarty, prochowiec. James spojrzał na niego nachmurzony. – No co?  
\- Powinieneś wyrzucić ten prochowiec. Źle ci w nim. Jest stary. Mogę kupić ci…  
\- Nic mi nie kupuj. Lubię ten prochowiec – powiedział, wołając Cupcake’a i zapinając dużemu husky'emu smycz. Zamknął za sobą głośno drzwi. Plusem było to, że nie padało. Było po prostu zimno i mokro.   
Pomiędzy nim, a Jamesem zaczynało coś zgrzytać.   
Jednak po tej stronie księżyca kolorowo nie było.   
Bo z drugiej, tej jasnej, układało się wszystko świetnie. Hannah nie sięgała po alkohol ani używki. David już zdecydował się zostać i teraz obskakiwał kobietę tak samo wiernie i radośnie jak Cookie.

Castiel wyciągnął z kieszeni oddzielny pęk kluczy i wszedł do odzyskanego miesiąc temu budynku. W powietrzu unosił się zapach spaghetti i pysznego sosu. Tylko Hannah potrafiła taki robić.   
\- Castiel! – David podbiegł do niego i go przytulił, a zaraz za nim przyleciał Cookie. Wraz z wielkoludem przywitali się trącaniem nosów, po czym Cas zapiął psiemu-Gabrielowi smycz.   
\- Przyjdziesz dziś na obiad? – Spytał maluch, uśmiechając się prosząco.   
Był umówiony z Jamesem na obiad w czasie przerwy między rozprawami…  
\- Przyjdę. – Puścił mu oczko i wyszedł z dwoma psami. Uniósł twarz w stronę marcowego, jasnego słońca i odetchnął cicho. Musiał znowu wszystko naprostować. 

\- Jak to nie przyjdziesz? – Castiel pokręcił szybko głową rozpryskując wokół siebie krople wody. Może i zrobił to specjalnie? James był strasznym czyściochem. Nawet teraz, niemalże na niego krzycząc, wycierał łapy przyzwyczajonemu do tego psu. – Specjalnie dla ciebie…  
\- Masz i tak przerwę na lunch. Widziałem w twoim notesie. A Hannah robi najlepsze spaghetti na świecie.  
\- Pewnie lepsze jest we Włoszech. Chciałbyś tam pojechać? – Spytał już milej, chcąc choć trochę złagodzić nastawienie Casa.   
\- Byłem jakieś pięć razy – ‘albo więcej’ – nadal nie dorównuje makaronom mojej kuzynki. James, widzimy się i tak niedługo. Nie musisz zapełniać ciągle czasu sobie i tak samo dla mnie. – Westchnął, omijając lustro i przeczesując wilgotne włosy palcami. James pojawił się przed nim znikąd. Chwycił jego podbródek w palce i pocałował długo i namiętnie. Cas nie potrafił nie oddać tego pocałunku, na koniec delikatnie gryząc go w dolną wargę.   
\- Widzimy się znowu wieczorem? – Brunet kiwnął głową i po kilku minutach rozmowy wyszedł na obiecany obiad. 

Mimo tego, że tak samo James jak i Castiel się starali, tak to po prostu nie wychodziło. Co raz znajdował tematy do sprzeczek. Teraz mijał już chyba tydzień od kiedy ostatnio ze sobą spali. Cas coraz częściej spędzał noce w jednym z niezamieszkałych pokoi w domu Hannah. 

***

Izzy zmarszczyła się i mruknęła coś niewyraźnie, gdy coś spadło na jej nos. Później na twarz i ramiona, łaskocząc. Otworzyła powoli oczy i zobaczyła na sobie wymieszane płatki czerwonych i białych róż.   
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Izzy – Balthazar siedział na brzegu jej łóżka. Prosta, biała koszulka otulała jego pierś. Na wieszaku na drzwiach wisiała jego brązowa, skórzana kurtka, która według Izzy zawsze pachniała winem. W wypielęgnowanych dłoniach miał dużą muffinkę posypaną cukrem pudrem, z wetkniętą, palącą się świeczką. 

Patrzyła się na niego przez kilka sekund, otwierając szeroko usta. Balthazar… widziała się z nim przed świętami. Miał teraz pracować z jedną z wiodących marek jeśli chodzi o perfumy. Jednak miał to robić w Irlandii, nie w Paryżu!   
\- Balthazar! – Krzyknęła, podrywając się i rzucając mu się na szyję. Ten wyciągnął jedną dłoń w bok, by świeczką nie przypalić kosmyków jej włosów.   
\- Chyba musisz już ściąć te kudły.   
\- Wolę nie wiedzieć w jaki sposób dostałeś się tutaj bez klucza i pominę to, jak bardzo zła jest myśl, że obserwowałeś mnie śpiącą.   
\- Tak, okropna – przytaknął poważnie. – Ślinisz się. 

\- Tak w ogóle… - mruknął Balthazar, siedząc na kanapie i przerzucając kolejne strony jednego z wielu zeszytów, które zalęgły się na stoliku. – Nie powinnaś być teraz w szkole?  
\- Mam urodziny. Nie zamierzam się tam pojawić. – Odparła z łazienki, zaraz wychodząc z cichym stukotem obcasów. – Balthazar to jest piękne – uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, pokazując mu się w stroju, który dla niej przywiózł.   
Oprócz dużego flakoniku perfum w kształcie kieliszka do wina przywiózł właśnie to: długą, białą spódnicę z parunastu warstw tiulu, czarną bluzkę z rękawem trzy-czwarte przylegającą do ciała oraz buty na wysokim obcasie. Były delikatne, akurat na wiosnę, która właśnie rozruszała się na dobre. Na dodatek przy piętach miały… małe, zrobione ze sztywnego materiału skrzydełka.   
\- Ty jesteś piękna, mała – puścił jej oczko i wstał, podając jej ramię. – Co powiesz na śniadanie niedaleko wieży Eiffla, a później odwiedziny u państwa Winchester? – Uśmiechnął się i zakręcił na palcach klucze, ruszając do drzwi.   
\- Masz nowy samochód?   
\- Porsche – odparł dumny i jak zwykle pomógł jej zejść po schodach.

***

Castiel przeklinał swoje zapominalstwo, pędząc teraz na pocztę z wielką paczką i listem w środku. Trzy razy źle napisał adres, ale w końcu udało mu się to wysłać.   
W środku znajdował się duży, brązowy miś w płaszczyku w kratę, czapce myśliwskiej i z fajką w łapce. Miś-Sherlock. Do tego dołożył właśnie wydanie Sherlocka. Specjalne, kolekcjonerskie. Książka była dokładnie opakowana, by ani delikatna, zdobiona okładka, ani pozorowane na stare, kartki się nie zniszczyły.   
„Przepraszam za spóźnienie i sto lat, Izzy! Wiedziałaś, że data Twoich urodzin – 21 marca – to także Międzynarodowy Dzień Poezji? Jeśli nie, to właśnie dlatego wysyłam Ci nie inny, a taki prezent. Jestem nadal w Londynie, choć coraz częściej myślę o przeniesieniu się w kolejne miejsce…”  
Dalej pisał jeszcze życzenia, nadzieję, że dogaduje się z Samem i Gen oraz że Balthazar zbytnio się jej nie naprzykrza. Dodał też, że jeśli będzie gdzieś niedaleko Francji, napisze do niej i nawet wyśle bilet. Pod koniec wspomniał, żeby też nie zaniedbywała szkoły („chociaż Balthazara wyrzucono z college’u to nie idź jego śladami”).


	20. Czyściec

Kolejne dni mijały i w Londynie zawitał równie mokry co zawsze kwiecień. Tę właśnie chwilę wybrał sobie James na odnowienie ich „związku”. Zaprosił więc Castiela na rejs. Tak, na rejs. Co poradzić, że Cas się zgodził? Chyba każdy by się zgodził!

W odróżnieniu od Jamesa zabrał ciepłe i nie do końca stylowe ubrania, a nawet czapkę i rękawiczki.   
\- Będzie wiało, zobaczysz – ostrzegał go, ale prawnik jedynie machnął dłonią.   
Już w porcie, czekając na podstawienie jachtu, okazało się, że morze jest nadal wzburzone.   
\- Okropny moment na żeglugę.  
\- Cudowny moment na żagle – powiedzieli te dwa zdania w tym samym momencie. Castiel widział zaskoczenie w brązowych oczach. Znowu nieporozumienie… James pewnie nigdy nie pływał tak na poważnie. Castiel? Castiel kiedyś pływał i to dużo. Na morzach, jeziorach, gdzieś koło Brazylii też udało mu się zawinąć.   
\- Panowie na Vampa? – Mężczyzna o stalowym spojrzeniu ubrany był w sztormiak, a na głowie miał wysłużoną czapkę z zagiętym daszkiem. Wyciągał w ich stronę szorstką, naznaczoną bliznami dłoń. Castiel uścisnął ją od razu, zaraz też zrobił do James, kiwając głową.   
\- Nie za duży wiatr na żagle? – zapytał cicho. Cas obserwował jak cała jego odwaga i pewność siebie gdzieś umyka.   
\- Synu, nie widziałeś prawdziwego wiatru – ten zaśmiał się, poprawiając czapkę. – Nazywam się Benny Laffite, będę waszym kapitanem w ciągu najbliższych dwóch dni.   
Castiel zdusił jęk zawodu. Tylko dwa dni. Naprawdę tylko tyle? Wiała czwórka! Przy takich wiaterkach mógłby pływać tygodniami!  
\- James. To jest Castiel. – Przedstawił ich, a Benny kiwnął głową i zaprowadził ich na Vampa. Piękny jol z pięcioma, złożonymi teraz żaglami kiwał się przywiązany do dwóch słupków przy pomoście. Czerwone imię VAMP odbijało się na czarnej burcie. – Będziemy pływać na tym?   
\- Tak. Poznajcie się z tą piękną bestią – uśmiechnął się Benny i pewnym krokiem marynarza wszedł na pokład. Castiel z dłońmi w kieszeniach podążył za nim, a na końcu James, trzymając się lin i uważając by nie wpaść pomiędzy rufę, a stały ląd. Nikt nie chciał się kąpać w wodzie portowej. Nikt. 

Na statku pracowało jeszcze kilku majtków, którzy byli zajęci wypełnianiem poleceń Benny’ego. Castiel kilka razy przyłapał się na tym, że chwyta za liny zgodnie z komendami. Dostawał wtedy zaciekawione spojrzenie kapitana i ciche prychnięcie od strony Jamesa, który uważał, że taki zawód strasznie ludzi wyniszcza. 

Była druga noc. Kiwali się na falach. W wodzie odbijały się światła okrętu, które były konieczne przy żegludze w ciemnościach. James i większość załogi spała smacznie w kajutach. Castiel owinął się kocem i boso wyszedł na pokład.   
\- Nocny marek? – Usłyszał od strony ster burty. Benny siedział z wyciągniętymi nogami przykrytymi grubym kocem. W dłoni miał butelkę rumu. Castiel przysiadł się i wciągnął zapach morskiego, świeżego powietrza.   
\- Nocą to wszystko inaczej wygląda – powiedział, przyjmując zaraz butelkę. Upił duży łyk, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, gdy alkohol zapiekł go w gardle.   
\- Żeglowałeś już kiedyś, prawda? – Spytał w końcu Laffite.   
\- Kiedy byłem młodszy – wzruszył Cas i zaraz zorientował się, że wygląda może na jakieś trzydzieści lat. – Stuknie mi niedługo 40 – powiedział zaraz, drapiąc się po policzku. – Jestem zmęczony stosowaniem pięciu kremów na raz, ale to pomaga. Żeglowałem przez 3 lata, gdy byłem chłystkiem. Jakieś… 25 lat? Może nawet mniej. 

Rozmawiali cicho o żegludze, o magii morza i wiatru, o starych opowieściach, nawet o znanych portach i tamtejszych dziewczynach.   
\- Jest port stary jak świat… co się zwie Amsterdam.   
Marynarze od lat pieśni swe nucą tam.  
Jest jak świat wielki port, marynarze w nim śpią   
Jak daleki śpi fiord zanim świt zbudzi go – Zaczął Cas i po chwili już obaj siedzieli, śpiewając cicho o wyśnionym, wielkim porcie.   
\- Właśnie tam się wybieram. Zostawiam ten statek, biorę mniejszy, mój własny… I wypływam w stronę Amsterdamu. Chcę znowu tam zawitać. – Spojrzał na Castiela, który bawił się już prawie pustą butelką. – Zbieram załogę…  
\- Muszę się zastanowić – odpowiedział szybko Cas i westchnął ciężko. Poczuł jak Benny klepie go po plecach. Deski pokładu skrzypnęły cicho, gdy kapitan wstał i ruszył w stronę kajuty zażyć choć trochę odpoczynku.   
Brunet wstał także, przeciągając się mocno. Wyszedł w stronę dziobu, ale w połowie zrezygnował i złapał się jednej z want. Wychylił się, patrząc na ciemną wodę i mrugające już światła portu. Rano mieli być znowu w Londynie. 

Morze to naprawdę zazdrosna kochanka. Gdy już wydaje ci się, że odpuściła sobie ciebie na dobre, znowu cię obejmuje i szepcze najsłodsze obietnice prosto do ucha.   
Obietnice wolności.

***

\- Dean, do cholery! – krzyknęła na niego Ella z wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy. Nigdy wcześniej jej takiej nie widział. Zazwyczaj znosiła wszystkie jego wybryki z cierpliwością naprawdę godną pozazdroszczenia. A trzeba przyznać, że miała o co się na niego gniewać – mieszkanie w domu z artystą, nawet fotografem, nie należy do najłatwiejszych. Przede wszystkim przez te nielimitowane godziny pracy. Nigdy nie masz pewności, gdzie twój partner się akurat znajduje i czy szykować na wieczór wspólną kolację. Nieraz zdarzyło się, że Dean po prostu nie wrócił na czas, zostawiając Ellę samą przy stole z nieotwartą butelką wina, którą chciała z nim wspólnie wypić. Och, jakie miał wtedy wyrzuty sumienia! Ale gdy już wyszedł z aparatem w plener czasami po prostu nie potrafił się zmusić do powrotu. Wolał siedzieć pół nocy nad brzegiem rzeki Arkansas. 

Tym razem też wrócił późno. Usiłował wślizgnąć się po cichu, jak zwykle, ale ona tym razem na niego czekała. I najwyraźniej nie była zadowolona.   
\- Co się stało? – zapytał ostrożnie, bojąc się wybuchu.   
\- Co się stało? – dziewczyna opuściła ręce w geście bezradności, po czym spojrzała na niego ponownie unosząc głos. – Pamiętasz, jaki dzisiaj dzień?   
\- Yyyyy... – Dean przez moment przeszukiwał pamięć w poszukiwaniu daty. – Och.   
\- Zgadza się - och! Dean, pomijam to, że to cztery miesiące odkąd jesteśmy razem, ale na miłość boską, mieliśmy zamówiony stolik w restauracji. – zaczęła nerwowo dreptać po pokoju wyrzucając z siebie cały żal. – Gdy nie było cię w mieszkaniu naiwnie sądziłam, że spotkamy się na miejscu. Może prosto z sesji pojedziesz na miejsce. Pół godziny! Pół godziny czekałam jak GŁUPIA, a ty się nie zjawiłeś. Gdybyś chociaż odbierał ten cholerny telefon! Ale po co? Nie ma potrzeby. Maleńki chłopczyk Dean Winchester i jego zabawkowy aparat jak zwykle zniknęli. Kiedy ty dorośniesz, Dean?

Dean słuchał tych wyrzutów pokornie, starając się nie pogarszać sytuacji. Zupełnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że to dzisiaj... przecież nie zrobił tego celowo. Bo nie zrobił, prawda?   
W pewnym momencie jednak nie wytrzymał. Ileż można się na nim wyżywać? Nie może pozwolić sobą pomiatać. Ella uderzyła w bardzo czuły punkt – Dean był zafiksowany na punkcie robienia zdjęć. To już nie było tylko hobby, ani praca. To była wielka część jego życia, jego osobowości, coś, co pozwalało mu wyrażać siebie jak żadne inne czynności.   
\- Może pomyślisz też o mnie, co? – wydukał, nakręcając się coraz bardziej. – Tak się składa, że fotografia to moja praca. Muszę poświęcać jej trochę czasu. Nigdy nie mówiłem, że porzucę to dla ciebie. Nie obiecywałem, że się zmienię. Wiedziałaś, jaki jestem zanim się ze mną związałaś. Potrzebuję swojej przestrzeni, nie rozumiesz? Nie mieszaj w to mojego „zabawkowego aparatu”, bo dzięki tej zabawie masz teraz nowy komplet biżuterii.   
\- No świetnie! Teraz to moja wina. –dziewczyna pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu i wyszła do sypialni trzaskając drzwiami. Dean spędził noc na kanapie. 

To była jedna z tych sytuacji, która coraz częściej skłaniała go do... ucieczki. Tak, chęć ucieczki kryła się z tyłu jego głowy przez cały czas trwania ich związku i ostatnio coraz głośniej dawała o sobie znać. Dean walczył z nią jak umiał, starając się jeszcze bardziej, wkładając w ten związek jeszcze więcej wysiłków. Zazwyczaj popłacało i prowadzili z Ellą naprawdę przyjemne życie przez większość czasu. Tę idyllę przerywały im tylko pojedyncze kłótnie, jednak Dean zauważył, że stawały się one coraz bardziej gwałtowne. Im lepiej im było razem, tym trudniejsze do zniesienia były ich awantury.  
Biorąc to pod uwagę decyzja Deana, którą podjął kilka dni później, wydawała mu się w pełni uzasadniona. Wręcz niezbędna. 

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – głos Sama w słuchawce brzmiał niedowierzająco, jednak niepokój wkradł się w jego serce. – Prima Aprilis było miesiąc temu.   
\- Wiem, Sam. – odpowiedział Dean całkowicie poważnie. – Z takich rzeczy się nie żartuje. Zrozum, to wyjątkowa okazja...  
\- Wyjątkowa okazja? Chyba po to, żeby dać się zabić. – Łoś odzyskał pewność siebie i stanowczo zamierzał wybić swojemu bratu z głowy ten głupi pomysł. – Dean, przecież ty nie masz pojęcia o wojnie! Nigdy nie byłeś nawet w harcerstwie. Czy wiesz, jak dużo ludzi wciąż ginie w tym konflikcie? Wiesz?   
Dean pokręcił głową, chociaż jego brat nie mógł z pewnością tego zobaczyć. Sam za to chodził niespokojnie po całym pokoju, a Gen obserwowała go z łóżka czując, że dzieje się coś ważnego i niezbyt przyjemnego. Znała ten wyraz twarzy.  
\- Nic mi nie będzie, Sam. – skwitował te sensacje Dean. „A nawet jeśli, to co z tego?” dodał w myślach, nic na ten temat nie wspominając. – Za dwa tygodnie wyjeżdżam do Syrii. Umowa już jest podpisana, nie da się nic zrobić.  
W słuchawce zapadła cisza. Dało się słyszeć tylko ciężki oddech Łosia, który próbował się jakoś z tym wszystkim pogodzić.   
\- Będę podróżował z wyszkolonymi żołnierzami. Nic mi nie będzie, Sammy. – Powiedział Dean cicho. – Zrobię kilka zdjęć i wrócę. Obiecuję.   
\- Lepiej, żeby tak było. Bo jak nie to sam cię znajdę i zabiję. – po drugiej stronie słuchawki dało się słyszeć bezsilne westchnienie. Dlaczego do cholery Dean nigdy z nim niczego nie konsultuje? Niby jest dorosły i do tego starszy od niego, ale... zawsze najpierw robi, potem myśli. A teraz jedzie w sam środek wojny domowej. I po co? Dla kilku dolarów za zrobione zdjęcia ludzkiej tragedii?   
\- Tak jest, sir. – Dean zasalutował ze śmiechem, rozłączając się. Uśmiech powoli zszedł mu z twarzy. Tego jednego nie wziął pod uwagę – reakcji Sama. Ta rozmowa sporo go kosztowała, ale nie zamierzał się wycofać. Nie potrafił żyć normalnie, musiał więc spróbować czegoś nienormalnego. 

***

Za oknem samolotu leniwie unosiły się stateczne, białe chmury. Ozłacało je zachodzące czerwoną łuną słońce, rzucając krwawe błyski na najbardziej postrzępione bałwany. Było coś niepokojącego w tym widoku, ale zarazem inspirującego. Balthazar odwrócił wzrok od szyby i skupił się na papierach przed sobą. Na stoliku leżała sterta folderów ze zdjęciami modelek. Mężczyzna poszukiwał twarzy do swojej najnowszej kolekcji, ale nie udawało mu się znaleźć niczego interesującego. Oczywiście, wszystkie kandydatki były piękne, ale on szukał czegoś więcej. Jego modelka musiała być charakterystyczna, musiała mieć w sobie to nieokreślone „coś”, co budzi zachwyt i nie pozwala o sobie zapomnieć. 

\- Za chwilę podchodzimy do lądowania. Proszę zapiąć pasy. – odezwał się w interkomie głos stewardesy i Balthazar z cichym westchnieniem zamknął ostatnie portfolio. Znowu nic! Może powinien zrobić wyliczankę i dać sobie spokój?   
Wysiadł na lotnisku w Dublinie, zakładając przeciwsłoneczne okulary na nos. Czekano już na niego z samochodem.   
\- Witam, panie Stark. – młoda asystentka podała mu podkładkę z papierami do podpisania. Rzucił na nie krótkie spojrzenie, zostawił zamaszystą sygnaturę i wsiadł do auta.   
\- Dzień dobry, Altheo. Zabierz mnie proszę od razu na spotkanie. Mam wszystko przygotowane. – rzucił, po czym uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. – Chyba, że zrobimy po drodze mały przystanek. Nie? No dobrze.

Wkrótce znaleźli się na bankiecie, na którym Balthazar musiał przeprowadzić mnóstwo nudnych, ale jakże ważnych biznesowych rozmów z kilkoma wpływowymi osobami.   
\- ... w takim razie chyba wszystko ustalone, panie Stark. Panie Stark? – tłusty mężczyzna w smokingu położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Na serdecznym palcu nosił niemodny, złoty sygnet, co Balthazar z niesmakiem zauważył już wcześniej.  
\- O tak, tak jak najbardziej. – mruknął nie zwracając na niego najmniejszej uwagi, gdyż właśnie na sali pojawiła się kobieta, której szukał. Był przekonany, że to właśnie tak powinna wyglądać twarz jego najnowszej kolekcji. Fala pomysłów na kreacje dla tej figury zalała jego głowę. O’Donell, właściciel kilku irlandzkich perfumerii, podążył za jego wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Jest na co popatrzeć, co? – mlasnął cicho, co wzbudziło w Balthazarze obrzydzenie. Mimo wszystko skierował na Irlandczyka pytające spojrzenie. – Piękna jest. To córka jednego z najważniejszych polityków Wielkiej Brytanii. 

Balthazar nawet nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć, tylko pewnym siebie krokiem ruszył w jej stronę. Dostrzegł błysk w oku dziewczyny, gdy zrozumiała, że podąża w jej stronę i... odwróciła się na pięcie, znikając w tłumie gości. Zatrzymał się pośrodku parkietu jak wryty, nie mogąc jej nigdzie dostrzec. Chce się bawić w chowanego? Świetnie. Tak się składa, że Balthazar ma wieloletnie doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie. 

\- Dobry wieczór. – mruknął cicho w jej ucho, a ona odwróciła się zaskoczona. Szybko jednak na jej twarzy zagościł z powrotem pewny siebie uśmiech.   
\- Szybki jesteś, gratuluję. – powiedziała, poprawiając sobie opadający na twarz lok. – Plasujesz się mojej w pierwszej trójce.   
\- Tak słabo? – zapytał z uniesionymi brwiami i skinął na kelnera, który usłużnie podał im po kieliszku martini. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się lekko i wyciągnęła w jego stronę smukłą dłoń.   
\- Bela Talbot.   
\- Balthazar Stark, bardzo mi miło. – ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej szarmancki pocałunek. Pachniała kwiatową zmysłowością, w którą wkradła się pikantna nuta kardamonu.   
\- Może nawet w pierwszej dwójce. – szepnęła mu do ucha i ponownie rozpłynęła się w tłumie. Tym razem nie poszedł za nią. Bela zdawała się być osobą, która sama decyduje z kim i kiedy się spotyka. Dalsza gonitwa nie miała sensu. Teraz musiał czekać, aż ona odezwie się pierwsza. 

***

\- Wiedzieliście? – Izzy podniosła zapłakany wzrok na Gen i Sama, ściskając w ręku kubek z gorącą herbatą. Ręce tak jej się trzęsły, że odstawiła go na stolik, żeby nie rozlać. – I pozwoliliście na to?   
Małżonkowie spojrzeli na siebie, po czym Gen uklęknęła przy dziewczynie, gładząc uspokajająco jej kolano.   
\- Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, kochanie. – powiedziała cicho. – Dean jest dorosłym mężczyzną i nikt nie ma takiej mocy, aby zabronić mu tego wyjazdu.   
\- Próbowałem przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale wiesz, jaki on jest uparty. – wtrącił Sam, popijając herbatę. Poczucie winy paliło go od środka, a oskarżenia Izzy jeszcze wzmacniały jego wyrzuty sumienia. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że nie zrobił wystarczająco wiele, by go powstrzymać. Może gdyby użył innych słów, innych argumentów…  
\- Przecież to takie niebezpieczne! – dziewczyna nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. – I nawet nie przyjedzie tutaj się pożegnać?   
\- Nie. Wyrusza z amerykańskim wojskiem. Mają bazę gdzieś w okolicy Kansas. – Sam potrząsnął włosami. – Pewnie domyślił się, że gdyby tu przyjechał związalibyśmy go i nie pozwolili nigdzie wyjeżdżać.   
„Wyjazd” – tak w mieszkaniu Winchesterów mówiło się o misji Deana. Brzmiało to tak zwyczajnie, jak wyjazd służbowy albo do spa. Nikt nie chciał nazywać spraw po imieniu. Wojna była zbyt przerażająca, wiązała się ze śmiercią i kalectwem. Żadne z nich nie chciało głupim gadaniem sprowadzić na Deana nieszczęścia. Jakby milczenie mogło w jakiś tajemniczy sposób obłaskawić los. Być może były to czcze zabobony i, gdyby zapytać ich o to wprost, żadne by się do tego nie przyznało, ale panowała taka niepisana umowa. O wojnie po prostu się nie mówi.   
\- Gdyby tylko istniał jakiś sposób, żeby go zatrzymać to spróbowalibyśmy go bez wahania. – Gen westchnęła z bezsilnością. Kochała Deana jak własnego brata i wiedziała, że jeśli coś by mu się stało, oboje z Samem nigdy by się z tym nie pogodzili.   
Izzy wytarła zaczerwienione oczy. „Gdyby tylko istniał jakiś sposób”… Zaczęła gorączkowo rozmyślać, co mogłoby skłonić Deana do zmiany zdania. Nagle ją olśniło. No tak! Szybko zerwała się z krzesła, niemal przewracając Gen. Zniknął pierwszy szok i apatia. Czas na podjęcie ostatecznych działań.   
\- Przepraszam. – wyjąkała, pomagając jej wstać. – Muszę szybko wrócić do domu. Mam coś ważnego do załatwienia. 

Izzy wtargnęła do mieszkania jak huragan. Nie zdejmując butów pobiegła prosto do komputera. Zdążyła zauważyć w lustrze, że włosy ma w zupełnym nieładzie. Gdyby Balthazar ją teraz zobaczył… cóż, była pewna, że najpierw by z niej żartował, a potem zabrał do fryzjera. Najlepszego na świecie. Teraz jednak nie miało to teraz żadnego znaczenia. Przeczesała je jedynie ręką, drugą wystukując niecierpliwie jakąś nieistniejącą melodię na blacie biurka. Te kilkanaście sekund, których komputer potrzebował na rozruch, stanowiło dla niej istną męczarnię.   
Postanowiła napisać maila do Castiela. To było jedyne, co przyszło jej do głowy. Tylko w ten sposób mogłaby powstrzymać Deana od tej głupiej i nieodpowiedzialnej decyzji. Gdyby Cas z nim porozmawiał… istniała szansa, że zdołałby to wszystko powstrzymać. Wiedziała, jak bardzo tych dwoje się kochało i wierzyła, że pomimo upływu czasu mężczyzna mógłby wstrząsnąć Deanem. Musiała jednak działać szybko, bo Castiel poinformował ją niedawno, że wkrótce wypływa na długi rejs i nie będzie miał dostępu do poczty. Och, oby tylko zdążył to odczytać!   
Z bijącym sercem wcisnęła enter i przez pół godziny odświeżała stronę, czekając na odzew od Castiela. Niestety, oczekiwana wiadomość nie nadeszła. Ani tego dnia, ani następnego. Izzy nie traciła nadziei do ostatniej chwili. Aż w końcu nadszedł czwartek – dzień, w którym Dean Winchester miał wyruszyć na wojnę. 

***

Maj w Londynie nie zaskoczył temperaturą. Kreska na termometrze nie przeskakiwała powyżej dwudziestu stopni, nieważne jak intensywnie Castiel się w nią wpatrywał. A robił to często, leżąc w łóżku w apartamencie Jamesa i gapiąc się za okno. Wychodził na spacery z psem oraz odwiedzał Hannah z Davidem, ale nic więcej. Londyn miał już zwiedzony od deski do deski. Czy to ten wiek, czy może inny to już się nie liczyło. 

Tak, znowu złapała go chandra. Po powrocie z żagli nie umiał znowu spojrzeć z chęcią na stały ląd. Woda znowu go wzywała, a przez te lata Castiel nauczył się iść zgodnie z własną naturą.   
Nie dać się złapać i iść pod wiatr lub z wiatrem, w zależności jak okręci się wokół niego nitka losu.   
Z Jamesem sytuacja wydawała się być w normie. Więcej pracował, przychodził jednak na noc do mieszkania, obejmował swojego faceta, tulił Castiela słodkimi słowami i obietnicami. Brunet nigdy nie odpowiadał mu tym samym. Cieszył się z jego obecności, ale zaczęła mu się wydawać nijaka. Taka… powtarzająca się. Rutynowa.   
Pewnego dnia zaczął się pakować i właśnie wtedy rozpoczęła się burza.   
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – Usłyszał, gdy siedział pochylony nad jedną z jego dużych toreb podróżnych.   
\- Pakuję się. – Odparł spokojnie. Nie miał ochoty na kłótnie, a na pewno nie z Jamesem, który czasem zapominał, kto jest silniejszy.   
\- Zauważyłem. Jak śmiesz…  
\- Odchodzić od ciebie?   
Na raz twarz Anglika przeszła z normalnej bladości w purpurę.   
\- A to robisz?   
\- Brawo, Sherlocku – Castiel nie lubił być tak oschły, ale miał wrażenie, że inaczej nie poradzi sobie z tym rozstaniem i tutaj zostanie. Wstał, zamykając torbę, a dźwięk suwaka rozległ się w ciszy dwa razy głośniej. 

James wyszedł bez słowa i nie pojawił się przez dwa najbliższe dni.   
Gdy wrócił, próbował jeszcze przekonać Castiela, by został. Ten, z pozostałą już jedną torbą do spakowania, pokręcił głową.   
Wtedy dostał z liścia.   
\- Dałem ci wszystko – wytknął mu roztrzęsiony prawnik, dźgając go palcem w pierś.   
\- Dałeś mi niewiele. – Odparł nadal spokojnie, choć gdzieś w głębi siebie czuł jak narasta w nim złość. James nic o nim nie wiedział. Tak naprawdę mógł tak powiedzieć o prawie każdym człowieku. Nic nie wiedzieli. – A teraz chcę już wyjść. Dzisiaj mogę spędzić tę noc tutaj i…  
\- Nie dawaj wytycznych. To moje mieszkanie, to ja tu rządzę, a ty jesteś mój! – Spokój w niebieskich oczach sprawił, że James zachłysnął się przy ostatnich słowach. Novak odsunął od siebie jego dłoń i sięgnął do kanapy, gdzie leżały nieposkładane jeszcze ubrania. Odwracał się, by złożyć czarną koszulkę, gdy James złapał za nią i szarpnął do siebie. Materiał rozerwał się z suchym trzaskiem.  
\- Nigdzie nie odejdziesz! Nie znajdziesz nikogo lepszego niż ja! – Krzyknął na niego. 

Cupcake podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, piszcząc, a widząc nastawienie swojego pana, obnażył kły i ruszył w stronę Castiela. Ten ukucnął, łapiąc za oderwaną część koszulki i na oślep wsadzając ją do torby. Miał już zdecydowanie za dużo ciuchów. Pies zawarczał nisko, ale w ostatniej chwili spojrzał w oczy Casa i położył się, powoli merdając ogonem. Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko, ale przez to, przez ten mały akt zadowolenia, dostał kopniaka w ramię. Przewrócił się do tyłu, sycząc cicho.  
\- Wynoś się i nigdy nie wracaj – warknął James i znowu go kopnął, tym razem w głowę. Na chwilę przed oczami zrobiło mu się ciemno, jednak mokry nos psa przywrócił mu trochę przytomności. Przynajmniej na tyle, by nie zemdleć. Szybko spakował swoje rzeczy i wyszedł bez słowa pożegnania. 

\- Przepraszam, ale w tej chwili z pokoi mamy już… - zaczęła akurat dziewczyna z notesem w dłoni i dużych okularach, gdy nagle z pokoju niedaleko nich wyszła Hannah.   
\- Castiel! Chodź, chodź, tutaj, do nas. David się za tobą stęsknił. Dawno u nas nie byłeś. Dziękuję Caroline, wracaj do siebie, nie mamy na razie żadnych rezerwacji – uśmiechnęła się, a dziewczyna poprawiła okulary i ruszyła długim korytarzem znikając za ciemnymi drzwiami. W tym jednopiętrowym budynku było mnóstwo ludzi. Co raz ktoś wchodził, wychodził, siadał w otwartej kuchni czy zalegał na kanapie. Cas znowu czuł, że zrobił dobrą rzecz wyprowadzając Hannah z tego okropnego nałogu. Jej skóra znowu zaczynała się goić jak powinna, chociaż wolniej niż jego.   
\- Cas, masz krwiaka na skroni… co ci się stało? – Spytała, przykładając do jego twarzy dwa blade palce. Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko i nakrył jej dłoń swoją.   
\- Niektórzy niedobrze znoszą odejścia… Mogę tutaj przenocować? Niedługo planuję znowu gdzieś zniknąć. 

Rozmawiając, ruszyli w stronę oddzielnych schodków z zielonymi drzwiami na końcu, czyli do osobistego mieszkania właścicielki i małego Davida, który teraz kręcił się gdzieś w salonie.  
\- To… gdzie tym razem?   
\- Na morze. – Widział jak blada twarz siostry blednieje jeszcze bardziej. Nie była fanką wielkiej wody, zwłaszcza po tym, jak ich mała grupka nie miała od Castiela żadnego kontaktu po hiszpańskiej wyprawie na Anglię. – Nie patrz tak. Byłem ostatnio na statku, rozmawiałem ze świetnym kapitanem… Muszę płynąć, Hannah. Ląd nie wydaje mi się już taki fascynujący.   
\- Co z bagażami?  
\- Zostawię je u ciebie, a przynajmniej skrzynię i kilka toreb – uśmiechnął się i usiadł na dużej, miękkiej kanapie. Salon był oświetlony samymi zwisającymi z góry butelkami z żarówkami wewnątrz. Dawało to jednak całkiem niezłe światło i jeszcze lepszy klimat.   
\- Masz ich strasznie dużo. – Zauważyła, a Cas przyciągnął je po kolei do siebie i wszystko otworzył.   
\- Dlatego teraz zacznę je segregować. Część oddam, część wyrzucę, może nawet niektóre sprzedam. 

Sięgał już po ostatnią, dzisiaj pakowaną, torbę, gdy Hannah przyszła z kubkami z herbatą.   
\- Znowu weźmiesz się za granie na gitarze? – Uśmiechnęła się lekko widząc jego zaskoczenie. – Tak, pamiętam jak pięknie grałeś. Jeden z tutejszych studentów pracuje w muzycznym i mógłby ci sprzedać ze zniżką.  
\- Może. Zobaczymy co przyniesie wiatr – odwzajemnił uśmiech i zaczął cicho nucić jedną ze znanych mu szant. Gwałtownie jednak przerwał, wyciągając porwaną na dwie części koszulkę.   
\- Widzę, że do wyrzucenia, co? – Spytała się kobieta, ale widząc minę Casa zmarszczyła brwi. – Co się stało?   
\- To… zszyjesz mi ją?  
\- Castiel, ona jest przedarta na pół. To nie będzie dobrze wyglądać.  
\- Zszyj mi ją – poprosił, zaraz odwracając koszulkę na dobrą stronę. Złączył obie części, a logo Guns’n Roses znowu wydawało się całe. Koszulka Deana, której nie miał siły odesłać, której nie chciał odesłać.  
\- Z tym logiem są miliony in…  
\- Zszyj, proszę – jęknął, a Hannah po chwili wpatrywania się w brata, złapała za dwa kawałki materiału i ruszyła do szafy poszukać czarnej nitki i igły.

***

\- Dean, co ty robisz? – Ella wróciła właśnie z pracy, kładąc na stole siatkę z zakupami, które zrobiła po drodze. Zastała Deana pakującego swoje rzeczy do podróżnej torby. Zauważyła kątem oka, że z suszarki zniknęły jego czyste ubrania. Blondyn natomiast zastygł w bezruchu, po czym odwrócił się powoli nie patrząc jej w oczy.   
\- Nie widziałaś gdzieś mojej ładowarki do telefonu? – zapytał, krzątając się wzdłuż ścian, przeglądając wszystkie znajome gniazdka.   
\- W sypialni, przy szafce nocnej. – odpowiedziała, chcąc dodać coś jeszcze, ale Dean już zniknął za drzwiami. Poszła więc za nim stając w progu. – Dean. Dean, spójrz na mnie.   
\- Wyjeżdżam. – Dean drżącymi rękami wyciągnął swoją ładowarkę z kontaktu.  
\- Domyśliłam się. – powiedziała cierpko, ale niepokój przebijał się przez jej głos. – Coś się stało z Samem? Jedziesz do niego? 

Dean westchnął. Wiedział, że będzie musiał przeprowadzić tę rozmowę, ale odwlekał ten moment jak najdłużej. Ella nic nie wiedziała o tym, jaką pracę teraz dostał. To może być dla niej szok i naprawdę, chciałby jej tego oszczędzić. Usiadł na łóżku i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Ella posłusznie usiadła i wyczekująco zerkała na niego spod nieco przydługiej już grzywki.   
\- Ja… - zaczął Dean, bawiąc się kablem. – Dostałem świetną propozycję pracy. Dużo okazji do ciekawych zdjęć, świetna płaca… No i wyjeżdżam.   
\- Kiedy wrócisz?  
\- Nie wrócę. – wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie.   
\- Co? – zapytała, marszcząc cienkie brwi z wyrazem niezrozumienia.   
\- Nie wrócę. – Dean nabrał powietrza i powiedział już zdecydowanie głośniej. – Zrozum, ja nie potrafię tak żyć, nie nadaję się na męża ani ojca… Nie czekaj na mnie.   
W pierwszej chwili Ella myślała, że to żart. Owszem, mieli kilka sprzeczek, ale w każdym związku tak jest. Potrafiła to znieść. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że pokochała Deana i czuła się przez niego kochana. Więc dlaczego? 

Gdy się otrząsnęła z chwilowego szoku, Dean był już z powrotem w przedpokoju dopinając wszystko na ostatni guzik.   
\- Dean, nie możesz. Nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić. Dean. – jej głos się załamał, a łzy popłynęły z pięknych, brązowych oczu. – Przecież jest nam dobrze ze sobą, prawda? Dean? Dean?!  
Dean odwrócił się z wyrazem smutku i poczucia winy wypisanym na twarzy.   
\- Przepraszam. – te słowa ledwie wyszły z zasznurowanego gardła. Podszedł i pocałował ją ostatni raz – mocno i długo. Złapał za torby i wybiegł prosto do taksówki, nie zwracając uwagi na jej krzyki i płacz.   
Jak on nienawidził pożegnań. 

***

\- Gdzie idziesz? – David uczepił się jego dłoni, nie chcąc go nigdzie puścić. Mijał już ostatni tydzień maja, a Cas dopiero teraz wyruszał w swoją drogę, część rzeczy zostawiając u siostry.   
\- Na morze. Zobaczymy się za jakiś czas – uśmiechnął się do niego i poczochrał. – A gdzie jest Hannah?  
\- Tu jestem – kobieta ubrana w białą sukienkę uśmiechnęła się do bruneta.   
\- I ona taka w tej białej sukience,  
Jak piękny ptak, który zapiera w piersi dech – zanucił, łapiąc ją za dłonie i chwilę z nią tańcząc. Wyczuł w jej dłoni coś twardego, co – gdy ona się odsunęła – zostało w jego własnej.   
\- Dałeś mi ją, gdy wróciłeś wtedy. Gdy cudem udało ci się niezauważonym przypłynąć do Anglii. Castiel spojrzał na twardą, wyniszczoną kostkę do gry. To nie był silikon czy plastik. Nawet nie wiedział co to było, ale pamiętał, jak dobrze się grało. Przyjrzał się uważniej starej kostce z wyrytą na powierzchni różą wiatrów. – Chcę, żebyś wrócił też teraz.   
\- Nie zostawię w końcu swoich dzienników – uśmiechnął się i wyszedł, salutując niedbale.

Było dziwnie ponownie zobaczyć żagle ze świadomością, że za chwilę staną się rzeczą widzianą codziennie, o każdej porze dnia czy nocy. Castiel z workiem na plecach i gitarą w dłoni stanął na kei, rozglądając się. Ustalając wcześniej z Bennym przez telefon szczegóły spotkania nawet nie nie umówili się na konkretną godzinę, a Cas nie poznał imienia statku. Nie widział też już czarnego Vampa, na którym ostatnio pływali. 

\- Castiel – niski głos przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Oderwał się chyba od niej, wpatrując w zwinięte żagle i maszty pnące się prosto do nieba.   
\- Benny – uścisnął jego szorstką dłoń, uśmiechając się. – Widzę, że Vamp jest już schowany.   
\- Tak, popłynął do portu matki, a ja wróciłem już na swoim Czyśćcu – uśmiechnął się dumny i ruszył w stronę pomostu, gdzie jachty przycumowane long-sidem kiwały się na boki.   
Dwumasztowy kecz z białym, zwiniętym teraz grotem i bezanem przedstawiał się cudownie. Marynarze chodzili po nim, robiąc klar, ale też rozbuchtowując liny, by byli gotowi do wypłynięcia.   
\- Grasz? – Spytał, patrząc na gitarę i znowu musząc odczekać chwilę, by Cas zrozumiał, że mówi do niego. Na przepraszający uśmiech parsknął śmiechem. – Powrót na wodę to cudowne uczucie, prawda?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć – uśmiechnął się i poprawił worek na plecach. – A co do twojego pytania… trochę już minęło, ale kiedyś grałem.   
\- To świetnie. Przyda nam się trochę muzyki jeśli będzie flauta – poklepał go po plecach i razem weszli na pokład.

***

\- Winchester! – zawołał donośnym głosem łysy sierżant z wąsem.   
\- Yes, sir! – odkrzyknął stojąc w rzędzie. Właśnie trafił do swojej jednostki w Syrii i sprawdzano listę obecności. Przeszedł kilka rutynowych szkoleń jeszcze w Ameryce, dzięki którym potrafił się zachować w obecności innych żołnierzy. Chociaż traktowany był nieco ozięble, ze względu na jego status cywila. Wojsko raczej nie lubiło cywili, których trzeba otaczać dodatkową ochroną. Nikt nie lubi mieć więcej pracy.   
\- Po apelu Winchester stawi się do biura. – wrzasnął sierżant tym samym, przeszywającym tonem. Dean wciąż podskakiwał lekko na ten dźwięk. – Zrozumiano?   
\- Yes, sir. - odkrzyknął. 

W biurze przywitał go inny mężczyzna, niewysoki i ciemnoskóry. Miał o wiele przyjemniejszy głos, co Dean stwierdził z lekką ulgą. Nadal jednak sztywność postawy i rozkazujący ton głosu przypominał o jego zaangażowaniu w armii.   
\- Podporucznik Victor Henriksen. Wpisz się na listę i przedstawię ci twój zespół. – podał mu kartkę papieru, na której Dean postawił zamaszysty podpis.   
\- Zespół? – zapytał zaskoczony.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie sądziłeś chyba, że pozwolimy ci wałęsać się po terenie działań zbrojnych samemu. – spojrzał na niego powątpiewająco, a Dean skarcił się w myślach za własną głupotę.   
Weszli do odrapanych baraków, w których stacjonowali żołnierze. Mężczyźni rozlokowani byli na pryczach jeden, przy drugim. Część grała w karty, ktoś czytał książkę, inni zajmowali się czymś zupełnie innym. Zaraz po wejściu większość z nich zwróciła się w stronę nowoprzybyłych z ciekawością. Każde przybycie kotów sprawiało żołnierzom frajdę, odrobinę rozwiewając nudę i pozwalając oderwać się od stresu związanego z walką.   
\- Kovalsky! Milligan! MacCarthy! – zawołał Henriksen i trzech z nich zerwało się na nogi. – Zajmijcie się nim. Od jutra tworzycie razem zespół pod moją komendą. O 19 wręczę wam szczegółowy plan. Spocznij! 

Henriksen wskazał Deanowi wolną pryczę, na której widniało już jego nazwisko, po czym odwrócił się, mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Deana i wymaszerował z baraku.   
Dean rzucił swoje rzeczy na łóżko, a żołnierska brać obserwowała go z zainteresowaniem.   
\- Ty jesteś, tym fotografem, co to go przysłali z Ameryki? – zapytał któryś z nich.   
\- Zgadza się, ja…   
\- Tfu, cywil w koszarach. – mruknął ktoś niezadowolony.   
\- Tylko żadnych zdjęć robionych mi, jasne? – mruknął ktoś z drugiego końca sali.   
\- Ani mi, ani mi! – zawtórował mu chór innych głosów.   
\- Nie jesteście ani piękni, ani ciekawi, żeby was fotografował, bałwany. – zaśmiał się jeden z żołnierzy, wywołując salwę śmiechu. Przeskoczył zgrabnie przez łóżko i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Deana. – Tim MacCarthy.   
\- Dean Winchester. Miło mi. – uścisnął jego dłoń.   
\- Hej, Dean, opowiesz nam, co słychać w Ameryce? – zapytał, a wszyscy umilkli, słuchając wyczerpującej opowieści blondyna, o tym, co słychać w rodzinnym kraju, za którym tak tęsknili. 

Przez kilka pierwszych dni Dean w zasadzie zaznajamiał się z otoczeniem i nowymi warunkami. Żołnierze, początkowo nieufni, szybko go polubili dzięki jego dowcipowi i protekcji Tima MacCarthy'ego. Dean był niesamowicie wdzięczny Henriksonowi, że właśnie jego między innymi przydzielono do jego zespołu.   
Codziennie wysyłał sms-y do Sama, dając mu znać, że wszystko w porządku. W innych przypadkach telefon miał wyłączony, aby oszczędzać baterię. Zresztą, tutaj i tak w większości miejsc nie było zasięgu. Żeby go złapać musiał wychodzić w jedno miejsce tuż za łaźnią, co powodowało jedynie falę śmiechu i niewybrednych żartów na temat podglądania kolegów w kąpieli. 

Kilka razy wyruszył już ze swoim zespołem na teren zrujnowanego wojną miasta Aleppo. Zrobił jednak jedynie zdjęcia ruin. Zniszczone domy i meczety, zepsute niemowlęce łóżeczka i rozbite ramki ze zdjęciami – to wszystko chwytało za serce, jednak tym razem Deanowi wyjątkowo nie zależało na architekturze, ale mieszkańcach. Ludzie jednak kryli się widząc wojskowe samochody. Dean nie mógł przez to do nich podejść i złapać na zdjęciach ich życia w tym trudnym okresie. 

Był upalny, czerwcowy dzień, gdy Dean postanowił odłączyć się od swojego zespołu. Ustalili z Timem, że po prostu będzie szedł, zawsze w niedalekiej odległości od samochodu, tak, by w razie czego mogli szybko wkroczyć do akcji i go uratować. Zarzucił na ramię swoją niebieską torbę ze słoniem i ruszył pomiędzy rozwalone budynki, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na gruzach. Przez długi, długi czas (tak, że zdążył stracić rachubę) jedynie wędrował przez pustostany, zaglądając w ziejące chłodem okienne otwory. Szczerze powiedziawszy zamierzał już się poddać i wrócić prosto do samochodu, gdy go zobaczył.   
Maleńki chłopiec, cały umorusany pyłem, w spodenkach, które kiedyś pewnie upstrzone były kolorowymi wzorami, a dzisiaj całe poplamione. Był chudy, a jego wielkie oczy opatrzone kurtyną długich rzęs łapały za serce. Dean zdążył cyknąć mu kilka zdjęć, ale wtedy dziecko się spłoszyło. Ruszył za nim, przedzierając się przez kolejne zaułki… i wreszcie udało mu się. Trafił do miejsca, w którym żyła jakaś rodzina, prawdopodobnie tego właśnie chłopca. Dean zaczął robić zdjęcia, ciesząc się i martwiąc ich losem jednocześnie. Nie było tutaj mężczyzn w jego wieku – jedynie kobiety, dzieci i starcy. Reszta pewnie walczyła po jednej, drugiej lub trzeciej stronie. Dean czuł się w miarę bezpiecznie. Chłopiec, który poprzednio przed nim uciekał wydawał się bardzo zaintrygowany słonikiem na jego pokrowcu od aparatu. Dean pozwolił mu go dotknąć, po czym pomachał mu na pożegnanie i ruszył z powrotem do swojego zespołu. 

Na drodze od razu zauważył wojskowego jeepa, który powoli jechał w jego stronę. Dean ruszył raźno w jego kierunku, dając im sygnał przez radio, od której strony się zbliża. I wtedy zza jego pleców wybiegł ten sam chłopiec, którego niedawno fotografował. Malec rzucił się pędem w dół drogi, jakby zapraszając Deana do zabawy w berka. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko i już chciał ruszyć za nim, gdy w jego ręku dostrzegł duży, metalowy przedmiot. Świadomość, co to jest, przyniosła ze sobą falę zimnego potu. To był granat.   
Natychmiast poinformował kolegów przez radio, roztrzęsionym głosem opowiadając im, co widział. Następne wydarzenia nastąpiły już jakby w zwolnionym tempie – najpierw z wojskowego jeepa wypuszczono serię pocisków, które prawie bezszelestnie doleciały do klatki piersiowej chłopca, rozrywając skórę, mięśnie i kości na strzępy, pozostawiając na piaskowej drodze krwawy ślad i jego drobne zwłoki. Dean nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że krzyczy dopóki czyjeś silne ramiona nie wpakowały go do jeepa. Wyrwał się im i stanął na środku ulicy. Drżącymi rękoma zrobił kilka zdjęć. Chciał jakoś uczcić śmierć tego chłopca, który zginął niepotrzebnie. Jego śmierć była czymś, co nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć. Wciąż w szoku dał się odwieźć do bazy. 

***

Bela niesfornym ruchem dłoni poprawiła włosy, patrząc się na swoje odbicie w lusterku, które leżało na jej dłoni. Przed sobą, na stole oprócz przystawki złożonej z nadziewanych owoców miała kieliszek białego wina oraz czarną teczkę. Spojrzała na godzinę, zaledwie na chwilę wyciągając najnowszego iPhone’a.   
\- Czyżbyś się niecierpliwiła? – Usłyszała za plecami, a Balthazar uśmiechnął się szerzej, widząc jak się wzdrygnęła. A tylko na chwilę nie patrzyła w lustro!  
\- Bo mężczyzna nie zna się na czasie? Skądże – odparła, wstając i podając wypielęgnowaną dłoń. Balthazar jak poprzednio pocałował jej wierzch i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Kelnerka przyniosła kolejny kieliszek wina, a mężczyzna dodał, że jedzenie zamówi później.   
\- Porozmawiajmy może o interesach – zaczął Balthazar, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, widząc jak kobieta po prostu rozgląda się po lokalu, niby to nie zważając na temat rozmowy. Chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że lokal był naprawdę ładny.   
Biało-czarny, gdzie ślady starej elegancji, jak świeczniki czy obite kanapy mieszały się z nowoczesnymi lampami oraz błyskiem metalowych rzeczy. Balthazar za to wstał na chwilę, zdejmując skórzaną kurtkę z dużym, ciemnozielonym kołnierzem. Kelnerka od razu przyszła mu ją odebrać, za co podziękował skinieniem. Poprawił pod spodem brązową koszulę i usiadł znowu na swoim miejscu, przyglądając się przy okazji ubraniom Beli. Jak zwykle podążająca za modą, ale także odrobinę niezależna co do swojego statusu miała na sobie buty na obcasie, cudownie opinające się na jej nogach, wąskie spodnie, a na to koszulę w kratę, której części wystawały spod jasnego swetra. Niby nic, w porównaniu z drobną biżuterią i włosami związanymi wysoko, ale jednak… to było to coś, co tylko niektóre kobiety miały. Seksapil w każdym ruchu, w każdym momencie i każdym stroju.  
Musiał mieć ją za modelkę.

\- Chcesz dobrać się do mojego ojca, czy do mnie? – Uśmiechnęła się, a Balthazar upił łyk wina i sięgnął po jej teczkę, otwierając ją i przyglądając się szkicom.   
Ta kobieta projektowała bieliznę. Stark stwierdził, że lepiej już być nie może.   
\- Mam zamiar razem z tobą dobrać się do portfeli innych ludzi.   
Widząc jej uśmiech, stwierdził, że ma ją w garści. 

***

Początkowy plan był taki, by z Londynu przepłynąć przy brzegu Angli do Dover, później pokręcić się przez morze aż do granicy Francji z Belgią, a później prosto do Amsterdamu. To tylko początkowe plany, ale zawsze coś. Castiel patrzył jak Benny zwija mapę. Stali jeszcze w porcie, czekając na dostawę żywności, którą miał się zająć jeden z uczestników. Cas wyciągnął z worka portfel, a stamtąd plik banknotów, za którymi podążyły oczy ludzi dookoła.   
\- Proszę, kapitanie.   
Benny spojrzał na wyciągniętą w jego stronę sumkę.  
\- Wspominałem o zapłacie, ale też nie tyle. Nie przesadzaj, przecież nie płyniemy na Hawaje.  
\- Za powrót na morze. Jeśli nie teraz, to wydamy to w Amsterdamie przy barze więc wolę powierzyć pieniądze w dobre ręce – uśmiechnął się szczerze i wszedł pod pokład zajmując sobie wolną koję. 

Jak bardzo żegluga mogła się zmienić przez te lata? Bardzo.   
Castiel nie raz i nie dwa przyłapywał się na tym, że czuł się obco z innymi Anglikami na wodzie. Nocami w czasie warty oglądał się za siebie, nasłuchiwał obcych kroków i przeszukiwał horyzont w poszukiwaniu płynących w ich stronę, wrogich statków.   
Musiał sobie powtarzać, że to nie jest 1588 rok.

\- Castiel Correns? – Brunet wystąpił przed szereg, kłaniając się. Po krótkiej rozmowie po hiszpańsku mężczyzna przed nim jeszcze raz zlustrował go surowym spojrzeniem.   
\- Ve a capitan del „Gran Grifón” – „Idź do kapitana Wielkiego Gryfona”, na smaganej wiatrem twarzy pojawił się jednak lekki uśmiech – Bienvenidos en Armada Espanola – „Witamy w Armada Espanola”. 

Castiel ukłonił się i ruszył we wskazaną mu stronę. Kapitan Juan Gomez de Medina właśnie objaśniał coś z innymi mężczyznami, a ich ubrania wyróżniały się na tle szarych majtków, czyli także bruneta.  
Eskadra holków do której trafił była statkami z zapasami i zaopatrzeniem, a Novak – wtedy Correns – trafił na flagowy okręt łącznie z 38 działami.   
Nie wiadomo było, jak potoczy się starcie z Brytyjczykami. Przecież to Hiszpania była na pierwszym miejscu w żegludze, a Anglia z królową Elżbietą ubogą mieściną, która dopiero się rozwijała. Można więc było się spodziewać dość łatwej wygranej, zajęcia lądów, zmasakrowania ich statków…  
Nikt nie podejrzewał, jak bardzo może się to zmienić.


	21. Seven Nation Army

\- Nie płynie się tam długo, prawda? – Spytał Castiel, zauważając już zarys portu przed nimi.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To jak rzut beretem – odpowiedział Benny, opierając się na wantach i zaraz uśmiechając się do Casa. – Dlatego dopóki nam nie zbrzydnie będziemy się kręcić po wodzie. Gdy już będziemy mieli dość zawrócimy, przenocujemy w belgijskim porcie, a później wrócimy na chwilę na morze, by znowu zawinąć, ale tym razem do Amsterdamu. Pasuje?   
Castiel pokiwał głową, zgadzając się.

Nie było dużego wiatru, ale przynajmniej się nie zmieniał. Liny musieli zmieniać dość rzadko, zwrotów prawie nie robili. Mieli więc czas wolny, a Castiel wyciągnął gitarę.  
\- Ładna kostka, widać, że sporo przeszła – zauważył jeden z żeglarzy, przyglądając się małej rzeczy w palcach Castiela.  
\- Tak, nawet nie wiesz ile – zaśmiał się cicho. – Mam ją z mojej wcześniejszej żeglugi – dodał i zaczął stroić gitarę, co jakiś czas grając akordy i myśląc, ile ta kostka już widziała.

Trzymasztowiec trzeszczał, przesuwając się dalej w przód. Pośród załogi co raz rozlegały się ciche przekleństwa lub modlitwy po hiszpańsku. Wcześniej przez wszystkie ich statki przepłynęła wiadomość o tym, że książę Medina-Sidonia podjął decyzję o powrocie przez Morze Północne i Atlantyk. Castiel nie miał dużo do gadania. Nikt nie miał.

Hiszpanie szczycili się tym, że dobrze znają wody, wiedzą jak operować statkami oraz zapasami żywności nawet w najtrudniejszych chwilach.  
A takie dopiero miały nadejść.  
Po tym, jak już zawrócono na północ i rozdzielono między sobą pożywienie, za burtę musieli wyrzucić konie i muły, które miały być potrzebne do inwazji. Ta jednak się nie udała, a teraz dla zwierząt nie mieli już wystarczającej ilości słodkiej wody.  
Pomiędzy załogantami powstawały sprzeczki. Zdenerwowani, gorącokrwiści Hiszpanie, na dodatek głodni, nie byli dobrym towarzystwem. Klęli na wiatr, na Posejdona, na siebie wzajemnie. Wielu z nich zachorowało. Niektórych próbowano leczyć, a dla niektórych ostatnią dobrą rzeczą było skrócenie ich cierpienia. Castiel starał się omijać sprzeczki szerokim łukiem. Chciał przeżyć i znowu zobaczyć kogoś ze swojej rodziny. Tej dziwnej, chorej rodziny. Choćby Gabriela. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie ten się teraz podziewa.

Siedział skulony pod pokładem z gitarą na kolanach i brzdąkał sobie cicho, nucąc hiszpańską piosenkę.  
\- Basta – warknął jeden z marynarzy, który właśnie z małą butelką rumu siedział w cieniu. Castiel podniósł na niego spojrzenie, ale gdy ten nawet na to nie odpowiedział, stwierdził, że się przesłyszał. Po kolejnym uderzeniu w struny mężczyzna warknął nisko i zaczął krzyczeć na niego.  
\- Co robisz?! Właśnie kończy nam się jedzenie, kończy się wszystko! Zasrani Angole przegonili nas z wysp, my uciekamy z tych wód z podkulonymi ogonami, a ty co?! Grasz rodzime piosenki?! Gdy wrócimy do Hiszpanii nie będziemy uznani za bohaterów! Będziemy pośmiewiskiem! Więc przestań, bo…  
Jednak Castiel znowu przesunął palcami po strunach. Jedna sprzeczka i tak niczego nie zmieni, prawda?  
\- Myślenie o domu sprawia, że nadal chcemy tam wrócić, prawda? Że nie jest nam obojętny nasz los – zauważył spokojnie i lekko przekrzywił głowę.  
Dookoła marynarze zastygli w oczekiwaniu. Zacznie się walka czy może znowu wszystko pójdzie w niepamięć?  
\- Ty mały skurwysynie, ty nawet nie jesteś z Hiszpanii!  
\- Śmiem twierdzić, że wiem skąd pochodzę – Cas odłożył gitarę i podniósł się z miejsca. Wyprostował zabrudzoną na boku koszulę i strzyknął palcami. Czuł jak jego rapier zaczyna mu ciążyć. Jak palce mrowią, by chwycić broń i pchnąć. Zrobić unik, znowu pchnąć i zatopić ostrze w ciele przeciwnika.  
To był dopiero XVI wiek i Castiel nadal miał gdzieś wpojoną potrzebę walki.  
Powoli położył dłoń na metalowej, zimnej głowicy. Mężczyzna przed nim zrobił to samo, warcząc zaraz jakieś niezrozumiałe dla niego słowa.  
Pierwsze zgrzyty metalu o metal sprawiły, że marynarze od razu się ożywili. Przyglądali się walce, chętnie dyskutując pomiędzy sobą kto wygra. Castiel z szermierką miał do czynienia od blisko dwudziestu lat. Posługiwał się bronią całkiem nieźle, choć napędzany adrenaliną i potrzebą nieczystej walki, mógł się zapomnieć.  
\- Que… Castiel, Fernando! Que es esto?! – Prawa ręka kapitana: Gomez, wpadł nagle do środka i wyjął swój własny rapier. Trzy krótkie ruchy i rozdzielił ich, stając na środku pomieszczenia. Spojrzał surowo na ich dwójkę.  
\- Nie wystarczy nam strat w ludziach przez choroby i głód? Musicie jeszcze walczyć? – Z cichym sykiem włożył broń do pochwy przy pasie.

Tego samego wieczoru Castiel miał nocną wartę. Wiało coraz mocniej, a on co chwilę biegał, by poprawiać niektóre rzeczy. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy rozmawiał sam z Gomezem. Młody mężczyzna powoli tracił już nadzieję na powrót do Hiszpanii. Po tym jak nie odstępował Castiela na krok widać było, jak bardzo chciał z kimś pogadać. A Cas był nadzwyczaj dobrym słuchaczem.  
\- Mam tak dużo obowiązków. Musimy korespondować z innymi, a bijemy się między sobą… Nie mam nawet czasu, by poprosić cię o pożyczenie instrumentu. – Wyjął spod płaszcza mały przedmiot. Kostka miała pięknie namalowaną różę wiatrów, a Cas przyglądał się jej z zainteresowaniem.  
\- To mój skarb. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jeśli znajdzie się gdzieś indziej niż przy mojej piersi to znak, że nie żyję – mruknął i ponownie schował przedmiot. Chwilę jeszcze patrzył w czarne niebo. – Buenanoche, Castiel – dodał i ruszył pod pokład do swojej koi.

\- No, Cas! Starczy na razie szant – zaśmiał się Josh, zwisając akurat z want. Jego piaskowe włosy rozwiewał wiatr, a przez szeroki uśmiech i jasne oczy wyglądał trochę jak dziecko. – Zanim nie przegryzie nas morska woda, a w głowie nie będziemy mieli już tylko rumu zagraj nam coś innego.  
Więc Castiel grał. Różne piosenki, które znał, których melodię i tekst pamiętał. Na koniec wsunął sobie kostkę do kieszeni spodni i szarpiąc za struny palcami zaczął już ostatnią piosenkę:  
\- I'm gonna fight 'em off  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back – zaczął śpiewać. Seven Nation Army było dobre na każdą okazję.  
\- Don't want to hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell – śpiewał już trzecią zwrotkę, a palce ślizgały się po strunach wydobywając odpowiednie dźwięki. Niektórzy śpiewali z nim, inni tylko wystukiwali rytm I kiwali głowami.  
\- Dobra, lenie – Benny zatarł ręce, gdy piosenka się skończyła. Castiel przez chwilę nie słuchał, w głowie mając tylko ostatnie linijki „And the stains coming from my blond tell me "go back home". Pierwszą myślą była Francja, choć zaraz próbował sobie wmówić, że tak się nie stało. Nie miał takiej myśli, oczywiście, że nie. On przecież nie ma domu. A na pewno nie we Francji.

***

\- Gabriel? – Anna ziewnęła głośno i znowu spojrzała na wyświetlacz komórki.  
\- Hej, tak to ja. Wiesz może gdzie się podziewa Castiel? Nie odbiera telefonu.  
\- Nie, nie wiem… a co się stało, że potrzebujesz go tak nagle?  
\- Słuchaj, to bardzo, ale to bardzo poważna sprawa! Na pewno nie wiesz gdzie jest?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, Gabe. Widziałam się z wami ostatnio w Chicago.  
Po drugiej stronie rozległo się głębokie westchnięcie.  
\- Dobra, jakoś go znajdę. – Powiedział w końcu.  
\- Gabe? Co jest tak ważnego…  
\- To jest naprawdę poważna sprawa! Muszę znaleźć go jak najszybciej!  
\- Wysyłam ci numer Balthazara. Może on wie gdzie jest – odezwała się jeszcze i zanim znowu poszła spać, wysłała obiecaną wiadomość.

***

Wietrzne i mgliste dni dopadły wycofujących się Hiszpanów. Szło coraz gorzej, choć jak słyszeli, niektóre statki już przepłynęły najgorszy odcinek. Castiel niespokojnie patrzył w górę, widząc zbierające się chmury. Nie mogli jednak nigdzie się zatrzymać. Jak najszybciej ze względu na braki w pożywieniu mieli płynąć do znanych im portów, a najlepiej do portu matki w Hiszpanii.  
„El Gran Grifón” nigdy już tam nie zawitał.

Dwudziestego sierpnia sztorm nadal trwał, a ich nosiło na wielkich falach, co raz zalewających pokład. Castiel trzymał się want, łapiąc za co się da, a także pomagając przeżyć innym. Tym, którzy się poślizgnęli lub już zwisali z burt. Słyszał dookoła krzyki kapitana i Gomeza. Rozkazy, do których rzucał się, kto mógł. Próbowali zakręcić, zrobić zwrot, spróbować płynąc innym kursem. Wszystko na nic. Nie licząc dziur w statku, gdy to wpadli na inne, zatopione wiele lat temu, ciągle znosiło ich na wschód. Na skały wybrzeża Norwegii.

\- Castiel – Gomez pojawił się przy nim, ściskając jego ramię. Brunet widział w jego oczach łzy, lekki uśmiech. – A nie mówiłem? Nie przywitamy już słonecznej Hiszpanii.  
\- Co? Nie, Gomez. Nie mów tak – odpowiedział od razu Cas. – Na pewno nie dopłyniemy z takimi myślami. Musimy…  
Nie dokończył mówić. Trzask rozrywanej przez skały burty wstrząsnął nimi wszystkimi. W przenośni, ale też dosłownie. Zaczęła się bieganina. Próbowano ratować statek, ale przede wszystkim siebie. Castiel jednak widział, jak niektórzy starsi marynarze trzymają się lin i patrzą na pochłaniającą ich statek wodę.  
Kolejna fala przechyliła ich mocniej na skały. Najmniejszy maszt nagle trzasnął. Liny pomknęły w powietrzu, żagle załopotały wściekle. Rufa przechyliła się jeszcze bardziej w bok, podtapiając ich. Maszt przycisnął kilka osób. Pod białym, podmywanym teraz przez fale płótnem widać było szarpiące się osoby. Kolejne maszty to była tylko sprawa czasu. Ludzie zaczęli się ewakuować, czepiać się skał, unikać ostrych kawałków drewna w wodzie. Castiel też się ratował. Złapał Gomeza za ramię i zmusił go, by skoczył do wody.

Piana i woda zalała „Gran Grifona”, do końca już spychając go na skały.  
Gdzieś płynął Gomez, szamocząc się z ciężkim płaszczem. Znowu fala przykryła wrak, wraz ze wszystkimi ludźmi. Castielowi zakręciło się w głowie, zakrztusił się wodą, młócąc nogami i próbując płynąć.  
Po tym, jak się zmęczył, starał się uczepić jednej ze skał. Wołał Gomeza, rozglądając się za nim, szukając go pośród fal i unoszących się ciał jego kompanów.  
Jego własne mięśnie odmawiały posłuszeństwa, Castiel coraz słabiej trzymał się wystającej skały. Widział za sobą kawałek lądu. Ukochanego lądu, a przed sobą trupy swoich załogantów oraz pogrążającego się w wodzie „Gryfona”. Z trudnością przychodziło mu utrzymanie otwartych oczu. Dlatego tak łatwo dał się porwać fali, tracąc zaraz przytomność.

Kaszlnął i poruszył się powoli. Kamienie nieprzyjemnie wbijały mu się w skórę. Złe miejsce na sen.  
W momencie gdy otworzył oczy, wszystko do niego wróciło. Sztorm, Gomez, walka o życie i skały. Myśl, że przyjdzie mu tu umrzeć i brak jakiegokolwiek strachu.  
Teraz Castiel podniósł się, rozcierając obolałe ciało i patrząc dookoła. Wszędzie leżały odłamki ich statku, części ubrań jego załogi. Widział przy skałach trupy, jednak szybko odwrócił wzrok. Wiatr nadal dmuchał. Gdyby wybrał się z próbą pomocy, zdmuchnęłoby go i skończyłaby się ta wielka przygoda. Rapier cudem utrzymał się na jego pasie. Rozglądając się dookoła zauważył małą, znajomą rzecz.  
Spomiędzy kamyków wyciągnął lekko wyszczerbioną kostkę do gitary.

***

Wieści o wydarzeniach ze zwiadu szybko rozeszły się po całej jednostce. Dean stał się lokalną gwiazdą. Wszyscy przychodzili wypytywać go o szczegóły i chwalili szybkość jego reakcji. Gdyby nie on, z pewnością cały oddział zginąłby w wybuchu. Okropna śmierć.   
\- Wiwat na cześć Deana Winchestera! – zawołał Tim MacCarthy tego wieczoru, gdy wrócili ze sztabu, gdzie musieli złożyć szczegółowy raport na temat tego, co się wydarzyło. – Hip-hip hura!   
Wszyscy obecni w koszarach krzyknęli wspólnie, a ich gromki głos poniósł się echem po odrapanych murach. Kilkanaście rąk przyjaźnie poklepało go po plecach lub rozmierzwiło włosy. Dean uśmiechnął się słabo i opadł na swoją prycz. Czuł się wyczerpany całą tą sytuacją.   
\- Tim, jak się czujesz z tym, że cywil uratował ci dupsko? – zapytał któryś z żołnierzy zaczepnie, ale zapytany jedynie wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha.   
\- Wdzięczny, stary, wdzięczny. – MacCarthy usiadł na podłodze, opierając się wojskowymi buciorami o ramę łóżka. – Gdybyście widzieli tego dzieciaka… W życiu byś nie pomyślał, że ten mały gnojek będzie chciał cię zabić z zimną krwią. Całe szczęście Kovalsky i ja od razu otworzyliśmy ogień…

Jego paplaninę zaczęły zagłuszać Deanowi odgłosy strzałów, które wciąż słyszał w swojej głowie. Szybka seria z karabinu, gorący wiatr zatykający uszy i odgłos upadającego ciała… Zerwał się z posłania i ruszył do wyjścia.   
\- Hej, bohaterze, gdzie uciekasz? Musisz pokazać zdjęcia! – zawołał za nim Tim.  
\- Idę zapalić. – Winchester mruknął w odpowiedzi, nawet nie odwracając głowy. 

Na zewnątrz oparł się o ścianę w zacienionym miejscu. Drżącą ręką odpalił papierosa, zaciągając się mocno. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiej śmierci. Przeżył jedynie odejście swoich rodziców, ale to… to było zupełnie coś innego.   
\- Masz ognia? – zapytał cichy głos. Należał do Adama Milligana, jego kolegi z oddziału. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy chłopak pojawił się u jego boku. W ciszy wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę z zapalniczką.  
Przez moment stali po prostu wpatrując się w zakurzony, syryjski krajobraz. Wszystko wydawało się szare – ziemia, niebo, budynki ledwo widoczne w oddali. Każdy pieprzony detal krajobrazu był szary, nijaki. Jedynie krew od czasu do czasu dodawała całości koloru.   
\- Pierwszy raz? – zapytał półgębkiem Adam. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej, Dean rozumiał.   
\- Mhm. – mruknął potakująco.   
\- Nic dziwnego, że się nie cieszysz.   
\- Cieszyć się? Z czego? – Winchester ze złością wdeptał niedopałek głęboko w suchą glebę.   
\- Wszyscy uważają cię za bohatera.   
\- Nie czuję się bohaterem! – wyciągnął z paczki kolejnego papierosa i natychmiast odpalił. – Przeze mnie zginęło małe dziecko. To nie jest powód do dumy. Czuję, że jego krew jest na moich rękach. Wiesz, jak to było, Adam?   
\- Opowiedz. – odpowiedział, siadając na ziemi. Dean spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale ostatecznie usiadł obok, opierając ramiona na kolanach.   
\- Szedłem obok wozu z aparatem. Już myślałem, że nikogo nie spotkam, gdy wyszedł do mnie ten chłopiec. Mógł mieć nie więcej niż pięć lat. – wciągnął głęboko powietrze. – Bawiłem się z nim przez chwilę. Zwykłe, normalne dziecko. A potem… potem ten głupi granat.  
\- To nie twoja wina, Dean. – Adam poklepał go po ramieniu. – Wiem, że żadne życie nie jest ważniejsze od drugiego, ale jestem cholernie szczęśliwy, że żyję.   
\- On też mógł żyć. To nie musiało się tak skończyć.  
\- Oczywiście, że musiało, Dean. Jak inaczej to sobie wyobrażasz? Że poprosisz go, aby odłożył granat? Albo rzucisz się na niego i zginiecie razem w wybuchu? Uwierz mi, nie było innego wyjścia.   
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?   
\- Robię doktorat na temat strategii wojennych wykorzystywanych w walce. Grzebię w archiwach, szukam podobnych rozwiązań. Wykorzystywanie dzieci jako mięsa armatniego pojawia się w aktach stosunkowo często. I zazwyczaj kończy się o wiele gorzej.   
Milligan rzucił Deanowi pokrzepiające spojrzenie i zniknął w baraku, dając mu czas na lepsze przemyślenie tego, co usłyszał. 

Wkrótce Dean miał się przekonać, że śmierć widoczna była w Syrii na każdym kroku. Do tej pory wysyłano go w tereny bardziej bezpieczne, tam, gdzie ludności było mało, więc szanse ataku także malały. Jednak sytuacja się zmieniła i teraz towarzyszyli innym oddziałom w miejscach bardziej zatłoczonych.  
Przedstawiało się to tragicznie. Ludność cywilna gromadziła się przy punktach pomocy humanitarnej, mając nadzieję na chociaż odrobinę jedzenia czy leków. W prowizorycznych szpitalach nie mieścili się już chorzy – często ranni w walkach i kalecy. Dean uczestniczył w pogrzebach i zbieraniu poległych z ulic w trakcie krótkotrwałych rozejmów po bitwie. Widział ludzką tragedię, rozpacz i ból, które rozdzierały serce. Był świadkiem żartów i śmiechu, które za sobą skrywały paniczny strach i niepokój o przyszłość. To wszystko przechodziło ludzkie wyobrażenie. Tego nie da się zrozumieć, dopóki nie ujrzy się na własne oczy. 

\- Winchester, jedziesz z nami? – Kovalsky wpadł do baraku jak burza. – Mamy zgłoszenie.   
Kiwnął potakująco głową, zrywając się z pryczy. Wcisnął na ramię swoją niebieską torbę z aparatem i w biegu wiążąc buty ruszył do samochodu.  
\- Jesteśmy potrzebni w dzielnicy Ramusih. Trzeba wspomóc atak. – wyjaśnił mu pokrótce Tim, gdy podskakując na wybojach ruszyli w odpowiednim kierunku. Wyszczerzył zęby do Deana – Będzie co fotografować.  
Jechali w korowodzie innych aut. I to chyba spowodowało, że nie byli aż tak uważni jak na samotnych misjach. Nie studiowali krajobrazu aż tak dokładnie. I to ich zgubiło. 

Wszystko działo się błyskawicznie. Najpierw krótki wybuch i samochód przed nimi przewrócił się na bok. Milligan gwałtownie skręcił kierownicą żeby w niego nie uderzyć. Dean wylądował na ścianie auta z głuchym, metalicznym uderzeniem jego hełmu o sufit. Zdążył się zorientować, że samochód za nimi, widząc co się dzieje, zahamował ostro. Wysypali się z niego żołnierze i z karabinami przy uchu rozpierzchli się w stronę pobliskich budynków.   
Rozpoczęła się strzelanina. Nie zdążyli opuścić auta, gdy burza pocisków spadła na żołnierzy, kryjących się za kupami gruzów. MacCarthy, Milligan i Kovalsky wystawili broń przez okna, usiłując osłaniać towarzyszy, jednocześnie pozostając w wozie. Dean czuł się kompletnie bezużyteczny, ze swoim aparatem na ramieniu. Mógł jedynie obserwować wysiłki kolegów. 

Powoli przestawał słyszeć. Serie z karabinów, wybuchy, okrzyki w różnych językach – wszystko zlewało mu się w jeden huk. Zdążył jedynie odczytać z ruchu warg Tima MacCarthy „Winchester, padnij!” i skrył się pod siedzeniem, cudem unikając śmierci. Przeznaczona dla niego kula trafiła we wsteczne lusterko rozbijając je w drobny mak, a wiszący na nim różaniec zakołysał się niebezpiecznie.   
\- Nie możemy tu zostać, wystrzelają nas jak kaczki! – wrzasnął Tim, gdy w jego karabinie zabrakło amunicji.   
\- Tim, stój! Nie przetrwasz minuty na otwartym polu. – powiedział Adam nie odrywając policzka od kolby swojego Mk14.  
\- Milligan, do cholery! Nie będę się tutaj przecież krył. – MacCarthy wyciągnął ukryty w nogawce pistolet i ucałował krzyżyk przy różańcu. – Widzimy się później, panowie.   
W jednej sekundzie wyskoczył z auta i ruszył do najbliższego schronienia. Adam próbował osłaniać jego plecy. Udało mu się zastrzelić kilku napastników, ale nie był dostatecznie szybki. Kolejni uzbrojeni mężczyźni napływali jak woda, nie wiadomo skąd. Tima od kryjówki dzieliło już tylko kilka kroków, gdy skierowano na niego linię ostrzału. Amerykanie obserwowali, jak pociski przebijają się przez kamizelkę kuloodporną ich kolegi, a czerwona krew bryzga na szary piach. Tim MacCarthy padł pokonany na ziemię, wciąż z zaciętym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Chwilę później nastąpił kolejny wybuch. Samochodem zatrzęsło, chmura pyłu uniosła się w powietrze, wciskając się do gardła i oczu. Głośny pisk rozległ się echem po czaszce Deana, wbijając się do mózgu przez nieznośnie długą chwilę, aż organizm się poddał. Ogarnęła go ciemność. 

***

Balthazar popijał właśnie drinka, czytając książkę. Niedawno skończył rozmowę z Izzy, która prawdopodobnie kosztowała go majątek. Co jak co, ale tym nie musiał się przejmować. Bardziej martwił się tym, jak bardzo dziewczyna przeżywała wyjazd Deana do Syrii. Nie mówiła mu niczego wprost, ale domyślał się, że o to chodzi. Nigdy wcześniej nie wypytywała go o politykę, a już tym bardziej nie oglądała serwisów informacyjnych. Całe szczęście, że potrafił zawsze ją rozbawić. Pod koniec rozmowy śmiała się serdecznie z jego opowieści i nawet zagrała mu na fortepianie. Talent, wielki talent! 

Stayin’ Alive odezwało się nagle z jego telefonu. Postanowił nie odbierać. Ma przecież wreszcie wolny wieczór. Cokolwiek to jest może poczekać.   
Nie minęła chwila, a Bee Gees znowu zaczęli grać. Uparcie nie podniósł się z kanapy.  
Znowu.   
Znowu i znowu.   
Balthazar miał ochotę zamordować dzwoniącego.   
Wreszcie podniósł słuchawkę. Nieznany numer. Świetnie.  
\- Halo? Jeśli chcecie mi sprzedać garnki to uroczyście infor…  
\- Witaj, braciszku. – wesoły głos Gabriela przerwał mu w pół słowa.   
\- Gabe…! – zaskoczenie pojawiło się w głosie Starka, ale szybko zagryzł zęby. No tak, nikt inny nie byłby tak natarczywy. – Czego chcesz?   
\- Sprzedać ci garnki. Stal nierdzewna, zupełnie jak kulka, którą postrzeliłeś mnie w ramię. Jedynie 300 dolców.  
\- Kulka była mosiężna, Gabe. Jeśli z tego są twoje garnki to przykro mi, ale muszę odmówić. Jestem uczulony na mosiądz. – Balthazar wywrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Castiel miał ci przekazać, że przepraszam za ten postrzał.   
\- Tak, tak, przekazał. Tylko znowu straciłem z nim kontakt, a mam do niego ważną sprawę.   
\- To do niego zadzwoń.   
\- Próbowałem, nie odbiera.   
Jeżeli dobijał się do niego równie intensywnie, co do Balthazara to… cud, że Castiel nie odebrał.   
\- To naprawdę bardzo ważne. Bardzo. – kontynuował Gabriel. Głos spoważniał mu do takiego stopnia, że Stark zmarszczył brwi z niepokojem. To do niego nie podobne.   
\- Balthy, to sprawa życia i śmierci.  
Westchnął z rezygnacją i podrapał się po głowie w zamyśleniu. Nie śledził na bieżąco życia, jak on się teraz nazywa?, Novaka. Śmieszne nazwisko.  
\- Z tego, co wiem, Castiel jest teraz na morzu. Wrócił do żeglowania, jakby poprzednio dobrze na tym wyszedł. – prychnął cicho. – Izzy mówiła, że portem docelowym ma być Amsterdam. Może tam uda ci się go złapać.  
\- Dzięki. – szybkie pożegnanie i w słuchawce zapadła cisza. Balthazar przez cały wieczór zastanawiał się, co było tak ważnego, że spowodowało taką reakcję Gabriela.

***

\- Castiel? – Benny pojawił się obok niego. Podniósł głowę, unosząc brwi na znak, że słucha. Wtedy też zorientował się, że ciągle brzdąkał na gitarze, a ludzie porozchodzili się do swoich prac przy linach. Przesunął kciukiem po malowanej róży wiatrów. – Powiedz mi… gdzie pływałeś wcześniej?  
\- Wybrzeża Hiszpanii. Piękne widoki, długie rejsy, dobre jedzenie – uśmiechnął się lekko, nie wiedząc do czego Benny zmierza.  
\- Jak się nazywał twój statek?  
\- „Wielki Gryfon” – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Tak jak jeden ze statków Wielkiej Armady? – Cas był naprawdę zaskoczony, że ktokolwiek, pomijając Hiszpanów, orientuje się, że taka flota istniała.  
\- Tak. Mniej więcej… - mruknął niepewnie. – Wielka Armada niestety musiała wycofać się z wód Anglii.  
\- A przez to utraciła panowanie na wodzie – dodał Benny. Widząc jego niezadowoloną minę, wzruszył ramionami. – No co?  
Castiel westchnął cicho i odłożył gitarę, zaczynając bawić się kostką.  
\- To nieprawda. Anglia była małym, biednym państwem, które nawet po przegonieniu Armady nie miała wielkich wpływów na wodę. To Hiszpania utrzymywała się na pierwszym miejscu w żegludze.  
\- Więc co działo się dalej, jeśli Hiszpania nadal miała szansę podbić Anglię?  
\- Po klęsce Wielkiej Armady Hiszpanie szybko zawrócili do siebie, a Anglia do siebie. Nie mieli tam długo spokoju: stoczyli trzy wojny z Holandią, a później Francją. Dopiero po tej wygranej Anglia zaczęła liczyć się w całym morskim biznesie. Hiszpania za to co raz wybierała się na Anglię, co jednak często uniemożliwiała pogoda. Wiesz, jak jest z wiatrem… Raz coś źle powiesz na Posejdona, to już fala na ciebie chlupnie. W ostatnich walkach Hiszpanie byli o krok od zwycięstwa, jednak… - westchnął cicho, wspominając to, jak siedząc z Hannah w angielskim porcie, słuchali o wszystkich zdarzeniach na wodzie – Hiszpanom zabrakło pewności siebie. Nie potrafili pociągnąć siebie samych do ostatecznej walki, w głowach mając poprzednią porażkę z roku 1588.  
\- Znasz się na historii, co? – Benny przeciągnął się mocno.  
\- Wykładałem jakiś czas. A Hiszpanie lubią gadać o tym, co działo się kiedyś w ich kraju – uśmiechnął się lekko. Mocniej dmuchnęło, a „Czyściec” przechylił się na bok. Benny od razu krzyknął, by poluzować żagle, by „wiatr je do końca wypełnił”. Rozkaz szybko został wykonany, a szkuner wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.


	22. Amsterdam

Siedząc na dziobie i patrząc równo z linią wystającego nad wodę bukszprytu, widział zbliżający się port. Amsterdam.  
„ _Marynarze od lat zwożą tam ze swych łajb  
Obrus wielki jak świat czeka ich w każdej z knajp  
Obnażają swe kły skłonne wgryźć się w tę noc_ „  
Nucił sobie cicho, patrząc na zbliżające się budynki. Keja, ciągnąca się aż po horyzont, zejścia na mniejsze pomosty, statki przytulone do siebie burtami. Odetchnął powoli, kiwając się wraz ze statkiem. Za sobą słyszał komendy wydawane przez Benny’ego. Nie był na chwilę obecną potrzebny więc tylko cieszył się widokiem. Zrobili sprawny zwrot przez rufę, płynąc w stronę błękitnego jeszcze nieba. Za nimi jednak słońce nieubłagalnie zniżało się, chcąc już się schować. Wraz z tym jak było coraz niżej, na wodzie pojawiały się pomarańczowe i złote błyski. Białe żagle wydawały się płonąć, a jacht szybciej płynąć, jakby był dziwnym, morskim rydwanem Prometeusza.  
  
„ _Jest port, wielki jak świat, co się zwie Amsterdam  
Marynarze od lat zdrowie pań piją tam  
Pań tych zdrowie co noc, piją w grudzień czy w maj  
Które za złota trzos otwierają im raj_ ”  
Śpiewał kolejny kawałek, patrząc na strzeliste wieże katedr, na ściśnięte przy sobie kolorowe domki z wieloma oknami. Może kiedyś tu osiądzie? Zawsze mu się tu podobało. Mieć mieszkanie w takim domku, albo cały dom! A co ma się bawić z pojedynczym, małym mieszkaniem! Kupiłby też jacht. Mały, łatwy do sterowania slup. Dean na pewno by się ucieszył, mając szansę na tyle pięknych ujęć wody i najróżniejszych miejsc ze strony wody.  
„ _Aż im wódka i grog, aż grog wódka i gin_  
Rozpalają im wzrok, skrzydeł przydają im  
Żeby na skrzydłach tych, mogli wzlecieć hen, tam” zakończył, marszcząc brwi i patrząc znowu na żagle przed sobą.  
  
\- Cumy rufowa i dziobowa, przygotuj! – Padł kolejny rozkaz.  
Zaraz mieli przybić do portu.  
Po szybkiej pracy byli zacumowani dosłownie przed jedną z większych portowych knajp. „Drunk Boat” była pełna od świtu do nocy i tak samo długo grała tam muzyka, a gorzała i rum lały się strumieniami. Nic dziwnego, że gdy nadszedł wieczór, a na pokładzie był klar – wszyscy ruszyli w stronę świateł i zapachu pieczonego mięsa.

 

Castiel też właśnie tam ruszał, gdy ktoś złapał go za ramię i mocnym ruchem odwrócił do siebie. Spotkał się ze złotymi, skrzącymi się w ostatnich promieniach słońca, oczami.  
\- Gabriel – wydukał zaskoczony Cas. Może nie powinien już tak reagować, bo Gabe zawsze miał umiejętność do pojawiania się nie wiadomo skąd i dlaczego, w każdym miejscu na świecie, ale nadal… to nagłe spotkanie nie było chyba przypadkiem. – Coś się stało?  
\- Czy coś się stało?! – Gabriel trzymał już obie dłonie na jego ramionach i szarpał luźną koszulkę, krzycząc. – Czy ty się właśnie pytasz „czy coś się stało”?! – Widząc lekkie skinienie głową wypuścił szybko powietrze i jęknął. – Castiel, dużo się stało! Kurewsko dużo, a ty mi gdzieś wypływasz! Wypływasz i to bez cholernego telefonu! Jakbyś nie wiedział, że na wodzie TEŻ jest zasięg!  
\- Ale Gabriel, o co chodzi? – Spytał w końcu, odtrącając obie dłonie brata.  
\- O coś bardzo ważnego! Szukając ciebie, dzwoniłem do wszystkich, do których miałem numer! Nawet do Gadreela, który jest w cholernej Bułgarii!  
\- Co on tam robi? Nie był w Iraku?  
\- Był – Gabe machnął dłonią, kończąc temat. – Ale chodzi o ciebie, Cas! – Dźgnął go w pierś, a Novak uniósł brwi.  
\- Co ja takiego zrobiłem?  
\- Co MASZ! To jest pytanie! – Gabriel rozłożył szeroko ręce. – Chodzi mi o bardzo ważną rzecz – po chwili ciszy, która najwidoczniej miała zrobić lepszy efekt, odetchnął powoli i powiedział: - Osiemnastowieczny kordelas myśliwski.  
Chwilę trwali tak w ciszy, gdy Cas próbował zrozumieć kilka rzeczy na raz.  
\- Kordelas? – Wymamrotał, a Gabriel pokiwał głową. – Ten… z rękojeścią z rogu jelenia? Gabriel, sprzedałem go dla muzeum w Londynie.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- A bo ja wiem? Jak nie miałem pieniędzy – wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Na co ci jest potrzebny?  
\- A to już inna historia – zbył go Gabriel i z ciężkim westchnieniem spojrzał na stojący przy nich jacht. – To teraz na tym pływasz? „Wielki Gryfon” to nie jest – mruknął cynicznie. Mimo swoich słów i tego, że nie przepadał za niestałym podłożem, wszedł na pokład.  
\- Gabriel, czy muszę przypominać o zasadach na wodzie? Wiesz… pytanie o to, czy możesz wejść na czyjś jacht? – Spytał Cas, wchodząc zaraz za nim i patrząc jak ten uśmiecha się rozbawiony. No tak, Wielki Gabriel nigdy nie potrzebował pozwolenia na cokolwiek.  
  
Siedzieli we dwójkę na rufie, patrząc na siebie i opowiadając co ostatnio się działo. Gabriel mówił o tym, jak Olivia zakochała się w kolejnym profesorze na uniwersytecie, a on poszedł w odstawkę. Jak później sprzedał mieszkanie i przeniósł się do Los Angeles, a jeszcze później pomieszkał trochę na Wall Street. Castiel zaciekawiony słuchał o tym, jak podbijał kolejne knajpy, miejsca i panienki.  
Później przyszła pora na wywód Castiela. Wspomniał o Hannah, o tym, jak ciężko było ją odzwyczaić od picia, jak wiele ich to kosztowało. Później o tym, jak na święta pojawił się pies i David.  
\- Przypomina ciebie – wspomniał Cas, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- David?  
\- Nie, pies – mina Gabriela była tak cudowna, że wyraźnie odczuł brak aparatu obok siebie. Byłoby tak piękne zdjęcie…  
Wspomniał też o Jamesie, o rejsie i Bennym, z którym teraz pływał.  
Przez kolejną godzinę siedzieli w ciszy.  
\- Cas, a jak… jak sprawa z facetem z Francji? – Spytał cicho, a ten podniósł szybko głowę. Gabriel nie pytał. Tak naprawdę… to nigdy nie interesował się aż tak życiem innych. A na pewno nie wchodził tam z butami. – Chcę wiedzieć, bo… wtedy na Sylwestra dość mocno…  
Pierwsze dźwięki gitary go uciszyły.  
  
„ _Nie wiem, skąd się wziął, bo nawet worka nie miał z sobą.  
Nie wiem, skąd się wziął, tak niepozorną był osobą.  
Nie wiem, skąd się wziął, gdy go ujrzałem w górnej koi,  
Wyglądał tak, jak ten, co się własnego cienia boi.  
Więc zapytałem go, jak to się zwykle dzieje,  
Czy ma jakiś dom, czy przyjdzie ktoś na keję.  
Popatrzył na mnie tak, że do dziś to w sercu mam:  
"Ja, chłopie, na tym świecie jestem sam." - powiedział,  
Albo jakoś tak - "Wśród ludzi tego świata jestem sam." _ – śpiewał, byleby nie musieć odpowiadać. Zresztą piosenka pasowała. Był na tym świecie sam, chociaż znalazł się też Dean. Tak na chwilę, na urozmaicenie. Bo taki krótki moment, ten pojedynczy tydzień w Paryżu… przecież to tak mało.  
Śpiewał dalej. O tym jak żeglował, jak później… znowu przyszło im się spotkać.  
„ _Rzuciły losy nas po różnych kątach świata,_  
Minęło szereg długich lat, aż wreszcie los mi figla spłatał:  
Zamustrowałem w rejs, gdzie on był kapitanem.  
Myślałem: "Co też będzie, kiedy znów przed nim stanę?"  
Pamiętam tamten zmierzch w salonie kapitana,  
Ściskałem w ręku książkę, by mustrować za bosmana.  
Spytałem go, czy wie, że ja go dobrze znam?”.  
Umilkł na chwilę, grając jedynie i patrząc się gdzieś ponad ramię Gabriela.  
„"Tak, teraz już nie będę sam" - powiedział,  
Albo jakoś tak - "Tak, z Tobą już nie będę sam."”  
Wyszeptał ostatnie słowa, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie. Na palce, które nadal szarpały struny, jakby chciały zagrać dodatkową zwrotkę. O czym miałaby niby być? O tym jak znowu żeglują?  
Nie, szanty miały to do siebie, że kończyły się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

 

***

 

\- Sam, uspokój się. – Gen położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, powstrzymując go od dalszego chodzenia po pokoju.   
\- Nie mogę się uspokoić! – niemalże krzyknął, zaraz jednak opadł na kanapę i przeczesał włosy ręką. – To już trzeci dzień.   
\- Dopiero trzeci dzień, kochanie. – kobieta starała się go uspokoić. – Na pewno nie ma jak naładować telefonu, albo to podobna bzdura...

\- Może masz rację. – westchnął zrezygnowany, ale zaraz podniósł na nią zdecydowany wzrok. – Jeśli do jutra nie będzie żadnej odpowiedzi to dzwonię do wojska, ambasady, gdziekolwiek. Muszą coś wiedzieć.   
Francuzka wyszła na balkon podlać kwiaty. Zapatrzyła się na panoramę Paryża, zastanawiając się, co teraz dzieje się z jej szwagrem. Codziennie pisał sms-a do Sama – czasami było to zwykłe, krótkie „Nic mi nie jest”, innym razem jakiś dłuższe sprawozdanie z tego, co się działo, opis kolegów lub zasłyszany kawał. W ten sposób mieli pewność, że jest cały i zdrowy. Jednak ostatnie dni… nie przyniosły żadnych wieści i do ich malutkiego mieszkanka powoli wkradała się panika.   
\- …dosłownie przed chwilą islamska terrorystyczna organizacja Hezbollah opublikowała film, w którym żąda okupu za życie amerykańskiego fotografa… - spokojny głos spikera telewizyjnego przebił się do jej świadomości, a konewka potoczyła się z głośnym brzdękiem po balkonie, zatrzymując na żelaznych prętach, oblewając wodą spacerujących dołem ludzi.  
Pobiegła do środka na miękkich nogach, a Sam od razu złapał ją w ramiona i posadził obok siebie na kanapie. Przerażeni wpatrywali się w szklany ekran, mając nadzieję, że nie chodzi o Deana Winchestera.  


***  


Dean klęczał na twardej ziemi, czując przy szyi lufę karabinu. Zdziwił się, jaka jest ciepła. Zazwyczaj wszyscy opisują dotyk żelaza jako chłodny, a tutaj – lufa była rozgrzana gorącym, syryjskim słońcem.   
Dlaczego w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiał, skoro za chwilę może umrzeć? Jego mózg chyba usiłował walczyć w ten sposób ze strachem, sprowadzając jego myśli na inne tory.   
Słyszał wokół siebie ludzi, rozmawiających w języku, którego nie rozumiał. Każde słowo wydawało mu się teraz rozkazem zabicia go. Jednak gdyby chciano go zamordować, po co się trudzić i trzymać go w tej dziurze przez ostatnie trzy dni? Właśnie miało się to okazać.   
Zdjęto mu z głowy worek, odchylając głowę za włosy do tyłu. Przez chwilę nic nie widział, oślepiony blaskiem dnia. Dopiero po chwili jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła i mógł zrozumieć, co się dzieje.   
Przed jego nosem, na plastikowym statywie stała ustawiona kamera. Dwóch terrorystów trzymało go na muszce, a jeden bardzo intensywnie mówił coś do kamery. Dean zerknął do tyłu – za swoimi plecami miał rozciągnięte prześcieradło z nabazgranymi po arabsku napisami. Zaraz jednak jego głowę ponownie brutalnie skierowano do kamery. Jeden z mężczyzn szturchnął go kolbą karabinu i podsunięto mu kartkę z napisanym po angielsku tekstem. Najpierw kazano mu się przedstawić.   
\- Uhm. Nazywam się Dean Winchester. Wzywam rząd amerykański do zapłacenia okupu za swojego obywatela. Pozwólcie mi wrócić do rodziny. – powiedział bezbarwnie, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenia porywaczy.   
Miał ochotę krzyczeć do kamery, błagać, cokolwiek. Może przeprosić rodzinę Tima MacCarthy’ego, powiedzieć Samowi i Gen, żeby się o niego nie martwili, może przeprosić Castiela za swoje zachowanie, po prostu… pożegnać się. Dean nie był głupi i wiedział, że rząd amerykański odmówi zapłacenia okupu. Zarówno USA, jak i Wielka Brytania są krajami, które nigdy nie wspierają organizacji terrorystycznych, nawet, gdy chodzi o życie ich obywateli.   
  
Wreszcie kamera została wyłączona, a on, popychany i kopany, został zaprowadzony z powrotem do ich prowizorycznej celi. Siedzieli tam, on, Milligan i Kovalsky w brudnej, zakurzonej klitce. Przeżyli właściwie tylko dzięki Winchesterowi, a raczej temu, że był cywilem, a do tego reporterem. Za takich ludzi jest większa szansa otrzymać okup niż za żołnierzy.   
\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Adam, gdy Dean opadł obok niego na podłogę z cichym jękiem. Od tych wszystkich kopniaków i szturchnięć był cały obolały.   
\- Tak. – odpowiedział, starając się nie być za głośno. Wciąż jeszcze jego słuch nie wrócił do siebie po wybuchu granatu ogłuszającego, więc miał tendencję do krzyku. – Mają nagranie.   
\- Pewnie dzisiaj będziesz we wszystkich wieczornych serwisach. – Kovalsky kopnął ze złością jakiś kamyk. Przez cały czas jak tu byli miewał wahania nastroju – od depresji po niepohamowaną agresję. – Tylko to nic nie da.

\- Nie bądźmy złej myśli. – Milligan oparł głowę o ścianę. – Zapaliłbym papierosa.   
\- O tak… - Dean dodał rozmarzonym głosem. – Jeden mocny papieros i ten spokój ducha spływający razem z dymem do twojego ciała. Tobie też by się przydało, Kovalsky.   
\- Idioci. – ten prychnął w odpowiedzi, zwijając się w kulkę pod ścianą, usiłując zasnąć.

 

***  


\- Sammy, kochanie, musimy porozmawiać. – Gen weszła do sypialni, gdzie Sam siedział z laptopem, szukając możliwości zdobycia kredytu. Skoro amerykański rząd nie chce zapłacić, może oni zdołaliby zgromadzić odpowiednią kwotę, a wtedy... jego brata można byłoby ocalić. Tylko jaki bank udzieli pożyczki w wysokości 100 milionów dolarów?  
Mężczyzna zatrzasnął komputer i spojrzał z niepokojem na żonę.   
\- Jakieś wieści o Deanie? – gardło miał zasznurowane.   
\- Nie, nie. Chodzi o… o nas. – wymamrotała Gen.   
\- O nas?   
\- Tak, ja… jestem w ciąży, Sam. – podniosła na niego wzrok. – Wiem, że to kiepski moment, ale…  
\- Żartujesz? – uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Winchestera. Od razu zerwał się z łóżka i wbił wzrok w brzuch swojej żony. Przytulił ją delikatnie, zaraz całując. – To cudownie! Gen, naprawdę? Jest tutaj?   
Położył rękę na jej brzuchu, a ona uśmiechnęła się z ulgą.   
\- Tak. To już trzeci miesiąc. Nie byłam pewna, więc nic nie mówiłam, ale teraz… Naprawdę tu jest.

\- Mój Boże. Będę ojcem. – Sam roześmiał się ze szczęścia, po chwili kucając przed Gen. – Będę najlepszym tatą na świecie, obiecuję, mały.

  
***  


Dni zakładników zaczynały przypominać rutynę. Siedzieli w swoim ciasnym, pachnącym stęchlizną, dusznym pokoiku. Raz dziennie pojawiał się ktoś z jedzeniem, kładąc im miskę na podłodze. Co jakiś czas zabierali któregoś z nich na przesłuchania. Próbowali wydobyć od nich informacje na temat planów wojsk amerykańskich, rozkładu bazy, zapasów. Dean był traktowany stosunkowo łagodnie – jako cywil nie miał w tych kwestiach wielkiej wiedzy. Jeżeli był bity to tylko tak, aby nie zostawić śladów. Gdyby okup jednak zapłacono, musiał dobrze się prezentować. Spuchnięte oko nie wyglądałoby dobrze w telewizji.   
Najgorzej miał Kovalsky. Był o wiele postawniejszy od drobnego Adama, lepiej zbudowany. Z łysą głową i szczeciniastym zarostem prezentował się wręcz gburowato i tak też był traktowany. Im dłużej się nad nim znęcano, tym mniej się odzywał, nawet do współwięźniów.   
  
\- Znowu? – jęknął Winchester, widząc, jak po raz kolejny terroryści wyprowadzają Kovalsky’ego.   
Porywacz w złości chwycił za jego torbę, którą cały czas miał przy sobie, podciągając go do góry. Słychać było cichy trzask materiału, a Dean przeklął w myślach. Spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć napastnikowi w oczy. Mógłby to odczytać jako wyzwanie do walki, a Dean naprawdę miał już dość obolałe żebra, by nadstawiać je do bicia po raz kolejny. Śniadoskóry mężczyzna o świdrującym spojrzeniu i gęstej, czarnej brodzie mruknął coś do niego rozkazującym tonem. Dean zrozumiał, że ma się zamknąć i grzecznie skinął głową. Pożegnany został ciosem kolanem w brzuch, po czym skulił się na podłodze.   
Gdy tylko napastnik z Kovalsky’m zniknęli za drzwiami, Adam rzucił się do niego.   
\- Nic mi nie jest. – mruknął Dean, zmuszając się do siadu. – Ten chuj zniszczył moją torbę.   
Zerknął na swój pokrowiec ze słonikiem. Nie miał już w nim aparatu, ani żadnego przydatnego sprzętu, bo wszystko zarekwirowano jak tylko się tutaj zjawili. Nie chciano, by cokolwiek fotografował. Ponieważ jednak torba nie przedstawiała dla nich żadnej wartości, pozwolono mu ją zatrzymać.   
Znajdowała się w opłakanym stanie. Była cała brudna od kurzu i ziemi, po której był ciągany Dean. Miała na sobie plamy krwi, nie wiadomo, jego czy kolegów. Wypłowiała od słońca tracąc swój dawny,  niebieski kolor. Teraz dodatkowo przedarła się, odrywając podszewkę od sztywnego zewnętrznego materiału. Dean przesunął palcem po smętnie odstających nitkach. Zaskoczony wyczuł jakiś kształt i sięgnął głębiej, wyławiając ze środka małą karteczkę.   
\- Niemożliwe – wyszeptał. „Dla Deana. C.N.” głosiły lekko rozmazane litery na poszarzałym papierze.

\- C.N.? Kto to taki? – Adam zerknął mu przez ramię. – I czemu to było ukryte?   
\- Nikt. – padła oschła odpowiedź.

Dean zamyślił się. Nie miał wątpliwości, co oznaczają te inicjały. Castiel Novak. Tylko jak to możliwe? Przecież Izzy… och, Izzy. To na pewno jej sprawka. Przewidziała, że gdyby wiedział, od kogo naprawdę jest ten prezent, w życiu by go nie przyjął. Doprawdy dziwny gest z jego strony. Po co miałby to robić? Już dawno o nim nie myślał. Zdarzało mu się dostrzec w tłumie czarną czuprynę i przez moment mieć wrażenie, że to on. Czasami jakaś sytuacja, jakieś słowo powodowało krótki i nagły ból w sercu. Przyzwyczaił się do tego i niemalże nie zwracał na to uwagi… Tym razem było inaczej. Wpatrywał się w tę cholerną karteczkę, a przed oczyma stanął mu Castiel jak żywy. Niebieskie oczy miał lekko zmrużone, a delikatny uśmiech rozjaśniał jego twarz. Potrząsnął głową. To nie jest odpowiedni czas na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości.

  
\- Tak sobie myślę… – zaczął Miligan, przekładając kamyk między palcami, jak niegdyś robił z papierosami. – że, ktoś to ukrył, bo bał się, że inaczej nie przyjmiesz prezentu. Więc kryje się za tym jakaś historia. Opowiadaj.   
\- Nie mam ochoty o tym mówić.   
\- No dalej, wiesz, że cokolwiek to jest, możesz mi powiedzieć. – zapewnił go Adam.

\- Wszystko? – zapytał z przekąsem.  
\- Wszystko. – Milligan powiedział poważnie, patrząc mu w oczy. – Chyba, że chcesz zabrać to ze sobą do grobu.   
Kiwnął głową w kierunku drzwi. Winchester westchnął. Ciężko było wymówić to imię.   
\- Castiel Novak.   
\- Co?  
\- Inicjały. C.N. – Castiel Novak.

\- Wow. – gwizdnął Adam, rozdrapując strupa na policzku. Ciemna kropla krwi błysnęła na skórze.   
Zapadła cisza. Dean odwrócił się do ściany, kręcąc głową. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Zawsze to zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie. Czemu Castiel? A nie Claire, Chloe albo inna Clara? Teraz przez kolejne dni zapewne zapadnie niezręczne milczenie. Nie ma co, atmosfera robi się coraz bardziej przyjemna.   
\- Skądś znam to imię. – Milligan gorączkowo próbował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie się z nim wcześniej spotkał. Takich imion już się nikomu nie nadaje. Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek się nadawało. – Nie mam pojęcia skąd.   
\- Gość dużo podróżuje, może się z nim spotkałeś.

\- Dlatego się pokłóciliście? Przez podróże?   
\- Nie powiedziałem, że się pokłóciliśmy. Po prostu… - Dean przełknął ślinę na wspomnienie tego dnia, gdy Cas go odtrącił. – Nasze drogi się rozeszły. I to w przeciwne strony.   
\- Przykro mi, stary.   
\- Mhm. – mruknął potakująco, próbując zdrzemnąć się chociaż chwilę. I po raz pierwszy od dawna znowu przyśnił mu się Castiel.

 

***  


\- Martwi cię coś? – Spytała Bela, patrząc na Balthazara, stukającego nerwowo w klawiaturę. – Wiercisz się, bębnisz palcami w przyciski, jakby coś ci zrobiły. To do ciebie nie podobne.  
\- Sprawa z zakładnikami – mruknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu i patrząc na modelkę. Siedziała na stołku barowym, noga na nogę, dzięki czemu mógł zobaczyć zaprojektowaną przez nią pończochę z drobnym, złoconym wzorem przy czarnej falbance. – Ale co Angielka robi w Irlandii?  
Bela uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. Mężczyzna tak często uciekał od tematów, które miały pokazać, że się czymś przejmuje, że Bela zaczęła już się przyzwyczajać.  
\- Słyszałam, że wepchnęli ci jakiegoś nowego – nachyliła się, zaglądając w ekran laptopa. Balthazar zamknął kilka stron na temat Syrii i zakładników, a także korespondencję z Izzy. Kilka zdjęć projektów oraz samego ich autora było dopiero tutaj, pod stertą wszystkich zmartwień Starka.  
\- Jakiś młody z butami jak Hermes – mruknął sceptycznie, nie mając zamiaru wspominać, że swego czasu zaprojektował szpilki ze skrzydełkami.  
\- Choćby za to go przyjmiesz, prawda? – Roześmiała się, widząc jego zaskoczoną minę.  
  
***  
  
Castiel nigdy nie potrafił do końca nacieszyć się Amsterdamem. Za każdym razem był inny. Może i tak samo jak każde miasto, które odwiedził, jednak… to połączenie lądu i wody! To było zupełnie inne niż pływanie po wąskich uliczkach Wenecji. Tutaj czuło się bardziej jak marynarz niż jak kochanek w masce. Każdy most miał lampy lub małe, żółte światełka. Kolory domów zmieniały się wraz z położeniem słońca na niebie. Teraz, gdy słońce było dawno za horyzontem były szare, oświetlone jedynie przez stojące na ulicach latarnie.  
\- Cas? – Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok od linii budynków i spojrzał na brata. – Gdzie teraz?  
\- Za kilka dni znowu pojawię się w Anglii. Pomieszkam może chwilę u Hannah i Davida… po czym znowu gdzieś pojadę. A ty?  
\- Wybiorę się z tobą do Anglii – wyszczerzył się od razu. Widząc jego niepewną minę, zmarszczył brwi. – No co? Świetnie dogaduję się z Anglikami! I Londyn też lubię! Kiedyś to była największa palarnia opium w Europie!  
\- Sądziłem, że to Balthazar jest z tych palących.  
\- Odezwał się hipis popalający trawkę do każdego posiłku i seksu – parsknął Gabe. – Ale serio, wracam do Anglii z tobą. Tylko… drogą normalną. Nie morską.  
Cas uśmiechnął się lekko na to przyznanie do słabości. Tak, Gabriel trzymał się zawsze jak najdalej morza i niepewnych statków, co raz przechylających się to z jednego boku na drugi.  
\- Jasne. I to nie ma nic wspólnego z tamtymi wyprawami na Tortugę, hm? – Uśmiechał się nadal Cas, patrząc jak ten zaczyna szybko mówić na temat kordelasa i tego, na co dokładnie jest mu potrzebny.  
  
\- Twój przyjaciel zabiera się z nami? – Benny właśnie wchodził na jacht, oglądając się na nieznanego mu blondyna. Był chłodny poranek, a Castiel właśnie wciskał się w ciepłą, ale też dość wąską bluzę.  
\- Nie… Ma ten sam cel podróży, ale jakby to… Unika wody – wszedł za kapitanem, a Gabe ukłonił się przesadnie i zawrócił na pięcie, znikając zaraz w wąskich uliczkach portowej części Amsterdamu.  
Na pokładzie znowu był klar, a marynarze z najmniejszym kacem byli już gotowi do wypłynięcia.  
\- Ile zajmie nam powrót? – Spytał Novak, sięgając do cumy i bawiąc się jej końcówką.  
\- Już zatęskniłeś za portem? Rodzina czeka?  
Cas uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Nie… nie mam rodziny. Mam tylko przyjaciół.  
  
Była druga noc i słabo wiało. Większość ich załogi zebrała się na rufie, pociągając z kupionych w porcie butelek rumu. Chociaż był to krótki rejs i już za kolejne dwa dni mieli zawinąć do portu w Anglii, tak wszyscy czuli się… no jak prawdziwi, wielcy żeglarze. I wszyscy z podobną melancholią słuchali jak Castiel śpiewa jedną ze starszych szant, jedynie co jakiś czas szarpiąc którąś ze strun.  
- _„Gdy z portu wypływa łódź, na wodzie kreśląc ślad,_  
Przygody duch porywa mnie, kołysze w żaglach wiatr.  
Błąkam się w nieznanych krajach, gdzie fantazja wiedzie mnie,  
Zimne krople słonej fali odpędzają sen.  
Trawą i kwiatami zawsze pachnie ląd,  
Kiedy łodzie pełne tłustych ryb obierają kurs na dom.  
Tam stęsknione nasze serca uspokoją bicie swe,  
Zanim pożegnania łzy wypełnią oczy Twe.  
Przed dziobem już widać brzeg, mój dom, otwarte drzwi.  
Tam w progu ktoś powita mnie, co myśli o mnie dziś.  
Kiedyś, kiedy będę stary, syn popłynie łajbą mą,  
Tu na niego będzie czekał nasz stęskniony dom.”  
  
Długo tak siedzieli, nawet jeśli dźwięki strun już ucichły. Castiel przeciągnął się mocno i podniósł, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Dobranoc – mruknął i ruszył pod pokład do swojej koi.

 

Anglia przywitała go deszczem. Nie był tym ani trochę zaskoczony, jednak niezadowolona mina Gabriela mówiła wiele: jemu to nie pasowało.  
\- No co, Gabe? Angielska pogoda jak się patrzy – uśmiechnął się i jeszcze podał dłoń wszystkim swoim kompanom z tej kilkudniowej żeglugi. – Pomyślnych wiatrów, panowie – mruknął jeszcze i z Gabrielem zszedł z betonowego pomostu. Gwar ludzi znowu wypełnił mu uszy, a paplanina Gabriela zniknęła gdzieś w tłumie. Podniósł głowę dopiero przy budynku, gdzie urzędowała Hannah. Nawet nie zauważył jak mimowolnie skręcał w odpowiednie uliczki.  
Po-żeglarska melancholia? Zawsze.  
  
Weszli do ciepłego, kolorowego wnętrza. Białe ściany już były poplamione i porysowane, ale co poradzić? Studenci to trochę jak dzieci, prawda? Czasem też narozrabiają. Na spotkanie wyszła im właścicielka, przytulając mokrego Casa, a po chwili zaskoczona patrząc na Gabriela.  
\- O, kogóż moje oczy widzą?  
\- Pewnie najpiękniejszego mężczyznę, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po tej ziemi. Też miło mi ciebie widzieć – uśmiechnął się ciepło. Przy ich nogach pojawiła się nagle szczekająca kulka futra. Gabriel podniósł psiaka, patrząc w równie złote oczy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Kto jest najpiękniejszym psiakiem, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po tej ziemi? Oczywiście, że ty! – Zapiszczał wyjątkowo wysokim głosikiem.  
\- A, Cas. Zszyłam ci koszulkę. – Spojrzała w niebieskie oczy, których od razu pojawiło się zainteresowanie. – I ktoś coś przysłał na twoją pocztę. Niechcący na chwilę weszłam, bo router mi padł i mimowolnie zalogowało do ciebie. Ale nie czytałam.  
\- Okej, dzięki – poklepał ją po ramieniu i po chwili spojrzał uważniej na jej twarz. Zmarszczył brwi. – Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, jasne. Idź, idź już do laptopa. David niedługo wróci to też będzie chciał powitania. – Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. Gabriel obserwował ją znad trzymanego przed sobą psa. Odstawił go teraz i delikatnie odsunął nogą.  
\- Dobra – mruknął o wiele ciszej, przyglądając się siostrze. – Co się stało i jaki ma to związek z Casiem?  
\- Gabriel, ja… ja nie powinnam grzebać w jego rzeczach. Ale szukałam jeszcze koszulek do naprawy i znalazłam album. Z tego roku, z niedawna. Tam był ten facet… Paryż, Francja, oni… Gabriel, wiesz o tym cokolwiek?  
\- Tylko to, że nie rozstali się w zbyt dobrych stosunkach – Tricks zmarszczył brwi. – Ale co to ma do…  
\- W Syrii trwa wojna. Oni… pojmali fotografa i… to on. To ten facet Castiela. Gabriel, czy ty wiesz co… - miała już łzy w oczach. Nie jeden i nie dwa razy widziała jak jej bracia idą na pewną śmierć w obronie bliskich czy własnych przekonań. Była niemalże pewna, że Cas pod wpływem szoku od razu by tam pojechał i dał się zastrzelić, byle tylko spróbować go uratować.  
\- Ej, cicho, cicho – szepnął, przytulając ją do siebie i głaszcząc po głowie. – Cas jest idiotą, ale nie aż takim. I jeszcze o tym nie wie.  
  
Dowiedział się jednak o czymś innym. Otworzył swoją skrzynkę mailową i pierwsze co zauważył, to wiadomość od Izzy. Bez tematu. Wysłana niedługo przed jego wypłynięciem.  
Wojna. Widmo wojny od razu zawitało w jego głowie wraz z pierwszym zdaniem dziewczyny. Wszechogarniające przerażenie, obawa przed tym, co przyniesie kolejny dzień, a raczej czy będzie to życie, a może już śmierć. Z wiadomości Izzy wynikało podobnie. Dean miał wyjechać na wojnę, na jakieś głupie fotografowanie tego okropieństwa! Dziewczyna prosiła go, by zadzwonił do Winchestera i wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy, a jeśli będzie taka potrzeba – niech przyjedzie do Paryża.  
Przeczytał pięć razy tą okropną wiadomość. Pięć razy zastanawiał się, jak mógł nie spojrzeć na pocztę przed wypłynięciem.  
Kolejny raz odświeżył pocztę w nadziei, że nagle laptop cicho zapiszczy i pokaże się wiadomość od Izzy. Pisałaby, że Dean został jednak w Ameryce, a teraz jest w samolocie do Paryża, żeby zebrać baty od Sama za ten głupi pomysł. Nic się jednak nie stało.  
Przeczesał włosy palcami i odetchnął ciężko. Czuł jak w gardle tworzy mu się gula, jak dłonie zaciskają się w pięści w proteście. Sięgnął po telefon i szybko wybrał kierunkowy do Paryża.  
  
\- Jak mogłeś?! Jak mogłeś go puścić tam… do tego pobojowiska! Samego, głupiego Deana i… Jak?!  
\- Castiel – sapnął zaskoczony Sam i po chwili zacisnął szczękę, przełykając powoli ślinę. Był zmęczony. Wziął w pracy urlop, bo nie mógł napisać nawet kilku porządnych zdań. Tylko Gen i myśl o tym, że będą mieli dziecko, sprawiała, że jeszcze nie wyleciał do Syrii.  
\- Powiedz mi! Zostawiłeś go! Samego i…  
\- Tak samo jak ty dwa lata temu – odpowiedział twardo, a po stronie Castiela zapadła długa cisza. Zamrugał kilka razy i poczuł łzy na policzkach. Płakał. Płakał, jak małe dziecko na myśl o stracie… ukochanej zabawki? Zbyt przedmiotowo.  
Jak na myśl o stracie czegoś najcenniejszego na świecie.  
Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że po drugiej stronie miał już kogoś innego.  
\- Castiel, Cas, jesteś tam jeszcze? – Spytała spokojnie Gen. Głos miała spokojny i ciepły, a najchętniej przecisnęłaby się przez szklany ekran komórki i przytuliłaby teraz Novaka.  
\- Jestem – mruknął, ocierając łzy wierzchem dłoni i starając się nie brzmieć, jakby płakał. – Gen, czemu? Czemu on to zrobił?  
\- Czemu wyjechał? Za pracą, za sensacją, za czymś nowym… Wiesz jaki on jest – odpowiedziała, siadając powoli na kanapie i przymykając oczy. Po chwili poczuła, jak Sam siada obok i obejmuje ją opiekuńczo, chowając nos w jej włosach. – Castiel… co u ciebie? Gdzie teraz jesteś?  
\- W Anglii, ja… byłem na morzu. Znowu. I odwiedziłem Amsterdam, było pięknie jak zawsze i… - pociągnięcie nosem. – Gen, proszę, nie zmieniaj tematu. Czy wiecie coś więcej?  
Małżeństwo wymieniło spojrzenia. Czy powinni powiedzieć o porwaniu? O tym, że życie Deana wisi na włosku? W telewizji już o tym nie grzmiano, a przynajmniej nie w tej europejskiej.  
\- Wiemy, że… będziemy mieli dziecko – decyzja została podjęta. Nie powiedzą mu.  
\- Dziecko? – Powtórzył głupio i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – To… to wspaniale. Będzie miało cudownych rodziców. Ja… przepraszam. Muszę kończyć.  
\- Rozumiem. Pa, Cas – cichy dźwięk zakończonej rozmowy.  
Novak odsunął od siebie telefon i spojrzał tępo w ścianę. Na wojnie? Jak… jak mógł być na wojnie? Jak ktokolwiek chciałby być na wojnie?

 


	23. God knows I try

Mimo starań Hannah i Gabriela, a nawet małego Davida, Castiel postanowił zamieszkać w oddzielnym mieszkaniu, dwie ulice od nich. Nie wychodził z niego, dnie i noce spędzając na przewracaniu się z boku na bok na łóżku, jedzeniu mrożonek i spisywaniu kolejnych dzienników, jednak - tak jak robił już od kilku lat - w wersji komputerowej. Nie włączał wiadomości, nie szukał informacji o Syrii. Nie chciał o tym słyszeć, a numer Sama poszedł do kasacji tak samo, jak numer Deana.

Kończył właśnie opisywać pobyt w Hiszpanii, gdy w rogu ekranu pojawiła mu się mała kopertka. To była Izzy.   
Pisała o tym, że brakuje jej rozmów z Deanem, a Balthazar ma teraz na głowie duży projekt. Ma nadzieję, że Cas wrócił już z rejsu i odczytał jej wiadomość. I później… że ma jeszcze gorszą.   
Czy trzeba było o tym pisać? Castiel miał ochotę nakrzyczeć na nią. Nie powinni już o nim rozmawiać, ten związek był skończony, chociaż nigdy się nie zaczął. I miało tak zostać. To, że teraz Castiel będzie czuł się dwa razy gorzej… to wyłącznie była wina tych wiadomości. Ile razy Castiel czuł przyciśniętą do szyi szpadę? Ile razy koniec lufy niemalże wypalał mu dziurę w skroni? Jak wiele modlitw wtedy wypowiedział, jak wielkim strachem napawała go zbliżająca się śmierć, by w ostatnich chwilach zupełnie zniknąć?   
Koniec maila go jednak zaskoczył. Francuzka prosiła go, by nagrał jej to, jak gra na pianinie jedną z piosenek Sama Smitha, ponieważ w ostatnich czasach to jej ulubiony wokalista. Zgodził się, bo czemu miałby odmówić?   
Ah, bo głos nie chciał wydobyć się z zaciśniętego gardła? Bo dłonie trzęsły się i nie miały siły unieść dużego kubka kawy?   
Nie, to wszystko działo się tylko i wyłącznie przez psychikę Castiela; jego ciało trzymało się świetnie, przystosowane do małej ilości ruchu i dostarczanego pożywienia. 

Pojawił się u Hannah na chwilę, prosząc o udostępnienie mu pokoju muzycznego oraz kamery.   
\- Wygląda jak duch – mruknął niezadowolony Gabriel, opierając się o ścianę i patrząc jak Cas znika za drzwiami wyciszonego, nowiutkiego pomieszczenia z instrumentami studentów. – A raczej jak kilku naszych, gdy nastał czarny czwartek na Wall Street.   
\- Boję się o niego, Gabe. Chyba już się dowiedział, co się stało…   
\- Możemy tylko czekać. Nie jest zbyt wylewny, a w takim stanie nie zamierzam nawet próbować go uderzyć. Jeszcze trochę i powali go nawet Cookie. 

Ustawił kamerę na fortepianie, na razie jej nie włączając. Rozłożył przed sobą nuty i przyjrzał się tekstowi, przygryzając dolną wargę. Jak wielkim masochistą był, by wybierać właśnie ten utwór? 

\- „I’ve got to get out of here  
This town’s no longer fulu”- zakrztusił się, a palce zsunęły się po chwili z klawiszy. Wraz z ostatnim kaszlnięciem poczuł łzy na policzkach. Spróbował więc jeszcze raz:   
-„ I’ve got to get out of here  
This town’s no longer fun   
And I’m falling closer, falling closer  
Closer to the Sun” – zaśpiewał całą wzrotkę. Pociągnął nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego głos nie brzmi tak jak powinien.   
\- „I’ve got to get out of here  
Come kiss another face  
Cause it hurts too bad, it hurts too bad  
And I don’t like the taste  
You say it’s over, leaving me so far from sober  
Now sun is colder, I lean on a stranger’s shoulder  
I walk the streets and there are beats and cities smoulder  
Without a trace I’m under” – odetchnął powoli, zmuszając swoje dłonie do dalszego grania. Pociągnął jeszcze nosem, widząc jak idzie refren.  
\- „And God knows I try  
Looking for lovers at night” – w myślach stanęła mu twarz Jamesa, Olivii, dziewczyn z Sylwestra z Gabrielem czy Any z Hiszpanii.  
-„But each time I do  
It only reminds me of you  
It only reminds me of you” – Dean przy wieży Eiffla, Dean w jego mieszkaniu, w jego ubraniach, Dean na balkonie, w świetle świec, z aparatem, cały w farbie. Dean śmiejący się, zamyślony czy patrzący na niego w ten specyficzny sposób. 

Po kilku głębokich oddechach, włączył kamerę. Spojrzał w jej obiektyw i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.  
\- Hej Izzy… Ja… nie umiem powiedzieć jak bardzo mi przykro, że nie zdążyłem go powstrzymać. Uwierz, zrobiłbym wszystko, a teraz… - przełknął głośno i uśmiechnął się nerwowo, spuszczając wzrok. – Teraz czuję się fatalnie, ale obiecałem Ci piosenkę.  
-„ I’ve got to get out of here  
Cause you never want me back  
You are moving on, moving on  
And I’m stuck on the track  
I’ve gotta get out of here” – z Anglii, Hiszpanii, Słowacji, Chicago czy Wiednia.  
\- “Before I self-destruct  
And I don’t want, I don’t want  
My heart to ever stop  
I walk the streets and there are beats and cities smoulder  
Without a trade I’m under” –załamał mu się głos. Grał chwilę, nie śpiewając i mentalnie próbując przygotować się do refrenu.  
\- „And God knows I try  
Looking for lovers at night  
But each time I do  
It only reminds me of you  
It only reminds me of you” – Dean śpiący, rozbudzony, ożywiony i z zapałem robiący zdjęcia. Dean w barze, pijący kawę czy zajadający się deserem. Dean w koszuli, swetrze, jego koszulce czy rozciągniętym T-shirtcie. Dean śpiewający razem z nim, albo sam. Z aparatem lub kamerą. Obejmujący go, ścierający z jego ciała farbę, trzymający za rękę, czy ustawiający do zdjęcia. Dean patrzący z drugiej strony stołu i…  
I Dean całujący go w zupełnej ciemności w pokoju.  
\- It only reminds me of… - Dean całujący go desperacko w korytarzu -…you.  
Castiel posłał jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w stronę obiektywu i zatrzymał nagrywanie.

****

 - Balthazar, musisz mi pomóc. – na ekranie laptopa Starka wyświetlała się teraz zmartwiona twarz Sama Winchestera. Od pół godziny przedstawiał mu przez Skype sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł. Opowiadał o tym, jak każdy bank, amerykański czy francuski, odsyłał go z kwitkiem, gdy próbował zdobyć pożyczkę. O tym, jak niczego nie mógł się dowiedzieć w amerykańskiej ambasadzie w Paryżu, ani nigdzie indziej. Same telefony do Ameryki kosztowały Winchesterów połowę ich oszczędności.  
Balthazar był jego ostatnią deską ratunku. Ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby mu pomóc i która dysponuje takimi ogromnymi środkami. Dla Sama było to ogromnie trudne – błagać o pieniądze. Czuł się źle, wykorzystując w gruncie rzeczy dość przypadkową znajomość z Balthazarem po to, by móc skorzystać z jego fortuny. Jak jakiś fałszywy przyjaciel, który interesuje się tobą tylko dla korzyści. Jednak wizje Deana zastrzelonego przed kamerami szybko przesłoniły każdą jego wewnętrzną blokadę. Zrobiłby wszystko, by go ocalić.

\- Tylko nie bierz mnie tutaj na piękne oczy, Sam. – mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok, cmokając z niezadowoleniem. Westchnął jednak i wyprostował się na kanapie.   
\- Musisz mnie wysłuchać, Sam, i to bardzo uważnie. – Blathazar spoważniał. – Nie jestem w stanie wyłożyć stu milionów dolarów na okup już teraz. Shh, zanim zaczniesz się denerwować – powstrzymał Łosia przed kolejnym słowotokiem krótkim machnięciem ręką. – musisz zrozumieć, że moja fortuna nie należy tylko do mnie. Nie posiadam gotówki. Wszystko jest zainwestowane w przedsiębiorstwa, firmy, przedmioty, akcje, obligacje... Spieniężenie tego i uzbieranie takiej wysokiej kwoty w jednym miejscu zajmie trochę czasu.   
\- Ale możesz to zrobić? – Łoś przeczesał włosy ręką. – Proszę cię, będziemy ci to spłacać w ratach, jakoś na pewno uda nam się w końcu… Chodzi o jego życie, Balthazarze. Mój brat…  
\- Wiem. Tylko zapłacenie okupu też nie będzie łatwe. Przekazanie zakładników... Armia na pewno będzie nam to bardzo utrudniać. Bez ich zgody nie jest możliwe jakiekolwiek działanie na terenie Syrii… sami nie mamy nawet pojęcia, gdzie Deana szukać. Obiecuję, że uczynię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by wrócił bezpiecznie, dobrze?   
\- Dziękuję, dziękuję, nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla nas znaczy, ja… - Sammy kiwnął głową.   
\- Nie obiecuję, że się uda.   
\- Wiem. 

****

\- Adam? – zapytał cicho Dean, gdy leżeli w środku nocy na twardej ziemi. Nie miał pojęcia, ile dni już ich tu trzymano. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jeszcze ich nie zabito. Jeżeli okupu nie wpłacono to… jaki jest sens trzymać ich tutaj żywymi? Nocami często prowadzili dyskusje na różne tematy. Nie mieli nic innego do roboty. – Dlaczego my jeszcze żyjemy?   
\- Mam pewną teorię. – Milligan przysunął się do niego bliżej, żeby jego głosu nie usłyszał nikt inny. Kovalsky prychnął w kącie. Miał w poważaniu wszystkie hipotezy tego kujonka Adama.   
\- Wymyśliłbyś lepiej, jak stąd uciec.   
\- Nie dostali pieniędzy, więc będą chcieli wymienić nas na coś innego. – zignorował przytyk i spojrzał na Deana triumfalnym wzrokiem, a ten zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
\- Co masz na myśli? Jakąś broń?   
\- Dean. – Adam westchnął cicho. – W broń zaopatrują ich Rosja i Liban. Pomyśl, co może być tak cenne jak ludzkie życie?   
Winchesterowi myślało się bardzo ciężko w tym stanie. Jego brzuch stale dopominał się o jedzenie, obolałe żebra nie pozwalały na dłuższe przebywanie w jednej pozycji. Nie wspominając o brudzie. Do brudu zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić.   
\- Inne ludzkie życie. – wymamrotał wreszcie.  
\- Zgadza się. – Milligan spojrzał w sufit, na którym znał już każdą plamkę. – Prawdopodobnie spróbują wymienić nas na swoich koleżków, których armia amerykańska trzyma w niewoli. Tfu.

***** 

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Sam, trzymając swoją żonę za rękę.   
\- Ciąża to nie choroba, wiesz? – zaśmiała się Gen, mrugając do lekarza.   
\- Już dzisiaj mogę panu pogratulować, z taką mamą dziecko z pewnością będzie miało świetne poczucie humoru. – powiedział ginekolog, zbliżając się do łóżka, na którym leżała już kobieta. – Proszę unieść koszulkę, o tak, świetnie.   
Wyciągnął żel i nakierował gałkę aparatury USG na brzuch Gen. Jeszcze nie przytyła dużo – brzuszek zaokrąglił się jedynie nieznacznie, nie dając nikomu z zewnątrz powodu do podejrzeń. 

Mały ekranik rozświetlił się szarym światłem i po chwili na ekranie widoczny był zarys maleńkiego ciałka. Zwinięte w kłębek pokazywało zachwyconym rodzicom dużą główkę i maleńkie rączki.  
\- Jest! – Sammy ścisnął mocniej rękę Gen. – Czy nie jest uroczy?   
\- Właściwie to urocza… - zaoponował lekarz. – Proszę zerknąć tutaj, nie ma wątpliwości, że to będzie dziewczynka. Najwidoczniej nie tylko humor będzie miała po mamie.   
\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. – Sammy wciąż był w szoku, nie mogąc oderwać wzrok od ekranu. – Będziemy mieć córeczkę.   
\- Musimy pomyśleć nad imieniem, skarbie. - Gen wtuliła się w swojego męża, gdy z plikiem zdjęć w szarej kopercie opuszczali szpital.

****

Zima. Śnieg padał wielkim, srebrzystymi płatkami z ciemniejącego nieba. Dean rozejrzał się wkoło – otaczały go pola i łąki pokryte białą puchową warstwą. Niedaleko dostrzegł las, a na jego skraju maleńką chatkę. W oknie paliło się ciepłe światło, a Deanem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Ubrany był jedynie w wojskowe spodnie i podkoszulek, w takim stroju nie przetrwa długo na mrozie. Ten domek to była jego jedyna szansa na ratunek. 

Przedarł się przez śnieg w jego pobliże. Zajrzał przez szybę do środka – bał się, że to może być pułapka, że w środku znajdują się terroryści i znowu dostanie się w ich brutalne ręce. Nikogo tam nie było, jednak kominek palił się żywym ogniem. Na gzymsie wisiały dwie skarpety – najwidoczniej zbliżały się święta. Dean stracił rachubę czasu. Na stoliku leżała otwarta książka, jakby ktoś dosłownie przed chwilą wstał z kanapy i wyszedł. Wyglądało to dość… bezpiecznie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli właścicieli nie ma w środku. Mógłby ogrzać się trochę, zjeść i ruszyć w dalszą drogę.   
Wślizgnął się do środka, strzepując śnieg z przydługich już włosów. 

\- Jesteś wreszcie. – z pomieszczenia obok rozległ się ciepły głos. Znał ten głos. Poznałby go na końcu świata. Zaraz za głosem podążyły kroki na skrzypiącej, drewnianej podłodze i przed nim pojawił się Castiel. Ubrany był w ciepły dres i gruby, zimowy sweter. Niebieskie oczy błyszczały, gdy się uśmiechał.  
\- Dean, nie mów, że w takim stroju wyszedłeś na spacer. – odezwał się, marszcząc brwi. – Chodź tu, głupku.   
Brunet podszedł do niego i otulił go ramionami, wtulając się w jego szyję. Dean nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale pozwolił na uścisk. Cas zaraz oparł swoje czoło o jego, zerkając prosto w zielone oczy.   
\- Tak lepiej? – mruknął, szturchając jego nos swoim.   
\- Cas… - zdołał wyszeptać zaskoczony blondyn. W jego głosie pojawiła się nutka desperacji. Skoro już ma taką okazję to… – Ja chciałem… przepraszam. Przepraszam.   
\- No już dobrze. – mężczyzna odsunął się lekko, ciągnąc go za rękę do wnętrza. Usadził na kanapie i zniknął w kuchni, obiecując zrobić Deanowi kakao.   
Winchester rozejrzał się po ciepłym wnętrzu. Drewniane ściany, proste szafki pełne książek. Na jednej ze ścian, naprzeciwko kanapy wielki kominek. Dean podszedł bliżej ognia. Dopiero teraz mógł dostrzec, że na świątecznych skarpetach wyhaftowane są imiona Castiel i Dean. Oprócz tego stało tam mnóstwo zdjęć w różnokolorowych ramkach – zdjęcia z wycieczek, z imprezy u Sama i Gen, z Paryża…  
\- Piękne wspomnienia, co? – szepnął Cas, wciskając mu w rękę kubek. – Chodź, czytajmy dalej. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co się teraz wydarzy. 

Dean objął Castiela z całej siły, wciskając nos w jego włosy, wciągając znajomy zapach w nozdrza. To było takie… kojące. Potrzebował tego.   
\- Czym sobie zasłużyłem? – zaśmiał się Cas, pozwalając się objąć. Złożył na ustach Deana krótki, delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Dziękuję za kakao. – mruknął Dean, a jego twarz wreszcie rozjaśnił uśmiech.   
Rozłożyli się na kanapie, Cas oparł się o wychudzone ramię Deana, sięgnął po książkę i zaczął czytać na głos:  
„- Skarb zaginął. – powiedziała spokojnie panna Morstan.   
Słuchając jej słów, zrozumiałem, co one znaczą. Jakby ktoś zdjął mi z duszy wielki ciężar. Do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ciążył mi ten skarb z Agry, aż do chwili, kiedy nareszcie zostałem go pozbawiony. Było to egoistyczne, bez wątpienia nielojalne, niewłaściwe, ale nie potrafiłem myśleć o niczym innym oprócz tego, że złota bariera, która powstała między nami, została usunięta.  
\- Dzięki Bogu! – wykrzyknąłem z głębi serca.   
Spojrzała na mnie szybko z pytającym uśmiechem.  
\- Dlaczego tak pan powiedział? – spytała.   
\- Ponieważ znów jest pani w moim zasięgu – powiedziałem, biorąc jej rękę. Nie cofnęła jej. – Ponieważ kocham panią, Mary, kocham panią tak bardzo, jak tylko mężczyzna może kochać kobietę. Te bogactwa zamknęły mi usta. Teraz, kiedy już ich nie ma, mogę powiedzieć pani, jak bardzo panią kocham. Dlatego powiedziałem „Dzięki Bogu”.  
\- W takim razie ja też mówię „Dzięki Bogu” – westchnęła, kiedy zbliżyłem się do niej.   
Nie wiem, kto stracił skarb, wiem tylko, że ja tej nocy skarb zyskałem.”

\- Dean, Dean, obudź się. – szepnął Milligan, potrząsając jego ramieniem. – Kurwa, Winchester, wstawaj!   
Wyrwany ze snu mężczyzna przez moment nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest. Po chwili jednak wszystko wróciło – fala bólu, strachu i zniechęcenia ponownie zalała jego ciało. Miał ochotę rozszarpać Milligana za przerwanie mu czegoś tak pięknego.   
\- Co jest? – mruknął podnosząc się na łokciu.   
\- Kovalsky. – w głosie Adama słychać było nutkę przerażenia.

Od razu zerwał się na równe nogi. Podszedł do skulonej na podłodze postaci. Ten ogromny niegdyś mężczyzna dzisiaj wyglądał jak cień samego siebie. Tym razem jednak było tak źle, jak nigdy dotąd – oczy błyszczały niezdrowym blaskiem, pot lał się po całym ciele, które wstrząsane było spazmatycznym drżeniem.   
\- On ma gorączkę. – powiedział Dean przykładając dłoń do czoła Kovalsky’ego. Zdjął z siebie koszulę i narzucił na mężczyznę. Nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze mogą zrobić w tych warunkach.   
Rzucił się na drzwi i zaczął walić pięściami i krzyczeć, dopóki ktoś nie przyszedł.   
Młody chłopak, z pewnością o wiele młodszy od nich, pojawił się z karabinem w drzwiach. Milligan rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Deana. Gdyby chcieli mogliby go powalić dwoma ruchami i spróbować uciec, ale Kovalsky… Winchester pokręcił głową ledwie zauważalnie. Zaczął tłumaczyć młodemu, że potrzebują wody i leków, ale on nie rozumiał angielskiego.  
Młody terrorysta wrócił po pięciu minutach z miską wody. To było wszystko na co mogli liczyć.   
Na zmianę z Adamem zmieniali okłady na czole chorego przez całą noc.   
Nie było widać poprawy. 

Kolejne dni nie przedstawiały się lepiej. Stan Kovalsky’ego się nie poprawiał. Bywały dni, gdy odzyskiwał przytomność, ale szybko gorączka i majaki porywały go z powrotem w swoje szpony. To było przerażające, słuchać, jakie obrazy podsuwa mu chory umysł. Zdarzało się, że kulił się ze strachu pod ścianą i płakał, a oni nie potrafili mu pomóc.   
\- Wychodzimy! Out, out! – do ich maleńkiej klitki wpadła uzbrojona grupka, każąc im wynosić się z pomieszczenia, pokrzykując i pospieszając. Coś się działo. 

Winchester i Milligan złapali pod ramiona kolegę, ciągnąc go za sobą we wskazanym kierunku. Wyszli na zewnątrz budynku i znaleźli się w samym środku bitwy. Wszędzie wkoło biegali ludzie z karabinami, usiłując obronić pozycje, strzelając i krzycząc. W powietrzu unosił się kurz, zatykający płuca gorzej niż jakiekolwiek papierosy. Nie mieli czasu przyjrzeć się sytuacji, bo lufy karabinów wymierzone w plecy szybko zmusiły ich do ruchu.  
Próbowano ich przetransportować w inne miejsce, ale Kovalsky bardzo opóźniał marsz. Każda sekunda zwłoki zwiększała prawdopodobieństwo, że zostaną postrzeleni i zginą. Terroryści też o tym wiedzieli.  
\- Zostawcie go! – wrzasnął jeden z nich, zwalając Kovalsky’ego z nóg. – Zostawcie!  
Musieli odciągać ich siłą od zmaltretowanego ciała przyjaciela. Kovalsky został samotnie, leżący za kupą gruzu w samym środku oka cyklonu.  
 Szli dalej, przedzierając się tajnymi, wąskimi ścieżkami pomiędzy wąskimi ścianami. Dean powoli czuł, że nie podoła takiemu tempu. Był wyczerpany, a jego mięśnie zastałe od wielomiesięcznego nie używania. Zaczął zostawać w tyle, a jeden z terrorystów (najwidoczniej osobiście za niego odpowiedzialny) towarzyszył mu w każdej chwili, popychając i popędzając.  
W pewnym momencie tak bardzo oddalili się od reszty, że Dean poczuł przypływ nagłej odwagi i adrenaliny. Jego oprawca był rozkojarzony. Rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, wypatrując zagrożenia wszędzie wkoło. Dean postanowił to wykorzystać. W jednej sekundzie zaatakował mężczyznę, sprawnym kopniakiem w kolano powalając go na ziemię i odbierając mu broń. Gestem nakazał mu milczenie. 

Odczekali chwilę aż reszta grupy zniknie za zakrętem i Dean spojrzał prosto w oczy porywaczowi. Miał ochotę nacisnąć spust. Przez moment ogarnęła go taka fala nienawiści, jakiej nie czuł nigdy wcześniej… Przed oczami stanęła mu śmierć Tima MacCarthy’ego, maltretowanie i choroba Kovalsky’ego, cierpienia jego i Adama. Zemsta wydawała się teraz najlepszą opcją, jedyną słuszną i sprawiedliwą zapłatą za krzywdy.   
Wziął głęboki wdech, opanował się i odesłał go w przeciwną stronę niż poszła cała grupka. Mieli ze sobą Adama, a teraz on miał broń. Musi go uratować, chociaż strach paraliżował każdy zmysł.

Trzymając karabin pobiegł w kierunku, w którym zniknął Adam. Miał nadzieję, że będzie umiał użyć broni, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Całe szczęście ojciec uczył go kiedyś strzelania z wiatrówki i nieźle mu szło. To nie może się aż tak bardzo różnić prawda?  
Podążał wąską ścieżką, a gruz chrzęścił mu pod stopami z każdym krokiem. Bał się, że ten dźwięk może go zdradzić, że gdy tylko wyjrzy za róg zostanie zastrzelony. Szybki wdech i wychylił się zza budynku. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu Adama i jego porywaczy.  
Osunął się bezradnie po ścianie. Nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę mogli pójść i jak ich uratować. Ba, nie miał nawet pojęcia jak uratować siebie.   
Nagle usłyszał ruch za ścianą, pod którą siedział. Wstrzymał oddech, usiłując się nie poruszyć. Kroki zatrzymały się dosłownie tuż obok. Jeśli przesuną się jeszcze kawałek to go odkryją i… ale nie. Ruszyły w drugą stronę. Dean odetchnął i zerwał się z ziemi, nie czekając aż jego serce się uspokoi. Nie mógł tutaj zostać. Zastanowił się, gdzie może być wyjście z obozu. Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie moment, gdy zdjęto mu worek z głowy podczas nagrywania. Widział wtedy, jak wojskowy samochód wjeżdżał przez bramę. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli dostanie się na główną ulicę to może potem dotrze z powrotem do swojej bazy wojskowej…

Strzały i wybuchy wszędzie wkoło. Ogłuszający ryk syren, w oddali, na niebie, dało się dostrzec nawet samoloty. Co chwila jakiś mężczyzna z karabinem biegł w stronę bitwy z bojowym okrzykiem, najczęściej umalowany na twarzy. Barwy wojenne. Jakby na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać, że jest wojna. Po co to dodatkowo podkreślać?   
Dean przemykał się pod zakurzonym budynkiem w odwrotną stronę, unikając linii ognia i starając się pozostać niezauważonym. Kryjąc się za budynkami i samochodami dotarł do końca bazy terrorystów.   
Rozejrzał się, a zimny pot spłynął mu po czole. Miał do pokonania kwadratowy plac – co najmniej sto metrów pustej i gładkiej przestrzeni zanim zdoła się skryć w krzakach naprzeciwko. W tym miejscu zastrzelić go będzie łatwiej niż gdziekolwiek indziej.   
Wziął głęboki wdech. Musi się stąd wydostać, musi uciec z tego piekła.   
Rzucił się biegiem. Teraz wszystko zależy od tego, jak szybko biega. Ból w klatce piersiowej, który czuł przy każdym wdechu wcale nie pomagał. To chyba złamane żebro.   
Udało mu się bezpiecznie pokonać połowę dystansu. Teraz powinno być już łatwiej, skoro cel jest tak blisko…

Nagły świst tuż koło jego stopy uświadomił mu, że to jednak za daleko. Terroryści już wiedzą. Odkryli jego ucieczkę i rozpoczęli pościg, a on nie miał się gdzie ukryć. Musiał biec. Szybciej! Mocniej! Wytężył wszystkie mięśnie do granic wytrzymałości…  
Przeszywający ból w łydce niemal go przewrócił. Nie poddał się jednak, i powłócząc zranioną nogą dążył uparcie do celu. 

Kolejny strzał tym razem ściął go z nóg. Wylądował twarzą w piasku z głuchym łoskotem upadającego ciała. Nawet nie zdążył jęknąć.   
Zaczął czołgać się do krzaków, od których dzieliło go już dosłownie kilkanaście metrów. Zerknął za siebie, dostrzegając pościg na drugim końcu placu. Zbliżali się.   
Dean poczuł, że nie ma już siły uciekać. Nie potrafił zmusić mięśni do dalszego wysiłku. Wszystko go bolało, złamane żebro i postrzelona noga, z której uciekała krew, odwodniony i osłabiony po długotrwałym przetrzymywaniu w niewoli organizm… Nie miał szans. Musi umrzeć i stanie się to właśnie dzisiaj.

\- Dean. – spokojny, głęboki głos odezwał się tuż obok.   
Uchylił zaciśnięte powieki, by dostrzec źródło głosu.   
Nad nim stał Castiel. Spowity w jakiejś dziwnej, anielskiej poświacie wyglądał jakby zesłany przez niebiosa. Ten widok przyniósł Deanowi ogromną ulgę, jakby na to właśnie czekał. Taka śmierć była dobra, dzięki Bogu, że może odejść w taki sposób.  
\- Cas. – wyszeptał spierzchniętymi wargami. – Zabierasz mnie do nieba?   
\- Nie dzisiaj. – odpowiedział brunet pochylając się nad nim. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał prosto w zaczerwienione oczy. Pewność siebie i spokój biły z całej jego postaci. – Musisz iść dalej, Dean. Potrafisz to zrobić. Dzisiaj nie umrzesz.   
Dean przez moment wpatrywał się w jego błękitne oczy, po czym ledwie zauważalnie skinął głową. Podniósł się na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu jego stan i ruszył w stronę upragnionego azylu. 

\- Mój Boże, podniósł się! – wykrzyknął do radia pilot wojskowego helikoptera. – Henriksen, możecie go jeszcze ocalić.   
Gdy tylko dowódca odebrał komunikat, dał sygnał swoim żołnierzom do wzmożonego ataku. Amerykańskie wojsko wdarło się na kwadratowy plac, otaczając biegnących za Deanem terrorystów zwartym kordonem. Terroryści opadli na kolana, rzucając broń. Nie mieli już żadnych szans.  
Całe szczęście zdążyli na czas.   
Victor Henriksen otarł czoło ręką i pobiegł w krzaki, w których przed chwilą zniknął Winchester. Znalazł go tam, zranionego, jak czołgał się po trawie ostatkiem sił. Wyglądał okropnie – wychudzony, brudny, zarośnięty.   
\- Winchester! – krzyknął pochylając się nad nim. – Winchester, ty żyjesz! Nie ruszaj się, za chwilę zabierzemy cię do szpitala.   
Oderwał kawałek koszulki Deana i zawiązał mu na nodze, aby powstrzymać krwawienie.   
\- Dean Winchester jest ocalony. – nadał komunikat, który rozszedł się echem po krótkofalówkach wszystkich żołnierzy.


	24. (No) Future

\- Cas? Nie widzę cię dobrze, możesz włączyć światło? – Spytała po chwili Izzy, nachylając się bardziej do swojego laptopa i mrużąc oczy. Odchyliła się szybko do tyłu, gdy na ekranie błysnęło zapalone światło. – Wyglądasz okropnie.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko i poprawił ustawienie lampki na biurku tak, by nie raziła go w oczy.  
\- Dzięki Izzy, także miło mi cię widzieć – odparł spokojnie i przetarł oczy palcami. Miał je lekko przekrwione, a pod nimi wyraźnie rysowały się już wory. Gabriel za to wykorzystał chyba już wszystkie słowa dostępne w słowniku, na temat tego, jak źle jest z Castielem. Normalnie nie występowały u nich takie rzeczy jak zapadnięcie policzków czy cienie pod oczami: tutaj mimo jego zdolności regeneracji, ciało nie zamierzało tego robić. Nie chciało się regenerować. – Opowiadaj co u ciebie. 

Na chwilę wstał, by zamknąć okna, przez które wpadał już chłodny wiatr. Tegoroczne lato nie było specjalnie ciepłe. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego po Londynie, z którego jeszcze nie wyjechał, ale sądził, że będzie dłuższe. Nie, był ostatni tydzień sierpnia, a chmury już zbierały się nad London Eye strasząc turystów natychmiastowym urwaniem chmury.  
Przez krótki moment Izzy patrzyła na resztę małej sypialni. Zajęte przez torby łóżko, a później, gdy Cas znowu siadał, na ekranie mignęła jej koszulka z logo Guns’n’Roses.  
Dziewczyna siedząca teraz w ciepłym jeszcze, pełnym lata Paryżu, miała na sobie rozpiętą prawie do połowy, błękitną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Za nią Novak zauważył jasną ścianę z mnóstwem plakatów i kilkoma lustrami. Izzy uśmiechnęła się ciepło i poprawiła ubranie.  
\- Balthazar nadal podsyła mi ubrania. Zrobił nawet top do takich koszul, by nie było obawy… jak to on ujął? „By ciekawskie spojrzenia jakichś obwiesi nie doznały radości zobaczenia moich dziewczęcych, niewinnych krągłości” – zacytowała go, a Castiel po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu się zaśmiał.  
\- Powiedz mi, mała… O jak wielu imprezach nie wie? – odpowiedział mu perlisty śmiech. – Ah, czyli wielu.  
\- Dziękuję za ostatnie nuty. Nadal gram, chociaż czasem twoje pismo jest nie do końca zrozumiałe i… dzięki Cas za specjalną naukę rosyjskiego. Muszę czasem odszyfrowywać cyrylicę.  
\- Wybacz… czasem mi się zdarza. Ale mów dalej.

Więc mówiła. Opowiadała o tym, jak skończyła już liceum. Wspomniała także o studiach:  
\- École Normale de Musique de Paris – słyszał dumę w jej głosie. Nie dziwił się: Narodowa Szkoła Muzyczna w Paryżu była jedną z najbardziej renomowanych uczelni wyższych. – Czekam teraz na wyniki, po czym będą kolejne egzaminy. Balthazar obiecał mi pomoc, ale ukręcę mu kark, gdy zorientuję się, że próbował mnie wpisać z łapówką.  
Cas, słuchając jej dalszych wywodów na temat ostatniej pogody w Paryżu, o tym jak Gen sobie radzi w ciąży, jak Sam wrócił już do pracy; zauważył, że nie jest już małą licealistką. Nie jest roztrzęsioną, chudą dziewczyną w starych ubraniach. Mogłaby być modelką, zapisać się na ASP na grafikę czy nawet nie robić nic i polegać tylko na pieniądzach jego i Balthazara… a ona jak się później dowiedział pracowała w jednym z domów mody (polecenie od Balthazara Starka działało w wielu miejscach) i sama zarabiała całkiem dobre pieniądze. Nie wydawała się być rozpuszczona czy zaślepiona pieniędzmi. Mieszkała nadal w najgorszej dzielnicy. Pomagała sąsiadom, opiekowała się małą córeczką nowej rodziny po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdy ich dwójka musiała jechać do biura poza Paryżem.  


\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, Izzy. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – uśmiechnął się ponownie i przeczesał włosy palcami. Dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę i znowu spojrzała na łóżko za nim.  
\- Pakujesz się?  
\- Taak… Wybieram się do Bułgarii. Teraz za to…  
\- CASTIEL – Gabriel wpadł do pokoju, rzucając się na niego i po chwili orientując się, że na ekranie laptopa jest włączone okienko rozmowy. Szybko przyjrzał się dziewczynie i wyszczerzył szeroko, odsuwając Casa i sam się nachylając. – Witam piękną panią.  
\- Hej – machnęła rozbawiona dłonią i patrzyła jak w kadr wpycha się znowu Cas. – Kim jest twój przyjaciel?  
\- A kim ty jesteś, Afrodyto?  
\- Uważaj Gabe, jest pod ciągłą opieką Balthazara. Moją także.  
\- A gdzie jest teraz Balthy? – Gabriel wyciągnął z kieszeni lizaka i rozpakował go, wpychając sobie do ust i cmokając zadowolony.  
\- Chyba w Irlandii. Ale nie mam pewności – Novak podrapał się po karku. Ostatnio nie miał za dużo kontaktu ze światem. Od czasu do czasu odwiedzali go Hannah i Gabriel, z Izzy pisał głównie maile.  
\- Jest teraz na Teneryfie. Razem z Belą projektują stroje kąpielowe – odparła spokojnie Francuzka, klikając coś w laptopie i bawiąc się końcówkami włosów. – A ja, Gabrielu, jestem we Francji.  
\- Zabraniam wam flirtować – orzekł od razu Cas, widząc zadowolony uśmiech Gabriela oraz to, jak Izzy prostuje się przed laptopem i zaczyna poprawiać fryzurę. – Izzy, on nie jest dla ciebie odpowiedni. Poza tym ma prawie tyle samo lat co ja, jest już staruszkiem i moim kuzynem. A ty Gabriel, nie zbliżaj się do tej czystej istotki ze swoimi brudnymi myślami.  
\- Tak, wcale nie mówisz jak Balthazar – parsknęła śmiechem i okręciła się na krześle. – A jak ci idzie z coverami Imagine Dragons, Cas?  
\- Za kilka dni będą gotowe. Na lotnisku wyślę już nuty i jeszcze mały prezent z Anglii.  
\- Dobra, muszę kończyć. Dziewczyny są już pod drzwiami, idziemy do miasta.  
\- Miłej zabawy, mała. Uważaj na siebie.  
\- To nie ja wyglądam jak upiór. Wszystko będzie dobrze, Cas. Do napisania – posłała im całusa i się rozłączyła. 

\- Dobra, kto to był? – Gabriel usiadł na łóżku obok dwóch rozłożonych walizek.  
\- Izzy. Moja była uczennica. I przy okazji przyszła studentka Narodowej Szkoły Muzycznej w Paryżu.  
\- Nie lubię Paryża – wydął lekko usta Tricks i mocno się przeciągnął.  
Cas westchnął z delikatnym uśmiechem i z krzesłem podsunął się do łóżka. Zaczął składać kolejne ubrania i książki.  
\- A ta piękność miała rację. Wyglądasz źle, Castielu – oho, w jego głos wkradła się ostra, poważna nuta. – Powiedz… jeśli dobrze pamiętam byłeś jednym z ostatnich ulubieńców Stwórców. Byłeś prawie idealny. Twoja regeneracja jest lepsza od, dajmy na to, Hannah. Więc czemu wyglądasz tak źle? Chyba, że… - złote oczy błysnęły. – Umiesz lepiej panować nad prędkością regeneracji, prawda?  
Niebieskie oczy był granatowe, gdy znowu patrzył na swojego brata.  
\- Czasem pozwala mi to poczuć się prawie jak człowiek. – Zamknął z trzaskiem walizkę. – Spokojnie, Gabe. Za kilka dni wrócę do normy.  
Bułgaria. Dawno tutaj nie był. Minęło… oh, naprawdę sporo. Gdy ostatnio odwiedził ten kraj panowała komuna. I to naprawdę głęboko osadzona w mentalności ludzi tutaj mieszkających. Teraz stała się bardziej wolna, wychodziła z tego i Cas zauważył to już przy wylądowaniu w okolicy Złotych Piasków. To był po prostu inny kraj.  
Był wieczór więc dziękował w myślach radom Hannah, że do torby podróżnej na szybko włożył miękką, dłuższą marynarkę, która się nie gniotła. Dwadzieścia kilka stopni w nocy? Tak, pasowało mu to. 

Przez blisko tydzień oswajał się z wysokimi temperaturami, po czym wybrał się do delfinarium. Jeśli dobrze wiedział, to powinien tu znaleźć…  
\- Charles Mar? – Usłyszał Cas i odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Gadreel stał ze sportową torbą i teraz przyglądał mu się uważnie. Na wąskich ustach pojawił się uśmiech. – Jak się teraz nazywasz?  
\- Wróciłem do imienia Castiel – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i podszedł do dawno niewidzianego brata. Gadreel był wyższy i mocniej zbudowany. Idealne ciało pływaka wyrobione treningami, ale także kiedyś: ciało żołnierza. Pierwszy front, obsługa karabinu, niemalże samobójcze misje. – A ty?  
\- Rzadko kiedy korzystam z innego niż Gadreel. Większość sądzi, że mówię w dziwny sposób „Gabriel”. Co sprowadza cię do tego kraju? Nie widzieliśmy się od tak dawna…  
\- Nasze drogi ciągle się mijały – wzruszył lekko ramionami i spojrzał na jego torbę. – Pracujesz?  
\- Nie, trening. Dzisiaj po południu jest jeszcze wykupione pływanie, ale tym razem to nie ja bawię się z klientami. Chcesz dołączyć? Zawsze znajdzie się jakiś strój, a jest ranek. Nikogo nie ma – uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Pomimo odpychającego, wojskowego wyglądu i krótko ściętych włosów, Gadreel był gdzieś w środku spokojną, ciepłą osobą. Wojna odcisnęła na nim na tyle mocne piętno, że doceniał każdy spokojny dzień, którego nie musiał spędzić z bronią w dłoniach.  
\- Chętnie.

Delfiny były cudownymi stworzeniami. Najpierw pływały dookoła niego, jakby oswajając się z nieznaną osobą. Później Castiel pływał razem z nimi, rzucał im piłki i gładził delikatne, tubowe nosy. Odpoczywając i siedząc na krawędzi basenu patrzył jak Gadreel wydawał komendy i ćwiczył z delfinami.  
\- Czemu taka praca? – Zapytał zaciekawiony.  
\- Jest uspokajająca. Ruszam się, mam obowiązki, ale mam też kontakt z tymi cudownymi, inteligentnymi stworzeniami. Ludzie mogliby się od nich dużo nauczyć – poklepał jednego z delfinów i dał mu dodatkową rybkę w nagrodę. – Tyle lat na służbie potrafi zmęczyć. Codziennie myślałem, czy to właśnie ten dzień będzie moim ostatnim. Czy nie wrócę z pola. Czy może terroryści zmęczą się trzymaniem nas na muszce.  
Od razu zauważył jak Cas zwiesił głowę i zagapił w wodę, gdzie mogli widzieć swoje odbicia.  
\- Castielu? Czy powiedziałem coś złego?  
\- Nie, po prostu… Ważna dla mnie osoba jest teraz na wojnie. Jest… trafił w ręce terrorystów. Ameryka nie chce zapłacić okupu. Ja… po prostu chciałbym, żeby wrócił. Żeby był znowu bezpieczny i z tym aparacikiem biegał po kolejnych ulicach robiąc wszystkim zdjęcia.  
Delfin dotknął pyszczkiem dłoni Castiela prosząc o więcej pieszczot i jakby próbując dodać mu otuchy.  
\- Mogę tylko wyobrażać sobie jak to jest na wojnie przez więcej niż dwa miesiące… ale tak bardzo chcę, żeby to jak najszybciej się skończyło, a on wrócił.  
\- Do ciebie?  
\- Do swojej rodziny – uśmiechnął się smutno i wsunął znowu do wody, nasuwając okularki i chowając się z delfinem pod taflą.  


W okolicy połowy września przeprowadził się do małego, nadmorskiego mieszkania Gadreela. Całkiem nieźle się dogadywali. Głównie zatapiali się we wspomnieniach. Nie widzieli się – dosłownie – wieki!  
Nawet w gorącą, bułgarską pogodę zaczął wreszcie wkradać się chłód jesieni. Pojedyncze liście ostały się jeszcze na końcówkach gałęzi. Turystów nie było prawie wcale, podobnie jak wszędzie porozstawianych straganów z pamiątkami.  
Był początek października, gdy jak zwykle leżąc na kanapie oglądali wieczorne wiadomości. A raczej Castiel oglądał i prosił o tłumaczenie niektórych, ciekawych dla niego wiadomości. Novak przysypiał już, skulony na połówce ciemnozielonej kanapy, gdy sprężyny zatrzeszczały. Uchylił powieki, by zobaczyć jak jego brat gwałtownie się prostuje i wpatruje w ekran.  
\- Co jest?- Spytał mrukliwie, mając nadzieję na szybki powrót do snu.  
\- Wiadomości z Syrii.

Nie było już mowy o śnie. Castiel także usiadł prosto jak struna i wpatrywał się w migające ujęcia z pola bitwy. Terroryści na kolanach, amerykańskie okrzyki i wojskowi ze znaną plakietką na ramieniu. A dookoła nich… krew i kurz. I anonimowe, niewidoczne dokładnie ciała. Castielowi zabrakło oddechu.  
\- Co mówią? – Prawie krzyknął, nie rozumiejąc ani słowa z bułgarskiego języka.  
\- Amerykańskie wojska wsparte przez brytyjski rząd otoczyły terrorystów, próbując wyrwać od nich zakładników, o których było wiadomo kilka miesięcy temu, że żądano okupu za ich głowy. Udało się uratować małą grupkę wojskowych. Reszta została zabita lub zamęczona przy przetrzymywaniu. Niektórych nadal nie znaleziono.  
\- Czy mówią nazwiska? Funkcje? Wygląd? Gadreel, cokolwiek!  
\- Uratowani są już w szpitalach. Po tym jak ich opatrzą i lekarze wydadzą zgodę na lot, zostaną przetransportowani do Ameryki – urwał, gdy obraz nagle się zmienił. Obraz nie drżał, ludzie siedzieli na pryczach, a lekarze ich opatrywali. Większość była w bieliźnie. Brud, zaniedbanie, złe warunki… 

\- Cywil, fotograf, o którym było głośno, Dean Winchester, żyje – powiedział Gadreel, widząc u dołu bułgarski napis dodatkowy. Kamera skierowała się teraz na ostatnią osobę w bazie. Mężczyzna siedział pochylony. Miał zabandażowaną nogę i koszulkę w strzępach. Wyglądał jakby się modlił, ale jego usta nie wydawały się poruszać, a w dłoniach zamiast krzyżyka trzymał małego, zakurzonego słonika z odłamanym kawałkiem trąby.  
\- To on – jęknął Cas, zasłaniając usta dłonią, gdy jego głos się załamał. – Dean żyje. Żyje! Gadreel, rozumiesz to?! On żyje i… i wraca do Ameryki! – Ostatnie słowa już szlochał, uśmiechając się, chociaż po policzkach toczyły się już słone, gorące łzy. Łzy ulgi i szczęścia.  
Gadreel zerknął jeszcze na brata i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Ja także się cieszę, Castielu. Każde ocalone życie jest warte łez. 

***

\- A więc? – Bela otworzyła drzwi wejściowe do jej nowego mieszkania. – Zamierzasz mi podziękować?  
\- Dzięki mnie także się to udało – odparł, opierając się o framugę wejściowych drzwi i nie wchodząc do środka. – Mam trochę pieniędzy, trochę kontaktów… - wymieniał, uśmiechając się szarmancko.  
\- Tak jakbym ja była biedna i bez znajomych – wywróciła oczami Bela i poprawiła swoją czarną sukienkę. – Jakie plany na wieczór? – Spytała, cofając się do jasnego, rozświetlonego korytarza. Balthazar spojrzał na kilka luster zawieszonych obok siebie i cieszył się, że nie musiał nawet kłamać, żeby wymigać się od wejścia do środka.  
\- Jadę na lotnisko odebrać kuzyna. Biedaczek nie zna tego miasta. A ty lecisz jutro do domu, prawda?  
\- Nie na długo, Stark. Poza tym sądzę, że dobrze się nam razem pracuje – przekrzywiła głowę, a złote kolczyki cicho zadźwięczały.  
\- Też tak uważam. Do następnego spotkania. Może to teraz ty będziesz wypatrywać mnie na balu, królowo?  
\- Chciałoby się, paziu. – Zaśmiała się i poszła dalej, pokazując Balthazarowi jedynie idealnie wyciętą z tyłu sukienkę z pozłacanym wężem na cienkich sznureczkach. Projektant zamknął drzwi do jej mieszkania i ruszył do zaparkowanego Chevroleta. 

Mieszkanie Balthazara w starym, barokowym mieście Brno w Czechach przedstawiało się nadzwyczaj skromnie jak na niego. Co było dla Casa zdziwieniem – miał u siebie fortepian.  
\- Czyżbyś czasem grał?  
\- Wiesz, jak kazałeś mi się opiekować Izzy to wróciłem do grania. Teraz nie miałem czasu i…  
Castiel odłożył walizki tam, gdzie Balthazar: przy zamkniętych drzwiach do sypialni dla gości.  
\- Czemu nie miałeś czasu?  
Balthazar wydawał się najbardziej obrażoną osobą na świecie. Jasne brwi niemalże złączyły się na środku, gdy projektant mody ruszył do małego barku i nalał sobie Martini. Wrzucił oliwkę i zamieszał, upijając zaraz kilka łyków.  
\- Cas. Jestem jednym z najbardziej rozchwytywanych projektantów od blisko trzech lat. Pracowałem z Gucci, wyśmiałem Pradę, umawiałem się z projektantkami Coco Channel i byłem na okładkach Vogue. Jak myślisz, ile mam czasu wolnego?  
I choć Castiel próbował się nie uśmiechać, tak nadal – pomimo upływu blisko miesiąca – nie mógł wyjść z tego radosnego przeświadczenia jak jest dobrze, że Dean żyje i jest już bezpieczny.  
\- Poooza tym… - zaczął, kręcąc kieliszkiem i patrząc na pływającą oliwkę – razem z Belą, projektantką nowej firmy „Hellhound’s Queen” ratowałem tyłek twojemu chłopakowi.  
\- Że co? – prawie nie wypuścił z dłoni szklanki Bourbona, którą przed chwilą podał mu brat. Patrzył się na niego z szeroko rozchylonymi w szoku ustami. – Że komu ratowałeś tyłek?!  
\- Deanowi Winchesterowi i całej grupce. Musiałem sprzedać kilka rzeczy, dać wywiady, przeprowadzić kilka sesji zdjęciowych i pomóc Beli… Ale proszę: Ameryka wyratowała część ludzi twojego kochasia z opresji. No i oczywiście Deana.  
Castiel miał ochotę go przytulić. Wyściskać, wycałować, paść na kolana.  
\- Ja…  
\- Nie dziękuj – uciął od razu Balthy. – Gdy kiedyś powiem, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił – masz to zrobić. Jasne? To pożyczka. Kiedyś się o nią upomnę.  
\- Jasne. Ale i tak… dziękuję – szepnął.  
\- No już, starczy tych słodkich momentów jak z seriali Izzy. Mam dwie wejściówki na imprezę w centrum… Idziesz? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Będą media… zrobimy trochę szumu. A ja mam dla ciebie nowy komplet. Już dawno nie nosiłeś nic mojego projektu.  
\- Nie zamierzam się kłócić – rozłożył lekko dłonie i ruszył za Balthazarem przez korytarz bez luster. 

*** 

\- Znowu wyjechał i tym razem chyba nie wróci tak szybko. – westchnęła Hannah, siadając na stopniu swojego mieszkania, opatulona w ciepłą kurtkę. Robiło się coraz chłodniej, a kotłownia wciąż nie zaczęła grzać. Chyba będzie musiała wykonać kilka telefonów, bo prognozy nie zapowiadają już poprawy.  
\- Spokojnie, Hannah. Nic mu nie będzie. – powiedział Gabriel z pewnością siebie. Zsunął nauszniki na szyję, żeby ją lepiej słyszeć.  
\- Mam nadzieję. To nie wygląda dobrze, a ja… martwię się o niego. – powiedziała, przechodząc do szeptu. – Wiesz, gdy go nie było robiłam porządek w jego rzeczach i znalazłam pamiętniki.  
\- Przeczytałaś je? – Gabriel przybrał oburzony ton.  
\- Tak. – Hannah zaczerwieniła się lekko.  
\- Moja krew. – uśmiechnął się do niej szczerze, a ona walnęła go lekko w ramię. – Pisał coś o mnie?  
\- Oczywiście, o nas wszystkich, gdy się z nim spotykaliśmy na przestrzeni wieków. Zajrzałam tam, gdzie kojarzyłam, że się widzieliśmy. Lata 60., pamiętasz?  
\- O tak! Wspaniałe lata sześćdziesiąte. Dzieci kwiaty, seks na ulicach.  
\- Tobie tylko jedno w głowie.  
\- Jak to facetom. – wzruszył ramionami, zaraz jednak nieco się ożywił. – Pamiętasz może Gartha?  
\- Gartha? – Hannah zmarszczyła brwi, zerkając na niego pytająco.  
\- Tak… wysoki, chudy, długie włosy? Zawsze po jednym piwie zaczynał szaleć. Miał tę okropną, futrzaną kamizelkę, z którą się nigdy nie rozstawał. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak przytulał każdego napotkanego człowieka, po czym wracał z jego portfelem, mrugając do nas znad lennonek.  
\- Tak! Garth! – dziewczyna zachichotała cicho. – Snuł takie cudowne rozważania po spaleniu skręta. Pamiętam, jak próbował nam udowodnić, że oczy są zwierciadłem duszy i może z nich wyczytać naszą przeszłość. Śmialiśmy się z Castielem jak niepoważni. W niczym nie trafił.  
\- Pewnie dlatego, że sami byliście zjarani. To mogło zaburzyć odczyty. – spojrzał jej w oczy. – Teraz na przykład widzę dokładnie, że swoje najlepsze lata spędziłaś w towarzystwie przystojnego, złotookiego blondyna o nieziemskim poczuciu humoru i często wracasz do tych wspomnień.  
\- Gabe, ty narcyzie! – roześmiała się. Przez moment siedzieli zatopieni we własnych wspomnieniach. 

\- Potem spotkałam Castiela dopiero pod koniec lat 70. Prawie go nie poznałam!  
\- Naprawdę? Jak wyglądał? – zainteresował się Gabe.  
\- Miał kolorowego irokeza, skórzaną kurtkę, podartą koszulkę i dziurawe jeansy, a na nogach glany. Do tego ten makijaż! W niczym nie przypominał tego spokojnego hippisa, jakiego pamiętałam. - Hannah poprawiła grzywkę, ciągnąc dalej temat.  
\- Niegrzeczny był ten nasz Casie. – zaśmiał się Tricks. – Ja wolałem disco w Ameryce. Miałem fryzurę jak młody Travolta w Gorączce Sobotniej Nocy. Dzwony i kolorowe koszule… to było to!  
\- Wiesz, tutaj, w Wielkiej Brytanii powstawały wtedy takie punkowe legendy jak Sex Pistols czy The Clash. Nic dziwnego, że znowu się tutaj pojawił. Punk miał w sobie coś pociągającego.  
\- Tak, trzy akordy, darcie mordy. – skwitował z przekąsem.  
\- No… muzyka faktycznie nie była najwyższych lotów, ale o to właśnie chodziło. Prostota melodii, dosadne słowa. Teksty dotyczyły problemów życia codziennego młodych ludzi. Nie widziano perspektyw, pokój i miłość przestały wystarczać, pewnie dlatego, że nigdy nie udało się go osiągnąć. Castiel też nie widział zbyt wielu perspektyw na przyszłość. Wiesz, jak on ciągle nie może się pogodzić z tym, kim jesteśmy. Zapisał sobie nawet w dzienniku fragment piosenki Sex Pistols:  
„Don't be told what you want, don't be told what you need.  
There's no future, no future, no future for you.”  
Wiedziałeś, że wziął nawet udział w tym sławnym festiwalu w The 100 Club?  
Gabriel spojrzał na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, a kobieta ze zniecierpliwieniem wywróciła oczami.  
\- Och, no tak. Zasłuchany w Bee Gees mogłeś tego nie zauważyć. – mruknęła, zaraz kontynuując – The 100 Club to legendarne miejsce dla brytyjskiego punk rocka. Dzięki koncertom w tym miejscu zespołom punkowym udało się wyjść z podziemia i dusznych barów. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że bywało różnie. Pamiętam oburzenie porządnych, brytyjskich obywateli, którzy narzekali na zamieszki po koncertach. Ba! Niektóre zespoły miały zakaz występowania w klubach, bo zazwyczaj kończyło się rzucaniem krzesłami, bójkami i demolowaniem sceny. Tylko The 100 Club jakoś się trzymał. Właśnie tam miał miejsce 100 Club Punk Festival, w którym uczestniczył Cas. Oprócz Sex Pistols i The Clash grali tam też Siouxsie and the Banshees czy The Damned. Do historii przeszło też, jak Sid Vicious rozbił szklaną butelkę o ścianę, a szkło ugodziło pewną dziewczynę w oko, co Cas bardzo obrazowo opisał. Musiałam ominąć ten fragment, bo… to było okropne. Muzyk został za to aresztowany, co nie przeszkodziło mu - a właściwie nawet pomogło - w późniejszym otrzymaniu propozycji dołączenia do Sex Pistols. Nie wspomnę o tej agresji pod sceną – tańczenie pogo i skakanie w tłum ze sceny. Naprawdę trudno uwierzyć, że Cas brał w tym wszystkim udział. Gdybym nie widziała go na własne oczy i nie słyszała jego własnych słów… Było minęło. Teraz za to musisz przyznać, że nosi się z klasą.  
\- O tak, z klasą pana w średnim wieku. Znając jego pociąg do kultur młodzieżowych zdecydowanie powinien teraz nosić wąskie spodnie, luźne swetry i okulary-zerówki.  
Hannah zaśmiała się cicho. Połowa studentów, którym wynajmowała pokoje właśnie tak wyglądała.  
– Wiesz, czasami myślę, że się zestarzeliśmy. – westchnęła po chwili.  
\- Bzdura! Wciąż możemy się świetnie bawić. – stanowczo zaoponował Gabe. – Zabieram cię dzisiaj do klubu i nie przyjmuję odmowy. Poczujesz się znowu jak pół wieku temu.

***

Początki rekonwalescencji były trudne. Pierwszą butelkę wody wypił duszkiem i natychmiast ją zwymiotował, bo organizm odzwyczaił się już od takich dawek płynów. Rozdarte mięśnie łydki zaczęły promieniować bólem, gdy tyko opadł szok i adrenalina.  
\- Adam! Nic ci nie jest? – Dean wyrwał się opatrującemu go sanitariuszowi i pokuśtykał w stronę Milligana.  
\- Dean! Ty żyjesz! – mężczyzna zaskoczony obejrzał się za siebie. Złapał Deana w mocny uścisk.  
\- Ostrożnie, mam złamane aż 3 żebra. – wymamrotał Winchester i uścisk nieco zelżał na sile. – Też się cieszę, że cię widzę.  
\- Trzy żebra, co? – westchnął Adam. – Nieźle cię poturbowali.  
\- Jedno złamanie podejrzewałem, ale te dwa pozostałe były niespodzianką. – Dean dostrzegł swojego sanitariusza, który pokazywał w jego stronę. Najwidoczniej chciano go stąd zabrać. – Szybko, chodź. 

Przeszli kawałek dalej, chowając się za przypadkowymi drzwiami, mając nadzieję na chwilę rozmowy.  
\- Co się z tobą działo, chłopie? – zapytał Adam – W jednej chwili szedłeś tuż za mną, a potem zniknąłeś… bałem się, że potraktowali cię jak Kovalsky’ego.  
\- Udało mi się uciec. No prawie. Wybacz, stary. – Dean brał delikatne, płytkie wdechy, by ból w klatce piersiowej był odrobinę mniejszy.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Dostałeś za swoje. – zaśmiał się Milligan. – Zobacz, ja tylko kilka szwów i skręcony nadgarstek.  
\- A co z… masz jakieś wieści? – spoważniał Dean, odwracając wzrok.  
\- Mijałem go w jednej z sal. Nie wygląda dobrze, ale żyje. Może z tego wyjdzie. 

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie świszczącym oddechem Deana. Oboje myślami byli przy Kovalsky’m, który z nich trzech największą cenę zapłacił za tę kilkumiesięczną niewolę.  
\- Powinieneś się z nim spotkać.  
\- Co? Z Kovalsky’m? – zapytał zaskoczony Dean.  
\- Nie. – Adam pokręcił przecząco głową i wskazał na niebiesko-białego słonika, którego Winchester nieświadomie trzymał w ręku przez cały ten czas. – Z Castielem.  
Winchester parsknął z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Serio. Dostaliśmy nowe życie, Dean. Drugą szansę. Trzeba ją wykorzystać.  
Znowu zapadła cisza.  
\- Przydałby się papieros.  
\- Zdecydowanie.  
Stali tak pod ścianą, dwóch ocalonych mężczyzn, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, co teraz ze sobą zrobić. Takie doświadczenia wywracają światopogląd do góry nogami. Nikt inny nie mógł tego zrozumieć, bo nikt inny tego nie przeżył. Znajdowali ukojenie w swoim towarzystwie, nawet, gdy milczeli.

\- Tutaj panowie są! –na korytarz wpadła lekarka, krzycząc z ulgą. Złapała się pod boki i przybrała groźną minę. – Proszę natychmiast wracać do swoich łóżek. Na pogaduszki przyjdzie czas, jak was obu postawię na nogi. No już, już! 

Leżenie w łóżku bez ruchu i bez większej rozrywki jest męczarnią. Prawdę powiedziawszy Dean już się przyzwyczaił do apatii i nic nie robienia w czasie porwania, jednak… zawsze miał Adama, z którym mógł pogadać. Teraz wydawało się, że jest znowu wśród ludzi, ale zupełnie sam.  
Wreszcie, gdy żebra się zrosły a kroplówki zrobiły swoje, Deana wypuszczono ze szpitala. Czuł rosnące w piersi podniecenie. Teraz już muszą odesłać go do domu. Może do domu to za dużo powiedziane, bo go nie posiadał, ale do rodziny. Sammy na pewno się ucieszy na jego widok. Ich pierwsza rozmowa przez telefon... to chyba był jeden z najbardziej poruszających momentów w ich życiu.  
\- Winchester, za mną. – do sali szpitalnej wszedł Henriksen, zabierając go za sobą do sztabu głównego.  
\- Co z Milliganem? Czy on też już wychodzi? – zapytał, zaglądając w mijane korytarze.  
\- Och, Adam wyszedł już dawno. W porównaniu do twoich obrażeń nic mu nie było.  
\- Rozumiem. – Dean odpowiedział sztywno, zastanawiając się, czemu kolega się z nim nie pożegnał. Zaraz jednak westchnął z ulgą. – Cieszę się, że będę mógł już opuścić to miejsce…  
\- Nie do końca, Winchester. – Henriksen pokręcił głową. – Potrzebny nam jeszcze twój szczegółowy raport, na temat tego, co się wydarzyło.  
Cichy jęk wyrwał się z piersi Deana. Naprawdę miał już dość wojny. 

\- No nareszcie, odchodziliśmy już od zmysłów! – zawołał Sam, gdy w słuchawce odezwał się głos jego brata. – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Nic mi nie jest. – mruknął, nieco zakłopotany Dean.  
\- Idiota! Nigdy więcej tego nie rób i natychmiast wracaj do Paryża! Kiedy cię wypisują? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, a starszy Winchester wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc.  
\- Muszę tu jeszcze zostać, dopóki armia mnie nie zwolni ze służby. Chcą żebym złożył raport i spotkał się z psychologiem. – skrzywił się nieznacznie na ostatnie zdanie. Nie miał zamiaru z nikim o niczym rozmawiać.  
\- Och. – entuzjazm Sama nieco oklapł, ale po chwili wróciła mu werwa. – Musisz się pospieszyć, jeżeli chcesz zdążyć na czas.  
\- Na czas? – Dean zmarszczył brwi nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Na czas urodzin. Gen jest w ciąży. – oświadczył jego brat, nawet nie kryjąc dumy.  
\- Dude, no!  
\- Dude, yes!  
\- Nareszcie! Sammy, gratulacje! – Dean uśmiechnął się do telefonu, opierając głowę o ścianę. Ta wiadomość to był promyk nadziei w sytuacji beznadziejnej. Znak, cud, dar, który świadczył o tym, że życie nie stoi w miejscu. Że jest jakaś przyszłość. – Co za wspaniała wiadomość. Chłopiec czy dziewczynka?  
\- Dziewczynka.  
\- Ha, zuch dziewczyna. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wreszcie zostanę wujkiem. – krótki śmiech rozbrzmiał po obu stronach telefonu.  
\- Kiedy Gen ma termin?  
\- Dwunastego grudnia.  
\- Zdążę. – obiecał Dean, notując w głowie, że musi się pospieszyć z tymi wszystkimi formalnościami. – Do zobaczenia niedługo. 

***

\- Castiel, Castiel… - mruczał pod nosem Adam Milligan – Na pewno gdzieś to już widziałem.  
Zdrową ręką przerzucał foldery w stalowych szufladach wojskowego archiwum. Przyszedł tu pod pretekstem kontynuowania swoich badań do doktoratu, ale tak naprawdę studia i wykształcenie wydawały mu się nieistotne po ostatnich wydarzeniach. W czym by mu pomógł stopień doktora w sytuacji porwania? Niczym.  
Nie mógł natomiast wyrzucić z głowy tego imienia. Castiel. Mężczyzna, którego Dean Winchester pokochał tak mocno, że powtarzał jego imię przez sen. Adam nigdy mu o tym nie wspomniał. Bo po co? Na samą wzmiankę o nim Winchester robił się niechętny do rozmowy i odwracał się do ściany. Dlatego na niego nie naciskał i teraz musiał sam odnaleźć rozwiązanie.  
Hmm, operacja Argo, to nie to… Prychnął cicho, orientując się jak ironiczne było odnalezienie właśnie tych akt. Wreszcie, po godzinach, które tu spędzał codziennie od czasu powrotu z Syrii, natrafił na jego imię. Zadowolony wpakował dokumenty do torby i zaniósł do domu. Teczka była bardzo gruba, więc z pewnością będzie miał sporo do czytania. Czuł rosnące podekscytowanie, jak zawsze, gdy zbliżał się do rozwiązania jakiejś zagadki.  
Niedługo dowie się prawdy o Castielu Novaku.


	25. Nearly died

\- Kochanie, podać ci coś do picia? – zapytał Sam, wychylając głowę przez drzwi.   
\- Nie, dziękuję. – padła zdawkowa odpowiedź.   
\- Na pewno? Wiesz, że w twoim stanie powinnaś przyjmować dużo płynów. Przyniosę ci sok. – Sammy postawił na stoliku obok łóżka dzbanek i szklanki. Gen wywróciła oczami za jego plecami, a Izzy zaśmiała się lekko.  
\- Jedź już na lotnisko. – zakomenderowała Francuzka, posyłając mężowi uśmiech.   
\- Dobrze, masz rację, już wychodzę. Potrzebujesz czegoś? Mogę zajechać po drodze do sklepu i…   
\- Tak, kup mi słoik Nutelli. – zakomenderowała. – Nasze maleństwo domaga się słodyczy.   
\- Dobrze. Do zobaczenia. – Sammy ucałował żonę w czoło i pogłaskał delikatnie jej duży już brzuch.   
Złapał za kurtkę i zniknął za drzwiami, a Gen odetchnęła głośno.   
\- Wcale nie masz ochoty na czekoladę, prawda? – zapytała Izzy.   
\- Prawda. – odpowiedziała Gen, śmiejąc się cicho. – Ale tak jest prościej, niż tłumaczyć mu, że niczego nie potrzebuję.   
\- O tak, jest bardzo troskliwy.   
\- Za bardzo. – westchnęła Gen. – Dobrze, spójrzmy znowu, co my tu mamy…

Przeglądały z Izzy w Inetrnecie wzory zaproszeń na chrzest. Wiadomo, dziecko jeszcze się nie pojawiło, ale… chcieli zdążyć z ceremonią przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Żeby mogli już spokojnie spędzić razem pierwsze, wspólne święta. Z ustaleniem ostatecznej daty czekali jednak na Deana.   
\- Izzy, nie wiesz może, co słychać u Castiela? – zapytała niby mimochodem Gen. Nie odezwał się więcej od czasu pamiętnej rozmowy przez telefon, gdy dowiedział się o porwaniu Deana. Trochę się o niego martwiła, bo brzmiał wtedy okropnie.   
\- O tak, Balthazar mówił, że Castiel wybiera się do niego w odwiedziny. – Izzy spojrzała na nią uważnie. – Czemu pytasz?   
\- Bez powodu. – przyszła mama wzruszyła lekko ramionami. – Pokaż, co tutaj mamy….

***

Sammy stał w hali przylotów niecierpliwym wzrokiem przeczesując tłum. Całe szczęście, że był taki wysoki – nie tylko on lepiej widział, ale i Deanowi łatwiej było go dostrzec.  
\- Sam! – zawołał starszy z braci, gdy wielkie ramiona oplotły go z całej siły. – Nie tak się traktuje weterana wojennego.   
Żartował, jednak również wtulił się w niego z całej siły. Widzieć go ponownie… po tylu miesiącach spędzonych w niewoli, po tym, gdy pogodził się już z myślą, że nie ujrzy go nigdy więcej… pociągnął lekko nosem, mruganiem odpędzając łzy szczęścia.   
\- Hej, hej, tylko mi się tu nie rozklej, twardzielu. – mruknął Sam, wypuszczając go wreszcie ze swoich objęć.   
\- Bitch.   
\- Jerk. 

Całe popołudnie spędzili na pogaduszkach. Dean chciał słyszeć o wszystkim, co działo się podczas jego nieobecności. O tym, jak przebiegała ciąża Gen, jak wiedzie się teraz Izzy i jakie sprawy przyjmował Sam w pracy. Zachwycony oglądał więc zdjęcia USG małej Winchesterówny i debatował nad imieniem, jakie można by jej nadać. Jego taktownie nikt nie wypytywał o wrażenia, chociaż z pewnością wszyscy byli ciekawi, jak tam było. Wreszcie położyli się spać i Dean nie mógł nie pomyśleć, jakie to dziwne leżeć znów na łóżku, na miękkim materacu, w miejscu, gdzie nic ci nie grozi. Będzie musiał znowu się do tego przyzwyczaić. 

Mimo tego, że było mu bardzo wygodnie, nie mógł zasnąć. Być może z emocji, nie wiedział. Po cichu przeszedł więc do salonu i włączył telewizor. O tej godzinie jak zwykle nie nadawano nic ciekawego – tanie horrory klasy B i powtórki seriali. Włączył więc coś na chybił trafił.  
Najpierw przez pół godziny leciał odcinek durnego show z życia jakiejś sławnej rodziny celebrytów. Ich problemy i kłótnie sprawiły Deanowi prawdziwą frajdę, bo dawno nie musiał przejmować się niczym takim jak fałszywe plotki czy zepsuty zlew. Następnie pojawił się krótki serwis na temat ważnych imprez, które aktualnie odbywały się na całym świecie. Pokazy mody, koncerty, sławni ludzie…  
\- Znany projektant mody i ekscentryczny milioner Balthazar Stark gościł dzisiaj na otwarciu prestiżowego klubu „Peacock” w Brnie. – oświadczył reporter i na ekranie pojawiła się postać Balthazara, który po czerwonym dywanie wkracza na teren klubu.   
Ku wielkiem zdziwieniu Deana, tuż za nim dostrzegł Castiela. Wyglądał nadal tak samo, jak dawniej. Nie postarzał się nawet o dzień. Prezentował się świetnie w dobrze dobranych ubraniach, a lekki uśmiech błąkał się po jego ustach. Prawie tak, jak wtedy, gdy pojawił się przy nim w samym środku syryjskiej wojny.   
Dobrze wiedzieć, że chociaż Castielowi dobrze się wiedzie. Że jest cały i zdrowy. Teraz Dean już nie czuł do niego urazy za to, że go odtrącił. Nie był zły. Mimo, że nadal jego serce przyspieszało bicie na widok tych niebieskich oczu to rozumiał, że tak musiało się stać. Nie da się już tego cofnąć, więc nie ma sensu się oburzać. Przynajmniej w snach, Dean miał drewniany domek i dwie skarpety nad kominkiem. Musiało mu wystarczyć.

***

Castiel razem z Balthazarem wychodził już z klubu. Była trzecia rano, a obaj w odróżnieniu od wielu szanowanych ludzi nie śmierdzieli alkoholem i nie byli pijani. Idąc przez śpiący jeszcze trójkątny rynek, Cas rozglądał się dookoła. W Brnie nie był... Czy w ogóle tu kiedyś zawitał? W tej chwili nie potrafił sobie tego przypomnieć. Na nowo zachwycał się barokowymi zdobieniami, okazałymi frontami budynków i nawet ich kolorami. Zerknął na Balthazara, który podążał za jego spojrzeniem, uśmiechając się lekko.   
\- Miło, pomimo tylu lat, czymś się jeszcze zachwycać, prawda? - Zapytał cicho. Z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki wyciągnął jasnozielone opakowanie papierosów. Castiel nigdy takich nie widział, chociaż z drugiej strony nigdy nie ciągnęło go do palenia. Wyjątkiem były skręty w latach 60. i palone wszędzie papierosy (nieważne jak okropnie smakowały) w okresie, gdy nosił irokeza i podarte jeansy.   
Kliknięcie zapalniczki wtopiło się w dźwięk ich kroków.

***

\- Izzy? - Gen leżała na kanapie, oglądając akurat telewizję, a młoda zwinięta na fotelu pod kocem czytała jakąś książkę. Teraz podniosła głowę, a jej niebieskie oczy od razu wydawały się zmartwione. Tak jakby to, że Gen czegoś potrzebuje oznaczało, że już, w tej chwili, ma się urodzić dziecko. Winchester jednak uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco, w głowie mając podobny wyraz, tak samo niebieskich oczu, ale u innej osoby. - Co sądzisz o Castielu?   
Mogły porozmawiać - poplotkować. Dean był u siebie w pokoju i pewnie spał, a Sam wyjechał już do pracy.   
\- Był i nadal jest, dla mnie jak ojciec - odparła spokojnie i mimowolnie zerknęła w stronę drzwi do pokoju Deana.   
\- Czy ty też sądzisz, że między nimi...  
\- ...było uczucie? Tak. I nie wierzę, że którykolwiek z nich tego nie czuł. - Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. - Dorośli są czasem jeszcze gorsi od młodych, napakowanych hormonami nastolatek.   
\- Ostatnio dzwonił do nas. Znaczy - zaśmiała się krótko. - Nie ostatnio. Kilka dni po tym jak Deana porwano... zadzwonił do nas, jeszcze o tym nie wiedząc. Chodziło mu tylko o to, jak mogliśmy pozwolić mu wyjechać na... na to coś. - Skrzywiła się, nie chcąc nawet wymawiać słowa "wojna", które nadal było tutaj tabu. - Jemu nadal zależy. Jestem tego pewna tak, jak tylko kobieta może być. 

Izzy patrzyła na przyszłą matkę bez słowa, sama nad tym wszystkim myśląc. Tak, Castiel nadal się martwił. Nie wyglądał ostatnio dobrze. W tym samym momencie zapiszczała jej komórka. Izzy podniosła ją i szybko odblokowała, zauważając nowego maila od Balthazara. Tym razem to były zdjęcia tego, jak Cas siedzi u niego w mieszkaniu i je śniadanie, a kilka wcześniejszych było z godzin, gdy słońce dopiero wschodziło. Castiel nie wydawał się już zmęczony. Nie miał worów pod oczami, on się nawet uśmiechał. Zobaczył pewnie wiadomości w telewizji na temat uwolnienia jeńców.   
Zaledwie na chwilę odłożyła telefon, gdy ten znowu zapikał. Balthazar pisał, żeby stawiła się w pracy wcześniej, bo przyjedzie ktoś nowy. I że Balthazar wierzy, że dobrze go przyjmie, bo chłopak ma zagadki na dobrego projektanta.   
\- Muszę się zbierać - westchnęła, wstając i poprawiając włosy. Długa, czarna spódnica zaszeleściła warstwami tiulu. - Mamy dzisiaj w pracy nowego i to na mnie spadł obowiązek niańczenia go - uśmiechnęła się lekko i pocałowała Gen w policzek. - Gdyby się rodziła mam być poinformowana - mrugnęła i ruszyła do wyjścia. 

Dziesięć minut później Gen usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi. To Dean - o dziwo - w pełni ubrany wynosił swoje dwie, podróżne torby. Kobieta wstała, przytrzymując się kanapy a drugą dłoń kładąc na brzuchu.   
\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz?   
\- Lada moment narodzi się dziecko - uśmiechnął się lekko, nie patrząc jej jednak w oczy. - Nie mów mi, że nie jestem ciężarem, że przecież oddzielny pokój dla dziecka, oddzielny mój...   
\- Ale to prawda.   
\- Wiesz, po tych kilku miesiącach potrzebuję snu, a nie płaczu małej Winchesterówny. A uwierz, Sammy jak był mały, to darł się wniebogłosy. - Gen położyła mu dłoń na policzku, a zielone oczy w końcu spotkały się z jej własnymi.   
\- Wiesz, że zawsze możesz tutaj przyjechać? Ba, my tego wymagamy w tym radosnym oczekiwaniu. - Ciepła dłoń mężczyzny dotknęła okrągłego brzucha.   
\- Wiem, jesteście moją jedyną rodziną. Poza tym... będę miał kogoś do dodatkowej opieki, gdy Sam w końcu stanie się prawdziwym mężczyzną. - Uśmiechnął się ponownie i pocałował ją w policzek. Podał jej jeszcze adres mieszkania, które wynajął i wyszedł. 

15\. dzielnica położona na lewym brzegu Sekwany wydawała się nadzwyczaj dobra. I dość droga, ale z drugiej strony Dean nie miał pewności ile tutaj będzie. Do chrztu na pewno, ale później?   
Wjechał windą niemalże na sam szczyt wieżowca. Jeśli nie będzie tutaj długo, to nawet nie poczuje ubytku w portfelu. Ostatnio mniej przejmował się pieniędzmi. Mniej przejmował się... czymkolwiek. Wszedł do apartamentu, oddychając powoli. Był piękny. Jasny, z błękitnymi i jasnobrązowymi elementami. Na początek duża, lustrzana szafa. Później otwarta kuchnia z salonem. Łazienka z głęboką wanną, a na koniec: sypialnia. Dwuosobowe, duże łóżko, szafa na kolejne ubrania, półki na książki, zawieszone rośliny doniczkowe. Ale nie to było najlepsze. Nic nie przebije przeszklonych ścian. Przez jedną widział skwer i park pod sobą, zaraz drogę i szarawe o tej porze roku wody Sekwany. Za to z drugiej wieżę Eiffla. Co noc będzie mógł obserwować grę świateł na tej wieży. Chyba, że w okresie jesienno-zimowym już tego nie robią. Będzie musiał sprawdzić. 

Któregoś wieczoru, gdy Dean z Izzy przygotowali kolację i wszyscy czworo (a właściwie pięcioro) zasiedli do stołu, Gen spojrzała wymownie na Sama.   
\- Możesz to zrobić? – zapytała z delikatnym uśmiechem. Małżonkowie skierowali wyczekujący wzrok na Deana, który automatycznie lekko się zmieszał.   
\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał zaskoczony. – Czyżbyście chcieli pożyczyć pieniądze?   
\- Dean. – Sammy parsknął cicho. – To o wiele bardziej poważna sprawa.   
\- Dobrze. Jestem gotowy. – starszy Winchester wypiął pierś. – Cokolwiek to jest, przyjmę to ze spokojem.   
\- Chcielibyśmy, żebyś został ojcem chrzestnym naszej córeczki. – powiedział w końcu Łoś, a Dean niemal podskoczył na krześle z wrażenia. Być może wydawał się być dość oczywistym wyborem, ale jakoś nie przeszło mu to wcześniej przez myśl.  
\- Naprawdę? – zapytał, a radość rozbłysła w zielonych oczach. – Oczywiście, że się zgadzam. Mała będzie miała ze mną jak w niebie!  
\- Ze spokojem, co? – Izzy uściskała świeżo upieczonego przyszłego ojca chrzestnego. – Gratulacje.  
\- Zaraz, zaraz. – Dean zastygł w bezruchu i spojrzał podejrzliwym wzrokiem na Sama i Gen. – Czy to oznacza, że będę musiał iść do spowiedzi?   
Wszyscy roześmieli się wesoło, debatując nad najlepszą datą na tę ceremonię, chociaż wiadomo było, że nic nie ustalą, dopóki dziecko nie pojawi się na świecie. 

***

Aż do grudnia Gen powstrzymywała się przed zrobieniem tego. Wraz z nadejściem popołudnia, gdy to Paryżanie wrócili już - wszyscy - z wakacji i wyjazdów mniej lub bardziej służbowych, znowu zaczęła się moda na czarne ubrania. Na ulicach było szaro, słońce nie dawało ciepła, a ludzie zlewali się z otoczeniem. Gen nie przepadała za tą porą roku aż do teraz: bo teraz miała narodzić się ich córeczka. Kwestia imienia nadal pozostawała do uzgodnienia. Dean, gdy ich odwiedzał, dużo czasu spędzał właśnie przy niej lub patrząc się w okno. Od czasu do czasu Izzy przychodziła i po prostu siadała obok, dając mu się objąć. Wtulała ciemną głowę w jego ramię i czasem nawet zasypiała. Miała pracę, nowego pracownika i studia na głowie. Nic dziwnego, że przy niektórych dłuższych, rodzinnych posiedzeniach zasypiała.   
Gen stwierdziła, że potrzeba tutaj jeszcze jednej osoby z ciemnymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. 

Castiel właśnie przysypiał, zwinięty na kanapie z książką, gdy zapiszczał jego telefon. Niechętnie sięgnął po niego, chcąc się dowiedzieć kto żąda od niego przytomności o tej okropnej godzinie siedemnastej.   
"Dean jest w Paryżu. Przyjedź do niego, proszę" obok był zapisany adres i Cas od razu wiedział, że to piętnasta dzielnica. Niektórych rzeczy się nie zapomina.   
Dwie godziny później odpisał:  
"Przyjadę". 

Koło 21, gdy Balthazar wrócił do mieszkania zdejmując naprędce szalik i płaszcz, prychał jak kot.   
\- Nie cierpię jesieni i zimy. Ubrania pogrubiają, zaraz musisz się rozbierać, nie mogę bawić się kolorami na większą skalę - Cas obserwował go z rozbawieniem, zaraz idąc do kuchni i także podsuwając swój kubek do zrobienia herbaty z dodatkiem rumu.   
\- Wyjeżdżam i musisz mi pomóc.   
\- O nie, znowu bawimy się w uchodźców? Czy może Gabriel coś nabroił i lecisz ratować mu tyłek?   
\- Chodzi o Deana - odpowiedział cicho i oblizał nerwowo usta, gdy spotkał się z niepewnym spojrzeniem brata. - Jest w Paryżu i... Gen prosiła mnie, żebym przyjechał.   
\- I on o tym nie wie?  
\- Nie.   
\- A chce cię widzieć?  
\- Nie wiem.   
\- Nie wiesz pewnie też, czy nic mu się tam pod czaszką nie zmieniło przez wojnę?   
\- Nie...   
\- Świetny plan - odrzekł sarkastycznie Stark i zalał dwie herbaty wrzątkiem. Widząc jak Cas nie ruszył się nawet o krok i nadal wpatruje się w ich stopy, westchnął głęboko. - Naprawdę Casie? Zamierzasz znowu o niego walczyć?   
\- Tak.   
\- I co mu powiesz? Że czemu go odrzuciłeś? Czemu się nie starzejesz, co? W końcu będzie zadawał pytania i...  
\- Powiem mu prawdę. - Pewność w głosie sprawiła, że Balthazar spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Powiem mu wszystko, jeśli zechce wysłuchać. Tak, Balthazarze, jestem tego pewny.   
Projektant wyciągnął z kieszeni swetra komórkę i wybrał szybko numer.   
\- Tak, tak, dobry wieczór. Samolot na dzisiaj na noc. Brno. Jeden pasażer, mało bagaży. Dziękuję. - Patrzył jeszcze chwilę na wyświetlacz komórki, na której miał swoje zdjęcie z Izzy. - Masz prywatny samolot o północy.  
\- Dziękuję. Nie ma to jak kasa, prawda?   
\- Uwierz, czasem nawet ona nie pomaga - uśmiechnął się lekko i jeszcze raz spojrzał na tapetę, chowając telefon do kieszeni. 

Tłumy na lotnisku nawet go nie zdziwiły. To był Paryż!  
Wyszedł na zewnątrz, na chłodne, grudniowe powietrze. Owinął się mocniej szalikiem i kichnął, poprawiając plecak i torbę na ramieniu. To wszystko, co udało mu się zapakować, między innymi mały, czerwony album i koszulka Gunsów.   
I chociaż nie miał tutaj żadnego mieszkania, a jego kontakty wisiały na włosku; chociaż pogoda nie zapowiadała się dobra, a Paryżanie narzekali na zimno i wydawali się jeszcze bardziej skwaszeni niż zwykle... Castiel czuł się jak w domu.   
Kupił szybko bilety i ruszył do metra. Chwilę studiował mapę namalowaną na ścianie, by w końcu wszystko sobie przypomnieć. 

Piętnasta dzielnica dopiero się budziła. W końcu bogaci ludzie nie musieli wstawać wcześnie. Cas był nawet zaskoczony, że Dean wybrał to zamiast klimatycznej, tańszej miejscówki. Wszedł do wieżowca, później do windy i wcisnął odpowiednią cyferkę. Gen wysłała mu wszystko, co trzeba i dziękował jej za to z całego serca.   
Pod numerem 86 się zatrzymał. Czuł, jak serce obija mu się o żebra, jak ciężko złapać mu oddech. Zdjął szybko czapkę i wsadził ją do kieszeni. Kurtkę rozpiął i poprawił niebieską koszulkę bez żadnych ozdobników czy grafiki. Najprościej jak się da.   
Zapukał do drzwi i czekał. A może jeszcze śpi? Albo już wyszedł? Zdjęcia są świetne w godzinach porannych. A może tym razem nocował u Sama i Gen?   
Po tym jak usłyszał kroki jego serce ścisnęło się jeszcze bardziej. Położył plecak i torbę na ziemi, to samo robiąc z kurtką.   
Drzwi się uchyliły, a Dean w dresie i tej samej, wyciągniętej koszulce co ostatnio, stał w progu. Patrzyli się na siebie bez słowa, a gdy Cas już otwierał usta, drzwi zaczęły się znowu zamykać. Wcisnął stopę między drzwi, a framugę i choć to bolało, odetchnął kilka razy.   
\- Dean, proszę - spodziewał się, że jego głos będzie brzmiał jakoś lepiej. Odepchnął od siebie drzwi i wszedł do mieszkania. Dean już był do niego odwrócony plecami i szedł w stronę otwartej kuchni. Szybko poszedł za nim, łapiąc go za łokieć i odwracając do siebie.   
\- Dean - położył mu dłoń na policzku, ale nie odważył się go pocałować. Niechęć i ból w zielonych oczach sprawiła, że cała jego pewność siebie gdzieś zniknęła. Skrzywdził go. Zostawił. Odrzucił tego radosnego fotografa. Był gotów się zawrócić, gdyby nie to, że dojrzał naszyjnik Deana. Mały, kolorowy słonik z połamaną trąbą.   
\- Chcę wszystko wytłumaczyć - szepnął.

Dean prychnął cicho. Czuł irracjonalny gniew rosnący w jego piersi. Wydawało się, że pogodził się z tym wszystkim, że jest ponad to. Nie do końca. Ból odżył w momencie, gdy dostrzegł po raz kolejny, tym razem prawdziwe, niebieskie oczy i poczuł dotyk Castiela na swojej skórze. On naprawdę tu był! Nie jako senna mara, nie jako halucynacje wywołane odwodnieniem – on wrócił. Tą jedną wizytą zburzył cały spokój, jaki Dean budował w sobie z trudem od czasu ich rozstania. 

Odkaszlnął cicho, chcąc oczyścić gardło, bo jeszcze nie miał okazji odzywać się na głos tego dnia.  
\- Po tylu latach? Nagle stwierdziłeś, że chcesz mi wszystko wytłumaczyć? – zapytał, starając się, by jego głos był opanowany.   
Odsunął twarz od dłoni bruneta. Za bardzo go rozpraszała. Ten dotyk budził wspomnienia, które w tym momencie nie były mu potrzebne. To, czego teraz potrzebował to siła, żeby znowu nie pozwolić sobie na słabość przed Castielem. Rozum kazał mu trzymać się od tego mężczyzny jak najdalej, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.  
Wreszcie Winchester przypomniał sobie, jak ruszać nogami i przeniósł się do kuchni. Pomieszczenie wydało mu się dwa razy mniejsze niż wcześniej, jakby wraz z przybyciem Castiela skurczyło się do mikroskopijnych rozmiarów, tak, by był zmuszony stać jak najbliżej niego. Nie pomagał wcale fakt, że była otwarta na całkiem spory salon.   
\- W porządku. – powiedział ostrożnie, wzdychając w duchu. To będzie bardzo trudne. – Powiesz mi, jak to wyglądało z twojego punktu widzenia. Będziemy mogli zamknąć ten rozdział na zawsze. 

Na zawsze.   
Wypowiedziane na głos brzmiało tak… definitywnie. Nieodwracalnie. Strasznie.  
Nalał wody do czajnika i postawił na kuchence. Wyciągnął dwa kubki i przyszykował kawę. Wciąż pamiętał, jaką Castiel pijał, więc automatycznie odmierzył odpowiednią ilość. Oparł się o blat, zaciskając palce z nerwów aż do zbielenia knykciów.   
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie znaleźć? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Widząc zakłopotanie na twarzy Castiela, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. – No tak, Gen.   
Oczywiście, że to zrobiła. Sammy cały czas naciskał na to, by jego brat miał jak najwięcej spokoju. Mógł odpocząć po wydarzeniach z Syrii, zrelaksować się. Trzeba przyznać, że było to bardzo wygodne – Dean mógł zawsze wymówić się z towarzystwa zmęczeniem. Nikt nie zmuszał go do towarzyskich spotkań, wyjść na miasto czy do kina. Wobec tego Dean większość czasu spędzał albo w swoim apartamencie, albo w domu Winchesterów. Tylko Gen uważała inaczej i usiłowała angażować Deana w jakieś zajęcia. W swoim stanie nie miała jednak wielkiego pola manewru. Jak się okazało znalazła inny sposób, by przywrócić go do świata żywych.   
\- Wnieś swoje rzeczy do środka. Nikt nie powinien tutaj kraść, ale lepiej się ubezpieczyć. – powiedział beznamiętnym tonem, wskazując na drzwi. – Ja zaleję kawę i widzimy się w salonie. 

***

Praca w domu mody była dla Izzy czymś… normalnym. Po takim czasie przebywania u boku Balthazara i słuchania jego wywodów, wszystkie swoje obowiązki wypełniała naturalnie i bez większego stresu.   
\- Izzy, poprawisz proszę te rysunki techniczne? – Emily, jej przełożona, położyła na biurku pendrive’a. – Jak skończysz przekaż je do sample roomu. Niech od razu zrobią wykroje.   
\- Nie ma sprawy. – dziewczyna od razu włączyła odpowiedni program. Dostrzegła jednak, że Emily nadal nad nią stoi. – Coś jeszcze?   
\- Wiesz… - pochyliła się nad nią i trochę zakłopotana dodała. – Przydałoby się jeszcze sprawdzić, jak sobie radzi Hermes.   
\- Co znowu zrobił nie tak? – jęknęła Izzy.   
\- Jeszcze nic. Chyba. – Emily poklepała ją po ramieniu i z cichym stukotem szpilek, zniknęła za drzwiami. 

Dziewczyna wstała, poprawiając swoją jasną, rozkloszowaną sukienkę z błękitnymi jaskółkami u dołu. Na wierzchu miała dżinsową kurteczkę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Spojrzała jeszcze w lustro i poprawiła swoje loki, opadające na ramiona. Czując się już o wiele bardziej pewna siebie wkroczyła do pokoju, w którym pracował właśnie stażysta.   
\- Hej, piękna. – mrugnął do niej podnosząc głowę znad beli materiału. – Jak idzie praca? Emily daje ci w kość?   
\- Witaj, brzydalu. – odpowiedziała, przewracając oczami. – Mam dzisiaj sporo do zrobienia, więc przyda mi się twoja pomoc.   
\- Całe szczęście, że wyciągnąłem cię tutaj na chwilę odpoczynku.   
\- Jestem tu w celach służbowych.   
\- Wcale się za mną nie stęskniłaś? – zapytał, przyjmując słodką minkę i podchodząc do niej dosłownie na odległość kroku. Skrzydełka przy jego addidasach jak zwykle zatrzepotały lekko.   
\- Powiedz mi lepiej, jak ci idzie z tym materiałem. – odparowała, wytrzymując spojrzenie. – Dużo wad?   
\- Nie, tkanina prawie bez skazy, Szefowo. – zasalutował, odsuwając się od niej. Sprawdziła pobieżnie własnym okiem i, stwierdzając, że jest w porządku, ruszyła z powrotem do drzwi.   
\- Ach, Izzy?   
\- Tak?   
\- Naprawdę pięknie dziś wyglądasz.   
Zarumieniła się lekko i zniknęła, wracając do swoich obowiązków.

***

Dean wydawał się... niedostępny. Zimny. Nie taki, o jakim Castiel marzył. Oczywiście, gdzieś w środku wiedział, że to nie będzie przywitanie jak za snów, że Dean nie będzie taki sam jak przed wojną, ale... Ale też pragnął tego, by ten chociaż się uśmiechnął na jego widok.   
"Na zawsze". To było złe słowo, bardzo złe. Cas poczuł jak wszystko w środku ściska mu się boleśnie, jak chce otwarcie powiedzieć "nie, nie na zawsze". Bo nie chciał zamykać pieprzonego rozdziału, jakim była ich znajomość. 

Okręcił się na pięcie, ruszając po swoje rzeczy. Położył je w korytarzu i podniósł głowę dostrzegając przed sobą lustro. Tak, to będzie trzeba wytłumaczyć. Może jednak uda się bez? Castiel po prostu tchórzył i nie dziwił się samemu sobie. Kto by nie tchórzył?   
Wszedł do salonu i usiadł na przeciwko Deana. Fotel był duży, jasnobrązowy i głęboki. Cas miał wrażenie, że zaraz go wciągnie jak ruchome piaski. Mocniej objął kubek palcami i upił małego łyka.   
\- Najpierw... Dean, przepraszam. Przepraszam za tamto... odrzucenie - spojrzał mu w końcu w oczy, ale nie zauważył tam żadnej zmiany. Dean patrzył na niego nierozumiejąco, z jakimś wyrzutem. 

\- Ale może - upił znowu kawy, po czym odstawił kubek na szklany stolik pomiędzy nimi. - Wytłumaczę wszystko od początku.  
Tego dnia, gdy znowu spotkaliśmy się, ale w Paryżu, stwierdziłem, że wyglądasz świetnie. Że mój uczeń wyrósł na kogoś tak wspaniałego, pełnego pasji i, no cóż, przystojnego jak diabli. I choć starałem się zachować jakiś dystans, tak nie umiałem. Kolejne dni, gdy spędzałem razem z tobą dodawały tylko tego czegoś do uczucia, które we mnie rosło. Gdy okazało się, że to odwzajemniasz, byłem... - zaśmiał się krótko - uwierz, byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Byłeś ty, ja, cholerny Paryż jak w jakimś filmie Woody'ego Allena. Ale później stchórzyłem i... wolałem cię chronić. - Spuścił wzrok i niemalże czuł jak atmosfera gęstnieje. Jak w Deanie zbiera się złość.   
Nie dziwił mu się: teraz papla, że kochał, że było dobrze, ale wtedy bez mrugnięcia okiem i bez pożegnania po prostu wyjechał.

Gdzieś rosła nadzieja, że może uda mu się ukryć całą prawdę. O sobie, o rodzinie, o swoim wieku.   
I zaczął gadać jeszcze więcej i jeszcze bardziej plątać. A Dean wydawał się coraz bardziej wkurzony.   
\- Castiel, nie kłam mi w żywe oczy - usłyszał cichą, twardą prośbę. Bez słowa patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund, a mina Casa z wystraszonej przeszła w zaciętą. Westchnął powoli, chowając twarz w dłoniach i pocierając powieki palcami. Wstał, rozglądając się. Tutaj nie było luster, ale tam?   
\- Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego naprawdę tak mało mówiłem o sobie? Czemu nie byłem jednym z cudownych, otwartych nauczycieli? Dlaczego nie mogę mieć żadnej rodziny? - Odetchnął drżąco.   
\- Chyba po to tu przyszedłeś - padła beznamiętna odpowiedź. Castiel prawie wrzasnął, taki był tym roztrzęsiony. Złapał go za nadgarstek, z łatwością ciągnąc na korytarz.   
Stanęli przed lustrem. Dean w swoim domowym komplecie wydawał się znudzony. Ale tylko przez chwilę.  
Odbicie Castiela zaczęło się rozmazywać, zniekształcać. Szarości i brązy jego stroju zmieniły się na błękit, nie licząc czerwonego, pulsującego organu w miejscu jego serca. Wskazał na lustro, zaciskając mocno szczękę.   
\- Dlatego uciekłem, Dean. Bo jestem pierdolonym wybrykiem, bo nie chciałem byś to widział. Byś robił mi wyrzuty, że cię okłamywałem. Że okłamywałem wszystkich od samego początku. A nie, przepraszam. Prawdą jest, że jestem z Austrii. Wychowano mnie tam. Tam spotkałem resztę mojej "rodziny". Balthazara, Gabriela... wielu innych dzieciaków, które później tydzień po tygodniu umierały na naszych oczach. - Poczuł jak głos zaczyna mu się zniżać, jak gardło zaciskało się w proteście. Niech nie mówi, niech znowu zwieje. Ale teraz już nie było odwrotu. - Wielu, których sami zabiliśmy w trakcie treningów i wiele lat później, gdy to uciekliśmy od Stwórców. - Spuścił wzrok, wgapiając się w słonika na rzemyku. Zamrugał kilka razy, a kilka łez znalazło ujście, tocząc się po jego policzkach. - I tak to się ciągnie, Dean. Od XIV wieku...   
Co miał jeszcze powiedzieć? Że przeprasza? Że wolałby być człowiekiem albo umrzeć? Że wielu popełniło samobójstwo, ale on nie miał na to odwagi? Stał teraz bez ruchu, drżąc i czekając na reakcję. 

Jeśli Deanowi przez całą rozmowę udawało się zachować kamienną twarz i nie pokazać po sobie żadnych emocji, które rozrywały jego serce na maleńkie kawałeczki, tak teraz maska opadła. Nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia. Zaskoczenia i niedowierzania, tej dziwnej mieszanki, która zwala cię z nóg, gdy spotykasz się z czymś nadnaturalnym.   
Wyglądało to majestatycznie, trochę strasznie i… pięknie. Odbicie Castiela w lustrze rozmazywało się i falowało, zakrywając idealny wygląd drżeniem i zmarszczkami. Żeby go rozpoznać w tej barwnej plamie trzeba było mocno się przyjrzeć. Dean podszedł do lustra i dotknął palcami gładkiej tafli, w miejscu, w którym serce drgało spazmatycznie. Pewnie nigdy by w to nie uwierzył, gdyby nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy. Gdyby nie to, że jego własne odbicie pozostawało niezmienione.  
Nagle wszystko zaczęło mieć sens. Poczynając od ich pierwszego spotkania i tego incydentu przy długiej, sklepowej witrynie, aż do momentu, w którym Castiel śpiewał „Don’t Cry”, przekonany, że nie mogą być razem.   
\- Ja… - zaczął, nie wiedząc właściwie, jak powinien zareagować. – Nie do wiary.

Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od szafy, tak bardzo absorbujący był to widok. Zmusił się jednak, by spojrzeć na Castiela. Dostrzegł na jego twarzy łzy i czuł, jak mięknie na ten widok. Miał ochotę przytulić go z całej siły i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak rozum podpowiadał mu, że to skrajna głupota i nie może ponownie pozwolić sobie na uczucie, po którym znowu pęknie mu serce. Bo że pęknie było oczywiste.   
Nic dziwnego, że maska obojętności szybko wróciła na piegowatą twarz. Dean odciągnął Castiela nieco dalej, tak, aby nie byli widoczni w lustrze.   
\- Żałuję, że nie potrafiłeś mi wtedy zaufać na tyle, by pokazać mi to wcześniej. – powiedział z nutą wyrzutu. Wziął głęboki wdech. – Mimo wszystko dziękuję, że zrobiłeś to teraz. Rozumiem… rozumiem, dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś.   
Castiel chciał coś, powiedzieć, ale Dean uciszył go ruchem dłoni.   
\- To nie znaczy, że wybaczyłem. – mruknął, kręcąc głową. Wiedział, że go rani. Widział to w niebieskich oczach, widział poczucie winy zżerające go od środka. Ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Był zły i chciał, by przez moment Cas poczuł się tak samo skrzywdzony. – Ja…

„I've been travelling but I don't know where   
I've been missing you but you just don't care”

Pierwsze słowa „Laugh I Nearly Died” Stone’sów rozległy się z kieszeni Deana. Przez moment żaden z nich nie zareagował, po prostu stali naprzeciwko siebie.  
\- Wybacz. – mruknął Winchester, szczęśliwy, że im przerwano. Nie potrafił już dłużej znieść tego napięcia. Pod presją mogło paść wiele niechcianych słów.  
„I hate to be denied   
How you hurt my pride   
I feel pushed aside   
But laugh, laugh, laugh   
I nearly died”

\- Halo? Gen? – zapytał, odsuwając się od bruneta. – Coś się stało? Rodzisz? Ach, rozumiem. Przez tę ciążę chyba pozmieniały ci się pory jedzenia. Dobrze, dobrze, przyjdę. Mhm. Tak. Do zobaczenia.   
Rozłączył się, jednocześnie przeklinając i błogosławiąc Gen za jej wyczucie czasu. Tym razem go uratowała.   
\- Słuchaj, Cas, muszę iść. – powiedział przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Rodzinny obiad. W każdym razie… - potarł kark z zakłopotaniem. – Życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego.  
Dean się denerwował – Castiel od razu poznał te pocieranie karku. Miał ochotę objąć go i poprosić o jeszcze jedną szansę. Ale czy właśnie tego nie zrobił? Przed chwilą, mówiąc mu o wszystkim? Czy powinien dodać, że wciąż go kocha? Chyba nie, jeśli Dean by od razu to odrzucił. 

Patrzył za nim jak zniknął na chwilę w sypialni, by wrócić ubrany i bez słonika na szyi.   
\- Drzwi są na kartę więc jak wyjdziesz, zamkną się za tobą automatycznie. Więc… jak będziesz brał rzeczy, to zabierz wszystkie – powiedział, a Cas nie mógł uwierzyć w ten spokój w jego głosie. Nie był pewny swojego własnego, a miał pewność, że częściej kogoś odrzucał przez te wszystkie lata życia. Patrzył bezmyślnie jak Dean wyciąga z szafy brązową, skórzaną kurtkę. Gdy już otwierał drzwi, Castiel podbiegł do niego i po prostu przytulił się do jego pleców, palce zaciskając na przedzie ciemnej koszulki.   
\- Przepraszam… chcę jeszcze tylko powiedzieć, że… cieszę się, że żyjesz. – Czuł jak Dean wstrzymuje oddech, spina się. Nie chce jego dotyku. Odsunął się więc i nie patrząc mu już w oczy, ruszył do salonu. W połowie drogi usłyszał ciche kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi. 

***

\- Nie mów mi, że mam nie wstawać, bo dostaniesz tak, jak mój mąż – zauważyła Gen, przytrzymując się oparcia kanapy i dzielnie ruszając w stronę Deana. Chwilę patrzyła na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a po chwili zerknęła na drzwi. Zamknięte. Nikt więcej nie wchodzi.   
\- Jeśli Castiel czeka na zewnątrz to zaproś go do środka, przecież specjalnie przyjechał – powiedziała spokojnie. Jeszcze o północy była pewna, że wytrzyma i nikomu nie będzie o tym mówić, ale jeśli te papużki znowu się zejdą, to szybko wypłynie na jaw, czyja to sprawka.   
Na wieść, że Castiela tutaj nie ma, uniosła wysoko brwi.   
\- Jak to nie? – Dean się tłumaczył, krótko i burkliwie, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Gen za to denerwowała się coraz bardziej. Na koniec tłumaczenia, jęknęła niezadowolona, kładąc jedną dłoń na brzuchu a drugą na czole.   
\- Nie, Dean, nie rodzę! – Krzyknęła na niego, gdy patrzył tak na nią ze strachem w zielonych oczach. – Jestem po prostu… Dean, jak mogłeś?! Myślisz, że by tutaj przyjechał, gdyby mu nie zależało?! Chodź, szwagrze, muszę z tobą porozmawiać jak z małym dzieckiem. – Złapała jego nadgarstek ciągnąc na kanapę. Usiadła ostrożnie i odetchnęła kilka razy. Nie powinna się denerwować, ale jak ma się kogoś takiego w rodzinie?!

\- Castiel zadzwonił do Sama jakoś w czerwcu lub lipcu. Wkurzony, nie, zrozpaczony! Pytał jak mogliśmy cię tam puścić, jak zostawiliśmy cię samego. Martwił się jak cholera, jestem tego pewna. Zresztą spytaj Izzy o to, jak wyglądał, gdy dowiedział się, że jesteś… przetrzymywany. Nie spał, nie jadł, nie grał na fortepianie i nie wychodził z mieszkania w Anglii. Nie, nie mów mi, że on wtedy cię odrzucił. Wiem to świetnie. Ale proszę cię Dean… ty także się boisz. Czemu nie miałby on?   
Wiedziała, że nadal do niego nie przemówiła, więc zaczęła od innego momentu w tej ich poplątanej historii.   
\- Wysłałam do niego SMSa wczoraj wieczorem. Był w Brnie. Dean, to jest dziewięć godzin samolotem. Czy teraz rozumiesz jak szybko się tutaj wybrał? Jak po prostu wziął rzeczy i przyjechał do ciebie? DLA ciebie?! 

***

Castiel usiadł znowu w głębokim fotelu i sięgnął po chłodną kawę. Wypił ją na raz, zamykając oczy i czując jak kolejne łzy ciekną mu po policzkach. Wstał, łapiąc za oba kubki i idąc do kuchni. Po drodze jednak uderzył biodrem w blat, a kubek, z którego pił wypadł mu z dłoni, rozbijając się. Nawet nie drgnął. Umył kubek Deana, a swój szybko zgarnął z podłogi i wyrzucił.   
Po tym jak znowu usiadł na „swoim” miejscu, wyciągnął z torby kilka rzeczy. Na szklanym stoliku ostrożnie złożył czarną, pozszywaną koszulkę. Wyrwał kartkę z notesu i gdzieś pomiędzy innymi ubraniami znalazł długopis.   
„Dean,   
To nie miało iść w tym kierunku. Nie planowałem zakochania się w tobie, nie planowałem własnego tchórzostwa. Nie planowałem także tego, jak cudownie będzie Cię znowu zobaczyć.  
A na pewno nie planowałem uczucia, które mimo tych dwóch (czy już trzech?) lat, przetrwało gdzieś we mnie.  
Ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.   
“Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,   
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.   
So I took what's mine by eternal right.   
Took your soul out into the night.   
It may be over but it won't stop there,   
I am here for you if you'd only care”

Zatrzymał się na chwilę z pisaniem, sięgając po telefon i wyglądając przez okno. Znał Paryż. Znał wiele hoteli, które były w miarę tanie i spokojnie mógłby tam przenocować jakiś tydzień. Ale teraz? Miał wrażenie, że gdy wyjdzie z tego mieszkania już po dwóch krokach nie będzie wiedział, gdzie iść. Zadzwonił więc do Balthazara.   
\- Castiel? Tak, bonjour, bonjour… Co, mam wysłać już rzeczy bo zostajesz na dłużej?   
\- Nie. Nie wysyłaj. Wrócę za… za jakiś tydzień. Teraz potrzebuję hotelu.   
\- Hotelu? Cas, ale… - nie chciał dalej mówić. Wolał jeszcze bardziej go nie dołować, bo z samego tonu jego głosu wiedział, że nie wyszło. – Powiedziałeś mu? – O to musiał zapytać.   
\- Tak. A teraz daj mi jakiś hotel. Proszę – projektant słyszał tę błagalną nutę, więc nie zadając już pytań wybrał jeden ze swoich ulubionych. Wyjaśnił na szybko jak tam trafić i że jest ma już rezezrwację na nazwisko Novak.   
\- Ah i Casie, gdybyś potrzebował samochodu… podjedź do mojego wcześniejszego apartamentu i poproś o samochód Starka. Będą uprzedzeni.   
\- Dzięki, bracie – mruknął i się rozłączył. Wrócił do pisania.

„15 Rue de Bassano; Hotel Bassano. Gdybyś chciał przyjść, dowiedzieć się więcej czy na mnie nakrzyczeć. Będę tutaj jeszcze przez tydzień.  
Przepraszam za przywłaszczenie sobie koszulki. Zapomniałem oddać, podróżowała ze mną i była zszywana. Wyrzuć jeśli chcesz.  
Castiel”.  
Złożył kartkę na pół i położył na szklanym blacie stolika. Złapał za swoje bagaże i wstał, rozglądając się. To miejsce nie pasowało do Deana… Ale może zmienił swoje życie? W końcu nie uwzględnił w nim jego. 

Przez dwadzieścia minut zdążył przejeść przez Sekwanę, dwa razy pomylić drogę i w końcu dostać się do hotelu. Prosty, czarny napis HOTEL BASSANO, a obok cztery małe gwiazdki. No tak, czego miał się spodziewać po Balthazarze? Przecież nie będzie sypiał w jakichś podrzędnych motelach.   
Nie czuł się pewnie w normalnych ubraniach w takim miejscu. Wszystko było wyczyszczone do połysku. Biało-błękitne ściany znowu śmiały mu się w twarz, podobnie jak w mieszkaniu Deana. Nowoczesny hotel z klasą – tak by go określił. Recepcjonistka w idealnie gładkim koku spojrzała na niego z niesmakiem.   
\- Nazwisko Novak – mruknął, rozglądając się i nawet nie przejmując tym, jak cicho westchnęła, gdy zauważyła, że ma zarezerwowany jeden z najlepszych pokoi.   
\- Mogę prosić o dowód? – Spytała po francusku, od razu przechodząc na „vous”. No tak, przyjemne obrażanie się po francusku.   
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział z takim samym zaangażowaniem i podał dokumenty. Zaraz został zaprowadzony do siebie. Widok na Paryż i wznoszącą się gdzieś dalej, za Sekwaną, wieżę Eiffla znowu będzie kołysał go do snu.   
Rzucił się na miękkie, dwuosobowe łóżko i westchnął ciężko. Wymacał pilot, włączając jakiś muzyczny program. Leciało akurat Arctic Monkeys.   
„Crawling back to you  
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
'Cause I always do  
Maybe I'm too   
Busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through  
Crawling back to you”.


	26. Jesteś normalny

Gabriel wciąż przebywał w Londynie. Wynajmował pokój u Hannah, ciesząc się beztroskim życiem wiecznego studenta. Poznał już wszystkich lokatorów i przespał się z połową z nich. Hannah tylko kręciła głową i kategorycznie zabroniła mu łamać serca jej podopiecznym.   
\- Brawo! Co za mądry pies, wiedziałem, że w końcu się uda. – zawołał uradowany Gabriel, gdy Cookie położył się na ziemi, udając martwego. Razem z Davidem usiłowali go tego nauczyć już od kilku dni i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy ich starania przyniosły jakiś skutek. – Daj mu żelka w nagrodę.   
\- Żelka? – zaśmiał się Dave. – Psy nie jedzą żelek, tylko kiełbasę.   
\- Jak chcesz. – Gabriel wzruszył ramionami. – Myślę, że gdyby istniały żelki o smaku mięsa to Cookie by je pokochał. No dalej, śmigaj do lodówki.   
David zniknął w kuchni, a telefon Gabriela zawibrował. Przeczytał wiadomość od Balthazara i zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Co cię tak martwi? – Hannah dosiadła się do stołu w przedpokoju, kładąc na stole pełne torby zakupów. Rozejrzała się niespokojnie, po czym otworzyła jedną z nich i podetknęła kuzynowi pod nos. – To świąteczny prezent dla Davida. Myślisz, że się ucieszy?   
\- Ten dzieciak ucieszyłby się z wszystkiego, to najdziwniejszy człowiek jakiego spotkałem. A wiesz, że spotkałem ich wielu. – rzucił szybkim okiem na piękny komplet kolejki. Od razu zaświeciły mu się oczy. – Hannah, jesteś pewna, że to nie dla mnie?   
\- Czyli się spodoba. – zaśmiała się Hannah, zdejmując czapkę i rękawiczki.   
\- Martwię się tym. – pokazał kobiecie wyświetlacz telefonu.   
\- Och, to straszne. – westchnęła pełna niepokoju.   
\- Dokładnie! Myślisz, że powinniśmy obserwować tego Winchestera? Nie wiadomo, komu zechce o tym powiedzieć i…   
\- Gabe! To nieistotne. Jeśli się komuś wygada to najprawdopodobniej zamkną go w psychiatryku. – Hannah wzdrygnęła się na tę myśl, przypominając sobie biedną Annę kilkadziesiąt lat wstecz. – Bardziej martwi mnie Castiel. Jak on się pozbiera?   
\- Cas jest twardszy niż myślisz. – stwierdził Gabe odpakowując cukierka. – To chyba jeszcze nie jest ten stan jak po Leonardo? Dopytam Balthazara.   
\- AAA! – przerwał im wrzask Davida.   
\- Co się stało? – oboje pobiegli do kuchni, by zobaczyć, jak cała miska żelków leży rozbita na podłodze, a Cookie podjada je bez zastanowienia.   
\- A nie mówiłem? – roześmiał się Gabriel.  


***

  
Dean po raz pierwszy od początku ich znajomości naprawdę przestraszył się Gen. Nie miał pojęcia, co ją napadło. Postanowił zrobić to, co zawsze – przeczekać, zignorować. Potulnie słuchał jej wywodów na temat tego, jak to Castiel poświęca się dla niego.   
\- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę poniewczasie? – zapytał nieśmiało. Hej, w końcu minęło parę lat!   
\- Jesteś idiotą, Deanie Winchester! – Gen nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, jak bardzo odporny na wszystkie argumenty jest jej szwagier. – Proszę bardzo, powiedz mi, że nic do niego nie czujesz. Słucham.   
Zapadła cisza. Dean zagryzł nerwowo wargę. Lekko kręcąc głową, jakby niedowierzając, że go o to pyta skierował wzrok gdzieś na prawą stronę.   
\- Tak właśnie myślałam. – skwitowała Gen.   
Siedzieli tak nic nie mówiąc przez dłuższy czas.   
\- Masz ochotę na herbatę? – zapytał Dean.   
\- Nie. – padła krótka, obrażona odpowiedź.   
Wreszcie tą nieprzyjemną, napiętą atmosferę przerwał dzwonek do drzwi.   
\- Ja otworzę! – Dean rzucił się do drzwi, niemalże biegiem. W drzwiach stała Izzy uśmiechając się ciepło. Ubrana była w stylowy grantowy płaszcz, który zaraz powiesiła na wieszaku przy wejściu, odsłaniając biały, gruby sweter.   
\- Dean! – pocałowała go w policzek i z werwą wkroczyła do środka mieszkania. – Gdzie moja ulubiona ciężarna?   
\- Hej, hej, tylko bez takich. – zawołała Gen już o wiele przyjaźniej. Gdy Dean pojawił się w pomieszczeniu zmroziła go wzrokiem. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu tak się zachowywała.   
Izzy to dostrzegła i zmrużyła lekko oczy.   
\- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała podejrzliwie.   
\- Nic. – odburknęli oboje Gen i Dean. Trudno, wypyta Gen o wszystko później. Nie zamierzała naciskać. – Bierzmy się za ten obiecany obiad.   
  
Dean włożył kartę magnetyczną do specjalnej półeczki przy drzwiach. Oparł się o nie i westchnął, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Wciąż ciążyły mu słowa Gen o tym, że nie powinien traktować Castiela w ten sposób. Rzeczywiście, jak na 9 godzin podróży te kilka minut, która poświęcił mu na rozmowę wydawało się tragicznie mało.   
Mieszkanie stało się nagle bardzo puste. Wszedł do środka i jedynym śladem, że był tu ktoś poza nim był jakiś pakunek na stoliku. Opadł ciężko na kanapę i rozwinął czarny materiał. Jego koszulka Guns’n’Roses! Widać było, że przeżyła jakiś tragiczny wypadek, bo gruby szew szedł przez połowę logo. Pachniała czymś orzeźwiającym i słodkim. Potrząsnął nią i na ziemię spadł jakiś papier. Zerknął na wyrwaną z notesu kartkę i wczytał się w tekst.  
To wszystko… to wszystko wskazuje na to, że Castiel go kocha. Czy to nie to, o czym cały czas marzył? Czy nie tak było w jego najpiękniejszych snach? Tylko czasami nie wiadomo, co zrobić, gdy marzenie się spełnia. Jak powinien się teraz zachować, co zrobić? Jeśli Dean zaangażowałby się w to znowu, a Cas po raz kolejny by go zostawił to… nie wytrzymałby tego. Tym razem już by się nie pozbierał. Stawką było jego życie, które teraz może nie było zbyt szczęśliwe, ale nie było też nieszczęśliwe. Było stabilne. Castiel wprowadzał chaos. Nie był gotowy, by mu zaufać.  
Jedno mógł dla niego zrobić. Tyle powinien wytrzymać. Złapał za kurtkę i z kartką w ręku pojechał na poszukiwanie Hotelu Bassano.

 

 Było już późno, gdy dotarł w odpowiednie miejsce. Zmarznięty nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na cztery gwiazdki umieszczone tuż nad wejściem. Zacierając ręce wszedł do lobby.   
Tutaj dopiero uderzył go w oczy standard tego miejsca. Wszystko urządzone było z prostotą, która dawała jednak wrażenie dziwnego przepychu. Nawet prosta lada recepcji przedstawiała się nadzwyczaj wytwornie. Może to tylko kontrast z jego własną, brązową kurtką i ciężkimi butami, a może Castiel ma teraz o wiele większe wymagania niż mała klitka na Rue Armand Moisant.   
\- Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała recepcjonistka, przyglądając mu się nieco krytycznie, chociaż fałszywy uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy.   
\- Ja… um, do Castiela Novaka. – odpowiedział nieco niepewnie siebie. Kobieta pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Rzeczywiście, do nikogo innego nie mógł przyjść tak ubrany mężczyzna.   
\- Apartament na ostatnim piętrze. – powiedziała, wskazując mu drogę do wind.   
Wjechał na górę i stanął przed drzwiami. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że nie podoła i ucieknie. Zdobył się jednak na odwagę i zapukał do drzwi.   
\- Nie mieliśmy czasu dokończyć rozmowy… - odezwał się usprawiedliwiającym tonem, gdy Castiel wreszcie otworzył.   
Zostawił buty i kurtkę przy drzwiach. Przeszli w ciszy do pokoju pełniącego funkcję saloniku. Ściany miały srebrnoszary kolor, a meble… meble miały dziwne, fantazyjne kształty. Turkusowa kanapa i pufy wyglądały na proste kostki, ustawione naprzeciwko plazmowego telewizora. Dywan wyszyty był deseniem w koła, a rolę trójkątów pełnił skośny dach z wielkim oknem zasłoniętym jasną zasłoną. Stał tam nawet stolik z elektrycznym czajnikiem i szklankami. Naprawdę luksusowy apartament, chociaż Deanowi wydawał się zbyt… po prostu nie pasował do Castiela.   
\- Dziękuję za t-shirt Gunsów. – odezwał się, żeby jakoś zacząć rozmowę. Po chwili wahania wyciągnął zza koszulki swój naszyjnik ze słonikiem. Zdjął go z szyi i wręczył brunetowi. – Skoro już oddajemy sobie swoje rzeczy to proszę, weź go. Niestety torba nie przetrwała… nie przetrwała wojny w Syrii. Nie dałoby się już jej zszyć, więc… mam tylko to.

 

***

 

Gdy tylko za Deanem zamknęły się drzwi, Izzy wzięła się pod boki i spojrzała uważnie na Gen.   
\- Więc co się stało? I ty i Dean wydawaliście się nie pałać do siebie miłością – zauważyła, przyglądając się kobiecie badawczo. Ta wzruszyła ramionami i po chwili westchnęła.   
\- Dean jest… idiotą. To by było tyle w temacie – padła krótka odpowiedź. Izzy westchnęła krótko i usiadł obok, wyciągając zgrabne nogi przed siebie i chwilę machając stopami na boki.   
\- To także wiem. Wiem też, że Castiel jest takim samym idiotą. – Jej telefon cicho zapiszczał. Młoda odebrała SMSa, a Gen nie mogła się powstrzymać i zerknęła jej przez ramię.

  
**Hermes** :  
 „Masz może czas na mały, wieczorny deser? Znam świetne miejsce wychodzące na Sekwanę J”.  
  
Kobieta zagwizdała z podziwem.   
\- No ładnie, ładnie. Ty nas tutaj wypytujesz o to i tamto, o dziecko, o mnie czy o Deana, a sama proszę! Balthazar wie? – Uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz zmarszczyła brwi, widząc jak Izzy po prostu zablokowuje telefon bez żadnego odpisu. – No ej, przecież nie będę cię tu trzymać! Idź z nim!   
\- Ale ja nie chcę. Prawie go nie znam. I jest moim współpracownikiem.   
\- Od kiedy?  
\- Od niedawna. Balthazar z niewiadomych dla mnie przyczyn stwierdził, że poradzę sobie z ujarzmieniem nowego w tej branży. Pomiędzy flirtowaniem ze mną, a złymi wykrojami, całkiem nieźle sobie radzi. Ale tylko czasem – dodała od razu, wydymając lekko usta.   
Gen poprosiła, by podała jej laptop Sama, który leżał w ich sypialni. Podłączyły go, a Gen wstukała szybko hasło. Otworzyła kilka kart: Instagram, Facebook oraz MySpace.  
\- Więc jak on się nazywa? – Uśmiechnęła się do młodszej, a ta zmarszczyła brwi. Jeśli nie zamierzała się zalogować czy obserwować go na Instagramie nie było szansy by cokolwiek o nim znaleźć.   
\- Edmund Harrington.   
\- Więc czemu Hermes?  
\- Ma adidasy ze skrzydełkami. Choćby przez to Balthazar nie powinien go przyjmować.   
Ku zdziwieniu Elliot, kobieta otworzyła dodatkowy program, wstukała tam jego imię i nazwisko, po czym ekran zamigotał.   
\- Nie rób takich min. Byłabyś zdziwiona jakie rzeczy potrafi Sam. Byłby świetnym przestępcą, gdyby nie jego studia prawnicze i Dean. –Laptop cicho zapiszczał, a na wszystkich stronach pojawiły się odblokowane konta szukanego chłopaka.   
Na Facebooku i MySpace było dość mało informacji. To, że pochodził ze Szwecji i studiował w Kopenhadze Izzy już wiedziała. Kilka normalnych zdjęć, oznaczone rozpoczęcie pracy w domu mody Balthazara Starka i tak naprawdę na tym się kończyło. Jednak Instagram… Robił mnóstwo całkiem niezłych zdjęć.  
\- Może powinnaś go zapoznać z Deanem? Wyrósłby na całkiem niezłego fotografa – zauważyła w pewnym momencie Gen. Najechała na jedno ze zdjęć, które było częściowo rozmazane. Pierwszy plan zajmowało – właśnie rozmazane – biurko z kilkoma długopisami. Ostrość była ustawiona na błękitną ścianę i białe drzwi. Oraz na tył, wychodzącej już dziewczyny.   
\- To ja – mruknęła zdziwiona Izzy, wskazując na swoją sukienkę w jaskółki.   
\- „I wyszła. Najpiękniejsza dziewczyna na świecie” – przeczytała Gen, śmiejąc się zaraz. – Jak słodko. Jak możesz nie iść z nim na wieczorny deser?   
\- Może następnym razem. – Odpowiedziała dziewczyna, rumieniąc się lekko i jeszcze raz patrząc na podpis.

 

***

 

Castiel przez cały dzień robił tak naprawdę… nic. Leżał, zamówił pizzę (co spotkało się z szokiem zarówno recepcjonistki jak i dostawcy) i leżał. Nie wypakował się, nie zrobił nic produktywnego. Szykował się właśnie do kąpieli (głęboka wanna aż się o to prosiła), gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.   


Nie odezwał się, po prostu wpuścił go do środka. Usiadł w fotelu i wyłamał sobie niespokojnie palce, zaraz spuszczając wzrok. Widząc wyciągniętego w jego stronę słonika delikatnie go wziął, ale drugą ręką złapał za nadgarstek Deana. Odwrócił jego dłoń środkiem do góry i ponownie położył słonika, nakrywając go swoją dłonią. Odważył się spojrzeć w zielone oczy.   
\- Nie mogę go wziąć. Torba była dla ciebie, nie oddawaj prezentu, choćby ze względu na dobre wychowanie… A jeśli chodzi o koszulkę przywłaszczyłem ją sobie niechcący. Później nie wiedziałem już gdzie jesteś, a nie znałem dokładnego adresu Sama i Gen. – Widząc jak ten chce protestować, uciszył go ruchem wolnej dłoni. Sięgnął po plecak i z bocznej kieszonki wyjął czerwony, mały album. Był lekko pozaginany w rogach, coś – chyba kawa – była rozlana na grzbiecie, a kartki wydawały się przerzucane wiele razy.   
\- To było dla mnie. Nie oddaję tego i to nie przez dobre wychowanie. Nie chcę tego oddawać – otworzył na pierwszej lepszej stronie, natrafiwszy na kolorowe ujęcie w deszczu. Przesunął palcami po zdjęciu. – Jakbyś nie wiedział jest to jeden z nielicznych momentów, gdy mogę przyjrzeć się samemu sobie. Gdy mogę się zobaczyć. Kolekcjonuję wspomnienia. Złe staram się zlikwidować, zapobiec im lub od nich uciec. Ale tego Dean – zamknął delikatnie album – tego nie mam zamiaru zapomnieć. – Spojrzał na niego ponownie i westchnął. – Co chciałbyś wiedzieć? O czym rozmawiać? Od razu mówię, że wyjawienie tego wszystkiego mediom poskutkuje zamknięciem w psychiatryku.   
Nie wiedział o czym z nim rozmawiać. O tym ile podróżował? Jak mocno tęsknił? Ile nieprzespanych nocy spędził, wpatrując się w okno czy w album? Nie umiałby tego zliczyć.

 

\- Pozostał ci ten nawyk nauczyciela. Wciąż próbujesz mnie wychowywać. – prychnął Dean, zawieszając sobie słonika z powrotem na szyi i chowając go pod koszulką. Rozgrzany od trzymania w dłoniach dawał przyjemne ciepło, które rozchodziło się po klatce piersiowej.   
\- Wiesz, może uniknąłbym psychiatryka, gdyby zwalić winę na szok powojenny. – powiedział z przekąsem. Nie miał pojęcia, co go napadło. Nie chciał być niemiły, nie przyszedł tutaj żeby się kłócić. Jednak krótkie zdanie, rzucone przez Castiela mimochodem, brzmiało jak groźba, która poruszyła w nim jakąś niebezpieczną strunę. Westchnął ciężko. – Naprawdę wciąż mi nie ufasz? Miałem cały dzień by powiedzieć o tym komukolwiek, a milczałem jak grób.   
Chciał kontynuować, chciał krzyczeć, że milczy dla niego. Milczy, bo mu na nim zależy. Milczy, bo wciąż go kocha, nieważne, jak bardzo by się przed tym wzbraniał. Jednak te słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, bo cholera, za bardzo się bał.  
\- Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć więcej o sobie, o swojej… przypadłości. – wymamrotał zwijając się na kanapie. – Nie starzejesz się, prawda? Czy to znaczy, że jesteś nieśmiertelny? Masz jeszcze jakieś moce?   
Wyrzucał z siebie te pytania powoli, nie chcąc urazić Castiela. Obserwował jego twarz szukając oznak niezadowolenia lub gniewu. Nie dostrzegł ich, chociaż z pewnością nie było to dla niego łatwe. Wyciągnął rękę po album i zaczął powoli go przeglądać, czekając na odpowiedź. Przerzucał pogięte karty i niemal zapłakał. Tamte czasy? Wydawały się teraz jedynie słodkim wspomnieniem, bardzo odległym i niemal zapomnianym. Tyle się wydarzyło od tamtego czasu, gdy byli tacy beztroscy. Tęsknił za tą szczenięcą swobodą słodkich paryskich wakacji. Po tym wszystkim, co przeżył – był już zupełnie innym człowiekiem.   
Uderzyła go nagła myśl, że Castiel wrócił do tamtego chłopca. Do Deana, którego znał jako radosnego fotografa z sercem na dłoni i szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Tamten Dean już nie istnieje i Cas… tylko by się rozczarował, gdyby teraz spróbowali czegoś znowu. To nie jego Castiel kocha, a jedynie wspomnienie o nim. To nie może się udać.

 

\- Nie starzeję się. Mój wygląd zatrzymał się, czy jak tego nie nazwać, gdy miałem jakieś trzydzieści lat. – Zmrużył lekko oczy, niepewny na ile wygląda. Kiedyś dożyć trzydziestki to było naprawdę coś! Teraz jeśli ktoś w tym wieku umierał, było tragedią i rzeczą nie do wyobrażenia sobie. – Ale nie jestem nieśmiertelny. Można mnie bardzo łatwo zabić. Strzał w serce lub głowę zabije mnie jak każdego innego. Tylko męczyć się będę trochę dłużej, bo… - westchnął krótko, przeczesując wzrokiem pomieszczenie. – Poczekaj chwilę. – Podniósł się i poszedł do kuchni. Nastawił wodę do gotowania, a elektryczny czajnik już po chwili kliknął cicho. Zalał dwie herbaty i wraz z kubkami wrócił do Deana ze scyzorykiem. Widział jak ten się spina.   
\- Spokojnie, żołnierzu – mruknął z lekkim, zmęczonym jednak, uśmiechem. Usiadł na swoim wcześniejszym miejscu i nachylił się nad stolikiem, wystawiając dłoń do Deana. Otworzył scyzoryk, zaraz ostrzem przejeżdżając sobie po wnętrzu dłoni. Na ostrzu została krew, która zaraz miała skapnąć na stolik. Wydawała się jednak gęstsza i ciemniejsza od zwyczajnej. Cas sięgnął po chusteczkę i na szybko wytarł dłoń, pokazując Deanowi rozcięcie.   
\- Dlatego dłużej bym się męczył przy umieraniu – powiedział cicho, gdy na ich oczach skóra złączała się, a krew była na tyle gęsta, by nie wyciekać poza ranę. – Za niecałą godzinę, może pół, nie będę miał nawet blizny. Zwinął jeszcze dwie chusteczki, zaciskając na nich dłoń i siadając znowu normalnie.

 

\- Urodziłem się pod koniec XIV wieku. Nie wiem dokładnie kiedy. Jako dziecko zostałem złapany z ulicy i obudziłem się już gdzie indziej. Tamtejsza Austria i Rosja we współpracy zebrały dziesiątki dzieci i młodzieży, by poddać je testom. Dzieci z całego świata. Ja byłem jednym z nielicznych Austriaków. Balthazara ściągnięto z Francji, a Gabriela… chyba gdzieś z Belgii. Nie jestem pewien. Hannah z Norwegii, Annę z Irlandii… Nie umiem nawet wymienić wszystkich osób. Przez wiele miesięcy trwały próby. Nakłuwanie, sprawdzanie nas, różne metody żywienia i powolne wdrażanie nam treningów. O ile można było to tak nazwać – uśmiechnął się krzywo, patrząc znowu na swoją dłoń i poprawiając zwinięte w niej chusteczki. – Wiele dzieciaków nie przeżyło tego. Ich organizmy nie przyjęły substancji albo przyjęły, ale w złym sensie. Odrzucały każdy pokarm czy płyn. Cieszę się, że nie pamiętam szczegółów. Po kilku latach, gdy byliśmy już nastolatkami, treningi weszły nam w krew. Skóra szybko się goiła, jedliśmy całe tony jedzenia, by tydzień później nie dostawać nic, żeby Stwórcy obserwowali co dzieje się z naszymi organizmami. Mówimy o nich Stwórcy, bo sama organizacja… nie mam pojęcia czy kiedykolwiek miała nazwę. Każdy z nas dostał imię anioła. Nie pamiętam już swojego prawdziwego imienia, a Castiel jest na tyle specyficzne, że po nadaniu mi go: ciężko by było o nim zapomnieć.   
Kolejne miesiące i lata spędziliśmy na treningach z więźniami, skazańcami lub między sobą. Wtedy wykruszyła się kolejna część „aniołów”. Zostali zabici, poturbowani… niektórzy popełnili samobójstwo. – Po tych słowach Cas zamilkł, wpatrując się w swoje palce, a po chwili sięgając po herbatę. Upił dwa duże łyki, wzdychając ciężko. Gdy odstawił kubek, ucisnął kilka razy nasadę nosa. – Gdy nadarzyła się okazja postanowiono nas wykorzystać. Wysłano część na front… po czym okazało się, że nie jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Cykl, w którym substancja miała nas na dobre… scalić, „wyleczyć z umierania”… zawiódł. Było więc naprawdę źle, bo okazało się, że wszystkie trudy poszły na marne. Na początku XV wieku uciekliśmy. Nie mam pojęcia, jak nam się to udało. Każdy pobiegł w swoją stronę, wydawało się, że po tym nie zachowamy już żadnych więzi i nigdy się nie spotkamy.   
Byłem w Grecji, gdy spotkałem po raz pierwszy kogoś znajomego - Balthazara. – Uśmiechnął się lekko na te wspomnienie. Było ciekawie. W trakcie gdy on dopiero poznawał życie na wolności z myślą, że będzie tak wyglądał przez te wszystkie lata, Balthazar radził sobie znakomicie, czerpiąc już z życia całymi garściami.

\- Wspomniałeś o super mocach – mruknął, zostawiając na chwilę wspomnienia – leczę się, mam większą wytrzymałość, większą siłę… nie wiem co jeszcze. Tak naprawdę to mało o sobie wiem. Cały czas się zmieniam. Gdy po raz pierwszy nie miałem wyboru i… w samoobronie – dodał szybko – musiałem kogoś zabić, zmieniłem się. Później zostałem wciągnięty do wojska? Ponowna zmiana. Inny wiek? Jeszcze raz zmiana. Marynarka wojenna? Zmiana. Czas wielkich odkryć – czas wielkich zmian. Wszyscy się zmieniamy, bardziej lub mniej i z różnym skutkiem. Gdy miną dwa dni, możemy być zupełnie inni. Dwa lata? To już kupa czasu… Gdy przyszedłem do szkoły w Kansas, nie uwierzysz, ale byłem pewny, że to właśnie moje miejsce. Nauczanie. Chociaż dwadzieścia lat wcześniej miałem edukację gdzieś, nosiłem porwane spodnie i irokeza. – Sam się zaśmiał, widząc minę Deana. – Przez kolejne lata podróżowałem, a gdy spotkałem ciebie w Paryżu miałem znowu w głowie, że życie jest zbyt ciekawe, by siedzieć w jednym miejscu. Chciałem wyjechać… A zaraz po dwóch dniach miałem wrażenie, że Paryż może stać się moim domem. Z kimś nowym, choć kiedyś znajomym. – Oblizał nerwowo usta, patrząc ufnie w zielone oczy. Role się odwróciły: teraz to Dean był tym opanowanym, nowym i zmienionym,  a Castiel miał serce na dłoni.

 

Dean słuchał opowiadanej historii z zapartym tchem, z coraz większym zainteresowaniem. Takie rzeczy… nie zdarzają się w prawdziwym świecie, a jednak miał przed sobą żywy dowód na to wszystko. Doprawdy nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, bo chociaż perspektywa wiecznej młodości wydawała się kusząca, tak życie, które Castiel opisywał przedstawiało się tragicznie. Wszystkie te wojny i śmierć, którą widział, wydawały się niewyobrażalnie wielkie w obliczu tego, co spotkało Deana w Syrii.   
\- Cas, mnie też wojna zmieniła. – objął ramionami własne kolana, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. – Nie jestem już tym samym Deanem, którego zostawiłeś te dwa lata temu. Ja… jak ty sobie z tym radzisz?   
W zielonych oczach błysnęły łzy, które bohatersko usiłował odgonić, zawzięcie mrugając oczami. Coś w nim pękło, bo po raz pierwszy od powrotu z Afryki zaczął o tym rozmawiać. Nikt inny, by nie zrozumiał – Sam i Gen mogliby jedynie kiwać głowami ze współczuciem i przerażeniem w ich niewinnych oczach. Poza tym nie chciał niszczyć ich szczęścia spowodowanego ciążą przez jakieś okropne historie. Jednak Castiel był mu teraz bliższy, bo dzielili wspólne doświadczenia. Oboje widzieli prawdziwe zło i wyszli z niego cało.  
\- Chodzi o to, że… to było straszne. To, co widziałem, tę przemoc, brutalność, cierpienia… nie potrafię tego przeskoczyć. Nie potrafię zapomnieć. Każdego ranka pierwsza rzecz, którą robię to spoglądam za okno i cieszę się, że widzę przestrzeń i miasto. Wspomnienie tej małej, śmierdzącej klitki, w której nas trzymali wywołuje u mnie napady klaustrofobii. W każdym małym dziecku widzę chłopca, który zginął przeze mnie pierwszego dnia, gdy opuściłem wojskową bazę. Gdy czasem mignie mi w tłumie opalona twarz przypomina mi się Tim MacCarthy. Widziałem jak rozrywają go pociski, jak jego ciało rozpływa się po zakurzonym chodniku… widziałem Kovalsky’ego skatowanego do utraty zmysłów, ja sam… Spójrz.   
Podniósł koszulkę, ukazując rozległą bliznę na plecach.   
\- To było piekło na ziemi, a ja czuję się tak, jakbym spędził tam nie kilka miesięcy, a ze 40 lat. Nie mam pojęcia, czy była o tym mowa w telewizji, ale w czasie obławy uciekłem. Udało mi się wyrwać z rąk terrorystów i biegłem, biegłem, ile sił w płucach, byle jak najdalej. Dogonili mnie, polowali na mnie jak na pieprzoną zwierzynę, strzelając z karabinu. Trafili w nogę, raz, potem drugi i… nigdy nie byłem bliżej śmierci niż w tamtej chwili. – spojrzał Castielowi w oczy i całkiem poważnie dodał: – Pogodziłem się z nią. Poddałem się jej i naprawdę, byłem gotowy żeby umrzeć.   
Przypomniał sobie swoje halucynacje, w których widział właśnie jego, który kazał mu wstać i biec dalej, który kazał mu walczyć. Nie potrafił się jednak do tego przyznać. To było zbyt… zbyt ckliwe. Castiel mógłby to źle odebrać.   
\- Wtedy uratowała mnie amerykańska armia. Czasami zastanawiam się, po co. Może byłoby lepiej, a na pewno prościej, gdybym… - ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

 

Cas powoli podniósł się z fotela i zmienił chusteczkę w pokaleczonej dłoni. Zamiast usiąść bliżej Deana, na oparciu, przysiadł na szklanym stoliku. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że ten się nie załamie. Położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka i ścisnął mocno. Gdy ten syknął zaskoczony i poderwał głowę, Cas uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Jeden z moich braci, a raczej dzieciaków, które zostały zmienione tak jak ja, wybrał drogę wiary. Po tym jak uciekł, po kilkuset latach ucieczek, wojen i swawoli, poszedł do cerkwi. Przyjął chrzest, zaczął się uczyć słów Boga. Było to w Rosji. Rok… nie mam pojęcia który. Ale w państwie Stwórców nie działo się dobrze. Wojny domowe, zamieszki, chaos w każdym miejscu, gdzie tylko się nie ruszysz. Na jakąkolwiek ulicę nie wyjdziesz, możesz już nie wrócić. Szukając spokojnego miejsca przyszedłem do niego. Odpocząć od nerwów. Uwierz, chodziłem tak jakbym połknął kij. Ciągle skupiony, przestraszony jak zwierzę w klatce. Miałem wiele ran, które nie chciały się goić, a ja… uwierz, życie w cywilu, gdy wiesz, że dosłownie na ulicy obok dzieje się wojna… to jest jeszcze gorsze niż front. – Odetchnął i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Powiedział mi, że ból jest dobry. Ból trzyma nas przy życiu. Nawet, gdy zadajemy go sobie sami, dążymy zaraz do tego, żeby się wyleczyć. Nieważne jak zmarnowani jesteśmy… Chcemy żyć. Choćby po to, żeby znowu kogoś zobaczyć, coś jeszcze raz zrobić czy pokazać światu, że „hej, możecie robić co chcecie, ja będę żył”. Więc Dean, proszę… Masz zbyt wiele rzeczy i osób, dla których warto żyć i dziękować cudom, rządowi, czy komukolwiek, że udało się was uratować. I nie waż się obwiniać za śmierć kogokolwiek z twojej grupy czy jakiejkolwiek zabitej tam osoby: nie możesz uratować wszystkich. – Podniósł się, zabierając swój pusty kubek po kawie. Spojrzał przez okno i zauważył pierwsze, przeskakujące światełka na wieży Eiffla. Jego odbicie na szybie rozmazywało się, jakby współgrając z rozbłyskami w dali. – Chodź, Dean – poprosił i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.   
Nie zdziwił się, gdy ten wstał, nawet nie dotykając jego dłoni. Stanął jednak obok, patrząc tam gdzie Cas.   
\- Choćby dla takiego czegoś warto myśleć o każdym kolejnym dniu. A przeżyć wojnę? Da się. Jesteśmy na to dowodem. Czy da się normalnie żyć po wojnie? – Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Normalność to, tak jak wolność, stan umysłu. Jeśli stwierdzisz, że tak, jesteś normalny – to tak będzie.

 

 Czy to było fair wobec wszystkich, że Dean stał sobie teraz w luksusowym apartamencie i oglądał pokaz świateł na wieży Eiffla? Podczas, gdy rodziny płaczą po stracie ukochanych ojców, synów? Naprawdę nie potrafił sobie teraz wytłumaczyć, że jest normalny, bo to… nie byłoby prawdą. Chciał w to wierzyć, ale w jego umyśle stała teraz niewidzialna bariera zbudowana z wyrzutów sumienia, bólu i złych wspomnień. Niełatwo będzie ją przeskoczyć.   
\- Nie wiem, czy dam radę. Ale dosyć o mnie, nie po to tutaj przyszedłem. – mruknął odwracając wzrok z powrotem na okno. Odbicie Castiela falowało w szybie, ciepłe światło w miejscu serca rozmazywało się na gładkiej powierzchni. Wciąż nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić – to było tak nierealne i niepokojąco piękne. W jego głowie po raz pierwszy od powrotu z Syrii pojawiła się chęć sięgnięcia po aparat. Jeszcze nieśmiała i delikatna nie potrafiła się przebić przez inne czarne myśli, ale była wyczuwalna.   
\- Chyba już pójdę. Te wszystkie informacje to naprawdę sporo do przetrawienia. Będzie lepiej jak się z tym prześpię i… i wtedy będziemy mogli jeszcze porozmawiać. – ostatnią część zdania niemal wyszeptał, sam się sobie dziwiąc. To brzmiało, jak obietnica kolejnego spotkania, którego tak naprawdę wcale nie miał w planach. Pokręcił lekko głową z niedowierzaniem i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Ubrał się, rzucając jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na Castiela, po czym wyszedł na chłodny, grudniowy wieczór.   
  
Zimno sprawiało mu dziwną przyjemność. Nie mógł doczekać się śniegu, bo po upale Afryki to była tak miła odmiana. Ruszył spacerem przez wąskie uliczki, nie mając ochoty na podróż metrem czy autobusem. Postanowił przejść się i ochłonąć nieco po drodze.   
\- Róże, róże, dla wybranki, dla ukochanej, dla żony czekającej z kolacją! – na jednej z głównych ulic jakiś mężczyzna w grubej kufajce sprzedawał kwiaty. Dean zerknął na niego zaskoczony. O tej porze roku? Czerwone policzki i nos zdradzały, że mężczyzna handlował tutaj już dość długo.   
\- Niechże pan kupi kwiatka, gwarantuję, że dziewczyna się ucieszy, a i pan może na tym skorzystać. – mrugnął do niego facet, widząc, że Dean mu się przygląda.   
Winchester zatarł ręce i podszedł bliżej. Przez chwilę się wahał, ale….  
\- Czy ma pan żółtą? – wskazał na naręcze róż.   
\- Oczywiście, panie kochany, oczywiście. Bardzo dobry wybór. – mężczyzna wyciągnął delikatny, kolczasty kwiatek z bukietu. – Jakaś sprzeczka, pewnie, co?   
\- Sprzeczka?   
\- Tak, więc kupuje pan żółtą różę na pogodzenie się. – mężczyzna przytaknął pewny siebie, pocierając z wierzchu swój zmarznięty nos. – Ten kolor kojarzy się ze wschodem słońca i symbolizuje nowy początek.  
\- Tak, tak, sprzeczka. – odpowiedział Dean, nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusje. Zapłacił i ruszył do domu nieco szybszym krokiem.   
  
Tim MacCarthy, z piersią rozerwaną przez kule i twarzą wykrzywioną nienawiścią szedł do niego zakurzoną drogą. Kopał po drodze z furią kamienie, wzbudzając wokół siebie tumany pyłu.  
\- I co, Winchester? Zostawiłeś mnie tam na drodze? Nie poszedłeś za mną, nie osłoniłeś moich pleców! – popchnął go swoimi silnymi dłońmi, niemalże go przewracając. – Tchórz!  
\- Nie chciałem, Tim, nie chciałem… - mamrotał nieskładnie, ale mężczyzna nie przestawał na niego napierać.   
\- Nie chciałeś?! Myślałem, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi. – warknął podcinając mu nogę i zwalając go na twarde kamienie. – Jesteś tylko bezużytecznym cywilem! Cywil w aucie to jak kobieta na statku – przynosi pecha.   
Mocne kopnięcie wojskowym butem trafiło go w świeżo wyleczone żebro.  
\- Gdyby nie ty nic by się nie wydarzyło.   
Kolejny kopniak.  
\- Gdyby nie twoja chęć fotografowania tego wszystkiego... Co za chory człowiek czerpie przyjemność z oglądania wojny i cierpienia?   
Osłonił głowę rękoma, zasłonił uszy, skulił się w pozycji embrionalnej na ziemi, przyjmując wszystkie ciosy.   
\- Tchórz!   
Uderzenie.  
\- Tchórz!  
Następne.   
W końcu ostatnie uderzenie posłało go w ciemność.   
  
Otworzył oczy i zachłysnął się powietrzem. W uszach słyszał odbijającą się szerokim echem obelgę „tchórz”. Przez chwilę oddychał głęboko, starając się uspokoić. Zapalił lampkę przy łóżku i usiadł, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Spojrzał na swoje ciało – nie było na nim śladów tych uderzeń. Nie czuł żadnego bólu, a powinien! Bo zdecydowanie sobie na to zasłużył.   
Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów z nocnej szafki i podszedł do wielkiego okna. O tej porze Paryż był niezwykle cichy i spokojny, oczywiście na tyle, na ile tak wielkie miasto może być. Sztuczne światła ulicznych lamp rozświetlały ciemność jedynie na poziomie ulic. Cała reszta tonęła w mroku.   
Papieros nie przyniósł obiecanej ulgi. Dean odpalił więc drugiego, zerkając na sufit z nadzieją, że nie włączy się alarm. Dreptał pod oknem, czując się naprawdę okropnie. Podrapał się po udzie bezmyślnie, aż przypomniał sobie słowa Castiela i mocny uścisk jego dłoni na swoim ramieniu. Wbił paznokcie w delikatną skórę i syknął cicho, gdy na krawędzi rozerwanego naskórka pojawiła się kropla krwi. Paradoksalnie poczuł się lepiej. Nie rozumiał jak to działa, ale ulga była ogromna. Ból jest dobry.

 

***

 

Była zaledwie dziesiąta, gdy Castiel z kubkiem kawy w dłoni odpalił swojego małego laptopa. Przejrzał szybko informacje z gazet, pogodę na ten dzień (który i tak zamierzał spędzić w hotelu)… już chciał go zamykać, gdy Skype zapiszczał zdecydowanie zbyt głośno na jego biedne uszy. Kliknął od razu zieloną słuchawkę, a w kamerce pokazał mu się Balthazar. Siedział u siebie na łóżku, w koszuli i swetrze, uśmiechając się znad kubka kawy.   
\- Dzień dobry braciszku.   
\- O co chodzi, Balthazarze? – Spytał zamiast tego, pocierając szczękę i ziewając. – Jeśli znowu zmieniasz miejsce pracy to zostaw mi na razie to mieszkanie w Brnie, spodobało mi się i wrócę za niecały tydzień.   
\- Ty mówisz! – projektant odparł zaskoczony, rozkładając lekko dłonie. Uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Czyli coś się stało, że nie leżysz teraz skulony, odcinając się od świata.   
\- Nie ma to jak rozpoczęcie nowego dnia namową do izolowania się, prawda? – Mruknął pod nosem, dopijając do końca swoją kawę. W odpowiedzi równie mamroczącym tonem Balthazar powiedział coś po arabsku.   
\- Tak, jeszcze tak gadaj. Tym lepiej dla mnie, to się teraz rozłączę…   
\- Castiel. – Ten specyficzny ton i powaga na twarzy zatrzymała palec Casa sunący już po TouchPadzie. – Po prostu się martwimy.   
\- Ja też się o was martwię. Ale jest dziesiąta, a ja mam przed sobą piękny dzień.   
\- Taaaak? Gdzie idziesz?  
\- Do restauracji na dole i z powrotem. Wczoraj zamówiłem pizzę i wszyscy byli zdziwieni. – Balthazar tak długo się śmiał, że Novak w końcu po prostu się rozłączył.  
Co było takiego śmiesznego w pizzy za dziesięć Euro w miejscu, gdzie za noc płaci się blisko czterysta?

 

\- Umówiłeś się na dzisiaj z Deanem? – Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania ze strony nieznanego mu numeru dzwoniącego.   
\- Gen – mruknął jedynie zaskoczony, oblizując zaraz suche usta. – Nie, nie umówiłem. Nie ma chyba powodu.   
\- Jesteście idiotami, ale z drugiej strony tym lepiej dla mnie. Kup coś do jedzenia i zrób mi porządny, zagraniczny obiad, jasne? – Słyszał jak się uśmiecha, jak pewnie rozgląda się po mieszkaniu w obawie czy ktoś jej nie usłyszał.   
\- Zachcianki kobiety w ciąży?  
\- Cas, ja prawie rodzę, a ty śmiesz żartować?  
\- Będę za około godzinę.

 

Pojawił się u niej równo po godzinie z siatkami zakupów. Gdy tak szedł, to jeszcze czuł lekkość, jakąś beztroskę… Wraz z przekroczeniem progu mieszkania Winchesterów coś jak kamień zaciążył mu w żołądku. Spojrzał na uśmiechniętą, spokojną Gen, która opierała się właśnie o ścianę przy salonie.   
\- Hej, Castielu – powiedziała, łagodnie i po chwili przytuliła go, całując w policzek. Cas nadzwyczaj ostrożnie oddał uścisk, po chwili gładząc brzuch.   
\- Widzę, że jednak się postaraliście, co? Chłopak czy…  
\- Dziewczynka. Nadal trwają kłótnie nad imieniem. – Zaśmiała się cicho i poprowadziła go do salonu. Zakupy zostały położone na stole w kuchni i na razie o nich zapomniano.   
\- Jak się trzymasz? – Spytała, biorąc jego dłonie w swoje, o wiele drobniejsze. Przesunęła palcem po bliźnie na prawym kciuku.   
\- To ja powinienem zadać to pytanie. Ja nie mam w brzuchu małego łosia – przekrzywił lekko głowę. Widząc, jak ta nadal mu się przygląda, westchnął cicho. – „Sądzisz, że wszechświat walczy o dusze, by były razem?”.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że znasz Allana Poe. – Mruknęła, ściskając lekko nadal trzymane dłonie. – Ale tak, sądzę, że tak. Nie bez powodu Dean tutaj wrócił, ja zadzwoniłam po ciebie, wykradając numer od mojego męża, dziecko akurat ma przyjść na świat, Izzy chyba znalazła sobie przyszłego chłopaka i… Oh, Cas, oczywiście, że wszechświat o to walczy. O każdą parę i każdą miłość, jaka jest możliwa!   
\- Ciąża naprawdę zmienia twoje nastawienie do wszystkiego, prawda?   
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak – jęknęła, wyciągając nogi do przodu i wzdychając. – Ale naprawdę Cas… jeśli nie wszechświat, to wy musicie o siebie zawalczyć.   
\- Pójdę zrobić ten obiad… - mruknął, podnosząc się z kanapy i mrugając jeszcze do Gen. – A ty w tym czasie możesz mi opowiedzieć, co słychać u mojej uczennicy.

  
Więc Gen opowiadała, gdy Cas przygotowywał paprykę, a później dodatki. W końcu nastawił piekarnik na odpowiednią temperaturę, po czym wstawił nadziane pomidory i kilka papryk do środka.

Kolejną godzinę spędzili na przeglądaniu kanałów muzycznych oraz z pokazami mody. Zatrzymali się akurat na pierwszym, gdy drzwi skrzypnęły cicho.   
\- Ale mówię ci… Chińszczyzna będzie najlepsza, bo lodówka świeci pustkami –to Sam właśnie coś komuś tłumaczył. Cas poczuł, jak żołądek fika mu koziołka, gdy kolejnym głosem okazała się przyjemna dla ucha chrypka:  
\- Nie, Sammy. Chińszczyznę przerabiałem miliony razy i mam dość. Ale hamburgery można zjeść zawsze!   
\- Ale Gen musi zjeść zdrowo.   
\- To jej oddam sałatę.   
\- Ja sobie poradzę – odparła głośno Gen, wychylając się przez oparcie i patrząc jak bracia wchodzą do salonu. – Castiel zrobił pyszne nadziewane papryki.

 

Obaj z Samem zatrzymali się na progu pokoju całkowicie zaskoczeni. Oczywiście, że Gen sprowadziła tutaj Castiela! Dean mógł się tego domyślić. Natomiast Sam miał niespodziankę dwa razy większą, bo nie miał pojęcia o jego powrocie do Paryża. Nie trzeba mu było wiele, by domyślić się, co jest powodem tego powrotu. A raczej kto. Powód stał po jego prawej stronie, zesztywniały z wrażenia.  
Łoś rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na Deana, żeby zobaczyć reakcję, jednak jego mina nie przedstawiała żadnych emocji. Wyraz twarzy nie uległ zmianie. Mimo, że Sam nie był zachwycony ponownym pojawieniem się tutaj Castiela (bał się, że Dean znowu może na tym ucierpieć), to jak dobry gospodarz wszedł do środka, tradycyjnie witając się z Castielem całusem w policzek.   
\- Dzień dobry. - rzucił, poprawiając nerwowo włosy. - Co tutaj robisz, Cas?   
\- W końcu wymogliśmy na nim obietnicę, że jak kiedyś znowu pojawi się w Paryżu to musi nas odwiedzić, prawda? - to Gen uśmiechnęła się uroczo do męża, a ten pokręcił jedynie głową, całując ją w czoło.   
Dean poszedł w ślad Sama, a więc podszedł do gościa i nachylił się do jego policzka. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle dotknął ustami jego skóry. Jednak taka bliskość była dla niego zbyt intymna i trudna. Szybko się odsunął, siadając na drugim końcu kanapy.   
\- W takim razie Cas się chyba nie obrazi jak poczęstujemy się resztą jego obiadu? - Łoś poklepał się lekko po brzuchu.  
\- Ja podgrzeję. - Dean rzucił się do kuchni, żeby chociaż na chwilę opuścić towarzystwo. W kuchni oparł się o blat i głęboko odetchnął. Widzieć go znowu, tutaj, w tym mieszkaniu... to było po prostu za dużo. Nastawił wodę i przygotował dzbanek herbaty. Wszystko, byle tylko nie musieć wracać do tej trudnej rozmowy.   
  
Wreszcie nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać. Zaniósł wszystko na stolik w salonie i zaczął jeść, przysłuchując się jedynie, o czym mowa.   
Oczywiście, Castiel opowiadał, co robił w okresie po opuszczeniu Paryża ostatnim razem.   
Wspominał właśnie o Chicago, o tym jak dostał pracę na uniwersytecie i całkiem nieźle sobie radził.   
\- Dean też był w tym czasie w Ameryce, prawda? - Gen próbowała włączyć szwagra do rozmowy.   
\- O nie, ja pojechałem tam kilka miesięcy później. - mruknął znad talerza.  
Zapadła chwilowa cisza, gdy wszyscy wpatrzyli się w niego. Dopiero po krótkiej, niezręcznej chwili uświadomił sobie, że Castiel nie powiedział, kiedy dokładnie pojawił się w Chicago. Wiedział to jedynie Dean, za sprawą niefortunnej rozmowy telefonicznej, którą przeprowadzili w Sylwestra.   
Rzucił brunetowi spanikowane spojrzenie, po czym wreszcie otworzył usta, jakby chcąc zatrzeć to dziwne wrażenie.   
\- Byłem w Kansas, odwiedzałem rodzinne groby... - mruknął, a to wcale nie poprawiło atmosfery.

 

Wydawało się, jakby tylko Gen wynosiła z tych pogaduszek jakąś radość. Namawiała do rozmowy to Deana, to po chwili Castiela. Gdy tylko próbowała nawiązać między nimi konwersację, prawie od razu milkli. Co raz któryś z nich po prostu zamykał dany temat, nie czekając na wypowiedzenie się drugiego w tej samej sprawie.   
Sam siedział naprzeciwko Castiela, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną zaciekawienia oraz jakiejś niechęci. Ten spuszczał co chwilę wzrok i przysuwał do ust kubek z herbatą, byle tylko się czymś zająć. Sprawa z Deanem… to było już coś innego. To był Dean, ten sam młody chłopak, chociaż teraz wydawał się trochę postarzeć po tym wszystkim… ale to był on. Sam za to… Cas nie mógł nadal wyjść z przekonania, że to mały chłopiec, który stara się jak może odwdzięczyć się bratu za wszystko i teraz dzielnie stara się go bronić.   
\- Halo? – Gen odebrała telefon i uśmiechnęła się zaraz. – Hej, Izzy. Nie, jasne, rozumiem… Dużo pracy, co? Próby? Oh, nic nie mówiłaś… - spojrzała po wszystkich zgromadzonych, po czym mruknęła potakująco. – Tak, tak sądzę… Największy problem może być ze mną. Sama dobrze wiesz, że niedługo mam termin i… jasne, oczywiście, że będę przy ekranie! To do zobaczenia, tak, papa – odłożyła telefon i spojrzała na resztę towarzystwa.   
\- A więc… Nasza Izzy ma jutro występ. Ma dwie, dwuosobowe wejściówki… Ja nie pójdę, więc Sam, będziesz musiał poradzić sobie z Deanem. Dean… ty także masz dwuosobową wejściówkę – zauważyła, bardzo dokładnie wymawiając przedostatnie słowo.   
\- Ja… nie trzeba się mną kłopotać. Zawitałem tu na chwilę i… późno się zrobiło – mruknął Castiel, czując jak obaj Winchesterowie od razu zaczynają się krzywić. No tak, tego brakowało, by Dean zaprosił Castiela na występ. – Zaraz znowu będę musiał się pakować i… wylecieć z powrotem do Brna. – Wstał, drapiąc się nerwowo po policzku i po chwili całując Gen w czoło. – Dziękuję za gościnę.   
\- Cas, przyjeżdżaj kiedy chcesz. Prawda, kochanie? – Spytała, unosząc jedną brew i patrząc na Łosia. Ten zaledwie musnął ustami policzek drugiego mężczyzny i mruknął nieskładne potwierdzenie.   
Castiela już nazbyt bolała ta wizyta, więc jedynie skinął głową Deanowi i ruszył do korytarzyka po płaszcz.   
\- Idź – szepnęła Gen, marszcząc brwi i stopą lekko kopiąc go w goleń. Ku jej zadowoleniu Dean podniósł się i z niepewną miną ruszył do ich gościa.   
\- Nie musisz tego robić – mruknął Cas, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Nakładając płaszcz, zrobił krok do przodu, a odległość między nimi gwałtownie się zmniejszyła. Na ścianie obok wisiało małe, okrągłe lustro, przestawiające teraz Deana i błękitną plamę w kształcie głowy i ramion.  
Nie był pewny czy się przesłyszał, ale Dean odpowiedział „ale chcę” i pochylił się, muskając jego policzek ustami. Po chwili Cas był za drzwiami i schodził w dół. Zamrugał, myśląc co dokładnie się wydarzyło.

 

\- Gen, co ty robisz? - syknął cicho Sam, gdy Dean zniknął w przedpokoju z Castielem. - Chcesz żeby to się powtórzyło? Znowu? Sama słyszałaś, że on zaraz wyjeżdża. To bardzo niespokojny człowiek, nie sądzę, żeby był odpowiedni dla Deana... on teraz potrzebuje spokoju, wyciszenia i...  
\- Kochanie. - kobieta rzuciła bardzo stanowczo, zamykając mu usta. - Najgorsze, co może teraz robić to siedzieć bezczynnie i zatapiać się w złych wspomnieniach. Musimy go ruszyć z domu, sprawić, żeby znowu zaczął czuć coś innego. Nawet jeśli to będzie z początku bolesne to Castiel...  
\- Ekhem. - Dean odchrząknął głośno, wracając do pokoju i przerywając im tę krótką rozmowę.   
\- Nadal myślę, że Izzy z pewnością mogłaby dać Castielowi jego własną wejściówkę. - mruknął Łoś, nieco obrażony, szukając poparcia u Deana.  
\- Co za różnica? - machnął ręką jego starszy brat. - I tak siedziałby na krześle koło nas, a jak się okazuje żaden z nas nie ma osoby towarzyszącej. Zresztą, wyobraźcie sobie radość Izzy z takiej niespodzianki.  
To był argument nie do pokonania. 

 

Wieczorem sięgnął po aparat, jeden ze starszych modeli, którego już od dawna nie używał. W sprzęt trzeba było co chwilę inwestować, bo rynek i technologie zmieniały się naprawdę szybko. Jego najnowszy sprzęt został zniszczony w Syrii, a po powrocie nie miał jakoś ochoty na nowy zakup. Jednak wypadałoby sfotografować jutro Izzy na jej pierwszym, większym koncercie, prawda?   
Rzucił okiem na karty pamięci. Przywiózł ze sobą z wojny kilka z nich, zapełnionych zdjęciami z początku jego misji. Gdy go porwano cały jego dobytek, który zostawił w bazie, był przetrzymywany przez wojsko. Ostatecznie oddano mu wszystko, łącznie z zapomnianymi fotografiami.   
Kiedyś i tak musiałby to zrobić.   
Włączył laptopa i jego oczom ukazały się zaraz zdjęcia z samolotu, potem zdjęcia bazy wojskowej, zdjęcia kumpli... uśmiechnięty Tim MacCarthy pozował z karabinem przy pancernym samochodzie. Przechodzący z tyłu żołnierz, chyba Stevenson, pokazuje nagi tyłek. Typowe, wojskowe żarciki.   
Dean wbijał sobie paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, ściskając tym mocniej, im dłużej przeglądał zdjęcia. Wreszcie wszystko było uporządkowane w odpowiednich folderach, poprawiona kolorystyka i kadrowanie. Wystarczyło wybrać kilka i wysłać do gazet, a może nawet na jakiś konkurs. Na razie jednak wyłączył komputer i poszedł umyć zakrwawione ręce. 


	27. Rodzina w muzyce

Castiel naprawdę nie był pewny tego, czy Dean powiedział, że z nim pójdzie. Dla pewności koło jedenastej przeszedł się w miejsce, które Balthazar określił jako jego „francuskie gniazdko”. Służba. Przywitała go SŁUŻBA jego braciszka. I okazało się, że wiedzą kim jest: kuzynem pana Starka – to oczywiste. Podano mu przy okazji kawę i świeże pieczywo, a młody chłopak wyprowadził na ulicę piękny samochód, kładąc Castielowi kluczyki przy filiżance kawy. Zaraz też przyszły dwie dziewczyny z miarkami i okazało się, że (jakimś cudem) Balthazar zrobił kilka garniturów właśnie w takich wymiarach. Był beżowy, kolorem przypominał trochę znoszony trencz Castiela, który został w Brnie z innymi rzeczami. Zamiast proponowanego, prawie czarnego krawatu, odparł, że ma własny. Nieważne jaki kolor garnituru: zostawał przy swoim ukochanym, granatowym krawacie. Niepewny jak ma się zachować, podziękował za wszystko i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Paryż wydawał się teraz trochę milszy. 

***

\- Przyszłaś dość późno – zauważył Hermes, przekładając duży kawałek tiulu przez ramię i po chwili przybierając pozę cezara. Spojrzał na Izzy i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nawet się uśmiechnęła. – Co to za okazja, że jedna z wyższych rangą projektantek i do tego tak idealnych, spóźnia się w normalny dzień?  
\- Trzy słowa: studia, ubranie i próby. – Odpowiedziała, kładąc torebkę na biurku i po chwili patrząc na blondyna. – Dla ciebie też trzy: wracaj do pracy. – Może była ostrzejsza niż zwykle, ale miała prawdziwe urwanie głowy. Hermes wydawał się to przyjąć ze spokojem, a nawet dziwnym zadowoleniem, że zwróciła się do niego jakkolwiek, ale nie „vous”. 

***

\- Hej, Gen, ty z pewnością masz numer Castiela, prawda? - zapytał, zacinając się lekko przy jego imieniu. - Chcę mu przypomnieć o dzisiejszym koncercie. Albo wiesz co? Ty możesz to zrobić. Napisz mu, że...  
\- Dean. - kobieta przerwała mu niecierpliwie. - Na miejscu też będziecie musieli jakoś się odnaleźć żeby razem przejść przez bramkę. Nie sądzisz, że byłoby wygodniej, gdybyście porozumiewali się bez pośredników?   
\- No dobrze. Wyślij mi ten numer sms-em. - poddał się, a Gen uśmiechnęła się lekko po drugiej stronie telefonu. - Dzięki. Zajechać po Sama wieczorem?   
\- Nie. Pojedzie prosto z pracy.   
\- Będziesz siedzieć cały dzień sama? - zapytał zaskoczony. - Może byłoby lepiej, gdybym z tobą został? Sam mógłby iść z Castielem...  
\- Daj spokój. - zaśmiała się. - Mam też innych znajomych, wiesz? Zaprosiłam do siebie Jeannette.   
\- W takim razie miłych pogaduszek. - mruknął, rozłączając się. Czyli nie ma wyboru.

Wysłał wiadomość do Castiela, określając, gdzie i kiedy mają się spotkać. Piętnaście minut przed koncertem przy wejściu. To chyba odpowiednia pora?   
Zerknął do swojej szafy i sięgnął po dawno nieużywany garnitur. Przymierzył go i stanął przed lustrem. Zdecydowanie za luźny, materiał odstawał nieco w barkach i na klatce piersiowej, gdy zapiął guzik. Zdaje się, że Dean stracił sporo kilogramów. Powinien zacząć chodzić na siłownię, żeby wrócić do poprzedniej formy.   
Wreszcie westchnął ciężko, poprawiając krawat. Lepiej nie będzie. Zamówił taksówkę, dzwoniąc pod numer zapisany krzywym pismem na jednej z rzadko używanych wizytówek w jego portfelu. Czekając na transport rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na żółtą różę, stojącą w wazonie. Całkiem się już otworzyła, ale jeszcze nie zaczęła przekwitać. Wziął kwiatek ze sobą z zamiarem wręczenia go Izzy po występie.

***

Przy czwartej próbie na Skype, postanowiła poświęcić trochę pieniędzy i zadzwonić na komórkę. Połączenia Francja – Czechy pewnie nie należały do najtańszych… ale czego się nie robi dla rodziny?   
\- Izzy? Co się stało? Trema cię zjadła? – Zaśmiał się Stark, spoglądając na zegarek. W Paryżu była już pewnie szesnasta, czyli za dwie godziny miał się zacząć występ młodej.   
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu… Sądzę, że też powinieneś pojawić się na filmiku. – W odpowiedzi usłyszała ciężkie westchnięcie. – Balthazarze, dobrze wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie jak rodzina…   
\- Słyszalna, rozpoznawalna rodzina, skarbie. Nie mogę pojawić się na tych zdjęciach. Uwierz, nie masz ochoty mieć tylu reporterów na karku, plotek i innych spraw… Poza tym zaraz czepialiby się, że do pracy przyjmuję tylko rodzinę i znajomych, a dobrze wiesz, że tak nie jest.  
\- No tak, bo jeszcze przyjmujesz swoich kochanków i kochanki – burknęła, a Balthazar się roześmiał.  
\- Powodzenia na koncercie, mała. Winchesterowie będą zachwyceni. Muszę kończyć projekt więc…  
\- Tak, tak… pa. Ale… będziesz oglądał?  
\- Znajdę to w telewizji lub Internecie. Ale tak, będę. Niestety nie mogłem dzisiaj przyjechać…   
\- Wiem, praca. Do usłyszenia – mruknęła i się rozłączyła, wzdychając cicho. Siedziała w pracy. Na drzwiach wisiała już jej sukienka, na biurku przygotowana płyta z filmikiem i nuty. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Zaliczenie semestralne… że też był już grudzień. 

***

Winchester pojechał na halę koncertową uczelni Izzy. Stanął w wyznaczonym miejscu, czując się przez moment zupełnie tak, jak przed laty. Czekał na Castiela w jakimś zupełnie nie znanym mu miejscu, które mieli razem odwiedzić. Poczuł coś na kształt nerwowego podekscytowania nową przygodą.   
Rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu znajomej, czarnej czupryny. Gdy w końcu go dostrzegł serce fiknęło mu koziołka. Castiel wyglądał tak doskonale - naprawdę nie postarzał się nawet o dzień, a dobrze skrojony (i widocznie drogi) garnitur uwydatniał wszystkie zalety jego ciała.   
\- Cześć. - mruknął zachrypniętym głosem Dean, gdy ich oczy się spotkały. - Gotowy?  
\- Gotowy – uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi Cas, a jego wzrok ześlizgnął się na żółtą różę w dłoni Winchestera. Spojrzał niepewnie w zielone oczy i zaraz zaczął mówić coś o tym, żeby już weszli. 

Dookoła był tłum ludzi, ale dość szybko znaleźli wysokiego Sama w ciemnej koszuli i jaśniejszej marynarce. Szedł sam, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach i także się za nimi rozglądając.   
Przy drzwiach, gdy byli już we trójkę i chcieli wejść, zauważyli, że ktoś kłóci się z ochroną. Młody chłopak, może dwa lata starszy od Izzy, próbował wejść bez biletu, mówiąc, że z nią pracuje.   
\- Hej – ku zdziwieniu ludzi dookoła, Sam sięgnął do jego ramienia i go do siebie odwrócił. – Ty jesteś Edmund, prawda? Ten, którego Bal… Który pracuje z Izzy, prawda?   
\- Pan Sam – wydukał zaskoczony, wyciągając dłoń. – Tak, to ja… Nie mam wejściówki, a wiem, że Izzy zależy na tym występie i…   
\- Pójdziesz więc z nami. To mój brat, Dean, a to Castiel. – Przedstawił ich szybko, nie będąc pewnym jak przedstawić Castiela. Nie mieli jednak na to czasu, bo gderliwe głosy starszych ludzi za nimi szybko spowodowały, że musieli pospiesznie wejść do wielkiej sali.   
Zajęli miejsca gdzieś na środku, zgodnie z biletami. Edmund, Sam, Dean, a na końcu Castiel.   
Kobieta w długiej, czarnej sukni wyszła na scenę wraz z rozbłyśnięciem reflektorów.   
\- Panie i Panowie, rodzice, dziadkowie, przyjaciele… z radością przedstawiamy wam występy semestralne naszych najlepszych studentów – zaczęła, zaczynając później wyjaśniać, o co chodzi, kto będzie występował oraz – co chyba nikogo nie zdziwiło – czemu kolejne pokolenia nadal powinny wybierać tę uczelnię. 

Castiel, siedząc obok Deana, zauważył, jak ten co raz sięga po aparat. Miał przy sobie aparat! Starszej daty, w czarnym, normalnym pokrowcu. Ale jednak coś robił. Castiel niekiedy zaglądał na internetowe portfolio Deana, gdzie zwykle pojawiały się nowe zdjęcia, ale od czasu wojny nic nowego się nie pojawiło. Cas słusznie obawiał się, że ten rzucił już fotografię. Tutaj jednak przywitał się z miłym zaskoczeniem - Dean zaczynał odżywać.   
Kolejny występ się skończył, a wraz z ostatnimi dźwiękami skrzypiec pokazało się na ekranie zdjęcie zbożowych pól. Kurtyna opadła, a kobieta w czarnej sukni zapowiedziała już ostatni występ.   
\- Isabelle Elliot, studentka pierwszego roku zagra i zaśpiewa „Stay With Me”. Temat, który został dla niej wylosowany to „Rodzina w muzyce”. 

Guess it's true,  
I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave,  
Will you hold my hand?

Wraz z pierwszymi słowami piosenki I dźwiękami fortepianu, kurtyna szybko podniosła się do góry. Na ekranie pokazała się mała, uśmiechnięta brunetka, w objęciach niskiej szatynki o orzechowych oczach. Kolejne zdjęcia, gdy Izzy powoli dorastała, a jej matka wydawała się coraz bardziej zmęczona. Jedno ze zdjęć było zrobione przez kogoś innego, gdy to Izzy spała przy szpitalnym łóżku, w którym leżała jej matka. Castiel przełknął ciężko ślinę. Wiedział, jak było to wtedy trudne dla dziewczyny i podejrzewał, jak ciężko jest jej teraz to pokazywać. Jednak… to były już ostatnie zdjęcia z jej matką. A piosenka na dobre się nie zaczęła, co więc dziewczyna chce pokazać dalej? 

Dean, który od początku koncertu siedział jak na szpilkach, bojąc się poruszyć (groziło to przypadkowym dotykiem kolan lub dłoni z jego sąsiadem, a tego wolał uniknąć), naprawdę zainteresował się tym, co się dzieje na scenie dopiero, gdy pojawiła się na niej Izzy. Dziewczyna oczywiście wyglądała olśniewająco, a w porównaniu ze zdjęciami, które zaczęły pojawiać się w tle... cóż, widać było jak bardzo dorosła. To nie była ta sama, przestraszona i zapłakana dziewczynka, którą spotkał w noc śmierci jej matki. Wydoroślała stanowczo zbyt szybko. 

Oh, want you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Ubrana w granatową sukienkę ze srebrną koronką, gdy jej włosy były spięte do góry, odsłaniając długą, jasną szyję. Uśmiechała się – to Cas dostrzegał nawet stąd. Zbyt często ją obserwował, zbyt dobrze znał jej odruchy, by nie rozróżnić tego lekkiego uniesienia kącików ust. Spojrzał znowu na ekran w momencie, gdy ostatnie zdjęcie ze szpitala zmieniło się na inne.   
Był na nim on. Nachylał się do fortepianu, najwidoczniej ucząc ją kolejnych rzeczy. Później kolejne: gdy stał w tłumie w czasie zebrania rodziców w szkole. Jeszcze kolejne, zrobione nie miał pojęcia przez kogo, w jakiś zimowy dzień, gdy stali przytuleni na przystanku.   
Stare zdjęcia pokazywały go takim, jakim Dean go pamiętał z dawnych czasów - współczującym, kochającym i po prostu niesamowicie dobrym dla wszystkich wkoło. Prawdę mówiąc, Dean jakoś o tym zapomniał, przestało mu się to rzucać w oczy ukryte pod warstwą żalu i zgorzknienia.   
Zerknął ukradkiem na Castiela - był niesamowicie wzruszony i... miał łzy w oczach. On, który na świecie przeżył już tyle lat i tyle rzeczy widział! Wciąż potrafił odczuwać i okazywać tak szczere emocje, że samego Deana też to trochę poruszyło. Na początku nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować, w końcu jednak uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz i poklepał bruneta uspokajająco po ramieniu. 

Why am I so emotional?  
No it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down, I know this never works  
But you can lay with me,  
So it doesn't hurt

Kolejne zdjęcia, co raz przewijający się fortepian. Kilka selfie, na których w oczy rzucał się podobny kolor ich tęczówek. Naprawdę wyglądali jak rodzina…   
Castiel przyłożył sobie dłoń do ust. To było tak piękne, a z drugiej strony tak niespodziewane.   
Gdy Izzy śpiewała teraz refren trzy razy pod rząd, na ekranie pojawiały się zdjęcia remontowanego mieszkania na zmianę z filmikami i zdjęciami, które wysyłał jej Cas. Później pojawiły się zdjęcia z Turcji, które robił Balthazar. Na plaży, w mieście, przy stole. 

\- But darling, stay with me – zaśpiewała jeszcze cicho, przestając grać. Zaszumiało cicho, gdy puszczono filmik z dźwiękiem. Castiel na ekranie spojrzał prosto w kamerkę, a teraz wydawało się jakby na widownię. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, nieśmiało, a niebieskie oczy skrzyły się od łez.   
\- Hej, Izzy. Tak to jest, jak coś się kończy. Ale będzie dobrze… Kocham cię, mała, pamiętaj o tym – powiedział, po czym sięgnął do przodu i wyłączył kamerkę.   
Prawdziwy Castiel, który siedział na widowni zamknął oczy, dając łzom popłynąć po policzkach. Po chwili poczuł, jak jakaś dłoń spoczywa mu na ramieniu. To Dean nachylał się do niego i delikatnie się uśmiechał. Uśmiechał się!   
\- Nie bądź beksą – usłyszał jeszcze, zanim ciszy nie przerwały oklaski ludzi. Niektórzy płakali, inni śmiali się. Cas, podnosząc głowę, widział, jak Hermes pierwszy wstaje z miejsca i klaszcze wraz z kolejnymi, podnoszącymi się z siedzeń ludźmi. Cała ich czwórka wstała, klaszcząc i wiwatując. 

\- Emocje, prawda? – Spytała prowadząca, gdy kurtyna już opadła. – Dziękujemy za przybycie, a teraz proszę, przejdźmy do sali obok i przywitajmy się z naszymi utalentowanymi studentami.   
Nie było trudno odnaleźć dziewczynę, przy której nie stał wianek rodziny. Izzy trzymała szklankę z sokiem, opierając się o ścianę i patrząc po innych. Czekała na spotkanie Deana i Sama, ale nikogo więcej. Najpierw dojrzała Łosia – to oczywiste. Pomachała do niego, po czym jej wzrok padł na uśmiechniętego lekko Deana, a później… nie, to niemożliwe.   
\- Castiel! – Krzyknęła, odstawiając szybko szklankę i biegnąc do bruneta. Rzuciła mu się w ramiona, a on uniósł ją i okręcił dookoła. – Nie wiedziałam, że przyjedziesz! Czemu mnie nie poinformowałeś, idioto?!   
\- Cicho, cicho – zaśmiał się, chowając nos w jej włosach i zamykając oczy. – Chciałem zrobić niespodziankę, ale ty zrobiłaś mi większą…   
\- Nawet ten dupek, Balthazar mi nic nie powiedział. Drań – mruknęła i po chwili dostrzegła jeszcze jedną parę oczu wpatrujących się w nią. – Edmund?   
\- Cześć, piękna – uśmiechnął się do niej, poprawiając jasne włosy. – Nie wspomniałaś, że masz tak młodego ojca. – Spojrzał na Castiela, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. – Zaczynam wątpić, czy gdziekolwiek cię ze mną puści.

\- Mój drogi chłopcze, nawet jak on się zgodzi to musisz jeszcze przekonać mnie. - wskazał na siebie Dean, po czym kiwnął w stronę swojego brata. - I jego. - Po chwili zastanowienia dodał - I Balthazara.   
\- Dean, nie zrzędź jak stara baba. - zaśmiał się Łoś stukając go w ramię. - Nie pamiętasz już, jak to było?   
\- Pamiętam, właśnie dlatego to mówię! - oburzył się lekko, podchodząc do Izzy, aby także mocno ją objąć - Gratulacje. To był przepiękny występ.  
\- Dla mnie? - zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna przyjmując od niego żółtą różę, dygając lekko. - Dziękuję.   
\- Słuchajcie, myślę, że nie możemy się tak od razu rozstać, a Gen pewnie też z pewnością chciałaby osobiście pogratulować Izzy, więc zapraszam wszystkich na lampkę wina. Co wy na to? - Sam rozejrzał się po wszystkich twarzach. Castiel wyglądał, jakby był w rozterce i pragnął uciec, ale Łoś posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, mówiące, że także jest tam mile widziany. W końcu Gen by mu tego nie wybaczyła.  
\- To ja już może pójdę. - odezwał się Hermes, szurając w tył swoimi butami za skrzydełkami. - Nie chcę przeszkadzać i...  
\- Bzdura! - żachnął się Sammy, łapiąc go za ramię jak niesfornego ucznia. - Musisz jechać.   
\- Nie zmieścimy się wszyscy w twoim mikroskopijnym samochodzie. - odezwał się Dean, szybko licząc zgromadzonych. - Przejadę się taksówką.   
\- Nie ma potrzeby, Dean. - zaoponował Castiel. - Jestem samochodem, więc na pewno się pomieścimy. 

\- Wow! - Hermesowi opadła szczęka, gdy stanęli przed autem bruneta. Było naprawdę wypasione, z takimi pojazdami młodzież robiła sobie zdjęcia na ulicy. Lśniąca karoseria, przyjemne mruczenie silnika, nowoczesne wnętrze.... Dean i Sam również byli w niezłym szoku.   
\- To co, młodzież jedzie z Castielem? - rzucił Sam, widząc jak bardzo chłopakowi na tym zależy. Nie trzeba wspominać, że on też wolałby mieć Deana przy sobie. Dla bezpieczeństwa.

\- Moje gratulacje, kochanie! - Gen zawołała uradowana, gdy tylko Izzy pojawiła się w progu. Zaraz jednak przekrzywiła głowę, zaskoczona, widząc czterech mężczyzn pakujących się do jej salonu. - Całe szczęście Jeannette przyniosła dużo słodyczy. - mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do wysokiej, rudowłosej dziewczyny z długim warkoczem.  
Chwilę później wszyscy siedzieli już, gdzie się tylko dało w maleńkim pokoiku. Izzy z Hermesem zajęli we dwójkę fotel, Sam, Gen i Jeannette kanapę, a Cas i Dean spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, po czym usiedli na podłodze pod telewizorem. Sammy rozlał wino do kieliszków i wszyscy wznieśli toast za sukces, jaki tego wieczoru udało się odnieść Izzy.   
\- Za Isabelle. - uśmiechnął się Cas, a Dean spojrzał na niego z czystym zdumieniem wypisanym na twarzy.   
\- Isabelle?   
\- Tak się nazywam. - zachichotała dziewczyna. - Izzy to tylko skrót.   
\- Och. 

Wesoły śmiech rozległ się po całym saloniku i jego wybuchy rozlegały się jeszcze przez długi czas.   
\- Opowiadajcie, jak było. - to Gen poprawiła sobie poduszkę pod plecami, wpatrując się wyczekująco w całą grupkę.   
\- Izzy wyszła na scenę jako ostatnia. - ku jej zdumieniu jako pierwszy odezwał się Hermes - Dlatego, że była najlepsza. Grała piosenkę Sama Smitha, a w tle były zdjęcia rodziny: jej mamy i Castiela. Cała widownia płakała.  
\- Zwłaszcza Cas. - zaśmiał się Dean, a wesołe ogniki pojawiły się w zielonych oczach. Miał ochotę szturchnąć go przyjacielsko w bok, ale powstrzymał się przed tym ruchem, zamiast tego popijając kolejny łyk wina. - Totalnie się rozkleił.  
\- Dzięki za przypominanie mi o tym drobnym upokorzeniu. – ten mruknął w odpowiedzi, chowając się zaraz za kieliszkiem wina.   
\- Ależ jakie to upokorzenie. W końcu ojciec ma prawo wtedy płakać – żachnął się Ed, wyciągając nogi do przodu i zerkając na rozbawione towarzystwo. – Co?   
\- Cas nie jest moim biologicznym ojcem – mruknęła Izzy, upijając ostrożnie wina by zostawić na szkle jak najmniej szminki. – Od wielu lat jest moim opiekunem i nauczył mnie grać na pianinie.   
\- Oh… przepraszam… ja nie wiedziałem…   
\- Podejrzewam, że wszyscy na widowni sądzili to samo. Jesteście naprawdę podobni – zauważyła Gen, uśmiechając się do Castiela. Ten wzruszył lekko ramionami.   
\- Byłoby miło mieć taką córkę – powiedział, a Izzy schowała się za plecami Hermesa.   
\- Ile słodkości w powietrzu – zagruchała Gen, łapiąc Sama za dłoń i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. – To co, Sammy? Nasza mała też będzie grać? Castielu, zająłbyś się doszkalaniem jej? Wiesz przecież, że zawsze możesz tu przyjechać – mocniej ścisnęła ramię męża, gdy poczuła jak ten cały się spina.   
\- Dziękuję. – Mruknął i zauważył jak przygląda mu się przyjaciółka gospodyni. Przekrzywił lekko głowę, myśląc dlaczego kojarzy jej twarz. 

Dobre trzy godziny przechodzili z tematu do tematu i przez kolejne butelki i rodzaje wina. Dean zrobił się bardziej otwarty, możliwe, że potrzebował jeszcze kilku takich spotkań by wrócić do dawnej postaci duszy towarzystwa, ale i tak było widać poprawę. Hermes i Izzy powoli zaczynali odpadać: w końcu oboje pracowali od rana jeszcze w domu mody, a teraz tyle emocji…   
\- Jakie malutkie dzieci – zachichotała Gen, wtulając się w Sama. – Będzie trzeba zrobić im gdzieś tutaj miejsce…   
\- Poodwożę ich – powiedział Cas, wstając i przeciągając się lekko. Nałożył znowu beżową marynarkę, spoglądając na Deana, który rozglądał się niepewnie. Jakby brak jego postaci obok wywołał w nim niepokój. Winchester był już trochę podpity, ale co się dziwić? Wypili naprawdę dużo wina. Pomógł wstać Deanowi, a ten uśmiechnął się lekko do Gen.   
\- Ja też już będę się zbierał…   
\- Ciebie też odwiozę – odparł mimowolnie Cas, podchodząc do młodzieży i delikatnie klepiąc ich po policzkach. – Wstajemy, wstajemy. Musicie wrócić do domu, co nie? 

Po małym zamieszaniu jakie zazwyczaj panuje przy zbieraniu się do wyjścia i żegnaniu się, Castiel otrzymał ostre, mało przychylne spojrzenie od Sama i pełen radości, czuły uśmiech Gen. Pożegnał się z nimi, po czym podszedł do drugiej kobiety.  
\- Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że cię znam? – Spytał cicho, gdy nachylał się do jej policzka.   
\- Bo może mnie znasz – mruknęła, oddając zaraz pocałunek w policzek. Przesunęła kciukiem po jego policzku, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. – Tylko najwidoczniej nie pamiętasz… - szepnęła, zawracając do salonu.   
Patrzył za nią chwilę, po czym sprawdził czy wszyscy są już gotowi. We czwórkę zeszli na dół i wsiedli do samochodu. Na przednich on i Dean, z tyłu Izzy i Hermes. Ten ostatni oczywiście próbował coś wymyślić, żeby może spędzić jeszcze więcej czasu z dziewczyną, ale ta była nieugięta i nie pozwoliła wpaść do siebie na jeszcze jedną lampkę wina.   
\- Moja dziewczyna – zaśmiał się Cas, całując ją w czoło i otwierając jej drzwi do klatki schodowej. – Zadzwonię jutro do ciebie. Może się gdzieś spotkamy na kawę.   
\- Dobranoc Cas – uśmiechnęła się i zniknęła w ciemności bloku.   
Hermes okazał się mieszkać niedaleko akademików, a tam było dość głośno. Pożegnali się jedynie skinieniem głowy i odjechali. W końcu zatrzymali się po drugiej strony Sekwany przed wieżowcem, w którym mieszkał Dean. 

\- To był dobry wieczór – mruknął Cas, wyłączając na chwilę silnik. Spojrzał na siedzącego obok Deana i uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję, że nie widać jak przesuwa spojrzeniem z jego oczu na usta i w dół, do kilku rozpiętych guzików koszuli.   
\- Tak, bardzo. - odpowiedział z błogością w głosie. Oparł głowę na zagłówku fotela i przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się jeszcze przez chwilę siedzeniem w ciepłym wnętrzu auta. Nie chciało mu się wracać do pustego mieszkania, poza tym trochę kręciło mu się w głowie od wypitego wina. Prychnął cicho. - Jestem pijany.   
\- Dlatego odwiozłem cię do domu. - odparł mężczyzna, ale zdawało się, że Dean nawet tego nie zauważył.  
\- Właściwie to twoja wina, Cas, mój największy i najprzystojniejszy problemie. - zwrócił się do niego nieco rozwleczonym tonem, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. - Nie mam ci tego za złe, nie martw się. Każdy może czasem wypić trochę więcej wina... Shhhh!   
Widząc, że Castiel chce coś powiedzieć przyłożył mu palec do ust. Przez chwilę szamotał się z przyciskami na panelu przenośnego radio, ale wreszcie udało mu się podgłosić grającą w tle muzykę. - Blue Öyster Cult. Klasyk.

Home in the valley   
Home in the city   
Home isn’t pretty   
Ain’t no home for me 

Home in the darkness   
Home on the highway   
Home isn’t my way   
Home I’ll never be 

Dean początkowo zaczął jedynie cicho nucić razem z melodią, wolną ręką wystukując rytm na ramieniu Castiela. Zaraz jednak jego zachrypnięty od alkoholu głos dołączył do wokalisty. 

Burn out the day   
Burn out the night   
I can’t see no reason to put up a fight   
I’m living for givin’ the devil his due   
And I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’ for you   
I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’ for you

Teraz już śpiewał na cały głos, gestykulując w stronę Castiela, który obserwował całą scenę z niemałym rozbawieniem. Winchester odpiął pas, który krępował mu ruchy i obrócił się tak, by móc wygodniej patrzeć na bruneta. Wskazał na niego, przekazując mu do zaśpiewania kolejną zwrotkę.

Time is the essence   
Time is the season   
Time ain’t no reason   
Got no time to slow 

Time everlasting   
Time to play b-sides   
Time ain’t on my side   
Time I’ll never know 

Jeszcze chwila, a wcisnął by mu się na kolana, gdyby nie kierownica, za którą chował się Cas. Dean wyskoczył więc z samochodu, a odrobinę przytłumiona muzyka rozległa się na całym parkingu. Podbiegł z drugiej strony i wyciągnął bruneta z przedniego siedzenia. Teraz, gdy większość dźwięków zostawała w aucie, jego głos wydawał się jeszcze bardziej doniosły.

Burn out the day   
Burn out the night   
I’m not the one to tell you what’s wrong and what’s right   
I’ve seen suns that were freezing and lives that were through   
And I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’ for you   
I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’ for you

\- Dziękuję za podwózkę. - Dean skłonił się pięknie, gdy melodia dobiegła końca. Skierował w stronę wejścia do wieżowca, odwracając się ostatni raz. - Powinieneś zagrać to na fortepianie. Rockowe covery bardzo dobrze ci wychodzą.   
Podróż windą była podwójnie nieprzyjemna w tym stanie, ale wreszcie zmęczony trafił do swojego miękkiego łóżka.  
Natrętne pytanie „coś ty właśnie zrobił, Winchester?” obijało mu się po głowie zanim nie zasnął.


	28. Say my name

Przebudzenie przyniosło wielkiego kaca. Nawet dwa – zwykłego i moralnego. Po pierwsze, bolała go głowa, co akurat było normalne. Po drugie, przypomniał sobie, co zrobił wieczorem i na samo wspomnienie zapiekły go uszy. Jak mógł być tak nieodpowiedzialny i wypić tyle alkoholu, wiedząc, że Castiel jest tuż obok? Oczywiście musiał zbłaźnić się w jego oczach po raz kolejny. Jednak wczoraj wieczorem kolejne kieliszki wina dawały mu taką swobodę... Tak, mimo niefortunnego zakończenia dawno nie spędził tak beztroskiego wieczoru.  
Kręcił się po mieszkaniu jak ociężała mucha, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Pił dużo wody i kilka razy wchodził pod prysznic, aż w końcu doszedł do siebie na tyle, by zająć się czymś pożytecznym. Siadł przed komputerem z zamiarem obejrzenia i poprawienia zdjęć z wczorajszego koncertu, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon.   
\- Halo? Tu Jeannette. - usłyszał słodki głos w słuchawce. - Gen dała mi twój numer, mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz.   
\- Nie, nie ma sprawy. - odpowiedział zaskoczony. - Co się stało?   
\- Nic, pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy się dogadać w sprawie naszej przyszłej chrześnicy.   
\- Och, to ty będziesz matką chrzestną? - zapytał, jakby to nie było oczywiste. Pacnął się w czoło otwartą ręką. Musi szybko wziąć się w garść, bo niedługo po całym Paryżu będą krążyć plotki o tym, jak bardzo roztrzepany jest Dean Winchester.   
\- Tak. - zaśmiała się lekko. - Skoro będziemy mieli wspólne dziecko do zadbania to moglibyśmy bliżej się poznać, co ty na to?   
\- Jasne, um, świetny pomysł. - blondyn rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na zegarek. Powinien się wyrobić. - Spotkajmy się na obiedzie u Gen. Przyniosę zdjęcia z wczoraj, obejrzymy je wszyscy razem. Tak się składa, że ciebie też na kilku złapałem...  
\- Dobrze. - w jej głosie słychać było chyba lekkie rozczarowanie? - Do zobaczenia, Dean.   
\- Do zobaczenia, Jeannette. - mruknął wciskając czerwoną słuchawkę.   
Natychmiast zabrał się do obróbki zdjęć. Musiał teraz zrobić wszystko dwa razy szybciej. Tak to jest, jak chce się zaimponować kobiecie! Przynajmniej oderwie się trochę od myśli o wczorajszym upokorzeniu.

***

Zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej Castiel obudził się wraz z dzwonkiem telefonu. Przetarł powieki i ziewnął głośno, sięgając po komórkę.   
\- Mmmm? – Wydobył z siebie jedynie, powoli powracając do pozycji leżącej i szykując się do przespania jeszcze kilku dodatkowych godzin.   
\- Cas, miałeś mnie odwiedzić, a nie spać – zaśmiała się Izzy. – Chyba, że jest ktoś obok, bo jak tak to pozdrów Deana… - mruknęła, a Cas od razu wiedział, że pomysł o spaniu został zaprzepaszczony wraz z tymi słowami.   
\- Dzięki za rozbudzenie, mała – westchnął i zabrał się do wstawania. Jakimś cudem doszedł aż do kuchni. Zaparzył sobie duży kubek kawy (dobry hotel, że miał nawet kawę w szafkach), po czym wrócił do sypialni, wyglądając przez okno na Paryż. – O której i gdzie chcesz się widzieć?   
\- Chciałam żebyś zobaczył moje wyremontowane mieszkanie… co ty na to?   
\- Jasne, bardzo chętnie. Będę za… dasz mi jakieś dwie godziny? Muszę wszystko tutaj ogarnąć. – Podrapał się po policzku.   
\- Aż dwie godziny? Leniu, w godzinę masz się tutaj pojawić ze śniadaniem – zaśmiała się i rozłączyła, a Cas rzucił telefon na łóżko. Cholera by wzięła to odbijające się na dziewczynie długie przebywanie z Balthazarem. 

Godzinę później stał pod mieszkaniem Izzy, pod pachą mając kanapki z Subway’a… No cóż, ze zrobieniem śniadania samemu się nie wyrobił. Wszedł po schodach na odpowiednie piętro i zastukał do drzwi.   
Izzy wyglądała prześlicznie. W wąskich, ciemnych spodniach, białej koszuli i długim, bordowym swetrze.   
\- No, Balthazar naprawdę sporo cię nauczył, co? – Przekrzywił lekko głowę, wchodząc do środka i całując ją w czoło. Zabrali się za jedzenie przyniesionych kanapek, co zresztą nie obeszło się bez żartobliwego komentarza dziewczyny. Gdy ubrudzone sosem papierki wylądowały w śmietniku, przeszli wreszcie do salonu.  
Zmieniło się… wszystko. Wizja Castiela jak to mieszkanie mogłoby wyglądać runęła w gruzach, przysłonięta przez przepych, który wpakował tutaj jego brat. Dziewczyna wydawała się jednak nadzwyczaj zadowolona. On sam aż wydał okrzyk zachwytu, widząc piękny, czarny fortepian.   
\- No dawaj. Ręce aż cię świerzbią, zagraj coś – zaśmiała się, sama siadając w zawieszonym nad ziemią fotelu-jajku. Cas zdjął szalik i sweter, zostając w samej, czarnej bluzce z długimi rękawami.   
\- To jest jedna z najłatwiejszych piosenek, jeśli chodzi o tekst, jak i o rytm. – Zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Izzy, zaczynając po chwili grać. 

All I need, all I need  
All I need, all I need  
All I need, all I need

It's early in the morning  
I'm laughing at the sun  
My mirror disappoints me, yeah  
Am I the only one?

It's all I need, all, all I need  
All I need, all, all I need  
All I need, all, all I need  
Is you smiling at me

Piosenka była przyjemna, radosna, a Cas z taką samą radością patrzył na uśmiech swojej uczennicy. Po tym jak skończył, usiadł na miękkiej, długiej kanapie i wyciągnął do przodu nogi. Na stoliku stała filiżanka z resztką kawy i kilka kartek ze szkicami. Wziął jeden z nich, przyglądając się projektowi sukienki.   
\- Jest śliczna – stwierdził, pokazując go Izzy, a ta skrzywiła się lekko.   
\- Nieee…. To mój projekt. Nic specjalnego.   
\- A wysyłałaś to do Balthazara?   
\- Pewnie jest zajęty.   
\- Dla ciebie zawsze ma czas – uśmiechnął się ponownie i spojrzał na resztę szkiców. Były naprawdę niezłe, ale Izzy najwidoczniej nadal nie wyszła z przeświadczenia, że lepiej robić coś, co się umie i się nie wychylać. 

\- Cas… Jak w końcu jest między tobą, a Deanem? – Spytała, kręcąc się w swoim jajku i zerkając na niego. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, patrząc się w śnieżnobiały sufit. Wypuścił powoli powietrze.   
\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, mała…   
\- Powiedziałeś mu, że wciąż go kochasz? – To się nazywa walić prosto z mostu. Castiel parsknął śmiechem, spoglądając na poważną twarz uczennicy. W końcu także spoważniał i ponownie odetchnął, starannie dobierając odpowiedź.   
\- „Myśli, nadzieje, przyjemności, marzenia. Ujawnione straciłyby cały czar” – zacytował, wyciągając nogi przed siebie.

***

 Dean wpadł do Gen z siatkami zakupów w rękach i laptopem przewieszonym przez ramię. Sam był jeszcze w pracy, chociaż i tak pracował teraz znacznie krócej, ze względu na jej stan. Wolał być blisko w razie gdyby poród się zaczął.   
\- Co dzisiaj gotujesz, Dean? - zapytała Gen, pociągając nosem. - Pachnie wyśmienicie.   
\- Widzisz, jak cudownego masz szwagra? - rzucił z zawadiackim uśmiechem. - Drugiego takiego ze świecą szukać. Będzie łosoś ze szpinakiem.   
Kobieta podeszła do kuchni, zaglądając mu przez ramię do garnków.   
\- Dean, to przecież porcja dla całej armii. - zaśmiała się, łapiąc za jabłko i opadając na kuchenne krzesło. Zbyt długie stanie nie służyło jej plecom.   
\- No cóż, niedługo wpadnie Jeannette, Sam wróci z pracy... dla nikogo nie może zabraknąć.   
\- Uwierz mi, zostanie pewnie jeszcze na jutro. Może to i lepiej? Będziesz miał trochę więcej czasu dla siebie, może pójdziesz gdzieś zrobić ciekawe zdjęcia...  
\- Gen, sama wiesz, że Paryż nie ma już przede mną tajemnic. Nie znajdę tu raczej nic nowego do sfotografowania.   
\- No to może ludzie?   
\- Nie, nie bawię się w zdjęcia portretowe. - wzruszył ramionami. - Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry. To, co robię dla was, w domu, to zupełnie coś innego.   
\- Marudzisz. 

Dwie godziny później w drzwiach pojawiła się Jeannette. Wyglądała dzisiaj pięknie – zdecydowanie staranniej dobrała ubrania. Szmaragdowa zwiewna bluzka z dekoltem ładnie uwydatniała jej biust, a czarne obcisłe spodnie kończyły się tuż przy botkach na wysokim obcasie. Do tego dodatki ze starego złota. W porównaniu z wczorajszymi luźnymi jeansami i zwykłą koszulką w paski prezentowała się o niebo lepiej.   
Posłała Deanowi słodki uśmiech, gdy odebrał od niej płaszcz, żeby powiesić go na wieszaku. Gdy już stanął obok niej w przedpokoju gotowy do zaproszenia jej do środka, przywitała się z nim miękkim całusem w policzek.  
\- Poczekaj - zaśmiała się, wyciągając rękę w stronę jego twarzy. Miała delikatne, gładkie dłonie z czerwonymi paznokciami. Kciukiem ostrożnie starła ślad szminki, który tam zostawiła. - Wybacz.   
Zabierając rękę przejechała jeszcze palcem wzdłuż jego szczęki. Dean odsunął delikatnie brodę do tyłu, z czymś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia w oczach.  
\- Gdzie wy jesteście? - dobiegło ich nawoływanie z salonu. Gen zaczynała się niecierpliwić.   
\- Już idziemy. - zawołał Dean, przepuszczając rudą przed sobą. 

Spędzili chwilę w salonie, wspominając poprzedni wieczór i żartując. Wreszcie w drzwiach pojawił się Sammy, od progu zerkając z zaciekawieniem w stronę kuchni i węsząc uważnie.   
\- Dean, ugotowałeś coś czy zamówiłeś jakieś... - rzucił donośnym głosem, rozcierając zmarznięte dłonie. - O, Jeannette!   
\- Tak właśnie wygląda głodny Łoś, przypatrz się uważnie, bo trzeba szybko reagować i chować wtedy przed nim zapasy. - mruknął Dean niby ostrzegawczo. Obie kobiety zachichotały zgodnie, a Sam przekrzywił głowę.   
\- Bardzo śmieszne. - parsknął niby-oburzony, po czym skierował swoją uwagę na przyjaciółkę żony. - Nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj wpadniesz.   
\- Ja też nie. - odpowiedziała wstając, by przywitać się z nim całusem w policzek. Dean zauważył, że nie zostawiła ani śladu szminki. - Twój brat mnie zaprosił.   
\- Dean? - Sam wydawał się przyjemnie zaskoczony. Czyżby naprawdę jego starszy brat przestał już myśleć o Castielu i bez żalu próbował zacząć życie z kimś innym?  
\- Tak, przyniósł zdjęcia z wczorajszego dnia, żebyśmy mogli je obejrzeć wszyscy razem. - wyjaśniła dziewczyna, chcąc najwidoczniej coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie wtrąciła się Gen.  
\- W takim razie musimy jeszcze poczekać na Izzy, Castiela i Edmunda. - zawyrokowała, zerkając z ukosa na Deana. - Bo ich też zaprosiłeś, prawda?   
Każdy by się ugiął pod tym spojrzeniem, każdy. Lepiej nie denerwować kobiety w ciąży. Wciąż jeszcze pamiętał jej ostatni wybuch, gdy całkiem nieźle na niego nakrzyczała. Nie miało sensu tłumaczenie, jak to wyglądało w rzeczywistości.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. - przełknął ślinę i wymawiając się potrzebą skorzystania z toalety opuścił towarzystwo. Wysłał sms-a do Castiela i Izzy, w którym zapraszał ich jeszcze dzisiaj na pokaz zdjęć.

***

Ich telefony zapiszczały w tej samej chwili. Spojrzeli po sobie, a Izzy sięgnęła po swój. Odblokowała szybkim przesunięciem palca po ekranie, po czym przekrzywiła lekko głowę, uśmiechając się.   
\- Dean zaprasza nas do Gen i Sama na oglądanie zdjęć z wczoraj. Chodź, Cas, chcę zobaczyć jak płakałeś – zmrużyła niebieskie oczka, a ten pstryknął ją w nos, podnosząc się.   
\- A co z Edmundem? – Spytał zaciekawiony, także odczytując wiadomość na swoim telefonie. – On też mógłby…  
\- Nie może – padła szybka odpowiedź. – Z tego co słyszałam, Balthazar dał mu dwa duże projekty do ogarnięcia. No, może nie największe, ale na tyle ważne, by nie ruszał się ze studia przez kilka dni. Nie pytaj – uśmiechnęła się ponownie i poprawiła sweter, przechodząc do sypialni i chwilę oglądając się w lustrze. Zapakowała wszystko co potrzebne do płóciennej torby i nałożyła buty.   
\- No to jedziemy we dwójkę – wzruszył ramionami. 

\- O, już są – uśmiechnęła się Gen i machnęła dłonią do męża, żeby otworzył gościom drzwi. Sam wpuścił do środka Castiela i Izzy, całując ich lekko w policzki i pytając, czego chcieliby się napić.   
\- Ja dzisiaj odpuszczę – uśmiechnął się lekko Cas.   
\- Bardzo słusznie, trzymaj tak dalej! – Zaśmiała się Gen, która oczywiście także nie piła. Jeanette nadstawiła policzek do Izzy, a widząc Casa, uniosła lekko brew. Kiwnęła do niego głową, zaczynając zaraz rozmawiać z Gen. Novak zmarszczył brwi, po czym spojrzał na Deana, który akurat usiłował podłączyć laptop do telewizora.  
\- Masz może nagrany twój wczorajszy występ? – Uśmiechnął się lekko i gdy ten się wyprostował, pocałował go delikatnie w policzek. – Witaj, Dean.   
\- Mogę też się przywitać, czy przeszkadzam w patrzeniu na siebie? – Spytała cichutko Izzy, zaraz będąc porwana w powietrze przez Winchestera. Objęła go za szyję, śmiejąc się i witając.   
W końcu wszyscy zajęli miejsca: Izzy na fotelu, Sam i Gen na mniejszej kanapie, a Dean, Cas i Jeanette na większej. A przynajmniej za chwilę mieli zająć, bo Sam akurat ruszył po talerze, a Dean dopiero odstawił młodą projektantkę. Ku zdumieniu Casa – ale pewnie też pani Winchester – ruda podeszła do niego, uśmiechając się lekko.   
\- Mnie też tak podniesiesz, siłaczu? – Mruknęła pytająco. I może Castielowi się wydawało, ale Dean spojrzał na niego szybko z czymś na kształt pytania odbijającego się w zielonych oczach.  
Ostatecznie Dean siedział między Casem a Jeanette. To się nazywa niezręczna sytuacja, prawda? 

W końcu popołudnie zmieniło się w wieczór, a język angielski zanikał wraz z kolejnymi kieliszkami wina. Jedynie Cas i Gen nadal, w pełni zrozumiale, rozmawiali z Deanem po angielsku. W pewnym momencie przyszła matka chrzestna wydała cichy okrzyk.   
\- Mój samochód… nie wiem czy postawiłam go tam gdzie… o nie, a jak go odholują? – Zaszczebiotała po francusku, przykładając sobie dłoń do ust. – Castiel, możesz go przestawić?   
\- Jasne – mruknął trochę niepewnie, wstając i zaraz zerkając na nierozumiejącego sytuacji Deana. Gen wyjaśniła mu szybko dlaczego ta dwójka po prostu ruszyła do drzwi.   
Castiel jak dobry dżentelmen pomógł jej włożyć płaszcz i otworzył drzwi, puszczając ją przed sobą. Noc była zimna, czysto grudniowa, a w dobrze oświetlonym miejscu nie było widać gwiazd.   
\- Więc? Gdzie postawiłaś samochód? – Spytał, rozglądając się. Oprócz jego (a raczej Balthazara) granatowego Astona Martina nic nie stało. Samochód Sama stał już zamknięty w garażu dla mieszkańców.   
\- Obok samochodu Sama… - uśmiechnęła się, opierając o ścianę i patrząc na niego. W tej chwili wydawała się o wiele mniej pijana niż przed chwilą, chociaż nadal mówiła miękkim, słodkim francuskim, zamiast angielskim jak poprzedniego wieczoru. – Naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz, Castielu?   
Ach, czyli jednak się znali. Wszedł w krąg światła, który dawała lampka nad wejściem na klatkę schodową. Długie, rude włosy, wąska twarz, kocie oczy i upodobanie do długich paznokci. Takich kobiet było mnóstwo… Westchnął cicho.   
\- Ale to ty, wracając ze mną do mojego mieszkania, mówiłeś z uśmiechem: „Chodźmy. Noc idzie. Mrok na polu zgęstniał. Czas zakosztować uroków zwycięstwa!”.   
\- Francuzka z upodobaniem do Szekspira, hm? – Przekrzywił lekko głowę. – No tak… Jeanette. Ile to już lat?   
\- Będzie sześć – zmarszczyła się i położyła mu dłoń na policzku. Po chwili poczuł ukłucie jej paznokci. – A ty mnie nie poznałeś… potrafiłabym znaleźć odpowiednio dużo cytatów na określenie jak się przez ciebie czułam.   
Niebieskie oczy zrobiły się zimne, a Cas odsunął powoli jej dłoń, otwierając drzwi do środka. Nagle w jego oczach błysnęło coś zimnego.  
\- Vous aves poison au coeur, modemoiselle – szepnął do niej, zapalając światło na schodach i powoli wchodząc na górę. Słyszał jej prychnięcie i stukot szpilek za sobą. 

Jeszcze przed drzwiami zaczęła się do niego rzucać. A może nie tyle rzucać, co wypominać niektóre rzeczy.   
\- Co się stało? – Spytała od razu Gen, marszcząc brwi, gdy usłyszała lekko podniesiony głos przyjaciółki.   
\- Non, Castiel! Arreter. ”Le reste est silence” – rzuciła zdenerwowana, zdejmując płaszcz. Opadła na siedzenie obok Deana, przymykając oczy. To akurat Winchester po francusku rozumiał. Nawet cytowała Szekspira! Po chwili namysłu wziął jej dłonie w swoje, by je ogrzać. Wraz z usłyszeniem kroków za sobą, poczuł jakby nie powinien tego robić. Castiel patrzył chwilę na tę scenę, po czym zerknął na Gen. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno.   
\- „Zbyt ona piękna, zbyt mądra zarazem, zbyt mądrze piękna, stąd istnym jest głazem” – zamruczał pod nosem po francusku z takim sarkazmem, że Jeanette, aż podskoczyła. Castiel w tym czasie sięgnął po swój kubek z herbatą i usiadł obok Deana, który miał już swoje dłonie przy sobie. Zaraz z rudą zaczęli rozmawiać po francusku. Jasne, jakieś grzeczności, kolejne i kolejne cytaty oraz przytyki takie, których nie rozumiał nikt oprócz nich. 

Ten wieczór nie był już tak przyjemny jak poprzedni. Dean czuł, jakby znalazł się w samym środku oka cyklonu. Castiel i Jeannette prześcigali się w niezrozumiałych dla niego cytatach i francuskich słowach. To była intelektualna rozgrywka na zbyt wysokim dla niego poziomie, więc po prostu siedział tak pomiędzy nimi, ściskając nerwowo kieliszek z winem.  
Mimo wszystko Dean mógł się dzięki temu bez przeszkód przyglądać Castielowi. Musiał przyznać, że miło było widzieć go sfrustrowanego. Zazwyczaj bywał spokojny lub radosny i taki widok był dla Deana nowością. Policzki bruneta lekko poróżowiały z napięcia, a w niebieskich oczach pojawiła się zimna stal. Palce nerwowo stukały o nogę, jakby powstrzymywał się przed bardziej obraźliwą ripostą. Na czole pojawiła się drobna zmarszczka, gdy usiłował przypomnieć sobie odpowiednie słowa. Wyglądał niesamowicie. A mówią, że złość piękności szkodzi!   
\- Gen… możesz wytłumaczyć? I przetłumaczyć? – Spytał cicho Dean, nachylając się w jej stronę.   
\- Mówią w starym francuskim. Nie wiem skąd Cas go zna, ale Jeanette studiowała romanistykę więc i starszą wersję języka… Ja ci jednak nie pomogę – wzruszyła ramionami i po chwili poklepała przyjaciółkę po kolanie, wciągając ją w zupełnie inną rozmowę. Castiel podziękował jej w duchu z całego serca i wyciągnął do przodu nogi, obejmując kubek obiema dłońmi. 

Kiedy Gen oderwała Jeannette od rozmowy z Castielem, Dean obrócił się lekko w jego stronę.   
\- Przepraszam za wczoraj. - mruknął czując jak płoną mu uszy. - Nie powinienem był pić tyle wina. Chyba z wiekiem słabnie moja odporność na alkohol.  
Poczuł, jak dziewczyna obok niego sztywnieje na te słowa. Jednak nie przerwała rozmowy z przyjaciółką.  
\- Nie przejmuj się mną, Dean. Nikt mnie tam nie zna. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. - uśmiechnął się Cas, a Dean wywrócił oczami. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, zupełnie swobodnie, jakby nie mieli za sobą całej, skomplikowanej historii. Między innymi o tym, jak panika po atakach na WTC spowodowała, że wiele piosenek zawierających choćby słowo o ogniu, samolotach lub spadaniu została nieformalnie zakazana wśród amerykańskich radiostacji. „Burnin' for you”, którą tak brawurowo wykonał zeszłej nocy znajdowała się na tej liście, podobnie jak piosenki Stonesów czy nawet Beatlesów. Rozważali wspólnie, która konkretnie linijka „What a wonderful world” Louisa Armstronga mogła spowodować zakaz.  
\- To z pewnością ta o tęczy na twarzach przechodniów. - zaśmiał się Dean, gdy poczuł delikatną dłoń ściskającą jego ramię.   
\- Dolejesz mi wina, proszę? - zapytała Jeannette, posyłając mu uwodzicielskie spojrzenie. Sięgnął po butelkę, a ona nadstawiła dwa kieliszki. Zawahał się, widząc, że jeden z nich należał właśnie do niego. - Przecież nie będę piła sama.   
Mężczyzna westchnął w duchu i nalał również sobie. Ciężko jest być dżentelmenem w takiej sytuacji, ale co innego mu pozostało? Najwyżej nie dopije do końca.   
Jak się okazało, nie było to takie łatwe. Kobieta wkrótce przejęła butelkę i sama zaczęła dolewać im wina do kieliszków. I zawsze czekała aż Dean dopije swój, nie pozwalając mu na żadne oszustwo w tej kwestii. Czuł się coraz bardziej osaczony przez rudą dziewczynę, która teraz opierając się na jego ramieniu przyciszonym głosem opowiadała mu różne historie. Dean był niemal pewien, że Cas nie słyszy z tego ani słowa i miał dziwne wrażenie, że Jeannette robi to celowo. 

Gdy jej ręka wylądowała na piersi Deana, gładząc miękki materiał koszuli w kratę, irytacja Castiela sięgnęła szczytu. Wstał z kanapy i przesiadł się na fotel do Izzy, gdzie opowiadali sobie coś, czego Dean nie mógł dosłyszeć, gdy całą jego uwagę próbowała skupić na sobie Jeannette.   
\- Cas, co ty…? – Spytała zaskoczona Izzy, patrząc jak ten podchodzi do niej i pomaga jej wstać. Po chwili siedziała, ale już na jego kolanach. Musiała przyznać, że brakowało jej tego: jak ją uspokajał, jak bezpiecznie czuła się, mając przy sobie jego ciepło i dłoń powoli gładzącą jej włosy. – Czemu w ogóle tu się przesiadłeś? – Zerknęła na jego dawne miejsce i w oczy rzuciła jej się Jeanette, przytulająca się do Deana. – Oh… co za…   
\- Słownictwo, Izzy – mruknął Cas i mogła usłyszeć uśmiech w jego głosie. – Nie osądzajmy ludzi po tym, co robią pijani, co ty na to?   
\- Jasne, jasne… kłamco – mruknęła, wtulając się w niego mocniej i zmieniając temat. 

Wreszcie Dean poczuł, że jeżeli wypije choćby łyk wina więcej to nie będzie w stanie zupełnie nad sobą zapanować. Przeprosił Jeannette i wyszedł na balkon, chcąc odetchnąć świeżym, nocnym powietrzem i po prostu odpocząć od towarzystwa. Wpatrywał się w oświetloną ciepłym światłem wieżę Eiffla i słabo widoczne gwiazdy. Chętnie wybrałby się gdzieś za miasto, gdzie mógłby wyraźniej zobaczyć nocne niebo. Westchnął, czując ciężką dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Najwidoczniej nie jest mu dana odrobina spokoju.   
\- Dean? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z troską jego młodszy brat, podobnie jak on opierając się o żelazną barierkę.  
\- Jasne. Za dużo wina. - mruknął, kręcąc lekko głową.   
\- Za dużo wina czy za dużo Jeannette? - zapytał Łoś, dając mu kuksańca w bok. - Widzę, że nieźle was do siebie ciągnie.   
\- Tak sądzisz? - zapytał Dean powątpiewająco.   
\- Mówię tylko, co widzę. Spędziliście cały wieczór szepcząc między sobą. Jakby reszta świata nie istniała. Także spieszę cię poinformować, że dziewczyna jest wolna. Możesz śmiało próbować swoich sił.  
\- Tak, chyba powinienem. - odpowiedział z ociąganiem.  
\- Chyba? Taka partia nie trafia się często. Na twoim miejscu bym się pospieszył.   
\- Sam? - Dean spojrzał na niego, łapiąc go za nadgarstek powstrzymując przed powrotem do salonu. - Pamiętasz Ellę? Mieszkałem z nią przed wyjazdem na wojnę.   
Mężczyzna zasyczał cicho na ostatnie słowo. Nikt go tutaj nie wymawiał.   
\- Siostra Becky? Tak, wspominałeś. Nie mówisz chyba, że ona, że ty do niej...  
\- Nie. Ja i Jeannette... To pewnie skończyłoby się tak samo. - mruknął Dean zniechęcony. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na okno, przez firanę dostrzegając czarne włosy sterczące ponad oparcie fotela. - Nie nadaję się do małżeństwa.   
\- Jesteś pijany, Dean, i gadasz bzdury. - Sam roztrzepał mu włosy. - Każdy potrzebuje drugiej osoby obok, a ona jest miła i...  
\- Wiem, że jest miła. Jest także mądra i wykształcona, nie bez powodu Gen się z nią przyjaźni.   
\- No więc w czym problem? Dean, drugiej szansy może nie być. Nie masz co wybrzydzać, w twoim wieku...  
\- Bitch.   
\- Jerk.

Wrócili do środka, przepychając się i śmiejąc. Niewiele brakowało a Dean potknął by się o próg balkonu, co spowodowało tylko kolejną salwę śmiechu.  
\- Shhhh. - Gen przyłożyła palec do ust i wskazała głową na drugą stronę pokoju. Podążyli za nią wzrokiem, by dostrzec, jak Izzy przysnęła wtulając się nosem w ramię Castiela, a ten głaszcze ją delikatnie po włosach.   
\- Ona jest jak kot. Przysięgam, potrafi zasnąć wszędzie. - wyszeptał Dean. Podszedł do przedpokoju, grzebiąc w jednej z szuflad i zaraz wrócił z aparatem Gen. Była to niewielka cyfrówka, która miała pewnie nie więcej niż 10 megapikseli rozdzielczości. Niewiele można było z niego wycisnąć, ale przecież nikogo teraz to nie obchodzi. Na ich potrzeby wystarczy.   
Cas jak zwykle nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, gdy Dean celował w niego aparatem. Zaraz jednak fotograf posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, a brunet oczywiście odwdzięczył się tym samym. Dzięki temu mieli kilka uroczych ujęć.   
\- Jak słodko. - wymruczała Jeannette, podchodząc do Deana i zerkając mu przez ramię na wyświetlacz. - Mogę zobaczyć?   
\- Proszę. - wręczył jej aparat i odsunął się zerkając po twarzach Sama i Gen. - Myślę, że na mnie już pora, jeśli pozwolicie...  
\- Tak, chyba czas już się zbierać. - Cas automatycznie zerknął na zegarek. - Odwiozę was...  
\- Obiecuję, że tym razem nie będę śpiewał. - Dean przyłożył rękę do serca uśmiechając się szeroko. Grunt to obrócić wszystko w żart. Żart, który rozumiał tylko on i Cas, a reszta wpatrywała się w nich nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.  
\- Ja też mam samochód. - zaoferowała się Jeannette, ale Gen złapała ją za rękę.  
\- Kochana, chyba wypiłaś trochę za dużo wina na jazdę autem. Odbierzesz je jutro, nic mu się nie stanie, to spokojna okolica...   
\- No dobrze. - uległa, rzucając niezbyt przychylne spojrzenie Castielowi. - Jeśli to nie problem.  
\- Absolutnie nie. - w jego głosie zabrzmiała taka sama niechęć. Wygląda na to, że będą mieli miłą przejażdżkę. 

Pożegnali się z Izzy pod jej mieszkaniem i pojechali dalej, aby odwieźć Jeannette. Oboje z Deanem zajęli miejsca na tylnym siedzeniu i teraz dziewczyna przysunęła się do niego bliżej, nie dbając o zapięcie pasów bezpieczeństwa. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, łapiąc go za dłoń. Przez moment patrzyła na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, po czym jej usta spoczęły na szczęce Deana.   
\- Jeann... - Dean odsunął lekko głowę, próbując spojrzeć jej w oczy. Na jej ustach igrał niewinny uśmieszek, gdy próbowała teraz pocałować go w usta. Mężczyzna rzucił krótkie spojrzenie do przodu, by dostrzec niebieskie oczy wpatrujące się w nich we wstecznym lusterku. Nabrał głośno powietrza. - Przestań, jesteś pijana.   
\- Ty też. - odpowiedziała, dotykając dłonią jego twarzy.   
\- Um, tak, wiesz... To nie jest dobry pomysł.   
\- Myślę, że to najlepszy pomysł na jaki dzisiaj wpadłam.   
\- Jeannette, nie chcę cię całować, dobrze? - powiedział stanowczym głosem, odsuwając się jak to tylko było możliwe. Niemalże leżał już na drzwiach. Nie chciał jej ranić tak boleśnie, ale... całowanie jej nie byłoby fair. Zwłaszcza w tym stanie i z Castielem za kierownicą. To było niemoralne na zbyt wielu poziomach.  
Ruda posłała mu zawiedzione spojrzenie, ale posłusznie się odsunęła.   
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu. - oświadczył Castiel, a Dean miał dziwne wrażenie, że słyszał w jego głosie nutkę triumfu. - Dobranoc, Jeannette.  
W ostatniej chwili Cas wychylił się jeszcze przez uchyloną szybę, żeby zawołać cicho kobietę.   
\- „To pewnie wina księżyca; zanadto  
Przybliżył się do ziemi, a to wpędza  
Ludzi w szaleństwo” – zacytował już po angielsku, po czym zasunął szybę i wyjechał z parkingu na ulicę.  
Nagle okazało się, że cisza była jeszcze bardziej odczuwalna, gdy siedzieli tak, zerkając na siebie w lusterku. 

\- Sądzisz, że Jeanette i Deanowi się uda? – Spytał Sam, zbierając wszystkie talerze. Nie pił dużo, pilnując się, by w razie przyjścia na świat córki, być chociaż trochę trzeźwym.   
\- Zaraz, co? – Gen zmarszczyła brwi, podnosząc na niego spojrzenie. – O czym ty… Nie, Jeanette nie jest w… w typie Deana. Sądzę, że woli brunetki.   
\- Co jeszcze? O niebieskich oczach?   
\- Chociażby – przytaknęła poważnie, wychylając się i zerkając za mężem do kuchni. – Sam, nie próbujmy go swatać na siłę.   
\- Sądzę, że nie potrzeba tu żadnej siły, jeśli tak się do siebie dzisiaj kleili.   
\- Nie było to fair względem Casa… - mruknęła cicho Gen, a Sam postanowił tego nie skomentować. Jego żona powinna jak najmniej się denerwować, a rozprawy nad tym, czy Dean powinien mieć kogoś innego niż Castiela mogły doprowadzić do krzyków. Podszedł do niej i pocałował w policzek, a ta prychnęła.  
\- Głupi Łoś – mruknęła i zaraz pisnęła, będąc postawiona na równe nogi.   
\- Jeśli już dzisiaj wszyscy o Szekspirze…. „Chodź, pocałuj, czekać nie każ” – zacytował, wyciskając na jej ustach długi i czuły pocałunek. – Kogokolwiek Dean wybierze… ważne, żeby to on był szczęśliwy, prawda? 

Castiel zatrzymał samochód pod wieżowcem, w którym mieszkał Dean. Odwrócił się do tyłu, chcąc się jakkolwiek pożegnać… po czym usłyszał ciche, słodkie chrapnięcie. Próbował się nie roześmiać, widząc Deana, rozwalonego prawie na całym tylnym siedzeniu z głową opuszczoną w dół i rękoma założonymi na torsie. Wyciągnął telefon i pstryknął mu zdjęcie. Jeśli Dean może robić zdjęcia śpiącym ludziom, to on też!  
Wyszedł cicho z samochodu i podszedł od jego strony, otwierając drzwi i potrząsając nim.   
\- Dean, wstawaj – powiedział cicho, prosto do jego ucha. Nie było to potrzebne, ale jakie miłe! Znowu nim potrząsnął, powoli przesuwając dłoń z jego ramienia na policzek. Wtedy Dean otworzył oczy, patrząc prosto na Casa. – Zasnąłeś, a jesteśmy na miejscu – szepnął, co szybciej odsuwając dłoń i prostując się. Obserwował jak Winchester wychodzi i przeciąga się mocno.   
\- I znowu się zbłaźniłem – zaśmiał się krótko, pocierając dłonią kark. Cas przechylił lekko głowę i podszedł bliżej, poprawiając mu kołnierzyk.   
\- Wcale nie. Potrzebujesz jeszcze odpoczynku. – Opuszczając ręce, powoli przesunął nimi po jego torsie. – Dobranoc, Dean – powiedział cicho i pocałował go delikatnie w policzek. To nadal nie były te dłuższe, czulsze pocałunki, którymi wymieniali się kilka lat temu. Ale może w końcu i do tych wrócą? – Miłych snów. 

Cas, gdy wrócił do siebie, pierwszą rzeczą było włączenie telewizji. Nie do końca wiedział jak włączyć wieżę, która stała gdzieś w kącie z miliardem przycisków, więc słuchał jedynie piosenek z telewizji. Gdy poszedł się umyć leciało One Republic. Wrócił, siadając na łóżku i przeciągając się. Spojrzał akurat jak na ekranie miga zapowiedź kolejnej piosenki. Położył się na plecach, zamykając oczy. W nawyk weszło mu już zasypianie przy muzyce. 

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you"  
If you ain't runnin'  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't calling me baby  
Why the sudden change

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, my name  
Say my name, my name

Sięgnął po telefon, przeglądając ostatnio zrobione zdjęcia. I szczerze? Leżąc teraz sam, na dużym łóżku i mając ciche zawodzenie telewizora w tle, poczuł się po prostu dziwnie źle. Dziwnie samotny. Był gotów zadzwonić do Deana, bo jego numer na nowo zawitał na liście kontaktów.

I won't let you say I'm assuming things  
If something's going down, that's the way it seems  
It shouldn't be the reason why you actin' strange  
Yeah, nobody's holding you back from me

Nie dziwił się, że Jeanette podrywała Deana. Przez krótką chwilę myślał o tym, jak wiele kobiet lub mężczyzn miał Dean przez te lata. Jedną? Dwie? Może pięć? Czy to były romanse, związki, czy szybki seks w toalecie czy za klubem? Nie umiał jednak wyobrazić sobie tego uśmiechniętego fotografa – tak naprawdę jak dla niego dzieciaka – bezuczuciowo kochającego się z kimś za latarnią.   
Nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić, ale… raz się żyje, prawda? Poza tym, jeśli wszystko trafi szlag to za kilka dni po prostu stąd zniknie.   
„Mam nadzieję, że kolejny wieczór skończy się i śpiewaniem, i snem” wysłał do niego SMSa i dopiero, gdy piosenka się skończyła, a on jeszcze raz przeczytał treść wiadomości, poczuł jak pieką go uszy.   
„To nie tak miało zabrzmieć” dopisał szybko, nie będąc pewnym czy powinien znowu pisać dobranoc, czy jakkolwiek się żegnać.   
Wcisnął głowę pod poduszkę mrucząc do siebie jak wielkim jest idiotą. 

***

Dean leżał rozwalony na swoim wielkim łóżku, zerkając na wieżę Eiffla i zastanawiając się, jak mógł po raz kolejny, dzień po dniu, pozwolić sobie tak się upić. Przynajmniej tym razem nie śpiewał, a to już coś. Lepiej jednak nie robić z tego tradycji – wystarczy, że Dean popadł już w inny nałóg.   
Wyciągnął paczkę z szuflady przy łóżku i odpalił, zaciągając się lekko. Właściwie, jak się nad tym zastanowić może to wcale nie jest nałóg? W końcu wychodzi na całe dnie bez jednej sztuki papierosa przy sobie... Przypomina to bardziej ukradkowe popalanie pod blokiem, tak by rodzina nie zauważyła, niż coś, co można by nazwać uzależnieniem. Są tacy, co palą 2 paczki dziennie. Nie można tego porównywać do 2 sztuk.   
Niespodziewanie poczuł wibracje w kieszeni. Przeczytał wiadomość od Castiela i głupi uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz. Zgasił papierosa na talerzyku (wciąż nie posiadał popielniczki) i rzucił się z powrotem na materac.   
„Mam u siebie i radio, i łóżko.” - odpisał, zadowolony z własnej riposty. W tym samym momencie dostał drugiego sms-a. „To nie tak miało zabrzmieć”. Oj, Castiel, Castiel, ty niegrzeczny chłopcze. Dean rozebrał się do bokserek, rzucając wszystkie ciuchy na podłogę. Wino wciąż rozgrzewało go od środka.   
„Kłamczuch. Wpadnij jutro.” 


	29. In the cold, cold night

Dean obudził się po raz kolejny z nocnego, wojennego koszmaru. Był okropnie zmęczony tymi wizjami, które pojawiały się w jego snach. To, czego najbardziej pragnął mieszało się z jego największymi strachami, nie pozwalając mu całkowicie wypocząć. Przetarł oczy, wiedząc, że nie ma już żadnych szans na zaśnięcie. Nie chciał nawet próbować.  
Godziny odliczał, przyglądając się migającej wieży Eiffla, a później po kolei gaszonych lampach Paryża. Świt wstawał powoli, żmudnie, jakby on także miał za sobą źle przespaną noc. 

Po kolejnych godzinach spędzonych na zjedzeniu śniadania i wzięciu długiej kąpieli, pojechał do Gen. Obiad został jej z wczoraj, więc nie musiał nic przygotowywać. Siedzieli więc w salonie, oglądając razem przypadkowe filmy familijne.  
\- Powinnaś zacząć się przyzwyczajać, bo niedługo będziesz musiała oglądać bajki 24 godziny na dobę. - zaśmiał się Dean, gdy film się skończył, a dzielna świnka Babe spełniła swoje największe marzenie.  
\- Jeśli będą tak śliczne jak ta, to mogę oglądać. - uśmiechnęła się pani domu, wstając z cichym jękiem z kanapy. - Zostaniesz dzisiaj dłużej?  
\- A potrzebujesz żebym został? Mogę jeszcze...  
\- Dean, pytam po prostu czy nie masz innych planów. - Gen przerwała mu niecierpliwie.  
\- Właściwie to... chyba mam. - zmarszczył brwi przypominając sobie wczorajszą korespondencję z Castielem.  
\- Chyba? - Gen sięgnęła po miskę z winogronami i postawiła ją na stoliku. Usiadła z powrotem i wyciągnęła nogi przed siebie. - Umówiłeś się z Jeannette?  
\- Nie. To nie to. - zaczerwieniły mu się odrobinę uszy. - Czy ona... mówiła coś? O mnie albo o wczorajszym wieczorze?  
\- Nie rozmawiałam z nią jeszcze. Ma przyjechać za godzinę odebrać swoje auto. Możesz zostać i ją zapytać.  
\- Chyba nie czuję takiej potrzeby. - Dean podrapał się po nosie z konsternacją. - Sam uważa, że powinienem... no wiesz, z Jeannette.  
\- A co ty myślisz? - zapytała patrząc na niego uważnie.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to mogło się udać.  
\- Udać by się na pewno mogło, gdybyś chciał. - powiedziała, łapiąc go za rękę. - Pytanie brzmi: czy chcesz?  
Mruknął niewyraźnie, nie wiedząc, co właściwie powiedzieć.  
\- Ale... - jego bratowa uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Nie zmieniaj tematu. To jakie masz plany na dzisiaj?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że Castiel mnie odwiedzi. - odparł pokonany, odchylając głowę na oparciu kanapy i zamykając oczy, jakby w ten sposób zakłopotanie było mniejsze. - Przypadkowo zaprosiłem go do siebie, ale nie wiem, czy się pojawi.  
\- Rozumiem. - usłyszał rozbawienie w głosie Gen, gdy ta pacnęła go mocno w ramię. - No, to co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? Leć posprzątać i zrób zakupy. Może jakieś dobre wino...  
\- O nie! - niemal wykrzyknął. - Tylko nie wino. Mam już dość robienia z siebie pośmiewiska po pijaku.

***

\- Izzy? - zawołał za nią Hermes, gdy mignęła mu na korytarzu jej postać. Przez chwilę zaparło mu dech, gdy zobaczył, jak pięknie tego dnia wyglądała. Miała na sobie ciemny, rudy sweter, spod którego wystawał jasny kołnierzyk koszuli. Do tego eleganckie, krótkie spodenki i zakolanówki. - Masz chwilę?  
\- Tylko chwilę, Ed. - mruknęła, uśmiechając się jednak lekko. - Co się stało? Potrzebujesz pomocy z tym projektem?  
\- Nie, właściwie jestem w stu procentach pewny, że jutro go skończę – odpowiedział, spoglądając na dziewczynę prosząco spod burzy jasnych loków. - Moglibyśmy wtedy pójść na kawę, jeśli miałabyś ochotę. Z okazji dobrze zrobionej pracy.  
Stał tak przez chwilę, wykręcając nerwowo kółeczka stopą na posadzce.  
\- W porządku. Mam czas. - po krótkiej pauzie usłyszał rzuconą lekko zgodę, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby słyszała takie zaproszenia codziennie.   
\- Cudownie. - wyszczerzył się, niemal podskakując z radości. Ten chłopak miał tyle energii, że naprawdę nikt nie dziwił się, skąd ten przydomek. - Tak. Super. To ja... wracam do pracy.  
\- Hermes! Tylko pod jednym warunkiem. - Izzy odwróciła się jeszcze. - Projekt musi być naprawdę dobrze zrobiony.  
\- Tak jest, szefowo. - mrugnął do niej zadowolony i wrócił do swojego stanowiska, szumiąc po drodze skrzydełkami przy butach. Izzy stała jeszcze chwilę w korytarzu, chowając uśmiech za teczką z projektami, zanim w końcu zebrała się w sobie i ruszyła do sample roomu zająć się swoimi obowiązkami.

***

Castiel, gdy wstał, upewnił się, że Dean naprawdę zaprosił go do siebie. A raczej czy te dwa SMS-y naprawdę znajdują się w jego telefonie. Były! Czyli jednak ich nie wymyślił.   
Przez kolejne pół godziny przetaczał się po łóżku, zastanawiając się, co dzisiaj robić i o której w ogóle wybrać się do Deana. To był już czwarty dzień w Paryżu… jeszcze trzy i będzie stąd wyjeżdżał. Jeśli z Deanem nic a nic mu nie wyjdzie to wybierze się najpierw do Brna. A później? Może do…  
Dźwięk połączenia na Skype’ie przerwał mu ustalanie kolejnych punktów podróży. Dziwne, Balthazarowi nie zdarzało się dzwonić tak często. Chyba, że Hermes coś zawalił i nie może dodzwonić się do Izzy… 

Ku jego jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu po naciśnięciu zielonej słuchawki pojawiła się twarz Gabriela.   
\- Casie! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zauważając go. – No, widzę włosy i brak koszulki. Co ty, jeszcze w łóżku? Czyżby ktoś cię tam trzymał?   
\- Czemu zawsze mi insynuujecie, że z kimś śpię? Nie mogę sam? – Spytał rozbawiony, podnosząc się i z laptopem przechodząc do kuchni. Zaczął przygotowywać sobie kawę, a gdy się odwrócił, do ekranu przyciskał się też David.   
\- Hej, cherubinku – zaśmiał się, nachylając się nad ekranem, żeby mu się przyjrzeć. – Powiedz mi, urosłeś trochę?   
\- Tak! A Gabe mówi mi, że mam już skrzydełka jak ch…   
\- Ah te dzieciaki – zaśmiał się blondyn, odsuwając małego od kamerki i poprawiając włosy. – Jak tam się żyje w Paryżu?  
\- Jestem tu czwarty dzień, bracie. Żyje się jak zwykle. Czy pamiętasz może Jeanette?  
\- Rudą od Szekspira? – To wcięła się Hannah, migając gdzieś w tle.   
\- Jak ty możesz wszystko pamiętać?! – Żachnął się Gabriel, zaraz przykładając sobie dłoń do ust w imitacji szeptu przez laptop. – Ona wie wszystko. Kiedy David ma zajęcia, kiedy kto ma płacić za pokój, daty rachunków, daty koncertów z teraz i dwadzieścia lat w tył… Jeszcze trochę i będzie pamiętała kiedy mam iść do toalety – syknął, wywracając oczami. Na śmiech Castiela rozłożył szeroko ręce. – Ja! Który żyje tak długo – zignorował Hannah mówiącą, że żyją tyle samo – nie pamiętam nic. Pamiętam cycki barmanki na October Fest, pamiętam zamieszki w Rosji i wybrane rzeczy kilka lat wstecz. Ale za chuja nie wiem, kiedy była na przykład II Wojna Światowa, chociaż przez chwilę brałem w niej udział!  
\- Gabriel, słownictwo – jęknęła kobieta, zaczynając coś kroić za jego plecami.   
\- Widzę, że dobrze się wam żyje – mruknął Cas, już z laptopem i kawą idąc do salonu. – Anglia musi być jeszcze bardziej deszczowa niż zwykle, co?  
\- Tak, tylko czekamy na śnieg… Wiesz, będzie jeszcze zimniej, ludzie chętniej się przytulają, jakaś studentka na pewno będzie chciała zobaczyć, co mam jeszcze pod kocem.   
\- Większość wyprowadza się pod koniec grudnia, poza tym już i tak zaliczyłeś ¾ płci damskiej i połowę męskiej. Nie licz na dużo, Gabe – rzuciła Hannah, zaraz związując czarne włosy w kitkę.   
\- Miło słyszeć, że się dogadujecie – uśmiechnął się lekko Cas i zerknął na zegarek. Musi coś zrobić z tym swoim spaniem, bo rzadko kiedy zdarza mu się pić poranną kawę o trzynastej. – Dobra, ja muszę kończyć. Odezwę się za jakiś czas – machnął im dłonią i kliknął czerwoną słuchawkę. 

Gabriel podniósł się i podszedł do stołu, zabierając kawałek niepokrojonej jeszcze papryki.   
\- Nie wygląda jakby z Castielem było źle. - powiedziała Hannah, uderzając go lekko po rękach.   
\- A nie mówiłem? – Uśmiechnął się, zerkając na ciemniejący ekran laptopa. – Będzie z nim wszystko w porządku. Nieważne jak go przyciśniesz. To już nie czasy Leonarda.   
\- Jak to?   
\- No… nie zakocha się drugi raz tak mocno, nie sądzisz?   
Hannah uśmiechnęła się lekko, kręcąc głową.   
\- Słodycze przeżarły ci mózg, braciszku. 

Castiel na wieczór wybrał najprostszy, luźniejszy T-shirt, wygodne jeansy i kurtkę z ciemnym szalikiem. Do torby wsadził jeszcze szczoteczkę, parę bokserek i kolejną, tym razem błękitną koszulkę z rękawem 3/4. Jadąc do Deana po południu zauważył sklep alkoholowy. Tak, ostatnio każde ich spotkanie było zakrapiane i mogliby zrezygnować z alkoholu tego wieczoru… ale załóżmy, że zrezygnują z wina. Zatrzymał się więc przed monopolowym i po krótkiej rozmowie z miłym, starszym sprzedawcą wybrał likier. Dość lekki, zaledwie 20% i na dodatek gruszkowy więc słodki. Wiele osób sądziło, że we Francji pije się wyłącznie wino. Statystyki jednak pokazywały, że we Francji najwięcej wina piją turyści.   
O 17:30 był już pod jego drzwiami. Niepewnie spojrzał na zegarek i drzwi przed sobą. A jeśli nie powinien przychodzić? Może Dean wczoraj był na tyle pijany, że już dzisiaj wolał nie pogarszać sytuacji? Zaraz powie, że wczoraj to nie było na serio i…  
Jednak jego ręka żyła własnym życiem i gdy on się zastanawiał: zapukała w drzwi. 

Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, widząc go przed sobą. Rozczochrane włosy, czarny T-shirt otulający jego tors i ciemne jeansy. Dean, jakiego pamiętał i jakiego kochał.   
\- Więc… przyszedłem na śpiewanie – mruknął i po krótkiej chwili wszedł do środka. Gdy w przedpokoju zdjął z siebie kurtkę został przytrzymany i pocałowany w policzek. Spuścił spojrzenie i oddał pocałunek, sięgając do plecaka.   
\- Stwierdziłem, że wina nam wystarczy więc… likier – oblizał nerwowo usta, po czym podał mu pękatą butelkę.   
\- Całe szczęście - westchnął Dean. - bo czuję, że na trzeźwo nie potrafię bawić się w karaoke, a na wino już nie mogę patrzeć. - odebrał butelkę od Castiela i zapatrzył się w falujące lustro, które jak zwykle rozmazywało jego postać.  
\- Nie wiem, czy dam radę się do tego przyzwyczaić. - wymamrotał w zachwycie, po czym z trudem odwrócił wzrok od gładkiej tafli i pociągnął za sobą bruneta do kuchni. - Trochę to jak z opowieści o wampirach, które nie mają odbicia.  
\- Ja wciąż się nie przyzwyczaiłem. - mruknął Cas, pozwalając złapać się za rękę.  
\- Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale nie posiadam żadnych kieliszków. Nie planowałem się tutaj zbytnio rozgaszczać... sam nie wiem, jak długo tu zostanę. Pewnie dopóki nie wydam wszystkich pieniędzy na ten cholernie drogi widok z okna. Poczekaj, aż pójdziemy do sypialni, to go zobaczysz.

Złapał spojrzenie Castiela, które wyglądało na bardzo zszokowane i parsknął śmiechem.   
\- To znaczy, dla uściślenia, pójdziemy tam konkretnie w tym celu, żebyś mógł spojrzeć przez okno. Nie myśl sobie. - pogroził mu palcem, a szczenięcy uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. Jak to się działo, że przy Castielu zawsze czuł się jakoś tak... szczęśliwszy? Nawet wtedy, gdy nie miał powodu. Gdy miał świadomość, że to wszystko szybko się skończy.  
Wyciągnął z szafki dwa kubki – jeden z przywiózł z Norwegii, miał ręcznie namalowane kolorowe domki, statek w porcie i podpis z nazwą miejscowości, drugi, ze swoim znakiem zodiaku, dostał już dawno temu na urodziny od Sama.  
\- Chodźmy, zobaczysz wieżę Eiffla. - zabrał kubki i likier na stolik w salonie, a Castiela zaprosił dalej, do sypialni, gdzie przez oszklone ściany mógł przyglądać się panoramie miasta. - Piękny ten nasz Paryż, prawda?

Rozmawiali przez dłuższy czas, popijając powoli likier z wielkich kubków do herbaty. Nie dotykali zbyt poważnych tematów – głównie opowiadali sobie o swoich podróżach, śmiesznych sytuacjach, które im się przytrafiły w międzyczasie, o filmach i muzyce. Żaden z nich nie chciał psuć tej miłej atmosfery. Gdy wreszcie Dean poczuł się zupełnie swobodnie Castiel zmusił go, żeby włączył komputer i przygotował obiecane karaoke.  
\- Cas, ty najlepiej ze wszystkich ludzi powinieneś wiedzieć, że fałszuję. - jęknął cierpiętniczo, gdy załadował mu się specjalny program. - Naprawdę nie wiem, co cię w tym zachwyca.  
Poddał się jednak szybko i wkrótce śpiewali jeden po drugim najbardziej znane piosenki, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku z własnych wykonań.  
\- Myślę, że moglibyśmy startować razem w Idolu, czy jakie tam teraz mają popularne show. - mruknął Dean przeglądając listę dostępnych piosenek. - Ha, Bruce Springsteen! Tutaj mam szansę zbliżyć się do oryginału.

Przy pierwszych dźwiękach piosenki rozejrzał się niecierpliwie po pokoju. Nie posiadał czapki z daszkiem, złapał więc za kuchenną ścierkę z blatu i wcisnął ją sobie do tylnej kieszeni jeansów, jak na okładce płyty. Stanął tyłem do Castiela i ruszał tyłkiem w takt muzyki.

The times are tough now  
Just getting tougher  
This old world is rough  
It's just getting rougher

Odwrócił się przodem do Castiela, wykonując dalej swój niezgrabny taniec.

Cover me  
Come on baby, cover me  
Well I'm looking for a lover  
Who will come on in and cover me

Promise me baby  
You won't let them find us  
Hold me in your arms  
Let's let our love blind us

Teraz już przystanął, przymykając oczy i wczuwając się w tekst. Aż dziwne, że tak do niego pasował. Tak, Dean zdecydowanie potrzebował kogoś, kto pomógłby mu się z tym wszystkim uporać i... po prostu był.

Outside's the rain, the driving snow  
I can hear the wild wind blowing  
Turn out the light, bolt the door  
I ain't going out there no more  
This whole world is out there  
Just trying to score  
I've seen enough  
I don't want to see anymore

Castiel też spoważniał. Radosny uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy tak wpatrywał się w Deana swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem. Atmosfera zgęstniała o wiele szybciej niż można byłoby przypuszczać.

Cover me  
Wrap your arms around me and cover me  
I'm looking for a lover  
Who will come on in and cover me  
Looking for a lover who will  
Come on in and cover me

Z piosenką „Cover me” Castiel spotkał się zaledwie kilka razy, a jednak w wykonaniu Deana była inna. Niby radosna, śpiewna i zachęcająca do zabawy, do rozkoszy, przy ostatnich zwrotkach stała się nagle ciężka. Gdy dobiegała końca, Cas podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł bliżej Deana, łapiąc go lekko za nadgarstek. Rozchylał już usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale laptop zapiszczał cicho, a muzyka kolejnej piosenki rozwiała chęci Casa do rozmowy. Uśmiechnął się więc jedynie i ścisnął jego rękę, zaczynając śpiewać. 

I saw you standing in the corner  
On the edge of a burning light  
I saw you standing in the corner  
Come to me again in the cold, cold night – zamruczał, mrużąc oczy. Zastanawiał się, czy Dean jest świadomy tego, że Novak nie da rady się upić. Teraz patrzył na niego z mieszaniną rozbawienia i zaciekawienia. Lubił The White Stripes i okropnie było mu się pewnego dnia dowiedzieć, że duet się rozpadł. Okręcił się dookoła Deana, opierając się teraz plecami o jego plecy. 

You make me feel a little older  
Like a full grown woman might (Nic nie mów Dean, jestem cudowną kobietą…)  
But when you're gone I grow colder  
Come to me again in the cold, cold night – znowu znalazł się przed nim, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach i uśmiechając się.   
-I see you walking by my front door – zamruczał, a laptop w odpowiedzi zapiszczał wysoko i się wyłączył.   
Oczywiście, żaden z nich nie pomyślał o podłączeniu go do ładowania.   
\- Widzę, że na dzisiaj to koniec karaoke - zaśmiał się Cas, po chwili odsuwając się od zbyt przyciągającego ciała Winchestera.   
W cichym porozumieniu zaczęli zbierać sprzęt, kubki, nawet mały talerz przekąsek mieli! Wtedy też Cas spojrzał na zegarek: była pierwsza w nocy.   
Kiedy to się stało? Nie było już sensu wracać do siebie i, nie oszukujmy się, Castiel wcale tego nie planował. Zapasowa bielizna i szczoteczka w jego plecaku najlepiej o tym świadczyły. Zgarnął swoje rzeczy i zniknął w łazience.

Wrócił jeszcze do sypialni, żeby spytać o obsługę tego monstrualnego prysznica... i wszedł w na tyle odpowiednim momencie, by zobaczyć jak Dean ściąga spodnie, wypinając się do drzwi.   
\- Tak więc…   
\- Cas, nie śpisz na kanapie – parsknął Dean, siadając na łóżku. No tak, on trochę wypił, oczywiście, że nie będzie się teraz wstydzić. – Nie jest włączone ogrzewanie i…   
\- Jak to nie jest włączone?   
\- No… powinno się je włączyć jakoś o 22… - wymamrotał, spuszczając głowę i się śmiejąc. – Żebyś więc nie zachorował, sądzę, że cieplej jest pod kołdrą.   
\- Idiota – mruknął Cas, wracając do łazienki. W końcu sam zrozumiał jak obsługiwać deszczownicę. Umył się szybko, po czym nałożył bokserki. Od razu zrozumiał, jakim błędem było odpuszczenie sobie dresów. Mając nadzieję, że Dean nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, nałożył jego szare, długie spodnie.   
Oczywiście były za duże. Castiel wszedł do sypialni, wpatrując się chwilę w nocną panoramę Paryża. Jedną dłoń trzymał na karku, rozmasowując go sobie, a drugą musiał trzymać dresy, by się mu nie zsunęły.   
W końcu podszedł do łóżka i przygryzł policzek od środka, widząc to wszystko. Noc, Paryż, łóżko, a w perspektywie - obudzenie się rano obok tego mężczyzny. Skulił się na samym końcu materaca, a słysząc spokojny oddech Deana, stwierdził, że niepotrzebne jest już mówienie dobranoc. 

„Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej!”.  
Przedzierał się przez gruzowiska, ślizgając na suchym piachu. Oddech mu się urywał, a nieznośny kaszel usiłował wyrwać się z gardła, niezadowolony z pyłu, który wciskał się aż do samych płuc. Wyblakłe i widocznie zmęczone liście krzewów smagały go po twarzy. Obrócił się za siebie. Pościg był coraz bliżej.  
Wszystko wokół płonęło, ogniste gorące płomienie lizały jego stopy, gdy zmieniał kierunek, żeby uniknąć poparzeń. Jednak ogień się rozszerzał, zmieniając cały syryjski krajobraz na jeszcze bardziej przerażający i mroczny. Jasne kamienie ciemniały w oczach, smalące do tej pory słońce pociemniało oświetlając całe niebo krwawą łuną.  
Jego pościg także się zmienił – nie gonił go już oddział syryjskich żołnierzy w ubraniach moro i arafatkach przewiązanych przez twarz w ochronie przed kurzem. Ich twarze powykrzywiały się na wszystkie strony, nie przypominając już ani odrobinę ludzkich. Błysnęły kły i czarne, przerażająco puste oczy.  
Co do diabła?!  
Krótkie spojrzenie na tę mroczną hałastrę kazało mu biec jeszcze szybciej i szybciej, wycisnąć z siebie ostatnie rezerwy energii.  
Usłyszał wycie.  
Wycie psów.  
Najbardziej przenikliwe i przerażające wycie, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał na własne uszy.  
Obrócił się trzeci raz, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł żadnego zwierzęcia.  
Mógłby jednak przysiąc, że słyszy, jak doganiają go ciężkie łapy opadające na ziemię z cichym stukotem naostrzonych pazurów.  
Mógłby przysiąc, że czuje gorący oddech bestii na swoim karku.  
Mógłby przysiąc, że czuje, jak wielkie cielsko powala go na drogę.  
Zaczął się czołgać z wielkim wysiłkiem, starając się z całych sił uciec piekielnym psom. Czuł jak coś szarpie go za nogawkę, rozrywając łydkę. Próbował uciekać dalej, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał dokąd. Ścieżka powoli stawała się coraz bardziej miękka, ciemna i gęsta jak smoła, wciągając go coraz głębiej w dół.  
I wtedy go zobaczył.  
Castiel w jasności miliona świateł zleciał na ogromnych, czarnych skrzydłach i chwycił go za ramię.

\- Dean! Dean! Obudź się!  
Otworzył oczy, nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje. Odetchnął głęboko, jakby dopiero wypłynął na powierzchnię spod przykrywającej go smoły. Ręka na jego ramieniu zacisnęła się mocniej.  
\- Spokojnie, Dean, to tylko koszmar. Shhh. - Castiel klęczał nad nim z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.  
Dean opadł z powrotem na poduszki i zapłakał. Z jego piersi wydarł się bezsilny szloch człowieka, który ma już wszystkiego dość. Człowieka, który nie może normalnie przespać nocy bez dręczących go strachów. Zacisnął dłonie, z całej siły wbijając paznokcie w twardą skórę dłoni.  
Poczuł ramię obejmujące go delikatnie, powoli, jakby bojąc się gwałtownej reakcji. A reakcja rzeczywiście była gwałtowna. Przyciągnął Castiela mocniej do siebie, wtulając się w jego pierś. Brunet kołysał go w ramionach cierpliwie, nic nie mówiąc, pozwalając by wszystkie złe emocje znalazły wreszcie ujście.  
\- Dean? - mruknął Cas, gdy mężczyzna wreszcie się uspokoił. - Często ci się to zdarza?  
\- Co noc. - szepnął Dean całkowicie wyczerpany. - Co noc.  
Uniósł się na łokciu i drżącą ręką sięgnął po paczkę papierosów do nocnej szafki. Wyciągnął jednego i próbował odpalić. Ciche pstrykanie zapalniczki w nocy wydawało się być najgłośniejszym dźwiękiem, rozrywającym nocną ciszę jak wystrzał, jednak płomień się nie pojawił. Zmarznięte dłonie nie mogły już utrzymać zapalniczki, więc rzucił wszystko z powrotem na szafkę z cichym przekleństwem.   
\- Zostaw to świństwo – mruknął Castiel, marszcząc lekko nos. Poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy Dean znowu opadł na materac, co prędzej chowając się pod kołdrę i zaczynając patrzeć w sufit pustym, zmęczonym spojrzeniem. Kierując wzrok w to samo miejsce, Cas sięgnął po dłonie Deana, biorąc je w swoje, nagrzane i gorące. Powoli roztarł każdy palec, jakby Dean naprawdę był narażony na odmrożenie palców, a nie na lekki, kłujący chłód grudniowej nocy.   
\- To wojna, prawda? To front ci się śni – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Lekkie skinięcie głowy. Widział, jak jego oczy nadal błyszczą od łez. – Chodź tu, Dean. – Szepnął, podnosząc lekko kołdrę, by móc przysunąć się bliżej niego. – Nie patrz się tak – uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – Nieważne jak to wszystko między nami jest popieprzone… nie chcę, żebyś nie przespał spokojnie choć połowy nocy. Więc spróbuj tak – objął go, splatając ich nogi razem. Czuł jak Dean jeszcze drży, jak kilka łez ścieka po jego policzku na ramię Castiela. Ale trzymał go przy sobie mocno, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.   
\- Spróbuj zasnąć, Dean. Jestem tutaj… jeśli ma ci to w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc – szepnął. Jakoś nie brał pod uwagę tego, że Winchester nie chciałby jego dotyku. Jego przytulenia, pomocnej dłoni. Po prostu… ten wieczór znowu wydawał się wycięty jak z Paryża sprzed kilku lat. Teraz obaj byli zmienieni, ale chyba obaj dążyli do tego samego…   
\- Dobranoc, Dean – dodał cicho i przesunął palcami po jego włosach. 

Przez resztę nocy spał, nie licząc krótkich momentów przebudzenia się, gdy zmieniali pozycję. To jednak były miłe pobudki: widzieć na wpół śpiącego, burkliwego Deana, który przekręca się na drugi bok i znowu się w ciebie wtula? Tak Castiel mógłby spędzić resztę swojego… życia. A raczej życia Deana, jeśli spojrzy się na to praktycznie.   
Poranek wypadł na godzinę dziesiątą. Cas poprawił się na materacu i już chciał się wyprostować, gdy zorientował się, że coś trzyma mocno jego ramię. To Dean, leżąc przy nim, ściskał go mocno za nadgarstek, nie pozwalając siebie opuścić. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pozwolił sobie na tylko jeden, malutki i czuły pocałunek w szyję Deana.   
Dean uśmiechnął się, chowając twarz w poduszkę. Czy można go winić za to, że czuł się po prostu dobrze w tych silnych ramionach? Chyba nie. Lekko zaczerwieniony poprawił się na pościeli i spojrzał wreszcie na Castiela.  
\- Dzień dobry. - mruknął zachrypniętym od snu głosem. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zmaltretowałem cię za mocno tej nocy. Potrafię nieźle wierzgać.  
Mężczyzna obok, roztrzepany, z oczyma wciąż klejącymi się od snu, wydawał się jednak zadowolony. Tak cholernie pasował do tego pokoju, wielkiego łóżka, panoramy za oknem i...  
\- Zrobię kawę. - ospale podniósł się z łóżka, puszczając wreszcie dłoń Castiela, tę samą, która przez całą noc dawała mu oparcie i ochronę przed koszmarami.

Novak leżąc jeszcze w łóżku, patrzył jak Dean wstaje i się przeciąga. Przez kilka sekund mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się ranie na jego plecach. Naprawdę wyglądała okropnie. Z drugiej strony… ile to Castiel miałby ran, gdyby te się nie goiły? Zadrżał na samą myśl, otulając się mocniej kołdrą.   
Poranek czy nie, poza ciepłą pierzyną było zdecydowanie za zimno.   
Do pełni szczęścia brakowało tylko tego, żeby Dean wrócił z gorącą kawą. Ale nie, szatańskim sposobem wyciągnął biednego chłopaka z łóżka.   
\- Jak zimno… - mruknął Cas, łapiąc kubek w obie dłonie i przykładając go sobie do policzka, by się jeszcze bardziej ogrzać. – Jednak grudzień nie jest w tym roku delikatny. – Zerknął za okno na pochmurne, szare niebo. Wszędzie plątała się na dodatek mgła, a Paryż, mimo późnej już godziny, wydawał się jeszcze spać. 

\- Jakie plany na dzisiaj? - zapytał Dean, odchrząkując cicho. Postawił parujący kubek przed brunetem i ręką posłał w jego stronę aromat. Niech się wreszcie porządnie rozbudzi.  
\- Nie wiem jeszcze. Chyba odwiedzę Gen, odniosłem wrażenie, że chce ze mną o czymś porozmawiać. - Castiel zastanowił się chwilę, rzucając Deanowi spojrzenie pełne nadziei. - A ty?  
Winchester przygryzł wargę i odwrócił głowę spoglądając za okno. W słabym, zimowym świetle Paryż prezentował się odrobinę mistycznie. Może...  
\- Chyba muszę wreszcie zrobić zakupy i kupić porządny aparat. - zawahał się odrobinę. - I pójdę go przetestować gdzieś w mieście.  
Wzruszył lekko ramionami, jakby to była zwykła czynność, którą wykonuje codziennie. Jakby wcale nie było tak, że od incydentu w Syrii w ogóle nie planował powrotu do fotografii. Wciąż nie był pewny, czy będzie potrafił, ale... chciał spróbować. Mimo wszystko. W ostateczności aparat zawsze się przyda, chociażby na jakieś rodzinne uroczystości.  
\- Skoro Gen będzie w takich dobrych rękach to chyba mogę, co? - uśmiechnął się, upijając łyk kawy, by zaraz szybko i gwałtownie wciągnąć powietrze, bo była zdecydowanie za gorąca. - Wpadnę do was jak skończę.  
Na wieść o aparacie, Castiel uśmiechnął się delikatnie.   
\- Cieszę się, Dean. Dobrze, że do tego wracasz – upił trochę gorącej kawy i po chwili usiadł przed nim na stołku barowym. – W końcu trzeba ruszyć do przodu, prawda? – Spytał cicho, patrząc na niego uważnie.

***

Dean wszedł do jednego z najbardziej profesjonalnych sklepów fotograficznych w Paryżu. Zaczął przechodzić między półkami, czytać opisy różnych aparatów, szukając czegoś, co odpowie na jego potrzeby. Oraz na potrzeby jego portfela. Musiał przyznać przed sobą samym, że jego oszczędności znacznie się skurczyły i jeśli szybko nie wróci do sprzedaży zdjęć... w niedługim czasie stanie się bankrutem.  
\- W czym mogę po... wow. - usłyszał głos młodego chłopaka, pracownika sklepu. Trochę starszy od Izzy, wysoki i chudy blondyn wyciągnął w jego stronę wielką dłoń. Plakietka na klapie koszuli głosiła, że nazywa się Jacques. - Pan... um, pan Winchester, prawda? Niesamowite, że pan tu jest. To znaczy, to najlepszy sklep w mieście, ale nie spodziewałem się, jejku, jakie to szczęście spotkać pana. Moglibyśmy zrobić sobie wspólne zdjęcie?  
\- Dzień dobry. Ja, um, oczywiście, czemu nie. - uśmiechnął się zakłopotany Dean, który wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tych rzadkich momentów rozpoznawalności. Chłopak pociągnął Deana do drugiego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się studio fotograficzne, z lampami, kolorowymi tłami i innymi rekwizytami. Nie wypadało w takim miejscu robić sobie zdjęcia komórką.  
\- Potrzebuję nowego aparatu. - mruknął Dean, gdy skończyli sesję z całą ekipą, która obecna była tego dnia na zmianie. Obiecano mu nawet, że ta fotka zawiśnie na jednej ze ścian studia.  
\- Jasne, tak, już panu pokazuję wszystko, co mamy. - chłopak wrócił do siebie po pierwszym szoku.   
Sprzedawca sięgnął po jeden z najdroższych modeli i choć Winchesterowi bardzo się podobał – był idealnie wyważony, miał mnóstwo dodatkowych opcji i możliwości – tak z odrobiną zakłopotania zmuszony był poprosić o coś z niższej półki. Ponad pół godziny i wiele profesjonalnych debat na temat aparatów później Dean wreszcie wybrał model dla siebie. Chłopak zaprosił go do kasy, przy której stał starszy mężczyzna, z krótko ostrzyżonymi siwymi włosami i okularami zasłaniającymi pół twarzy.  
\- Witam, witam. - mężczyzna uścisnął mu rękę i zabrał zakupy do zeskanowania. - Zna się pan na sprzęcie.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak, to Dean Winchester. - wyszeptał podekscytowany asystent, a starszy pan podszedł bliżej i rzucił fotografowi badawcze spojrzenie.  
\- Rzeczywiście, to pan! Nie poznałem, pan wybaczy, wzrok już nie ten. - staruszek wydawał się bardzo poruszony tym spotkaniem. - I ty, Jacques, taki sprzęt?! Przecież tak nie można, nie, nie. Dla pana znajdę coś lepszego.  
Pociągnął Deana między szklane gablotki i wyciągnął jeden z modeli, ten sam, który spodobał się Winchesterowi na początku. Zaczął chwalić jego zalety i nie dał sobie przerwać, dopóki nie wymienił wszystkich.  
\- Tak, proszę pana to niewątpliwie piękna rzecz, ale obawiam się, że nie mogę sobie na niego pozwolić, nie w tej chwili... - potarł ręką kark, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak wiele czasu trzeba, by po fotograficznym światku rozeszła się wieść, że nie stać go na porządny sprzęt.  
\- O to niech się pan nie martwi. Dostanie pan rabat od właściciela. - staruszek wyszukał odpowiednie pudełko i, mimo protestów Deana, ruszył do kasy i zaczął wszystko pakować.  
\- Po tym, co pan przeżył na wojnie. Proszę pana. Wiem dokładnie, jak to jest. - mruczał cały czas pod nosem. - Pochodzę z Ameryki i gdy byłem jeszcze młodzikiem zostałem wysłany do Wietnamu. Szósta kompania piechoty. Wojna nigdy nie jest dobra, proszę pana. - palce zatrzymały się na chwilę, gdy staruszek sięgnął pamięcią w dawne lata. - Wszechobecna śmierć, ból, cierpienie... wie pan, tego się nie zapomina. Można nauczyć się z tym żyć, ale zapomnieć się nie da. Pieniędzy też z tego wielkich nie ma, zresztą, żadne pieniądze nie są w stanie tego wszystkiego wynagrodzić. Bardzo się cieszę, że wraca pan do fotografii. Brakuje nam pańskich zdjęć i jestem pewny, że wszyscy z przyjemnością przywitają pana na powrót wśród aktywnych fotografów. Proszę bardzo pamiętać o nas, gdyby zaistniała potrzeba.  
Wręczył mu siatki i posłał pokrzepiające spojrzenie.  
\- Niech się pan nie martwi, panie Winchester. Koniec końców dobro zwycięża, prawda? - puścił mu oczko zza grubych szkieł. 

***

Nie do końca wiedział, co mu odbiło, ale Castiel stwierdził, że przyszła matka powinna mieć w domu dużo żywych kwiatów. Zadzwonił więc do mieszkania Balthazara, a służba stwierdziła, że załatwienie tylu różnych kwiatów i dostarczenie ich w ciągu godziny to żaden problem.   
To się nazywa mieć znajomości.  
Wczesnym popołudniem przyszedł do Gen wraz z dwoma młodzieńcami obładowanymi kwiatami. W kieszeni swetra miał jeszcze małą, różową wstążkę. Hannah pisała mu, że podobno dobrze to wróży kobiecie w ciąży czy inne takie zabobony.   
Gen westchnęła z zachwytu, patrząc jak mężczyźni ustawiają wazony w całym mieszkaniu, a te najpiękniejsze stawiają w ich sypialni.   
\- Boże, Cas, z jakiej to okazji?   
\- Hej, w końcu niedługo doczekamy się małej Winchester, prawda? To tak... z wyprzedzeniem. – Powiedział, siadając obok niej na kanapie i rozpinając ciemny sweter. Pod spodem miał ciemną bluzkę z małymi ćwiekami imitującymi guziki. – Kiedy dokładnie masz termin?  
\- Dokładnego nigdy się nie zna – uśmiechnęła się, kładąc sobie dłoń na okrągłym brzuchu. – Ale ma być dwunastego…   
\- Dwunastego? Gen, dzisiaj jest dziewiąty! Sam jeszcze nie wysłał cię do szpitala?   
\- Stwierdziłam, że jeszcze nie czas. Poza tym, hej, ty tu jesteś, Dean, Izzy… Chcę śledzić wszystko na bieżąco. – Widząc jego uniesione brwi, delikatnie klepnęła go w ramię. – Nie wygłupiaj się, Cas… Wiem, że byłeś wczoraj u Deana.   
\- Co mnie zdradziło? Zapach żelu pod prysznic, jakiś paproch z pierzyny?  
\- Wow, nie wiedziałam, że zaszliście aż tak daleko. – roześmiała się Gen, zasłaniając usta dłonią. – Po prostu Dean mi wczoraj mówił, że go odwiedzisz. To... co się działo?   
\- Nic a nic. Przyszedłem, wypiliśmy, pośpiewaliśmy, poszliśmy spać. – Rozłożył ręce, ale nie umiał powstrzymać rumieńców wypływających na policzki. – To tyle.   
Gen patrzyła na niego dłuższą chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęła się ponownie.   
\- Ciebie nie potrafię tak dokładnie wypytywać… Ale Deana jeszcze przycisnę. Zrobisz teraz herbatę?  
\- Jasne, już się robi.   
\- Tak w ogóle… stwierdziliśmy, że najlepszym imieniem będzie Marie. Po matce Sama i Deana.   
\- Ładnie brzmi. Nawet lepiej niż amerykańskie Mary.   
\- Tak sądzisz?  
\- Jasne. – zaśmiał się, biorąc dwa duże kubki z szafek. – Na dodatek urodzi się w Paryżu w cudownej rodzinie. Prawie jak ta mała kotka Marie w bajce Disneya.   
Czekał właśnie aż woda się zagotuje, gdy usłyszał dziwny jęk z salonu.   
\- Gen?   
\- Cas, Cas, to się dzieje… Cas, ja rodzę!


	30. Poznajcie Marie

To nie miało tak wyjść. To nie Castiel miał być przy tym wszystkim. Teraz, mając ciężarną na tylnym siedzeniu, dzwonił do Sama żeby powiadomić go o radosnej nowinie. Ignorował większość przepisów i świateł w tej zaspanej wciąż części Paryża, gnając do szpitala.   
Nie był nawet pewny, czy Sam go zrozumiał, ale chyba tak skoro rozłączył się, krzycząc coś o pięknym dniu.  
\- Hej, przepraszam! Kobieta tutaj rodzi! – Krzyknął, wbiegając do szpitala i po chwili wracając do samochodu w asyście pielęgniarki. Pomógł Gen wstać i później nie zostało mu już nic do zrobienia - tylko przestawić samochód i… i co?   
Zadzwonił do Deana, ale linia okazała się zajęta.   
Kilka minut później minął go Sam, ściskając mocno w swoich niedźwiedzich ramionach.   
\- Cas! Będę ojcem, o boże, będę ojcem! – Potrząsnął nim i już chciał biec do środka, ale Novak przytrzymał go i wcisnął mu w dłoń różową wstążkę.   
\- Nie pytaj, tylko leć do żony! – Klepnął go w plecy i oparł się o ścianę przy wejściu, patrząc na powoli przejeżdżające samochody. No i znowu centrum puste, a dookoła korki. Kręcą chyba nowy film.   
A ci wszyscy ludzie – jak w pewnym momencie uświadomił sobie Cas – nie mają pojęcia jaka nowa, cudowna duszyczka przychodzi na świat. 

Telefon Deana rozdzwonił się zanim jeszcze opuścił sklep fotograficzny. Zmarszczył brwi słysząc piosenkę Stonesów. Musi koniecznie zmienić ten dzwonek, jest zdecydowanie zbyt przygnębiający.  
Odebrał, a Sam zaczął krzyczeć mu do słuchawki, że to już, że Gen rodzi, że ten i ten szpital, a Dean? Też zaczął wariować! W końcu to jego najbliższa rodzina, a to dziecko było z pewnością najbardziej wyczekiwanym maluchem w całym Paryżu.  
\- Wie pan co? - odwrócił się jeszcze w drzwiach do staruszka. - Ma pan zupełną rację! Właśnie rodzi mi się bratanica!  
Żegnany radosnymi gratulacjami pracowników sklepu pobiegł na zewnątrz, szukając najbliższej taksówki, metra lub autobusu.

\- Cas!  
\- O, Dean. Nie odbierałeś…  
Mężczyzna, łapiąc szybko powietrze, oparł dłonie na kolanach. Aparat dyndał mu na pasku na szyi, co raz obijając się o jego pierś.   
\- Sam do mnie zadzwonił… i… powiedział, że Gen… moja bratanica – wymamrotał, a Cas podtrzymał go, gdy ten za szybko się wyprostował. Uśmiechnął się, czując jak ten ufnie się na nim opiera. – No tak, spokojnie, Dean. Chodź, chyba poczekamy na małą Marie, prawda? Trzeba będzie zrobić jej zdjęcie.   
Ramię w ramię weszli do ciepłego środka szpitala. Przywitały ich ściany pomalowane na ciepłe kolory i uśmiechnięta pielęgniarka w recepcji. O tym, że był to szpital świadczył tylko znajomy zapach medykamentów i stroje lekarzy.

Dean, który dzisiaj przecież nie wziął do ust ani kropli alkoholu, czuł się bardziej pijany niż wtedy, gdy śpiewał piosenki na parkingu pod swoim blokiem. Zrobił nawet zdjęcia recepcjonistce, Clarie, która pokiwała tylko ze śmiechem głową.  
\- W czym mogę panom pomóc? - zapytała, opierając się o blat.  
\- Szukamy porodówki.  
\- Naprawdę? Nie widać po żadnym z panów. - zażartowała, po czym wskazała im drzwi po prawej stronie. - Tym korytarzem do końca i po lewej. Tylko proszę się nie przerazić. Może tam być dość głośno.  
Poszli we wskazanym kierunku z głupimi uśmiechami na twarzach. Zaglądali w każde otwarte drzwi, ale Gen i Sama nigdzie nie było widać. Doszli do małej salki, w której znajdowały się ławeczki dla oczekujących. Przysiedli na nich zaczynając nerwowe oczekiwanie.  
\- Pamiętam - odezwał się Dean. - urodziny Sama. Byłem bardzo mały i są to tylko przebłyski, ale... to było w nocy i gdy się obudziłem zobaczyłem światło w przedpokoju. Wyszedłem i stała tam Ellen, przybrana ciotka, z moim ojcem Johnem i pili szampana. John podszedł do mnie i powiedział, że wydarzyło się coś bardzo ważnego i wkrótce będę mógł zobaczyć swojego braciszka. Nie mogłem zasnąć z emocji aż do rana, gdy pojechaliśmy zobaczyć go w szpitalu. Byłem taki zawiedziony, że nie potrafił chodzić i grać ze mną w piłkę! - zaśmiał się, spoglądając już poważniej na Castiela.  
\- Zastanawiam się, jak... jak to jest z tobą? Możesz mieć dzieci? - zapytał trochę nieśmiało, nie będąc pewnym, czy go nie urazi. - W ciągu tylu lat na pewno przecież, um, no wiesz. Próbowałeś?  
Niemal pacnął się w czoło otwartą ręką, słysząc, co mówi. Winchester, mistrz delikatności!

Słuchanie o tym, jak to było gdy Sam się rodził, sprawiło Castielowi naprawdę dużo przyjemności. Dean znowu się przed nim otwierał. Może spowodowane to było jedynie tym szczęściem, stanem podobnym do upojenia, a może – jak miał nadzieję Cas – było to spowodowane odbudowującą się znajomością.   
Na pytanie czy próbował nie mógł zareagować inaczej niż uśmiechnąć się smutno.   
\- To dość skomplikowane… - mruknął, zdejmując z siebie kurtkę, bo zrobiło się nadzwyczaj gorąco w tym małym korytarzyku. Drgnął, gdy z innej sali dobiegł ich krzyk i kilkoro lekarzy od razu tam pobiegło. To jednak nie była Gen.   
\- Nikt do końca nie rozumie ludzkiego organizmu, a na pewno nie tak zmutowanego jak nasz. Niektóre kobiety, jak na przykład bliska mi Anna, po prostu nie mogą zajść w ciążę. Nie da się i już. Dziewczyna próbowała chyba ze trzy razy w epoce romantyzmu, sam rozumiesz – poruszył lekko dłonią, jakby odganiając dym. – Kilka razy słyszałem, że moje siostry zaszły w ciążę, urodziły zdrowe… normalne, dzieci i po prostu żyją. Lub żyły, w zależności od tego, kiedy je urodziły. Inna bliższa mi siostra, Hannah… ona… - westchnął ciężko. Sprawa martwego chłopczyka, nauczenie jej ponownego życia, radzenia sobie, a później załatwienie jej towarzystwa małego Davida… to nadal wydawało się świeże i na samo wspomnienie płaczącej, poranionej i pijanej kobiety, Castielowi odbierało mowę. – Miała dziecko. Chłopczyka… Przeżył półtora roku, po czym zmarł. – Spojrzał po innych salach, jakby w obawie, że jego słowa rzucą jakiś urok na leżące tu przyszłe matki. – Nie z przyczyn naturalnych. Jego organy zaczęły rosnąć zbyt szybko. Pracowały tak jak u nastolatka, a nie noworodka… Pompowały za dużo krwi, były za duże na małe ciałko… - Przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Gdy byłem teraz przez dłuższy czas w Anglii, właśnie z nią się widziałem. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale nie mogę się upić. Moja odporność i szybka przemiana materii mi na to nie pozwalają. A Hannah… zobaczyłem ją pijaną, zdenerwowaną, całą w bliznach. Była pijana przez tak długi czas, że jej ciało nie dało rady się regenerować i nie rozróżniało alkoholu od zwykłego napoju. Pomogłem jej z tego wyjść, nawet się to udało. Teraz odzyskała pracę, swój pensjonat i opiekuje się małym Davidem przygarniętym z domu dziecka. Mieszka z nimi też Gabriel, którego… pewnie któregoś razu poznasz. Powinniście się dogadać – zaśmiał się, po czym lekko poczerwieniał na twarzy. Miał przecież wylecieć za kilka dni, a mówi o rodzinie, którą Dean mógłby poznać… co się działo? – Jego mógłbyś zapytać o dzieci od strony mężczyzn. Ja… powiedzmy, że nie miałem okazji i odpowiednich osób, żeby próbować. – podrapał się po karku. Myślał, czy kiedykolwiek powie mu o Leonardzie. Czy ten w końcu sam przeczyta jego dzienniki albo zacznie pytać o największych malarzy i pisarzy, o to, czy Cas ich znał? 

\- A co z dziećmi… waszymi. W sensie – Winchester poprawił się na ławce, prostując nogi. – Jakbyś ty i na przykład… Anna, tak? Czy to też by nie wyszło?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – wzruszył ramionami. – Anna, Hannah, Naomi… to kobiety, które traktuję jak siostry, jak dobre przyjaciółki. Nie wyobrażam sobie zakładania z nimi rodziny, bo już nią jesteśmy. Przynajmniej w moim mniemaniu – uśmiechnął się, gdy przed oczami zamajaczyły mu wspomnienia z okresu dzieci kwiatów i wszechobecnej miłości. – Jasne, na przestrzeni wieków zdarzało się… - odkaszlnął cicho. – Ale sam rozumiesz… nie chciałbyś chyba utknąć z Samem i wspólnym dzieckiem w jednym miejscu przez setki lat.   
\- Hell no! - wykrzyknął Dean z przerażeniem, gdy przed oczami stanęła mu wizja utknięcia z niemowlakiem i swoim bratem (który prawdę mówiąc sam potrafi zachowywać się jak niemowlak) na długie i męczące wieki. - Widziałeś jak się zachowywał przy tej ciąży, zwariował na punkcie swojej córeczki. Aż się boję, co będzie, gdy mała wreszcie wyjdzie na świat. Chociaż może nauczy go rozumu. - zaśmiał się radośnie, rozpierając się szerzej na ławce. - No wiesz, wstawanie w nocy, zmiana pieluch i najgorsze - złośliwy błysk pojawił się w zielonych oczach - ząbkowanie.  
Rozmawiali jeszcze długo, najpierw o dzieciach, potem na zupełnie inne tematy. W końcu zapadła między nimi cisza, przerywana tylko okrzykami dochodzącymi z różnych stron szpitala.

\- Więc - zaczął Dean, zerkając niepewnie na Castiela. - Słyszałem, że przyjechałeś tutaj z Brna.  
Nie wspomniał ani słowa o tym, że według Gen przyjechał tu specjalnie dla niego, ale nie mógł o tym nie pomyśleć.  
\- Wracasz tam, czy jedziesz gdzieś indziej? - rzucił pytanie niby obojętnie, ale uważny obserwator dostrzegłby zaciśniętą w oczekiwaniu dłoń.  
\- Tak, taki jest plan. - odpowiedział Cas.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem w Czechach. - rzucił Dean, po czym potarł się w zakłopotaniu ręką po karku, orientując się, jak mogło to zabrzmieć. - W każdym razie, um, pewnie Balthazar tam na ciebie czeka?  
\- Tak, tymczasowo się u niego zatrzymam, potem może...  
Z jednej z sal wybiegł Sam. Wyglądał komicznie - zielony czepek zsunął mu się zawadiacko na bok, długie włosy wychodziły z każdej strony. Zielony fartuch, w który go ubrano był odrobinę za krótki, kończąc się nad kolanami jak sukienka. Na twarzy miał za to jeden z największych i najszczerszych uśmiechów, jaki można zobaczyć na twarzy człowieka.  
\- Hej, tylko spokojnie. - Dean zerwał się na równe nogi i mruknął jeszcze szybko do Castiela - Gdyby nie uszy to uśmiech rozerwałby mu twarz.  
\- Jest! Już jest! - wykrzyknął zachwycony. - Możecie ją zobaczyć.  
Dean ścisnął Castiela za ramię, gdy Sam poprowadził ich do pomieszczenia na końcu korytarza. Na łóżku leżała blada i wyczerpana Gen, ale uśmiechała się do trzymanej w rękach córeczki.  
\- Cała mama. - odezwał się Dean, zerkając w małe, ciekawskie oczka. - Ale oczy ma po Samie.  
Sammy omal nie pękł z dumy słysząc jego słowa. Oczywiście Dean nie mógł odpuścić - sięgnął po aparat i wkrótce cała rodzinka Winchesterów była sfotografowana ze wszystkich stron.

Castiel zatrzymał się jednak przy drzwiach, opierając się o ścianę i patrząc na radosną trójkę – teraz już czwórkę - Winchesterów.   
Malutka zaburczała coś, wiercąc się w kocyku. Małe, pomarszczone dłonie zaciskała na miękkim materiale, kręcąc powoli główką. Zamrugała, a Dean nie mógł się do niej nie uśmiechnąć.   
\- Cas – Gen spojrzała na mężczyznę przy drzwiach i westchnęła. – Chodź, poznaj Marie. – Poprosiła, a Novak niepewnie wszedł pomiędzy braci i przyjrzał się dziewczynce.   
\- Hej malutka – szepnął i poprawił jej kocyk. Drobna dłoń chwyciła go nagle za mały palec, a Gen uśmiechnęła się.   
\- No, Marie… przywitaj się z wujkiem Castielem – szepnęła, a wspomniany zamrugał zaskoczony i patrzył się na zaciśnięte wokół jego palca drobne paluszki.   
Oczywiście, że Dean zrobił im wtedy zdjęcie. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zrobił. Castielowi, później znowu Samowi, który prawie płakał ze szczęścia i ciągle gadał. Naprawdę, usta mu się nie zamykały. A paplał głównie o Marie i swojej cudownej żonie.

Gdy cały pierwszy wybuch radości minął, Sam przysiadł na łóżku, obejmując Gen i całując ją w skroń. Cas pociągnął Deana w stronę wyjścia.   
\- Chyba nie jesteśmy na tę chwilę potrzebni – szepnął do niego, gdy obaj przecisnęli się na raz w drzwiach. – Więc… jesteś ojcem chrzestnym – uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po torsie. – Gratuluję, Dean – jego dłoń została, a Cas czuł po chwili szybkie bicie serca Deana. Odsunął się powoli i rozejrzał dookoła, szukając jakiegoś tematu do rozmowy.   
\- To… jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko… może pójdziemy na hamburgera? Sam i Gen są chyba zamknięci w swoim trzyosobowym świecie…   
\- Tak, myślę, że jeśli spędzę w tym szczęściu jeszcze minutę to będę rzygać tęczą. - odchrząknął Dean rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na drzwi sali, w której na świat przyszła jego bratanica. Złapał za swoją kurtkę, która zapomniana leżała na ławeczce poczekalni. - Umieram z głodu. Te porody są jednak męczące, prawda?  
Wyszczerzył się do Castiela, a ten pokręcił lekko głową.  
\- Uważaj, bo jak Gen to usłyszy to dostaniesz po głowie za to naśmiewanie się...  
\- Nie dowie się. Bo jej nie powiesz. - rzucił pewny siebie Dean.  
\- Ach tak? Niby czemu? - zapytał zaczepnie.

Przekomarzali się tak jeszcze długo, wędrując wąskimi uliczkami Paryża, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca na obiad. Oczywiście było już ciemno i tylko światła ulicznych latarń rozświetlały tę grudniową noc. Gdy opadła adrenalina i organizm Deana zaczął znowu zwracać uwagę na otoczenie to poczuł, jak chłodno się zrobiło.  
\- Cas, wchodzimy do pierwszej napotkanej knajpki. - zatarł ręce, chowając je do kieszeni.  
Nie musieli długo iść. Już kilka kroków dalej Cas wskazał na maleńką kafejkę. Niedużymi, białymi literami na szybie napisana była nazwa Fragments. Dean spojrzał na nią krytycznym okiem - drewniany front pomalowany czarną farbą i lekko odrapany niezbyt zachęcał do wejścia do środka.  
\- Jesteś pewny? - zapytał nieprzekonany, ale w tej samej chwili zauważył, jak odbicie Castiela rozmywa się w gładkiej szybie. Szybko przekroczyli próg maleńkiej kawiarenki.  
Znajdowało się w niej zadziwiająco dużo klientów, niemal każdy stolik był zajęty. Nic dziwnego - wnętrze zdecydowanie wynagradzało cały ten niechlujny wygląd z ulicy. Wyłożone rudymi cegłami ściany i ciepłe światło lampek tworzyło bardzo przyjemny klimat, akurat na zimowy wieczór. Stoliki z jasnego drewna rozświetlały odrobinę wnętrze, pasując odcieniem do solidnych, surowych belek pod sufitem. Na ceglastej ścianie za ladą wisiał plakat Bruca Lee.  
\- Już lubię ten lokal. - Dean wskazał podbródkiem na postać słynnego wojownika.  
\- Nie rozglądaj się tak, tylko zajmij nam miejsca. - Castiel pokazał mu zwalniający się stolik w rogu sali. - Ja zamówię i wtedy się zmienimy.  
\- Się robi. - blondyn ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, zdejmując po drodze kurtkę. Powiesił ją na wieszaku w rogu, po czym rozparł się wygodnie na krzesełku skąd obserwował Castiela, który stał w krótkiej kolejce do kasy. Uśmiechał się lekko, a skupione, zmrużone oczy wędrowały po pozycjach menu. Stojąc w kolejce wybrał sobie kawę i kanapkę, bo stwierdził, że woli bagietkę od hamburgera. Na hamburgera przyjdzie jeszcze czas.   
Oczywiście Dean przyłożył do oka aparat i wkrótce miał kilka pięknych ujęć. Przyjrzał się, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku, po czym podniósł wzrok z powrotem na Casa. I w tym momencie stało się coś dziwnego, bo Dean poczuł jak krew uderza mu do głowy. Barista, ten dzieciak, przystawiał się do jego Castiela! No tego jeszcze nie było.  
Młody mężczyzna, może zaledwie po studiach, uśmiechał się do Castiela pięknie znad kilku opadających mu na czoło loczków. Ten złożył zamówienie, nie do końca zwracając uwagę na podryw. Dopiero, gdy o wiele cieplejsza dłoń baristy nakryła jego zdecydowanie zbyt wolno zabierając pieniądze, spojrzał mu w oczy schowane za grubymi szkłami.   
\- Jestem Andre.   
\- Castiel, miło mi – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, i zabrał dłoń. Miał nadzieję, że to, że po prostu odwrócił się i ruszył do stolika było wystarczającym sygnałem, że nie jest zainteresowany.   
Oburzone westchnienie wydarło się z piersi Deana, gdy Cas wreszcie wyrwał się z jego romantycznych szponów i wrócił do stolika.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Jasne. - odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Idę po moje zamówienie.  
Pojawił się przed ladą, a w głowie kotłowało mu się mnóstwo myśli, z których większość była po prostu wymyślnymi epitetami na przystojnego baristę w loczkach i okularach-nerdach.  
\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał obojętnie mężczyzna, a Dean wskazał na stolik, przy którym siedział Cas.  
\- Po pierwsze, możesz sobie odpuścić tego gościa, tam, okej? - rzucił szybko. - On jest zajęty. Tak jakby. Więc. Um. Dla twojej wiadomości. Po prostu nie próbuj.  
Chłopak wydawał się zupełnie zaskoczony jego reakcją, ale ze zrozumieniem kiwnął głową.  
\- Po drugie, oto moje zamówienie. - zerknął na kartę i wybrał pierwszego lepszego burgera i kawę. Wrócił do stolika o wiele pewniejszy siebie. Huh, łatwo poszło.

Rozmawiali przez chwilę czekając na zamówienie, gdy pojawił się przy ich stoliku barista w loczkach. Podał ich zamówienia, po czym spojrzał niepewnie na Deana i położył im na stoliku babeczkę kształcie serca.  
\- Mamy w tym tygodniu taką promocję, że każda para dostaje gratis ciastko i...  
\- Nie jesteśmy parą. - zaśmiał się lekko nerwowo Dean.  
\- Jak to? Przecież mówiłeś przy kasie, że... - zobaczył piorunujące spojrzenie Deana i zawisł w pół słowa. - Och. W porządku. W każdym razie ciastko możecie zatrzymać. - dokończył szybko i zniknął im z oczu.  
Cas ze zdziwieniem na twarzy patrzył to na babeczkę w kształcie serca, to na Deana, którego uszy zrobiły się niemalże koloru cegieł za nimi. Zaśmiał się cicho, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Po chwili sięgnął po babeczkę i przełamał ją na pół, podając część Deanowi.   
\- Cóż… jeśli to jest sposób na korzystanie z promocji dla par, jestem całkowicie za – mruknął, wąchając czekoladowy kawałek słodkości i po chwili wsuwając sobie kawałek do ust. Lepiej było całą tę sytuację obrócić w żart, niż zrobić się nagle zbyt spiętym. Dlatego też Castiel wyciągnął pod stolikiem nogi, lekko szturchając łydkę Deana. Ten po chwili oddał szturchnięcie i dopiero gdy prawie rozlali jedną z kaw, przestali zachowywać się jak dzieci.  
\- Nie uwierzysz, ale Balthazar kiedyś miał dobrą przyjaciółkę, z którą… muszę to przyznać, ale ledwo wiązali koniec z końcem. Wybierali się co jakiś czas do najdroższych restauracji zamawiając tyle jedzenia, ile się dało… po czym w połowie Balthazar wyciągał pierścionek i oświadczał się jej. Oczywiście nie musieli płacić rachunku, a często dostawali butelkę szampana i ciasto na wynos, żeby świętować. – Polał swoją kanapkę sosem i zaśmiał się, widząc jego minę. – Tak, Balthazar też był kiedyś spłukany. I miał włosy mniej więcej takiej długości co Sam, może trochę dłuższe, które były pofalowane.   
\- Lepszy taki sposób niż wrzucanie muchy do talerza żeby dostać nową porcję - skwitował opowieść o Balthazarze Dean. Czyli bogaty kuzyn Castiela też jest długowiecznym. Pocieszył się chociaż tym, że jego porażka w mini starciu z projektantem przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu nie była totalną klęską. W końcu nie miał szans z kimś o takiej mocy.  
Popijając tak kawę i ponownie szturchając się pod stołem z Deanem, Cas zerknął w stronę lady. Na czarnym tle były narysowane proste, białe budynki, pomiędzy którymi ciągnęło się coś na kształt cielska smoka lub długiego dinozaura. Niestety oba końce zasłaniały kolejne stoliki, a Cas nie dał rady dojrzeć czym był ten stwór. Dean z kolei dostrzegł jak spojrzenie Castiela co i rusz ucieka w stronę lady. Podążył za nim wzrokiem. Młody chłopak krzątający się przy ekspresie rzeczywiście mógł się podobać. I Dean nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że było mu najzwyczajniej w świecie przykro, bo jak tu się porównywać?  
\- Podoba ci się? - Usłyszał ciche pytanie od strony Deana. Na zaskoczone spojrzenie, dodał: - Tak się rozglądasz…   
\- Co? Nie, Dean. Nie jestem nim zainteresowany. Patrzyłem na rysunek na barze. To smok czy jaszczurka? – Widząc jego nadal niepewną miną westchnął cicho. – Dean – szturchnął go ponownie pod stołem i gdy w końcu mógł spojrzeć w zielone oczy, uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie jestem z osób, które interesują się dwoma osobami jednocześnie.   
\- Zdecydowanie smok. - powiedział wreszcie Dean, przełykając nieznośną gulę w gardle, która nie wiadomo skąd się tam wzięła. - To zawsze jest smok. Inne gady nie są aż tak popularne i chyba to rozumiem. No wiesz, każdy chciałby mieć w życiu trochę magii...

Wkrótce skończyli jeść, a po niefortunnym ciastku nie został ani okruszek. Nie chciało im się opuszczać tego przyjemnego miejsca, ale chyba pora znaleźć się wreszcie w łóżkach i odpocząć. Dean spojrzał na Castiela i westchnął. Nie miał odwagi poprosić go, żeby znowu mu towarzyszył. Może tej nocy koszmary jednak nie wrócą?  
Zadzwonił jeszcze szybko do Sama, żeby dowiedzieć się, że dopiero jutro cała trójka wróci wreszcie do swojego mieszkania.  
\- To co, zbieramy się? - zapytał, wstając od stolika. Castiel zrobił to samo i chyba równie niechętnie. Nawet nie miał pojęcia jak jego myśli są teraz podobne do myśli Deana. Także chciałby zaproponować, żeby tę noc spędzili razem. Propozycja nawet nie byłaby zabarwiona żadnymi podtekstami. Po prostu chciał znowu położyć się obok niego i w nocy nie pozwolić, by śniły mu się koszmary. Chciał być jego aniołem stróżem od kiedy pierwszy raz przekroczył próg szkoły, odprowadzając młodszego braciszka pod same drzwi klasy.   
Nie miał pojęcia, że ta znajomość się aż tak rozwinie.   
Zamyślił się tak bardzo, że nie zauważył, jaki tłum był w metrze. Weszli, a raczej wepchnęli się, chwilę przed piskiem zamykanych drzwi. Cas złapał się szlufek spodni Deana, gdy ten opierał się o ścianę znajdując jakimś cudem dobre miejsce. Podniósł głowę, muskając nosem żuchwę Deana i zaraz uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. Mimowolnie zaczął liczyć piegi na jego policzkach, ale wtedy usłyszał komunikat o swojej stacji przy szpitalu. Miał przecież tam postawiony samochód i wyzywał się od głupków, że nie pojechali nim gdzieś razem, by później tak samo razem wrócić do któregoś z mieszkań.   
\- Do jutra. – Powiedział szybko i pocałował go w policzek, przeciskając się pomiędzy ludźmi i klnąc cicho po francusku, gdy zdążył wyjść równo ze znanym piskiem pociągu.

***

Tymczasem do innej kawiarni, w innej dzielnicy, weszła Izzy z Hermesem. Poppy’s Cafe było przeuroczym, niewielkim lokalem o wystroju w ciepłych, pastelowych barwach. Wnętrze wyglądało jak dobrze urządzona, domowa kuchnia – proste krzesełka i stoliki, drewniane szafki pod ścianą, a na nich doniczki z kwiatami, magazyny i książki kucharskie. Po drugiej stronie niewielkie lusterka układały się we wzór plastra miodu. Z sufitów zwisały żarówki na grubych, kolorowych kablach rzucając przyjemne światło na całe pomieszczenie.  
\- Tu jest prześlicznie. – wyszeptała zachwycona dziewczyna, wchodząc do środka i pozwalając zabrać od siebie płaszcz.  
\- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. – obwieścił Hermes, widocznie zadowolony, że udało mu się trafić w jej gust.  
\- Nie tak prędko, Ed. Zobaczymy, czy smakuje równie dobrze jak wygląda. – zaśmiała się, sięgając po kartę.  
Ku uciesze Hermesa jedzeniu także nie można było nic zarzucić i spędzili naprawdę miłe popołudnie w swoim towarzystwie. W pewnej chwili telefon Izzy się rozdzwonił, a ta od razu spąsowiała.  
\- Wybacz, powinnam była go wyłączyć...  
\- Nie ma sprawy, możesz odebrać. – Hermes powiedział zwyczajnie, a widząc, że dziewczyna się nie rusza, zachęcił ją ruchem ręki. – No dalej, nie pogniewam się. Chyba, że to inny chłopak, wtedy będę zmuszony umówić się z nim na pojedynek w obronie honoru.  
\- Ed… - dziewczyna przechyliła głowę, po czym pokazała mu wyświetlacz. Dzwonił Dean. – Z nim też będziesz walczył?  
Odebrała, śmiejąc się z wystraszonej miny Hermesa.  
\- Co? Już? W którym szpitalu? – zapytała natychmiast zrywając się z krzesła. Zaraz jednak opanowała się i usiadła z powrotem. – Och, no tak. Jasne. W takim razie jutro. Jak wygląda? Wszystko w porządku? Czy Gen dobrze się czuje? Dziękuję za informacje Dean, to naprawdę świetna nowina. Tak. Ty też. Pa.  
Rozłączyła się i z piskiem rzuciła się Edmundowi w ramiona.  
\- Za co to? – zapytał przyjemnie zaskoczony, a ona odsunęła się szybko, ale szeroki uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy.  
\- Gen już urodziła, wszystko jest w porządku, wszyscy są zdrowi i cali, a juro będę mogła już zobaczyć maleńką Marie.  
\- To cudownie! Taka okazja wymaga świętowania. Zamówię nam drinki. – Edmund przyniósł im po chwili po jakimś kolorowym napoju i postawił przed nią na stoliku.  
\- Zdrowie małej Marie! – zakrzyknął radośnie, aż pozostali klienci odwrócili głowy.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła w naprawdę przemiłej i radosnej atmosferze, na rozmowach o wszystkim i o niczym, o planach i marzeniach.  
\- Cieszę się, że się zgodziłaś. – powiedział Edmund, gdy powoli mieli się zbierać do wyjścia.  
\- Ja też. – odpowiedziała od razu, chociaż zaraz ugryzła się w język i już odrobinę poważniej dodała – Zawsze dotrzymuję słowa.  
\- W takim razie musisz mi obiecać, że jeszcze to powtórzymy. – złapał ją za rękę i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.  
\- Obiecuję. – uśmiechnęła się, kręcąc lekko głową z niedowierzaniem. Ed i jego tupet!


End file.
